Enséñame a amar
by satou2612
Summary: Para Sunset Shimmer el amor sólo era cosa de quitar tiempo, nada que a ella le interesara. Para Moonlight un sacrificio del alma. Dos puntos de vista completamente distintos. Pero que tarde o temprano coincidirán creando un remolino de confusiones, peleas y malos entendidos. ¿Será capaz Sunset de encontrar a su "persona" muy especial en Moonlight? (GirlxGirl)
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

**Enséñame a amar**

_Era casi media noche, y en la calle ya no había gente. Sólo uno que otro que iba caminando, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a sus casas, y así poder descansar dentro de ellas. La luna brillaba con intensidad, iluminando el asfalto del lugar, se podía ver claramente el panorama gracias a su intensa luz. El viento soplaba con inusual intensidad para ser una noche de verano. Las copas de los árboles se mecían con el viento, dejando caer hojas a su paso, el pasto de los jardines, las flores se mecían al son del viento, parecía que se aproximaba una tormenta. El ambiente se heló por un momento, la luna brilló con más intensidad por unos segundos, y en medio del viento y la oscuridad una silueta de una chica salía de una estatua de caballo, situada enfrente de la Canterlot High._

* * *

Ha pasado una semana después de la batalla entre bandas de Canterlot High, donde la banda formada por Rainbow Dash, llamada Rainbooms, derrotó a las Dazzlings, gracias a la participación de Sunset Shimmer, logrando así romper el hechizo del trío de sirenas, liberando a sus demás compañeros de su esclavitud. Ahora, una semana después, las cosas en la escuela se han normalizado. La princesa Twilight regresó a Equestria, y las chicas continúan con sus actividades cotidianas y rutinarias. Para Sunset Shimmer era todo diferente, los demás chicos de la escuela ya no la veían de mala manera, sí había uno que otro que aún dudaba de su transformación, sin embargo, la gran mayoría ya la habían aceptado y perdonado. Definitivamente las cosas para ella era mejor de lo que esperaba, y con su nuevo grupo de amigas lo era mejor.

Era lunes, y las clases habían acabado por fin, la campana sonó y los pasillos pronto se llenaron de alumnos deseosos de regresar a casa. Sunset Shimmer se dirigió hacia su casillero, donde dejó las cosas que no necesitaba llevar consigo, y se dispuso a marcharse pronto. Al dar la media vuelta se topó con una chica de estatura inferior a la de ella, con una actitud sumisa y un tanto tímida. Los ojos de la otra estudiante tenían un brillo especial, un brillo que Sunset conocía y sabía distinguir de las demás. Sus manos delicadas estaban agarradas detrás de la espalda, y había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Sus labios cereza parecían temblar un poco, y parecía que intentaban decir algo pero no podían. Por más que lo intentaban no salían palabras de ésta.

Sunset la miró detenidamente, le pareció una chica linda y un tanto tierna por estar de esa manera enfrente de ella. -¿Se te ofrece algo?-. Preguntó tratando de aliviar la carga de la otra chica, cuyo nombre desconocía.

-Mmm, yo… quería decirte algo, algo importante. Verás…-. Los ojos de la otra chica querían encontrarse con los de Sunset, pero cuando lo hacían desviaba instintivamente la mirada. Su cabello largo, de color carmín caía sobre su hombro y de vez en cuando lo hacía a un lado para quitarlo de los ojos.

Sunset dio un ligero suspiro, y se acomodó en una posición que le permitiera estar más a gusto parada, mientras esperaba a que la tímida chica terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir.

-La verdad es que… tu, yo… lo que quiero decir es que…-. Respiró profundamente para poder tomar valor. -¡Tu me gustas!-. Soltó con resolución finalmente.

Los ojos de Sunset se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa que suponía ese momento. En su estadía en esa escuela se había topado con uno que otro pretendiente que le había informado sobre sus sentimientos, los cuales hacía a un lado sin la más mínima consideración, sólo que esta vez era diferente, ella era ahora diferente. Esta vez se tomó la molestia de si quiera ver bien a la otra persona. Ante sus ojos le pareció una chica linda, y atractiva, con figura esbelta y delicada, de ojos grandes, con una linda cabellera de color carmesí, y sus labios delicados. Todo de ella le pareció lindo y tierno. La mirada de Sunset se ablandó un poco, soltó un pequeño suspiro y sonrió tenuemente.

-Me siento alabada por tus palabras-. La distancia entre ambas chicas se iba haciendo más corta a medida que Sunset se acercaba, hasta el punto que sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. -Sin embargo, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Lo siento-. La chica bronceada le dio un delicado y sutil beso en la mejilla a una chica que parecía querer romper en llanto. Mientras se iba alejando de aquella escena, pudo sentir el dolor de aquella chica , sin embargo, era lo mejor. La chica con cabellera de atardecer no se había sentido enamorada de alguien realmente. No sabía cómo es que funcionaba el romance y todo lo que con él conlleva. De lo único que estaba segura en ese entonces es que no sentía ningún afecto especial más allá de la amistad.

"_Las personas aquí lo hacen más difícil"_. Pensó para sus adentros. Aunque en su mundo original las cosas románticas eran complicadas, en su nuevo mundo le parecía incluso más extraño. Cuando llegó a ese mundo se vio con la sorpresa de que, las chicas también se declaraban a otras chicas, mientras que en Equestria no era algo que fuera común. Ese dato le pareció un tanto descarado. La otra cosa que le llamaba la atención era que, a diferencia de Equestria, donde los machos y las hembras se unen más que nada con el propósito de procrear en su nuevo mundo se dio cuenta que el cortejo era más complejo y largo. En definitiva las relaciones interpersonales eran más profundas. Y el aspecto sexual era aún más complejo para ella. Así que, para no liarse innecesariamente decidió no tener nada romántico con alguien. Flash había sido el único, pero no fue real, sólo lo había utilizado.

La única razón por la que había llegado a ese mundo era, porque se vio reflejada como una reina en él. Creyó que ese era su destino, un destino que no se cumplió. Antes de ser cambiada, ella deseaba regresar a Equestria para volverse la máxima gobernante, y así reclamar el mérito que no ganó jamás bajo la supervisión de la princesa Celestia. Pero eso ya era cuento viejo ahora, la nueva Sunset había decidido quedarse en ese mundo, donde las cosas habían mejorado para ella.

Pero el destino es una cosa caprichosa y difícil de entender o explicar. Y le tenía guardado una sorpresa a Sunset, quién se dirigía a su pequeño departamento sin siquiera imaginar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Como una inevitable avalancha llegaría a tocar su puerta cambiando por completo su manera de vivir hasta ese entonces.

Lejos de Canterlot High, a las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraban tres chicas derrotadas y humilladas, sentadas en la banqueta de una calle desolada. Después de sus esfuerzos en vano por conseguir el control de ese mundo, se sentían miserables . La líder de ellas se encontraba de mal humor, la de en medio se veía más taciturna que de costumbre y la menor no pintaba nada bien tampoco.

-Estuvimos a punto de lograr nuestro cometido-. Gruñó con furia Adagio, quien era la que más se sentía humillada de las tres. Sus ojos llenos de odio, rencor y de coraje parecían querer soltar lágrimas, pero las contuvo.

-Todo es culpa de las Rainbooms-. Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente Sonata, que ya no aguantaba más.

-Sí, esas malditas Rainbooms van a pagar….- Dijo Aria.

-¿Quiénes son las "Rainbooms"-.

-¡¿?!-. Los ojos de las tres sirenas se abrieron mucho por la inesperada voz.

-…¿Moonlight?-. Los ojos llorosos de Sonata intentaban enfocar a la persona parada detrás de ellas.

Moonlight se inclinó y quitó con delicadeza las lágrimas de Sonata, y le dio un pañuelo de papel para que se sonara la nariz. -Y bien ¿quiénes son esas chicas?-. Su voz era grave y un tanto melancólica.

Las tres chicas se tomaron su tiempo para contar su historia, desde la entrada triunfante en la cafetería hasta el vergonzoso final.

-Hasta que Sunset Shimmer lo arruinó todo-. Recalcó con odio Adagio.

-¡!-. Los ojos de la chica misteriosa se abrieron un poco, pero pronto regresaron a su estado normal. -¿Sunset Shimmer?-. Preguntó con un tono interesado inusual para ella.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿La conoces?-. Cuestionó Adagio, con una cara claramente irritada y una ceja arqueada.

-¿Dónde se encuentra esa tal Sunset Shimmer?-. Ignoró la interrogante de

Adagio.

-En Canterlot High-. Dijo con indiferencia Aria, quien parecía haberse recuperado un poco.

Moonlight se reincorporó en sí, y se dirigió a un carro que se encontraba cerca de ese lugar. Se dio la media vuela y vio al singular trío, y a su vez ellas la miraban con expectativa, y se podría decir que con ilusión.

-Vamos, las llevaré a un lugar donde pueden quedarse un tiempo, en lo que arreglan sus asuntos-. Soltó finalmente tras un breve silencio entre ellas.

Las tres se pararon sin dudarlo mucho y se dirigieron hacia el carro de su salvadora. Pues sin su magia no podían hacer mucho, las cosas las conseguían tras la manipulación, y en su estadía en ese lugar habían dependido solamente de su encanto y su voz, y nada más. No sabían hacer más nada que cantar, y tras haber perdido su tan valioso don, estaban simplemente pérdidas. Sin Moonlight se habrían quedado sentadas ahí hasta que el frío las obligara a buscar refugio en otro lugar.

Sunset Shimmer se hallaba recostada en su cama, mirando fija y perdidamente el techo de su pequeño departamento. La repentina confesión de aquella chica, cuyo nombre no sabía, la había dejado un tanto perpleja. Aunque había recibido varias proposiciones, tanto ahí como en Equestria, aún no se acostumbraba a eso. Para ella era algo que no le incumbía. Para ella, eso era algo que no estaba hecho para ella. Sus pensamientos volaban libremente en su mente, y su mirada parecía perderse más entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos. La sensación de algo tibio se empezó a apoderar de su cuerpo, una llama muy lejana parecía estarse acercando, el fuego de un recuerdo, y una sensación olvidada en el tiempo y el espacio. La pequeña llama parecía tomar forma. Aunque tenue su brillo parecía firme. Muy dentro de la memoria de la chica dorada, había un recuerdo, un recuerdo que le era un tanto agridulce. Siempre trataba de evitar recordar eso, pero hoy, gracias a esa confesión, ese recuerdo había tornado y con una fuerza sin precedentes. El pecho se le comprimía al recordar cada detalle de ese suceso olvidado. Su corazón latía más rápido y sus manos sudaban. De pronto sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. El repentino sonido hizo que se levantara de golpe de la cama, y con paso lento se dirigió hacia la puerta. Olvidando mirar quién era la persona al otro lado, abrió la puerta despreocupadamente.

-Veo que sigues viviendo donde mismo. Y que sigues siendo igual de descuidada a pesar de lo que te enseñe, Sunset Shimmer-. Una voz grave dejó en shock a Sunset.

Por un momento, casi eterno para ella, su cuerpo se paralizó ante la sorpresa de aquella visita. Sus ojos no concebían a quien estaba parada enfrente de ella, su boca se empezó a secar ante la sorpresa, y sus manos sudaban más que antes. El corazón le latía más fuerte, casi que dolía por cada pulsación. Ante ella, una persona más alta que ella se metía a su departamento sin pedir permiso. Su figura alta, esbelta e imponente. Su cabello era largo de cabello, de color púrpura oscuro que a veces se tornaba azul. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban, pero se notaban un tanto tristes. Sus labios delgados y delicados color rojo pálido. Su vestimenta consistía en una blusa blanca de tres cuartos, con una corbata corta, y un chaleco negro. Traía una falda negra y unas botas de cuero negro. Traía dos pendientes, uno de luna y el otro era una cruz, en el cuello tenía una gargantilla sencilla de cuero igual negro, y traía unos brazaletes rockeros negros.

Antes de que reaccionara Sunset, la chica se había sentado ya en una esquina de su cama relajando un poco el cuerpo, y cruzando las piernas.

-¿Moonlight? ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Volteó a ver a la chica que se hallaba en su cama muy quitada de la pena.

-He venido a pasar la noche aquí, contigo-.

-…..-

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara. No tienes porqué estar tan nerviosa-. Moonlight sonreía maliciosamente.

Sunset no quería mirarle a los ojos. Se sentía muy incómoda con su presencia, y el comentario no ayudaba en nada. Había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, y un pequeño remolino de sentimientos que se comenzaban a gestar en su mente. Había un poco de confusión, nervios, y mezclados entre éstos se encontraba un sentimiento parecido al dolor.

-Desapareces y ahora de la nada vuelves. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Su mirada por fin se mantuvo fija en los ojos carmesí de Moonlight. Ésta sólo sonrió quedamente, y se levanto con un suspiro lleno de ironía. Poco a poco se acercó a la de ojos de jade, que parecía un tanto indignada ante la actitud altanera de la otra.

-Ya te lo dije-.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Sunset que parecía un tanto contrariada por la situación. La habían tomado por sorpresa, y eso no pasaba a diario. Por alguna razón la presencia de Moonlight la incomodaba en cierta manera, que ella misma desconocía. Los pasos de la otra chica se empezaron a escuchar más cerca sacándola de sus pensamientos, para darse cuenta que Moonlight estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, viéndola fijamente con esos ojos carmesí un tanto distantes.

Sin previo aviso, tomó a la muy confundida Sunset, de los hombros, y la condujo con fuerza hasta la cama, tirándola un tanto brusca encima de ella. Los brazos de la chica más alta, se posaron a lado de ella, acorralándola y dejando sin defensa alguna ante su ataque. Se acomodó un poco mejor, quedando encima de la chica de cabello rojizo, y mirándola muy fijamente apretó sus muñecas. Sunset no podía zafarse del agarre, la fuerza de la otra chica era formidable. Pronto se dio por vencida y optó por ser racional con su agresora.

-En serio, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿qué es lo que quieres?-.

Moonlight se acercó peligrosamente hacia su rostro, sintiendo Sunset como sus mejillas se ponían de color rojo, y como la sangre le hervía en todo el cuerpo. Los labios de Moonlight se acercaron un poco más al oído y le susurró con una voz sugerente.

-He venido a pasar la noche contigo-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-. Por supuesto que sabía el significado de eso, sólo que no quería admitirlo.

Moonlight sólo sonrió burlonamente, y la miró intensamente sólo unos momentos más. La observó detalladamente, la figura bien proporcionada de Sunset Shimmer, siempre le había parecido muy atractiva de ver, sus hombros, sus pechos, sus manos, sus caderas. Todo de ella le parecía muy atractivo. Su voz, su sedoso cabello bien cuidado, sus labios, sus ojos de guerrera que poseía. Su actitud ruda y fuerte.

-No cambias, siempre evadiendo las cosas-. Le dio un delicado y prolongado beso en el cuello, haciendo que las mejillas de Sunset se tornaran más rojas aún. Ya no podía contenerlo, sentía mucha vergüenza, y eso era un hecho.

-He venido a reclamar lo que es mío…-.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**II**_

_La sombra delgada de la chica caminó tambaleante pero con firmeza, emergiendo de una especie de portal situada en la estatua del caballo. Su cuerpo era delgado, su cabellera larga y de color rojo con dorado, su piel era de un color bronceado, y su mirada parecía ser muy desafiante. Aunque los primeros pasos que dio fuera del portal fueron accidentados, pronto le cogió el truquillo para apañárselas y poder sostenerse. Miró a su al rededor, con una clara pose de confusión, como si ese no fuera su mundo._

* * *

_"¡¿Pero qué…?!"_

Sunset Shimmer se despertó de golpe, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la cabeza, por un momento el sol del día la aturdió un poco, tenía la boca seca. Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron llegando a su cabeza, poco a poco pequeños fragmentos de la noche anterior fueron tomando coherencia cronológica. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, al recordar la parte más importante de la noche.

"¡Moonlight!"

Sus manos recorrieron rápidamente su cuerpo, como tratando de verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Se dio un vistazo rápido, pero meticuloso tratando de encontrar algún detalle fuera de lugar. Lo único que vio es que, estaba en su cama, con su ropa de dormir, nada fuera de lo normal había en su ropa, o en ella. Se sintió aún más confundida. Nada parecía tener sentido para ella en ese momento. Con la mirada buscó a la intrusa de la noche anterior, buscó al rededor de su departamento intentando hallarla, finalmente sus ojos se posaron en un bulto encima de un sillón, situado enfrente de su cama. Ahí, se encontraba Moonlight sentada, observándola con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Buenos días Sunset! ¿Descansaste bien?-. Le guiñó el ojo, haciendo sentir incómoda a Sunset.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?-. Exigió una respuesta un tanto irritada por su actual confusión.

-Lo que tenía que pasar-.

Hubo un silencio en esa habitación, a pesar de su poca experiencia en relaciones interpersonales, Sunset no era nada tonta, y sabía muy bien que algo no andaba bien. Sintió como el corazón se le empezó a contraer en el pecho, había algo que le impedía respirar con facilidad. Sentía dolor, vergüenza de sí misma y no sabía qué hacer.

_"Si Celestia se enterara de esto, ¿sentiría decepción de mi?" _Sunset pensó para sus adentros, sintiendo como se hacía un nudo en su garganta. Se sentía mal, se sentía confundida, se sentía enojada, había un remolino de pensamientos y sentimientos que no lograba separar. Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza aumentara. Toda esa situación era confusa, y no lograba digerir nada, o más bien, no quería pensar en ello. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada o preparada, de la nada, en una noche aparece alguien de su pasado sin previo aviso. Se cuela en su presente, irrumpe en su vivienda, y lo último que recuerda es estar debajo de esa misteriosa chica en su propia cama, a punto de hacer _"aquello"_.

Los ojos carmesí se posaron fijamente en las expresiones de la adolescente confundida, podía ver cómo los ojos cían de su anfitriona se tornaban un tanto tristes, sin duda, por alguna razón eso la conmovió un poco. Suavizando la mirada, y dejando a un lado la sonrisa burlona, cambiándola a una más amigable se levantó del sofá, y se sentó a un lado de la confundida Sunset, que no daba crédito a esa situación tan confusa.

-Te desmayaste en la mejor parte-. Finalmente respondió, depositando un beso en la frente de Sunset, que se puso tan roja que no sabía si había sido por el coraje o por la vergüenza, o por ambas cosas.

De pronto todas las cosas tenían sentido para ella, recordaba que Moonlight se le había echado encima, y que cuando ésta le besó el cuello llegó a su límite, y sintiéndose muy mareada cerró los ojos, todo a su al rededor daba vueltas, y mientras intentaba reponerse todo se volvió oscuro, hasta que despertó muy confundida esa mañana. Un alivio recorrió por todo su cuerpo, esa sensación de frescura llenando su ser. Sintió como literalmente, el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Y dejando escapar un suspiro se le dibujó una sonrisa en su cara claramente aliviada.

La otra chica de piel pálida arqueó una ceja, aunque su cara no reflejara claramente sus sentimientos, en sus ojos había un pequeño destello de desilusión y dolor. -Sabes que no te haría daño Sunset Shimmer-. La miró intensamente a los ojos, dejando ver su clara frustración ante las suposiciones de Sunset hacia ella.

El comentario hizo que se sintiera un tanto culpable, pero no podía negar que esa situación había sido muy raro. De la nada aparece, después de años sin saber nada la una de la otra, y de pronto decide plantarse enfrente de su casa y seducirla de manera muy despreocupada. En definitiva, Sunset no se había acomodado por completo a las extrañas costumbres de ese mundo. Los "humanos" eran seres muy irregulares en su forma de comportarse, y más en el ámbito sexual.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí esta noche, te debo una-. Moonlight cerró la puerta de la entrada un tanto fuerte, saliendo de la vivienda, dejando peor a Sunset, que se había perdido por completo en el proceso de esos acontecimientos tan repentinos. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que no había tenido tiempo de captar si quiera la lógica tan retorcida de su extraña realidad.

Se levantó de la cama muy despacio, y se dirigió a la regadera, donde tuvo un momento de reflexión sobre los acontecimientos recientes. El agua corría de manera regular sobre su cuerpo, haciendo un camino desde su rostro, hasta el pecho, para pasar por su vientre, sus muslos, piernas y terminar en el suelo. Un bello recorrido, suave y ligero. Mientras el vapor se acomulaba algo hizo click en su mente.

_"¡Moonlight ha regresado!" _A pesar de lo obvio que era ese hecho, por alguna razón Sunset le había restado completa importancia al hecho de la estadía de Moonlight esa noche con ella. Por alguna razón, su mente inconscientemente se dedicó a ignorar el hecho de que algo olvidado había regresado, para reclamar un lugar en su presente. Aunque en sí, no era algo malo, Sunset no podía evitar sentir algo de angustia por eso, se sentía en deuda por alguna razón, se sentía culpable por algo que había pasado ya tiempo atrás, y que eso involucraba a Moonlight. Sin embargo, la chica se había marchado sin siquiera darle oportunidad de aclarar ciertas cosas con ella. Se dejó llevar por sus miedos y prejuicios, dejando escapar la oportunidad de arreglar cuentas pendientes con Moonlight. La historia de ambas era algo que permanecía como uno de los recuerdos más especiales de Sunset, pero como eran tan preciados los había guardado muy en lo profundo de su corazón, para que éstos no se gastaran.

...

El agua corría a través de una habitación medio iluminada por la luz del sol. De pronto se dejo de escuchar el correr del agua, abriéndose de manera casual una puerta, de ésta salió un espeso vapor y la figura de una relajada Adagio emergía envuelta en una toalla. Caminó un poco más hacia la cama, donde se encontraban las prendas que usaría ese día, todas prestadas por la dueña de la casa, ya que las suyas se hallaban en la lavadora. Suspiró en parte cansada, en parte agradecida y en parte aliviada. Todos sus planes se habían echado a perder, y ahora sin poder ni magia estaban desoladas, sólo se tenían a ellas mismas. Aunque parecía por fuera que no se llevaban del todo bien. A decir verdad se congeniaban muy bien, y se entendían mejor que nadie. Había un lazo especial entre esas tres sirenas sin voz.

Se apresuró a vestirse para bajar a la cocina con las otras dos chicas, que la esperaban con el desayuno. Bajó las escaleras con una cara un tanto preocupada, pero una vez llegó a la cocina la quitó para poner la misma cara de confianza, para dar apoyo moral a sus compañeras de desgracia. Tomó un lugar en la mesa redonda de la cocina, agarró con la mano derecha la caja de cereal, echando unas hojuelas en el tazón que tenía enfrente de ella hasta que pensó que eran suficientes, y con la otra mano vertió leche en ellas. Muy calmadamente comenzó a comer su desayuno, sin prisas ni apuros, ya que no tenían ningún plan en sí para ese día.

Las otras dos chicas la miraban con asombro, llevaban mucho tiempo compartiendo cosas entre ellas, y sabían cuando algo incomodaba a su líder. A pesar de sus constantes peleas por quién debía tomar la batuta de la banda, Aria mostraba un muy bien disimulado rostro de extrañeza. Y aunque a veces Sonata podía ser un poco densa, sabía cuando las cosas no andaban muy bien con sus amigas.

-¿Todo está bien?-. Preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente Aria.

-¿Hmmm?-. Los ojos de Adagio se abrieron un poco más, que aún estaba masticando el cereal de manera despreocupada.

-Si, pareciera que tienes algo en mente-. Comentó Sonata, dejando en el aire su cuchara, con una ceja levantada y una mirada atenta.

Sólo se escuchaba el crujido que hacían las hojuelas que trituraba Adagio, su semblante estaba completamente indiferente ante la situación de crisis que estaban pasando. Por lo general, siempre se mostraba molesta, o pretenciosa ante cualquier cosa, y más con ellas. Esperaban que se mostrara muy furiosa y llena de rencor, pero en vez de eso la veían muy calmada comiendo cereal, como si fuera de lo más normal. Sus ojos parecían haber perdido aquella chispa que las inspiraba, esos ojos que nunca habían perdido de vista su objetivo, sin importar ningún obstáculo. Ahora se veían distantes y muy dispersos.

_"Algo no cuadra aquí. Perdí todo lo que tenía, ahora no tengo nada, no soy nada ni nadie. Sin embargo, ¿qué es esta sensación de calma que tengo?" _Pensó muy concentrada en sí misma Adagio. Sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando, ¿será que el ya no tener sus poderes mágicos la estuvieran convirtiendo en alguien normal? ¿era eso posible? No estaba segura de ello.

No hubo respuesta audible para la pregunta de Aria, sólo hubieron sonidos del cereal siendo triturado. Nada más. Sólo hubieron choques de miradas, de suspiros, y señales que sólo entre ellas podían entender, ese espacio sólo les pertenecía a ellas tres, como siempre había sido. Aunque no hubo respuesta, y en vez de eso sólo hubo silencio en todo el desayuno, en el corazón de las tres se hallaba la respuesta, y las tres lo tenían muy claro. Aunque, cabe decir que, Sonata tardaría un poco más en asimilar por completo la situación. Ella sólo miraba con una cara de confusión, y unos ojos atentos que trataban de encontrar pistas antes las miradas de Adagio y Aria. Aún así, tarde o temprano encontraría la respuesta a su manera. Hasta que llegar ase momento, seguiría comiendo cereal tranquilamente, y resolviendo el crucigrama que venía en la parte trasera de la caja de cereal.

...

Después de salir del departamento de Sunset Shimmer, Moonlight caminó un poco, se subió a su auto, que por cierto era un Ford GT40, arranco el motor, dejando escuchar lo potente que era y decidió dar marcha. Su mirada estaba fija en el trayectoria, mientras que en su mente se llenaba de miles de recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, y en cada uno se encontraba Sunset Shimmer. ¿Qué había entre ellas?

La luz se puso roja, y tuvo que hacer un alto, aprovechó también para hacer un alto a sus pensamientos que de nada servía pensar en lo que ya había pasado. Cerró los ojos y los masajeo un poco, como dando vuelta a la página. Respiró profundo y volvió a enfocar la mirada en el camino. Sus ojos carmesí parecían ir perdiendo el brillo que antes tenía con Sunset. Su expresión se volvió más sería. Ni enfadada, ni feliz ni nada. Sólo era un rostro con una expresión difícil de entender. Y como arte de magia, su mente se vacío, dejando sólo una bóveda en completa oscuridad. Sin nada que ver ni admirar. Sin nada de lo cual hablar, ni mencionar. Oscuridad.

Decidió aparcarse en una cafetería, muy frecuentada por los estudiantes de Canterlot High, y aunque no quería ir precisamente a esa tienda, su cuerpo le exigía una taza de cafeína, ya que la noche anterior había estado sin pegar ojo. Estuvo en vela casi toda la noche, así que su cuerpo le exigía un estimulante a gritos. Se bajó del auto, ignorando las miradas de los curiosos, algunos confundidos, otros sorprendidos, y otros más extrañados. Decidió ignorarlos a todos y cada uno, y seguir de largo para tomar su dotación de la bebida amarga, bien cargada. Se abrió paso por la tienda, y caminando con un aura intímidante se paró frente la señora Cake, quien tomó la orden de manera amable, como solía hacerlo. No tardó mucho en hacer el pedido y se lo entregó. Moonlight pagó, agradeció de manera apagada, y cuando se disponía a marcharse se chocó con otra persona. Al principio no supo contra quién se había chocado, pero cuando logró enfocar la figura más pequeña se dio cuenta que era alguien que conocía.

-¿Rarity?-.

La otra chica, con aura sofisticada, la miró detenidamente por unos segundos hasta que hizo click. Su mirada cambió de estar viendo a una completa extraña, a una en la que se encontraba con una vieja amiga. Sonrió amablemente y muy ampliamente. Pidió su orden rápidamente para encontrarse con su antigua amiga, que la esperaba sentada en la mesa, donde solía sentarse con su otro grupo de amigas.

-¡Moonlight! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué te has hecho estos tres años? ¡Casi no te reconocí!, mejor dicho, ¡no te reconocí-, rió torpemente. -¡Has cambiado mucho en estos años! ¡Tú cabello! ¡Oh por Dios, realmente has cambiado mucho!-. Una alegre Rarity estaba haciendo mucho jaleo ante la situación. Era evidente su emoción tan honesta que desbordaba.

Moonlight sonrió de manera muy cálida, dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, y sus ojos se suavizaron y quedaron muy centrados en los azules de Rarity. La miraba muy fijamente, recordando todos los momentos que había compartido con su amiga. En realidad tres años no es mucho tiempo, sin embargo, cuando te vuelves a encontrar con un antiguo conocido después de haber perdido completo contacto, el reencuentro siempre es un poco incómodo, pero de manera positiva. Acomodó su rostro sobre su mano izquierda y sin dejar de mirar un instante a la bella joven, soltó una pequeña risita. -¡Tú también has cambiado mucho Rarity-. Se acercó más. -¡Eres más hermosa que cuando nos conocimos, en primero!, al parecer han pasado muchas cosas mientras yo no estaba aquí-, diciendo esto último se alejó, recargando su espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Ante la anterior actitud de Moonlight, Rarity había sido tomada completamente por sorpresa, no se había molestado en lo más mínimo, sólo sentía que un pequeño rubor se asomara en su piel blanca.

-Vamos, no te lo tomes a mal, en verdad estás muy bonita, sólo quería expresarlo-. Sonrió ampliamente, como un niño, que con inocencia había soltado una verdad incuestionable, pero que nadie se esperaba.

_"No recuerdo que Moonllight fuera así. Ha cambiado mucho, parece otra persona" ._

Rarity cerró por unos breves momentos los ojos, y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa gentil. Se sentía un poco shockeada por el comentario anterior, ya que a pesar de su belleza, nadie le había dicho algo así antes. Y eso la había hecho sentir un poco acomplejada. Antes, cuando algo le molestaba venía Moonliht y siempre le decía justo lo que quería escuchar. Siempre estaba ahí para sacarle una sonrisa, y si era necesario una risa. La sonrisa de Rarity se volvió más amplia, y con un gesto más dulce miró a una Moonlight relajada tomando su café.

_"No. Sigue siendo la misma. En verdad, ella ha regresado"_

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?-. La repentina voz sacó de sus recuerdos a Rarity, quien observó que la otra observaba su móvil verificando la hora.

-¿Escuela? ¡Claro, la escuela! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Geez…-.

-¿Está todo en orden?-.

-Debo regresar a casa por mi bolso, no esperaba tardar mucho aquí, ya sabes… tu… de nuevo… regreso… cielos, ¿qué estoy diciendo?-, rió torpemente, -¿llevarme? ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?-. Abrió alegremente los ojos ante la propuesta, que le caía como perlas.

-Por supuesto, para mi sería un honor-. Levantándose de la mesa, Moonlight estiró la mano para que Rarity la tomara, como si se tratara de un caballero con su damisela. Rarity sólo acertó en reírse de manera divertida ante el gesto de su amiga, y siendo llevada del brazo hacia un carro que no era de su gusto, pero que reconoció tenía estilo.

...

Enfrente de un casillero se encontraba ahí, una muy inmersa en sus pensamientos Sunset Shimmer. Todo lo era tan extraño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que ese escenario no le pertenecía, que ella por alguna razón sobraba. Le dolía la cabeza, y mucho. A pesar de haberse quedado profundamente dormida, no sentía que su cuerpo hubiera descansado gran cosa tampoco. Se sentía muy pesada. Muchas cosas habían pasado sin si quiera dejar que se tomara el tiempo para meditar sobre ellas. Introdujo la combinación de su casillero y de pronto, como si de algo se acordara se quedó estática. El candado tenía una combinación. Una combinación de números. Números que no precisamente fueran 0000, era una secuencia específica. ¡Por Celestia! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!, más que olvidarlo, se había convencido a sí misma que ese día nunca llegaría. Pero su mente era torpe, muy torpe en esas cuestiones. Sunset realmente era inteligente, muy inteligente. Antes de que Twilight fuera la estudiante estrella de Celestia, ella lo había sido antes, y se dio el lujo de dejar sus estudios personalizados sólo para conseguir una ilusión, que no pasó de ser eso, una ilusión. De pronto todas las piezas hicieron click para ella, ¡claro, la chica de ayer!, debió suponerlo, debió de haber recordado el incidente de hace unos años atrás. Y de pronto sin previo aviso, una fuerte luz iluminó por lo alto a una aludida Sunset. Sólo hasta ese momento la luz, junto con un desconocido sentimiento de calidez llenó su ser entero, un sentimiento que no sabía que era la llenó de pronto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía ansiosa por algo. Se había concentrado por completo en la amistad, y en cómo aprender de ella que había descuidado por completo las demás facetas de su ser. Cuando más tranquila y serena se sentía, de pronto una brisa de lo desconocido, aparcó en su corazón y amenazaba con entrar.

-¡Buenos días querida!-. Una voz con acento sofisticado muy familiar la saludó por detrás, ella sólo volteó para ver a una muy feliz Rarity, más de lo normal.

-Hey, ¿qué tal? ¿ha pasado algo?-. Sunset podía percibir la alegría que emanaba de su amiga más refinada.

-Se podría decir que sí-, sonrió de manera muy afable, de manera muy especial y muy cálida.

-Por tu sonrisa supongo que fue algo bueno-. Sonrió genuinamente ante la reacción de su amiga, que le pareció en verdad muy adorable.

-¡Y de verdad que lo fue!-, hizo una señal estilizada con la mano, mientras que con la otra estaba recargada elegantemente sobre su cadera. -Hoy me encontré con una amiga que no veía en años, fue realmente magnífico. ¡Hasta me hizo el favor de llevarme a mi casa para recoger mi bolso, y finalmente me trajo a la escuela! ¡Un día tengo que presentártela!-.

Habían cosas que hacían que Rarity perdiera la compostura, y se podría decir que no eran muchas esas cosas. Siempre que perdía la compostura era por algo que ella consideraba divino, hermoso o simplemente perfecto. Desde ropa, zapatos, accesorios, hasta música, eventos y demás cosas muy Rarity. Pero, el que se pusiera así por una persona era algo muy lindo de ver, era otra cara que desconocía de ella. Sunset se sentía más en deuda con ella que con las otras, pues gracias a ella, Rarity había sufrido una total humillación en la primavera pasada, y de alguna manera intentaba quedar en paz con ella, haciendo todo lo posible por enmendar su error para con ella. Tanta generosidad la hacía sentir muy en deuda.

-Claro, me gustaría conocerla. Suena genial de hecho, y dime ¿hace cuánto que no se hablan?-. Preguntó muy interesada sobre esa amiga de Rarity.

-Mmm, desde hace tres años que no sabía nada de ella hasta ahora-, respondió Rarity, poniendo su mano sobre la barbilla, en posición pensativa.

_"¡Tres años! Hace tres años desde que eso pasó. Rayos_"

-Sunset, querida, no te ves muy bien, ¿te encuentras bien?-. Rarity tomó las manos de Sunset con gentileza.

-Eh…. e-estoy bien, es sólo que… anoche no pude descansar bien, es sólo eso-. Se sonrojó un poco por el contacto con otras manos, -ayer también me sorprendió un viejo conocido mío en la puerta de mi casa. Fue todo tan repentino, y loco-. Desvío un poco la mirada, no quería que su amiga se diera del rubor de sus mejillas.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas aulas de clases.

Ya en la hora de comer, la seis amigas acostumbraban a comer juntas. Cada una con una selección de comida diferente, ya que tenían diferentes gustos y necesidades. La última en sentarse fue Pinkie Pie.

-Así que… ¿has rechazado a una chica ayer, no es así, Sunny?-. Preguntó de lo más normal mientras le daba un sorbo a su zumo. Los ojos de las demás chicas se posaron sorprendidas sobre la figura de Sunset, quien ya había olvidado por completo ese asunto.

-Si, no… bueno, ¡sí!-. Respondió un poco avergonzada, esos temas le incomodaban un poco.

-¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?!-. Los ojos de Rarity se abrieren de par en par ante la noticia. De las cinco, ella parecía la más sorprendida ante este hecho. Las demás sólo se limitaban a observar la situación, no querían participar mucho sobre la vida privada de Sunset.

-Porque no era algo importante-.

De pronto se escuchó como una bandeja caía sobre el suelo. Las seis voltearon a ver de dónde venía el sonido, y justo detrás de Sunset se encontraba la chica del otro día, con una clara expresión de dolor en su cara. Sin poder dar marcha atrás de lo dicho, ni pudiendo hacer nada, Sunset vio como la chica, casi con lágrimas se iba corriendo del lugar, dejando a todos confundidos.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, era por esa razón que no le gustaba nada acerca del romanticismo, estaba completamente segura que esa parte de su vida jamás sería posible. Aunque era muy inteligente, versátil, astuta y tenaz, también era muy torpe, despistada y a veces, insensible en cuanto a los sentimientos de los demás. Sus demás amigas la miraban un tanto incomodas, hasta que la insensata de Rainbow decidió hablar.

-Era linda-. Todas las demás la crucificaron con la mirada. Más Fluttershy.

-¿Qué?-. Rainbow era incluso más insensible que Sunset en cuanto a captar sentimientos, y momentos incómodos.

No hubo más comentarios de nadie. Sólo hubo una mano amiga, que se extendió en medio de ese circo vergonzoso que pasaba Sunset, y se posó en su hombro con fuerza. Al levantar la vista, vio que Applejack la miraba con cariño, y con la mano intentaba animarla y reconfortarla. Era la única forma en la que se sabía expresar la campirana, de ojos verdes como los prados. Sunset soló tomo la mano de Applejack que sujetaba su hombro, y sonrió de manera incomprensible.

Después de la comida, se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Sunset trataba de concentrarse, pero cuando lo hacía, la imagen de la chica con el corazón roto se clavaba en su mente. Una vez más le había hecho daño a alguien, aunque en esta ocasión no fue con malas intensiones. Sólo pasó, así sin más, sin nada que explicar. Sólo pasó.

Durante la hora de salida, Sunset se dirigió rápido por los pasillos, intentando encontrar a la chica. Hasta que finalmente la encontró en un rincón, parecía como si estuviera llorando. Muy despacio, y con sigilo, Sunset se fue acercando hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca. Ella quería disculparse por lo anterior, pero no sabía cómo.

-Hey-. Alcanzó a decir, mientras posaba su mano en forma de apoyo sobre la chica.

La otra chica sólo se dio media vuelta para encontrarse de frente a Sunset, que tenía una clara cara de arrepentimiento por lo dicho antes sin pensar. La chica sólo aguantó un poco el llanto. Pero sus ojos seguían cristalizándose.

-Este… verás, venía pedirte disculpas por lo anterior. De verdad que no fue mi intención herirte, o ridiculizar tus sentimientos. Es sólo que, no se me dan bien estas cosas y… de verdad lo siento-. Como gesto último abrazó de manera muy sincera, y arrepentida a la otra chica, dejando que la otra dejara salir todo, mojándola en el proceso. Una vez terminada su labor, y dicho lo que tenía que decir, se disponía a irse, pero la repentina voz de la otra chica la paró en seco.

-¡Sunset Shimmer!-. Casi lo gritó, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sunset sólo se dio media vuelta, un tanto sorprendida de la manera en la que la había llamado.

-¿Podría pedirte un favor?-. Unos ojos suplicantes, y un rostros muy, pero muy rojo hicieron que Sunset se ablandara.

-Claro. Dime-. Se tornó por completo hacia ella.

-¿Podrías darme un beso?-.

La repentina llamada, casi grito, más la extraña petición hizo que Sunset se quedara perpleja. En serio que, los habitantes de ese lugar eran unos descarados. Eran demasiados abiertos en estas cuestiones. Por un momento vaciló sobre qué hacer. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño a la chica, aunque no fue porque ella quisiera, pero lo que demandaba era demasiado para ella. Mientras se debatía en qué hacer, unos ojos suplicantes la hicieron doblegarse, y accediendo a la petición se acercó de manera sugerente a la otra chica. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca ya, los ojos de Sunset se posaron en los de ella, mientras que en un reflejo, la chica cerró los ojos para esperar el tan anhelado beso. Sunset se acercó más, y más, y cuando estaba demasiado cerca desvió un poco los labios, besando muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de la otra chica. No era lo que esperaba, pero era el mejor gesto que le podía haber brindado Sunset.

Sin más que decir, y hablar, ambas se despidieron y se marcharon en distintas direcciones.

Y justo cuando Sunset iba pasando por la estatua del jardín principal de la escuela, una persona se le planta enfrente, con una sonrisa de lado y unos ojos carmesí muy penetrantes.

-Te he estado esperando Sunset-. Se apartó un poco, para darle espacio a Sunset, que no salía de una para meterse en otra.

-…-.

-Han pasado tres años desde ese entonces, ¿recuerdas aquella época? ¡realmente fue muy divertido!-, una sonrisa muy amigable se dibujó en la cara de Moonlight, que parecía tener una actitud totalmente diferente a la de la otra vez. Esta vez se mostraba más serena y menos agresiva.

-Creo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí, frente tuyo, ¿cierto?-.

Sunset no respondía, sabía a qué se refería pero por alguna razón se había quedado congelada ahí, sin saber qué hacer, decir o pensar. Todo esto estaba yendo muy rápido para ella. Sus manos empezaban a transpirar, y su garganta a secarse.

-Hace tres años que te conocí, y hace tres años que te dije mis sentimientos, y estos por ti no han cambiado nada-. Dijo con tanta resolución que Sunset empezaba a sentir miedo, aunque no sabía porqué.

-Hoy he venido a pedir una respuesta-.

Continuará…..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**III**_

_Miró a su al rededor, de izquierda a derecha. De arriba a abajo, nada le parecía familiar. Volteó a ver el portal, dudosa de si volvía o no a entrar a él. Permaneció sólo unos instantes sumergida en sus pensamientos. Por último, con gran resolución en su corazón, decidió terminar lo que había empezado. Quedarse. Dejando atrás su mundo y todo lo que de él conocía. Dejando que el portal se cerrara de nuevo. Caminó sólo un poco más, tratando de no tropezar, hacia lo que parecía un castillo. Tambaleante, y temblando un poco de frío fijó con firmeza cada paso que daba. A cada paso que daba se alejaba de su hogar, sin embargo, también era un paso más hacia su objetivo._

* * *

-He venido por tu respuesta Sunset Shimmer-.

-Moonlight-. Se sorprendió mucho al verla tan de pronto, parada en frente de ella.

Reinó un silencio muy incómodo, más para Sunset, que se sentía un tanto culpable, un tanto avergonzada y otro tanto confundida. Sólo estaban ahí, inertes ante la situación presente. No se movían ni un poco, salvo el cabello que se les mecía por el viento que empezaba a soplar un poco más fuerte y fresco. El invierno se estaba acercando. Sus miradas estaban fijas en cada una. Los ojos carmesí parecían determinados, mientras que los cían parecían suplicantes. El corazón de Sunset se empezó a acelerar, estaba temerosa. El pulso, la respiración y la transpiración empezaron a incrementarse ante el silencio que se prolongaba, casi eterno para Sunset Shimmer.

Aunque parecía fuerte y decidida, tenaz y muy autosuficiente, la verdad es que Sunset era una chica normal. Tal vez hubiera sido una estudiante estrella para Celestia, sin embargo, también era una chica, cuyo corazón era inexperto. Al igual que Twilight, Sunset se había encerrado completamente en sus estudios, evitando el contacto con otras personas. Pero a diferencia de la nueva alicornio, ella lo había hecho por sentirse superior a los demás. Por creer que los demás eran poca cosa para ella. Durante años evitó todo contacto social deliberadamente, y de manera muy grosera. Esa era la única manera en que sabía hacer las cosas. Hasta claro, que decidió cambiar. Sólo hasta ese entonces, se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era, y más en un mundo ajeno para ella, donde las costumbres y manera de vivir son muy distintas. Más de lo que imaginaba. Fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que, no sabía cómo encajar completamente ahí. Sintió mucho miedo por primera vez, y el miedo era algo que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera cuando llegó a ese mundo. Era un sentimiento que lo consideraba vulgar, e inútil. Pero el destino es juguetón y decidió darle una lección a su corazón engreído, y burlándose en su cara le demostró que todos, sin excepción, sienten miedo en algún momento de su vida.

Y ahí estaba Sunset, parada, sin poder decir nada. Sin poder pensar en nada. Ahí estaba, con un sentimiento de miedo, con inseguridad. Y era un sentimiento que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Se sentía como si estuviera indefensa. Indefensa ante ella, ante el mundo, ante sus sentimientos y sensaciones. Expuesta ante una mirada que podía atravesarla, y que la hacía sentir desnuda. Se sentía abrumada por esos ojos carmesí que eran todo un enigma, y que no podía leer. Era abrumador cómo le hacían sentir tan inferior e indefensa. Por primera vez se sintió como un niño perdido. Como un viajero sin rumbo. Y sintiendo mucha nostalgia sólo pudo agachar la mirada.

Su corazón no estaba listo aún. Aún estaba aprendiendo sobre la amistad, y sus distintas facetas. Tenía mucho que aprender, y eso lo tenía muy claro.

Tomando aire, y fuerzas. Reuniendo el coraje necesario, levantó la mirada, clavándola nuevamente en la figura de Moonlight. Con su corazón tambaleante, se decidió a expresar lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.

-Han pasado tres años desde entonces. Han pasado tres años desde que te ausentaste, y no supe nada de ti. Y siendo sincera, pensé que este día jamás llegaría. Por lo que… no tengo ninguna respuesta para ti hoy. Y no sé si la vaya a tener-. Sintió como su corazón se quitaba un peso de encima, sin embargo, aún no era suficiente.

Moonlight sólo se quedó ahí estática, sin decir ni opinar nada. Sólo estaba ahí, observando con ojos analíticos, con un rostro serio. Cerró un momento los ojos, pensando un poco, procesando la no respuesta que le habían dado. Suspiró un poco, y volvió a abrir los ojos. Sunset pudo observar cómo dentro de esa profunda mirada había un debate, un remolino, una tormenta. ¿Dolor? ¿Frustración? ¿Enojo? No sabía a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba, nunca supo leer a Moonlight.

Volvió a respirar profundamente, y muy lentamente dejó salir un largo suspiro. Un largo, pesado y doloroso suspiro. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

Sunset se sintió un tanto culpable por haber sido un poco desconsiderada. Pero no podía, no quería ser tan injusta y dar una respuesta que no sentía. Por alguna razón, no quería herir más a Moonlight. Y es que ella había sido su primera amiga, aunque por orgullo y vanidad Sunset no lo había aceptado como tal. Fue la única amiga que tuvo desde que había llegado de Equestria, fue la que le dio los fundamentos sobre la amistad, sólo que no se dio cuenta de esto. Y de un momento a otro ese lazo se había perdido y hubo sólo un silencio hasta ahora. Y eso había lastimado inconscientemente a Sunset. Y justo ahora, se sentía un poco ofendida por el trato tan injusto de ésta. Se sintió abandonada otra vez.

Así es, Moonlight había significado más en la vida de ella de lo que quería aceptar. Su corazón orgulloso no quería aceptar que, dependía de ella. No podía aceptar que por primera vez en su vida alguien le había hecho sentir algo especial. Aunque no sabía qué era ese sentimiento cálido, sólo sabía que tenía un sentimiento muy especial guardado sólo para Moonlight. Y cuando de la nada ésta desapareció sintió mucho enojo hacia ella, se sintió muy furiosa, y no sabía porqué. Y ahora, de la nada se presenta, como si nada pasara, haciéndola sentir otra vez vulnerable. Vulnerabilidad, un sentimiento detestado para Sunset. Sintió enojo, frustración, dolor. Por fin se dio la oportunidad de sentir. Por fin los sentimientos la alcanzaron. Después de estar en shock desde la inoportuna intromisión de Moonlight, por fin estaba sentando cabeza. Por fin se estaba dando cuenta la situación en la que estaba, y lo que sabía era es que estaba enojada con Moonlight. Enojada porque la muy cínica se fue, justo el día que le confesó sus sentimientos, y ahora vuelve reclamando una respuesta. Cínica.

Su mirada se tornó furiosa, un leve rubor se formó en sus mejillas ocre. Se sentía estúpida, se sentía la estúpida más grande del mundo. Sintió como si fuera humillada en público, y se preguntó si era el karma que se venía a cobrar todas y cada una de las cosas que ella había hecho con otras personas. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, hasta temblaban un poco. Casi que podía sentir cómo las uñas se encajaban en sus palmas, pero no le importó. El dolor que había en su pecho podía más que otra cosa en ese momento. Su pecho dolía, su corazón se estrujaba cada vez más, y podía sentir cómo sus entrañas se revolvían dentro de ella. Era tanto su enojo que se había puesto roja, roja del coraje, de la vergüenza, de humillación.

Moonlight la miraba serena. Ahí estaba, como si nada, era como si Sunset tuviera razón sobre ella, sobre que era una cínica. Parecía como si nada le inmutara, pero no era así. De verdad podía sentir lo que Sunset sentía en ese momento. Y en su garganta se formó un nudo, al igual que en el estómago. Sabía muy bien cuál era la situación. Y le daba razón a Sunset, que ella no tenía derecho a irrumpir en su nueva vida, y reclamar algo después de tanto tiempo sin hablarle siquiera. Sabía que no era justo para Sunset, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, y claro, cínica.

Los hombros de Sunset parecían estar temblando, ¿estaba llorando?, ¿o era por el coraje?, no estaba segura porque Sunset había bajado la cabeza, así que no podía saber cuál era su expresión en ese momento. Muy despacio, y con cautela se acercó a la figura temblorosa de Sunset, hasta que quedó a sólo un paso de ella, Sunset levantó la mirada e intentó asestar un golpe en el pecho de Moonlight, golpe que detuvo sin dificultad, y con suavidad la tomó por la cintura y se la pegó al cuerpo en un abrazo. Un tierno y delicado abrazo. Un abrazo que había esperado tres años para poder darlo. Sintió como Sunset intentaba zafarse, pero sólo la apretó más, no quería soltarla de nuevo.

-Suéltame, no tienes derecho-. Musitó con rencor Sunset, mientras se revolvía en el abrazo de Moonlight, quién sólo la apretaba más hacia su cuerpo.

-He vuelto Sunset. Te extrañé tanto-.

Los ojos de Sunset se abrieron por completo, había esperado tanto esas palabras, por tres años esperó ese momento, aunque en ese momento no quisiera admitirlo. Cesando los golpes, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos suplicantes de perdón por su ausencia. Vio a una amiga arrepentida, y se vio a sí misma reflejada en aquéllos ojos amistosos. Se vio a sí misma reflejada en la necesidad de tener de vuelta a su amiga. Se vio reflejada su propia felicidad. Ya no aguantaba más, su frágil ser se rompió en ese momento. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y ya no aguantando más las lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos cían. Era la primera vez que lloraba enfrente de Moonlight, y era vergonzoso, muy vergonzoso. Pero lo era más, la forma en cómo se agarró del cuerpo de su amiga. Y aunque se sentía muy dolida no quería soltarla, sentía que tenía que sacar todo ese dolor, y rabia contenida por tres años. Debía de hacer responsable a Moonlight por hacerla llorar de esa manera, y la castigó usándola como su pañuelo. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, y la hundió más para que no viera su rostro llorar. Moonlight sólo la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos, sabía que tenía que recuperar el tiempo. Sabía que se había ausentado tanto en la vida de Sunset, que no había estado ahí para ella, para apoyarla y empujarla en la dirección correcta. Sabía que la había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba. Por eso, la tomó con más fuerza aún, reconfortando a una indefensa Sunset.

Era una escena enternecedora aquella. Dos personas que se han encontrado nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo de no verse. Dos almas que se creían perdidas se vuelven a encontrar, para sólo poder abrazarse, y poder sentir ese calor que tanto les hacía falta. Dos figuras que se necesitaban estaban abrazadas, sin que les importara nada más al rededor. Estaban unidas en un reconfortante momento, en el que nadie podía ser partícipe, excepto ellas.

-Te ves hermosa cuando lloras-. Dijo, posando un delicado beso en la frente de Sunset Shimmer.

-Tonta-. Sólo alcanzó a decir, aceptando el beso que le ofrecía después de tanto tiempo Moonlight. Un sentimiento cálido la llenó al sentir esos labios, llenándola de golpe, haciéndola sentir increíblemente reconfortada. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro aún sonrojado. Una pequeña, linda y tierna sonrisa adornó el bello rostro de Sunset, haciéndolo ver aún más bello de lo que ya era.

Del cielo, unas gotas empezaron a caer, de pronto, sin previo aviso muchas más cayeron, mojando todo a su paso. El pavimento, los árboles, plantas, flores, pasto, casas, todo. El agua corría por las calles, era una lluvia de otoño. Una lluvia fría y tupida.

Moonlight se acercó con el rostro empapado, a una también empapada Sunset, y le susurró al oído unas palabras, que por el ruido que hacía la lluvia no logró escuchar del todo bien. Pero que le parecía que decía: _"Lo siento"._

…_._

Después de llorar, pedir perdón, y huir de la lluvia, ahora se encontraban nuevamente en el departamento de Sunset. Moonlight la había llevado hasta allá en su carro. No iba a dejarla a su suerte, no cuando ya se había ausentado tres años sin explicar nada. Y que por cierto, seguía sin explicar.

Justo ahora, estaba sentada en una silla situada a lado de una mesa, que dedujo sería el comedor. Sunset se encontraba dándose un baño caliente para no coger un resfriado después. Después de unos momentos salió del baño, dejando salir una nube de vapor. Caminó un poco más hacía su cama y se dejó caer, mientras se secaba el cabello. Traía puesta el pijama. Que por cierto, no dejaba ver bien el cuerpo de Sunset. Moonlight se quejó mentalmente.

Cuando parecía que por fin habían arreglado sus diferencias comunicativas, ahí estaba de nuevo, ese molesto e incómodo silencio entre las dos. Sunset trataba de ignorar la mirada sugerente de la otra, secando su cabello con la toalla.

De pronto, Moonlight, se levantó y se acercó un poco a ella, y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-. Dijo, así sin más. Sin explicar nada, sin decir algo más afable, después de todo lo que había pasado eso era lo mínimo.

Encaminándose hacia la puerta, de pronto algo la detuvo abruptamente. Sintió un cuerpo pegándose en su espalda, más de lo que esperaba. Parecía que Sunset, en un arranque, se levantó para impedir que se fuera.

-Espera. No te vayas. No me dejes otra vez-. Suplicó.

-No te voy a dejar, no otra vez-.

-¿Me lo prometes?-.

Silencio.

-Te lo prometo-.

….

-¿De todas maneras, por qué estás tan molesta Fluttershy?-. Rainbow se encontraba acomodando unas cajas para mascotas, en el refugio situado en el centro del pueblo.

-¡No estoy enojada!-. Lo estaba. Y mucho.

-Hmm-. Sólo suspiró, volviendo a su trabajo de acomodar.

-Oye, ¿por qué no para la próxima le pides a otra persona que te ayude? No sé, tal vez pueda ser Rarity, ah, pero la última vez desató un apocalipsis hámster. Creo que Applejack…-. No había terminado de decir cuando sintió que algo se impactaba sobre su hueca cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-. Chilló un tanto enojada por el sorpresivo golpe, agarrando el objeto que parecía ser un juguete para perro, muy duro. ¡Y vaya que lo era!.

"_Tonta Rainbow Dash, tonta, tonta, tonta, ¡y yo que quería pasar más tiempo con ella!"._

No logró decir lo que pensaba en ese momento, sólo quería terminar pronto con su trabajo voluntario de ese día, e irse a casa, para olvidarse sobre la chica que Dash consideraba linda, y que la misma no quería estar ahí, en ese lugar a solas con ella.

Rainbow sólo la miraba extrañada en silencio sobándose el chichón. Fluttershy, su amiga se comportaba de manera extraña y no sabía porqué. Pero de lo único que tenía certeza es que, pronto empezaría su tan esperado juego de fútbol, y quería terminar pronto con eso, e irse a verlo a casa. Era lo que consideraba de importancia en ese momento. Tonta Rainbow Dash.

Mientras Fluttershy buscaba profundizar su amistad con Rainbow, ésta sólo se preocupaba por el partido que le aguardaba en casa.

….

-¡Vaya!, ¡sí que me ha sorprendido lo que soltó Pinkie en el almuerzo!-. Rió AJ, que cargaba una gran caja llena de quién sabe qué.

-¿Te refieres a la de Sunset?-. Arqueó una ceja la chica de cabellera morada, que miraba un inventario.

AJ estaba ayudando a cargar unas cosas a Rarity, aunque realmente no pesaban mucho, las fuerzas de la más delicada no eran suficientes para hacerse cargo. Así que amablemente, obligó a Applejack a ayudarle con las cajas de contenido desconocido.

-Tienes razón, no sabía nada al respecto. Y eso que hoy me topé con Sunset en la mañana. A veces me gustaría saber cómo es que Pinkie consigue la información-. Rarity se mordió el pulgar pensativa, que seguía sin levantar la mirada del papel.

-Es sólo Pinkie, siendo Pinkie. Aunque en eso tienes razón, sólo ella es capaz de sacar información de la nada, y de fuentes desconocidas. Todo un misterio-. Cargaba la última caja, que pesaba más que las otras.

-Has acertado en todo, querida-. Le guiñó un ojo a AJ, y podría jurar que aquélla se había sonrojado un poco ante el gesto.

-¡Fiu!, Pinkie es un misterio, sabe cosas que nadie más, cosas que nadie se imagina. Creo que hay que tener cuidado con ella, capaz y también se termina enterando de nuestros secretos-. Esa última caja la había hecho sudar más de lo que esperaba, y mientras recobraba el aliento quitaba unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente. Rarity le ofreció un vaso de agua, que aceptó gustosamente.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices!, (risita), ¡eso sería completamente absurdo!, aunque entiendo tu punto…-, se detuvo un momento para observar con mayor detenimiento a AJ, quien se abanicaba con su sombrero y se había desabotonado un poco la blusa, -realmente sería algo con lo que no hay que jugar, aunque diga casi siempre puras tonterías, la verdad es que Pinkie es muy capaz, y perspicaz-. Giró la cabeza cuando AJ se percató que la estaba mirando.

-¡Te doy toda la razón, sugarcube!-, le devolvió el guiño anterior, -Y a lo que a mi respecta, prefiero que mis secretos sigan así, secretos-. Se sacudió un poco la falda y se volvió a poner el no abotonó su blusa, tal vez por olvido, o descuido, o simplemente porque no le daba la gana.

-¡Vaya! La honesta de Applejack también tiene su lado oscuro-. La voz delicada de Rarity se tornó en una burlona, y apoyándose de costado, en el hombro de AJ, acercó un poco más el rostro para enfatizar más su burla.

-¡La honestidad no tiene nada que ver con esto!, ¡es completamente diferente!, todos tenemos algo que no queremos que se sepa, y no es como si les estuviera mintiendo, es sólo que no hay necesidad de que sepan todo-. Aún con el peso de Rarity en su hombro, giró la cabeza para otro lado, no quería toparse con la burlona mirada de su amiga más opuesta a ella.

Rarity soltó una carcajada, no aguantando más la risa, y aunque sabía que una dama no debía hacer eso no pudo evitarlo. Y es que molestar a AJ no tenía precio, y de un tiempo acá le había tomado el gusto. Se había vuelto una costumbre, molestarse mutuamente, enojarse, reconciliarse. Sobre todo reconciliarse. Siempre que empezaban con ese jueguito, una de las dos terminaría enojada, y se iría. Para que después llegara (Applejack) pidiendo disculpas. Y es que no importaba si AJ era la más ofendida, siempre terminaba pidiendo disculpas, disculpas que consistían en tartas caseras de manzana, o algún postre casero que amaba Rarity. Pero lo que más le gustaba era la notita que venía junto con la tarta/postre, poniendo un "Lo siento", escrito a mano. Para una amante de los detalles, eso era lo que más le gustaba de AJ.

Aunque pareciera a simple vista una chica criada en el campo, y un tanto bruta, terca y ruda, también era una chica delicada, que gustaba de las cosas sencillas y practicas. Le gustaba ser detallista, de manera muy discreta, pero siempre tenía un detalle, y más con ella, por sus continuas y eternas peleas. Del grupo de amigas, AJ siempre era la más considerada, la más cercana y afable. Siempre dispuesta a escuchar con sinceridad, y nunca callaba ante alguna injusticia. A sus ojos, la simpleza de su amiga era hermosa, y tenía gusto y estilo. Había llegado a querer a Applejack por su manera de ser. Por ser como era, simple y sencilla. Un perfecto diamante en bruto, que no necesitaba ser pulido.

-¡Hey!, ¡no creo que te rías cuando te diga los kilos que has ganado!-. También podía llegar a ser descortés, grosera y sin tacto. Al fin rufián.

Y se desencadenó la pelea.

….

Moonlight tomaba un baño caliente, después de haber sido convencida de ello por Sunset Shimmer, quien esperaba afuera, mientras revisaba algo en su móvil.

Se dice que la ducha es algo catártico, y es gusto de muchos pensar en la regadera, en silencio y en sincronía con el agua. Ahí estaba Moonlight, con los ojos cerrados, erguida, con un cabello que parecía más largo de lo normal. Sin pensar en nada, con la mente vacía. No quería pensar en nada, si lo hacía sentía que cometería una locura. Un error, error que no se perdonaría. Cerró la llave, y salió de la regadera. Pronto descubrió que su ropa no estaba, y que en lugar de éstas había otras, que por deducción pertenecían a Sunset. Por un momento dudó. Dudó en ponerse esa ropa, pero tampoco quería salir en toalla. Tomó la ropa, y se vistió con ellas, de manera calmada, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Se miró en el espejo del lava manos, se vio a los ojos, aún estaban un poco irritados por aguantar las lágrimas. No tenía derecho de llorar, y menos sabiendo lo que le había hecho Sunset. Tomó valor y salió del cuarto de baño. Sunset la esperaba. Muy tranquila puso su móvil en la mesita de noche, y le dirigió la mirada, esperando respuestas.

Moonllght sólo se limito a ignorar lo obvio, y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, secando su cabellera larga. Cerró los ojos para ignorar la mirada de Sunset, vacío su mente, y sólo se dedicó a restregar la tela sobre su cabellera. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Sunset, pero no quiso prestarle atención.

La paciencia de Sunset era limitada. Su carácter fuerte no esperaba, y ya no aguantaba más. Nuevamente, sintiéndose enojada, lanzó una almohada sobre la despreocupada Moonlight, iniciando así una guerra de almohadas. En algún momento, la pelea se intensificó, volviéndose un poco más agresiva, poniendo más fuerza de lo normal en el lanzamiento. Finalmente, en un descuido que no desaprovechó, logró tumbar a Moonlight de un solo golpe, sólo un golpe directo y certero puso fin a la confrontación. Quedando por encima de ella, le dio una mirada amenazante. Moonlight podría jurar que la habitación se oscureció un poco, junto con la mirada de la otra chica.

-Moonlight, sigo esperando una explicación-. Una voz de ultratumba salía de los labios de la, no muy contenta, Sunset Shimmer.

-Oye, espera, espera… no es necesaria tanta violencia…-. Decía un poco aturdida Moonlight, que se estaba recuperando en el suelo. Y con un poco de esfuerzo lograba levantarse, para quedar de frente con Sunset, que la miraba dispuesta a darle otro golpe por si intentaba escapar. Y que para su sorpresa, es tomada por los brazos, y llevada a la cama, otra vez. Era la segunda vez que Moonlight hacía eso con ella. Pero esta vez era diferente, la primera vez fue para burlarse de ella, pero ahora era porque buscaba defenderse de sus golpes. Podía ver una aturdida Moonlight que pedía un respiro de sus golpes, y la única manera que tenía era inmovilizarla, de la manera que fuera. Si no, tenía la certeza que Sunset seguiría descargando su frustración con cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mano, y eso dolería más que una almohada en su cara o estómago.

-¡Pero qué violenta te has vuelto!-. Seguía sosteniendo fuertemente a la chica debajo de ella.

-Sabes que te lo mereces-.

Moonlight entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario irónico de la bronceada, después soltó una risita, y dejó caer su cuerpo a lado de Sunset, que se sonrojaba un poco. Después tomó una almohada, y reanudó el ataque, pero esta vez parecía un poco avergonzada.

Oh Sunset, se avergonzaba con facilidad.

-¡Espera, espera!, ¡auch!, ¡qué me haces daño-. Gritaba un poco, haciéndose ovillo, para cubrirse de las embestidas propiciadas por Sunset, que no paraba ni un poco. Quién sentía su cara arder de vergüenza, vergüenza de saber lo fácil que le resultaba a Moonlight acercarse a ella, y romper todas sus barreras y prejuicios.

Después de que hubo sacado toda su frustración, coraje y vergüenza, los golpes pararon, dejando exhausta a Sunset, y adolorada a Moonlight. Muy dolorida. No sabía el daño que podían causar las almohadas hasta esa noche. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó muy rápido, y ya se había hecho de noche para el asombro de ambas.

-¿Sigues trabajando el mismo lugar?, tal vez pueda hacerte una visita. Claro, si quieres-. Decía una dolorida Moonlight, que se sobaba el brazo derecho que había recibido la mayoría de los golpes.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!, sí, sigo trabajando ahí-. Respondió rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha.

Trabajo. Claro que Sunset Shimmer trabajaba. ¿De qué otra manera podría vivir ahí?, trabajaba a medio turno durante tres días a la semana, y turno completo los domingos, una vez al mes. Trabajaba en una tienda de música, donde aparte de vender CD's, también se encontraban instrumentos musicales variados.

-Gracias a ti tengo ese trabajo-. Comentó casi en susurro, al estilo Fluttershy, agachando ligeramente la cabeza, y desviando la mirada.

-Entonces deberías estar agradecida, en lugar de estarme pegando-. Sarcasmo.

-¡Serás!-. Y antes de que si quiera pudiera moverse, sintió como las manos de Moonlight sostenían sus muñecas con firmeza. Quedando de frente unos instantes, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que, sin quererlo, ella misma se había acercado mucho a su irritante amiga, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Su corazón se paró por unos instantes, para reanudar su latir con más fuerza.

Casi se le sale el corazón cuando sintió que una mano se delizaba hacia su cintura, la otra le seguía sosteniendo su muñeca derecha. De pronto sintió un tirón, y cayendo sobre el pecho de Moonlight no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse en sobre manera. Con la cabeza en el pecho de Moonlight, podía escuchar sus latidos, y pudo notar que también se había acelerado el corazón de ella. Sintió un poco de felicidad muy en el fondo.

Y así se quedaron, acostadas sobre la cama de Sunset, mientras que ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Moonlight.

Por alguna razón extraña, el estar así le hacía sentir muy bien. Sentía una calidez recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla de la cabeza. Se sentía bien, se sentía segura en esa posición. Nunca antes alguien la había tratado así.

Pero aún su corazón no estaba listo para aquello. No se sentía merecedora de aquello, sentía que era un desperdicio gastar ese gesto en alguien como ella. Que no hacía otra cosa que lastimar a los demás. Todavía sentía mucha culpa por todo lo sucedido desde su llegada a ese mundo.

-¿No crees que es extraño?-. Preguntó Sunset, que recargaba aún su cabeza contra el pecho de su amiga.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Esto-.

-¿Esto?-.

-Sí, que estemos de esta manera, tú y yo, en la cama, tu sabes, extraño-.

-¿Te incomoda?-.

-No, no es eso. Bueno sí, un poco. Es sólo que…-.

-¿Es sólo?-.

-Es sólo que, es extraño que dos hembras estén de esta manera tan… ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿próximas la una de la otra?-.

-¿Hembras?-.

-¿Eh?, digo, mujeres, chicas, tu sabes (risita nerviosa), ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo-. Sentía como un sudor frío le recorría la médula espinal.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellas. En eso, Sunset se percató que el agarre que mantenía Moonlight se fue suavizando, y sintió como muy lentamente se iba alejando de ella.

-Lo siento. No quería molestarte-.

-¡No, espera!, me expresé mal-.

Los ojos de color carmín se posaron en una muy nerviosa Sunset, que tenía todo un remolino en su cabeza.

-Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada aún al roce con otras personas. En serio, disculpa-. Se disculpó de manera muy sincera, y sus ojos daban fe de ello.

-Todo esto me tiene muy confundida. Y admito que a veces no sé qué hacer, y me siento frustrada por eso. La gente de este mundo, (¡!), digo lugar, se comporta de manera muy libre, de una manera con la que no estoy familiarizada. Y no puedo llevarles el ritmo en muchas ocasiones. Me siento fuera de lugar en algunas ocasiones-. Notó como Moonlight la miraba atenta. -Y no sé qué pensar acerca de todo esto. No estoy segura de qué sentir o pensar, todo es tan confuso-. Una mueca de confusión se notaba en su rostro.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Preguntó un poco confundida la de ojos carmesí.

-De tus sentimientos hacia mi-.

-….-

-Lo siento, es sólo que, no sé cómo responder a ellos. De donde vengo no es común que dos hem… mujeres estén juntas de manera romántica. Yo misma no sé qué pensar a cerca de ello-.

-A veces no es necesario pensar tanto-.

-Eso no quita mi confusión-.

-Lo sé-. Se acomodó mejor, para tener de frente a Sunset y proseguir con su plática. -Pero a veces es así, el corazón es muy caprichoso, y nos hace enamorarnos de manera… ¿extraña?, y a veces de "hembras-. Enfatizó la última palabra de manera extraña.

""_¿"Enamoramos"?, ¡¿está enamorada de mi?!"_

-¿Acaso estás enamorada de mi?-. Se sorprendió a sí misma por esa pregunta.

-¿Te soy sincera?-.

-Por favor-.

-No lo sé-.

"_¿Se está burlando de mi?"_

-Pero…-.

"_¿Pero?"_

-Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que quiero tenerte cerca de mi, tenerte más que amiga, quiero que seas algo más para mi, y que yo sea algo más para ti. Es es todo lo que quiero por ahora. Sé que eres la persona de la que me podría enamorar-.

-¿Podrías?, lo siento, me siento muy confundida ahora. ¿Qué acaso aquí, y en todas partes, se pide una relación cuando se está enamorado?-. La experiencia de Sunset en el amor era nulo (Flash no cuenta), pero tenía entendido que se salía estando enamorados. Era de sentido común.

Había olvidado el poco sentido común que podía presentar Moonlight.

-Sin embargo, yo pienso que se sale con una persona para conocerla más a fondo, y ver con mayor claridad lo que te atrajo de ella. Claro que, también te encontrarás con cosas que no te gustan, pero que reafirman y embellecen lo que más te gustó desde un principio. No sé cómo expresarlo, no soy muy buena en cuestiones del amor-. Paró de hablar para meditar mejor lo que quería expresar.

"_¿Entonces a qué viene tu sermón si estás igual que yo?, ¿Eh?"_

-Lo que sí sé, y lo tengo muy claro es que ¡tú me gustas!, me gustas y mucho. Me gusta tu cabellera que es como el tranquilo atardecer, tu piel tan caliente (hot), tus delicadas manos, tus ojos altivos y presuntuosos, con ese color que tanto me gusta. Me gusta tu sonrisa desafiante, junto con tu porte de guerrera. Me gustan tus orejas, pequeñas y perfectas. Me gustan tus pechos que tienen perfecta simetría, me gusta tu figura esbelta, tu vientre, tu cintura y tus caderas de mujer. Me gustan tus piernas firmes, me gusta todo de ti. Me gusta tu cuerpo, y no mentiré al decirte que lo deseo, pero no temas, que también lo respeto, y no haré nada que no te guste o incomode-.

"¡Espera, espera, espera!, ¡esto está yendo muy rápido!, ¿pechos, cintura, vientre?, ¡¿deseo!?, ¡rayos, que directa eres!".

-Pero no sólo tu aspecto físico me atrae, eres muy hermosa Sunset Shimmer, de bello parecer, y es un placer admirarte. Pero también me gusta tu forma de ser. Aunque eres a veces un poco brusca, terca, necia, y grosera, también eres una persona inteligente, perfeccionista, y muy sensible. Detrás de toda esa dureza hay una Sunset Shimmer sincera, tierna y muy cariñosa. Me gustan todas y cada una de tus facetas, y aunque a veces quererte duela, no puedo evitarlo-.

Sunset Shimmer no daba crédito a la tan inaudita confesión que le dio Moonlight. Sus ojos abiertos completamente, observaban a Moonlight, que no parecía avergonzarse en lo más mínimo por soltar toda esa cursilería junta. Pero a cambio de ésta, ella sí que estaba muy roja, sentía sus orejas arder por toda la vergüenza acomunada. No sabía qué decir, cuando parecía que encontraba una palabra la olvidaba en el acto. Esa confesión hizo temblar su corazón, sintió felicidad, emoción, algo que no se esperaba. Era la primera y única confesión que la había hecho sentir emocionada.

"_¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué yo…? ¿Por qué me siento de pronto tan feliz por sus palabras?"_

Las manos de Moonlight recorrieron su espalda, hasta llegar a su cuello, para después, con los dedos, jugar con su cabello. Sintió escalofríos por ese recorrido. No podía moverse, algo le impedía moverse y defenderse ante las caricias propiciadas por la otra.

Sin preverlo, vio como el rostro de Moonlight se acercaba de manera lenta su rostro. A sus labios.

"_¡Celestia, vas muy rápido! ¡Cuerpo muévete, por favor!"_

Sintió como algo muy suave y húmedo, como el rocío de la mañana, se posaba sobre sus pálidos labios rosas. Sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, y cómo sus sentidos se agudizaban. Una carga eléctrica se disparó por todo su cuerpo, erizando su piel. Una especia de éxtasis. Y no sabía cómo es que eso podía pasar. No sabía cómo es que una caricia de esa índole podía ser tan placentero, y más si venía de una chica. Que por cierto era su mejor amiga. ¿Amiga? ¿Seguirían siendo amigas después de esto?. Los labios de Moonlight eran suaves y cálidos, y los de Sunset parecían arder y ya no aguantando más, ya sea por deseo o necesidad, correspondió al beso que le brindaba la otra "hembra".

Sin saber el por qué, se dejó llevar por la tierna caricia que estaba recibiendo por parte de su amiga. No era su primer beso, pero sí era su primer beso con alguien de su mismo género. Y eso hasta cierto punto la incomodó, le incomodó el hecho de no sentirse incómoda por estarse besando de esa manera con otra chica. Un juego de palabras paradójicas.

Con sus ojos cerrados, y sus labios disfrutando del momento, no se dio cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque tampoco le importaba gran cosa. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo se dejaba llevar, y es que a lado de Moonlight siempre hacía locuras, y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

El beso en realidad no duró mucho, pero sí fue, hasta cierto punto, intenso, y muy profundo.

-¿Moonlight?-.

-Dime-.

-Tengo miedo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No sé nada acerca del amor-.

-Entonces deja que te enseñe-.

-¡!

"_Sí, por favor enséñame… espera ¿qué?"_

Moonlight tomó con delicadeza, pero firmeza, las manos de Sunset, que habían comenzado a temblar un poco por semejante comentario. Y con delicadeza depositó un beso sobre ellas, para después darle un beso en la frente.

Sin advertirlo, Sunset Shimmer se había metido al terreno que tanto había evitado. Amar sólo trae problemas, y era algo que ella no quería, y menos en ese mundo. Pero sin siquiera pedirlo, se vio envuelta en ello, y es que Moonlight siempre la orillaba a hacer cosas que por sí misma no haría. Y aunque eso le molestara, no podía negarse ante Moonlight.

Sunset Shimmer estaba conociendo otro sentimiento. Un sentimiento cálido, y un tanto pegajoso. Pero que la hacía sentir bien.

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**IV**_

_El viento no dejó de soplar con fuerza. La noche se comenzó a volverse más y más fría, una tormenta estaba por desatarse. La pequeña chica, que sólo llevaba ropa delgada pronto sintió frío. Se llevó los brazos hacia el pecho, para conservar un poco el calor de su cuerpo. Sin resultado. Pronto empezó a tiritar de frío, su cabello se movía al son del viento que rugía cada vez más fuerte. En sus ojos se vio una leve preocupación. El frío se hizo más presente, y la ropa que llevaba no era suficiente, sólo traía una falda de color naranja con franjas de color morado y blanco, y una playera ligera morada. No esperaba que su nuevo mundo fuera tan frío._

* * *

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Sunset. Desde que llegó, Moonlight no había vuelto a ver reír de esa manera a Sunset. Era simplemente bello y muy tierno, verla de esa manera, reír con un rubor en las mejillas. Divino. Moonlight sólo sonrió tiernamente, no pudiendo ocultar lo que pensaba de su querida Sunset. Con gentileza levantó la mano, y muy delicadamente acarició la mejilla izquierda de la chica dorada, que no paraba de reírse de manera adorable.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-. Preguntó aún acariciándole la mejilla de manera suave pero constante.

La risa no paraba, y con voz muy entrecortada por la falta de respiración Sunset intentaba contestar, pero simplemente no podía. Y es que estaba realmente feliz, extrañada de su propio comportamiento, se sentía rara, pero feliz.

-Es sólo que… tú (risita)… no, no puedo (risita)… contenerme… esto es tan extraño… (respiración forzada), es que…-. Quitando unas lágrimas de sus ojos, trataba de decir algo. -Es que me acabas de decir que no eres buena en el amor, y aún así tú me quiere enseñar, realmente no tiene lógica eso-. Logró decir con gran dificultad por la falta de aire.

Moonlight sólo la observaba con mirada serena, y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Con sólo ver la reacción tan natural de Sunset, se sentía bien, sentía una gran calma por dentro. La franqueza natural de Sunset siempre le había gustado, era algo que admiraba de ella, y que de manera positiva, envidiaba.

Trazando un camino en los labios de Sunset, que no paraba de reír, posó su mirada en éstos, era la primera vez que veía a su amiga reírse de esa manera. Quería atesorar cada momento, cada facción, cada sonido hecho por esos labios que acababa de besar. Dejó salir un suspiro tranquilo y sereno. Se comenzaba a enamorar.

Acercándose un poco más depositó un beso express, que tomó por sorpresa a Sunset Shimmer.

-El que no sea buena en el amor, no quiere decir que no sepa sobre éste-. La miró desafiante.

Tenía un punto.

-Eh… supongo-. El incómodo sentimiento de inseguridad invadió nuevamente a Sunset. No sabía sí echar a patadas a Moonlight de su cama, o qué. Aunque sentía una clara atracción, su sentido común no la dejaba llevarse por el momento, ni por lo que le hacía sentir Moonlight.

El miedo sólo se apoderó de Sunset, su corazón delicado y frágil no podía aceptar aquello tan fácilmente. Se había dejado llevar, sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias que esto traería. Fue una tonta por dejar que eso pasara, sabía muy bien los sentimientos de Moonlight hacía ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a corresponderlos. Simplemente porque no le entraba la idea de liarse con alguien de ese mundo, no quería enamorarse. Y enamorarse de Moonlight le aterraba por alguna razón. Era tonto ese razonamiento, sin embargo, es lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Lo siento Moonlight… realmente lo siento. Y es por eso que no quería que pasar esto, y no te lo mereces, eres mi amiga, fuiste mi primera amiga, por lo que eres muy importante para mi pero…-, tomó aire para poder terminar de decir lo que iba a decir. -No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Simplemente no siento que sea correcto. No me siento bien al respecto con esto-. Soltó todo sin mirar directamente los ojos carmesí de la otra chica.

Pero había olvidado lo bien que la conocía Moonlight, tanto tiempo sin verla le había hecho olvidar las cualidades que tanto admiró en secreto. Moonlight era muy perspicaz, y sabía cuando Sunset no estaba segura de algo, sabía cuando mentía, sabía cada cosa que le atormentaba. Y entendía a qué se refería. Sunset había olvidado lo tenaz que podía llegar a ser su amiga. Y Moonlight no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. No se daría por vencida hasta haberlo hecho e intentado todo. Todo.

-Dime algo Sunset, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?-.

-¿Miedo?, ¡yo no….!-. La mirada carmesí de esos ojos tan profundos, hicieron que Sunset perdiera por completo la determinación de su corazón. No pudo hacer más que guardar silencio y girar la mirada, evitando así mirar a Moonlight.

"_Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo". _

-Yo no tengo miedo-. Susurró, casi audible para la otra chica.

Moonlight nuevamente abrazó a Sunset, poniendo en su pecho la cabeza de ella, y con tierna voz habló a su corazón. -No tengas miedo, no tienes porqué tenerlo-. Acarició con suavidad el cabello de Sunset, que parecía estar temblando un poco, en respuesta a esto, Moonlight sólo la abrazó más fuerte.

-Yo no sé nada acerca del amor-.

-Ya lo dijiste. Descuida, nadie sabe nada acerca del amor-.

-Pero en serio, yo no sé si eso sea para mi-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Yo sólo sé lastimar a los demás. Lo único que sé hacer es lastimarlos, y descepcionarlos. Toda mi vida ha sido así, siempre hiriendo, insultando, pisoteando, escupiendo sobre los sentimientos de los demás. Decepcionando sus expectativas hacia mi. Soy un fracaso-. La imagen de Celestia apareció de pronto en su mente, haciendo que su pecho se contrajera. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, y se sujetó con fuerza de la ropa de Moonlight.

"_¿Por qué me atormentas?"._

-Sunset…-.

-¡No, por favor, ya basta!, ¡yo no quiero esto!, ¡no quiero lastimar a nadie, ni mucho menos a ti!. ¡No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos!, por favor, entiéndelo-.

-¿No puedes, o no quieres?-.

-¡Por favor, detén esto!, ¡no empieces otra vez!-.

Lejos de ser una discusión, era más bien una súplica por parte de la chica dorada, que no quería dar lugar a ese sentimiento tan cálido que se dejó ver en su cálido beso con Moonlight. El género era una excusa, la poca experiencia también lo era. Sólo era una excusa para no aceptar su miedo a tener una relación, que probablemente la haría feliz, pero que su aún presente orgullo no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Lo mismo había pasado hace tres años, el mismo escenario, quitando el beso. Hace tres años Moonlight se abrió y compartió sus sentimientos, pero Sunset no quiso aceptarlos, por la simple vanidad de su naturaleza. Y así como había hecho antes, hirió y pisoteó los sentimientos de Moonlight. Y después de hacerlo comenzó su relación con Flash, que por cierto, alardeo con Moonlight. Después de eso, ella desapareció de ese lugar. Hasta ahora.

-No entiendo porqué te haces esto, no entiendo porqué te sigues humillando de esta manera-. Lágrimas muy sinceras y llenas de culpas, corrían por las mejillas de Sunset.

-Porque quererte de esta manera, como lo hago, no es ninguna humillación, ni presenta ninguna molestia-. Levantó con su mano derecha la barbilla de Sunset, quitando con los dedos las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

-¡Realmente creí que no volverías!, ¡realmente creí que me odiabas!-.

-¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué?-.

-Por lo sucedido con Flash-.

-…-.

-¿Me odias?-. Los cían de Sunset se fijaron en los carmesí de Moonlight, de manera seria. Y pudo notar como la expresión de su amiga parecía dolida. Tragó saliva.

-No te odio-.

Sunset sintió un corto alivio.

-Pero…-.

El alivio desapareció, comenzando a formarse un nudo en su estómago.

-Pero todo lo que me dijiste ese día, después de todo lo que pasamos y vivimos… fue realmente duro escuchar esas palabras, ¿sabes?. Me dolió mucho. Me rompió el corazón-. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, no quería llorar, no lo iba a hacer, iba a aguantar como lo había hecho todo este tiempo.

-¿Es por eso que tú…?-.

Moonlight interrumpió.

-No, no fue por eso que me fui. Mi ausencia fue por otras circunstancias, no tuvo nada que ver con tu romance fingido-.

-¿Cómo es que sabes… que fue así?-.

-Te conozco Sunset, y sabía que ese pobre chico no sabía con quién se metía, sentí un poco de pena por él-. Finalmente bromeó un poco. Sintiendo el ambiente tenso decidió alivianarlo un poco. No quería pelear con Sunset en el segundo día de su reencuentro.

-¡Oye!-. Le dio un pequeño golpecito en el pecho, sonriendo un poco. Sabía que Moonlight lo hacía para hacerla sentir bien. Siempre preocupándose por otros, mientras que ella sólo se preocupaba por sí misma. Se sentía tan egoísta.

-Jamás me ofendería por esa farsa. Pero sí me sentí muy ofendida por cómo pisoteaste mi sinceridad por lo que sentía por ti. Me sentí dolida y traicionada, en la manera en cómo te burlaste de mi-.

El corazón de Sunset se iba acelerando, y mientras lo hacía sentía cómo dolía a cada palpitar. Moonlight tenía razón en sentirse así, y le daba toda la razón sin oponerse en nada. Nuevamente se volvió a sentir la peor persona del mundo.

Y antes de que de nuevo se viniera a bajo, las manos frías de Moonlight agarraron las suyas, y las llevó a su pecho, donde pudo sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de ésta.

-Pero, si he regresado, es porque no quiero irme de este mundo sin antes haber peleado por lo que quiero. Y yo te quiero a ti-.

"_¿Irte de este mundo?. Eso sonó tan exagerado, incluso para ti". _

El corazón de ambas se volvió a acelerar, casi en sincronía.

-Moonlight-. Los ojos de Sunset tenían un brillo muy especial. Y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas. -Yo no sé nada acerca de esto. A penas y estoy aprendiendo a cómo hacer amigos-. Dijo, tratando de sonar sutil.

-¿Amigos? ¿Amistad?-.

-Si-.

-La amistad tiene diferentes facetas, ¿sabes?. Y el romance, es una de esas facetas. Déjame enseñarte. Déjate descubrir esa otra cara de la amistad. Déjame enseñarte, como en los viejos tiempos-.

Los ojos cían se abrieron aún más, y sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas de lo que ya estaban. Ese día había escuchado tantas cosas cursis, y ya no aguantaba la vergüenza ajena de tener que escuchar eso. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue, la sensación de emoción que sintió por cada palabra dicha por la otra. ¿El amor es otra cara de la amistad? ¿Acaso había un truco en esa frase?

-Déjame demostrarte que no hay nada que temer. No te quiero lastimar-.

-¿Por qué yo?-.

-Porque eres tú, Sunset. Sólo por esa razón, no hay otra razón más-.

-No entiendo-.

-Eso es porque no ves tu propia valía. No ves lo maravillosa que puedes llegar a ser, de lo que ya eres-.

-¿No te da vergüenza decir tantas cursilerías?-.

-¿Tenías que arruinar el momento?-.

-Lo siento-.

"_Sólo quería preguntar. Lo siento"._

Ambas sonrieron con una expresión relajada, y con un brillo muy especial en los ojos.

…..

El trío de sirenas, se encontraban ahora con sus pijamas, viendo un programa de TV. En realidad sólo veían la pantalla, sin poner real atención sobre lo que pasaba en ese aparato. Sólo lo miraban con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte. Cada una pensando en diferentes cosas. Adagio se estaba comportando de manera muy serena, tanto que empezaba a preocupar a las otras dos. Cuando Adagio se volvía muy reservada, sólo significaba una cosa: problemas.

-Estás demasiado tranquila Adagio. A pesar de nuestra situación-. Intentó sonar como reproche Aria, pero se notaba más su preocupación.

-¿No creen que es raro esto?-.

-Sí, llevo rato tratando de entender de qué va este programa-. Exclamó Sonata levantando las manos en dirección a la pantalla. Aria sólo rodó los ojos.

-Me refiero a Moonlight-. Prosiguió sin darle importancia a Sonata.

-¿Qué hay con ella?-. Aria no parecía entender a qué se refería su compañera.

-El hecho de que ella esté aquí, justamente en este lugar-. Acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde en su rostro. -Ella está planeando algo, y estoy segura que no nos encontró por casualidad. Ella nos estaba buscando-.

Logró captar la atención de las otras dos, que parecían comprender algo que habían pasado por alto.

-Ahora que lo dices-. Los ojos de Aria se tornaron pensativos, Sonata puso una expresión más seria ante la situación.

-Pero, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Moonlight está planeando hacer algo a lo grande. ¿Crees que quiera volver a… "intentar aquello"?-. La voz de Aria, como pocas veces, se tornó un poco dubitativa.

-N-no lo sé, puede ser una posibilidad. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que, ella va a hacer temblar este mundo. Y más cuando despierte…-. La voz de Adagio se vio interrumpida por Sonata, que había puesto su mano en la boca de ella.

-No la menciones. Ni siquiera en nuestro mundo es mencionada-. Los ojos magenta de Sonata temblaban un poco, parecía como si eso la perturbara.

-Como sea, si "ella" vuelve, tenemos un trato con Moonlight, desde nuestra expulsión de Equestria ella es la que nos mantuvo, y antes de que eso pasara también habíamos hecho un pacto. Por lo tanto, si ella está aquí, es porque va a ser uso nuevamente de nosotras-. La llama se volvió a encender en los ojos de Adagio, poniendo fin a su actitud taciturna que había llevado todo el día. Puso fin a su indiferencia, haciendo sentir más tranquilas a las otras dos.

-¿Cuál crees que sea su plan?-. Preguntó Aria.

-No lo sé. Pero estoy segura que está buscando la manera de volver con "ella". Por lo tanto, de seguro encontró una manera de devolvernos nuestros poderes, ya que somos la voz que la guía-.

-¿Realmente crees que lo haya hecho?-. Aria parecía dudar.

-Parece que has olvidado de lo que es capaz Moonlight. Una vez que se propone algo, no dudará en hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para conseguirlo-. Adagio regañó a Aria por su duda.

-Oigan chicas, pero, ¿realmente serán las cosas así?, es decir, aunque Moonlight cargue con "eso", y la prueba son sus ojos, ¿realmente creen que siga buscando aquello que en Equestria no logró alcanzar?, realmente no creo que las cosas sean tan complicadas como en aquella ocasión-. La voz tranquila de Sonata sorprendió a las otras dos, pocas eran las veces que decía algo significativo.

-Aunque tengas razón, Moonlight nos reunió porque nos necesita, de eso sí estoy segura-. Adagio insistió. -Y es algo con lo que debemos cumplir-.

-Pero Adagio, sí eso es así, ¿acaso no Moonlight tiene poco tiempo para lograr eso?-. La interrogante de Sonata hizo eco en la cabeza de Adagio.

-Es por eso que nos debemos esforzar, para que todo salga de acuerdo a sus deseos. ¿No es así Adagio?-. Aria le guiñó el ojo, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Exacto-.

Las chicas sólo cruzaron miradas en silencio después de eso. Pero a Sonata algo no le cuadraba de todo eso. Había algo que ella sabía que las otras no.

…

-¿Moonlight?-.

-¿Hmm?-.

-¿Estás enojada?-.

-…-.

-Vamos di algo-.

-Algo-.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-.

-Me dijiste cursi-.

-Ya te dije que lo siento-.

-…-.

-Oh, vamos, siento haberte dicho eso, y echar a perder el momento-.

-Te perdonaré sólo si….-.

-"¿Sólo sí?"-.

Los ojos de Sunset parecían expectantes, tragó un poco de saliva por si acaso.

-Sólo si tienes una cita conmigo-.

-¿Cita?-. Los ojos cían se abrieron ante la propuesta de Moonlight. -Espera, ¿hiciste todo esto para manipularme a través del chantaje?-. Apenas caía en cuenta.

-¿Chantaje?, yo no te estoy chantajeando ni nada. Lo único que quiero es pasar tiempo contigo, eso es todo-.

-En serio, ¿no te cansas de decir eso?-.

-¿Por qué debería?-.

-Porque es vergonzoso-. Sunset lo dijo a manera de susurro.

-Puede que sí lo sea, ¿pero qué tiene?, las cosas buenas la vida pasan muy rápido, no querrás arrepentirte por lo que no hiciste-.

-Sonó como si te hubiera pasado. ¿Acaso te has arrepentido de no haber hecho algo?-.

-Sí. Una de esas veces fue alejarme de ti-. Le sonrió con gran calidez a Sunset, quién se ruborizó un poco.

"_¿Cuáles habrán sido las otras veces?"._

-Como sea, ¿qué te parece si salimos este domingo?-.

-Eh, no puedo, tengo trabajo-.

-Está bien, entonces que sea el otro-.

-¿Eh?, ¡espera, yo no te he dicho que sí!-.

-Pero tampoco has dicho que no-.

-No eres justa conmigo-.

Moonlight sonreía como un niño, con una sonrisa grande y brillante, con alegría e inocencia. Tal y como lo hace un niño.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo en casa a tres gatitos perdidos, y tengo que hacerme cargo de ellos-. Se levantó de la cama, encaminándose hacia el cuarto de lavado. -No puedo dejarlos solos-.

"_Gatos, son lindos…"_

En unos cuantos momentos más, salió Moonlight con su ropa puesta, dispuesta a retirarse del hogar de Sunset.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sunset Shimmer-.

-Sí.. hasta luego-.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Moonlight, dejando atrás a Sunset, que parecía estar procesando todo lo ocurrido hasta ese día. Desde el día anterior, hasta el día presente. Todo le parecía tan raro, todo de Moonlight le había parecido un laberinto, que no lograba descifrar.

"_¿A qué se refería con mañana?"_

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**V**_

_El cielo se nubló, y densas nubes negras comenzaron a poblar el cielo nocturno. El silencio del lugar se vio interrumpido por el ruido que hacían unas pequeñas gotas al caer, pronto comenzaron a caer más y más, hasta que no se pudo ver más por la tormenta. Y como resultado de la lluvia, el frío se comenzó a sentir más, y la pequeña joven ya sacaba humo por la boca, por el descenso de la temperatura. Intentó calentar sus manos con su aliento, pero no tenía el suficiente calor corporal para ello. A esas alturas ya se encontraba completamente mojada, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. El frío se le colaba por sus ropas mojadas, y podía sentir cómo la ropa se le pegaba más al cuerpo. Su cuerpo ya no soportaba más, había pasado por muchos problemas ese día con sólo pasar el portal, y ahora con la lluvia se comenzó a sentir mareada y débil. Probablemente es un poco de fiebre, pensó. Y en efecto su cuerpo se fue descompasando en su temperatura._

* * *

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre el asfalto, Moonlight exhaló un poco y dejó un rastro de humo, la temperatura había bajado un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que Moonlight tuviese frío. Caminó un poco hacia su carro, aparcado en el estacionamiento del edificio. Se metió rápido, sacudiendo un poco el agua que se había acumulado en en su ropa y cabello, miró el retrovisor se vio a sí misma, con su cara neutra, lo acomodó para poder ver bien hacía atrás. Pensó un poco, sonrío y luego soltó un largo suspiro. Se sentía satisfecha por ese día.

Con las manos al volante, y los ojos cerrados recordó sus días pasados, cuando había sido alguien importante en un lugar muy lejano. Y de pronto una rápida imagen penetró en sus recuerdos. Una imagen difusa, de lo que podría ser una "hembra". Su pechó dolió un poco ante el recuerdo. Se llevó la mano derecha a la mano y estuvo quieta durante un tiempo, tratando de calmar el remolino que se estaba formando dentro de ella. Trató de controlar su respiración y puso orden a sus ideas, dejando un oscuro en su mente. Un vacío. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, para mirar hacia el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Sunset, se quedó ahí viendo unos momentos, hasta que dio marcha al motor, arrancando, dejando atrás ese complejo. Por su parte, Sunset la veía irse desde la ventana que daba hacia la calle, dejando salir un pesado suspiro. Sentía que se había metido en algo que no quería, pero que irremediablemente había caído sin poder frenar su caída.

El camino hacia casa era largo, y lleno de luces. Luces de estantes, tiendas, anuncios, faroles, luces de carros, todas pasando ante los ojos de Moonlight, que parecía tener una expresión aún más seria que de costumbre. Esa noche parecía iba a estar adornada por la lluvia, que parecía no querer parar. Vio como algunas personas corrían, intentando huir de la lluvia, veía como inútilmente lo conseguían. "Patéticos", pensó, sin cambiar la expresión dura de su rostro.

Duró unos 20 minutos más para llegar a su casa. Que estaba situada hacia el lado este de Canterlot High. Su casa era dos plantas, con diseño moderno, con un toque minimalista. Tenía una especia de jardín zen a la entrada, en la parte derecha de la entrada se encontraba el garaje, y en la parte trasera de la casa había una piscina. Una casa algo grande para una sola persona. Pero esta noche no estaría sola, como muchas otras.

Guardó el carro en el garaje, y entró a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido. Fue a la cocina, prendió a luz y abrió el refrigerador sacando una lata de cerveza. Tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina abrió la lata, y tomando un largo sorbo se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Sintiendo como se relajaba una vez que el alcohol entraba en su sistema, sintió como sus extremidades ya no se sentían rígidas, se sintió relajada. Tomó otro sorbo más pequeño para disfrutar de su cerveza.

Estaba tan sumida en su silencio e introspección, que no notó la presencia de Adagio, que la veía desde la puerta de cocina, en la penumbra del comedor. Cuando se dio cuenta de los penetrantes ojos de Adagio, dejó la cerveza a un lado y le dedicó una sonrisa, o algo parecido.

-¿Dónde te metiste?-. Entró Adagio a la cocina, tomando la silla de enfrente y la cerveza que había dejado Moonlight, y tomó un poco.

-Estaba arreglando unos asuntos-. Respondió sin dar explicaciones, pues no era algo que acostumbraba a hacer. Le intentó quitar la cerveza de la mano, pero Adagio fue más rápida y logró esquivar la mano de Moonlight.

-No fue una coincidencia que nos encontraras en aquél lugar, ¿cierto?-. Se terminó la cerveza, y para eso Moonligh ya había sacado el paquete de la nevera, tomando una para ella y la otra se la ofreció a Adagio, la cual aceptó.

-Ciertamente no-. Dio un sorbo tranquilo, muy tranquilo.

-¿Cuál es el plan esta vez?-.

-¿Plan?-. Los ojos carmesí se posaron en la figura de Adagio, por un momento hubo un silencio por parte de ambas, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de la nevera, y la lluvia que seguía sin querer dar tregua. Tomando otro trago, largo y pronunciado, Moonlight dirigió la mirada hacia afuera de la ventana. -Cierto, debe de haber un plan. Es por eso que las reuní, para su última misión conmigo-. Abrió la tercera lata.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?-. La conversación había llegado donde quería Adagio.

-Sí. Encontré la manera de devolverles sus poderes, y esta vez no habrá nada que las detenga como la última vez-. Los ojos de Moonlight parecían brillar de una manera extraña. Y eso a Adagio siempre le gustó.

Moonlight tomó una cuarta lata y se levantó de la mesa, para dirigirse a las escaleras y subir a su habitación. Adagio se quedó un poco más en la cocina para terminar tranquilamente su bebida en silencio, y con una extraña sensación de alivio.

La habitación de Moonlight se encontraba al final del pasillo, caminó con tranquilidad con la lata en la mano aún sin abrir. Abrió la puerta y se adentró a su habitación, había pasado un día entero fuera de su casa, y necesitaba dormir un poco. Justo cuando entró, notó una presencia en su habitación, al girar la mirada hacia la derecha vio que unos ojos magenta la miraban fijamente. Sonata estaba parada, mirándola fijamente, dando una imagen que sólo entre ellas conocían. Moonlight le sonrió de manera más amable que a Adagio, y siguió caminando. Caminó hacia su cama que era grande, prendió la lámpara del buró de a lado de la cama, y se sentó en su cama, quitándose las botas. Sonata, ahora iluminada por la luz de la lámpara se acercó a paso tranquilo hacia la otra chica, que parecía estar cansada e inmersa en sus pensamientos. Más que de costumbre.

De manera casi imperceptible, Moonlight abrió su cuarta lata de cerveza y la comenzó a ingerir sin la menor preocupación. Después de un trago o dos, dejó salir un pesado suspiro de cansancio. Y volvió a ver a Sonata, que parecía preocupada por algo. Y sin poder reprimir su angustia, se acercó a Moonlight para que le aliviara la carga.

-Moonlight, ¿ella va a volver?-.

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo-. Dijo muy seria, pero serena.

-Es por eso que nos fuiste a buscar, ¿cierto?, Adagio cree que nos devolverás nuestros dones-. Se llevó la mano al cuello, donde antes había una gargantilla, con una gema roja en el centro adornándola. Sus ojos parecían nostálgicos.

-Y lo haré, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Será mi regalo para ustedes. Mis preciadas y hermosas sirenas-. Se levantó de la cama, para quedar de frente a Sonata, y acarició con cariño la mejilla de ésta.

-Moonlight-. Susurró, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y abrazándola llevó su cabeza entre el cuello de Moonlight, acomodándose en ese hueco tan cálido que le brindaba su preciada protectora.

Y es que Moonlight siempre las había cuidado, y de manera muy especial las trataba a las tres. Anteriormente habían estado bajo sus órdenes, pero con el tiempo se volvieron algo así como camaradas, compañeras, amigas. Siempre confiando sólo entre ellas. Moonlight había sido la única que había logrado entrar su grupo, que en un principio había sido sólo para tres. Pero ahora eran cuatro, cuatro contra el mundo.

Por su parte Moonlight era muy atenta con ellas. A pesar de su expresión seria, (que mantenía casi siempre, menos con Sunset Shimmer y Rarity), era una persona muy atenta a las necesidades de quien la rodeaba, era su naturaleza ser así. Y aunque trataba de ser equitativa con las tres, lo cierto era que, a las tres las trataba de diferente manera, ya que sus personalidades, gustos y necesidades eran distintos. Pero siempre con un mismo objetivo. Al ser sirenas eran muy hermosas, y lo cierto es que eran encantadoras, enigmáticas y muy sensuales. Eran casi como diosas, sin embargo, Moonlight siempre las trató de manera más allá del atractivo físico o de su voz. Las había comprendido de manera individual y como trío. Siempre escuchando, siempre apoyando, y haciendo uso de sus habilidades.

Al terminar su cuarta cerveza, tomó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Sonata, que parecía estar temblando un poco. La lluvia afuera no parecía ceder, la tormenta seguía tanto afuera como dentro. La temperatura parecía bajar un poco más, y sintió como Sonata se sujetaba a ella con más fuerza que antes, parecía que tenía frío.

-Sonata, ¿a qué más has venido a mi alcoba?-. Se separó un poco del pequeño cuerpo de Sonata, para mirarla de frente. Sonata sólo sonrío de manera cariñosa, para después cambiar su expresión.

-Ya deberías saberlo-. Respondió con una voz sugerente, mientras desabrochaba el chaleco y blusa de Moolight.

-Ya veo-. Tomó las manos de Sonata por un momento, dudando un poco, para luego soltarlas, dejando que ésta siguiera con su cometido. Despojando a Moonlight de la parte de arriba de su ropa.

Moonlight sólo la miraba con un rostro neutro, después lo suavizó un poco y le sonrió de manera amable y cariñosa. Tomando de la cintura a Sonata la llevó a la cama, y acomodándola le quitó el pijama que llevaba puesto, dejando al descubierto el bello torso de esta sirena tan particular. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, muchas cosas se decían entre ellas. Muchas confidencias, que sólo entre ellas entendían. La mirada magenta de Sonata chocaba con la carmesí de Moonlight, y llevando su mano a la mejilla helada de Moonlight la acarició, para después besarla en los labios dudosos de Moonlight. Un profundo beso, un beso experimentado, un beso lleno de secretos, de misterios, pero también de un amor incondicional por parte de ambas. Sin embargo, el amor también puede traer culpa, duda y miseria. Un beso tan profundo y hondo como el océano era aquél entre Sonata y Moonlight. Un beso dulce físicamente, pero amargo y triste en significado.

Tras un largo beso apasionado sólo en forma, se separaron.

-Es el beso más amargo que me has dado, y no es necesariamente por la cerveza-. Sonata miraba con ojos de preocupación.

Moonlight sonrió un poco, y prosiguió besando el cuello de Sonata.

-Adagio y Aria jamás comprenderían esto, pero yo sí. Moonlight, sé que algo te está molestando, algo te está hiriendo profundamente. No hace falta que me lo ocultes-.

Moonlight paró de besar justamente a la altura del hombro izquierdo de Sonata, que parecía leer sus pensamientos. Pero intentó proseguir con lo que se había propuesto terminar. A esas alturas no podía parar, no quería incomodar a la sirena.

-Moonlight, mírame-. Sus manos agarraron con firmeza, pero con suavidad el rostro de Moonlight, para tornarla hacía sí misma. La expresión de Moonlight era seria, pero sus ojos parecían estar tratando de decir algo con urgencia.

-Aunque ya no seas capaz de llorar, sé que lo estás haciendo-. Sonata dijo con dulzura, tristeza, melancolía, ironía, todo entre mezclado con el calor que empezaba a sentir en su cuerpo. Tal vez se trataba de excitación, con ternura, solidaridad, toda una mezcla rara e inexplicable.

Moonlight paró por completo su labor para mirar directamente a los ojos de Sonata, que no parecía perder de vista lo que hacía. Tratando de entender lo que sentía en ese momento su protectora, y amante en esa noche lluviosa.

-Tienes razón, mucha de hecho. Quiero llorar como nunca antes, me siento mal por esto, sin embargo, es la única manera de mantenerlas bien. Y aunque me sienta la peor persona, la persona más miserable, sucia, y tramposa. La persona más traidora y mentirosa, y aunque lastime a otra persona, no puedo evitarlo. No hay otra manera. Y es que ustedes son mis preciadas sirenas, mis amadas sirenas, no dejaría que nada les pasara. No sin antes hacer algo para evitarlo. Y si eso significa entregar un poco de mi cuerpo lo haré, después de todo las necesito. Tenemos un pacto, y no lo romperé-. Dijo esto último tomando la pequeña mano izquierda de Sonata, y depositó un pequeño beso en éste. Subiendo de a poco por su brazo, llegando a su hombro, para nuevamente besar el cuello de Sonata.

El cuello de Sonata era delgado y delicado. Tenía una suave piel, muy bien cuidada, se sentía como pétalos de rosa. Poseía un olor natural afrodisíaco, que combinado con su cuerpo estilizado la hacía una chica muy deseada. Su belleza era peligrosamente atrayente para cualquiera, incluso para Moonlight que al fin y al cabo era de carne. Sus curvas no eran tan pronunciadas como las de Adagio, pero eran finas y bien marcadas, sus pechos no eran ni grandes ni pequeños, pero eran lo suficientemente grandes como para beber de ellos si así se deseaba. Su vientre plano, su cintura delgada, y sus caderas simétricas era de locura. Los ojos carmesí se posaron un momento sobre ese cuerpo, para mirarla con detenimiento. Se cerró a todo ruego de sus adentros por parar ese encuentro, acalló todos esos gritos de su conciencia. Vacío su cabeza de toda lógica, y con pesar, bloqueó todo lo referente a Sunset Shimmer. Dejó su cabeza en negro, haciendo que su cuerpo se entregara al placer de esa noche, dejó que su cuerpo hiciera con aquél cuerpo ajeno magia, la magia del placer. Esa noche no era de amor, era de placer puro, sin conciencia, sin resentimientos, sin secretos, sin límites, sin moral, sin temor, sin compromiso. Al fin y al cabo ese tipo de placer poco tiene que ver con el amor.

Entregadas sólo en cuerpo, dejaban que su cuerpo se expresara, y dejara salir todas esas hormonas. Dejaron que sus cuerpos calientes se fundieran en aquella amplia cama, dejaron que sus cuerpos danzaran sobre las sábanas suaves, dejando rastro de su pasión. No les importaba si emitían algún gemido, pues el cuarto estaba bien aislado del ruido. Esas manos pasaban por todas las partes posibles, hundiéndose de vez en cuando entre las piernas de la otra, sólo para hacer más intenso el momento. Aún era temprano, y había mucho por sacar y aprovechar como para explotarlo tan rápido. Sus labios se encontraban más seguido, en una danza que parecía más una batalla, una pelea bien sincronizada entre ellas. Moonlight mordió el labio inferior de la sirena, encendiendo aún más el encuentro. En respuesta, Sonata mordió el lóbulo derecho de la oreja de Moonlight, la cual soltó un pequeño gemido, tanto de dolor como de placer, pero más de placer, claro. Moonlight no se quedó atrás, y tomando la cabeza de Sonata, desató la cola que llevaba, dejando suelto su larga cabellera azul. Jugó un poco con ella, la revolvió un poco y después la jaló sin mucha fuerza hacía atrás, sometiendo a la sirena que parecía gustarle aquello. Besó con demencia ese cuerpo, besó cada parte de ese cuerpo, disfrutando un poco el embriagante sabor de ese cuerpo. Bebió de aquél líquido fálico que salía de la sirena. Lo saboreó como si se tratara de un buen vino. Sonata sólo se dejaba llevar por la locura del momento, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de una energía muy parecida a la magia, parecía ser que el clímax se aproximaba. Moonlight lo sabía, y se apresuró a dejar todo preparado para ese momento. Y justo cuando llegó, Sonata rasguñó la espalda de Moonlight, lo suficiente fuerte como para que sangrara. Y aunque eso duele, Moonlight no se quejó, ni siquiera dejó salir un sólo sonido de su garganta.

El acto sin amor había terminado. Moonlight se dejó caer sobre la cama, Sonata se apresuró, y le dio vuelta, dejándola boca abajo, y aún con un poco de lujuria saboreó la sangre de la espalda de Moonlight. Moonlight sólo la dejó que hiciera aquello, pues era necesario para su propósito, sin eso el acto no tendría valor alguno, y no quería repetir aquello. Y no es porque pensara que la sirena era mala amante, todo lo contrarío. Sonata era espléndida en la cama, de eso no había duda. Tampoco es que considerara que Sonata no fuera atractiva, lo era, y mucho. Y aunque se sentía físicamente atraída por la belleza natural de la sirena, no se sentía atraída de manera romántica. La amaba, pero no era un amor de pareja, era más bien de hermandad. Y ya que casi la consideraba su hermana, se sentía extraño hacerle todas esas caricias tan íntimas, sacando gestos y sonidos tan poco morales. Se sentía mal por aquello, pero no tenía otra opción.

"_Esto es lo peor. Soy la persona más asquerosa". _

Las restricciones, las emociones, los reclamos y demás volvieron hacerse presente en la mente de Moonlight, que parecía sentirse un poco mareada. Tal vez por el anterior acto, que demanda mucha energía, o por el odio que sentía hacía sí misma. No lo tenía muy claro. Lo único que tenía claro era la sensación de la lengua de Sonata sorbiendo su sangre, y la sensación de cansancio mental que tenía ya desde su encuentro con Sunset. Ya nada le importaba en ese punto. Lo había hecho y ya. Nada cambiaba si se arrepentía. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Una vez que Sonata terminará con lo suyo, Moonlight se dio la vuelta, quedando con la mirada clavada en el techo de su habitación. No había nada interesante allá arriba, pero ella lo miraba con atención. El silencio de ambas personas, combinado con el ruido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana, hacía del escenario como si se tratara de una novela de detectives. Con secretos, mentiras, incógnitas, claves indescifrables y mucho misterio. Algo inexplicable para los demás, pero muy claro para las involucradas esa noche. Si no decían nada, no era por incomodidad, sino porque no había nada que decirse, todo estaba dicho ya. No había nada por entender, no había nada por aceptar. No había necesidad de decir palabra alguna, ya que en sus corazones existía una conexión mucho más fuerte que la física. Con eso les bastaba. Era suficiente sólo de esa manera. Todo lo demás salía sobrando.

Sonata se acercó un poco más hacía el cuerpo desnudo de Moonlight, y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de ésta.

-Deja que yo llore por ti esta noche, y todas las que necesites. Deja que yo saque ese dolor por ti.-. Moonlight sintió como su pecho se sentía ligeramente mojado. Las lágrimas de Sonata se regaban sobre su regazo, eran cálidas y muy hermosas, parecían perlas brillantes y finas. Lágrimas de la mejor calidad eran aquellas que la sirena derramaba.

-Gracias-. Susurró, acariciando el cabello suelto de Sonata. Pero su caricia ya no era de lujuria. Era una caricia simple, y cariñosa. Una caricia entre dos personas que se quieren y protegen entre ellas. Era una caricia como la que se le da a un niño. Una caricia amable y cariñosa. Pero también era una caricia agradecida, de una mano muy agradecida.

Moonlight sólo cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar que las lágrimas de Sonata eran las suyas mismas. Trató de sentir ese cálido líquido recorrer sobre sus mejillas. Imaginó cómo sus sentimientos hechos líquido mojaban su rostro. Sólo eso podía hacer. Imaginar. Ella estaba imposibilitada de esa pequeña bendición que son las lágrimas. Sin ellas no podía sacar su pesar, su tristeza ni dolor. No podía hacer nada, más que retener todo en un eterno nudo de garganta. Sin el beneficio que son las lágrimas.

Moonlight no acostumbraba a soñar, pero esa noche tuvo un sueño a modo de recuerdo, o un recuerdo a modo de sueño. Cualquiera que fuera el significado de eso, el corazón de Moonlight encontró un pequeño y tenue sentimiento de reconciliación consigo misma esa noche. Aún con Sonata en su pecho, en su cama, tuvo un recuerdo muy lejano. Tuvo en recuerdo suyo, con quien compartió parte de sí misma hace ya mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano. Escuchaba como dentro de su sueño le hablaban, "Moonlight", "Moonlight", "Moonlight, estoy aquí, "alcánzame", "El otro día…", una frase tras otra, en una sucesión de rápidas imágenes, que no tenían congruencia lógica, y cronológica. Sólo una conglomeración de recuerdos, y sensaciones se amontonaban en su mente durmiente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que ya era de día, no recordaba mucho o casi nada del sueño, sólo recordaba el sentimiento de calidez en su interior, que aún palpitaba con fuerza. Sonata aún estaba durmiendo encima suyo, y con mucho cuidado la retiro para bañarse e irse a su próximo objetivo. Canterlot High. Se bañó con especial cuidado, para quitarse todo rastro de la noche anterior. Se alistó, se secó su largo cabello púrpura, se puso una loción un poco penetrante, y se puso los últimos accesorios del día. Volteó hacia la cama, y Sonata parecía muy relajada en su cama, sin despertar. Sonrió ligeramente y dejó la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras, tomó una manzana de la cocina y salió de la casa. Subió a su carro y se dirigió hacia la escuela, donde tenía planeado su última jugada.

En Canterlot High comenzaba un nuevo día, como cualquier otro. Un día ordinario, sin nada que pareciera particularmente fuera de sitio. Los alumnos caminaban de un lado para otro, llenando los pasillos anteriormente vacíos de la escuela. El ruido y la bulla se hizo presente, dando a entender que el día de clases se había reanudado. Haciendo un ciclo aparentemente sin fin de alumnos que iban y venían.

En uno de los pasillos caminaba tranquilamente Sunset Shimmer, que parecía particularmente muy calmada. Aunque siempre lo era, ese día se veía más de lo normal, parecía un poco ida. Se dirigió a su casillero, y como era costumbre tomó unos cuantos libros y una libreta de apuntes, dejó unas cosas que no necesitaría hasta dentro de un rato, y se dispuso a ir a su salón de clases.

Ya rumbo a su destino, se topó como siempre con Rarity, que ahora parecía particularmente enojada. Por alguna razón, esas dos se habían vuelto muy confidentes entre sí. De alguna manera u otra, siempre se topaban antes de iniciar clases, ya sea apropósito o de manera inconsciente se terminaban topando. Aunque también ayudaba el hecho que el casillero de ambas quedaba cerca. Sea como fuere, se encontraron, sea por el destino o por coincidencia tuvieron su tan ya acostumbrada asamblea entre amigas. Donde aprovechaban para ponerse al día de los rumores, o quejarse de algo particularmente ridículo, como lo eran las clases, profesores, compañeros insoportables, Trixie, o bien de algo sin gran importancia.

Esa mañana en particular Sunset notó la no muy bien disimulada cara de enfado de Rarity. Tomando oportunidad en la charla matutina preguntó el porqué de su enfado, a lo que Rarity suspiró un poco y contó lo que le había molestado.

(Volviendo a la noche anterior con AJ y Rarirty)

-¡Hey!, ¡no creo que te rías cuando te diga los kilos que has ganado!-. Dijo AJ de manera un tanto descortés, y desafiante. Se llevó las manos a las caderas para enfatizar su punto.

Rarity era una dama, una chica muy sensible en cuanto a esos temas, y no dejaría que AJ la insultara de esa manera.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda?-.

-¡Claro que no!-. AJ se dio cuenta que había sido malinterpretada, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba. Y veía cómo de apoco se iba desencadenando la tormenta.

-¡Eres tan bruta!-. Casi lo gritó, aún siendo una dama había veces en las que no podía modular su tono de voz.

-¡Hey!, ¿por qué siempre me tienes que insultar de esa manera?-. Y la tensión entre ambas se hizo más profunda. Applejack estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Rarity no dijo nada, sólo se dio la vuelta indignada, no quería ver el rostro de AJ, y tampoco quería que ella viera su propia cara de decepción y desconfianza. Aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, y aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, la verdad es que Rarity envidiaba a AJ, su cuerpo era delgado, firme y simplemente maravilloso. En cambio, ella tenía que esforzarse tanto en mantener la apariencia de su cuerpo. Y el ver a AJ tomarse tan a la ligera ese aspecto simplemente le reventaba el hígado. Por supuesto, AJ no entendía para nada de esas cosas, y jamás le daría la razón, simplemente porque no estaba de acuerdo con los estándares de belleza.

Hubo un pequeño, pero intenso silencio entre ellas. Applejack no quería estar perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo con Rarity, pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas así, así que, como siempre, se dispuso a aclarar ciertos puntos discordantes en esa noche con Rarity.

-Escucha Rare, no quise decir que estás gorda. Oye, ¡es absurdo que pienses de esa manera!, no conozco a otra chica que tenga tu esbelta figura-. El tono de su voz se fue suavizando.

-¿En serio?-. Rarity se asomó por encima de su hombro, con unos ojos un tanto llorosos, que no fueron notados.

-¡Claro!, ¿por qué he de mentirte?-. Applejack puso su mano en el pequeño hombro de su amiga.

Rarity se dio la vuelta, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de AJ, sorprendiendo a esta última un poco, nunca antes su amiga había hecho eso. Así que, le tomó por sorpresa ese gesto por parte de Rarity. El ambiente se había suavizado notablemente, sin embargo, hay una metáfora en esos momentos de aparente calma antes de la verdadera tormenta. Justo cuando Rarity iba retirar lo dicho en contra de su amiga, Applejack justamente pasaba por el camino más frágil, del que ya casi lograba salir, pero dio un paso en falso y calló al abismo llamado Rarity.

-Además, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que hacerte una tarta-. Lo dijo a manera de broma, pero su broma estaba fuera de lugar en esos momentos. Dio justamente en un lado aún más sensible de Rarity, haciéndola enojar por completo. Su pequeño trato, o al menos así lo veía ella, se había roto. Roto por la inconsciencia llamada honestidad. Honestidad calidad Applejack, nadie mejor que ella para decirte la verdad en tu cara, y hacerte sentir extremadamente tonta por confiar en algo trivial.

Rarity se sintió una completa estúpida por creer que eso era importante. Para ella lo era, pero al parecer a AJ le daba igual eso.

-Te he juzgado mal-. La mirada de Rarity se desvió de la figura de Applejack, confundiendo a la vaquera que no sabía ni qué había dicho ahora.

-¿De qué diantres hablas ahora Rarity?-. AJ intentó tomar por los hombros a Rarity, pero ella se adelantó soltando unos manotazos a las manos de AJ.

-¿Pero que rayos te pasa ahora mujer?, ¡hoy estás más histérica que de costumbre!-. La voz de la vaquera se elevó más de lo que ella misma quería, hiriendo de lleno el ya herido orgullo de la otra chica. Pero no se retractaría de nada, se comenzaba a enojar también. No había vuelta atrás.

"_¡Suficiente!, ¡suficiente!, ¡ya tuve suficiente!"_

-¡Vete!, ¡largo de aquí Applejack!, ¡ya no te soporto!, ¡vete!-. Tomó un brazo de la sorprendida granjera, que no se esperaba ese arranque tan violento de su amiga. Antes la había visto enojada, pero no como ahora.

-¿Pero que…?-. No logró defenderse, Rarity la había sacado a la fuerza de su tienda.

El pecho de Rarity dolía, ardía y se contraía con ambas sensaciones, haciendo que respirar se sintiera fatal. Estaba enojada, herida, sorprendida, decepcionada, y se sentía inferior, al igual que tonta. Durante tanto tiempo creyó que ese gesto sería especial, pero no, no lo era. Así como lo hacía con ella lo haría con sus otras amigas. Y eso no estaba mal, AJ era simplemente así, pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan enormemente traicionada por ello?, tenían un trato, uno en silencio. Pero ahora no tenían nada en especial. Su imagen de Applejack se hizo añicos esa noche.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Sunset Shimmer la miraba con atención, y trataba de encontrarle el sentido a la historia de su amiga, pero en un determinado punto se empezó a sentir confundida. ¿Se pelearon por una tarta?, pensó para sí misma. A simple vista era algo sin importancia o relevancia, pero parecía que a su amiga morada le pareció una grosería lo de esa noche, así que se contenía a contradecir su lógica. Si bien no entendía muy bien el punto que quiso enfatizar Rarity, estaba segura de que algo le había molestado tanto. Sólo que no sabía bien qué fue aquello. Simplemente no tenía lógica.

Y justo cuando iba a tratar de dar su punto de vista, simplemente Rarity se disculpó por quejarse en voz alta, y por decir una zarza de cosas sin sentido. Y se retiró con su paso un poco más bien decaído. Sunset sólo la miraba retirarse, sintiéndose una inútil por no poder ayudar a su amiga cuando la necesitaba.

Si bien puedo ayudar en derrotar a las sirenas, expresando su punto de vista ante las pequeñeces que enojaban a las demás. Pudo haberse dado cuenta de que las pequeñas cosas pueden ir fracturando una relación, pero esto simplemente no parecía algo realmente importante. No logró percibir el sutil cambio de amistad entre estas amigas. No logró descifrar el enojo, enfado y decepción de Rarity. Su amiga tenía algo que consideraba especial, pero que sin previo aviso se rompió.

Por otra parte, en la oficina de la directora Celestia, estaba Moonlight haciendo su tramite de paso de escuela. Se estaba transfiriendo de su antigua escuela a Canterlot High. Se había escusado que por cuestiones personales estaría ahora en Canterlot, después mostró su currículum, todo limpio. Más una carta de recomendación sobre sus estudios. Todo perfecto sin problemas. Celestia habló con ella acerca del reglamento, de las actividades durante el año, y sobre sus clases de recuperación. Pues había sido aceptada como un caso muy especial, por estar muy adelantados ya en el semestre. A lo que Moonlight alegó que podía y quería hacer uso de los exámenes para mostrar que su nivel no necesitaba de esas clases especiales.

Justo saliendo de la oficina de la directora, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde sería su casillero. Puso unas cosas ahí, y simplemente se dirigió hacia su salón de clases. Miró el reloj, estaba a buen tiempo, Así que no intentó acelerar su paso. Justo iba a dar la vuelta cuando se topó de pronto con un cuerpo familiar. Cuando vio de quién se trataba se sintió un poco aliviada, no quería toparse aún con Sunset.

-¡Moonlight!, oh gosh, siempre que nos encontramos nos topamos de esta manera-. Por un momento se le olvidó su enojo a Rarity, y esbozó una sonrisa gentil. Y es que, igual se sentía aliviada de no haberse topado con Applejack.

-Rarity, lo siento-. Moonlight se disculpó, aunque no había nada de qué disculparse en realidad.

Ambas rieron un poco y en un momento, Rarity se dio cuenta de que algo estaba en la oreja derecha de Moonlight, algo parecido a un moretón. Rarity le dio una mirada pícara a su amiga, pues bien sabía que ella aunque era un poco seria, también debía tener ese tipo de vida, viviendo sola y eso.

-¿Quién te mordió ahí?-. Dijo señalando Rarity, tomando el lóbulo con cuidado, sobándolo un poco.

-Confío en que no digas nada-. Sonrió confidentemente, y tomó la mano de Rarity a manera de caricia. -Se podrían poner celosas, y no me puedo permitir eso-. Sonrió de manera alegre, soltando después una pequeña risa, que terminó contagiando a su otra amiga. Ellas se conocían muy bien, y sabían cuando la otra bromeaba, y cuando decía algo en serio. Se conocieron en medio de un alboroto que terminó incluyéndolas. Los detalles no son necesarios ahora. A Rarity le parecía simplemente increíble la sinceridad con la que se expresaba Moonlight, en cuanto a sus preferencias, y aunque ella prefería un hombre refinado y con buen gusto, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si otra chica salía con otra. En esas cosas, ella era más bien abierta. Y su carácter refinado la obligaba a ser discreta, por lo cual ya no preguntó seriamente acerca de ese moretón juguetón en la oreja de Moonlight.

Aún tenían tiempo antes de entrar a las aulas de clase, y aprovecharon a platicar un poco. A Rarity le sorprendió el inusual traslado de Moonlight a esa escuela, pero se sentía claramente contenta de tener a su vieja amiga estudiando en el mismo lugar que ella. Moonlight por su parte, intentaba descifrar qué iba mal con amiga, notaba algo decaída a su amiga, pero no sabía bien porqué. Y justo cuando iba a preguntar cuando Rarity se le aproximó, y con un corrector empezó a aplicar en su oreja herida, para ocultar la mordida traviesa de la noche anterior. Por supuesto Rarity no se imaginaba nada, aunque tenía una leve idea, pero aún estaba muy lejos de saber el significado de esa marca.

La hora de las clases se acercaban, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas, sólo para darse cuenta que iban en la misma clase. No podía ser más perfecto para Rarity, que no le gustaba estar sola. Se llevaba bien con sus compañeros y compañeras, pero no había alguien a quien llamara "amigo" realmente. Y el hecho de que Moonlight estuviera con ella, le caía muy bien a su mal humor después de lo de AJ.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Rarity se apresuró a encontrarse con Moonlight, pues tenía una promesa con Sunset, y era presentarle a su vieja amiga, y así aprovecharía para presentarla con las demás.

Por otra parte, en el comedor, ya se habían reunido las otras amigas, faltando solamente Rarity. Cada una comía con una especie de pesar, Sunset, que estaba en medio de eso, pudo notar que sus amigas no se comportaban de manera natural. Applejack parecía enojada con algo, aunque ya se daba una idea. Fluttershy igual parecía estar un poco molesta y no parecía dirigirle la palabra a Rainbow Dash, y se empezó a preguntar porqué. Por su parte, Rainbow era la más sorprendente de todas, ella sí expresó la razón de su mal humor, y es que, a pesar de apurarse con sus cosas en el refugio para animales, cuando llegó a casa de igual manera su equipo había perdido. Y por un momento, le pareció a Sunset que una sombra negra parecía salir del cuerpo de Fluttershy, parpadeó un par de veces, y la sombra se había ido. Tal vez había su imaginación. La única que no parecía molesta era Pinkie, estaba con su clásico buen humor que la distinguía, y parecía no notar para nada la tensión entre ellas ese día.

Sunset estaba ahí, sentada observando tranquilamente, hasta cierto punto, lo que pasaba. Sabía lo de AJ con Rare, pero no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado entre Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, de seguro fue otra impertinencia por parte RD, pensó Sunset.

En medio del silencio lleno de reclamos del corazón, se escuchó por fin la voz tan característica de Rarity llegando por detrás. AJ, RD, y Pinkie Pie quedaban de frente y fueron las primeras en notar la otra compañía de Rarity. Por lo tanto, las últimas en darse cuenta fueron Fluttershy y Sunset. Cuando los ojos cían vieron de quién se trataba no pudo contener su asombro. Aunque claro, su asombro sólo se quedó dentro de ella, pues ni se notó en su cara realmente.

-Chicas, les presento a una vieja amiga, ella es Moonlight-. Rarity presentó tal y como quería a Moonlight a las otras chicas.

"_¿Vieja amiga?, ¿Rarity se refería a Moonlight con lo de su vieja amiga?"._

Las demás la saludaron, y como siempre, la más emocionada fue Pinkie, pues era otra amiga que se agregaba a su lista sin fin de amigos.

-Sunset, ella es la amiga de la que te hablé el otro día-. Los ojos se Rarity se volvieron específicamente a Sunset que no creía lo que veía.

-¿Eh?, ¡ah!, este…. la verdad es que.. ella-. Los ojos temblaban un poco de Sunset, se había quedado en shock por un justo cuando su corazón más dudaba, vio que Moonlight la miraba con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara un poco. Bueno, más de lo que ella realmente esperaba. -La verdad es que, yo ya conocía a Moonlight-. Soltó de pronto, incluso se sorprendió de lo que había confesado enfrene de sus amigas.

Las demás chicas, incluyendo a Moonlight, se sorprendieron al escuchar esa declaración por parte de Sunset Shimmer, que parecía haberse avergonzado un poco por lo dicho. La segunda más asombrada fue Rarity, que parecía un poco desconcertada, si ellas se conocían, ¿cómo era posible que ella no lo supiera?, era lo más lógico, pues llevaba tiempo conociendo a Moonlight, y nunca vio que se juntara con su antes enemiga Sunset Shimmer. Lo habría sabido de inmediato. Nuevamente su sentimiento de exclusividad se vio arruinado.

-¿De dónde es que se conocen exactamente, querida?-. Pero en lugar de sentirse ofendida, sólo sintió una enorme curiosidad de saber la historia detrás de eso. No era lo mismo con AJ.

-Es una larga historia-. Sunset se llevó la mano a la nuca, sintiéndose un poco abochornada.

-Cuando la conocí sólo era una niña problemática, que no hacía otra cosa que meterse en líos-. Finalmente habló Moonlight, tomando asiento a un lado de Fluttershy, que parecía sentirse intimidada por la presencia de por sí intímidante de Moonlight.

-Al igual que tu-. Soltó con una pequeña risa Rarity, que se sentó a lado de Moonight.

-Es cierto, no lo voy a negar. Pero Sunset fue la que sacó lo mejor de mi-.

Las miradas se concentraron de pronto en Sunset, que parecía tan sorprendida como las demás. Las otras chicas se miraron entre ellas, preguntándose si habían escuchado bien. Tenían entendido que la Sunset Shimmer de antes no habría hecho nada por nadie, y lo que decía Moonlight a cerca del pasado de Sunset no parecía tener coherencia. ¿Estaría hablando de la misma Sunset? Incluso Sunset se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso. Nunca antes le había dicho algo similar. Todo lo que escuchaba era lo mala que fue, o lo odiosa que fue en su tiempo. Nunca antes había mostrado simpatía por ella en el pasado, ni por su pasado tan odiado. Incluso, llegó a pensar que Moonlight igual la odiaba como los demás la odiaban. Pero de pronto, suelta eso sin la menor vergüenza, y la hace sentir de manera muy cálida. Se sintió bien con esas palabras.

"_No podía faltar ese lado cursi de ella"._

Y de nuevo, ese sentimiento cálido la llenó de pronto. Un sentimiento con sensación pegajosa, y de olor dulce llenó su ser entero. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero cada vez que se encontraba con la mirada de Moonlight, su corazón se aceleraba sin poder detenerlo. Irremediablemente caía una vez más ante Moonlight sin poder objetar nada. Sólo caía a sus pies, caía rendida a cada palabra, sonrisa, gesto, mirada que le daba su gran amiga, y sabía muy bien lo que eso podía significar, y sabiendo que estaba mal, no podía negar lo feliz que se encontraba ese día. No podía negar que ya no había vuelta atrás a ese sentimiento, ni podía seguir escondiéndose, ni huyendo como antes lo había hecho. Y es que, después de que se fuera esa noche Moonlight de su departamento, su olor se quedó impregnado en toda la habitación, en su cama y en su piel. Y aún sintiendo lo que le hizo sentir aquél beso, su piel se erizaba cada que lo recordaba, y sentía como la sangre se concentraba en su piel bronceada. Y aunque era deseo lo que sentía, quería descubrir si eso también era amor. Y lo descubriría, aunque descubrirlo significara ir en contra de su lógica o moral. Aún si significaba decepcionar a Celestia o a sus amigas, quería saber si eso era amor.

Continuará….


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**VI**_

_Le pesaba la cabeza, los brazos y los pies. No sabía ya nada. Le parecía que el sonido del agua chocar contra el suelo estaba muy lejos de ahí. Sus sentidos se comenzaron a entorpecer. Sus párpados pesaban, tenía muchas ganas de dormir, se sintió agotada. Acomodándose en las escaleras del edificio, se recostó un poco, con el deseo de que cuando despertara todo hubiera acabado. Y justo cuando cerraba los ojos, vio que alguien, de cabellera a los hombros, de color blanco se le acercaba. No logró ver su rostro, lo único que sintió fue una calidez envolverle el cuerpo._

* * *

-¡Hey Twilight!-.

Twilight levantó la vista de su lectura diaria, y miró directo hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa voz, encontrándose con Rainbow Dash. A la pegaso se le estaba haciendo costumbre irrumpir en la biblioteca del castillo sin quedarse callada. Solamente daba un portazo y se metía en la biblioteca, sin importar si Twilight o Spike estaban ocupados, y saludaba sin más con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede Rainbow Dash?-. El tono de voz de Twilight parecía un poco molesto por haberla sacado de su concentración.

-¿Te ha llegado ya el nuevo número de Daring Doo?-.

-¡Rainbow Dash, a penas hoy en la mañana pasaste preguntando lo mismo! ¡Falta un mes para que llegue!-. Ya era medio día.

-¡Es que ya no puedo ESPERAR más!-.

Los ojos de Twilight se pusieron blancos, y respiró profundamente. Tomó unos segundos más para tranquilizarse, y se sobó las sienes. Sabía que esto iba a durar un poco. Durante la siguiente hora, estuvo discutiendo con RD sobre las fechas de entregas, de lo importante que es la paciencia, ya que ahora formaba parte del consejo real. Durante esa discusión también aprovechó para darle unas cuantas clases sobre educación básica, de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar y esas cosas. Y es que a Twilight le encantaba dar sermones, a lo que Rainbow Dash sólo estiraba de su cara con sus cascos. Hasta se estaba arrepintiendo por no haber sido más paciente, y haber venido mejor a la mañana siguiente. Cuando Twilight hubo terminado con su parloteo acostumbrado, Rainbow Dash se notaba claramente cansada, y con dolor de cabeza. Sí, había sido muy aburrida toda esa charla, de la cual no escuchó nada, puro sonido sin significado real para ella.

-En vista de que parece que has entendido, si me disculpas quisiera seguir con mi lectura-. Prosiguió Twilight echándose otra vez sobre un cojín que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Y qué lees?-. Se acercó Rainbow Dash muy curiosa sobre el libro que sostenía Twilight con su magia. Le resultaba familiar.

-Es una carta de Sunset Shimmer-. Contestó levantando un poco el libro con su magia, para que Rainbow Dash pudiese ver por sí misma.

-¡Genial!, ¿y qué dice?, a ver, trae para acá, veamos…-. Comenzó a leer en voz alta la pegado azul, de crin multicolor.

…

_Querida Princesa Twilight._

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que todo allá ande de maravilla. Tú junto con tus amigas en Equestria. Mientras tanto, aquí en Canterlot High, todo se mantiene normal. Ya no hay amenaza por parte de las sirenas, y todo parece ir como antes. En realidad no ha pasado mucho, si pensamos en los eventos anteriores. Sin embargo, me gustaría compartirte los más recientes acontecimientos en nuestro grupo de amigas._

_Para empezar, las demás parecen confiar más en mí. Todo parece mejorar. Una vez a la semana nos reunimos para seguir practicando con la banda, los viernes para ser precisos. Hay veces en las que Rainbow Dash se pelea con Applejack, por culpa de la terquedad y rivalidad de ambas, pero nada realmente importante, al final terminan teniendo la razón a su manera, y terminan haciendo las pases. Por otra parte, Fluttershy parece llevarse mejor con Dash, y aunque todavía Dash la regañe parece que se han acercado más. Y aunque sé que se llevaban bien, ahora parecen más cercanas, al menos por parte de Fluttershy. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero eso es a mi parecer. AJ y Rarity se siguen disgustando como siempre, no parece que las cosas para ellas hayan cambiado realmente. Rarity sigue molestando a AJ para que haga algo con su aspecto, pero esas cosas no le interesan para nada a AJ, ya sabes como es ella. Por otra parte Vinyl, es miembro nuevo, como yo, en la banda, y nos ayuda con ciertos ritmos. Es muy divertido trabajar con ella. _

_Eso es por parte de la banda. En la escuela todo parece mejorar también, la gente ya no me mira aterrada, o enojada, todos, excepto Trixie, que sigue enojada por lo de la batalla de bandas. Pero poco le durará el berrinche. Por cierto que, Flash sigue preguntando por ti, espera que pronto vengas a saludarlo. _

…

-¿Quién es Flash?-. Levantó una ceja Rainbow Dash, al notar un nombre que no conocía, pero que igual sentía había escuchado en alguna parte, sólo que no recordaba dónde, ni cuándo, ni con quién.

Por un momento Twilight se sonrojó levemente, y limitándose a ignorar la pregunta de Rainbow Dash, pidió seguir con la lectura.

…

_Por otra parte, he escuchado por parte de Rarity que hay un chico que le gusta. Al parecer es un chico apuesto, del tipo de ella. Aún no es oficial, pero parece que hay cierta chispa entre ellos, o al menos eso dice Rarity, me alegro por ella. _

_También he escuchado que Soarin, un ex alumno de Canterlot High, ha puesto los ojos sobre Rainbow Dash, sólo que ésta no lo sabe, ya sabes como es ella, un poco despistada. A veces las chicas y yo nos desesperamos con ella._

…

-¡Hey!-. Los ojos de Rainbow Dash parecían un poco sorprendidos por lo leído. -Esa tal Sunset Shimmer ya no me agrada tanto-. Dijo un poco resentida, y casi entre dientes, a lo que Twilight sólo se rió entre dientes, a ella también le parecía que RD era un poco floja en esos temas, pero no la culpaba, habían cosas más importantes dentro de la cabeza de la pegaso que el romance. Y eso estaba bien, no veía el punto de forzar esa parte.

-Tómalo con calma, ella no lo dice de mala voluntad. Ten en cuenta que en ese mundo tú otro yo es solo una adolescente-. Guiñó el ojo.

-Tienes razón-. Resopló, calmándose un poco, y continúo con la lectura.

…

_Cuando veo todo esto, me siento un poco fuera de lugar. En la escuela veo toda clase de cosas que me parecen un tanto extrañas, a pesar del tiempo que llevo aquí. Y es que cuando se trata de amor y romance, todo parece tan ajeno a mi, y aunque trato de seguirle el ritmo a Rarity simplemente no puedo entusiasmarme como ella. _

_Puedo entender en teoría ciertas cosas, pero simplemente no me siento con ganas de experimentar algo, algo que parece tan fastidioso, engorroso. Así es como me siento ahora, y prefiero mantenerme así por lo que siga aquí. Las personas aquí son muy, ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿peculiares?._

_Siento que te esté quitando el tiempo con estas cosas, pero necesitaba contarte esto, eres la única que podría entender mi situación. Hay cosas que simplemente no puedo contar, me da tanta vergüenza, nunca antes había dependido de otras personas. Pero ahora todo es tan diferente, tan extraño y bonito a la vez. Rarity es la que más me ha ofrecido su apoyo, es con la que mejor me entiendo de las demás. Ella siempre es tan atenta, y siempre sabe escuchar, y siempre tiene un buen argumento para cada problemática de lo cotidiano. _

_Espero que todo allá en Equestria esté bien. Saluda de mi parte a la Princesa Celestia. Sin más que decir me despido, esperando respuesta tuya pronto. _

_-Sunset-_

…

-Parece que las cosas le van bien en ese mundo-. La pegaso hizo una seña con la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

-Así parece. Al principio me sentía un poco insegura, pero veo que todo va bien, y realmente me alegro tanto por Sunset Shimmer, parece que ahora sí se está adaptando a su nuevo mundo-. Twilight cerró el libro, y dejó salir un ligero suspiro.

-Sí, así parece. Bien por ella-. Rainbow dio un pequeño salto, y revoloteo hacia el otro lado, quedando justo enfrente de Twilight, y se echó.

Pasaron un rato platicando de diversas cosas, cosas sobre el nuevo reino naciente. De sus nuevas responsabilidades, y sobre cosas banales y variadas. Twilight escuchaba con atención acerca de la Academia Wonderbolt, y de cómo RD se estaba ganando ya una reputación dentro de ésta. No podía sentirse más orgullosa de Rainbow Dash. Durante su estancia en Poniville, pudo ver el crecimiento de su amiga más revoltosa y rebelde, y aunque había veces que la exasperaba, realmente la apreciaba mucho. Y escucharla hablar con tanta emoción hacía que ella también sintiera esa emoción.

La plática iba bien, hasta que los ojos de Rainbow Dash se abrieron mucho, ya que había recordado que tenía sesión de entrenamiento con AJ, y se le estaba haciendo tarde. Se despidió rápido de Twilight, dejándola otra vez sola en la biblioteca del castillo. Twilight se relajó, después de la inoportuna entrada de Rainbow Dash, y se volvió a concentrar en la carta que le había mandado su amiga, que por cierto, tenía rato había llegado, sólo que con sus nuevos deberes y demás cosas, no pudo ponerse al acto en contacto con su amiga del otro lado del portal.

Con ayuda de su magia, tomó una pluma, y volvió a abrir el libro que había dejado a un lado. Rodó los ojos hacía un lado, y con una expresión pensativa comenzó a hilar lo que quería decirle a Sunset.

.…

Era viernes por la mañana. Un día normal y soleado, después de tener dos días de lluvias, hoy por fin se despejaba el día, y los rayos del sol pronto se llevarían todo lo mojado y húmedo de aquella pequeña ciudad. El día no hacía más que comenzar, con sus habituales sonidos matutinos. El sonido de los artefactos de la cocina anunciando que el día había comenzado, y que era momento de alistar las cosas para un nuevo día de actividades cotidianas. Sunset se levantó de la cama con pesadez, se sentía ligeramente entumecida. Durante la noche no logró conciliar mucho el sueño, y es que, el día anterior habían pasado tantas cosas, al igual que el día anterior a éste. Se acomodó en la orilla de su cama, repasando lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Las materias, el material y también recordó que hoy era viernes de práctica, y con ello también iba incluida una salida entre amigas para ir a una pizzería cerca del estudio donde practicaban, que por cierto, quedaba en el local donde Sunset trabajaba.

Con mucha pereza se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia el baño, y mientras lo hacía fue dejando las prendas por el camino. Ese día, especialmente ese día se sentía muy cansada. Abrió la llave de la regadera, y esperó a que se calentara un poco, después se metió y comenzó a dejar que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Pensó durante unos momentos con la mirada ida. Con la yema de sus dedos rozó sus labios rosas pálidos, recordando el día en que Moonlight la besó por primera vez, y cómo eso la había hecho sentir. Sintió un escalofrío extraño recorriendo desde su vientre hasta el centro de su cuerpo, expandiéndose por todo el cuerpo, hasta llegar a las puntas de sus dedos. Fue una sensación indescriptiblemente placentera, que aún no entendía del todo. Entendía el deseo, el deseo que se siente por otro cuerpo, pero había algo más, algo más profundo. Algo más bien cálido, que iba en conjunto con esa carga eléctrica tan placentera.

Cerrando los ojos, meditó un poco más, para después lavar su cuerpo. Una vez terminando con su limpieza matutina, salió de la regadera envuelta en una toalla, y se paró enfrente del lavamanos de su baño, tomó la secadora de cabello y comenzó a secarlo, y aprovechando también para darle la forma. Cuando hubo terminado, se secó bien, y dejando la toalla a un lado se paseo hacia el otro lado de la habitación desnuda, vivía sola después de todo. Dio unos pasos hacia su guardarropa, sacando ropa interior y su ropa del diario. Se puso lo que acostumbraba a usar, y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el guardarropa vio su amada chaqueta de cuero. Amaba esa prenda, más que a ninguna otra. En realidad llevaba bastante tiempo con esa chaqueta, pero aún así, no quería separarse de esa prenda, era muy especial para Sunset. Poniéndosela en el acto, se acomodó el cabello que había quedado abajo de ésta, y se volvió a acomodar todo. Se dirigió a su tocador tomando lo que solía usar, su piel era perfecta, por lo que sólo usaba rímel, delineador y un lápiz labial de color rojo. Se vio por última vez para verificar que todo estuviera bien, y no halló algo fuera de lugar. Tomó una loción y se la echó encima. Ahora sí, estaba lista para ir a su tan aburrido día en la escuela. Tomó su mochila que se encontraba en la mesa/comedor y salió de su departamento.

Justo iba saliendo del complejo de departamentos, al notar que en el estacionamiento se encontraba un carro muy familiar, con una persona que esperaba ver desde ya hace unos días atrás. No pudo si quiera contener la sonrisa que le brotó en sus labios ahora rojos, y caminó directo hacía ese lugar.

-Buenos días Sunset Shimmer-. Saludó tranquilamente Moonlight, que se encontraba recargada sobre su automóvil.

-Hola Moonlight-. Sonrió levemente sonrojada Sunset.

Moonlight sólo pudo corresponder con otra sonrisa igual de afable que la de Sunset. Sus ojos carmín se posaron sobre los cían, y parecieron crear una conexión entre ellas. Intercambiaron sonrisas, miradas e indiscretos pensamientos sobre cada una. Moonlight se levantó, y se dirigió hacía Sunset, y le extendió la mano para que la agarrara, y la condujo al otro lado del carro, para abrirle la puerta y después que hubo entrado la cerró.

Durante el camino rieron un poco sobre varias cosas. Tuvieron una linda plática matutina, compartieron momentos graciosos, serios e incluso los aburridos de sus días anteriores, pues no habían podido estar a solas después del incidente en el comedor. Ese día, después de reflexionar un poco sobre varios asuntos referente a lo que sentía por Moonlight, se dirigió al terminar las clases hacía la salida, con la esperanza de poder hablar con Moonlight. Sin embargo, por alguna razón simplemente no pudo, y eso la había frustrado bastante. Pensó en llamarla, sólo para recordar que no tenía su número. Al día siguiente había llegado temprano a la escuela, para ver si se encontraba con Moonlight, pero tampoco fue el caso. En lugar de encontrarse con quien quería, se encontró con Rarity y tuvieron su tan acostumbrada asamblea diaria. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Rarity le dijo que ella tenía el número de Moonlight, y se lo dio. Sintió un pequeño punzón en el pecho. Celos. Pero no lo admitiría hasta dentro de mucho. Le agradeció un poco dolida a su amiga y se dirigió a su aula. Donde pasó la mayor parte del tiempo ida, sin prestar mucha atención a las clases. Ya en la comida las cosas no parecían mejorar, si bien ahí se encontraba Moonlight, no podía hablar de "cierto" tema con ella, pues se la había ganado Rarity. Sunset observaba aquella escena un tanto molesta, veía a Moonlight platicar sobre varias cosas, cosas que no la incluían a ella, ni a ninguna de las demás. Pero sin querer, escuchó algo referente al pasado de Moonlight, y no pudo evitar cierta curiosidad por ello. Si bien conocía a Moonlight desde hace tres años, realmente no sabía casi nada o nada acerca de su pasado. Y el hecho de que Rarity la conociera de más tiempo atrás la hacía sentir un poco incómoda. El día pasó, y no pudo hablar con Moonlight otra vez, y ese día trabajaba, por lo que fue imposible hablar con ella.

Saliendo del recuerdo de los dos días pasados, Sunset fijó su mirada en el presente, y ahora era su oportunidad. La oportunidad de poder hablar a "solas" con Moonlight. Pero antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca, el automóvil se paró, dejando confusa a Sunset, pues aún faltaba camino por recorrer para llegar a la escuela. Miró con incertidumbre a Moonlight, pero ella sólo se limitaba a sonreírle de manera amable, y con la mirada le indicó que saliera del auto. Moonlight se apresuró y le abrió la puerta a Sunset, y le extendió la mano para que se apoyara en ella. Confundida Sunset salió, para darse cuenta que se encontraba frente a un café al que nunca antes había ido. Era un café bastante simple, pequeño y elegante. Se encontraba al centro de la ciudad, pero algo escondido aún así, así que, no era fácil de ver. Al menos que pasases caminando.

-Vamos, te invito a desayunar. Estoy segura de que no has desayunado el día de hoy-. Moonlight le abrió la puerta del local. Sunset sólo se limitó a mirarla un tanto extrañada. Pero pronto se relajó al entrar al lugar, dejándose llevar por lo acogedor que era ese lugar, el aroma, las mesas, el ambiente, la decoración, todo le pareció de buen gusto. Y si algo le quedó claro es que, Moonlight tenía estilo para este tipo de cosas. En ese aspecto se parecía a Rarity, y eso explicaba porqué se llevaban tan bien. Sin embargo, sintió aún así una especie de celos. Celos de que Moonlight compartiera más cosas en común con Rarity que con ella. Al percatarse de sus pensamientos, se sintió culpable por pensar así de su amiga Rarity, ella no tenía la culpa de conocer a Moonlight por más tiempo, y aún así no podía evitar celos de ellas, y su relación más cercana.

-¿Gusta ordenar algo señorita?-. La repentina voz de la mesera la sacó de sus pensamientos negativos. Sunset observó rápidamente la lista y pidió un plato sencillo en la parte de los desayunos. Se sintió levemente avergonzada por estar divagando de esa manera, no era propio de ella ser así. Moonlight sólo la observaba con curiosidad, cariño y serenidad. Amaba ver a Sunset de esa manera, torpe y despistada. Hermosa y perfecta.

-A mi tráeme el número 2 por favor, con café si no es mucha molestia-. Moonlight se dirigió hacía la mesera para que tomara su orden.

-Ensegui…-. Los ojos de la mesera se posaron sobre la figura de Moonlight, que le ofrecía una sonrisa cordial. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. -¡¿Moonlight?!, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!, ¿hace mucho regresaste de aquél lugar?, ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo-. Soltó todo tan rápido por la emoción del momento, que olvidó por un momento que estaba en turno de trabajo.

"_¿Quién es ésta? ¿Y de dónde conoce a Moonlight?"_

-¿Cómo has estado Bitta Luck?, sí, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Realmente llevo una semana de haber llegado-. A diferencia de Bitta Luck, la voz de Moonlight sonaba tranquila.

"_No sabía que Moonlight conociera tanta gente, por lo general siempre estaba sola, o al menos eso aparentaba". _

-¡Qué rayos!, ¿una semana y no me habías hablado?, ¡hay qué ver cómo eres de desconsiderada!, ¡las chicas se van a alegrar mucho cuando sepan que has llegado!-. La voz alegre de Bitta era contagiosa y armoniosa, se notaba en aquella voz sinceridad y genuina emoción. -¿Es amiga tuya?-. Se volteó hacía la persona de Sunset, y le dedicó una linda sonrisa. -¿Serías tan amable de presentarnos?-. Giró un poco para dirigirse a Moonlight.

-Claro, lo siento. Bitta, ella es Sunset Shimmer, Sunset ella es Bittla Luck, una antigua compañera de clases, y también solía ser la vocalista del grupo donde tocaba-. Eso último sorprendió mucho a Sunset, nunca había escuchado que Moonlight tocase en una banda. ¿Qué tipo de banda era?, ¿qué tipo de música?, ¿qué género?, ¿en dónde?, ¿quiénes son las demás integrantes?, una tras otra las preguntas empezaron a surgir en la mente de Sunset. Entonces algo hizo click en su memoria, había sido Moonlight quién le había enseñado a tocar guitarra, sólo que nunca había visto que ella dijera algo acerca de una banda, eso era algo sospechoso desde su punto de vista.

-¿Cómo que solía?, aún sigo siendo la vocalista, sólo que si te soy sincera, desde que te fuiste las cosas no son las mismas. Hemos intentado encontrar a una guitarrista que tenga tu estilo, sin embargo, no la hemos conseguido. Sería genial que volvieras a nuestra banda-. Se hizo un pequeño silencio. -Realmente te he hachado de menos Moonlight-. Los ojos azules de Bitta parecieron tomar un brillo especial, lleno de ternura y amabilidad. -Nos seguimos reuniendo donde mismo, ya sabes, por si…-.

-Gracias Bitta, lo pensaré-. Interrumpió Moonlight, sin sonar apresurada ni molesta ni nada. Sólo con un porte estoico y muy plano.

Bitta se fue a continuar con su trabajo, dejando por fin a solas a Moonlight con su acompañante, que parecía estar un poco incómoda por la "otra" amiga de Moonlight. Y es que no quería pensar mucho en ello, pero en la manera en cómo hablaron, la manera en cómo se expesaba Bitta hacía Moollight, incluso cómo la miró a ella cuando se percató que estaba ahí, acompañando a Moonlight. Todo eso, más el último comentario, y el extraño brillo de sus ojos, más la interrupción de Moonlight cortando de manera muy sutil con la plática, todo eso en conjunto le decía que había una historia detrás, la cual no sabía si quería saber o no. Sintiendo cómo se revolvía su estómago al ser bombardeada por miles de dudas y preguntas, se preguntó si entre Moonlight y Bitta había algo más que una simple relación. Y es que con Moonlight nunca se sabía, siempre era tan reservada y discreta en todo lo referente a su vida personal, que no sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaba a su al rededor. Bitta era una chica muy linda, delgada, con piernas largas, cintura pequeña y cadera bien proporcionada, sus pechos eran medianos, su cabello no muy largo de color castaño muy sedoso, de piel blanca que parecía ser suave al tacto. Y aunque no sabía cuáles eran los gustos de Moonlight, podía reconocer que hacía bonita pareja con Bitta. Un dolor amargado se alojó en el pecho de Sunset, al sólo considerar esa posibilidad entre Moonlight y Bitta. Por alguna razón no le gustaba aceptar que Moonlight pudo tener algo con aquella chica tan animada.

-Moonlight, dime, tu y Bitta, ¿acaso fueron… amantes?-. Sunset desvió la mirada con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas. No quería por un lado que Moonlight se diera cuenta de sus celos a flor de piel, sin embargo, tampoco quería quedarse con la incertidumbre de si sí o si no.

-Se podría decir que sí-. Sunset sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

-¿Se podría decir que si?-. A cada palabra sentía que su pecho se contraía por el dolor de la verdad.

-Sí. Realmente no hubo contacto físico ni nada, y si me lo preguntas, jamás la consideré mi "amante"-. Calló por unos momentos, debía pensar bien cómo responder. -Ante los demás era mi amante, pero entre ella y yo sólo hubo una amistad muy profunda, que terminó cuando…-.

-Aquí está lo que ordenaron-. Apareció de pronto Bitta con una bandeja con sus desayunos. Por un momento Sunset sospechó que lo había hecho a propósito.

Durante el desayuno hubo un silencio, y no sabía si era bueno o malo. Moonlight había aceptado una relación amorosa/amistosa de lo más confusa. Por lo tanto no sabía si sentirse bien o mal, aliviada o angustiada. Moonlight siempre había sido así, corta de palabras para las explicaciones, dejándola siempre en terreno especulativo. Y era algo que en verdad le caía mal de su amiga Moonlight, pues no era justo no saber nada sobre ella. Es decir, Moonlight le había confesado sus sentimientos hace tres años, desapareció, y cuando volvió le dice que sigue sintiendo lo mismo, y hasta la besó de manera muy pasional levantando un deseo indescriptible dentro. Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿acaso Moonlight salía con Bitta cuando se le declaró a ella? Sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina.

-Bitta solía salir con un chico, que seguía a la banda. Se conocieron en una presentación que tuvimos, él se le confesó y ella aceptó, la típica historia de secundaria, nada interesante-. De pronto habló Moonlight, que tomaba tranquilamente un sorbo de café. -Su relación no duró mucho en realidad, como todo "enamoramiento" de adolescente, él se enamoró de otra y la dejó-. La voz de Moonlight era indiferente, y Sunset sintió un poco de decepción ante la indiferencia de ella. Si bien no le había caído muy bien Bitta, pero tampoco se merecía esa indiferencia por parte de su amiga, por que eso eran, ¿no? -Y resulta que esa chica de la que él se enamoró, fui yo-. La voz de Moonlight parecía tomar un tono como enojado. Ahora comprendía, no es que fuera indiferente, más bien era su manera de mostrar consideración ante su amiga.

-¿Y qué pasó?-. La historia aún no tenía forma en su cabeza, todavía no contestaba la pregunta inicial.

-Justo cuando se confesó, Bitta llegó escuchando todo. En lo personal no creí que fuera de gran importancia, sólo era un niño intentando conseguir otro dulce o juguete, nada que me importara o afectara. Después de todo es parte de la vida, y Bitta tenía que aprender. Eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento. Sin embargo, cuando vi sus ojos comprendí algo que antes no había podido hacer. Aunque me diera igual su situación, no pude evitar pensar que Bitta no era un juguete, las personas no son juguetes, y eso realmente me molestó. Aún no entiendo el porqué me afectó tanto eso, sólo sé que me enojé. De ahí en fuera el resto es historia, lo golpeé un poco, ganando un apodo dentro del "mundillo", y Bitta decidió que yo sería su "novia"-. Sus manos se movían tranquilamente sobre el plato mientras hablaba, su expresión era tan calmada, como si eso no le hubiese pasado.

-Sólo fue un título de juego, nada realmente en forma. En el escenario éramos las "amantes", pero dentro de nuestra banda solo éramos un grupo de amigas que la pasaban bien y eso era suficiente. No había necesidad de un romance, o algo por el estilo, y yo nunca sentí nada por Bitta, excepto empatía. Las cosas se complicaron cuando ella realmente se empezó a tomar en serio el juego, y comenzó a hacer cosas que realmente me molestaron, y finalmente me salí del grupo-. Sin duda, era una historia bastante ordinaria y sin chiste, y Moonlight parecía muy indiferente hacía el tema. Moonlight podía ser realmente tajante ante estos temas. Eso era algo que no conocía Sunset, era nueva esa faceta. Con ella siempre se portaba de manera amable y sincera. Y aunque hubiera veces en las que se pasaba de tono, por lo general era muy atenta y linda. Y el verla actuar de manera tan déspota, lejos de herirla, la hacía sentir aún más intrigada.

Terminaron de desayunar, Moonlight pagó la cuenta y salieron del local, dirigiéndose al automóvil aparcado. Nuevamente Moonlight le abrió la puerta a Sunset para que ésta se metiese dentro, y pronto emprendieron su camino. Se habían desviado un poco de su ruta, pero valió la pena. Sunset se sentía extrañamente aliviada, después de tanto tiempo de ausencia volvía a ver a Moonlight. Y después de tanto misterio, parecía que Moonlight por fin le contaría de a poco sus recuerdos y vivencias. Su pasado.

Durante el pequeño viaje, el ambiente se llenó de una agradable atmósfera, cargada de sentimientos diversos. Alegría, emoción, nostalgia, amistad, y tal vez algo más que simple cariño, pero menos que el amor. Moonlight sonreía de manera dulce, y hacía que Sunset mostrara una sonrisa que no mostraba a las demás personas, ni siquiera a su grupo de amigas. Tal vez sea por la emoción del momento o por un deseo raro, la mano de Sunset tomó la de Moonlight, la cual sólo entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Sunset sólo logró sonrojarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus manos ya no se entrelazaban de esa manera, tanto que ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía aquello. Y no quería volver a sentir ese vacío y ausencia en su vida. Nunca.

-Moonlight-. Los ojos cían de Sunset parecían temblar un poco, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho, se mordió el labio inferior, debatiendo si debía decirlo o callarlo.

-Hemos llegado-. Sunset volvió en sí, cuando Moonlight detuvo el carro en el estacionamiento del instituto. No podía creer lo rápido que se les fue el trayecto. Sintiéndose un poco decepcionada se giró hacia la puerta para abrirla y salir del carro, pero la mano de Moonlight la sujetó por el hombro izquierdo, haciéndola retroceder hacía ésta. Las miradas volvieron a chocar, como muchas veces antes. Sintiendo com un violento rubor se apoderaba de su rostro, Sunset sólo podía mirar fijamente a Moonlight, sin saber qué hacer. Fue grande la sorpresa de ella cuando vio que Moonlight también estaba sonrojada, tanto como ella. Eso era increíble, jamás había visto así a Moonlight, esa era la primera vez. Su corazón dio un vuelco, se sentía muy feliz, y a la vez extrañada por sentirse de esa manera. ¿Sería acaso que realmente se había sentido atraída románticamente por Moonlight? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo pasó? No tenía la manera de saberlo, sólo sabía que de a poco sus sentimientos y pensamientos iban tomando forma, y sin darse cuenta desde hace ya tiempo que se sentía así.

Moonlight la observaba de manera atenta, quería decirle algo muy importante, su corazón la obligaba a hablar, pero su razón decía que aún no era tiempo para hacerlo. Pero el sentir el pequeño hombro de Sunset bajo la palma de su mano, le hizo sentir un deseo incontrolable. Quería besarla justo en ese momento, sentía un deseo loco por volver a robarle un beso a Sunset, y aunque probablemente se enojara con ella, sabía que valía la pena el esfuerzo. Relamiendo sus labios, y sin darle oportunidad a Sunset, la tomó y la trajo hacía ella para atraerla a su cuerpo, y girando un poco la cabeza besó a Sunset. Por un momento los labios de Sunset no correspondían a los labios de Moonlight, pero al sentir como Moonlight la sujetaba de la cintura su control se perdió, y entrando en un deseo que la superó comenzó a corresponder ese beso. Al principio era simple, era como un masaje entre labios. Simple, húmedo y muy tierno y suave. Pero sin duda, las hormonas adolescentes no ayudan mucho. Moonlight sujetó la barbilla de Sunset, haciendo que ésta abriera más la boca, e introduciendo su lengua comenzó a toquetear la de Sunset, haciendo que sintiera placer con esa caricia. El beso comenzó a tomar mucha intensidad en ese momento, tanto que no se dieron cómo las manos de ambas se movían de una manera muy provocativa.

No supo ni en qué momento, ni cómo es que Moonlight la había jalado y puesto encima de ella. Ahora Sunset estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Moonlight, en una posición un tanto comprometedora, pero no importaba, era aún temprano y no había gente al rededor aún. A parte los vidrios estaba polarizados, por lo que no se veía adentro del carro. Moonlight tenía sus manos sobre la cintura de Sunset, mientras que ésta le envolvía los hombros con sus brazos. El beso continuaba de manera muy apasionada, y un tanto inmoral, incluso a Sunset le sorprendió lo que un simple beso puede hacer, y también el hecho de la maestría que tenía Moonlight para ponerla en esa situación. Y aunque estaban disfrutando de su momento, el momento llegó a su fin, dejando un poco acaloradas a las dos chicas, que parecían querer más. Sus pieles estaban sonrojadas, y en sus ojos un claro deseo de querer continuar.

-Moonlight-. Susurró tan quedamente, tan bajo y suave que pareció más el silbido tranquilo en una llanura, que palabras.

-Supongo que esto responde a mi pregunta, ¿cierto?-. Le guiñó un ojo de manera descarada, haciendo que la piel bronceada de Sunset se viera aún más roja

-Tonta-. Sus ojos se desviaron, evitando así ver a Moonlight. Evitando que viera lo avergonzada que estaba en ese momento, no quería que viera lo frágil que la ponía. No quería aceptar que estaba a merced de ella.

-No me hagas decirlo-. Sunset hundió su rostro en los hombros de Moonlight.

Moonlight la abrazó de manera más cariñosa aún, dejando que Sunset se acomodara en ella. Se sentía bien así, sintiendo el cuerpo de Sunset. Sentir su respiración tan cerca de su cuello, oler su cabello y el olor de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien estar así, en esa posición, que deseó nunca acabara ese momento.

…..

-¡Te digo AJ que Fluttershy está extraña!-. Se quejaba Rainbow Dash, mientras caminaba a la par de AJ por los pasillos de la escuela.

-¿Y ahora qué le hiciste?-. Applejack no parecía realmente interesada en la plática, pero era su amiga después de todo.

-¿Por qué siempre que pasa algo asumen que yo tengo la culpa?-.

-Porque en su mayoría eres tú la que mete la pata. Además Fluttershy es una chica delicada, que fácilmente se vería atropellada por tu brusquedad e inconsciencia-. Applejack tenía razón, casi siempre la tenía. Rainbow Dash empezaba a arrepentirse de haber dicho algo.

-¡Cómo sea!, eso no es razón para golpearme la cabeza con un juguete para perros, ni para que se la pase ignorándome deliberadamente-. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿En serio te golpeó?-. AJ sabía que Fluttershy podía tener su carácter, pero nunca había oído algo que diera credibilidad a ello. Estaba sorprendida.

-Sí, y dolió mucho. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que lo hizo sin ninguna razón. Sólo lo hizo. Y por si fuera poco ahora me ignora-.

-Calma Dash, de seguro ella tendrá su razones para hacerlo. ¿Estás segura que no le hiciste nada?-.

-¡Te digo que no!-. Su paciencia se comenzaba a esfumar.

-Como sea, esto parece más como una riña de enamorados-. Se burló AJ, quería molestar a alguien, y hoy le tocaba a RD.

-¡Hey! ¡No digas tonterías!-.

-Lo siento, es sólo que me parece extraño que ahora te importe lo que piense de ti Fluttershy-.

-No me importa lo que piense de mi Fluttershy, lo que me importa…-. No pudo terminar lo que quería decir, simplemente no podía y mucho menos con AJ ahí. De pronto se dio cuenta que AJ tenía razón, y por alguna razón le afectaba lo que Fluttershy pensara de ella. Y eso la hizo sentir extrañamente incómoda.

Rainbow giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de AJ, para mostrarse ofendida por el comentario anterior -Como sea, Fluttershy está extraña. Creo que estar tanto tiempo con los animales del refugio la volvió loca-. Gruñó un poco.

-Cielos niña, si Fluttershy te escuchara de seguro que te tiraría algo que duela más que un juguete para perros. Y eso es algo que no me perdería por nada en el mundo-. Dijo de manera divertida, mientras le daba un codazo al brazo de Dash.

Ambas se miraron, y se comenzaron a reír. El hecho de imaginar a una dulce y delicada Fluttershy, convertida en una bestia vengativa les daba mucha gracia. Y sin quererlo, Fluttershy se convirtió en el chiste privado de esas dos chicas.

-Oye, espera… ¿esas no son Sunset Shimmer con Moonlight?-. Rainbow agarró rápido el brazo de Applejack, mientras veía por una de las ventanas que daban hacia el estacionamiento.

-Tienes razón, son ellas-. AJ se acomodó su sombrero que se había movido por el brusco jalón de brazo.

-¿Por qué vienen juntas?-. Se comenzó a interesar RD.

-Tal vez sea porque Sunset le pidió que pasara por ella, ya sabes, después de todo son amigas, ¿que no?-.

-Aún y si fuera así, no veo a Sunset pidiendo un favor así-. Se volteó para ver de frente a AJ, quién estaba atrás de ella.

-Tienes razón. Sunset Shimmer es muy reservada en eso-. Justo iba a decir algo más, cuando sus ojos vieron algo que prefería no haber visto. Sin decir nada más, arrastró a RD lejos de rango de visión con una excusa. Ya que si Rainbow Dash viera lo que ella vio se armaría un jaleo innecesario.

…..

-¡En serio!, te digo que esto es lo mejor de lo mejor, tienes que probarlo algún día-. Rarity parecía estar bastante animada, mientras le enseñaba un volante a Fluttershy de una publicidad de spa. Fluttershy sólo sonreía de manera tímida mientras caminaba hombro con hombro con Rarity. -¡Es más, tenemos que ir juntas!-.

-Pero Rarity, ¡tú ya eres demasiado hermosa!, ¿por qué quieres estarlo más?-.

-Oh, que dulce Fluttershy-. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Fluttershy mientras sonreía gentilmente. -Aún así hay que cuidarse, y quiero que para la próxima me acompañes-.

-Está bien-. Asintió tranquilamente Fluttershy mientras se dirigían a la entrada, cuando se encontraron con Moonlight y Sunset Shimmer.

-¡Buenos días Sunset, Moonlight!-. Se acercó rápidamente Rarity hacia las otras chicas, que sólo asintieron hacía el saludo matutino de su amiga más generosa. Fluttershy sólo les sonrió desde la distancia, aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de Moonlight.

-¿Qué hay?-. Saludó casual Moonlight, mientras observaba con atención la expresión más relajada de Rarity.

-Le decía a Fluttershy para visitar este lugar-. Dijo levantando el panfleto frente los rostros de las recién llegadas.

-¿Quieren ir a un spa?-. Levantó una ceja Sunset, mientras observaba la información contenida en el pedazo de papel.

-¡No es un simple spa!, es sin duda el mejor de la ciudad, y estarán haciendo descuentos si se va en pareja-. Y ahí estaba el meollo detrás de las verdaderas intenciones de Rarity al invitar a Fluttershy.

-¿Es por eso que me invitaste?-. No pudo evitar preguntar Fluttershy.

-Oh lo siento querida, no quería que pensaras que esa sólo era la única razón-. En parte lo era. -Si te invité es porque tú eres la única que aceptaría. Applejack y Rainbow Dash son unas rufianes y no tengo nada en común con rufianes. Y Sunset Shimmer trabaja justo el día promocional. Además, tu eres la adecuada para esto-. Le guiñó el ojo a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy sólo sonrió un poco, y dejó salir una risa tenue. -Oh Rarity, sólo bromeaba-. Confesó Fluttershy.

Las chicas continuaron caminando hacía la escuela, para luego separarse e ir a sus casilleros. No sin antes de que Rarity observara la aura que rodeaba a Moonlight y Sunset Shimmer. _"Sospechoso" _pensó, mientras veía el extraño rubor sobre las mejillas, y el extraño resplandor en sus ojos. Ya tendría tiempo para preguntar qué había pasado entre ellas dos. Pero justo ahora no era el momento, quería interrogarlas por separado. Agarrarlas con la guardia baja.

Las cuatro chicas cogieron distintos rumbos, menos Rarity y Moonlight que compartían clases.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y Sunset Shimmer, no es así?-.

Los ojos de Moonlight parecían abrirse un poco, pero casi fue imperceptible. -¿Algo?-. Dijo, sin establecer contacto visual con la otra chica.

-No tienes porqué escondérmelo-. Rarity rió un poco, nunca había visto a Moonlight tan misteriosa y celosa ante una situación. -Somos amigas, ¿recuerdas?-. Posó su mano izquierda, sobre el hombro derecho de Moonlight. -Puedes decirme cualquier cosa-.

-Lo sé-. Le devolvió una mirada tranquila. No iba a hablar. Pero Rarity no se daría por vencida ahí. Encontraría la manera de hacerlas hablar, y sabía que si quería saber debía ir con Sunset, Moonlight no diría nada aunque la estuviera fastidiando todo el rato. Pero con Sunset era diferente, Sunset había demostrado ser una persona bastante tranquila y un poco torpe al momento de preguntarle a cerca de sus sentimientos, haciéndola una presa fácil. Y es que no importaba cuán ruin fue en el pasado, Sunset seguía siendo una chica después de todo, y había ciertas cosas que no cambiarían.

…..

En un centro comercial, tres chicas se paseaban por las tiendas, llevando consigo un montón de bolsas con sus compras dentro. Adagio se movía de un lugar a otro, seguida por Aria y Sonata, que de vez en cuando se desviaban un poco cuando algo les llamaba la atención.

Moonlight les había dado dinero a cada una para que fueran de compras y así poder expandir su guardarropas, y de paso así se entretendrían, en lugar de quedarse solas en la casa sin hacer nada.

-No entiendo porqué Moonlight tiene que ir a la escuela, y más si es Canterlot High-. Se quejó Aria.

-Es porque ahí está el portal, y la magia ha estado fluyendo de manera más constante-. Respondió Adagio, aunque no había necesidad de responder.

-Sin embargo, la edad que debe tener aquí es lo suficiente para no ir-. Siguió empeñada en el punto Aria.

-Pero ella necesita estar cerca del portal, y lo sabes-. Adagio se comenzaba a exasperar. -Su deber es protegerlo-.

-Sin embargo, ¿cómo logró entrar a la escuela sin levantar sospechas?-. Continuaba Aria, a lo que Adagio sólo puso los ojos en blanco, dejando salir un gruñido.

-He escuchado de ella que tiene contactos que hicieron eso por ella-. De pronto habló Sonata, dejando a las otras atónitas, nunca habían escuchado algo así.

-¿Contactos?-. Se dirigió Adagio sobre Sonata, que la miraba un poco sorprendida.

-Sí-. Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como las uñas de Adagio se enterraban en sus brazos.

-¿Quiénes?-. Apretaba con más fuerza.

-Auch, no lo sé. La otra noche, mientras ustedes discutían sobre qué ver en la tv, le pregunté lo mismo, y eso fue lo que me respondió. Creí que la habían escuchado-.

Adagio miró a Aria, y ésta le devolvió la mirada. No habían escuchado nada al respecto. Se habían entretenido molestándose que ni siquiera habían escuchado la conversación entre Sonata y Moonlight, sintiéndose un poco culpables, y un tanto enojadas. Sonata se estaba haciendo más cercana a Moonligt que ellas, y eso era un golpe hacía su orgullo, pues consideraban a la otra sirena una despistada y tonta sin remedio. Y el hecho de que fuera más cerca a Moonlight las hizo sentir inferior a ella.

-Sólo dijo que eran unas personas que le habían ayudado mucho. Sin embargo, no me quiso decir quiénes eran. Ella sólo sonrió y se fue, ya saben cómo es ella-. Continúo caminando, dejando atrás a sus compañeras.

Las otras dos sirenas sólo se limitaron a mirarse entre sí. Sin poderse evitar preguntar quiénes eran esas personas, y qué era lo que había pasado con Moonlight mientras estaba en ese mundo sola. Sin poder darse una idea de la situación siguieron su camino, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas con más bolsas en las manos.

…..

El ensayo del grupo justo terminaba, y las chicas dejaban a un lado sus instrumentos un poco sudadas. Aunque afuera estuviese fresco, dentro del estudio se sentía caliente. Entre risas y parloteo fueron guardando sus instrumentos y salieron del local, sólo para dirigirse a una pizerría que estaba a la vuelta, y así, culminar con su ritual de viernes. Ya dentro del local pidieron lo que siempre pedían, y se sentaron en una mesa donde pudiesen entrar las 7 chicas, Vinyl las estaba acompañando también. La emoción aún las acompañaba, y las risas no paraban. Y aunque fuera un momento bastante agradable entre amigas, Sunset sintió que alguien la miraba, al voltear vio que Applejack la miraba con unos ojos dudosos y algo incomodos, aunque una vez establecida la unión de miradas, Applejack apartó la suya, simulando que no era a Sunset a quién veía. Eso le pareció muy raro a Sunset, y más viniendo de Applejack. Sabía que algo le sucedía, y es que en su cara se notaba que algo la molestaba, pero no era el momento para preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba.

Pero esa noche no sólo Applejack quería decir algo, Rarity también quería preguntarle algo a Sunset, aunque no sería tan directa como con Moonlight, pues sabía que con Sunset se debía tener delicadeza, y un poco de tacto si le querías sacar información, sin hacerla sentir incómoda por lo mismo.

-Sunset, querida, ¿por qué no nos cuentas cómo es que tú y Moonlight se conocieron?, admito que, aunque no es propio de una dama, siento mucha curiosidad por ello, y hasta ahora no nos han contado "cómo" fue-. Había un truco debajo de esas palabras, pero Sunset no pudo ser capaz de captar la trampa que había puesto Rarity

-¡Sí, yo también quiero saber!-. Dijo una muy emocionada Pinkie, que se había parado de la mesa por la emoción. Las demás también se unieron de manera más propia al deseo de saber, todas menos Applejack que parecía estar incómoda por alguna razón.

-B-bueno, la mayor parte de mi ya la saben, pues sólo compartí un período corto con Moonlight-. Los ojos de las demás chicas parecían estar aún más interesadas por la historia, incluso Applejack parecía interesada.

-Todo comenzó cuando decidí pasar por el portal…-.

Continuará….


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**VII**_

_El sueño y los recuerdos la invadieron esa noche, juntos con sus miedos e inseguridades vinieron junto con el sueño. Un recuerdo lejano en forma de sueño se formó en su mente, nostalgia o tal vez arrepentimiento, no lo tendría jamás claro, pues ahora lo único que importaba era el presente._

* * *

-B-bueno, la mayor parte de mi ya la saben, pues sólo compartí un período corto con Moonlight. Todo comenzó cuando decidí pasar por el portal…-. Sunset sentía como se iba formando de apoco un ligero rubor en su rostro. No es que quisiera ocultar su historia, sólo que le resultaba un poco difícil admitir lo importante que era ese recuerdo para ella.

-No sé en realidad qué pasó, cuando llegué desde el portal lo único que recuerdo es que me desmayé, había pasado por muchas cosas ese día sólo para poder pasar. Celestia tenía guardias por todo el castillo para salva guardar el espejo, que es el portal a este mundo, pero logré deshacerme de los guardias y poder pasar por el portal. Fue muy cansado la verdad. Lo último que recuerdo es que me quedé dormida en las escaleras de la escuela. Lo que recuerdo después es que, me desperté en la estación de policías. Y un oficial llamado Shinning Armor me había recogido-. Se tomó un momento para pensar cómo seguir contando su historia, mientras se tomaba el mentón con su mano derecha, mientras las demás chicas la miraban atentamente. Vinyl se había levantado para atender una llamada de una amiga sobre un asunto qué quién sabe cuál era.

-Nunca vi su rostro, sólo sabía su nombre porque él que estaba ahí me lo dijo, y me puso al tanto de todo. De ahí siguieron un montón de preguntas, ¿Quién era? ¿En dónde vivía?, cosas de ese tipo. Nada realmente importante, pero en ese entonces, sin documentación me fue difícil contestar sin levantar sospechas-. Sunset suspiraba un tanto melancólica, un tanto sentimental, no se sabía cuáles eran sus emociones reales.

-¿Y cómo te libraste de todo eso?-. Preguntó intrigada Rarity, mientras sorbía un poco de su soda. Tenía los ojos llenos de emociones ocultas, incertidumbres, y pensamientos sin decir, que fácilmente se podrían mal interpretar.

-No tuve qué hacerlo, fue un tanto raro de hecho. Moonlight apareció de la nada, diciendo que haría el papeleo necesario. Todo lo demás fue tan extraño como la repentina intromisión de ella. Y es que ella ama el suspenso y el misterio. Sólo que en ese momento pensé que era una persona entrometida, y desconfié plenamente en ella-. Tomó un sorbo de su soda, y después se quedó pensando por un momento antes de continuar su relato. -De ahí en fuera, por alguna razón ella se ocupó de mi-.

-¿Eso es todo?-. Pinkie Pie bramó, no contenta con la historia por supuesto.

Sunset Shimmer, estuvo callada un momento, mirando la expresión de cada una de sus amigas, evaluando cada una de ellas. De pronto una sonrisa muy significativa se posó sobre sus labios. Una sonrisa que ninguna de ahí había visto antes, una sonrisa sincera y de confidencia era aquella que mostraba Sunset Shimmer.

-Por supuesto que no, Pinkie Pie-. Volteó hacía la venta llena de recuerdos inexplicables, con una expresión inusual para ella, bastante romántica, bastante pensativa. -De hecho, no sé cómo explicar cada una de las cosa que viví con ella, es decir, con Moonlight. Después de que me sacara de ahí yo sólo sentía que debía irme de ahí rápido, pero ella, tan entrometida como siempre me preguntó si tenía dónde quedarme. Le dije que no, y de ahí en adelante pasaron muchas cosas entre ella y yo. Buenas y malas. Para recordar y para olvidar. Aunque en realidad las recuerdo cada una con nítido detalle, después de todo Moonlight fue mi primer amiga aquí-. Terminó de contar Sunset Shimmer, guardándose cada uno de los detalles que no quería contar.

-Espera un momento-. Fue el momento de hablar para Rainbow Dash. -

¿Qué hacía ahí Moonlight para empezar? ¿Y por qué se interesaría en ti después de todo? Eso es sospechoso por dónde lo mires-.

-¡¿Por qué debería de ser sospechoso Rainbow Dash?!-. Rarity se llevó una mano a la cara, mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo sólo digo que es extraño, lo que yo pienso es que Sunset Shimmer no está ocultando algo-. Dijo RD mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos hacía la dirección de la acusada. Sunset sólo abrió más los ojos, haciendo hacía atrás el cuerpo en un acto de reflejo. Las miradas se posaron más intrigadas sobre ella, ella sólo sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina dorsal.

"_¡Tonta Rainbow Dash, y todo iba bien!" _Pensó para sus adentros Rarity, que parecía perder la oportunidad de saber más acerca del pasado entre sus dos amigas, y así poner fin a sus sospechas, sólo que Sunset no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, y RD no ayudaba mucho.

-Y-yo, no, no estoy, tra-t-ando de o-ocultares nada chicas-. Se trató de defender nerviosamente Sunset Shimmer.

-Oh vamos Sunset Shimmer, ¡somos tus amigas!-. Dijo divertidamente Rainbow Dash mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de una manera extraña, eso sólo significaba que pronto metería la pata. -Moonlight era tu admiradora secreta, ¿no es así?-.

_¿EH?_

Las demás miradas de pronto se desviaron de Sunset Shimmer hacía Rainbow Dash, que parecía a ver quemado su última neurona en ese comentario fuera de raya. Rarity sólo suprimió un gemido, Fluttershy permaneció con un claro gesto de sorpresa, incluso Pinkie Pie parecía estar un tanto sorprendida, y eso que ella piensa en todo tipo de escenarios. Por su parte Applejack parecía un poco incómoda, y sólo desvió la mirada a un lado, parecía que quería decir algo.

-Rainbow Dash, te acaba de decir que estaba recién llegada, ¿cómo es posible que Moonlight la conociera?-. Rarity sentía que pronto le daría dolor de cabeza si seguía con ese juego absurdo.

-Eh, bueno, tienes razón en eso. Pero aún así, tal vez fue amor a primera vista, ¡qué se yo!-. Dijo RD haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

_¿Amor?_

Rarity se le quedó viendo fijo con una clara expresión de enojo en su rostro. No quería seguir discutiendo eso con Rainbow Dash, no tenía caso. A veces la manera de pensar de RD no difería a la de Pinkie Pie, así que era sabido que era una perdida de tiempo hacer frente a sus lógicas. Era mejor hacer caso a los dichos, y dejar pasar que el agua siga su curso.

-Ignorando las tonterías dichas por Rainbow Dash, me gustaría que nos aclararas eso querida, ¿exactamente por qué Moonlight te ayudó?-. Ignorando por completo las quejas de Rainbow Dash, Rarity desvió la mirada hacía Sunset, quería saberlo, debía saberlo.

-Eh, bueno sí, verán…-. Se aclaró la garganta. -No sé los detalles en realidad, sólo sé que Moonlight estaba ahí para algo así de servicio social-.

Entonces para Rarity todo tenía sentido. Sabía por el tiempo en que pasó eso, la razón por la que Moonlight se encontraba ahí, y porqué fue Shining Armor quién encontró a Sunset. No lo conocía directamente, pero recordaba que una que otra vez lo mencionó Moonlight.

-¿Eh?, vaya, que historia tan simple-. Comenzó a bufar Rainbow Dash no conforme con la historia. -Esperaba algo más emocionante-.

-¿Acaso esperabas una novela romántica?-. Rió con ironía Rarity. Applejack se tensó en ese momento.

-¡Claro que no!, es sólo que esperaba algo más emocionante, algo así como si Moonlight conociera de tiempo atrás a Sunset Shimmer, o algo por el estilo. O que tiene que mantener un secreto a Sunset, cosas por el estilo.- Su voz sonaba extrañamente emocionada, y es que recién se había hecho fan de una saga de novelas de aventuras, misterio, acertijos y de ese tipo de cosas, cosa que la había vuelto un tanto paranoica.

Las demás chicas sólo la miraban extrañada, todas menos Rarity que parecía que hoy no tenía paciencia con Rainbow. Vinyl recién se había sentado en la mesa de nuevo, ignorando por completo la atmósfera de la banda.

-Temo decepcionarte, pero no es nada de lo que crees. Las circunstancias que me hicieron conocer a Moonlight fueron realmente sencillas, quitando lo del portal. Ella sólo estaba haciendo algo por castigo, y sin quererlo me ayudó con ello-.

-Sé a lo que te refieres-. Rarity soltó un suspiró confidente mientras miraba con anhelo y emoción cálida. -Aunque a veces dé un poco de miedo, y aunque a veces no sea una persona lógica, lo cierto es que Moonlight es una entrometida-. Rió un poco mientras entornaba sus iris azules hacía Sunset, quién asintió dándole la razón. -A veces puede ser inconsciente, y tal vez grosera, pero en realidad es una persona muy atenta-. Cerró los ojos, recordando también sus momentos compartidos con Moonlight, no pudiendo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa muy tierna, acompañado de un ligero rubor algo comprometedor, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Sunset, que desde hace días tenía la curiosidad sobre cierto tema.

-Por cierto Rarity, ¿cómo es que tú conociste a Moonlight?, realmente no dijeron mucho al respecto cuando la presentaste-. Pero fue Pinkie quién le ganó la palabra a Sunset.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo y Moonlight? Mmm, déjame ver-. Hizo un gesto pensativo, mientras rebuscaba en su memoria. -Saltándome eventos y detalles sin importancia, a ella la conocí en un concierto al que asistí con un chico con el que salía en ese tiempo-. Los ojos de Applejack la miraron de reojo, tenía una mirada un tanto extraña, estaba toda seria.

-Pasaron muchas cosas esa noche, una amiga me presentó con una de sus amigas que tocaban en la banda donde estaba Moonlight. E indirectamente la conocí, la vi de lejos y me pareció una chica un tanto extraña. Después de que terminaran las presentaciones pasaron unas cuantas cosas que se convirtieron en una pelea, y cuando me di cuenta ahí estaba Moonlight salvándome sacándome de ahí, fue realmente increíble esa noche-. Los labios de Rarity formaban una amplia sonrisa, una sonrisa cariñosa y llena de recuerdos nostálgicos.

-A partir de ahí seguí yendo a apoyarla cuando tocaba con su banda, y así fue como nos volvimos amigas. Y aunque fue un encuentro violento, ella lo volvió en un buen recuerdo-. Al terminar de contar lo sucedido tiempo atrás, levantó la mirada mostrando una expresión adorable, como si se tratara de una chica enamorada de un príncipe de cuento.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre Rarity ahora, pero en especial dos pares de ojos la miraban más intensamente que los demás. Sunset y Applejack la miraban con gran sorpresa, nunca habían escuchado algo al respecto antes. Y por parte de AJ era más grande la sorpresa, pues se suponía que era ella la que la conocía de más tiempo, aunque de nada servía eso pues eran totalmente diferentes, y no compartían nada en común. Aún así no pudo evitar una punzada en su pecho, y el hecho de que hace unos días atrás se habían peleado y aún no había reconciliación no ayudaba mucho.

-Lo siento Sunny, pero Rarity gana-. Pinkie se encogió de hombros.

Las siete chicas comenzaron a reír ante el comentario inocente de Pinkie, y aunque así no lo quisieron esa platica se había vuelto un duelo. Un duelo de corazones con sus recuerdos.

…..

-¿Qué sucede?, desde hace rato estás ida-.

-Sólo estoy pensando, no te preocupes Adagio-. Contestó Moonlight, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Adagio, quién se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, mientras que una sabana cubría el desnudo de su cuerpo.

La mirada fija de Moonlight se posaba sobre el techo nuevamente. Tenía una expresión neutra, con los labios bien cerrados. Tenía tantas emociones encontradas, tenía tantas cosas en la mente, tantos pendientes y tantas incertidumbres. Mientras que sus pensamientos viajaban en un caótico vehículo, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que recordaba a Sunset Shimmer. Se levantó de la cama, y buscó su ropa, poniéndosela mientras la encontraba. Volteó hacia Adagio quién la miraba de manera desafiante, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Había cosas que conllevaba tener un trato con las sirenas, habían que hacerse sacrificios constantemente, y era algo que ya le estaba afectando un poco a Moonlight. Se dirigió a la cocina, y se fue sobre la alacena, donde buscó una botella de whisky, y tomó un vaso. Dirigiéndose hacía el patio, se sentó en una silla que estaba justo a lado de la piscina, y decidió echar el líquido en el vaso. Tomó un sorbo, saboreando la textura del líquido, sólo quería relajarse un poco esa noche.

Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto sobre las ondulaciones del agua. Llevando su mano al bolso de su pantalón sacó una cajetilla, y se llevó un cigarro a la boca, y de inmediato prendió el cigarro, inhalando y exhalando la nicotina. Así estuvo intercalando el beber con el fumar, hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el agua que se movía de manera menos uniforme que antes. Al levantar la mirada vio que era Aria quién estaba nadando. Moonlight sólo sonrió al ver la escena, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que veía una sirena en el agua.

Así estuvo mirándola nadar con gracia y elegancia, de pronto su corazón se apretujo un poco. Todo era tal como lo recordaba, sólo faltaba una sola cosa. La canción. Si bien nadaba como antes, ahora no podía cantar con su hipnótica voz.

-Te vez terrible-. Dijo Aria.

-Para ti todo se ve terrible-. Le guiñó el ojo y con un tono irónico le respondió a la malhumorada sirena.

Aria sólo gruñó un poco, y reviro los ojos. Y es que así era, no podía hacer nada al respecto en cuanto a su personalidad. Moonlight sólo se rió un poco y le ofreció un trago a Aria, el cual lo denegó.

-No entiendo como tú y Adagio pueden tomarse esa cosa, sabe horrible-.

Moonlight se encogió de hombros, y siguió viendo como Aria se deslizaba sobre el agua, era como si estuviera danzando sobre el agua. Un espectáculo hermoso, que si estuvieran las tres sería incluso mejor. Pero este evento era privado, sólo para dos. Ella y Aria.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas? Hace tiempo que no nadamos juntas-. Aria le tendió la mano a Moonlight, que se fue despojando de su ropa, quedando sólo en ropa interior y se metió junto a Aria, quién por cierto no llevaba nada puesto.

-Ustedes son insaciables-.

-Entonces apresúrate y danos nuestros talismanes-. Dijo Aria con su usual tono malhumorado. Moonlight sólo sonrió de lado, y mirándola directamente la besó de manera delicada, hundiéndola en el agua, danzando junto con ella en la profundidad del agua.

A pesar de que estaba un poco frío afuera ellas no sentían frío, pues con sus cuerpos se daban el calor suficiente.

…

El sonido del celular hizo que las luces de la habitación se iluminaran, y un hombre fornido lo tomara para contestar la llamada.

-¿Diga?-. Dijo con voz ronca, lo habían despertado.

-Lo siento si te desperté, es sólo que quería decirte que Moonlight se logró matricular sin problemas. Te quería contactar desde hace unos días, pero estabas fuera de la zona-. Dijo una voz más fina, como de mujer.

-Oh, ya veo, con que es así. Gracias, te debo una "tía"-. Hizo un especial énfasis en el título que le dio a la voz femenina.

-No me digas así, no soy tu tía-.

El hombre se rió entre dientes. -Como sea, te debo una. Gracias por ayudarme con ese papeleo-.

-No hay de qué Shining Armor, pero es cierto que me debes ya muchas cosas. Espero un buen trago un día de estos-.

-Si tu hermana se enterara del gusto que tienes por el trago de seguro te corre-.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Sólo quería decirte eso, hasta luego-. Y colgó sin decir más nada.

Shining Armor sólo sonrió con una sonrisa de lado, dejando el móvil dónde lo encontró y se volvió a meter en la cama junto con su amante.

"_Esa chiquilla sólo da problemas"_

…

-Hey Sunset, ¿te puedo acompañar hasta la siguiente avenida?-.

-Claro que sí Applejack-. Sunset disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos para que AJ la alcanzaran. Durante unos pasos no hubo plática alguna, sólo se escuchaban los pasos de sus botas resonando en el suelo, y el sonido del devenir de lo automóviles transitando por las calles, aún era temprano, por lo que había gente afuera aún.

Siguieron así durante unos momentos más, hasta que sin poder aguantar más Applejack decidió sacarse un asunto de su cabeza, que la tenía mal desde la mañana.

-Oye sugarcube, disculpa mis modales, pero hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde la mañana, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado-.

-¿De qué se trata Applejack?-. Los ojos cían voltearon a ver a Applejack que parecía tener un montón de problemas para sacar lo que tenía atorado.

-Mmm, verás, hoy en la mañana en la escuela te vi a ti a Moonlight…-. Los ojos de Sunset Shimmer iban tornando una expresión de asombro/horror. -Pues, las vi, en un momento un poco íntimo-. Las dos se sonrojaron un poco.

-Eh, ya veo-.

-Es tal como dijo Dash, tú nos estás ocultando algo. Sabes que somos tus amigas, y aunque al principio no fue así, ahora has demostrado que realmente has cambiado-. La voz de Applejack parecía un poco dolida, mientras que sus irises verdes veían hacía otro lado. -Es por eso que, me sorprende que no confíes en nosotras, a pesar de que nosotras confiamos en ti-.

-Lo siento Applejack, no fue mi intención ocultarles nada. Es sólo que todo esto es nuevo para mi-. Suspiró derrotada, tenía planeado contarles más adelante lo sucedido con Moonlight, pero no quería que fuera tan pronto. Primero quería encontrarse consigo misma, para después poder hablar de lo que sea que fuese con sus amigas. -Verás, en Equestria las cosas del romance son en cierta manera distintas, y las, mm, mujeres no suelen salir entre ellas. Aunque recuerdo a ver escuchado rumores nunca lo vi con mis propios ojos, así que llegué a pensar que eran sólo eso, rumores. Pero cuando llegué aquí todo era diferente, las relaciones con el mismo género son de lo más normales aquí que se me hizo tan confuso. Y aún lo es, créeme, así que, yo me siento apenada al confesar que no sabía cómo llegarían a reaccionar si se enterarán de algo así, por eso no les dije nada-.

-Entiendo dulzura, sin embargo, nosotras somos tus amigas y siempre te apoyaremos, y estaremos ahí para ti-. Posó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Sunset, y le sonrió de manera amable, como si se tratara de su hermana mayor.

-Gracias Applejack-.

-Por cierto, no le hagas caso a Pinkie, fue linda tu historia con Moonlight. Es sólo que esperaba que relataras la parte romántica, jeje-. Applejack sonaba más tranquila, pero seguía un poco nerviosa, mientras se acomodaba su sombrero que no estaba desarreglado.

-¿La parte romántica? Lamento decepcionarte, pero realmente no la hay, o al menos no creo que sea algo que puedas considerar romántico-.

-¡Oh vamos!-. Le dio un manotazo al brazo de Sunset, quien se sobó.

-En serio, realmente no hay mucho de qué hablar. Después de sacarme de esa estación me llevó a su departamento, dónde pasé varios meses. Ella me enseñó muchas cosas, y me ayudó a instalarme correctamente aquí, me dio un trabajo, una identidad. Ella cuidó de mi, se encargó de darme lo que fuera necesario para vivir bien. Y sin darme cuenta, y sin quererlo me vi atraída hacía ella. Pero como te dije, esas cosas no son comunes, estaba fuera de mi sentido común, por lo que negué mis sentimientos hasta que encontré a un chico con el cuál quitarme de la cabeza a Moonlight-.

-Flash Sentry-.

-Sí, él. Pero justo en ese momento ella me dijo que quería salir conmigo. Yo no supe qué hacer en ese momento-.

-Pero, si sentías lo mismo que ella, ¿por qué no aceptaste salir con ella?-.

-Porque sentí que no era digna de estar con ella. Yo había llegado aquí con una idea, y ella no encajaba con esa idea, y no quería que se viera involucrada en ésta. No quería que se diera cuenta de la verdadera persona que era en ese entonces-.

-Vaya. Dime algo, ¿cómo es que fuiste tan mala en esos años teniéndola a ella? Ella parece una persona bastante tranquila, no te ofendas-.

-No te preocupes. Verás, con ella sólo viví 6 meses, y de ahí cuando se fue, yo quedé sola. Aunque fue un sentimiento muy egoísta por mi parte, sentí mucho enojo con ella, por abandonarme. Y me vi envuelta en mucha oscuridad. Así que, me encerré en mi coraza de frialdad y egoísmo. Me metí en un mundo donde sólo yo entraba y nadie más. Usé a Flash para apoderarme de Canterlot High, y cuando no lo necesité más lo eché. Creo que realmente me lastimó la ausencia de Moonligt, por lo que llegué a pensar que el amor era un fastidio, y que era algo que no necesitaba-.

-Hasta que apareció de nuevo-.

-Sí, hasta que apareció-.

-De todas maneras, ¿dónde diantres se había metido durante este tiempo?-.

-Ni yo lo sé, ella es todo un misterio. Nunca habla de sí misma realmente. También se lo pregunté, pero me dijo que fue por asuntos personales que tuvo que dejar la ciudad-.

-Moonlight es una persona bastante interesante. Y creo que realmente hacen una bonita pareja-. Applajack le guiñó un ojo, y formó una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Applejack-. Un rubor apareció en las mejillas bronceadas de Sunset. -Realmente aprecio que pienses eso, no sé qué haría si una de mis mejores amigas no estuviera de acuerdo-. Sintió como un peso se iba de encima.

-Vamos dulzura, hemos compartido tantas cosas juntas. Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas incluso más descabelladas y salimos bien. Estas cosas no deberían preocuparte. Siempre te vamos a apoyar-.

Ambas chicas sonrieron con tanta sinceridad y despreocupación que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado al cruce, donde se tenían que despedir. Se despidieron con la mano, y cada una siguió con su camino a casa, sintiendo que sus pasos eran cada vez más ligeros. Esa noche se habían quitado un peso menos de encima.

….

Sunset llegó a su vivienda, donde sin más dejó tiradas sus cosas en el suelo. Y con gran flojera se metió a darse un baño, había sudado mucho y se sentía algo pegajosa. Cuando salió del baño se dirigió rápidamente a su armario, sacó su pijama y se lo puso. Una vez lista para dormir abrió una gaveta de la mesita de a lado de su cama, y sacó el libro que le había dado Celestia, y se dio cuenta que Twilight le había mandando un mensaje.

Con mucho entusiasmo abrió el libro, buscando la página dónde Twilight había escrito una carta dirigida para ella. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que recibió una carta de la nueva princesa, pero entendía que tenía muchas responsabilidades que atender, por lo que le sería difícil escribirle de inmediato.

Con suma atención legó el contado escrito en esas páginas.

…

_Querida Sunset Shimmer_

_Me alegro que estés muy bien en tu ya nuevo mundo. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti y de lo que has logrado ahí. No sabes cuán feliz y satisfecha me siento cada vez que me cuentas de tus avances en Canterlot High. _

_En cuanto a nosotras en Equestria estamos bien. Yo sigo tratando de agarrar el ritmo de una gobernante, pero no estoy sola. Mis amigas están a mi lado, y sé que puedo confiar en ellas. Y es que gracias a ellas soy lo que soy ahora. Y eso es algo que quería compartir contigo, quiero que recuerdes siempre que eres lo que eres gracias a tus amigas y al entorno que te rodea. Nunca olvides eso por favor. Tus amigos siempre te apoyarán en los momentos que más lo necesites, y así como tú también debes apoyarlos cuando ellos necesiten de ti._

_Por cierto que, la princesa Celestia me ha mandado saludos para ti. Espera que pronto puedas darte una vuelta y saludarla. Ella te aprecia mucho, y realmente quiere verte de nuevo. Tal vez, cuando te sientas bien con ello puedas venir, y saludarla, y de paso conocer a las chicas, que sólo te recuerdan de cuando me robaste la corono. No estaría mal volverse a presentar, pero de una manera más tranquila, ¿no crees?_

_Por otra parte, he pensado mucho sobre lo que comentaste acerca del romance, y la verdad es que estamos igual en ese campo. Siento un poco de vergüenza admitiéndolo, pero lo único que he hecho en mi vida es estudiar y estudiar, y sé por la princesa Celestia que igual estabas tú. Así que no te preocupes, es parte de adaptarse. _

_Mírame a mi, yo siempre decía que de la amistad no dependía el destino de Equestria, pero simplemente me equivoqué, y ahora tengo a cinco maravillosas amigas que siempre me apoyan. Sé que no es lo mismo, sin embargo, el amor es otra cara de la amistad. O al menos eso dice Rarity. _

_No creo que debas preocuparte mucho por eso, cuando llegue el momento sé que lo entenderás. Eres una chica inteligente después de todo. Tú también fuiste la alumna estrella de Celestia, y si no fuera por ti nunca hubiéramos derrotado a las sirenas. Cree más en ti, confía más en los demás, y deja que cubran tus espaldas. Y verás como encuentras las respuestas que necesitas saber. _

_Espero que las demás chicas se encuentren bien. Salúdalas de mi parte por favor. Y cuídate mucho. Espero una carta tuya pronto._

_-Twilight Sparkle-_

…

Sunset no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa alegre en sus labios. Se sentía feliz tras haber leído las palabras de su ahora amiga Twilight. Hace unos meses atrás nunca hubiera creído que sería amiga de su rival, y ahora eran muy cercanas. Y aunque Twilight consiguió lo que ella no, aún así no sentía celos de ella. Era admiración lo que sentía por Twilight. La fase de querer gobernar ya había pasado, y ahora sólo se quería concentrar en nueva vida, y en sus amigas.

Volvió a leer unas líneas que llamaron su atención y volvió a sonreír. Buscó un bolígrafo, y pensando por unos momentos, comenzó a escribirle de regreso a Twilight.

Habían tantas cosas que aún no le había contado. Cosas que apenas habían ocurrido en la semana, pero que se habían acumulando en gran manera, y que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Pensó en sí debía o no contarle sobre su recién relación con Moonlight, y de pronto recordó lo que hacía unas horas le había dicho Applejack, junto con lo que recién había leído de Twilight. Y llegó a la conclusión de confiar en sus amigas. Sabía que Twilight lo tomaría con calma y consideración, o al menos eso creía. Realmente no sabía cuál sería la reacción de su amiga, y aunque tenía un poco de miedo, no quería ocultarle nada a Twilight. Quería e iba confiar en ella.

Y moviendo el bolígrafo sobre el papel, comenzó a abrir su corazón, y dejar que sus sentimientos fueran transmitidos a través del libro. No quería ocultarlo más, y es que era inútil si quiera intentarlo ya. Se había enamorado de una chica, de Moonlight.

Continuará….


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**VIII**_

_La noche parecía que estaría tranquila. El viento, el ambiente, las sensaciones y emociones se mantenían tranquilos. La luna estaba perfecta sobre el firmamento de la noche. Su brillo se reflejaba con intensidad sobre una habitación oscura. Se podía escuchar el viento colarse por la ventana de aquél lugar. Y por la misma se podía ver cómo los árboles se movían al ritmo de un viento insaciable. Las hojas caían, derrotadas por la fuerza del viento. Tanta tranquilidad, tanto silencio y misterio hacía que el corazón de una mujer se estremeciera. Su pecho presentía que esa noche algo pasaría._

* * *

-En serio no sé cómo puedes tomar esa cosa, y sin contar lo que estás inhalando ahora-. Una figura entró en la habitación de Moonlight, interrumpiendo su momento de meditación.

-Ya estás como Aria-.

Sonata sólo se limitó a sonreír de lado sin seguir de caminar hacia la cama de Moonlight. Pronto llegó, y sin demora se acurrucó en la otra mitad de la cama, quedando de espaldas al gran ventanal de la habitación, siendo iluminada por el cielo otoñal.

No hubo palabras, no hubo conversación, no hubieron miradas ni risas. Tampoco hubieron suspiros, ni anhelos. Lo único que llenaba la habitación esa noche era el silencio y el vacío. Moonlight sólo miraba pérdida algún punto de la habitación, mientras seguía tomando con tranquilidad y seguía inhalando sin cesar, dejando salir de vez en cuando un nube de humo, con olor un tanto fuerte.

Sonata sólo la mirada concentrada en sus movimientos. Estaba casi estática en la cama, mirando con especial brillo en sus ojos. Parecía divertirse con algo, algo que sólo ella conocía y era consciente. Siempre en su mundo, donde sólo es ella.

Aunque hubiese un prolongado silencio entre las dos, en medio de esas cuatro paredes no era para nada incómodo. De hecho era la mejor manera en la que podían estar ellas dos. Se tenían mucha confianza como para limitarse a no hablarse, pues las palabras no alcanzarían jamás entre ellas dos. Y nuevamente, ese escenario era sólo de ellas y para ellas. En ese cuarto no entraban ni Aria ni Adagio. La única que se atrevía a hacerlo era Sonata. ¿Amor? ¿Deseo? ¿O algo más allá de lo carnal y banal? ¿Amistad? ¿Consideración? ¿Empatía? ¿O sería una clase de amor completamente puro? Claro, si es que las sirenas pueden llegar a sentir algo así. Ya que por siglos, tanto en este mundo como en Equestria, las sirenas eran consideradas inmorales y tomadas como mala fortuna. Lo único que podían traer a otros era la perdición completa. Por eso, sólo entre ellas podían entenderse y protegerse. Sólo entre sirenas podían confiar, no había nadie que pudiera romper esa barrera. No, hasta que fue Moonlight que rompió esa barrera, entrando casi como si fuera una sirena para ellas sin serlo realmente. Se ganó su simpatía, y crearon una alianza jamás creada antes. ¿Qué habrá sido aquello que hizo para que estas hermosas criaturas confiaran en ella? No se sabía, y si se sabía de seguro era un viejo cuento, uno que casi nadie conociera. Un mito.

De pronto, de la mano de Moonlight le fue arrebatado el vaso con whisky. Sonata lo tomó y sorbió un poco, haciendo un gesto gracioso al sentir el líquido cómo quemaba su garganta. -Tal vez dijo eso, pero yo no soy Aria-. Y volvió a tomar un poco más, pero el resultado fue el mismo. El sabor era algo que no podía asimilar.

Moonlight sólo se echó a reír y acarició con cariño la cabeza de Sonata, quién parecía haber estado esperando ese gesto durante todo el día. Como un fiel cachorro que espera a su dueño le de cariño, mientras menea su cola en señal de completa felicidad y devoción. Sonata se acercó más, y tomó del buró de la cama la cajetilla, y se lo puso en los labios, mientras le hacía una seña con la mirada a Moonlight, ella entendió y acercó un encendedor que parecía caro para encenderle el cigarro. Al ser su primera vez, inhaló con mucha fuerza, atragantándose con el humo en su garganta. Tosió un poco, y después pudo saborear ese sabor amargo, pero que podía sentir una sensación de frescura. Un sabor a menta.

-Eso te hace así-. Dijo Moonlight mostrándole cómo hacerlo de manera correcta, y mirándola con detenimiento y especial brillo en sus ojos.

Sonata pronto le captó el truquillo a ese sorbete, y pronto comenzó a inhalar y exhalar con menos dificultad que al principio. Parecía que disfrutaba el aprender nuevas cosas, le encantaban las aventuras y los retos, por lo que siempre se metía en aprietos. Y cada vez que se metía en apuros, las otras dos también eran envueltas por alguna razón. Y así es que consiguieron muchas anécdotas de distintas clases, unas daban risa y otras sólo podías pensar en lo mucho que apreciaban a Sonata, por dejarla ir casi ilesa de sus "travesuras".

-Parece que ahora te estás divirtiendo, ¿te ha pasado algo últimamente?-. Se atrevió a preguntar Sonata, mientras fumaba y seguía tomando.

-Se podría decir que sí-.

-¿Me lo contarás?-.

-Tal vez más adelante, por ahora sólo quiero disfrutar de unos cuantos tragos más, y dormir-.

Sonata hizo un puchero, sus cejas se fruncieron, y sus labios hicieron una especie de puchero de niña chiquita. Y con sus ojos entre cerrados miró atentamente a Moonlight que le devolvió la mirada de lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-¿Consientes a Adagio y a Aria pero a mi no?-. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando de lado contrario a Moonlight, sólo para verse más dramática.

-Tú sabes que no es así….-.

…

_¡Moonlight es mía! _

_¡Y nadie la va apartar de mi lado! _

_¡Sólo yo la entiendo!_

_¡Sólo yo soy suficiente para ella! _

_¡Nadie es suficiente para ella!_

_Y ella sabe que sólo me tiene a mi, y nadie más._

_Nadie la va a llenar como yo lo hago. Nadie puede tenerla como yo la tengo. Y sé que aún me ama, lo sé. Lo sé, lo sé al verla a los ojos y ver como el miedo la consume. Me odia, me ama, me odia. El odio es más fuerte que el amor, y ella sobrepasa todo sin dificultad._

_Ella va a ser mía. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. Su corazón me pertenece, su cuerpo y su alma los tomaré sólo para mí. _

_No hay manera de que ella escape de mi. No hay nadie que la pueda salvar. Nadie escuchará sus gritos ni súplicas. Súplicas y dolor que me complace sacarle. Adoro su cara asustada, adoro ver como su sangre corre. Me encanta esa voz que tiene al sentir el dolor de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Me encanta el olor que desprende su dolor e impotencia. Adoro cuando sus ojos van perdiendo color, perdiendo las esperanzas. _

_Moonlight no será capaz de volver escapar de mi. _

…

Sintiendo un escalofrío correr por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer al momento, Moonlight abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintiendo como su garganta estaba seca. ¿Había sido por el alcohol ingerido? No, era algo completamente diferente. Sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante cierta energía, cierta presencia, cierta sensación poco agradable.

Sentía como si su energía corriera de manera contraria. Sentía que todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, y su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, tanto que dolía.

Reincorporándose lentamente para no despertar a Sonata, quién dormía a su lado, se llevó una mano al pecho para tratar calmar su respiración y pulsaciones. Sin mucho resultado en sí. El sudor cubría su rostro, y sintió como cierta parte de su cuerpo la abandonaba.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando. O tal vez sólo quería ignorarlo, y no pensar nunca en eso. No, no quería. No quería asimilar que pronto el infortunio llegaría a su vida de nuevo. Aún no estaba preparada.

…

Los días pasaron rápidamente relativamente. Las cosas entre las amigas parecían ir un poco mejor. Entre Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy las cosas iban un tanto mejor. Y aunque Applejack y Rarity no se habían reconciliado del todo igual se toleraban lo normal, lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas. Sunset les contó acerca de ella y Moonlight a su grupo de amigas, que al principio recibieron la noticia algo de golpe pero pronto lo asimilaron. Y Pinkie no perdió tiempo y organizó una fiesta para celebrar la pareja recién formada.

Era mitad de semana, las clases y la rutina seguía su curso normal en Canterlot High. Los rumores corrían como siempre por los pasillos, y se rumoreaban cosas acerca de alguna excentricidad por parte de Trixie. Chismes sobre lo que aquejaba a la subdirectora Luna con su hermana. Y por supuesto, un creciente rumor acerca del comportamiento muy cercano entre Sunset y cierta chica misteriosa.

Pero lo que acaparó realmente la atención fue que se corrían rumores sobre ex alumnos rondando sobre ciertas chicas. Celos e intrigas se podían sentir en el ambiente estudiantil.

Las clases continuaban con su usual lentitud. Llegando la hora de comer, las amigas se volvieron a reunir, como era de siempre, en la cafetería de la escuela. Entre charolas, comida, platicas, risas, rumores, y mucho entusiasmo se encontraban envueltas.

Sunset estaba platicando algo con Applejack, mientras que Rainbow molestaba a Rarity con cierto tema, Fluttershy estaba platicando con Pinkie y Moonight, aunque realmente sólo era espectadora, ya que era Pinkie hablando de cosas sin sentido con Moonlight. Y aunque pareciera increíble, Moonlight sabía cómo manejarla.

-¿Trenderhoof?-.

-¿No has escuchado acerca el rumor?-.

-Mm, ¿rumor?-.

-¡Sí, sí! Dicen que va a venir de visita para hacer un artículo para una revista para adolescentes-.

-¡Oh, ese Trenderhooof?-.

Los rumores de la comida se habían vuelto sobre cierta visita a Canterlot High, la llegada de un codiciado joven a los pasillos de esa escuela.

-¿Quién es Trenderhoof?-. Se atrevió a preguntar AJ, quién de moda no estaba bien ubicada.

-¡¿No sabes quién es Trenderhoof?!-. Se exaltó Rarity, que parecía más bien ofendida ante la poca importancia que le daba Applejack al asunto. Las demás chicas sólo la miraron un tanto sorprendidas, sabían que pronto Rarity se perdería en sus pensamientos tan ella.

-Em, no-.

"_Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando"_

-Es un joven que hace reportajes para cierta revista, ¿cierto?-. Comentó sin mucho interés Rainbow, que picoteaba algo sobre su comida. Realmente a ella tampoco le venía el tema, sin embargo, estaba más al tanto sobre los personajes famosos.

Rarity inhaló dramáticamente. -¿Cómo es posible que no sepas? ¡Hasta Rainbow Dash lo conoce!-. Hizo énfasis en cada uno de sus gestos, ya había perdido el control sobre sí misma. Algo muy común.

Applejack sólo se mordía la lengua, no quería ser grosera con su amiga. Así que se contuvo las ganas de quejarse, y se limitó a portarse lo mejor posible. -(Suspiro) Entonces, ¿me vas a decir o no?-. Lo dijo con toda la amabilidad posible, toda la que su educación de campo le permitiera.

-Trenderhoof es un joven ídolo entre las mujeres jóvenes. Sobre todo adolescentes que siguen las revistas de moda y estilo. Se dedica a viajar y conocer los diferentes estilos de cada zona, para después escribir y dar su opinión a cerca del tema. ¿Me equivoco?-.

Las miradas se posaron incrédulas sobre Moonlight, quién había resuelto la duda de AJ. Y alguien moría de celos por dentro.

-No sabía que te gustara la moda-. Se aventuró a comentar Sunset.

-En realidad no la sigo, es sólo que cierta amiga mía es muy fan de ese tipo de chicos. (Risita) Hasta tiene una especie de altar en su habitación, donde hay un sin fin de fotos, y hasta tiene un mechón de cabello-.

Y las miradas se volcaron sospechosamente sobre Rarity, quién se ruborizó inmediatamente al ser descubierta.

No tardaron en estallar las risas, y aunque se quejaba Rarity nadie paró de reírse. A veces, Rarity podía llegar a ser un tanto extrema con sus gustos, incluso más que Pinkie Pie. Y no importaba lo refinada que fuese, al final también era una adolescente, con una fijación sobre los chicos brillantes a sus ojos. O al menos eso quería reflejar.

-Bien por ti Rare, tendrás oportunidad de coquetear con él-. No pudo evitar ser sarcástica AJ. Algo le molestaba, pero no se dignaría en pensar qué sería eso.

No hubieron más comentarios acerca de eso, AJ fue la primera en levantarse excusándose con que tenía cosas qué hacer y se fue. Las demás chicas continuaron platicando un poco más. Todas menos una, que fijó sus irises carmines sobre la espalda de AJ, para después mirar a Rarity que parecía un tanto emocionada por la llegada de dicho joven.

-Te ves contenta-. Miró de reojo Moonlight a Rarity, mientras se encaminaban de nuevo a su aula de clases.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, mi ídolo va a venir de visita a Canterlot High, y tendré la oportunidad de verlo. ¡Nada me haría más feliz que eso!-.

-¿Segura? Entonces, ¿que me dices sobre una tarta de manzana?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-¿Cambiarías esa felicidad por una tarta de manzana?-.

-No entiendo. ¿Quién cambiaría a su ídolo por una simple tarta de manzana?-.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?.

Los azules de Rarity se abrieron como platos, no quería entender a qué se refería Moonlight. Pretendía no saber, y prefería no pensar en eso si fuera posible. La cosa era así, Rarity una chica de sociedad, tenía una amiga todo lo contrario, Applejack, quién fue criada en una granja. Sus costumbres e ideas eran completamente diferentes. Ella amaba el glamour, la moda y el estilo, y Applejack la granja, el campo y la sencillez. Y aún no se explicaba cómo es que se llevaban tan bien. O por lo menos se soportaban.

Del grupo de amigas, ellas eran las que más tiempo llevaban de conocerse. Y realmente no parecían tan cercanas del todo. La moda y el estilo sólo eran una excusa. Excusa creada por Rarity. Cuando eran niñas se llevaban muy bien. Applejack siempre cuidó de ella, y siempre era amable con ella. Le había mostrado un mundo completamente diferente a sus ojos acostumbrados a la buena vida. La sencillez acaparó su pequeño mundo infantil en un sin fin de aventuras dentro de una casa de árbol. Tardes llenas de juegos infantiles en los huertos, trepando árboles y comiendo manzanas hasta hartarse. Fines de semana de pijamadas, e historias infantiles. Pero todo cambió repentinamente. AJ se había marchado con unos parientes a una gran ciudad, y Rarity conoció a otra gente. La ausencia de AJ duró sólo un verano, y cuando regresó Rarity ya no quería hablar tanto con ella. Las razones eran simples en verdad. Pero aunque fuese así, Rarity las dejaría ahí, dentro de su corazón. Enterradas y ocultas en un baúl de recuerdos, de los cuáles ninguna de las dos hablaba.

Si bien seguían siendo amigas, Rarity sentía como si AJ la recriminaba por su cambio de actitud hacía ella. Por su parte, ella sí que recriminaba a AJ por irse. Durante su ausencia Rarity tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas sola. Había pensado que siempre estaría AJ ahí para ella, pero cuando más la necesitó ella no estuvo ahí. Durante días esperó una noticia sobre su pequeña amiga. A veces le llegaban cartas de AJ contándole sobre su estadía allá en esa ciudad lejos de ella. Le contaba sobre sus primas, sobre nuevas amistades que había hecho, y cosas por el estilo. Cosas simples que, hicieron mucho daño a Rarity. Una circunstancia tonta y torpe, pero que Rarity le dio mucha vuelta, hasta hacerse una herida ella misma. Lo sabía, sabía que en sí fue su culpa ese distanciamiento imposible ya de reparar. Pero no quería admitirlo, y no lo iba a hacer. Una dama nunca se retracta, era lo que constantemente se repetía, hasta que un día simplemente se lo creyó.

"_Una dama nunca se retracta"_

-Me temo que no cambiaría una tarta de manzana por mi ídolo-.

"_Una dama nunca se retracta"_

-¿Estás segura de eso? ¿A pesar de que probablemente vayas a perder lo más importante para ti?-.

"_Una dama nunca se retracta"_

-Lo más importante para mi no es una tarta de manzana-.

…

En las calles del centro se encontraba caminado Sonata, quién se encontraba sola. Había veces en las que quería estar sola, o bien simplemente se ponía a caminar sin pensar en nada. Por descuido o por costumbre así era Sonata. Sin previo a viso salía y tomaba su propio rumbo.

El ambiente en la casa estaba un poco sombrío. Tanto Aria como Adagio no se encontraban de buen humor, y mejor salir antes de que la pegaran con ella también. Mientras caminaba, de vez en cuando se paraba en una tienda que le llamaba la atención, pues ahora tenía dinero por si se le antojaba algo. Llevaba fuera ya desde la mañana. Había desayunado fuera en una linda cafetería escondida entre unos edificios.

Ahora caminaba sin rumbo aparente. Mientras caminaba pensaba diversas cosas. Cosas referentes a todo lo ocurrido. Moonlight aún estaba en la escuela como para hacerle compañía, y había escuchado que hoy llegaría más tarde que lo acostumbrado.

No sabía si era cosa de su imaginación o realmente Moonlight parecía distinta. Aunque a simple vista seguía igual de callada y seria, había algo diferente en sus ojos, y en su actitud. Ahora era aún más amable y atenta. Y parecía tener más energía.

Sea lo que fuera que sucediera en el mundo de Moonlight, Sonata se sentía feliz por ella. Tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír ni relajarse de esa manera. Juntas habían pasado muchas cosas. Cosas difíciles, amargas y desafortunadas. Bien dicen que las sirenas sólo traen infortunios, pero en ningún momento Moonlight se quejó.

Pero ahora su centro de pensamientos daban vuelta en dónde comería, y qué comería. Conocía bien el lugar, pero para esas cosas era muy indecisa. Era Adagio quién elegía dónde comerían, pero hoy no la acompañaba, por lo que la elección de comida sería de ella. Emoción y un tanto de felicidad inundaron a Sonata. Ser independiente de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal.

…

-¿A dónde me llevas?-.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-.

-No eres justa conmigo Moonlight-.

Moonlight conducía su vehículo por las avenidas de la pequeña ciudad. No llevaban ningún rumbo en particular. Sólo se dirigían a un lugar incierto, pero cuando se quiere estada con alguien el lugar es lo que menos importa.

Después de las clases, Moonlight "secuestró" a Sunset sin que se dieran cuenta, y la subió a su auto, dando marcha al motor. Y ahora se encontraban a un lugar incierto. Moonlight tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro, y Sunset la miraba con cariño.

Tuvieron que pasar tres años para volver a vivir ese momento. Ellas dos solas, sin que nadie ni nada se interponga entre ellas. Sólo ellas dos, ese momento era de ellas y de nadie más. La sensación de velocidad y libertad era algo que había extrañado Sunset. Las sensaciones que la hacían sentir plena y emocionada siempre se las provocaba Moonllight. Pero su orgullo la había cegado tanto, que tuvieron que pasar tres años para que se diera cuenta, cuánta falta le hizo Moonlight a su vida.

-Cualquier lugar está bien, mientras estés conmigo-. Susurró Sunset.

Moonlight la miró de reojo, sin dejar de prestar atención al camino, sonrió de manera complacida, y sólo aceleró más. Hoy sería un día especial.

-Entonces, me aseguraré que la pases bien-.

Y vehículo aceleró más, y mientras aceleraba también con éste se aceleraban un par de corazones jóvenes.

…

-Luna espero que tengas terminado estos papeles para el final del día-.

-Sí hermana-.

La puerta del a oficina se cerró. Luna dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, mientras le echaba un vistazo a los documentos que le había dejado la directora en su escritorio. Sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacía abajo. Aparentemente estaba leyendo, pero su cabeza estaba en otros asuntos.

-¿Diga?-.

-Soy yo. Necesito que me devuelvas el favor. ¿Estás libre esta noche?-.

-Sí-.

-Bien. Te espero a las 8, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo, pasaré a esa hora-.

-Bien. Hasta pronto-. Y colgó su móvil. Luna no era del tipo social en verdad. Y aunque pareciera un poco retraída y huraña era buena persona. Pero había algo que le estaba molestando desde hace un rato ya. Había un tema en particular que realmente la estaba poniendo de malas, y un poco sensible. Y el estar conviviendo a diario con la causa de sus dolores de cabeza no ayudaba. Por lo que esta noche se iba a despejar, y dejaría salir toda esa preocupación y molestia. Sólo esa noche dejaría de ser la persona que todos esperaban que fuera, y sería lo que realmente era.

…

Moonlight aparcó el carro en una loma. Aunque realmente no era un mirador, pero tenía el suficiente espacio para serlo. Su vista era espectacular. Se veía la pequeña ciudad a lo lejos, y la escasa vegetación que la rodeaba. El sol estaba aún en lo alto, pero como la altitud hacía que la temperatura fuera agradable.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en un peñasco, muy cerca la una de la otra y compartieron esa bella vista. Desde lo alto podían ver su pequeño hogar, y desde ahí se sentían seguras, y vivas. El viento les mecía las largas cabelleras de ambas, y un aire limpio las llenaba en plenitud.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos más, sin decir nada, no era necesario hacerlo. Durante esos minutos en silencio ambas reflexionaban sobre cosas muy diferentes, pero que en algún punto se unieron. Y como el agua que choca sobre las rocas, los pensamientos de Sunset se vieron interrumpidos de manera abrupta, al sentir como Moonlight la abrazaba de manera posesiva.

Moonlight la rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, y posó su mentó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sunset, quedado muy pegas. Sunset se sonrojó un poco, aún no estaba acostumbrada a estar muy cerca de ella. Era simplemente muy vergonzoso. Pero por otra parte se sentí feliz, se sentía mujer irónicamente. Se sintió tan bien, tan cálida, tan protegida entre esos brazos.

¿Sunset?-.

-¿Hmm?-.

-Perdóname-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Moonlight no contestó, en lugar de eso sólo la besó de manera pasiva y muy cariñosa. Un beso tranquilo como un río, como el viento en una pradera. Y sin perder tiempo, cargó el cuerpo de Sunset entre sus brazos. Lo hacía parecer como si Sunset no pesara en lo más mínimo, lo que la llevó a pesar en dos cosas: O bien Moonlight era más fuerte de lo que parecía, o bien, Moonlight tenía mucha experiencia en esto. Prefirió pensar en la primera opción.

Con Sunset en brazos, y sin romper el largo y profundo beso, Moonlight abrió la puerta del copiloto, sentando a Sunset. Pero antes de romper con el beso, Moonlight se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que el asiento se desplazase hacia atrás, y luego llevó el respaldo hacía atrás, acomodándose mejor.

"_¿Se refería a __**esto**__? ¡Todavía no estoy preparada!"_

Sunset Shimmer cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo un hormigueo extraño en el vientre, acompañado por un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Moonlight la acomodó debajo de su cuerpo. Sus labios eran tibios, muy tibios, y sus caricias eran sinceras y muy tiernas. Detrás de ese movimiento de labios y manos habían unos sentimientos sinceros, y acciones lejos de querer hacerle daño.

Los brazos de Sunset rodearon el cuello de Moonlight, haciendo que sus dedos se enredasen entre el cabello púrpura de la otra chica, que parecía estar disfrutando cada roce. Y sacando provecho, como sólo ella sabía, abrazó con más fuerza la cintura de Sunset, pegándola a su cuerpo. Y como reflejo, las piernas de Sunset se entrelazaron en la cintura de Moonlight siguiéndole el ritmo.

Y sin premeditarlo, el besó subió de tono, caldeando el momento. Ahora los labios de ambas ardían en pasión, pero aún no habían llegado al punto de no retorno. Sus lenguas se encontraban de manera más constantes, y sus caricias se hicieron aún más íntimas, que se vieron interrumpidas cuando Moonlight, sin darse cuenta, había despojado a Sunset de su chaqueta de cuero.

Al mirarse detenidamente, vieron sus caras ruborizadas, sus labios rojos y un poco hinchados de tanto beso. Sus cabellos estaban todos desaliñados, la ropa un poco arrugada. Y cuando vieron la posición que habían adoptado sus corazones se pararon un poco, volviendo a palpitar con más fuerza. Estuvieron a punto de cruzar la línea, y aunque ese no era el plan, habían llegado al límite. Sonrieron un poco, para después reírse un poco, pero sin separarse un poco. Aún no querían que ese momento terminara.

Volvieron a reanudar su beso, pero ahora más tranquilo e inocente. Las caricias habían bajado mucho su intensidad, pero las piernas seguían donde mismo, y Moonlight ardía en deseo, pero no quería apresurar para nada las cosas.

-Sunset, si me sigues presionando de esta manera, no voy a poder parar-.

-¿Quién dice que lo tienes que hacer?-.

Los ojos de Moonlight denotaron su gran sorpresa ante la actitud de Sunset, nunca esperaría ese tipo de comportamiento en ella. Pero era ahora Sunset, la que no podía esperar y fue ella la que volvió a atacar sus labios. Mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos y volviendo a morderlos. Sacando un sentimiento muy olvidado, y muy alejado realmente del simple deseo. Deseaba a Sunset como mujer, y poder hacerse de su cuerpo le apetecía. Era algo diferente a lo que pasaba con las sirenas. Con Sunset sentía como su cuerpo le pedía acercarse más a ella. Sentí como su interior se revolvía a cada caricia y beso que le proporcionaba Sunset. Sentía algo más que simple pasión o lujuria. No había duda, se sentía enamorada de Sunset. Y cediendo de poco en poco volvió con sus caricias muy provocadoras.

Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Sunset, apretándolo un poco, pero no tanto para no hacerle daño. Y con suma dedicación besó sus mejillas, su lóbulo derecho, para trazar un recorrido con sumisión el cuello de Sunset. Ella sólo soltó un gemido, un tanto audible. Parecía ser nueva en esto, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera muy sensible ante sus estímulos. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba un poco, y pudo percibir el miedo y la inseguridad a través de sus manos que la agarraban por detrás. Sabía que tenía miedo, sabía que aún no era el momento.

Moonlight dio un último beso a ese cuello, y se apartó. Mirando fijamente a Sunset que tenía los ojos un poco lagrimosos, le sonrió de manera muy amable y tierna. Besó su frente, y acarició su cabeza.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-.

-Porque este no es el lugar indicado. Si nos encuentran aquí vamos a tener problemas.

Sunset miró al rededor, y sabía que tenía razón. Ese no era el lugar en el que quisiera perder su virginidad. Por más que estuviera excitada en el momento, ese no era el mejor lugar, y Moonlight parecía tener experiencia en esto. -Tienes razón-. Pero no quería que sus celos arruinaran ese momento.

Se acomodaron sus ropas y el cabello, tomaron un poco de aire para sacarse un poco toda esa calentura que llevaban dentro. Moonlight se sentó frente al volante, y sin más tuvo que prender el motor y dejar atrás ese lugar.

…

-¿Qué haces Adagio-. Preguntó Aria, mientras se dirigía a uno de los sillones de la sala. Adagio se encontraba recostada sobre uno, mientras escribía algo en su móvil.

-Le mando un mensaje a Sonata para que nos traiga algo de comer-. Respondió indiferente, lo usual.

-Siempre es lo mismo. Cada vez que la quieres fuera empiezas una pelea-.

-Se lo merece-.

-Tienes razón-.

Terminó de escribir el mensaje y lo mandó. Soltó el móvil hacia un lugar incierto, y se recostó totalmente sobre el sillón. Tenía hambre, y esperaba que su compañera no terminara tardando mucho con su comida. Su humor no estaba del todo bien para esperar.

…

Moonlight seguían en su cita express sin querer que terminara. Pero el solo ya se había ocultado tenía rato. Moonlight al volante, y Sunset de copiloto tuvieron un buen atardecer en dónde nadie las molestó.

-¿Tienes hambre?-. Se aventuró a preguntar Moonlight.

-Sí, un poco-.

-Entonces deja que te lleve a cenar-.

-¿Vamos a ir otra vez donde trabaja Bitta?-. No pudo evitar preguntar, pero quería asegurarse para prepararse mentalmente.

-No. Vamos a ir a otro lugar. ¿Por qué?-.

Sunset no respondió, sólo desvió la mirada, haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celosa?-. Rió un poco, no podía evitar sentir esa calidez envolverle el corazón al saber que Sunset estaba celosa, aunque no lo admitiera.

-N-no es eso. Es sólo que es extraño estar con la ex de tu novia-.

"_¡Oh por Celestia, dije que es mi novia!"_

-Vaya forma más compleja de decir que estás celosa-.

Sunset sólo la miró por el rabillo del ojo. No quería seguir discutiendo con Moonlightt, y seguir descubriendo sus propios sentimientos y celos delante de ella. Simplemente era algo muy vergonzoso. Últimamente se estaba volviendo la persona más vergonzosa que jamás imaginó ser. Y la causante era la chica que estaba a su lado, que parecía bastante divertida con sus celos.

El sol apenas se había puesto, y la noche recién comenzaba. Y había mucho por hacer y por decir. Muchos sentimientos que recién serían descubiertos poco a poco.

Continuará….


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**VIX**_

_Su corazón latía con fuerza. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido ese tipo de pulsaciones. ¿Emoción? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Anhelo? Muchas cosas sentía en ese momento, pero nada en concreto. Era una oleada de sensaciones, todas revueltas en un mar de confusión, que venía junto con una pequeña luz de esperanza. Sus pasos resonaban en esa noche. Su cabello se mecía con el viento, y su rostro era iluminado a media luz por la luna. Sus ojos parecían estar brillando en medio de la noche, y su semblante desprendía un aura soberbia._

* * *

-Sonata ¿Por qué diablos tardaste tanto en traer la comida? ¡Estoy tan hambrienta!-.

Refunfuñaba Adagio junto con Aria, mientras le reclamaba a Sonata su tardanza. Ésta sólo las ignoraba, metida por completo en sus pensamientos. Había visto algo que la había dejado en shock, realmente no se esperan eso, por lo que no saldría de su asombro hasta confrontarla cara a cara.

-¿Estás escuchando Sonata? ¡Hey!-. Seguía intentando regañar Adagio, pero sin resultado alguno. Sonata estaba inmersa en su mundo.

Aria la miraba con más sospecha. Sabía que Sonata había descubierto algo, y era referente a Moonlight. Lo sabía porque Sonata era la confidente de ella, y hasta hablar con ella hablaría con ellas sobre el asunto, pero igual no perdía nada por intentar agarrar desprevenida a la sirena pensativa. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste algo?-. Preguntó cuidadosamente, mientras intentaba ver algo que delatara a Sonata. Mientras la sondeaba llevó la comida al microondas para calentarla, pero sin perder de vista a Sonata.

Por un momento Sonata estuvo inmersa en el contenido de la nevera, sondeando las bebidas que había ahí, como decidiendo qué tomar, hasta que tomó un zumo de naranja que llevaba ahí bastante tiempo. -Mmm, pasa que hoy vi algo que me llamó la atención-. Se escuchó como se abría la lata de zumo. -Mientras caminaba, me topé con una tienda de música, y ahí estaba algo que me gustó, pero cuando volví para comprarlo no estaba-. Dejó salir un suspiro de lamento.

-¿Y por qué no la compraste antes de que te ganaran? La tarjeta que te dio Moonlight tiene lo suficiente, ¿no?-. Aprovechó Adagio para así regañarla, y desquitarse por su tardanza injustificada.

Aria sólo la miraba, aún no justificaba su actitud ante ella.

-Porque justo cuando lo iba a hacer, entraron unas de esas indeseables a la tienda, y no me las quería topar. Se me revuelve el estómago de sólo pensarlo, por lo que me retiré antes de que me vieran. Pero cuando volví ya no se encontraba **aquello**-.

Los ojos de las otras sirenas se centraron primero en Sonata, después se miraron entre ellas. Había algo raro en ella, aunque si bien las tres odiaban a esas indeseables, y lo que más querían era vengarse por la humillación que les hicieron pasar, sabían que Sonata estaba ocultando algo. Sonata por lo general no se expresaría de esa manera tan rencorosa. De las tres, Sonata poseía el carácter más relajado, y no era de guardar rencor, era un alma libre y despreocupada, de esos espíritus que viven el momento, y dejan ir las cosas pasadas. Pero ahora mostraba rencor, mostraba algo que no siempre veían en ella.

-¿Y quiénes eran?-. Preguntó intrigada Adagio, tenía cuentas pendientes con esas chicas.

-No recuerdo el nombre de esas, sólo recuerdo que una de ellas es una machorra, e iba con otra igual de machorra pero con sombrero-.

-Rainbow Dash, y Applejack-. El semblante de Adagio se vio oscurecido, algo estaba planeando dentro de su cabeza. El volver a recordar a esas chiquillas, le habían hecho que perdiera hasta el apetito.

Sonata se alejó de la cocina, llevándose con ella su zumo de naranja, y un six de cervezas. Aria sólo la miraba irse, notando lo que llevaba en las manos. Sabía que había algo más que la había molestado, que una simple cuchería no la haría perder así la paciencia. Debió haber pasado algo que estaba ocultando. Pero por más que lo intentara, Sonata no abriría la boca, y eso significaba algo: tenía algo que ver Moonlight. Sólo cuando se trataba de ella Sonata podía a llegar muy leal, y muy terca. Su actitud desesperante se tornaba incluso más irritante cuando se ponía así.

"_Sospechoso". _

…

Rainbow Dash y Applejack caminaban ya de regreso hacía sus hogares. Ya era de noche, pero había algo que las había entretenido hasta esas horas, y es que a Dash quería comprar algo en una tienda, y Applejack, quién no tenía nada que ver en el asunto se vio envuelta en éste.

Mientras caminaban, Rainbow Dash mostraba una gran sonrisa al haber logrado conseguir lo que quería, y que le había tomado algo de tiempo conseguir. Applejack sólo la observaba un poco irritada, pero al fin y al cabo, hoy no tenía nada qué hacer, pero aún así se sentía algo culpable, porque siempre había algo qué hacer en la granja. Según ella, claro.

-De todas maneras, ¿por qué deseabas tanto esa cosa?-. Preguntó un poco enfadada por caminar de aquí a allá, de tienda en tienda, en busca del dichoso objeto valioso.

Rainbow sólo sonrió más, y su rostro se iluminó incluso más, ignorando por completo las quejas de Applejack, claro está. -¡Porque simplemente es genial!-. La respuesta era tan clara, que logró hacer que uno de los ojos de AJ se crisparan un poco. Algo tan simple, las llevó a buscar por horas en las tiendas del lugar.

Lo que había conseguido RD esa tarde, que llevó tanto tiempo en encontrarse, era un objeto, cuyo valor era meramente sentimental. Pero por más que le explicara su amiga ese valor ella simplemente no se enteraba de nada. Lo que ella veía era algo simple, que bien podía ser comparado con cualquier otra cosa, o que bien no era necesaria tanta búsqueda por una cháchara como esas.

Cuando se lo proponía, Rainbow Dash también podía ser igual de quisquillosa con las cosas como Rarity. Claro, en gustos diferentes, pero misma exigencia. Era algo que la simplicidad con la que vivía AJ no podía competir. Pero ahora, por culpa de la inconsciente amiga, que ni las gracias le había dado, ahora pensaba en la otra desconsiderada amiga. Rarity.

Ya llevaban más de la semana peleadas, y por algo que ella aún no comprendía. Sabía que todo había empezado con esa estúpida pelea, que se hubiera ahorrado si le hubiera dado gusto a la señorita. Pero ella también tenía su orgullo, y una dignidad que proteger. Y simplemente no iba a permitir que Rarity la ofendiera cada dos por tres. La quería, y mucho. Llevaban años conociéndose, y había compartido muchas cosas de pequeñas, pero eso era otra cosa, y no por eso iba a dejar que Rarity la pisoteara.

La gente de campo también tiene su orgullo y dignidad, y se lo haría saber a Rarity, que esperaba que siempre fuera ella la que se arrastrara en la amistad, que siempre fuera ella la de las disculpas.

"_No señorita, eso si que ya no"._

-Oye, a todo esto AJ, soy yo o, ¿tu y Rarity están peleadas?-. RD se había percatado que su parloteo había sido ignorado completamente por la enfurruñada compañera, que iba caminando a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

"_En buen momento se puso perceptiva ésta"._

-No lo sé. Solamente me pareció que durante la última semana, y parte de ésta no se han hablado. Vamos, no tienes porqué ocultarlo-. Le dio un codazo juguetón, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-No es que quiera ocultarlo, es sólo que, no le veo el punto a estarlo comentando. Es algo que no tiene real importancia-.

-Real importancia, ¿eh?-.

-Así es-.

-Si fuera así, ¿no sería lógico pensar que fue algo bobo por lo que se pelearon? entonces, ¿por qué no se han reconciliado? Oye, ¡esas cosas afectan a nuestra banda!, y no sólo eso, también a nuestro grupo también-.

-Entiendo tu punto. Y sí, es cierto que fue por algo tonto que la discusión se volvió algo intensa-.

-¿Me vas a contar?-.

-¿Tengo opción?-.

-¡Oh vamos! Sabes que no le diré a nadie a cerca de su pelea de enamoradas-. Le dijo pícaronamente, mientras soltaba una pequeña ristia. AJ sólo la miró amargada, parecía que hoy realmente no había sido su día.

-Realmente no sé cómo pasó, sólo pasó-. Sus pasos se fueron haciendo más lentos, mientras meditaba y recordaba los hechos de esa noche. -Le estaba ayudando a Rarity a cargar unas cajas de la tienda, nada pesado, pero ella alegó que no podía con ellas. De ahí, lo que pasó fue raro, estábamos platicando sobre la chica ésa que se le declaró a Sunset Shimmer, y sobre los poderes psíquicos de Pinkie, en eso sólo le hice un pequeña broma y ella se enojó-. Terminó de contar, obviando las cosas realmente importantes.

Rainbow Dash sólo la miraba, un tanto sospechosa. Se dirigió hacia una máquina expendedora y compró dos bebidas, y le ofreció una a AJ para agradecerle lo de este día. A continuación se sentó en una banca cerca de ahí, y le indicó a AJ para que se sentara también.

-Si fuera una pequeña broma, no creo que ella te estuviese evadiendo todos estos días-. Dijo Rainbow, mientras habría la lata que tenía en sus manos.

-¿También lo notaste? Creí que era cosa mía, el que ella estuviera evadiéndome-.

-¡Por favor Applejack! ¡No seas absurda! Del grupo ustedes son las que más tiempo se conocen-.

-Sí, pero eso no significa siempre que la amistad sea tan profunda. El tiempo es sólo un factor que carece de importancia en estos casos-. Bufó un tanto fastidiada, realmente deseaba no haber tenido que acompañar a RD por esa cosa absurda, ni tampoco terminar sentada como niña regañada, mientras le cuenta sus cosas personales.

Rainbow Dash, por otro lado, la miraba tranquilamente, y de vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacía un espacio indefinido. -Lo que quise decir es que, a pesar de sus diferencias, ustedes realmente la llevan bastante bien. Durante años han mantenido esta amistad, a pesar de que nada las une realmente. Sin embargo, lo que yo pienso es que hay algo más fuerte que los gustos lo que las une a ustedes-.

-¡!-.

Cuando se lo proponía, la cabeza hueca de Rainbow Dash parecía poder hilar cosas con bastante facilidad. Las cosas sociales se le dan bastante bien a decir verdad, era algo que era parte de su naturaleza, el darse cuenta de la verdadera situación de las cosas que suceden a su al rededor. Si había algo que realmente hacía valiosa a Rainbow, era su lealtad hacia sus amigas, y los pequeños cambios entre ellas realmente podían afectarla, pues se había prometido que siempre las ayudaría sin pensárselo. Esa era la clase de amiga que era ella, y Applejack lo agradecía, a pesar de que a veces la irritaba. Aunque hoy estaba irritable por todo.

-Y estoy bastante segura que no fue una simple broma. Vamos AJ, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?-. Volvió a recalcar lo anteriormente dicho, mientras sorbía un poco de su bebida.

-¡Por mis corrales niña!, a ti no se te va ninguna, ¿verdad?-.

Rainbow Dash sólo sonrió de manera evidente, dejando ver su satisfacción.

-Verás, no sé cómo pasó, o en qué momento se volvió así, como una especie de ritual entre nosotras. Como si se tratara de una costumbre por así decirlo. Cada que nos peleábamos, yo iba y le hacía una tarta de manzana, o algo especial, y se la daba junto con una nota pidiéndole disculpas. Y así era siempre, y realmente no me importaba que yo fuera la más afectada, era algo que disfrutaba hacer-.

-¿Y por qué no vas y le haces una tarta entonces? Y de una vez arreglas todo-.

-He ahí el problema. De un tiempo para acá me estuve preguntando algo, y es que, ¿por qué siempre he de ser **yo** la que pide disculpas?-.

-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Quieres que ella te haga una tarta? Realmente no la veo haciendo una, no creo que ella sea de "**ésas**".

-No, no es eso. Es sólo que, a veces siento que la única que le importa la amistad es a mi. Es decir, ella ni se ha parado para hablar conmigo sobre porqué se molestó tanto cuando la llamé sin querer gorda. ¡Realmente no la entiendo!-. Exclamó muy exaltada, tirando un poco de su bebida en el proceso.

-¿Le dijiste gorda a Rarity?-.

-En realidad no. Ella se lo tomó así-.

-¿Es por eso que ha estado ignorándote?-.

-En realidad no lo sé, yo me disculpé con ella. Le dije que a mi parecer ella es perfecta, y que siempre se ve bien. Por un momento creí que se había calmado la situación, y después de la nada se volvió a poner histérica-. Applejack podía recordar con nítido detalle cómo Rarity parecía estar por hacer algo esa noche, y realmente le pareció extraño que se recostara sobre su pecho. El sólo recordarlo le hacía hervir el rostro de los nervios.

-Hmm-.

Rainbow Dash analizaba la situación entre ellas. Y entre más lo pensaba más le parecía que entre ellas había un lazo más fuerte de lo que ellas creían, sólo que se negaban a aceptarlo. Cuando se ponía a unir las piezas, Rainbow Dash era casi igual de irritante que Pinkie, pero no tan extrema.

-Entonces, ¿piensas que su amistad es unilateral?-.

-Sí, algo como eso-.

-Entonces, ¿por qué siguen siendo amigas?-.

-Ni yo misma lo sé. Diantres, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil esto?-.

-No lo sé. ¿Realmente es tan difícil hacer una tarta de manzana? Es decir, nunca lo he intentado, y es algo que realmente no me interesa (porque no es nada cool), sin embargo tampoco parece ser algo muy difícil-.

-No lo es en realidad. Es muy sencilla de preparar-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Si te soy sincera, no quiero hacerlo-.

-¿Quieres decir que no te quieres reconciliar con ella? (Piensa en la banda)-.

-N-no es eso, ¡sí quiero! Pero no quiero hacer la dichosa tarta-.

-Ya entiendo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Ambas están enojadas por la misma cosa-.

-¿La misma cosa?-.

-Sí, la dichosa tarta de la discordia-.

-No entiendo-.

"_¡Maldita sea mi vida y mi suerte! ¡Sólo esto me faltaba! Rainbow Dash dándome lecciones de amistades, cuando ella es mucho más bruta e inconsciente de lo que yo puedo ser. Me lleva la que me trajo"._

-Es fácil, sólo piénsalo. Tú siempre le hacías una tarta de manzana, ¿cierto?-.

-Yup-.

-Y cada vez que se peleaban le dabas la dichosa tarta, ¿me equivoco?-.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-.

-A que ella de seguro está esperando su tarta de manzana-.

-¡!-.

Después de un despliegue magistral de madurez por parte de Rainbow Dash, el momento llega a su fin, dejando escuchar las carcajadas subidas de tono de la misma. A Applejack ya se le hacía raro tanta formalidad y sabiduría por parte de su amiga, y se empezaba a sentir incómoda por lo mismo. Pero ahora, había recuperado a su antigua amiga, y esperaba que nunca más tuviera esos arranques de coherencia y sabiduría, que realmente la ponía de nervios de sólo pensarlo.

-Al fin y al cabo, ustedes se parecen en eso-. Respiraba con dificultad por aguantarse todo el rato las ganas de reírse.

"_¡Una tarta! ¡Qué absurdo!"._

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-El orgullo que hay entre ustedes-.

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti precisamente-. Y era verdad. No de Rainbow Dash.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo sólo quería ayudarte!-.

-¡Pues vaya ayuda me has dado! Riéndote de mi y en mi cara, menuda camarada eres-.

Le iba a responder Rainbow, cuando justo ven pasar un Ford GT40 conocido para ambas. Los vidrios polarizados no dejaban ver quiénes iban dentro, pero podían suponer de quién se trataba, suponiendo que en ese lugar no había otro carro igual, y con semejante sonido.

-¿Esa era Moonlight?-. Preguntó Rainbow.

-Eso parece-.

-¿Crees que iba con Sunset Shimmer?-.

-Pues eso creo. Después de todo, ellas desaparecieron sin decir nada a la hora de la salida. Cuando vi, ninguna de las dos estaba-.

-Tienes razón-. Rainbow alzó la mirada hacía el cielo y dejó salir un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede Dash? Esto es raro de ti. Toda tu lección de vida me ha dado miedo. ¿Estás segura que estás bien?-.

-Oye Applejack, dime una cosa. ¿Te gusta alguien?-.

Applejack casi se atraganta con su bebida al escuchar esa pregunta. No se la esperaba, y mucho menos de Rainbow Dash. Hoy se estaba comportando de manera extraña.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Simple curiosidad-. Sin quitar la mirada del cielo. No mentía.

-Aunque me guste, es algo que simplemente no puede ni va a pasar-.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Ye te declaraste?-.

-No, y no lo pienso hacer nunca. Prefiero las cosas como están. De por sí son un poco… complicadas-.

-Realmente te gusta, ¿no es así?-.

AJ apartó la mirada, sintiendo como su rostro se ruborizaba un poco. Sentía que algo le punzaba el pecho, pero no quería saber qué tipo de dolor era ese. Realmente ya había tenido suficiente por ese día, como para agregarle otro pendiente.

-Realmente te gusta Rarity, ¿cierto?-. Seguía contemplando el cielo, y de manera muy calma, no muy propio para Dash.

-E-espera, ¡yo…no! ¡A mi no…! Aaargh, está bien. ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta! Pero hasta ahí llegó, es imposible-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-¿Es en serio?-. La cara de AJ mostraba una clara expresión de enfado.

-Sólo porque no te gusten las cosas refinadas y esas tonterías, no quiere decir que no puedas estar con ella-.

-Ni siquiera podemos mantener una amistad sin atacarnos mutuamente. Y ahora crees que podemos mantener una relación más allá de la amistad, ¡no lo creo!-.

-Tal vez tengas razón-.

-¡Lo sé! No tienes porqué restregármelo-. Eso último lo dijo a modalidad de murmuro, que apenas y se oyó. No quería admitir nada, y mucho menos enfrente de Rainbow, pero ya era algo tarde para ello de todas maneras.

-Pero también creo que el hecho de que no le hayas dado una tarta de manzana, es porque aún albergas esa leve ilusión de que ella alimente esa fantasía, al plantarte cara por no haberle dado algo, o en el mejor de los casos, que ella te diera algo-.

Applejack sólo desvió la mirada. Ya había hablado mucho por ese día. Y ya estaba harta de ese asunto. No quería aceptar que Rainbow había acertado en todo, no quería darle esa gratificación a su ego, pues su propio ego se había destruido en esa conversación, y la poca dignidad que le había quedado se la había arrebatado Rainbow. Ahora realmente se sentía miserable consigo misma.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Ya que entramos en este terreno, ¿hay alguien que te gusta?-.

-¿A mi?, realmente… puede que sí. Realmente no lo tengo claro. Los clubes realmente te quitan el tiempo para pensar en esas cosas-.

-Claro-. El tono de voz de AJ parecía irónico, claramente no se creyó lo que había dicho RD.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Es la verdad!-.

-¿Y qué me dices de cierto chico que te ha estado visitando mucho?-.

-¿Cierto chico?-. La cara de RD se puso pensativa, hurgando en su memoria. -¡Ah!, ¿te refieres a Soarin? ¿qué hay de él?-.

-Pues no lo sé, los rumores dicen que te han visto en un plan muy cercano. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?-.

-Ah, eso. Realmente no mucho-. Dijo con desinterés, mientras movía los hombros.

-¿En serio?-.

-Claro. Aunque a veces he pensado realmente salir con él-.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con Fluttershy?-.

-¿Fluttershy?-.

-Vamos, ambas sabemos lo que ella siente por ti, y realmente si sales con ese chico la vas a lastimar-.

-Lo sé, pero supongo que así tienen que ser las cosas-.

-Ahora entiendo porqué tanta consideración. Lo único que querías era una compañera en miseria-.

-No es eso. En serio. Es sólo que quería otro punto de vista-.

-¿Punto de vista?-.

-Sí. Yo en verdad quiero salir con Soarin, pero por razones técnicas. Porque a quién quiero realmente es a Fluttershy-.

Applejack se golpeó la frente mentalmente.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no sales con ella?! ¡Te gusta, le gustas! ¿No es suficiente con eso?-. Exclamó realmente irritada, pero su ánimo se vino abajo cuando recordó su propia situación. -A diferencia mía, que Rarity está toda emocionada con ese tipo-.

-No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? Fluttershy es una chica muy tímida y sensible, y yo soy todo lo contrario. Sin contar con los arranques de celos que tiene, y yo tengo muchas admiradores y admiradores. Y aparte que realmente me gusta juguetear por ahí con una que otra chica, ¿para qué mentir?-.

-En eso veo que eres considerada. Me sorprende que aún no te haya descubierto, lo muy sinvergüenza que eres-.

-Es cierto eso. Me gustan las chicas lindas, ¿para qué negarlo? Es simplemente que, no puedo evitar ser así-.

-Y no te sientes merecedora de ella, ¿cierto? Sé lo que se siente eso-.

-¿En serio?-.

-¡Claro! La chica que me gusta tiene clase y estilo. En cambio yo sólo sé del campo y esas cosas nada sofisticadas. A ella le gusta la moda y el glamour, mientras que yo me la paso empolvada y sudorosa-.

-¿Has pensado en cambiar un poco tu imagen?-.

-Una vez. Hace tiempo. Me fui a vivir un verano con los tíos Orange, a la ciudad más sofisticada del país. Me fui creyendo que ahí podría encontrar la manera de refinarme, y poder ser así digna de ser llamada su amiga-.

-¿En serio? Wow, eso si que no lo sabía-.

-Ni quiera lo sabe Rarity-.

-¡No te pases!-.

-Es en serio, ella nunca supo porque me fui allá ese verano-.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste? Tal vez así tendría más consideración, y podría tener en más estima tu desempeño-.

-Nunca le dije porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de volver a entablar una plática con ella como antes. Desde ahí nuestra amistad se había transformado. Cuando volví, creyendo que por fin sería digna de ella, ella ya había hecho amistades dejándome fuera de su mundo. Y es que no importa lo que haga, siempre quedo fuera de su mundo, como una simple espectadora de ello-. Applejack suspiró pesadamente, inmersa en recuerdos de pijamadas y secretos de niñatas. -Y al igual que mi tarta de manzana fue hecha a un lado por revistas de moda-.

-Es duro eso-.

-Ni que lo digas-.

…

Twilight se encontraba en un dilema. Mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en la biblioteca del castillo, y pensaba sobre un tema que la había golpeado por completo en los últimos días. Caminaba de allá para acá, de vez en cuando se paraba para meditar con mayor profundidad. Se paseaba enfrente de los estantes, y miraba rápidamente las portadas de los libros, mientras lo iba desacomodando de su lugar.

Estaba muy inmersa en sus cosas, que no notó que una poni se acercaba a ella a paso, o más bien a brincos constantes. Mientras se encontraba en su momento de reflexión excesiva un remolino rosa se le acercaba.

-¡Hola Twilight!-. Saludó de manera muy animada Pinkie Pie.

-¡AH! ¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me asuste así!-. Ahora Twilight se hallaba en el suelo, y Pinkie le tendió el casco para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Lo siento. Y… ¿qué es lo que haces de todas maneras?-.

-Pues estoy pensando en cómo contestarle una carta a Sunset Shimmer-.

-¡Uh, uh, uh!-. Pinkie brincaba de un lado para otro, en signo de emoción Pinkie. -¡Eso es simplemente maravilloso!, Rainbow Dash me comentó el otro día que leyó una de sus cartas y me dijo que parecía estar disfrutado de ese mundo-. Hizo una pausa, mientras se detenía a pensar en algo. -Pero dime, ¿cuál es el problema?, ¿se ha metido otra vez en problemas?-.

-N-no, nada de eso. No se trata de eso realmente. Eso sólo que…-.

-¿Es sólo que…?-.

-Mejor lee la carta-.

Pinkie se acercó y tomó entre sus cascos el libro, y empezó a leer. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, y una que otra vez soltaba una risita. De pronto sus ojos se desorbitaron y soltó una especie de gemido sorprendido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?-.

-¡Que el libro es bastante bonito, y también sus páginas! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-.

Twilight reviró los ojos, y su expresión se enfurruñó. -¡Pinkie! ¡Concéntrate!-.

-¡Sólo bromeaba tontita!-. Dijo mientras movía su pata izquierda. -¡Vaya!, por lo visto Sunset se divierte mucho en ese mundo. Me parece tan adorable su amistad con Moonlight-.

-Pinkie, en serio, ¿eres o te haces?-. La paciencia de Twilight estaba llegando a su límite. -Sunset y Moonlight son más que amigas, ellas son… son-.

-¿Muuuuy amiiiiiigas?-.

-¡Más que eso! ¡SON PAREJA!-.

-¡Wuuuh! ¡Eso lo hace más interesante aún! ¿Y bien, cuál es el problema entonces?-. Puso su pata derecha debajo de su mandíbula, mientras entre cerraba los ojos mirando a Twilight. -¿Acaso estás en contra de eso?-.

-No es eso. Es sólo que me parece tan raro eso de dos yeguas juntas-.

-¿En serio Twilight? ¿Ese el problema? Vamos, eso ya quedó en el pasado. Tú y Sunset Shimmer estuvieron encerradas mucho tiempo por lo visto. Ahora es muy común ese tipo de relaciones. ¡Hasta Maud tiene una novia!-.

-¿Maud tiene…? Espera, nos estamos desviando del tema (Aunque me parece increíble, ¿qué clase de chica podría estar con ella?)-. Comenzó a masajear su cien, mientras encontraba la manera de mantener a Pinkie en el camino correcto de la verdadera cuestión. -¡El problema es que no sé que contestarle! Todo este asunto entre yeguas me tiene un poco consternada, pero tampoco quiero hacerla sentir mal, pero por otro lado…-

-Espera Twilight, aunque yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo, de todas maneras, ¿te sentirías un poco más confiada si estuviera con un chico?-.

-Pues…-.

-¡Exacto! No tienes ninguna experiencia sobre el romance, por eso te sientes un poco incómoda-.

-¡Hey! Aunque tengas un punto, no quiere decir que lo tengas que expresar de esa manera-.

-Yo sólo digo que, como su amiga que eres debes apoyarla, aunque no entiendas del todo. Tal vez ayudaría si te diera una idea sobre cómo es la otra chica en cuestión, en su carta a duras penas y describe que la conoce de hace tiempo-.

-Tienes razón Pinkie. Aún me parece increíble que se hayan conocido desde hace tiempo, ella nunca mencionó nada hasta ahora-.

-Pero en la manera en cómo la describe, pude notar que hay un fuerte cariño entre ellas-.

-Lo sé-. Los ojos de Twilight volvieron a repasar las líneas que habían captado su atención. -Tal vez deba preguntarle más a cerca de esa persona, antes de poder opinar acerca de esto-.

-Ella no necesita tu opinión, ¿sabes? Todo lo que quiere de ti es tu aprobación-.

-¿Mi aprobación?-.

-Sí, como amiga-.

Una sonrisa sincera se reflejó en el rostro de de Twilight, mientras seguía leyendo unas líneas. -Tienes razón, gracias Pinkie. Me has ayudado a ver algo que estaba pasando por alto y que era de gran importancia-.

-Oye, como buena amiga que soy, no iba a permitir que te ahogaras en tus arranques inútiles de pensamientos que sólo tu entiendes-.

-Gracias Pinkie-. Sarcasmo.

-De nada-. Sonrisa genuina e inocente.

-En todo caso, ¿cómo es eso que Maud tiene novia?-.

-Oh, verás….-.

…

La cena había sido en un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un local bastante acogedor, y muy pintoresco. Sunset nunca se había parado jamás por esa parte de la ciudad, que aunque no es muy grande, igual se encontraba lejos de los lugares que normalmente ella frecuentaba. Con Moonlight siempre conocía nuevos lugares, y obtenía experiencias inolvidables.

Ahora se dirigían hacía el departamento de Sunset, mientras iban de camino a éste, platicaban sobre variadas cosas, disfrutando del momento y de la compañía de ambas. El día había estado un poco fresco, pero no lo suficiente como para arruinar sus momentos a solas. La escuela estuvo tranquila, y cada vez se sentía más a gusto con sus amigas y su nueva relación, de la cual aún tenía sus dudas, pero que sin duda estaba disfruntado.

El trayecto había terminado, ahora se encontraban en el estacionamiento del complejo, y Moonlight parecía querer decir algo, al igual que Sunset, pero no se animaban. Estaban ahí sentadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras pensaban en algo.

-Quería decirte/Sabes Sunset-. Ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a reír.

-Tu primero-. Le cedió la palabra Moonlight.

-Ok. Quería decirte que realmente me la pasé muy bien este día. Gracias por la cena, estuvo rica. Y ahora tu, ¿qué me ibas a decir?-.

-Bueno, te quería agradecer por dejarte secuestrar. Me la pasé muy bien a tu lado hoy. Y me gustaría poder repetirlo, claro, si tu quieres-. Moonlight parecía estar un poco tímida, cosa rara para ella.

Sunset Shimmer la miró con ojos de asombro, y con un rubor levemente formado en sus mejillas.

-Yo también lo paso bien cuando estás junto a mi-. Susurró Sunset, de manera muy tímida y avergonzada, mientras hundía un poco la cabeza entre sus hombros.

Moonlight se acercó a ella, y la abrazó con mucha ternura, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Estuvieron un corto lapso de tiempo hasta separarse, y quedar de frente la una de la otra. Las miras cían y carmín se encontraron en un choque de emociones fuertes y confidencias. Un remolino de sentimientos y sensaciones inundando sus seres, haciéndolas no querer que ese día acabara, querían que el momento siguiera.

Moonlight salió del auto apresurándose a abrirle la puerta a Sunset, mientras la extendía la mano para que se apoyase en ella. Sunset tomó la mano de Moonlight, y cuando lo hubo hecho no se esperó que Moonlight, en un movimiento preciso y delicado le plantara un beso en la mano, dejando muy roja a Sunset.

Esa tarde había sido irreal para Sunset, y no paraba de pensar que en cualquier momento saldría de su idilio para enfrentarse a una realidad completamente diferente. Aún no se creía todo lo que había sentido en tan sólo día. Todas las cosas que aprendió acerca la ciudad, que aún viviendo tres años seguía sin conocer gran parte del lugar. Esa sensación molesta de pensar que cuando volteara Moonlight ya no estaría ahí. Esa sensación atemorizante de despertar y darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. El sentimiento de la incomodidad cada vez que se despedían. Esa punzada que sentía en su corazón cuando no se encontraba a lado de Moonlight. Los suspiros en las noches, al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo Moonlight, y esas preguntas tan frecuentes que se centraban en si, Moonlight pensaba en ella, como ella lo hacía por Moonlight. Esa sensación de mareo al sentir un calor muy poco familiar apoderándose de su cuerpo en esas noches húmedas y solitarias.

Mientras caminaba hacía la entrada de los departamentos, sintió la necesidad de serciorarse que esto no era una mentira, que cuando volteara ahí estaría Moonlight viéndola con esa sonrisa boba en su rostro, y esos ojos llenos de una luz especial dirigida sólo para ella. Mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo, sus estómago se estrujaba con las oleadas de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados. Y en un reflejo, volteó para ver si ahí estaba Moonlight. Sus ojos la vieron ahí, parada a un lado de su carro, mirándola marcharse. La expresión de Moonlight era tal como esperaba, tenía esa sonrisa boba que la enternecía por dentro, y esa mirada tan cálida que la volvía loca. Se despidió por última vez con la mano, y entró al complejo de departamentos. Moonlight esperó un poco más, hasta que vio que la habitación de Sunset se iluminó. Dando por hecho que ya había llegado a su hogar Sunset, ella se metió a su auto y emprendió el camino de regreso al suyo.

…

Sonata se encontraba sentada en un sillón situado en la habitación de Moonlight. Parecía estar pensando en algo, mientras tomaba cerveza en lata. Parecía ser que a las sirenas no les afectaba gran cosa el alcohol.

Y mientras pensaba, escuchó un sonido de motor muy familiar, sabía que había vuelto Moonlight. Miró el reloj, y vio que eran las 11:20 p.m, tomó otro sorbo y esperó a que se escucharan los pasos en las escaleras. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y entró Moonlight que parecía estar cansada, pero extrañamente animada.

Moonlight prendió la luz y se encontró con Sonata, y parecía que tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos. Eso sólo podía significar algo: malas noticias.

-¿Qué sucede Sonata?-. Preguntó de manera tranquila, mientras se quitaba de apoco la ropa, quedando sólo con una blusa de tirantes y ropa interior.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo Moonlight-. Respondió, sin cambiar su expresión seria.

Moonlight la miró extrañada. No era común ver tanta seriedad en Sonata. Caminó hacia ella, y se sentó a un lado, tomando una lata de cerveza. Dándose cuenta que era el segundo six que se encontraba ahí, el primero ya se lo había tomado Sonata. -¿De qué se trata?-. Abrió de manera calmada la lata, esperando a que Sonata le dijera lo que quería.

-Moonlight, ¿por qué no confías en nosotras? ¿por qué no confiaste en mi?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Te vi hoy-. Sonata volteó a ver a otra parte, mientras sostenía en manos la lata. -Te vi junto a Sunset Shimmer-.

-¡!-. La expresión de sorpresa no pudo ser evitada por Moonlight. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendía que hablar de ello con ellas, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado para eso.

-De unos días para acá noté que has cambiado mucho. Ya no tienes esa cara lacónica, ni esa manera tan ausente de ser tuya. Ahora te ves realmente relajada, te ves feliz. Es casi como si hubieses vuelto a esos días, en los que brillabas con gran intensidad, y no cuando llevabas sobre tu espalda esas cargas-.

-¡!-.

-Es como si tu antiguo ser hubiese vuelto. Es como si hubieras olvidado ya lo pasado-.

-No lo he olvidado, y no creo que pueda Sonata-. La voz salió de manera apagada, con remordimiento y pesar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías así por ella?-.

-No sabía cómo. No quería que pensaran que las he dejado a un lado, o que voy a romper nuestro pacto-.

-Oh Moonlight. Entiendo tu punto. Mira que irte a enamorar de Sunset Shimmer, la chica que nos dejó en la calle. Eso realmente no pintará bien para Adagio y Aria-.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que no lo había comentado-.

-¿Y cómo es que terminaste con ella? Ya sabías que ella era nuestra enemiga, y sabes que las sirenas no perdonamos. Es casi como si nos hubieses traicionado, y quiero escuchar una buena explicación para esto-.

-No creo que sea una buena explicación, pero a ella yo la conozco de antes que se topara con ustedes. Tres años para ser exacta. Yo la conocí cuando apenas había llegado de Equestria-.

-¿Ella sabe que tú sabes que es de Equestria? ¿O que tú eres de Equestria? -.

-No. No lo sabe. Jamás se lo he dicho-.

-Contigo siempre hay secretos. No creo que vaya a salir bien todo esto-.

-Lo sé. Pero, ya no quiero seguir arrepintiéndome de lo que no hice-.

-¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con **ella**?-.

La mirada de Moonlight se cristalizó, y se tornó muy sombría y con pena. Sus labios parecían estar murmurando algo, pero no había sonido alguno entre esos movimientos.

-Si pudiera, si estuviera en mis manos, no dejaría que nada le pasara a Sunset Shimmer-.

-La quieres realmente, ¿no es así?-.

Moonlight sólo asintió en respuesta para Sonata.

-¿Qué hay de nosotras? ¿Nos vas a abandonar?-.

-Eso no pasará. Jamás rompería mi pacto con ustedes. No pienso fallarles-.

-¿Y qué hay de Sunset Shimmer? ¿Crees que se lo va a tomar bien todo y ya?-.

-No. Estoy segura que va a sufrir mucho-. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Eres muy cruel con ella-.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¡LA QUIERO! ¡Realmente lo hago! Y daría todo porque las cosas fueran diferentes, pero tengo que atender mis propias responsabilidades, y una de esas es mantenerlas bien a ustedes. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer Sonata? ¿Estoy realmente siendo cruel con ella? ¿Está mal quererla de esta manera? ¿Es enfermo? ¿Es cínico?-.

Ahora la sorprendida era Sonata, en todos estos años de conocer a Moonlight y tras haber compartido más allá de lo físico, jamás había escuchado expresarse de esa manera. Sólo hubo una situación similar, en la que Moonlight sufrió mucho, pero esta situación la superaba por mucho. Moonlight se estaba abriendo por completo con ella, abriendo su corazón, dejando salir todas esas cargas que apretaban su pecho. Era la primera vez que Sonata veía tan frágil a Moonlight, quién siempre tenía un porte estoico e inquebrantable.

-Realmente creo que estás siendo cruel con ella. Pero, también creo que, a tu manera, estás siendo sincera con ella. Por otra parte, tú siempre has sido tan intensa en tu manera de sentir, eres tan seria, eres tan sincera que me preocupa que salgas lastimada, y sé que eso así será irremediablemente. Moonlight, te mereces ser feliz, realmente lo creo. Y aunque Sunset es alguien que me revienta, si es ella la que te hace tan feliz, creo que, debes luchar por lo que tienes con ella-.

-Sonata…-.

-Moonlight, ¿te arrepientes de haber hecho un pacto con nosotras? ¿Te arrepientes de darnos tu cuerpo para mantenernos?

Moonlight la miró directamente a los ojos. La respuesta que iba a dar era de suma importancia, y la elección de palabras debía ser exacta para poder transmitir el mensaje que quería dar.

-No. No lo hago…-.

Continuará….


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**X**_

_Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al alzar la mirada, visualizó a una pequeña criatura, que había caído presa del cansancio en las escaleras del gran edificio. La estatua del caballo parecía vibrar, y en su interior sabía de dónde venía aquella dulce figura. Alzó la mirada, y vio como la luna dio un último brillo intenso. El portal estaba ahora cerrado. Su figura se encontraba empapada por la lluvia, pero no sentía frío alguno. Se acercó a la pequeña figura, y pudo ver como titiritaba de frío, se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la puso sobre la pequeña, cuyo nombre no sabía._

* * *

-No. No lo hago...-. Los ojos de Moonlight reflejaba gran determinación, y miraba de manera sincera y directa a Sonata. -Nunca lo he hecho. Pues pacté sabiendo que, algún día esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Lo sabía, siempre lo supe. Es mi responsabilidad darles lo que tengo para que ustedes se encuentren bien-.

-Sin embargo, sabes que aunque no hagas nada, no nos moriremos-.

-No morirán. Pero perderán sus poderes. Y eso no lo puedo permitir-.

-¿Por qué necesitas nuestra magia?-.

-En parte sí. Pero la razón principal es que dejarían de ser ustedes. Perderían algo más valioso que la vida propia, se perderían a ustedes mismas-.

-¿Por eso nos buscaste?-.

-Sí. Sentí cómo se iban debilitando, y cómo se iba apagando la llama que nos une-. Hizo una breve pausa, cerrando los ojos recordando aquél día. Iba en su conocido carro, a las afueras de una ciudad cercana. Todo iba tranquilo, hasta que sintió una punzada en el corazón, algo estaba pasando y no era bueno. Sintió que alguien la llamaba con desesperación. -Sentí como Adagio me llamaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y no sólo ella, Aria y tú también me estaban llamando. Sentí cómo me llamaban desde sus corazones, sentí su desesperación. Escuché con intensidad ese llamado único, que no pude evitar sentirme preocupada. Y mientras las buscaba, sentía cómo de a poco se iban transformando, y se iban alejando de lo que realmente son-.

Sonata miraba un poco confundida a Moonlight.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso? Jamás te lo contamos-.

-Lo sé. Ni yo misma lo sabía, sólo lo sentí. Y cuando lo hice comprendí de inmediato lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?-.

-Porque no imaginamos que íbamos a ser desterradas, y que nos íbamos a ver envueltas en todo este embrollo-.

-Debieron haber confiando más en mi-.

-No queríamos que volvieras a sufrir. No después de todo lo que pasaste hace ya muchas lunas. Vimos tu desesperación, sentimos tu dolor y lloramos contigo tu pérdida-. La mirada de Sonata se volvió en ese momento profunda, llena de emociones encontradas, junto con recuerdos dolorosos. -No queríamos que volvieras a pasar por todo eso-.

-Aún así, debieron haber confiando en mi. De alguna manera hubiéramos encontrado la forma de que no perdieran sus poderes contra la princesa Twilight-.

Se escuchó el sonido de la lata chocar contra el suelo. Los ojos de Sonata se tornaron de colores furiosos, y su rostro mostró un rostro nunca mostrado ante Moonlight. Fue un golpe duro para ambas.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo sabes que Twilight es una princesa?-. Su respiración se volvió agitada. -¡Nunca mencionamos que ella era una princesa!-.

Moonlight aún estaba sorprendida ante la faceta enojada de Sonata, sabía que había metido la pata, y no se trataba de que supiese la identidad de Twilight, pues ese no era el problema ahí. El verdadero problema radicaba en que, ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba, dando a entender que siempre las estuvo vigilando, pero nunca se digno en buscarlas en forma hasta que perdieron sus poderes. Eso realmente lastimó en el fondo a Sonata. Pues desde el destierro de las tres, ellas esperaban realmente que Moonlight las viniese a buscar, y proteger como prometió. Evitándoles muchas cosas, entre esas cosas como el hambre y la desolación de un mundo extraño. Se habrían evitado ir caminando de calle en calle, sin saber el rumbo que tomar, y se habrían evitado dormir en camellones, o bares de mala muerte. Se habrían evitado el denigrarse tanto. Pero no, no hubo respuesta ante sus llamados insistentes, no hubo respuesta ante sus plegarias, incluso llantos. No importaba cuánto llamaran a Moonlight, ella nunca llegó. Y sólo llegó cuando todo hubo terminado para ellas. Bueno, casi terminado.

-Cálmate un poco Sonata-. Trató de tranquilizar Moonlight a Sonata, pero parecía que no quería escuchar ya nada.

-¡Ni una mierda que me calmo!-.

-¡Sonata!-. La voz de Moonlight se volvió realmente fuerte y muy intímidante. Realmente muy autoritaria, dando a entender quién seguía teniendo el mando sobre ella. Sonata sólo la miró desafiante, pero se volvió a calmar en seguida. No muy contenta.

-Sonata, lo siento. Realmente me hubiera gustado estar con ustedes desde antes. Y cree cuando te digo que realmente lo intenté. ¡Lo hice!-.

-¡Mientes! ¡De las tres, yo fui la que creyó en ti hasta el final! ¡Yo fui la que nunca abandonó la esperanza de que vinieras por nosotras!-.

-Sonata, preciosa, escucha-.

-Moonlight, ya basta de tantos secretos, ¡por favor! ¡te lo suplico! sabes que eres lo único que tenemos en este mundo, nuestra familia, nuestro pueblo nos dio la espalda. Por favor Moonlight, ya basta de tanto secreto-.

-Sonata-.

Moonlight abrazó fuertemente a Sonata, que no parecía quererse calmar. Forcejearon un poco, pero la fuerza de Moonlight era mayor que la de Sonata, logrando someterla por fin.

-Sonata, cree cuando digo que hice todo lo posible para poder ayudarlas. Pero simplemente no pude. No podía estar con ustedes. No podía mirarlas a los ojos y decirles que todo iba a estar bien, cuando ni yo misma sabía qué hacer. Lo siento, fui muy cobarde y débil. Simplemente no sabía qué más hacer, hice todo lo que pude y fracasé. No podía verlas a los ojos-. La mirada de Moonlight se tornó oscura, después cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y dejó salir un largo suspiro, que retumbó en la oreja derecha de Sonata.

-Aún así, pudiste habernos contando todo, y nos abríamos apoyado entre las cuatro-.

-Se supone que yo debo ser la que las proteja Sonata. Ese fue el trato-.

-Moonlight, si algo que admiro de ti es tu persistencia y fortaleza. Pero también odio tu terquedad y orgullo. Hace mucho tiempo que te consideramos parte de nosotras, como si fueras una sirena más. Te has esforzado tanto, te has hecho tanto daño y has sacrificado tanto por nosotras, que simplemente queremos devolverte algo de todo lo que nos has dado. Deja de hacer las cosas sola, y deja que te ayudemos un poco. Por favor-. Sonata rodeó la cintura de Moonlight con sus brazos.

-Sonata, gracias, sin embargo…-. Rompió el abrazo de Sonata. -Es algo que tengo que hacer sola, ya las he metido en mucho-.

-¡Ya basta!-.

Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe. Sonata le había dado una fuerte bofetada a Moonlight, para que reaccionara, y dejara de ser tan irracional. De las tres, Sonata era la voz de ellas para poder comunicarse con Moonlight. Era la única que podía hacerla entrar en razón. Adagio y Aria se mantenían al margen, sus funciones eran distintas y muy específicas. Y la de Sonata era ser la voz que las une y comunica entre ellas.

-Moonlight, lo mismo dijiste aquella vez, y todo terminó mal. Terminaste mal, y no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo-.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación acompañado de un frío muy irregular. El ambiente había cambiando en ese espacio, entre ellas se respiraba otro aire. La oscuridad se hizo más espesa. Y en medio de esa oscuridad los ojos carmesí de Moonlight brillaban con intensidad, pero a la vez parecían tan faltos de vida y color. Como si no estuviera viva.

-Las cosas no hubieran sido diferentes si ustedes hubieran estado ahí-.

Las palabras de Moonlight fueron tan frías y cortantes como el viento que hacía esa noche. La bella mirada magenta de Sonata se cristalizó de inmediato, y mirando esos ojos carmesí trató de descubrir qué secretos se escondían tras esa mirada y esas palabras. Lo que encontró le rompió el corazón. La expresión de Moonlight era muy seria, fría y distante. Sus ojos estaban llenos de rencor y oscuridad. Una oscuridad perturbadora. Sus siempre amables ojos se habían tornado en unos ojos fríos y lejanos. Esa no era la Moonlight que conocía.

_·¿Acaso no está culpando de lo que pasó aquélla vez?"_

Los recuerdos de Sonata se volvieron a un día en específico. El día donde Moonlight había perdido parte de su alma. Era tan doloroso recordar eso, que sólo logró apartar la mirada de su, alguna vez, salvadora. Las palabras de Moonlight le daban vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Las estaba culpando a ellas por lo que no lograron? ¿Era su culpa? ¿Moonlight las odiaba? Eran interrogantes muy dolorosas, que le carcomían toda esperanza de poder ser alguien especial para Moonlight. Sus palabras duras le dieron de lleno a su noble corazón de sirena.

Sonata ya no quería pensar en esas cosas dolorosas. Había entendido el mensaje de Moonlight a la perfección. Rompió el contacto físico y salió de esa habitación a paso acelerado, con la cabeza gacha, y lagrimas en los ojos. No quería que Moonlight la viera así, y que se enojara más con ella. Salió huyendo prácticamente de ese lugar, ya no lo soportaba más. Dejó el lugar, con Moonlight de espaldas, que parecía estar inmersa en sus pensamientos, o más bien recuerdos.

…

Las horas pasaron, y no sabían nada de Sonata. Aria miraba de vez en cuando la puerta por si volvía Sonata, pero eso no ocurría. Por otro lado, Moonlight y Adagio habían salido en busca de la otra chica que se había escapado. Iban en silencio dentro del carro, cada una con sus respectivos pensamientos.

Adagio era la líder del grupo. Desde jóvenes ella siempre fue la que las guío en sus sin fin de aventuras y travesuras. Era la mente maestra tras esas bellas criaturas. En Equestria habían hecho un sin fin de cosas, tanto buenas como malas. Pero más malas que buenas, logrando que finalmente las hicieran a un lado por todos los problemas que causaron. Y al igual que en este mundo, vagaban sin rumbo definido hasta que llegaron a los límites del reino pony, donde conocieron finalmente a Moonlight. Un ser un tanto paradójico para ellas. Era amable, y pronto se ganó la confianza de las tres. Les ayudó en su propósito, a cambio de que le ayudaran con cierta cosa.

-No debe estar muy lejos-. La repentina voz de Moonlight, sacó de sus recuerdos a Adagio. La voz de la otra chica parecía estar un poco distante, más que las veces anteriores. Sabía que había pasado algo, pero no sabía qué había desencadenado que Sonata se fuera.

-Moonlight. ¿Pasó algo entre tu y Sonata?-.

Los ojos carmines de Moonlight, no quitaron la mirada del camino, pero se tornaron un poco preocupados. -Sin querer herir a Sonata. Creyó que las culpaba por lo que sucedió en Equestria-. Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Estaba cansada de dar vueltas en las cercanías.

-¿Nos culpas?-.

-No. Claro que no. Eso fue mi culpa. Y por eso, las metí en todo esto. Lo siento-.

Adagio ya no siguió indagando sobre el tema. No era el momento para eso. Ahora lo importante era recuperar a Sonata, lo otro podía esperar más tiempo. De todas maneras, Moonlight no se iría a otra parte, o al menos eso quería creer.

…

En una solitaria mesa de algún bar se encontraba Sonata, más deprimida que nunca. Después de la pelea que tuvo con Moonlight, salió y corrió todo lo que pudo. Después se subió a un taxi llegando a ese bar, en el que había gente poco agradable.

Con ayuda de los encantos exóticos que aún poseía, logró quedarse en el establecimiento, incluso ordenar bebida sin necesidad de una licencia. No hacía falta usar su voz para poder embelesar a los varones y hacer lo que ella quería. Bastaba con su cara bonita y uno que otro coqueteo, ya era algo que se sabía de memoria. La voz la usaban con fines más en concreto y de mayor importancia que simple coqueteo.

En su mesa, estaba completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando unos tipos se acercaron en plan de ligue. Al principio no les tomó gran importancia, sólo se limitó a ignorarles, realmente no era algo que le preocupara. Ahora estaba inmersa en su propio mundo lleno de dudas y preguntas que no lograba responder. Necesitaba que alguien le respondiera al sin fin de dudas que inundaban su corazón. ¿Moonlight nos odia? ¿Moonlight está enojada con nosotras? ¿No confía en nosotros Moonlight? ¿Nos abandonará? Todo giraba entorno a su gran amiga enigmática, esa amiga que siempre se guardaba todo para sí misma. Esa amiga que nunca compartía sus pesares con ellas, incluso aunque intentó ser la más cercana nunca llegó a ser tan sincera. Y cuando por fin Moonlight parecía estar abriendo su corazón, ella lo echó a perder, haciendo que otra vez la otra chica cerrara su corazón. Pero al fin y al cabo, Moonlight había tenido la culpa, sin embargo, ¿realmente tenía la culpa? de ser así, ¿qué culpa tenía?

Mientras esos chicos molestos, que ni se molestó en ver sus rasgos, seguían ahí incordiando, ella intentó volver en el tiempo cerrando sus ojos. Y en su mente intentó indagar todo recuerdo, intentó con fuerza, incluso cerró con más fuerza sus ojos tratando de recordar todo. Pero vale decir que no consiguió nada en concreto.

Por alguna razón todos sus recuerdos referentes a Moonlight eran muy confusos. Recordaba las risas, los momentos alegres, recordaba también días sombríos llenos de lágrimas y dolor. Pero aún así, todo eso no tenía mucho sentido en su cabeza. Todo lo que tenía de sus recuerdos en específico con Moonlight no tenían coherencia, eran un montón de pedazos de recuerdos, uno tras otro sin hilación aparente. Podía recordar todos sus días vividos con las otras dos sirenas, pero cuando intentaba recordar los momentos en concreto con Moonlight, estos recuerdos se desvanecían como susurros en el aire.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar realmente en eso. Para ella la existencia de Moonlight era algo así como definitiva. Para Sonata, Moonlight siempre había estado ahí, de manera muy natural, que nunca se dio cuenta incluso de lo irreal que era en verdad. Una ciudadana de Equestria amiga de sirenas, eso era demasiado raro e imposible. Había algo que no cuadraba con Moonlight, pero, ¿qué era? ¿era realmente la persona de Moonlight lo que creía que era? ¿O, tal vez Moonlight les estaba ocultando algo?

¡Era increíble! ¡Tantos años y ni siquiera se había puesto a cuestionar la naturaleza de esa chica misteriosa! Empezó a pensar que Adagio y Aria tenían razón en decir que era una chica muy tonta, despistada y superficial. Cientos de años y nunca se había puesto a pensar en la ridícula idea de la paradójica existencia de Moonlight.

Todo era muy complicado. Las cosas se habían complicado mucho en este punto. Aunque la existencia de dicha persona fuera dudosa, no podía simplemente ignorar los hechos. Moonlight representaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Y lo que más le molestaba era que también sabía más cosas de las que aparentaba. Había algo realmente profundo detrás de esos ojos carmesí, que tanta confianza le producían. Había un sin fin de cosas guardadas tras esas pupilas tan singulares. Esos labios rosas pálidos mantenían encerrados cientos de secretos. Todo en Moonlight eran secretos e historias a medio contar. Pero lo que más le aterraba era que, en efecto, no recordaba con nitidez los recuerdos que compartía en común con esta chica misterio. ¿Por qué no podía recordar en sí a Moonlight en Equestria?

Sólo podía recordar un día en concreto. El día en que Moonlight murió.

…

-Lo he estado pensando y, tengo algo que preguntarte-.

Los ojos de Adagio se mantenían firmes, esos ojos morados mantenían su siempre aura confiada, y ese brillo digno de una líder. Moonlight sólo se limitaba a conducir, en el fondo sabía a donde llegaría todo eso, así que tomó aire y lo dejó salir con un ligero suspiro. Metió su mano en el compartimento de las monedas sacando una cajetilla, y sacó un encendedor metálico de su bolsillo, encendiendo un cigarro. Inhaló con tranquilidad, y dejó que el momento siguiera. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente por esa noche.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Desde hace tiempo hay algo que me ha estado molestando. Es algo que no le he contado a las chicas, pero que seguro pronto se estarán preguntando o tal vez ya lo hacen. Moonlight, ¿por qué no puedo recordar algo acerca de ti en Equestria?-.

-¿No está mal esa pregunta?-.

-No respondas mi pregunta con otra pregunta-.

-…-.

-Esto es en serio. Puedo recordar cosas en concreto, el porqué estamos contigo, y lo que pasó ese día. Sin embargo, a la vez eso no parece real. Es como si esos recuerdos hubieran sido plantados-.

-¿Dices que sus recuerdos fueron alterados?-.

-Tengo esa sensación y es muy molesta, ¿sabes?-.

-¿Piensas que yo alteré esos recuerdos?-.

-Lo que quiero saber es, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-.

-Eres astuta Adagio, mucho y eso es algo que realmente me gusta de ti-.

-Tonta-.

Por unos momentos hubo un gran silencio entre ellas dos, el vacío entre esos personajes era palpable. El interior del auto se volvió con un aura pesada y misteriosa. Los secretos y las mentiras parecían estarse desvelándose poco a poco.Y poco a poco, los fantasmas del pasado cobraban forma en medio de ese silencio, en medio de esa oscuridad. Por una parte, Adagio se sentía como la típica persona que no le gusta madrugar por la mañana, con una pesadez por todo el cuerpo, y con la mente nublada. Sus ojos apenas estaban adaptándose a la luz de tanta información inconclusa, junto con muchas dudas que había ignorado. Y por otra parte, se encontraba Moonlight, quién fumaba aparentemente tranquila, pero por dentro había un mar de emociones y sensaciones muy poco placenteras. Sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero era demasiado temprano como para poder lidiar con eso.

"_Todavía no es el momento de eso, Adagio"._

-Cuando sea el momento te lo diré. Pero hasta ese momento, te pediré que confíes en mi-.

-Es más fácil decirlo, ¿sabes?-.

-Lo sé-.

-Sabes, estoy empezando a dudar de ti-.

-Confía sólo un poco más, al menos, hasta que tengas tu don de vuelta-. Por un momento los ojos carmesí se tornaron de un rojo un poco más intenso, y brillaron en la oscuridad. Moonlight sabía que algo estaba a punto de suceder, y era algo muy malo de hecho.

-Adagio, tu eres su líder, tu eres la que las sostienes, eres su fuerza-.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? ¿Con todo esto?-.

-Debes prometerme que, pase lo que pase, tu siempre estarás con ellas-.

-No seas estúpida, no hay necesidad de prometer algo tan obvio-.

-Aún así, prométemelo-.

Adagio gruñó un poco, Moonlight estaba siendo demasiado tonta para su gusto, pero dentro sabía que estaba siendo seria. -Lo prometo-. Vociferó un poco, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Esa era la manera de ser de Adagio. Siempre firme, y nunca le gustaba que alguien más la doblegara, o la obligara a hacer algo.

Aunque en apariencia, Moonlight era más cercana a Sonata, a decir verdad era tan cercana con Sonata como con Adagio y Aria, sólo que en diferente manera. Sonata era la confidente, pero en quién confiaba plenamente, al grado de ser ciega su confianza era en Adagio. Entre ellas dos hubieron un sin fin de planes y secretos entre miradas y señales muy bien escondidas. No hablaban mucho, pero se entendían a la perfección. Eran personas muy similares, con gustos y objetivos en común. Moonlight sabía que Adagio sabría esperar por las explicaciones, y que ella sería la que traduciría sus palabras para las otras sirenas. Adagio era la portavoz de Moonlight. Ese era el vínculo que las unía a ellas dos. Se ayudaban y se cubrían las espaldas mutuamente, y al igual de su confianza ciega, Adagio sabía la verdadera naturaleza de Moonlight, aunque a veces perdiera de vista la verdad. Adagio sabía muy bien que llegado el momento sabría todo, y sabía cuál sería su papel a desempeñar, y hasta que ese momento llegara, cuidaría de las otras dos, aunque a veces la exasperaban.

…

Sin que se diera cuenta Sonata, esos tipos se habían sentado ya en la mesa, llamando por fin su atención. Los ojos de Sonata se posaron sobre estos sujetos poco aseados. Al principio los iba a seguir ignorando, pero uno de ellos decidió acercarse mucho a ella, dejando muy poca distancia con la solitaria sirena.

-¿Por qué estás tan sola preciosa?-.

-No estoy sola. Estoy esperando a alguien-.

Los tipos se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a reírse, no se creyeron lo que decía Sonata. Otro más hizo un acercamiento incluso más íntimo, sentándose a un lado de la chica, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos. Sonata sólo rodó los ojos.

-¿Serías tan amable de retirarte?-. Comenzaba a enojarse, aunque por lo general era tranquila, cuando estaba sola sabía que debía ser dura y directa. Había aprendido a cuidarse, ya que no siempre estaría ahí Adagio o Aria para ayudarle.

El tipo se le acercó y le susurró burlonamente al oído -¿O si no qué?-.

-Será mejor que le quites las manos de encima, amigo-.

Los ojos de Sonata se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa, los otros hombres sólo voltearon a ver amenazantemente a la persona que recién había llegado. La otra chica se aproximó pronto al círculo de hombres, y con sonrisa cínica les miró duramente. Su aspecto era muy imponente. Por un momento Sonata creyó que se trataba de Moonlight, pero viéndola bien, no era ella. Aunque tenía la misma cara, y el mismo porte. Aunque sus cuerpos y facciones fueran idénticas. No era ella. Si no era Moonlight, sólo podía significar algo. Problemas.

-Midnight-. Susurró Sonata, tan bajito y quedito que no se oyó casi.

Midnight se acercó a uno, y tomándolo de un brazo casi se lo rompe con una llave que ejerció sobre éste. Los otros hombres se apresuraron a atacarle, pero ella fue más rápida y más mortífera. Sin pensárselo dos veces y con una clara cara de satisfacción hizo caer uno tras otro, con brazos rotos y narices sangradas. Era una Moonlight incluso más fría y distante. Se trataba de su hermana gemela, Midnight.

Una vez terminado con esos tipos sin importancia, se dirigió hacía Sonata, y tomó asiento en la mesa. -Tiempo sin verte, pequeña Sonata. Por lo menos esta vez no estás llorando de miedo-. Se dibujó una sonrisa muy poco sana en ese rostro pálido. Sus ojos, a diferencia de los de Moonlight, eran de color púrpura.

-También me alegra verte, Midnight-. Sonata se mantuvo firme ante la imponente imagen de Midnight.

La gemela sólo esbozó una sonrisa de lado, y sus ojos penetraron como dardos la persona de Sonata. Su mirada era profunda, triste y vacía. Había dentro sentimientos negativos, había una gran y profunda herida que parecía estarse infectando. Deseos y pasiones, perversiones y mentiras, todo eso bañado con un olor podrido, era lo que reflejaban esas obres púrpuras. No había nada humano ahí, sólo era un cuerpo con rostro pero sin alma. Había un corazón latiendo, pero no habían sentimientos ni emociones, salvo las más negativas. Un cuerpo con aura maligna.

Sonata sabía que estaba en serios problemas ahora sí. Tratar con hombres borrachos era fácil, pero tratar con un ente como Midnight sí que era un problema.

…

_¡Moonlight es mía! ¡Y nadie la va apartar de mi lado! ¡Sólo yo la entiendo!_

_¡Sólo yo soy suficiente para ella! ¡Nadie es suficiente para ella! Y ella sabe que sólo me tiene a mi, y nadie más._

_Nadie la va a llenar como yo lo hago. Nadie puede tenerla como yo la tengo. Y sé que aún me ama, lo sé. Lo sé, lo sé al verla a los ojos y ver como el miedo la consume. Me odia, me ama, me odia. El odio es más fuerte que el amor, y ella sobrepasa todo sin dificultad._

_Ella va a ser mía. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. Su corazón me pertenece, su cuerpo y su alma los tomaré sólo para mí._

_No hay manera de que ella escape de mi. No hay nadie que la pueda salvar. Nadie escuchará sus gritos ni súplicas. Súplicas y dolor que me complace sacarle. Adoro su cara asustada, adoro ver como su sangre corre. Me encanta esa voz que tiene al sentir el dolor de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Me encanta el olor que desprende su dolor e impotencia. Adoro cuando sus ojos van perdiendo color, perdiendo las esperanzas._

_Moonlight no será capaz de volver escapar de mi._

...

Aunque no quería que así fuera, el miedo empezó a correr por sus venas. No lo podía controlar, era algo que no se podía controlar con Midnight. Ella era capaz de meter miedo a cualquiera. Y eso le encantaba. Sonata sabía muy bien lo que satisfacía a Midnight, y sabía que no podría librarse de ella, no sin su desaparecido talismán, sin éste se encontraba a merced de otros seres mágicos.

De pronto, imágenes muy poco afables comenzaron a surgir en la cabeza de Sonata. Un sin fin de recuerdos se comenzaron a gestar, como si de pronto el agua comenzara a fluir en el estanque. De pronto su cabeza comenzó a hilar cosas que antes no tenían coherencia. Moonlight.

_¡Moonlight, Midnight! ¡Miren lo que encontramos!_

_El otro día pudimos ver…_

_¡Todo fue tan divertido! ¡Y más cuando Adagio comenzó a bailar y todos la miraban con cara de asombro! ¡Deberíamos hacer fiestas más seguido!_

_¡Por fin lograron avanzar! ¡Felicidades! ¡Celestia debe estar orgullosa!_

Imágenes de estaciones felices, esos pequeños recuerdos que faltaban en la cabeza de Sonata comenzaban a tomar forma en ese rompecabezas. Por fin recordaba cómo fue qué Moonlight entró en sus vidas, y ahí se dio cuenta de esa pieza que faltaba: Midnight. Cada vez que intentaba recordar algo, la imagen de la gemela se veía confusa y difusa. Era como si estuviera en negro esa imagen. Pero ahora recordaba por fin que Moonlight en un principio se conformaba por dos personas. Las hermanas.

Su corazón se llenó de extraños sentimientos, sentimientos muy cálidos. Sentimientos donde la primavera parecía nunca terminar. Risas y mucha diversión, cargada de bromas y locuras de unas jóvenes muy hiperactivas. Jóvenes a las que no les importaba nada, sólo el momento y el ahora. Y así como las flores florecen, y los prados dan sus flores, así también los árboles dejan caer sus hojas y las flores se marchitan. Los recuerdos se comenzaron a volver en momentos tristes y llenos de decepción.

La sensación que sintió en ese momento, fue muy similar a un día soleado que de pronto se oscurece y torna frío. Y como la lluvia que se lleva lo que hay en las calles, la presencia de Midnight se llevó los buenos recuerdos que alguna vez compartieron juntas. Toda esa nostalgia, y rabia contenida por varias décadas lograron traspasar los portales entre los mundos, llenando la atmósfera en un círculo vicioso lleno de vanidad y rencor. Y así como ese día perdieron lo más valioso para ellas, esa noche volverían a perder algo igual de importante que en aquél entonces.

_¿Por qué nos haces esto?_

_¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?_

_¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor, no se la lleven! ¡Fue mi culpa! _

_Midnight, por favor… vuelve…_

Ahora entendía porqué habían pasado tantas cosas con Moonlight para que fuese así. Pobre tonta, ni en otro mundo podría salvarse de esa maldición. Ni aunque fue encerrada en otro mundo, pudo librarse del peso de sus pecados.

Sonata llevó su mano derecha sobre su frente, cerró los ojos, y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. No quería llorar, pero sus ojos seguían queriendo cristalizar y dejar fluir todas esas emociones que habían sido selladas.

"_Nunca creí que diría esto… por favor, cuida de Moonlight. Sunset Shimmer". _

...

En la cabeza de Sunset habían tantas cosas encontradas. Recuerdos, sensaciones, emociones y mucha adrenalina. Hacía ya unas horas atrás que había acabado la cita con Moonlight, pero aún sentía ese cosquilleo recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Abrazos, besos, sonrisas y miradas contenidas, todas y cada una de ellas salieron, como vapor contenido. Le había tomado tres años saber lo importante que era Moonlight en su vida. Le había llevado ese tiempo, para reconocer que siempre quiso estar entre sus brazos, sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, y sentir como esas manos se posaban sobre ella.

El rostro se le tornó rojo, al darse cuenta hacía donde le estaban llevando sus pensamientos. Aunque ya no era una potrilla, se sentía como una adolescente enamorada, llena de hormonas y deseos de explorar más allá de los límites sociales. Recordó como casi pierde por completo el control esa tarde. Como ella misma rodeo con sus piernas el cuerpo de Moonlight, aprisionándola contra ella, y a ella misma en el deseo y el remolino de la lujuria. Nunca antes se había sentido así, tan deseosa, tan sedienta por el contacto con otra piel, con otras manos, con otros labios. Sentir como el deseo de otros ojos la consumen, sentir como su piel sensible arde al tacto ajeno. Sentir como se funde, sentir como se pierde.

"_¡¿Pero qué me pasa?!"_

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. Se remojó la cara, quitando todo rastro de pensamientos perturbadores para ella. Aún no se sentía completamente lista para darlo todo en la relación. Sentía que aún no era momento de dar tantos pasos tan definitivos e importantes. Durante mucho tiempo sintió un gran vacío, vacío provocado por Moonlight y sus constantes secretos o motivos ocultos. Nunca quiso ahondar en el tema, pero sentía como si Moonlight escondiera muchas cosas.

Una cosa es cierta en esta vida, y es que todos guardan secretos y motivos que sólo ellos conocen. Sin embargo, también es cierto que, llegado el momento hay que dejar salir todo y dejar conocernos a nosotros mismos, para poder conectar con los demás. Sunset sentía que Moonlight era sincera con ella, pero también sentía como había una brecha imposible de bordear entre ellas dos. Era por eso que, realmente no quería involucrarse tan emocionalmente con ella, pero de alguna manera terminó haciendo lo opuesto.

Una vez que hubo refrescado sus pensamientos, y regresado a un estado más moral, se volvió otra vez a la cama, se recostó y se quedó pensando mirando fijamente el techo de su departamento.

Cuando llegó de Equestria no conocía a nadie y no tenía nada. El mundo nuevo funcionaba de distinta manera. Aunque habían similitudes, habían cosas que realmente cambiaban. De pronto Moonlight llega y se la lleva, la ayudó sin preguntar nada, alegando que era parte de sus tareas para pagar una sentencia. Al principio, Moonlight era un poco fría y seca al tratarla, era indiferente y a veces grosera. Y Sunset, por su parte, también era de armas tomar, nunca se calló, nunca se dejó humillar ni pisotear, siempre mantuvo su dignidad y orgullo en alto.

Pero con el tiempo, se comenzaron a volver más cercanas. Un evento que les cambió las perspectivas de ambas. Y ahí sintió que algo le faltaba. Algo faltaba en esos acontecimientos. Por más que intentaba recordar no podía. ¿Por qué? Había algo raro en ello, no había sido tanto tiempo atrás como para olvidarlo, pero no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en ello, sabía que con el tiempo lo recordaría, lo que realmente le estaba quitando el sueño era otra cosa. Le había llegado la repuesta de Twilight, pero con esa respuesta venía una pregunta que a ella la metía en aprietos. No era una pregunta difícil, pero sí muy vergonzosa de responder.

¿Cómo es Moonlight?

Pregunta sencilla, respuesta complicada. Porque con ello conllevaba otra pregunta fundamental escondida. ¿Qué significa para ti Moonlight? Era lo que realmente quería saber Twilight.

...

Finalmente llegaron a un lugar, donde estaba segura Moonlight que estaría lo que estaba buscando. Lo sentía. Se estacionó cerca de lugar, y se apresuraron a entrar en el local. Pronto encontraron a Sonata, que parecía estar llorando desconsoladamente. Se acercaron a ella, y escucharon que entre sollozos balbuceaba algo, pero no lograban entender bien que estaba diciendo. Moonlight la rodeo con sus brazos, y la abrazó lo más fraternal que pudo, tratando de transmitirle calidez y seguridad. No sabía que había pasado, pero sabía que no había sido algo bueno. Sonata no dejaba de llorar, y Adagio parecía estar perdiendo el control. Antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, Moonlight la detuvo, y cargando a Sonata en sus brazos la sacaron de ese lugar.

Al llegar al automóvil, Moonlight logró entender algo entre el balbuceo de Sonata. Reconoció un nombre, que quería olvidar. Midnight. Ahora sabía lo que le había pasado a Sonata. Con sumo cuidado la recostó sobre el asiento del copiloto, y mirándola con ternura le acarició su fría mejilla.

-Has sufrido mucho hoy Sonata-.

Adagio estaba parada con mirada un poco dura. Habían pasado por muchas cosas esa noche, sólo por el berrinche de Sonata. Primero la deja sin comer todo el día, y ahora le estaba robando el sueño de belleza. No estaba de humor como para tratarla con consideración. Le dolía la cabeza, y ahora empezaba a tener hambre otra vez. Cuando Sonata despertase le esperaría un gran regaño por parte de Adagio. Pero por ahora la dejaría dormir, parecía que lo que le había pasado había sido algo grande. Lo deducía al ver la mirada de preocupación de Moonlight.

"_Sonata tonta"._

Los ojos carmines se voltearon hacía Adagio -Esta noche, sabrás parte de las respuestas a tus preguntas-. Una frase ambigua, tan Moonlight.

Adagio sólo levantó una ceja en pose interrogativa. No había entendido del todo a qué se refería Moonlight. ¿Qué pregunta se resolvería? No lo sabría hasta que viera lo que planeaba hacer Moonlight.

Lo que presencio esa noche hubiera preferido nunca haber visto. Una sensación fría y penetrante recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos y su expresión en general estaba estupefacta. No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, no lograba entender el por qué. Entendía el hecho pero no daba crédito a esto. Las piezas de a poco se fueron juntando, haciendo click en su mente.

"_¿Qué rayos eres Moonlight? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"_

Pecado.

Una vez que hubo terminado Moonlight, Sonata parecía estar mucho más tranquila ahora. Su semblante ya no sufría, ya no habían más lágrimas ni moqueos, ni sollozos, ahora sólo había una cara durmiente plácidamente.

...

Después de meditarlo seriamente, Sunset sabía, o eso creía lo que sería la respuesta a Twilight. Pasó gran parte de su tiempo pensando, y volviendo a repasar sobre los acontecimientos que había vivido con Moonlight. Desde su primera conversación seria, incluso cuando Moonlight la salvo de algunos sujetos callejeros.

Había tanto que quería contarle a su ahora amiga, quería decirle tantas cosas que antes no había podido por miedo a ser juzgada. No quería ocultarle eso a Twilight, pero temía que, ella la juzgara mal. Pero parecía que a Twilight no le había afectado tanto. Aunque aprecio el gesto de la sinceridad de la princesa sobre ese tema, y su sorpresa al saber lo suyo con Moonlight. Sentía que realmente había encontrado a una amiga muy fiel en Twilight, sentía que podía contarle todo desde ahora. Twilight era tan especial como Moonlight, ambas le habían hecho ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Trajeron a su mundo un nuevo concepto de vida. Un nuevo motivo, y mucha, pero mucha amistad. Le llevó años a Sunset entender las palabras de su antigua mentora. Celestia.

Twilight era importante en su vida. Le había tendido la mano cuando cayó, y no sólo la ayudó a levantarse, sino también a brillar y sonreír. Le trajo a su vida la magia de la amistad, abrazando la simplicidad y la belleza de estar en compañía con otras personas. Con ella había aprendido a confiar en los demás, y dejar que le protegieran la espalda, así como ella también lo daba todo por sus amigas.

La princesa le mostró la humildad y la rectitud. Sin embargo, lo que logró Moonlight con ella fue incluso más allá. Mientras Twilight le mostró la amistad, Moonlight le mostró la perseverancia y la superación. Le mostró la fidelidad a los idealismos puros. Nunca lo había visto así, pues ella misma se consideraba con esas cualidades, pero no fue sino hasta que conoció a Moonlight, que se dio cuenta de lo banal y engreída que en verdad era. Siempre se creyó capaz de cualquier cosa, merecedora de aplausos y elogios. Pero la seriedad y serenidad de su irritante amiga, ahora novia, le había hecho ver que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

No fue una lección hablada. Fue una demostración. Una donde comenzó a sentir cierto interés por Moonlight, pero aún era algo muy lejano de algo romántico. Aunque el momento fue algo muy común, a ella realmente le llamó la atención.

Todo se remontaba años atrás. Sunset se encontraba trabajando tranquilamente en la tienda de instrumentos musicales, que también tenía un café/bar. Se encontraba acomodando los instrumentos, cuando se topó con esos clientes típicos que sólo causan problemas. Al principio los ignoró, pero con el paso del tiempo la comenzaron a irritar. Lo que hacía que la irritara tanto era que, uno de esos chiquillos, que calculaba debía tener unos 16 años, estaba desacomodando lo que ella acomodaba. No era que estuviese probando los instrumentos, sólo los desacomodaba para molestar. En esos momentos, Sunset maldecía la apariencia que tenía en ese momento. Por alguna razón, al cruzar por el portal se había vuelto una puberta con cara de niñita. Y era algo que le desagradaba por completo. Ella ya era una joven adulta, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero en ese mundo se encontraba encerrada en un cuerpo de pre-adolescente.

Y sin importarle un poco su apariencia se aproximó al cliente, intentando imponerse un poco -Disculpa, ¿podrías dejar de desacomodar si no estás interesado en los instrumentos?-. Una petición digna de Equestria, pero no en ese mundo. El cliente la empujó, riéndose en el acto, como si fuera algo gracioso. Aunque no era realmente gracioso, los otros acompañantes le siguieron el juego. Al parecer era el líder del grupo.

Sunset se incorporó rápidamente, roja de coraje, y con mirada amenazante se acercó al chico, olvidando por completo su gran desventaja. No poseía magia. Su estatura era baja en comparación del otro chico, que no le consideraba de amenaza.

-Discúlpate-. Exigió rápidamente Sunset, con aire de superioridad.

-¿Si no qué?-.

-Si no…-. Pero fue interrumpida, una mano le dio una bofetada, no lo vio venir, sólo sintió el contacto con una mano. El chico la había abofeteado, demostrando lo rudo que podía ser, no temía golpear a mujeres. Sí, muy rudo. Sunset intentó defenderse de inmediato, pero antes de si quiera poder hacer algo, Moonlight se puso en medio, dándole una mirada reprobatoria a ella, y una amenazante el otro chico. Pronto llegó el jefe del lugar y echó a patadas a los chicos vulgares.

Sunset se sintió muy enojada con Moonlight. Había pasado algo vergonzoso, y Moonlight la recriminaba como si ella hubiera ido a echar pleito. Pero todo eso era porque aún no conocía las reglas de su nuevo mundo. No sabía en realidad de lo que Moonlight la había salvado.

Pasaron unos días, y Sunset seguía enojada y no quería hablar con Moonlght, aunque en ese tiempo vivían en el mismo condominio. Cuando se encontraban, Sunset aparentaba no conocerla y seguía de largo, y Moonlight era del tipo que tampoco hacía gran cosa para arreglar las cosas. De no ser por las imprudencias, de una Sunset novata, nunca se hubieran vuelto a hablar. Sólo había pasado como dos semanas desde el incidente con el chiquillo abusivo, cuando se volvió a topar con él en la calle. Pero antes de si quiera poder decir algo, Moonlight volvió a entrometerse, apareciendo de quién sabe dónde. Sunset comenzaba a sospechar que Moonlight la seguía. Como era de esperar el chico intentó intimidar a ambas chicas con su cuerpo robusto, pero poco le hizo caso Moonlight, que sólo lo miraba indiferente.

Lo que siguió dejó boca abierta a Sunset. Moonlight en un movimiento rápido dejó fuera de combate al otro inútil. El chico no pudo ni siquiera ver el puñetazo propinado directo en la nariz, fue tan rápido, tan humillante y tan genial que lo dejó tirado totalmente inconsciente. Sunset intentó aproximarse a Moonlight, pero antes de que le dijera algo, la otra chica comenzó a irse, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Desde ahí se comenzó a interesar por la callada Moonlight. Sus actos eran algo tan misterioso para ella. Siempre que la necesitaba estaba ahí, pero nunca se quedaba tanto tiempo. Sentía como si la estuviera evitando.

Sunset era del tipo de chica que le gustaba llamar la atención, y por un tiempo creyó que Moonlight era un tipo de fan, que era como esos desafortunados que intentaron acercase a ella, y que ella sólo ignoró. Moonlight era diferente. Hacía las cosas sin obtener beneficios, sólo las hacía. Era una entrometida. Una entrometida muy interesante y muy pero muy misteriosa, al grado de ser perturbador.

Sin darse cuenta, Sunset se comenzó a interesar de a poco en esa persona tan poco común. Lo sabía, no sabía en qué, pero sabía que Moonlight no era común. Había un brillo, había un aroma una luz, una especie de magia que la envolvía. Pero grande fue su frustración cuando Moonlight se mudó de apartamento. Ahora ya no podría admirarla.

Pero un día, se presentó una oportunidad. Ya era de noche, y ella era la única en el trabajo. Todos se habían marchado, lo único que estaba abierto era la parte del bar, pero era un lugar al que no le permitían ir por ser menor de edad y esas cosas. Se encontraba mirando lo último en el inventario, cuando escuchó que alguien ejecutaba de manera espléndida la guitarra eléctrica. A Sunset no le interesaba para nada la música, su único objetivo en la vida era la magia. Magia sin límites. Ser Alicornio. Gobernar, tener a sus súbditos a sus pies. Hacer que sus palabras se volvieran ordenes irrevocables. Ser adorada como Celestia. Ser vista por todos, y mostrar su poder. Y la música era algo soso para ella. Aparte de que no poseía la habilidad para ejecutarla. Sus nuevas manos le resultaban un poco difíciles de manejar, como para poder ejecutar un instrumento.

Se asomó hacía la parte del bar, y la vio ahí, en el escenario interpretando una pieza que sabía había escuchado hace tiempo. Era un sólo en guitarra, tan bien ejecutado que hasta ella lo supo apreciar. Supo apreciar la belleza en esas notas, en el sonido flotando en el aire, inundando el ambiente, llenándolo de esa luz que sólo Moonlight podía dar.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre Moonlight, asombrados y embelesados por esa luz que le profería Moonlight. Sentía que había algo simplemente hermoso en ese instrumento, o era que era por Moonlight que brillaba de esa manera. Sí, definitivamente era Moonlight la que hacía lucir la guitarra. En esa simple ejecución, vio algo similar. Vio una aura con color y textura, muy similar a la luz que emiten la magia de los unicornios. El color que creyó percibir era de un azul ultramar. Le quedaba muy bien a su nombre. Moonlight. Una luz azul que contrastaba con su pálida piel. Era como el brillo de la luna, sobre el firmamento nocturno de verano. Oscuro, pero brillante. Cálido.

A pesar de la belleza de su aura, Sunset notó también la tristeza en esos ojos. Notó algo que antes no había visto, o que ignoró. Había algo melancólico en esos obres carmines.

Cuando hubo terminado el número de Moonlight, Sunset la interceptó en la salida, donde mostró su entusiasmo por la interpretación que había presenciado, y sin saber bien cómo fue, Moonlight le ofreció enseñarle a tocar.

Y así, se forjó una amistad entre ellas. En el nuevo departamento, compartieron tantas cosas, tantas notas, tantas comidas y tantas cosas en común que ignoraba podía tener con Moonlight. Entre pláticas, y correcciones de posturas, entre frustraciones y lecciones de perseverancia Moonlight se coló en sus pensamientos, y sin pedir permiso se abrió un espacio muy especial en ese corazón de Sunset.

-¿Tienes familia?-.

-Tenía una hermana-.

-¿Qué le pasó?-.

-Murió-.

-…-. Momento incómodo. -Lo siento-.

-…-.

Sin darse cuenta, los días que pasaba a lado de Moonlight eran divertidos, y llenos de cosas que no sabía que podía hacer, como tocar una guitarra con los dedos. Con ella descubrió lo que era montar una máquina y correr a gran velocidad. Conoció nuevos miedos, vértigos, y ganó experiencia humana.

Y entre conversaciones, risas y bromas fue conociendo de apoco a Moonlight, llegando a considerarla incluso más interesante. Había tristeza en ella, pero no se dejaba vencer. Nunca la vio llorar, nunca la vio tirar la toalla, nunca se rendía ante nada. Moonlight era lo que ella creía ser, pero al conocerla se dio cuenta de lo superficial que era en verdad. Sintió pena de sí misma. Vergüenza.

Moonlight era fuerza, inteligencia y enigmátismo. Era ciencia oculta, era poesía, era… como si fuera una Princesa Alicornio.

Compartir momentos con Moonlight era muy similar a cuando estaba con Celestia. Era amable, a veces daba miedo, pero era confiable. Siempre estaba llena de pequeñas enseñanzas y reseñas. El estar con ella le hacía sentir como en casa. Sólo cuando estaba a su lado, podía sentir ese olor hogareño. Era como si el olor, y la escénica de Equestria envolviera a Moonlight. Y por muy raro que le parecía eso, agradecía que el aura de Moonlight fuera como si estuviera en casa. Lo agradable de su compañía la hacía olvidar rencores, tristezas y decepciones.

Al recordar todo eso, Sunset se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella se había enamorada ya hace tanto tiempo, pero que su terco corazón y su tonta idea de convertirse en princesa le nubló la razón, y no la dejó ver la realidad. Algo se removió dentro de las entrañas de Sunset, algo parecido a la congoja, cercano a la desesperación. Esa necesidad de volver a ver a Moonlight. Sintió miedo, miedo de que otra vez se volviera a ir y que esta vez ya no regresara. Ya se había sentido así, pero esta vez esa sensación fue más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

Y en un impulso, no propio de ella, tomó el celular y marcó el número de Moonlight. No sabía si le contestaría, y de ser así, ¿qué le diría? No lo sabía. Lo único que quería era escuchar esa voz grave de Moonlight pronunciando su nombre. Con sólo eso le bastaba, aunque no pudiese articular palabra, aunque sólo dijera incoherencias, y aunque hiciera el ridículo no le importaba. Todo lo que importaba era saciar esa necesidad de Moonlight por sus tres años de ausencia. Debía hacerse responsable por todas esas noches llenas de suspiros. Debía llenar todo ese vacío que sintió al verse perdida, y haber tomado caminos tan errados en su vida. Debía hacerse cargo por todas esas pláticas que no tuvieron, por todos esos regaños que nunca llegaron. Por todas esas llamadas que nunca recibió. Debía hacerse cargo por haberla enamorado.

-¿Diga?-.

-¿Moonlight?-.

-¿Sunset?

-Olvidé decirte algo-.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué pasó?

-…-.

Le había tomado mucho valor si quiera hacer esa llamada, y ahora se sentía arder de vergüenza, había llegado tan lejos para nada. Pero no, no se debía echar para atrás. Llegaría hasta el final, tal y como le había enseñado Moonlight.

-¿Sunset? ¿Todo está…?-.

-¡Te extraño!-.

Las palabras salieron por fin, salieron como un grito contenido. Y vaya que le había tomando bastante decir eso de manera tan sincera y espontánea. Unas palabras, una frase que se había quedado atorado, como un nudo de garganta. Dijo lo que realmente quería decir por fin lo dijo. Lo dijo de manera tan simple y limpia, que ella misma se impresionó de lo que había dicho en ese momento. De momento no hubo una respuesta, y las dudas la asaltaron, comenzó a pensar que tal vez Moonlight no se sentía de esa manera. Es decir, a penas unas horas atrás se habían visto, y se veían casi todos los días en la escuela. Comenzó a sentir más pena aún. Pensando en que había quedado como una chica posesiva y empalagosa, ¿qué pensaría Moonlight ahora de ella? ¿Se burlaría de ella?

-Yo también te extraño Sunset-.

La voz grave de Moonlight le devolvió el ánimo y la confianza en sí misma. Se sintió tan bien al escuchar esa respuesta por parte de Moonlight, que dejó que sus labios crearan una sonrisa tonta y boba, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si se veía ridícula. Esas palabras las quería escuchar, las necesitaba. Las merecía.

Esa noche, durmió ya no con la pesadumbre de saber si Moonlight la extrañaba cada que se iba. Esa noche no pensó en las miles de dudas que tenía de sí misma. Esa noche soñó, soñó como una chica enamorada. Esa noche dejó que todo fluyera. Esa noche Moonlight le dijo lo que quería escuchar.

"Te extraño Sunset"

Continará….


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight/Midnight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**XI**_

_Sus ojos brillaban, su corazón latía con fuerza. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde su destierro de su tierra natal, habían pasado ya muchas lunas desde la última vez que se había emocionado tanto. Todo su ser se estremeció. Al mirarla de cerca, pudo verla mejor. Tenía las pestañas largas, los labios rosas y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su piel parecía arder, y su cabello tenía los colores del atardecer. Había algo que brillaba dentro de aquella pequeña. Algo que sus ojos captaron, una leve y tenue luz. Una luz pálida, pero de brillo constante se abría paso en medio de la oscuridad. Tal vez esa luz podía ser su salvación._

* * *

_Te extraño, y te necesito a mi lado. Sólo tu puedes salvarme de esta oscuridad. Ven por favor. _

Era domingo de mañana. Los días habían pasado de prisa, entre ajetreos, tareas escolares y muchas pláticas entre amigas. Los días pasaron, a veces soleados, a veces grises, de a ratos calurosos y de a ratos frescos. Las estaciones estaban cambiando, y las hojas de los árboles cayendo. Y entre las lluvias, el agua se llevó muchas cosas; sentimientos, y pensamientos que estaban siendo atormentados por el látigo de la duda y decepción. Para dar paso a un día nuevo y soleado, lleno de oportunidades para cambiar la realidad propia.

Un domingo cualquiera, soleado y lleno de cosas pendientes como cualquier otro domingo. Era de mañana, y los rayos del sol ya pegaban con intensidad sobre la pequeña ciudad. Las personas por lo general no se quieren levantar en domingo hasta pasadas las doce, pero hoy era un día especial. Un día especial para una pareja que recién se daban una oportunidad en el romance. Ambas con experiencia, pero a la vez carente de la misma. Así que hoy, sería un gran día. Un día especial, que recordarían por muchos, muchos años a lo largo de sus vidas. Ya sea para bien o para mal.

Las cosas en la casa de Moonlight iban tranquilas. Después de la noche de la desaparición de Sonata, Adagio se mantuvo al margen con ella, mientras que Aria se mantenía indiferente como siempre. Por su parte Sonata no recordaba mucho sobre ese día. Por ahora las cosas parecían estar en su lugar.

Moonlight se comenzaba a levantar de la cama pasadas las 10, se metió a bañar para dar inicio a su día. Hoy sería un gran día. Al salir del cuarto de baño, se dirigió a su armario, donde eligió la ropa que usaría ese día. Tomó una playera blanca, con unos jeans negros ajustados, y unas botas largas negras, un conjunto sencillo. A ella no le gustaba usar cosas muy elaboradas. Según en sus propias palabras, era una persona sencilla y muy simple. No le gustaba complicarse demasiado e innecesariamente.

Se vistió, y fue al tocador, donde secó con cuidado su cabello. Llevaba su tiempo dejar en perfectas condiciones su cabello largo. Aunque no lo pareciera, le gustaba cuidar de su cabello. Mantenerlo largo y perfecto lleva su tiempo. No tenía tanta prisa después de todo. Una vez que lo hubo secado, lo recogió en una cola de caballo alta. Dándole un aspecto atractivo y salvaje a la vez. Una chica de cuidado. Se miró al espejo, y vio su propio reflejo, sus ojos carmines, su piel y su ropa. Examinó cada detalle de manera minuciosa pero rápida. Todo estaba donde debía. Se puso los últimos accesorios que consistían en: su gargantilla de cuero, su pulsera con estoperoles, sus zarcillos de siempre, y agregó unos anillos lisos de plata en cada mano. Se puso perfume para el último toque. Ahora sí estaba lista. Tomó las llaves y salió de la casa. No sin antes dejar una nota para sus otras compañeras de casa.

Las cosas entre ellas estaban un poco tensas. Adagio parecía estar un poco enojada con ella. Aria reaccionaba según Adagio, y Sonata parecía estar en un dilema estando entre ellas. Pero por ahora se mantenían bajo control, según lo calculado.

Salió de su casa, montando un monstruo metálico de color blanco, que rugía con gran potencia. Salió de casa esperando que ese día nunca llegara a su fin.

Sunset se había levantado desde hacía rato. Hoy iría con Moonlight a la tan esperada cita, que le había prometido cuando recién se volvieron a encontrar. Aunque le hacía feliz saber que hoy saldría por fin con Moonlight, no podía dejar de sentirse engañada por lo mismo. Pues esa cita había sido un truco por Moonlight, un juego de palabras que la pusieron en jaque, sin escapatoria ni opciones. Sólo el sí era permitido. Sintió como si Moonlight le había tendido una trampa. Una trampa que la estaba haciendo sentir muy feliz.

Sunset estaba sentada en la mesa que se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación. Cerró los ojos y quiso disfrutar de ese momento. Quería saber si eso se trataba de un sueño un tanto raro, si esto realmente estaba sucediendo. Se cuestionó si estaba bien sentirse tan feliz por tener una cita con Moonlight, se comenzó a preguntar si no era tonto e infantil de su parte esperar a que tocara el timbre. Se preguntó a sí misma, y si hubiera sido posible, le hubiera preguntado a cualquiera si era normal sentir esa vergüenza que ella estaba experimentado.

"_¿Qué me está pasando?"_

Hace sólo unas semanas atrás que no sabía nada de Moonlight. Hacía meses que habían derrotado a las sirenas. Hace meses que casi toma por completo a la escuela, y esclavizó a sus compañeros. Y ahora, estaba ahí, sentada, esperando impaciente a la llegada de Moonlight. Moonlight, siempre Moonlight. Esa chica de aspecto serio y misterioso. Esa hermosa chica de piel de pálido y larga cabellera, de ojos serenos y carmínes. Había hecho cosas extraordinarias, pero cuando se trataba de esa chica se sentía tan indefensa, tan normal y ordinaria. Se sentía tan pequeña a su lado, se sentía tan insegura. Pero esas dudas e inseguridades se borraban con la calidez de sus ojos, con el tacto de sus manos, con cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Todas esas preocupaciones se iban a un lado cada vez que se abrazaban, cada vez que le sonreía y le decía lo que quería escuchar. Sus prejuicios contra ella misma perdían fuerza y sentido cada vez que la besaba. Sentía que sus piernas perdían fuerza cada vez que le arrebataba un suspiro.

Y una vez más, Moonlight le haría perder todas esas ansias por su ausencia, al escuchar que el timbre sonaba. Sunset se apresuró a abrir la puerta, sintiendo que de pronto su habitación se había vuelto más grande. Maldiciendo todos sus nervios y ansias por ver a la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta, esperando a ser recibida. Dudó de sí misma, al verse tan ansiosa por aquella chica. Dudó de su propia fuerza al notar que su mano no podía quitar el cerrojo que le impedía verla. Regañó a su propio corazón por latir de esa manera, y se regañó a sí misma por sonrojarse tan torpemente.

Todo esto era tan ridículo. Tan meloso y patético. Tanta emoción por una simple y sosa cita. Su primera cita. Su primera vez. Y como siempre, era Moonlight la que se robaba su primera vez.

Abrió torpemente la puerta, y alzó sus ojos, dando una mirada más ansiosa de la que le hubiera gustado proyectar. Sus latidos hacían que le doliera el pecho, y las manos le sudaban. Sus piernas amenazaban con flaquear en cualquier momento, y su respiración era irregular.

Pero a pesar de lo ridícula que era la escena en tercera persona. Todo y cada una de las maldiciones que se produjeron en su interior. Todas esa dudas, y pensamientos vergonzosos valieron la pena, al contemplar con sus ojos aquella figura que estaba enfrente de ella. Sus ojos cían se posaron con boba y torpe admiración sobre la figura imponente que proyectaba la otra chica. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón, y sintió como si su boca estuviera abierta. Un vergonzoso y traicionero sonrojo se formó sobre sus mejillas.

Moonlight la estaba mirando de manera similar. Sus obres se posaron sobre su figura que parecía estar temblando. Sentía como Moonlight la miraba detenidamente, y de manera muy firme. Nunca apartaba su mirada de su presa. Y Sunset era su presa.

...

Los domingos en la granja Apple significaba día de limpieza. Por lo general usaban su día libre para hacer inventario del granero, limpiar y vigilar que todo estuviera en orden. Y ese día no sería la excepción. Siempre habían cosas por hacer, y siempre surgían detalles por aquí y por allá en esa vieja granja.

El día comenzaba desde temprano. Se madrugaba para aprovechar la mayor parte de luz del día. Una vez arriba, se desayunaba lo suficiente para poder aguantar el largo día de trabajo y orden. Una vez terminado su desayuno seguía la designación de tareas a lo largo del día, ese era el trabajo de Big Mac, por ser el mayor de los hermanos.

Había mucho por hacer, y mucho por acomodar, así que era mejor empezar de una vez por todas. Ninguno de ellos quería atrasarse en sus labores, pues eso implicaría tiempo extra, y a ellos no les gustaba posponer las cosas. Eran personas muy trabajadoras, puntuales y diligentes en sus responsabilidades. Desde pequeños se les inculco el trabajo, y lo sagrado que resultaba.

Ese domingo le tocaba a Applejack ordenar el granero. Un largo y tedioso le aguardaba encerrada en ese lugar. Pero en venganza por haberla arrastrado toda una tarde, Rainbow Dash le estaría ayudando ese día, ese fue el trato entre ellas.

Ambas se limitaban a hacer sus quehaceres, esperando a que llegara la hora de comer. Pero era RD quien lo esperaba con más ansias, pues era fan de la comida casera Apple. Tal vez no era comida muy elaborada, pero tenía un sabor sureño muy peculiar y con gran textura y sabor, y aparte estaban sus tan famosos postres. En parte era por la comida, y en parte, a RD le gustaba pasar tiempo en la granja. Cuando no estaba en un partido de la escuela o entrenando, le gustaba estar en esa granja ayudando con los quehaceres. Disfrutaba estar ahí, con la familia de Applejack, sentirse en ese ambiente hogareño y lleno de cariño fraternal. Ella no tenía hermanos con los cuáles reírse, pelearse, ni con quien compartir cosas o momentos. Era hija única, de unos padres con problemas entre ellos. Siempre estaba sola en casa, pues sus padres se la pasaban trabajando, tratando de ignorar sus problemas en casa, y a veces sentía que también la evitaban a ella. Deseaba que por una sola vez sus padres fueran tan siquiera la mitad de lo que era la familia Apple.

Applejack no tenía padres, pero nunca escuchó a los hermanos Apple sentirse solos por su ausencia. Claro que los extrañaban, pero era un sentimiento lejos de ser triste o vacío. Siempre habían risas, y buenos momentos entre ellos. No discutían a menudo, y si lo hacían era más referente a Applebloom y sus ocurrencias. Pero tanto Big Mac, y Applejack llevaban una amistad fraternal que RD envidiaba de buena manera. Se apoyaban entre ellos para mantener a flote la granja. Aunque eran ayudados por la demás familia, ellos hacían todo lo posible para no ser un estorbo, manteniéndose firmes e independientes. Los admiraba en secreto.

Applejack conocía la situación de RD, era la única que lo conocía. Y siendo muy discreta, nunca lo mencionó a las otras chicas, y eso lo agradecía en sobre manera la chica multicolor. No quería que sintieran pena por ella. No quería sentirse de esa manera tan miserable, y mucho menos con sus amigas.

RD se entretuvo moviendo unas tablas que estorbaban en medio del granero, pero su peso la estaban cansando. Ella era fuerte, pero una cosa era el deporte, otra cosa era el trabajo de campo. Eso sí que era pesado. Las gotas de sudor comenzaban a aparecer en su frente, y la sed comenzó a aparecer. Y como si el universo la escuchara, Applebloom apareció trayendo consigo limonada, cortesía de la abuela Smith.

-¡Hey! Granny Smith les manda esto-. Dijo Applebloom, acercándose primero a RD quién tomó sin dudar un vaso de la bandeja, después se acercó a AJ, que estaba más al fondo del granero, moviendo otras cosas.

-¡Uf! ¡Gracias Applebloom!-. Se acercó un poco más, para poder tomar un vaso. Bebió con un poco de urgencia del vaso, al igual que RD se sentía sedienta. -Gracias a ti también RD, sin ti no hubiera avanzado ni la mitad de lo que ya llevamos-. Agradeció con gran sinceridad, pues era cierto que sin ayuda extra no podría ser capaz de terminarlo ese día.

-No hay de qué, es lo mínimo por haberme ayudado a encontrar **aquello**-. RD se encogió de hombros -Además, también debo agradecerte que no lo comentaras con las chicas-.

-No hay de qué. Granny Smith siempre dice que no debemos meternos en donde no nos incumbe-. Hizo una breve pausa, mirando acusadoramente a Applebloom.

-¿Qué?-. Dejó salir un bufido Applebloom.

-Eso también te incumbe a ti-. Dijo de manera autoritaria AJ.

-Ok, ya entendí. Nos vemos luego RD-. Se marchó Applebloom, llevándose con ella los vasos vacíos.

Rainbow no pudo suprimir una risilla al ver la escena. Esas pequeñas cosas la hacían envidiar esa familia, ella también quería tener una hermana menor a la cual mandar. Según Dash, Applejack era muy materna, y en ella también encontró algo así como a una hermana mayor. Una hermana mayor molesta y preocupona, pero también una muy cariñosa (a su manera), y comprensiva.

-Lo siento, Applebloom puede ser un poco bocona con sus amigas. Mejor correrla antes de que se entere de algo que no debería, o que empiece a idear cosas que no son-.

-Je, je, je, entiendo. Esas pequeñas tienen una gran imaginación-.

-No tanto como la tuya a su edad-.

-Tienes razón. Esos días parecen tan lejanos-.

-Lo sé-.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente del lugar. Ambas chicas se callaron tanto por el cansancio como por los recuerdos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo RD? Desde hace días que estás algo rara. Estás muy melancólica, y eso en ti ya es demasiado-.

Dash sólo la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Después volvió la mirada enfrente, con una expresión un tanto deprimida.

-Es sólo que, mis padres se están planteando el divorcio-.

Los ojos de AJ se abrieron un poco, pero intentó ser discreta. -¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya hablaron contigo sobre el asunto?-.

-Sí. Me enteré sin querer, ellos creían que yo dormía cuando los oí hablar sobre el asunto. Y no, no me han comentado nada al respecto. Parece ser que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Papá parece haber conocido a otra persona, y mamá pues, ella está más interesada en su trabajo que en su familia-.

-Lo siento mucho RD-. Posó su mano en el hombro de su amiga, tratando de transmitir su apoyo incondicional. -Sabes que cuentas conmigo-. Le sonrió de manera muy cariñosa. Y por esos gestos era que, Dash sentía una conexión especial con AJ. Sabía que podía contar con ella para cualquier cosa. No importaba cuánto se molestaran, ambas eran amigas inseparables. Como uña y mugre, pero más mugre que uña.

-Pero me imagino que tú tampoco la has de estar pasando bien-.

-¿Te refieres por Rarity?-. Suspiró pesadamente, tratando de limpiar un poco del sudo de su frente. -Puede que tengas razón. No ha sido nada fácil lidiar con una chica como ella. Me saca de quicio si te soy sincera-.

-Entiendo-.

El ceño de AJ se frunció. Sabía que había algo más.

-¿Pasó algo más aparte de lo tus padres?-.

-Verás. Soarin me pidió que saliéramos oficialmente-.

-¿Y luego?-.

-Acepté-.

Esta vez AJ no pudo disfrazar su expresión de sorpresa. No pudo ser discreta, la noticia la tomó por completa sorpresa. No sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en blanco, en shock. Se sintió conmocionada, y un poco dudosa, sentía que en cualquier momento RD se soltaría a reír a todo pulmón, y le diría que todo era broma. Que todo eso era parte de una de sus bromas de mal gusto. Pero nunca llegó tal afirmación ni gesto. Dash hablaba en serio. Y eso le hizo erizar su piel por completo. Debía sentirse feliz por su amiga, después de todo estaba saliendo oficialmente por primera vez con alguien, debía felicitarla por sentar cabeza, sin embargo, no podía sino dudar si eso era lo correcto. Era su amiga, y como su amiga también significaba estar en desacuerdo por una acción que podía lastimar a su amiga.

-Dime que estás de broma Dash-.

-Mmnop, no lo estoy, voy muy en serio-.

-¡No puedes hacerte esto! ¡No le puedes hacer eso a Fluttershy!-.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?-.

-Tu sabes muy bien a qué me refiero ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que la quieres?-.

-Nunca lo he negado-.

-¿Entonces por qué?-.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata. Dash estaba callada, con cara de niña regañada, haciendo un puchero. Applejack por su parte trataba de entender de mejor manera, trataba de entender porqué haría eso Dash. Trataba de encontrarle sentido a las acciones de Rainbow Dash. Pero simplemente no entendía.

-Rainbow, escucha, si haces esto en el futuro te vas a arrepentir y mucho-.

-Puede ser-.

-Y aún sabiéndolo, ¿aceptaste?-.

El silencio de Dash sólo lo confirmaba.

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué?-. Dash no la volteaba a ver si quiera. -¡Te estoy hablando señorita! ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando!-.

Dash parecía estar siendo incordiada, había tomado una decisión difícil, y AJ no lo estaba suavizando para nada. -En estos casos deberías hacer caso de los dichos de Granny Smith, y no meterte en dónde no te incumbe-.

Los ojos de AJ se crisparon del coraje, no permitiría que su amiga cabeza hueca y testaruda cometiera tonterías, o más de las necesarias por lo menos. No dejaría que Dash hiciera tal tontería en contra de la amistad, y estaba segura que en estos casos habría una excepción para lo dicho por la abuela Smith.

AJ la agarró por el cuello de la playera, y la zarandeo un poco -¡Pero estás tonta de la cabeza, o qué! ¿Acaso necesitas que te golpee para aclararte las ideas?-.

Y se desencadenó una pelea entre las dos rufianes. No hace falta decir que AJ le ganaba por mucho a RD en fuerza, pero RD siempre tenía un truco sucio debajo que igualaba las posibilidades de ganar en esa pelea. La fuerza contra la mañana. Entre empujones, uno que otro manotazo y muchas miradas intensas, dejaron que sus puños se expresaran.

-¡No es mi culpa que Rarity no te quiera vaquera!-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-¡Pues eso! ¡Te apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes que se acostó con ese tal Trenderhoof-. Sí, ese tipo de artimañas eran propias de una RD enojada, y fuera de sí. Al darse cuenta de lo dicho, ya era tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho.

AJ paró en seco, con una expresión difícil de describir. -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste malnacida?-. Se acercó de manera intímidante hacía Dash, que nunca la había visto de esa manera. -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre Rarity y ese pelado?-. Volvió a exigir, pero con más fuerza, Dash de pronto comenzó a sentir un miedo que nunca antes había sentido. No conocía ese lado de la calmada granjera. Ahora veía porqué todos en la granja la respetaban, y procuraban no hacer enojar, ni siquiera Big Mac.

-Oh vamos vaquerita, ¡sólo bromeaba!-. Mentía. Y AJ lo sabía, podía percibir ese cambio en las vibraciones de la voz al mentir. Y sabía que Rainbow Dash mentía con algo que sin duda, la había lastimado y mucho.

-Mientes-. Sentenció AJ, agudizando la mirada. Y sin darse cuenta, tomó con más fuerza de lo normal los brazos de Dash.

Al sentir la opresión de las fuertes manos de AJ sobre sus brazos, Dash se quejó, pero esas quejas no fueron escuchadas, es más, hasta sintió que el agarre tomó más fuerza. -E-espera AJ, tranquila. Es sólo un rumor-. Intentó zafarse del lío en el que se había metido. Había metido la pata, y muy feo. En un momento de poco discernimiento soltó algo que no debía.

-¿Dónde lo escuchaste? -. Los ojos verdes de AJ se comenzaron a nublar de la ira, se comenzaron a tornar más oscuros de lo normal. El dolor de la ignorancia la estaba matando por dentro. -¡RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ RAINBOW DASH!-.

Rainbow sólo desvió la mirada, no podía responder a eso. No podía si quiera mirar a su amiga a los ojos. La había lastimado, de una manera que no se merecía, no después de darle cobijo en su ambiente familiar. Sentía vergüenza de sí misma. Sabía que era una idiota natural, sabía que le hacía daño a las personas de su al rededor, pero esto había ido demasiado lejos. Le había roto sin querer el corazón a AJ y de la manera más cruel que podía haber sido. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan idiota e impertinente. Odió en ese momento su manera de ser. Por lo general creía que por ser cool la desligaba de la responsabilidad de sus palabras, se sentía exenta a las reglas de cortesía y empatía. Sentía que a alguien como ella no le iban las buenas maneras ni la discreción. Pero en esos momentos odió esa manera tan tonta de ser suya. Se odiaba. Y por lo mismo, ya no quería hacer más daño del que ya había hecho.

Dash no hablaría por más golpes que le diera AJ, no hablaría por más que le gritara. Y ese silencio sólo podía significar una cosa.

"_¡No puede ser!"._

El agarre de las manos de AJ comenzaron a perder su fuerza inicial, así que Dash aprovechó para zafarse por completo antes de que le arrancara los brazos. Una vez libre se comenzó a sobar sus brazos, estaba segura que después se le harían unos moretones en esas zonas adoloradas por la presión ejercida. Por su parte, AJ estaba inmersa en su mundo que comenzaba a perder brillo, y comenzaba a partirse en mil pedazos.

-Tu silencio sólo significa una cosa-. Pausa dolorosa. -Que no es un simple rumor, ¿no es así?-.

Nuevamente el silencio por parte de Dash le confirmaba los hechos a AJ, sintiendo como su mundo se venía abajo, junto con sus ilusiones de adolescente.

Aunque parecía una tontería todo esto. Aunque sabía que en el fondo era tan absurdo pender del amor de Rarity. Aunque sabía que el tiempo lo cura todo. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano esto llegaría, aún así quería guardar la leve esperanza de poder entrar a ese mundo donde estaba Rarity, y poder probar un poco del placer propinado por parte de la adicta a la moda.

Aún era muy joven cómo para llamar a eso una tragedia amorosa. Pero sus hormonas, y emociones a flor de piel le hacían sentir un enorme dolor en el pecho. Una opresión odiosa, que dolía como si se estuviera acabando el mundo. El mundo no acabaría, pero sí sus ilusiones ingenuas, junto a su mundo inocente. Su inocencia llegaría a su fin ese domingo. Y tal vez, ya era hora de ir olvidando su amor de juventud que tanto le había hecho daño.

...

Los ojos carmínes estaban completamente inmersos sobre la figura de Sunset. La miraba de manera descarada, sin importarle poco si estaba incomodando a la otra chica. Siempre había encontrado de bello parecer la persona de Sunset, pero hoy se veía totalmente diferente. Se veía realmente hermosa.

Sunset llevaba puesto un conjunto que la hacía ver linda y hermosa a la vez. Llevaba un vestido corto turquesa con un cinturón holgado negro. Encima llevaba puesta la chaqueta de cuero de siempre, y llevaba una mascada bufanda, y llevaba suelto el cabello. Se veía linda y muy hermosa. Moonlight le dio una última mirada llena de cariño, y le sonrió de manera dulce.

-Buenos días Sunset. Hoy te ves realmente hermosa-. Le dijo de manera calmada, sin siquiera intentar ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Acarició la mejilla izquierda de Sunset que sí estaba sonrojada. Esto le dio mucha ternura, y sin poder contener más le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Ya nada se lo impedía, ahora eran pareja, y podía besarla cuando ella quisiera, pero hoy, hoy se lo había ganado.

El sonrojo se hizo más evidente en Sunset al sentir esos labios en los suyos, pero no quiso terminar con aquel momento que tanto había esperado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero amaba cuando Moonlight le mostraba ese afecto. El beso no duró mucho, apenas y unos segundos antes de que se separaran.

-Tú también te ves hermosa, Moonlight-. La voz de Sunset salió un poco tímida, algo contraste con la anterior agresividad de Sunset.

El corazón de Moonlight se encontraba en un gran dilema, Sunset era demasiado linda que no podía evitar querer abrazar y besar en cualquier momento, en cualquier parte. Había esperado tanto para estar con alguien, con ella. Había pasado demasiadas lunas solas es ese mundo varada, sin que nadie la notara. Pero ahora los ojos cían le dedicaban una mirada llena de ternura, que le devolvía la compasión, la bondad y la luz. Sentía cómo poco a poco iba cambiando su mundo, llenándolo de vida y esperanza. Sentía que Sunset era a quién tanto había estado esperando. Que era ella a la que había llamado tantas veces desde su celda solitaria. Sentía como de a poco sus heridas iban sanando con cada risa, con cada sonrisa, con cada mirada, caricia y besos. Sentía que ya era hora de soltar el dolor y seguir adelante, tomando la mano de Sunset, y caminar hacía la luz que ella le brindaba. La amaba. Siempre lo hizo.

Sin preverlo, sin ser siquiera su primera intención, no pudo reprimir el deseo de su propio cuerpo al querer un poco de esa calidez que salía del cuerpo de Sunset. Rodeándola con sus brazos la atrajo hacía ella misma, entrando por completo a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Tanto fue la necesidad de abrazarla que la levantó del suelo, mostrando un poco de su fuerza. Moonlight la abrazaba con fuerza, pero no con tanta para no lastimarla. Más que el deseo de poseer el cuerpo de su ahora novia, necesitaba sentir algo más profundo y puro que el deseo carnal. Lo que ella deseaba alcanzar en ese gesto era más bien espiritual, intentando llenar el vacío que hacía mucho existía en su interior. Sunset por su parte, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, intentando dar su calor a Moonlight. Su cuerpo instintivamente sintió la necesidad de su amada, y le quiso proteger de cualquier cosa que le estuviera molestando, de cualquier cosa que la estuviera lastimando. Quería a Moonlight, y la quería proteger. No conocía nada de su pasado, pero poco le importaba, pues ella misma había renunciado al suyo mismo, para comenzar de nuevo. Y tenía la sensación de que con Moonlight pasaba algo similar. Lo presentía.

Aún con Sunset en brazos, Moonlight levantó la mirada, para encontrar la de Sunset, intentando decir algo que le aquejaba el alma, pero al ver los dulces ojos de Sunset, su determinación flaqueo, no quería lastimarla. No quería que Sunset la odiara. No quería perderla.

Sus miradas se encontraron de manera tierna, pero intensa. El estar pegadas de esa manera, en cierto modo, las excitaba. La fuerza combinada con la delicadeza chocaban en un mar de sensaciones y pensamientos que les nublaban la razón. Moonlight la bajó un poco para poder besarla, y Sunset a su tiempo la tomó más fuerte del cuello, intentando quitar toda barrera entre ellas. Sus labios se movían de manera provocativa, de manera sensual y coordinada. De vez en cuando había una que otra mordida. Sus lenguas se tocaban de manera gentil. Y sus respiraciones se agitaban al son de sus labios. Y aunque había mucha química entre esos labios, les esperaba todo un día para ellas dos. Un día dónde irían a pasear, y hacer esas cosas que hacen todas las parejas. Tenían una cita a la cual ir.

El beso se cortó, y las respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad. Pero el sonrojo seguía en sus caras, y sus labios también estaban rojos de tanto besarse. Y el deseo aún existía entre ambos pares de ojos, que miraban con expectativa y ansia a la otra. Sus manos se tomaron, y se sonrieron de manera amigable. Era momento de salir, habían esperado mucho tiempo para poder tener esta cita.

Salieron del departamento de Sunset, y se dirigieron a donde había estacionado el carro Moonlight. Como ya era costumbre, Moonlight le abrió la puerta a Sunset, y ésta entró de manera inmediata. No importaba cuántas veces le abriera la puerta, siempre se sentía feliz ante el acto, como si fuera la primera vez. Seguido de esto, Moonlight tomó su asiento frente al volante y dio marcha hacía su cita. Prendió la maquina que las llevaría a un viaje que duraría sólo un día. ¿Su destino? Un pueblo cerca de dónde se encontraban. No querían encontrarse con nadie, y aunque no querían excluir a sus amigas, querían tener un día por completo para ellas, donde nadie las conociera y nadie las molestara. Querían tener tiempo de calidad, como en los viejos tiempos antes de la partida de Moonlight. Querían recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido. Y tal vez, si así lo quisiera el destino, y si el momento era el adecuado, romper una que otra norma y salirse del buen camino, disfrutando del camino del deseo y la carnalidad. Si así se disponía, no dudarían en abrir esa puerta y entrar a ese cuarto, donde sólo estarían ellas, sin nadie que las detengan.

El camino comenzó. De manera tranquila, comenzaron a dirigirse hacía ese lugar. Pero primero pasarían a comer algo ligero, pues no era lindo comenzar el día sin desayunar algo. Pasarían al café al que fueron la primera vez hacía semanas. Sunset no pudo reprimir ese sentimiento de celos, pues ahí era dónde trabajaba la ex de Moonlight, Bitta Luck. No quiso comentar nada, no quería que su novia la creyera celópata, pero aún así no le agradaba mucho la idea.

Se estacionaron donde la última vez, y se adentraron nuevamente en el recinto. Al entrar las recibió otra chica que no era Bitta, cosa que agradeció en sobre manera Sunset, pero aún no estaba del todo feliz. Se sentaron en una mesa al rincón, donde pudieran tener toda la intimidad posible. La mesera, que también era de buen parecer, les trajo el menú y se retiró. Ambas tomaron el menú y observaron lo que estaba disponible de desayuno, aunque una de ellas ya sabía que iba a pedir. La otra aún discutía internamente que quería.

Pasó un rato, y pronto llegó la mesera para tomar la orden las dos chicas. Ambas ordenaron lo que querían, y la joven mesera se retiró con el encargo.

El corazón de Sunset aún tenía esa espinita, aún no estaba del todo convencida de ir a ese lugar. De todos los lugares al que podían haber ido, ¿por qué tenía que ser ese precisamente?, a ese lugar donde trabaja precisamente Bitta. Los pensamientos de Sunset se iban desbordando y desviando hacía una dirección que no le estaba gustando. Esos odiosos celos que de nada le servían. Tal vez a Moonlight le gustaba mucho ese lugar, y no había truco en esa invitación. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, se encontrarían con Bitta, y Moonlight se limitaría a ignorarla, o tal vez se pondrían a hablar de sus momentos, de sus preciados recuerdos. Tal vez, sólo tal vez…

-Bitta no trabaja hoy-. Moonlight interrumpió el suceso de pensamientos desbocados de Sunset, que al verse descubierta sintió tanta vergüenza de sí misma por permitirse pensar tantas barbaridades.

-Los domingos no trabaja. Nunca lo hace, no importa en dónde trabaja, así es ella-. Explicó de manera calmada Moonlight, mirándola directamente a los ojos. -Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte-. Lo finalizó guiñándole un ojo, tal vez para molestarla, tal vez para hacerla sentir un poco mejor, o tal vez la estaba seduciendo, no le quedó muy claro. Pero sea cual fuera la intención real de Moonlight, había logrado que su corazón se calmara, y pudiera disfrutar del lugar, sin pensar en esa tal Bitta. En esa tal ex de Moonlight.

Celos.

El ambiente se aligeró para Sunset, que ahora sí que estaba disfrutando del lugar. Pudo por fin relajarse en su asiento, y esperar ansiosamente por su desayuno, comenzaba a sentir hambre, y la mesera no se apuraba en traer sus órdenes. Por su parte, Moonlight se mantenía recta sobre su silla, con una cara de serenidad completa. Casi que parecía una santa en esa posición. Una santa vestida de manera rockera. Muy curioso.

La música de fondo mezclándose con el ruido del tráfico. El sonido del aire acondicionado, las risas y los murmullos. El sonido de unos pasos, seguidos de esa esperada voz diciendo que por fin su desayuno ha llegado. El tranquilo sonido del comer, y la silenciosa plática entre dos corazones hambrientos de dos cosas diferentes, pero con un mismo fin. El éxtasis de la armonía palpitante, esos roces juguetones, esas miradas indiscretas, y esas sonrisas acarameladas, cargadas de enigmátismo. Esos murmullos y susurros sin fin. El comer, el descansar, y el poder gozar de es momento, era algo que habían olvidado ya. Habían olvidado lo bien que se siente comer, a lado de alguien que se preocupa por ellas, el compartir un momento tan importante con alguien que le regala miles de razones para vivir y volverse a encontrar. El estar sentadas, compartiendo de su tiempo y de su espacio con una persona que le regala mimos, y un cariño incondicional, un cariño que no lo podían conseguir con nadie más. Ese sentimiento tenía nombre y olor, tenía una fragancia dulce y ácida a la vez. Una fragancia tierna y suave, pero lo suficiente penetrante para aliviar el corazón. Amor.

Durante el desayuno no hubieron pláticas largas, sólo uno que otro comentario sobre la comida, y sobre sus planes para el día, no hubieron palabras cariñosa, ni mimos exagerados. Las dos eran personas reservadas a su manera, y el ser tan evidentes no iban con sus formas de ser. Lo suyo era ser delicadas, astutas y precisas. Sabían esperar, y hacerse desear por mientras. Eran peligrosas y sensuales. Tal para cual.

Una vez saciado su apetito matutino emprendieron su viaje, que duraría poco más de la hora, pero en compañía de ambas eso sería sólo un suspiro. Una vez salieron de la ciudad, las cosas para ambas cambiaron un poco. Sunset se mostraba un poco ansiosa, y Moonlight no lo dejó pasar.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

-Es sólo que..-. Sunset se rascó un poco la barbilla mostrando un poco de timidez, mostrando que sentía un poco de vergüenza. -Es sólo que nunca había salido antes de aquel lugar-. Dijo finalmente, sintiendo una gran vergüenza y pena de sí misma. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ahora. Si antes se sentía emocionada, ahora sentía una gran incomodidad.

Moonlight sólo dejó salir una especie de risita entre un suspiro. No era que se estuviera burlando o algo por el estilo, sólo le parecía tierna aquella afirmación. Sin dudarlo, tomó la mano de Sunset, transmitiéndole esa calidez que siempre le transmitió. La sujetó firme y decididamente.

-Entonces deja que te enseñe, deja que te guíe. Te prometo no te arrepentirás-. Y depositó un beso suave sobre la mano de Sunset.

Los ojos de Sunset se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa. Pero pronto se relajó, dejando que Moonlight tomara las riendas de ese pequeño viaje. Dejó salir una pequeña risita, y sintió como al hacerlo su corazón también dejó a un lado la indecisión, y duda, comenzando a disfrutar del viaje que sólo acababa de empezar.

-¿Qué sucede?-. La confusión golpeó de pronto a Moonlight, al escuchar aquella risilla por parte de su acompañante y amante.

-Es sólo que es como antes, tú siempre me enseñas nuevas cosas. Contigo siempre estoy en continuo aprendizaje. Me recuerdas a alguien-.

-¿A alguien?-.

-Sí, una antigua tutora-.

"_¡Celestia!"_

-Ya veo-.

El camino siguió de manera calmada. La música se escuchaba dentro del carro. Las risas ahogadas, los comentarios y las miles insinuaciones que hicieron del viaje, algo realmente divertido. Parecían dos amigas que siempre se metían en problemas, y que reían por cómo siempre se salían con la suya. Un par de pillas que siempre saben salirse con la suya, llevándose lo mejor del acto. Sólo ellas dos, protagonistas de miles de historias, y no importaba si era de vaqueros, o de prófugas de la ley, ellas eran las mejores. Entre bromas y risas sin parar, llegaron por fin a su destino. El día a penas comenzaba, y ellas ya querían aprovecharlo por completo. No querían perder más tiempo.

...

-¡Hey Applebloom! ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-. Se acercó Rainbow hacia la menor de los hermanos Apple.

-Oh, hey Rainbow Dash, ¡seguro!, aunque ¿sabe mi hermana que estás conmigo?-.

-Ella me mandó-. Mentira.

Rainbow comenzó a ayudar a Applebloom en sus labores. Mientras que en otro lugar se encontraba Applejack sollozando quedamente en una esquina del granero. No quería seguir pensando en ello, pero no podía alejar sus pensamientos de las palabras de Rainbow. Estaba ahora enojada con esa chica problemática, así que, prácticamente la había echado a patadas del lugar para poder pensar con serenidad. Le tomaría un poco de tiempo sanar esa herida, pero pensándolo bien, esa herida ya había sangrado lo suficiente, entre desplantes y discusiones por cosas sin sentido, era momento de sanar.

Ya no quería seguirse atormentándose por eso más tiempo. Quería sanar lo más pronto posible, y no lo lograría si se quedaba ahí lloriqueando.

Ya había tenido suficiente con la semana pasada. Durante toda la semana que estuvo ahí ese tal Trenderhoof, Rarity no hizo más nada que seguirlo a todas partes, a lado de Photo Finish y Suri Polomare. Cada día se la pasaba hablando de lo hermoso que era y esas cosas, y es cuando se ponía a hablar de ello, ¿qué hombre debe verse hermoso? Ella era una chica de campo, y según su entorno un hombre "hermoso" no servía de nada. Un hombre debía ser viril, fuerte y sin miedo a que su gel se escurra de su cabello. No entendía qué era lo que veía en ese afeminado Rarity. Pero ese era la realidad.

Recordó cómo hizo corajes la noche de viernes de banda, cuando Rarity se excusó porque por fin había logrado tener una cita con ese arrogante (según ella) joven de ciudad. Ahora sabía qué** había **pasado esa noche. Cerró con fuerzas, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas más. Ya no quería seguir sintiendo eso.

...

Por fin llegaron al tan ansiado lugar. Después de más de una hora de viaje, por fin habían llegado al lugar, y se dirigieron a un parque de atracciones de lugar. ¿Por qué todas las primeras citas tienen que ser en parques de diversiones? ¿Qué tenía la gente para elegir siempre eso? Simple, así no tenían que estarse preguntando a dónde ir, dónde comer y esas cosas, aparte de que tenían todo tipo de atractivo para visitar, y miles de excusas para agarrarse ya sea en la casa de los espantos, o en la montaña rusa. Sonaba a cliché, pero uno que siempre funcionaba, y les ahorraba mucho.

Pagaron las entradas, y se adentraron a su nueva aventura. Miraron el mapa del lugar y fueron sorteando los lugares que querían visitar. Sunset parecía una pequeña niña, era su primera vez visitando uno. Por muy sorprendente que sonara, era su primera vez en un lugar así. En Equestria no existen este tipo de parques, sí hay ferias, pero no hay juegos mecánicos ni nada por el estilo. Y la otra razón era muy simple, no tenía con quién ir. Había pasado poco tiempo relativamente como para atreverse a sugerir algo así entre amigas, suficiente había logrado con el viernes de amigas. Quería ir de poco a poco. Pero con Moonlight a lado, la calma de podía ir mucho al carajo. Las reglas y restricciones no tenían mucho sentido, teniendo a lado a esa chica rompe reglas.

Lo primero que probarían serían al jet coaster, elección de Moonlight, Sunset tenía sus dudas, pero no se echaría atrás, por fin estaba en el lugar y no desaprovecharía ninguna atracción. Por ser la primera vez de Sunset, optaron por el básico, que sólo se limita a grandes velocidades y curvas estrepitosas. Aún así, era una gran aventura para la chica bronceada.

Una vez arriba del carro, la determinación de Sunset se vio un poco afectada, lo suficiente como para sudar, y sentir todo un escalofrío recorrer su ser. Se comenzaba a arrepentir de hacerle caso a la otra que sí estaba acostumbrada a los cambios de velocidades, sus manos temblaban y sudaban. En medio de sus sufrimiento interno, sintió algo notablemente cálido sobre su mano. La mano de Moonlight, tocaba la suya con suavidad, transmitiendo tranquilidad al contacto. Sunset volteó a verla, y se topó con los ojos carmínes de Moonlight, sintiendo un gran alivio de tenerla justo a ella en ese momento. Y no era porque se trataba de su novia que se sentía ahora tranquila, sino que no estaba segura de mostrarles esa faceta a sus demás amigas. Ellas la habían conocido mala, arrogante y segura de sí misma, y sentía como si debía seguir manteniendo de alguna manera esa imagen, quitando lo malo claro. No quería que la vieran frágil y susceptible, eso sólo lo conocía Moonlight, y sabía que con ella su secreto estaría a salvo.

El carrito donde iban comenzó a moverse, dando a entender que pronto comenzaría el viaje. Sunset se lo imaginaba de una manera, pero la sensación real al ver como el carrito subía hasta lo más alto, y al ver la caída que le esperaba empezó a darse cuenta que tal vez no estaba preparada para ello todavía. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y no porque ya estaba arriba, sino más bien, porque ahora bajaban a toda velocidad. Ese vértigo, que la hacía sentir que todas sus entrañas se revolvían, esa adrenalina mezclada con el miedo era completamente nuevo para ella. Escuchar sus propios gritos tan agudos, algo que no se imaginaba de ella misma. Sentir cómo sus manos se agarraban de la agarradera, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y sentir cómo de vez en cuando se levantaba del asiento, ¿estaría bien puesto el cinturón?, es lo que pensaba a menudo. La idea de salir volando no le llamaba para nada la atención. Era un poni convertida en humana, no en pájaro.

El viaje sólo duró unos cuantos instantes. Pero la sensación constante de que iba a salir volando, lo había hecho el peor paseo a alta velocidad que jamás había sentido. Sunset se sentía totalmente afectada, y sus energías se vieron mermadas entre gritos y casi lágrimas que salían de vez en cuando. No quería volver a subirse en una cosa así jamás.

Moonlight por su parte tenía el semblante como siempre, su cabello apenas y se alborotó. No había rastro de sudor ni nada que la delatara, estaba tan fresca como siempre.

Se tomaron un descanso en una de las bancas del parque. No había empezado ni bien la diversión, y Sunset se sentía exhausta. Moonlight le compró un helado para que se animara, como si se tratara de una niña. Sin embargo, la otra chica no se negó a esa cremosa y fría sensación sabor a fresa.

Durante las siguientes dos horas se concentraron en otras atracciones que no incluía ir a alta velocidad. Se perdieron en la casa de los espejos, y aprovecharon en la casa embrujada para abrazarse de manera descarada. Hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. Se dirigieron a su paso a un restaurante que había visto por ahí.

Al entrar al lugar, una mesera las guió hacía su mesa, y les dejó un menú de lo que podía ofrecer el lugar. Miraron rápidamente la lista, y se apresuraron a pedir su orden, tenían hambre.

Al salir del local se dirigieron a un área para descansar, y disfrutar tranquilamente del lugar a la sombra de una sombrilla. Se sentaron en unas sillas, mirándose de frente. Podrían estar así, calladas y poder

comunicarse con las miradas. Pero el estómago de Moonlight era especial, así que se levantó por algo de tomar, no podía estar sentada a la mesa y no consumir algo, o eso decía. La gente normal lo llamaba glotonería. Y lo que comenzó como una simple bebida, terminó en una orden de nachos especiales y refrescos. Sunset no podía entender cómo podía comer tanto, y de hecho, había notado que el apetito de Moonlight era mayor que el de hace tres años, pero ahora parecía como si no tuviera suficiente ingreso y buscara en exceso.

-Le gustas a esa chica-. Comentó de manera más casual Sunset.

-¿Cuál?-. Moonlight dirigió la mirada hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de Sunset, y divisó a la misma chica que le había tomado la orden anteriormente. Era una chica linda y pequeña, y daba la sensación de querer protegerla por lo delicada que se veía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Por sus ojos-.

-¿Por qué por sus ojos? ¿Qué tienen de especial?-.

-Te miran de manera especial-.

Moonlight levantó su mirada de sus nachos, y confrontó la mirada de Sunset.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-. Sí sabía, sólo quería molestar a la chica más joven.

Sunset la miró entre cerrando los ojos, ya había captado el juego de Moonlight, y no le daría el gusto al responderle eso. Era vergonzoso hablar de sus propias reacciones que tenía al verla. Y es que hoy Moonlight lucía de manera espectacular.

-A ti también te están mirando Sunset-.

-¿Quiénes?-.

-Sorprendí a unos cuantos hombres volteándote a ver-.

-Y seguramente los crucificaste con la mirada-.

-Tal vez. Puede ser-.

La plática siguió tranquila y casual. Entre risas y bromas, unos que otros besos cortos que hacían que muchas ilusiones se rompieran, dejando en claro que ya se pertenecían mutuamente, y que no querían a nadie molestando con sus insinuaciones molestas.

El resto del día se la pasaron en atracciones igual de tranquilas. Se subieron a los carritos chocones, y se divirtieron zarandeándose de manera violenta en esos artefactos. Y Sunset aprovechó para chocar a todos y todas esas personas que vieron de manera indiscreta a su novia. Era celosa y no lo iba a negar. Así que pisó a fondo el acelerador y dejó en claro quién era dueña de aquélla chica provocativa.

Su última atracción fue la clásica. La clásica rueda giratoria en medio de ese gran parque. La altura era considerable, pero no irían a gran velocidad. Tomaron asiento, una a lado de la otra, tomándose de la mano y mirándose de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo.

El artefacto dio comienzo, y las comenzó a levantar de apoco, dejando ver por completo aquél parque. La vista era impresionante, podían ver parte de la ciudad, y el atardecer que comenzaba a bajar para dar paso al manto nocturno.

Moonlight atrajo con su brazo a Sunset, para pegarla más hacia su cuerpo, y abrazarla de manera dulce y cariñosa, tal y como lo hacen las parejas enamoradas. Estuvieron acurrucadas en el asiento de esa manera, sin decir nada, y sólo disfrutando del bello paisaje, hasta que el paseo terminó y con ello también el día y la cita.

Un poco decepcionadas, y con ganas de más, se dirigieron al auto estacionado, se subieron y dieron marcha de vuelta a su vida rutinaria.

En el camino, Sunset se había quedado dormida. Tantas emociones que vivió la dejaron agotada, y sólo se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto, y Moolight le dedicaba de vez en cuando una mirada furtiva. Miraba esos labios a los que era adicta, esa piel que era tan suave y tentadora, ese cabello largo y sedoso, esas manos suaves y delicadas. Todo de Sunset le gusta, todo lo quería, y su propio auto control se estaba perdiendo. Se sentía un poco fuera de sí, sintiendo como un calor casi olvidado la inundaba. El calor llamado deseo y tentación. Era algo que había olvidado podía sentir. Con las sirenas era diferente, ella sólo les proporcionaba energía, no había sentimientos románticos hacía ellas.

Pero con Sunset era completamente distinto. A ella la quería, y quería ver cada una de sus facetas, quería escucharla reír, quería verla ser feliz, pero también quería sentir ese cuerpo, y ver cómo se estremecía entre sus dedos. Sus pensamientos se comenzaban a desbordar en una oleada confusa de emoción por el momento, y sentimientos reprimidos.

Moonlight cerró fuertemente los ojos por unos instantes, ignorando todo deseo, enterrando todo sentimiento impuro que manchara a Sunset. No quería ensuciarla, pues ella misma se sentía muy sucia, y no quería que Sunset la viera de esa manera. Aunque lo deseaba con fuerzas, al mismo tiempo deseaba que ese momento jamás llegara. No quería ofrecer un cuerpo que ya estaba manchado.

Cuando abrió los ojos Sunset, vio que ya estaba cerca de casa, pues reconoció unos cruces que quedaban cerca y la avenida que la atravesaba. Se estiró y retorció un poco en el asiento, levantando sus brazos y estirando sus piernas.

Pronto llegaron a casa, y su cita estaría oficialmente terminada. Pero había algo que le decía a Sunset que no dejara ir a Moonlight, que tenía que entretenerla.

-¿Quieres pasar un rato?-.

Moonlight la miró sorprendida, tanto por la propuesta como por la espontaneidad de la misma. Pensó por unos momentos, y terminó cediendo ante la petición de su novia, no había nada malo en ello, en pasar más tiempo con su novia, después de todo no había toque de queda ni nadie que les impidiera estar juntas por más tiempo.

Subieron calladamente las escaleras hacía el departamento de la susodicha, cada una en sus propios pensamientos. Cada una tenía en mente una idea diferente de cómo pasar el tiempo juntas, pues estar en una alcoba solas era muy distinto a estar en público, ahí estarían completamente solas, sin límites aparentes.

Cada una sabía el riesgo que corrían si se quedaban juntas de esa manera, encerradas y a solas con las emisiones a flor de piel. Cuando salieron de sus pensamientos respectivamente, ya se encontraban en frente de la puerta del hogar de Sunset, y ella sacó las llaves del bolso que llevaba y abrió la puerta, permitiendo la entrada primero a Moonlight, después ella entró y se aseguró de cerrar con seguro esa puerta.

Lo próximo que supo es que estaba aferrada de Moonlight, besándola de manera impaciente, y muy posesiva. No sabía en qué momento Moonlight la había levantando y cargado hasta la cama sin romper el beso.

Y otra vez, como un deja vu, se volvió a repetir esa escena, esa en dónde Moonlight la tenía a su merced debajo de ella en su propia cama, con ojos llenos de deseo. Pero a diferencia de esa ocasión, ella sentía lo mismo. Sentía el mismo deseo, y lo transmitía a través de su mirar caótico. Su respiración se aceleró de manera estrepitosa al sentir como las manos de su amante se deslizaban con maestría sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir deseada. Sintió su propio deseo recorrer todo su cuerpo, como una energía reprimida, y que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

-M-Mooonlight-. Logró susurrar en medio de gemidos, besos y caricias.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight/Midnight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**XII**_

_Aquella pequeña figura poseía un brillo especial ante sus ojos. Su semblante era hermoso, y su aura de calmada. Pero dentro, muy dentro de su ser, también pudo ver que había un remolino de emociones oscuras. Pudo percibir sus anhelos y sus aspiraciones. Pudo atravesar aquella pequeña figura, y vio su interior lleno de heridas, y de confusión, envueltos en una oscuridad. Sabía lo que significaba, sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, y sabía muy bien quién estaba detrás de todo esto._

* * *

El domingo había llegado a su fin, dando comienzo a otra semana más de actividades escolares y extra escolares. El clima de invierno se aproximaba, haciendo que la temperatura se sintiera más fría. Las lluvias eran un poco más frecuentes, empeorando el ambiente.

El cielo era de colores grises, con uno que otro tono azul. Las nubes eran espesas, el viento parecían cuchillas cuando agarraba fuerza. Los árboles ya no tenían hojas que los protegieran de las ráfagas casuales del viento.

Cada respiración que se daba en ese ambiente se sentía arder, se sentía como una punzada pasando desde la nariz hasta el pecho, dando a entender que el invierno estaba a ya nada. Mejillas sonrojadas, narices irritadas, sí, definitivamente el invierno ya estaba cerca.

Sunset cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando el primer invierno que pasó en ese lugar. Recordó cómo añoró por primera vez estar en casa, con Celestia en medio del calor del fuego. Su mente viajó tres años atrás, donde se encontraba ella, en un mundo paralelo, sola o casi sola, de no ser por Moonlight hubiera sido aún más deprimente.

Respiró profundamente aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió como su pecho se llenó de aire nuevo, y con éste se llenó también de sentimientos nuevos. Sería su primer invierno con Moonlight. Podrían pasar más tiempo juntas en las vacaciones de invierno. Deseaba con tantas ansías esas vacaciones. Quería acaparar todo el tiempo que pudiera, quería acaparar para ella sola a Moonlight, no quería compartirla, y aunque se sintió un poco egoísta con ese hecho no quería retractarse. Desde hacía unos días que sentía un extraño pesar en el pecho. Algo que le decía debía pasar tanto tiempo como pudiera con Moonlight, y aunque ella le había prometido nunca dejarla algo le decía que eso no sería así. No era que dudara de Moonlight, sólo que ese molesto sentimiento no la quería abandonar.

¿Sería que aún no superaba la desaparición de ésta? ¿Era ella una persona rencorosa acaso? Meditó un momento sobre esas preguntas retóricas sobre sí misma, volviendo a respirar profundamente. Y pensó para sí misma que no era rencor, ni miedo, era algo mucho más intenso que esas cosas banales. Moonlight le ocultaba algo, lo sentía, lo presentía. Y no sólo eso, sentía que algo se aproximaba, como si se tratara de una espesa nube de tormenta invernal.

Tuvo ese presentimiento desde el principio. Esa sensación extraña apoderándose de sus propias inseguridades. Trataba de no darle importancia a sus propias dudas, pero era algo casi imposible. Desde que había llegado Moonlight a su vida de nuevo, sintió que esa sería la última vez que la vería. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, sólo lo presentía.

"Me estoy volviendo posesiva" pensó para ella misma, sonriendo de lado. Nunca pensó que podría ser una persona así. Aunque pensándolo bien, nunca lo había querido ver de esa manera. Durante sus años de entrenamiento con Celestia compitió arduamente contra todos, queriendo obstaculizar a todo aquél que quisiera tener su lugar. Peleo su lugar como alumna prodigio. Era un hecho que se esforzó mucho para permanecer en ese lugar, y aunque fuera un prodigio en sí, también se tenía que esforzar pues si se daba el lujo de relajarse alguien podía hacerle competencia y eso le molestaba mucho. Quería poseerlo todo, quería acaparar también la atención de Celestia, demostrando lo mucho que valía. Aunque lo hizo de manera negativa. Y ahora con Moonlight pasaba algo de manera similar, la quería toda para ella, quería estar el mayor tiempo posible junto a ella. Incluso la celaba un poco.

"Algo está mal conmigo misma"

Entre más lo meditaba, más lo sentía. Sentía que algo malo le estaba pasando, no podía describirlo del todo. Una sensación muy conocida le apretaba el pecho. Sintiendo esa desolación que deja el egoísmo de sus propios deseos. Quería en demasía a Moonlight, y ella le correspondía incluso con más pasión y devoción, pero sintió que no era suficiente aún. Y eso le preocupaba. Sentía que una vez más su pasado la acosaba. Sentía que nuevamente esa Sunset oscura se quería apoderar de ella, arrebatándole todo lo que era importante para ella. Lo mismo que había pasado cuando logró el mérito de ser la alumna estrella de Celestia. Llegó a lo más alto, casi tocando la cima de sus propias aspiraciones. Sintiendo con las puntas de sus dedos la superación, cayó presa de su propia oscuridad. Cayó en la soberbia y ambición perdiéndolo todo. Perdiendo a Celestia.

Ese sentimiento de dolor de pérdida era algo que aún no podía superar. Sabía que Celestia no la odiaba, sabía que la había perdonado y que nunca estuvo enojada con ella realmente. Sabía que le había hecho daño al irse de esa forma, fallando como estudiando, echando a la borda todos su aprendizaje con el poni más sabio de toda Equestria. Aún no se sentía con la seguridad de presentarse en el castillo real, frente a Celestia, y disculparse por todas las cosas que había hecho mal. Aún no se sentía digna de tal cosa.

Y eso era algo que no quería que pasara con Moonlight. Tenía miedo de fallarle de manera similar. Tenía miedo de volver a caer ese abismo de desolación. ¿Sería capaz Twilight de salvarla esta vez? ¿Sería capaz de superarlo? Definitivamente se sentía muy posesiva, se sentía frágil y expuesta ante la mirada carmín de su amante. Se sentía temerosa. Odiaba tener que depender tanto de esa chica, odiaba tener que verse expuesta ante sus propias inseguridades. Y muy, pero muy en el fondo, sentía que esa relación no debió ser desde un principio.

"¿Pero qué estoy pensando?" Sonrió para sí misma.

Dio un último suspiro, más profundo que los anteriores. Sintiendo como la pesadez de su mente se higa despejando, escuchando como el sonido de su alrededor tomaba forma y volumen, mientras iba despertando de sus propios pensamientos. Y muy a lo lejos escuchaba un eco tenue, que conforme pasaban fracciones de segundo iba tomando fuerza y claridad. Escuchando su nombre ser pronunciado unas cuantas veces.

_Sunset, Sunset, ¿Sunset? _

Despertando de sus pensamientos catárticos, dirigió la mirada hacía donde se dirigía la voz que la llamaba, visualizando unos ojos azules zafiros que la miraban con intriga.

-¿Sucede algo querida?-. Se acercó un poco más la chica de ojos azules hacía Sunset, en pose de preocupación. -Estabas ida, y por más que te llamé no reaccionabas-.

-Lo siento Rarity, es sólo que estaba pensando en unas cosas-. Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Rarity le dio una sonrisa amigable, y se acercó un poco más, había un tema que aún no habían tocado, y ahora era el momento adecuado. Estaban solas en la cafetería, las demás chicas estaban dispersas en otras actividades.

Se acercó, y en susurros no pudo contener más la expectación por preguntar. -¿Cómo te fue ayer con Moonlight?-. La duda la estaba carcomiendo, y no aguantaba más por saber todos los "detalles" de sus dos amigas.

-¿Eh?-. La sorpresa sorprendió el rostro de Sunset, que apenas estaba agarrando el hilo de su realidad. -¡Ah! Eso… pues estuvo bastante bien-. Sonrió de manera delicada, denotando que aún sentía esa emoción cálida dentro del pecho después de pasar todo un domingo con Moonlight.

-¿Sólo eso? ¡Vamos!-. Le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro, aún no era suficiente información, ni siquiera había respondido a su pregunta. -¡Quiero que me lo cuentes todo! Y cuando me refiero a todo, es TODO-. Rió un poco, se sentía feliz por ellas dos.

Sunset soltó una ligera risita nerviosa. -Bueno, para empezar ella es una persona muy, como decirlo, romántica-.

Los ojos de Rarity denotaban cierta sorpresa. -¿Quién? ¿Moonlight? (risita) Lo siento, es sólo que no me la imagino siendo así-.

-Lo sé, ni yo me lo esperaba. Ella es muy atenta y presta atención a los detalles que la rodea. Cuidó cada detalle, desde el desayuno, la música que escucharíamos en el camino, hasta dónde podríamos pasarla mejor sin ser molestadas. Es como si supiera complacer a la otra persona, y eso es un poco… incómodo-.

-¿Incómodo?-.

-Sí, es decir… mmm todo lo hace tan preciso que me da cierta inseguridad. No sé cómo expresarlo-. La verdad es que sí podía, sólo que no quería decirlo en voz alta.

Rarity la miraba con atención, y por un momento desvió la mirada hacía adelante, pensando ciertos detalles. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como un sonrojo se hacía más fuerte en el rostro de Sunset, y sabía qué se debía. Sólo que no estaba segura de tocar ese tema, pero por otro lado, sabía que si no lo hacía, Sunset se haría un mar de preguntas innecesarias.

-Ciertamente, Moonlight no parece del tipo detallista, sin embargo, es una persona muy atenta, y estoy segura de que si se preocupó por esos detalles es porque en verdad te aprecia-. Volteó el rostro para quedar frente la mirada de Sunset, que la miraba con expectación.

-¿Tu crees?-. La incredulidad podía más en su corazón.

-¡Claro que sí! Ella es una persona muy sincera a su manera. Ella no haría algo que no sintiera. Ella es compleja, pero a su vez sencilla. No se anda con rodeos, y siempre va de frente. Es una chica maravillosa. - Posó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus manos, dejando caer su barbilla sobre éstas.

Pero la sensación dentro del pecho de Sunset aún no se calmaba. Sentía arder aún en celos el pensar que todo eso ya lo había hecho con otras más. Aunque no estaba del todo segura si le iban los chicos, no parecía tener mucho contacto con ellos. Y ahora se maldecía por tener tan poca confianza en sí misma, y en su chica. Se sintió apenada por pensar en todas esas cosas sin fundamento. Moonlight era una novia maravillosa para ella, la atesoraba, y la hacía sentir bien, sin embargo ¿sería ella todo lo que necesitaba Moonlight?

-Quiero preguntarte algo-.

Rarity sabía a dónde se dirigía esa pregunta, y antes de que Sunset siguiera la interrumpió. -Querida, no creo que sea buena idea pensar en sí Moonlight hacía lo mismo con otras personas-.

-Por favor Rarity, eres la única a la que puedo preguntar estas cosas-. Una súplica que venía directo del corazón.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo de todas maneras? ¿Qué ganarías haciéndote daño?-.

Sunset miró hacía abajo, había determinación en sus ojos, no daría un paso atrás. -No es tanto eso, es sólo que, Moonlight nunca respondería esa pregunta, me diría algo que ya sé que diría. Es sólo que, siento como si…-.

-Necesitas una conexión, necesitas conectarte más con ella, ¿me equivoco?-.

-Sí, algo así como eso. Moonlight es de una manera conmigo, y de otra manera con los demás-.

-Es lógico querida, ¡es porque son pareja! No es nada raro que a ti te trate de manera especial-.

-No me refiero tanto a eso. Es sólo que…-.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. Esa incertidumbre por saber todo lo referente a la persona que te gusta. Saberlo todo, saber quiénes son sus amigos, cómo se conocieron. Saber todas esas cosas de las cuales no fuiste parte. Y aunque se escucha obsesivo no puedes evitarlo, porque se trata de tu persona muy especial-. Una sonrisa tímida se aferró de los labios de la fashionista, dejando ver un lado mucho más femenino y atractivo que otras veces.

-Rarity-. Sunset se había quedado sin palabras, pues había acertado en cada una de las cosas, se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esa afirmación tan naturalmente. -Hablas como si… como si tuvieras a alguien especial-.

Rarity soltó una risa a modo de suspiro, sabía que tarde o temprano hablaría de esto con alguien. Nunca antes lo había hablado con nadie, por miedo a muchas cosas. Pero ahora, por alguna razón, sabía que había una conexión con Sunset, que le decía podía confiar la carga de su corazón a esa chica, en lo que arreglaba qué hacer consigo misma y su situación.

-He estado enamorada de la misma persona durante tantos años-. Los ojos zafiro entraron en un transe llamado melancolía. -7 años para ser exactas-.

-Wooh, no sabía que te gustara tanto ese tal… ¿Trenderhoof?-.

-¿Trenderhoof?, ¡Oh, por supuesto!… Él-.

-¿Qué sucede? Apenas la semana pasada estabas muy entusiasmada por su visita. No te despegaste de él, incluso hablabas de él todo el tiempo, ¿qué pasó?-.

-Nada realmente. Él ha sido mi ídolo juvenil por algún tiempo. Pero un ídolo nada tiene que ver con un amor de años. Él es sofisticado, entiende de cultura y de estilo, y es una persona versátil. El estar con él significó mucho para mi, pude aprender cosas valiosas para mi futuro, eso es todo-.

-Ya veo, realmente no entiendo mucho sobre esas cosas. En Equestria sólo me dediqué a estudiar sobre magia, nunca presté atención a ese tipo de cosas realmente-.

-Tú y Twilight se parecen en ese sentido. Hablando de ella, ¿cómo ha estado? ¿te ha dicho algo?-.

-Nada fuera de lo común. Ella y las demás chicas están bien, sus deberes reales la mantienen muy ocupada, pero siempre encuentra una manera de contestar a mis cartas-.

-¿Y ya le contaste sobre Moonligt?-.

-Sí. Ya lo hice-.

-¿Y cómo lo tomó?-.

-Al principio la sorprendió mucho. Nunca le había mencionado a nadie sobre Moonlight, era un tema delicado para mi, y lo mantuve oculto para todas. Pero lo tomó bien, yo creo que al igual que yo, se debió de haber sentido un poco incómoda con el tema-.

Rarity se acercó un poco más hacía Sunset, casi susurrándole al oído -¿Acaso en Equestria están prohibidas las relaciones entre el mismo género?-.

-Mmm, realmente no diría que están prohibidas, es sólo que no es común, eso es todo-.

-Ya veo, menos mal-.

El ambiente parecía estar un poco más calmado en la cafetería.

-Rarity, ¿puedo preguntar quién es ese chico del que estás enamorada?-.

Los ojos de Rarity denotaron sorpresa por sólo unos instantes casi imperceptibles, casi como si no se hubiera percatado de ese pequeño detalle. Cerró los ojos de manera delicada, y con una sonrisa de lado dejó salir un suspiro de dama.

-Es una chica-.

La reacción de Sunset fue casi la misma que puso cuando Maud la sorprendió en la cocina junto con Twilight. No pudo siquiera disimular su cara de asombro y mucho menos su reacción. Su boca se había abierto casi al completo, y los ojos parecían quererse salir de sus órbitas. No quería parecer ruda o grosera, es sólo que daba por sentado las preferencias de Rarity. Daba por sentado que a Rarity le gustaban los chicos, aunque pensándolo de manera fría nunca la había visto tan amigable con los varones. Tenía amigos sí, pero no eran tan cercanos. Pero por otro lado, tampoco había escuchado o visto algo que evidenciara sus gustos por las chicas.

-Entonces, a ti te… ¿gustan las chicas?-. No pudo contener su propia curiosidad acerca del tema. Quería saberlo, por alguna razón quería saber esa respuesta.

-Yo no diría que me gustan "las chicas"-. Rió un poco ante la expresión de Sunset en ese momento, se veía tan linda.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Déjamelo ponértelo de esta manera-. Los zafiros se posaron directamente en los cían. -Realmente, ¿a ti gustan sólo las chicas? ¿O es sólo es Moonlight la que te gusta?-.

Sunset se quedó pensando por un momento, se quedó pensando a profundidad la retórica de Rarity, y se dio cuenta de algo, a ella le gusta Moonlight no por ser chica, sino por eso ella misma sin importarle el género.

-A mi sólo me gusta una persona. Y da la casualidad que es una chica, que por cierto, fue mi primera amiga hace ya tiempo-.

-¿Qué pasó? Suenas como si ya no fueran amigas… ¿acaso tu…?-.

-No, nunca le confesé lo que sentía-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Rarity suspiró profundamente cerrando sus ojos. -Ciertamente, ¿por qué fue?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Creo que sólo pensé que era algo pasajero por la edad, e intenté conocer a otra gente. Nos distanciamos, casi rozando la brecha de separación, y creo que hasta ahora no lo hemos logrado superar. Nunca se lo dije porque tenía miedo, mis padres son muy estrictos, y no quería decepcionarlos, y tampoco quería perder popularidad en algo que apenas estaba incursionando. Sé que todo esto suena egoísta pero, realmente tenía miedo-. Hubo un pequeño silencio. -Pero nunca pensé que irla perdiendo por mis caprichos pudiera ser tan doloroso-.

-Rarity-.

Sunset se sentía conmocionada, nunca imaginó que alguien como Rarity pudiera tener una historia así en el fondo. En cierta manera se sintió reflejada en esa historia, el miedo y la expectativa, el dolor de perderse en su confusión. Siempre la veía bien, y nunca antes había escuchado algo así, nunca antes había notado que también ella sufría mal de amores. Nunca sospechó siquiera el estado actual de la fashionista hasta ese momento.

-A veces me gustaría que las cosas entre nosotras mejoraran-.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Tal vez se pueda arreglar algo-.

-Eres muy dulce, pero me temo que eso no va a pasar-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-En este momento me ha de estar odiando-.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?-.

-Creo que definitivamente lo eché todo a perder esta vez-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-No sabría cómo decirlo, es sólo que así lo siento-.

Sunset pensó por unos momentos, Rarity le había dado una importante pista, por lo que decía parecía ser que esa chica de la que hablaba podía ser estudiante de Canterlot. Le dio la sensación de que era alguien con quien ella tuviera contacto a menudo, tal vez a diario.

-¿Es alguien de esta escuela?-.

-(Risita) Lo sabrás a su tiempo-.

-Hmm…-.

-Dime Sunset, disculpa si soy muy directa pero, ¿acaso ayer tu y Moonlight se acostaron?-.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa completamente a Sunset que no quería tocar ese tema. La confianza que había con Rarity era mayor que con otras, sin embargo, aún no se sentía cómoda hablando de temas sexuales. Los humanos y sus extrañas ganas de externar esa necesidad con los demás. Sunset no le veía el caso a hacer algo así, a parte de que era completamente vergonzoso hablar de ello con otra persona. Ya era una adulta, pero tantos años de encierro tuvieron un efecto negativo en esa parte de ella.

-¿Eh? Ah… ah… este…-. Comenzaba a sudar frío ante la cuestión. Haberse acostado ayer con Moonlight era un tema muy delicado e importante para ella, pues sería hablar de cómo perdió la virginidad en manos de su ahora pareja, quien fue primero su amiga. Y simplemente no se sentía bien hablando sobre ello. Y más porque la verdad era más bien diferente. -B-bueno, verás-. Le estaba costando trabajo expresar lo que quería. -¡Uf! (risita nerviosa) la verdad es que-. La mirada expectante de Rarity se hacía cada vez más evidente. -Laverdadesquenonosacostamos-. Lo dijo tan rápido como pudo, evitando toda vergüenza que pudiera salir por sus poros. Sin embargo el flujo de la sangre la traicionó, revelando un notorio sonrojo en toda su cara, haciendo que sus ojos cían resaltaran bastante ante el carmín de sus mejillas. Hasta Rarity podía jurar que habían unas pequeñas lágrimas asomarse por esos hermoso ojos.

-¿Cómo dices?-. Rarity daba por sentado que ya habían llegado a ese punto de la relación. Aunque si bien llevaban poco tiempo saliendo, llevaban una larga relación, y se notaba esa tensión sexual en ambas. Y daba por sentado que tarde o temprano Moonlight se la llevaría a la cama, pues tenía la sospecha de la "experiencia" de ésta en la cama. El hecho de que lo llevaran con calma le daba cierta envidia, ver de lejos su romance y ver lo bien que la pasaban juntas sin miedo al perjuicio, le hacía pensar si realmente había válido la pena alejar de esa manera a su persona muy especial. Viendo lo mucho que Moonlight atesoraba a Sunset y viceversa, la hacía imaginar cuán maravilloso pudiese ser su vida si tan sólo hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos desde un principio. Sin tan sólo no hubiera sido tan caprichosa y egoísta, ¿habría sido diferente su realidad?

-Ayer cuando regresamos, Moonlight me llevó a casa-.

-¿Y no pasó nada?-.

-No..-. Había atisbos de decepción en esa respuesta corta.

-¿Querías que pasara algo?-.

El silencio sólo pudo confirmar la respuesta. Sunset no diría abiertamente que lo deseaba, pero tampoco lo negaba. Le daba la razón en silencio.

_FLASHBACK _

-M-Mooonlight-. Susurraba Sunset el nombre de su amante, que ahora se había convertido en un lobo hambriento. Moonlight se estaba comportando completamente diferente hacía unas horas. La Moonlight de ahora estaba llena de deseo, podía sentir como su respiración se posaba sobre su piel descubierta, sintiendo unos besos más bien salvajes erizando sus vellos.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, podía sentir como la temperatura ambiente se había elevado considerablemente. Y el frío que pudo sentir al bajarse del automóvil se evaporó al contacto del deseo que le proporcionaba Moonlight. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro y cada susurro le daba una un motivo más para perder la cordura y entregarse por completo.

Presa de su propia inexperiencia e inseguridad, la hacía verse como una pequeña oveja indefensa ante un lobo que tenía rato no probar carne fresca. Sus miedos salían a modo de transpiraciones y respiraciones arrítmicas, y a veces en leves temblores involuntarios. Presa de fantasmas que no querían dejar su cabeza, imágenes de Moonlight con otras hizo que el momento perdiera cierta magia, y a cambio de esa magia se convirtiera en placer combinado con celos. Mala combinación. Lejos de poder disfrutar al cien, la mezcla de dos sentimientos muy fuertes hacían que todo se convirtiera en una masa extraña de sensaciones. Por una parte disfrutaba, pero por otra parte se sentía extraña, como si se le revolviera el estómago. Se sentía raro todo eso. Lo malo viene cuando ese sentimiento no se queda en el interior, y decide salir, demostrando lo incomodo del momento en el peor momento. Los ojos carmesí se dieron cuenta de eso de inmediato, y con suavidad fue bajando la intensidad de sus acciones, no quería hacer sentir mal a Sunset más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Al percatarse de ello, Sunset se sintió un poco confundida y decepcionada. No quería que esto terminara ahí, no lo permitiría. Y nuevamente ese sentimiento manchado nacía en su interior, arrebatando todo lo bueno que pudo tener ese momento.

Sin planearlo siquiera, se abalanzó sobre Moonlight, reclamando de manera salvaje esos labios suaves, mordiéndolos, incluso lastimó el labio inferior, pero no se dio cuenta por estar cegada por sus propios impulsos. Sus manos se movían de manera descuidada y descoordinada por todo el cuerpo de la otra chica, siendo casi brusca dejando a su paso pequeñas marcas en la piel pálida de Moonlight. Lejos de mostrar sus sentimientos, lo único que dejaba ver era su propia inseguridad.

No había cariño en esas manos, no había dedicación en esos labios, no había confort en esos ojos. Todo lo que se supone debía ser no era.

Sus ojos nunca vieron el dolor que produjeron sus acciones. No pudo ver lo que había ocasionado en el interior de Moonlight. Tardaría mucho en poder comprender lo que significaba aquella mirada.

En ningún momento Moonlight se quejó, ni dejó salir siquiera un sonido de dolor ante esas mordidas que lastimaban sus labios. Nunca intentó parar aquellas manos tan llenas de dolor. En el fondo lo sabía. Sabía la naturaleza de esas caricias, de esas acciones. Lo sabía. Y lo comprendía también, comprendía a la perfección el porqué de la reacción tan poco normal en la dulce Sunset. Y recibió su castigo merecido. Sabía que muy en el fondo, el cuerpo de Sunset sabía la verdad de Moonlight. Sabía la verdad de ese cuerpo que poseía, y reaccionaba de manera impulsiva ante la energía que ella misma proyectaba. Sabía que lo podía oler, sabía que lo podía palpar y saborear, el sabor y la textura de su propia traición.

Aún sabiendo todo esto, sabiendo que se lo merecía no pudo evitar sentir como algo en el fondo se rompió. Su propio corazón que ya estaba condenado desde un principio comenzaba a quesquebrajarse a cada impacto del otro igual de dolorido. Cada beso, cada caricia le hacía sentir como si la quemara, sentía como ardían sus heridas. Sentía como si sangraran. Su alma se estaba partiendo de apoco.

El sabor a óxido despertó de su trance a Sunset quién se dio cuenta por fin de la situación. Estaban ellas dos, encima de su cama con la ropa un poco descompuesta, su propia ropa estaba un poco desaliñada, y su cabello alborotado. Pero lo que llamó realmente su atención fue que las posiciones estaban invertidas, era ahora Moonlight la que estaba abajo de ella. Sintió como si se le estrujara el corazón cuando vio lo que había hecho. El labio de Moonlight estaba maltratado, corría una leve línea de sangre debajo de éste. La ropa que llevaba puesta estaba más descompuesta que la suya misma, y pudo notar pequeños arañazos en todas partes, y también moretones. Había lastimado a Moonlight físicamente. No tenía ni idea de que ella fuera del tipo de persona que pierde el control de esa manera, y no sabía qué sentir al respecto. Pero cuando miró directamente a través de esos ojos carmines algo de ella se rompió. Nunca antes había visto esa mirada. Nunca antes la había notado.

"Moonlight tiene la mirada como la de un niño" Brillante, inocente, libre. Pero también notó como esos ojos brillantes e inocentes denotaban una tristeza indescifrable. ¿Qué podía ser aquello? La había lastimado, pero ¿de qué manera?

-Lo siento-. Sunset bajó la mirada avergonzada de sí misma por arruinar el momento, se quitó encima de Moonlight para liberarla. No podía seguir viendo más esos ojos, se le partía el corazón por alguna razón.

-No tienes porqué disculparte-. Moonlight se reincorporó sobre sí, arreglando su atuendo, y tomando un poco de aire. Sunset había demostrado ese lado salvaje, hasta le había quitado un poco el aliento entre tanta pasión. Sin embargo esa mirada no quería irse de sus ojos. Ni ella misma sabía que la estaba proyectando.

Moonlight se levantó de la cama, dejando en penumbras de la duda sobre Sunset, quién sentía que había ofendido de alguna manera a Moonlight, cuando no era su intención original. Una vez más arruinaba las cosas.

-Hoy fue bastante divertido. Me la he pasado bastante bien Sunset-. Volteó para ver a Sunset, y le brindó una sonrisa sincera. Realmente se la había pasado bien a lado de su chica, no lo iba a negar.

-Moonlight… yo…-.

Pero Sunset no pudo terminar lo que quería decir, pues sintió como Moonlight le volvía a robar el aliento con un beso más despacio y calmado. Sintiendo como era abrazada en un sentimiento de amor incondicional, se entregó a esa muestra de cariño tranquilo y sin malicia, entendiendo una cosa sobre el amor: no había porqué ser posesivos para mostrar lo que se siente. Un sentimiento cargado en pasión carece de sinceridad.

"Ah, así se siente ser amada"

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Sunset Shimmer se había quedado por completo en transe, inmersa en sus propios recuerdos que no querían ser externados aún. Desde que se había ido Moonlight esa noche, no pudo casi dormir, le pesaba el corazón. Recordaba una y otra vez esa mirada en Moonlight. Esos ojos fijos de color carmín, posados sobre ella, brindándole un cariño incondicional. No se sentía merecedora de aquello.

Por otra lado Rarity se encontraba encerrada en sus propios problemas ahora mismo. Durante años había ignorado y evadido por completo sus propios sentimientos, haciendo sentir mal a AJ en el proceso. Pero por alguna razón, esa tarde se sintió libre de compartir un poco de ese peso en Sunset, su amiga. No sabía en qué momento se habían torcido tantas las cosas para ellas. Al principio pensó que nunca sería correspondida. Pero al pasar el tiempo, se dio cuenta que AJ podría sentir lo mismo. Lo sabía. No era una dama tonta, se había dado cuenta con el tiempo de ese acercamiento especial que intentaba tener la otra chica, las miradas y esa protección tan especial. No era nada ingenua en esas áreas.

Incluso recordó cuando se puso por primera vez celosa. Fue cuando estaban en primero y una chica nueva de aspecto rudo llegó a la ciudad, y entró a Canterlot High. Su nombre era Rainbow Dash. Cuando ingresaron a su primer años creyó que podría hacer las pases con AJ, sin embargo, la nueva chica llegó primero, quién se entendió rápido con AJ por ser de la misma naturaleza competitiva. Rufianes.

La campana sonó dando fin a ese receso, haciendo que los estudiantes dejaran a un lado su hora de relajo para irse preparando para sus clases de la tarde. Las dos amigas se levantaron de lugar, llevando sus charolas a sus respectivos lugares y saliendo del comedor. Cada una llevaba clases en diferentes grupos. Se despidieron con la mano, y se dirigieron a sus destinos por separados, no sin antes darse palabras de apoyo.

Sunset caminaba a paso tranquilo por los pasillos, su semblante se veía un poco decaído. Durante ese día no había logrado relajarse, todo el contrario se sentía muy preocupada. La razón de eso era simple, Moonlight.

Moonlight se había ausentado durante el día, cosa que le extrañó pues no había escuchado que ella dijera algo al respecto. Y estaba también el hecho de que ese día no había recibido ni un mensaje ni llamada por parte de ella para decirle que se ausentaría. Y cuando ella le llamaba le contestaba un contestador. Se comenzaba a sentir preocupada. Quería verla, sentía esa enrome necesidad.

...

Luna se revolvía en su asiento, en su despacho de vice directora de Canterlot High. Había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo de fin de semana arreglando paleo tras papeleo, esperando que el inicio de la semana fuese menos pesado, pero había errado. Aún con las horas extras que trabajó no logró acomplejar gran cosa. Las cosas se le estaban viniendo encima y parecía que no tendría tiempo para ella otra vez.

Dejó salir un suspiro, dejando caer su peso sobre la silla declinable, pensando en que ella también era merecedora de una como la que estaba en la oficina principal. Miró a su al rededor y vio que, su oficina en comparación con la de la directora era más pequeña y más oscura. Esa oficina por alguna razón era oscura, fría y húmeda. En cambio la de la directora era amplia y siempre estaba bien iluminada por la luz del sol. No era que le molestara en sí su oficina, es sólo que sentía que siempre estaba a la sombra de ella, a pesar de que eran hermanas.

Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero de un tiempo acá le había tomado cierta manía a estarle dando vueltas al asunto. De ser siempre la segunda, la sombra, la menos amada, la menos respetada. Siempre la que queda detrás del escenario, mirando detrás del telón el resplandor de su hermana.

Esa idea le comenzaba a molestar. Amaba a su hermana, pero empezaba a dudar de ella. ¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo no hacían algo de hermanas? Sentía que de apoco fue excluida de la vida de la directora, quedando en un segundo plano. Y eso le fastidiaba. Mientras Celestia era aplaudida por sus esfuerzos, a ella sólo le daban más trabajo extra.

"Soy tan buena como ella". Pensó. Pensaba para sí misma que en parte del éxito de su hermana era debido a que ella hacía un buen trabajo administrativo. La menor de las hermanas llevaba muy bien la administración de la escuela, pero sentía que toda la gloria se lo llevaba la mayor.

Comenzaba a pensar en cambiarse de lugar y dejar todo. Comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todo aquello que la molestaba. Quería seguir sus propias metas, quería ser alguien más. Quería estar lejos de Celestia. Comenzaba a sentir rencor contra su propia hermana.

Estaba tan ocupada hurgando entre planes para irse lejos, para dejar atrás su vida, que no se dio cuenta la causa principal de todo aquello yacía enfrente suyo, con mirada seria y nada contenta.

-Luna-. Celestia se dirigió hacía ella de manera serena, pero con autoridad. Luna sólo se limitó a mirarla sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-Necesito los informes de esta semana. Y también necesito los presupuestos ya revisados para el cierre de semestre-. Ordenó Celestia, detonando un pequeño sentimiento muy en el fondo de Luna, que la hizo querer sacar a patadas a Celestia de ahí. Estaba cansada, quería irse a casa, pero la mayor la mantenía haciendo horas extras con tonterías. Odiaba su vida, odiaba su empleo. Odiaba a su hermana.

Pero muy a pesar de todo, Luna era diligente en sus tareas, y con suma paciencia agarró unas carpetas que se encontraban en una de sus gabelas, les echó un vistazo rápido y se las entregó de inmediato a Celestia, tratando de que se fuera lo más rápido de su oficina, para terminar con sus tareas del día. No estaba de humor para aguantar a su pesada hermana. -Aquí tiene "directora"-. Dijo a secas y con un tono de ironía en sus palabras. Y se volvió a concentrar en sus tareas, estaba atrasada y su hermana no estaba contribuyendo a que pudiese balancearse con el tiempo.

Celestia echó una mirada al contenido de las carpetas, asegurándose que fuera lo que había pedido y no otra cosa.

-Luna, me he enterado que hace unos días atrás saliste a beber con Shining Armor-. Luna se dió cuenta en ese momento la razón de la visita de Celestia, los documentos y todas esas tonterías habían sido sólo una excusa para que Celestia pudiese hacer acto de prescencia esa tarde en su despacho. Y tardó un poco más para llegar a la conclusión de que Celestia la había estado castigando durante los últimos días por esa pequeña salida inocente. Si antes estaba enojada ahora estaba furiosa.

-¿Te lo dijo Cadence?-.

-No importa quién me lo dijo. Lo que importa es que debes ser más discreta-.

Y ahí iba de nuevo Celestia con sus sermones de antaño, que sólo hacían querer ser más rebelde a Luna. Celestia y Luna podían ser hermanas, pero una de muy diferente de la otra. Celestia era anticuada según Luna, y sabía que Celestia pensaba que ella era una irresponsable. Pero preocuparse por si había ido a tomar unas cuantas copas en un bar familiar era el colmo. Celestia estaba siendo demasiado anticuada, exagerando los hechos, y maximizando las consecuencias. En conclusión: estaba siendo injusta.

Luna sólo quería divertirse y relajarse después de un día tan cansado como ese. Esa tarde le había hablado a Shining para pedir a cambio el favor que le había hecho tras la transferencia inusual de Moonlight. Ese caso había rayado dentro de lo ilegal, pero sólo una persona era capaz de eso en esa escuela y era Luna. Entre Shining y Luna consiguieron lo necesario para poder infiltrar a Moonlight en la escuela, logrando pasar incluso por Celestia, quién por ahora no sabía nada de los papeleos extras que se tuvieron que hacer para lograr aquello.

Tras haberle informado al oficial que todo estaba en su lugar, exigió que le devolviera el favor, llegando al acuerdo de salir a tomar unas cuántas copas. Lo que recordaba de esa noche fue que, el oficial la recogió en su casa, y la llevó a un bar bastante familiar, donde pudieron tomar unas cuantas copas con música de fondo en vivo. Hablaron de sus cosas, de sus días que compartieron en el colegio. Todas las cosas de las que eran cómplices, y hasta hablaron de la sobrina ingenua de Luna. Cadence.

No había nada que incriminara a Luna viéndolo de manera positiva. Sin embargo, para Celestia era un problema que su hermana menor se haya escabullido de sus responsabilidades para irse a divertir con un hombre. Para Celestia el trabajo estaba primero ante todo lo demás. Todo lo demás que no fuera trabajo era pérdida de tiempo. Y eso a Luna le molestaba tanto, perder la vida metida en un trabajo no era algo a lo que aspiraba.

Luna ya no sabía cuántas veces había escuchado el mismo sermón de Celestia, ya había perdido la cuenta desde hacía tiempo. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar pacientemente a que se callara y la dejara terminar con sus malditos documentos. No quería seguir escuchando a Celestia más tiempo, no si eso significaba estar más tiempo tratando de compensar el tiempo perdido por escucharla. Eso ya era caso perdido.

...

Adagio se removió en el sofá de la sala, ignorando por completo el programa que estaba viendo Aria en esos momentos. Sonata se encontraba leyendo una revista sobre algo de lo que no estaba interesada. Su mirada estaba fija en algún punto del infinito, y no parecía que quería apartar su vista de ese punto. Se encontraba completamente inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, y comenzaba a irritarse. Pero más que irritarse, se comenzaba a preocupar. Todo el día de ayer domingo Moonlight había salido, y lo sabía porque les había dejado una nota diciéndoles que iba a salir y lo que podían o debían hacer en su ausencia, y que regresaría tarde por lo tanto no debían esperarla. Hasta ahí todo bien, el problema era que ya era más del medio día del otro día, es decir, lunes, y Moonlight no había regresado de su "salida".

Sabía que no se tenía que preocupar por ella, pero algo le decía que algo estaba mal. Moonlight podía ser un poco reservada, inconsciente, y perderse por días. Pero esta vez se sentía raro. Sentía que algo estaba mal, sentía cómo su cuerpo le mandaba una especie de señal muy leve. De pronto, sin siquiera propiciarlo sintió un gran escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Se sintió como si su energía fluyera contrariamente, sintió como si sus entrañaras se contrajeran. Y lo supo.

Se levantó de inmediato del sofá, sólo para observar como la miradas de las otras sirenas había cambiado, seguían viendo lo que estaban viendo, pero al mismo tiempo no. Se miraron instintivamente entre ellas, no había necesidad de decir algo, lo sabían, algo había pasado.

Se dirigieron a la parte de la cochera, encontrando una motocicleta deportiva de color negra. Se miraron alternamente, como decidiendo quién sería la que conduciría, para terminar escogiendo ir en taxi y dirigirse hacía donde comenzaba emanar la energía. No tuvieron opción en donde ir, ninguna de las tres sabía conducir, no tenían carnet para motocicleta, y por último no era suficiente para tres personas.

Le dieron las instrucciones al taxista a donde se suponía debía ir. Ni ellas estaban seguras sí era la dirección correcta, pero sería el comienzo de todas maneras. Y su naturaleza era de hacer las cosas a lamentar no hacerlas. Eran de decisión, quedarse sentadas a que se solucionaran las cosas no era algo que les agradase.

Llegaron al inicio de donde se suponía había un rastro de energía. El lugar era un parque, que por cierto quedaba cerca de Canterlot High. Moonlight les había advertido no estar tan cerca del portal, y que se limitaran a pasar rápido por esos lugares. Pero esta vez era algo especial.

Caminaron un poco, adentrándose al pequeño parque, caminaron siguiendo el rastro de lo que podían seguir. Era un olor lo que ellas sentían, era algo extraño. Era el aroma que tantas veces habían sentido en el cuerpo de Moonlight. Un aroma entre dulce y otro aroma que no sabrían qué era. Tenía una textura un tanto suave, un tanto áspera. Siguieron el rastro, evitando a toda costa ser vistas por alumnos de Canterlot High, estaban cerca de su hora de salida y no querían importunios.

Apresuraron su búsqueda, no querían tardar más de lo necesario en ello. Caminaron por donde el rastro las mandó, dándose cuenta que había algo particularmente raro en ello, no sabían que era en ello, pero sabían que algo estaba mal. Ese sentimiento se hizo más presente, y más fuerte en el momento que se toparon con el carro de Moonlight estacionado enfrente de un bar.

Ya estaban bastante alejadas de los lugares de peligro, ahora estaban en una zona donde ellas se sentían más seguras. Pero no por eso dejaron de preocuparse. La zona en la que estaban era la roja, alejada de lo legal y rutinario. Se miraron nuevamente, como dudando de entrar en ese local, pero tenían que seguir ese rastro, tenían que saber del paradero de Moonlight.

Entraron, y para su fortuna aún era demasiado temprano para que hubiera mucha gente ahí. El lugar estaba casi vacío, salvo unos cuántos que yacían inconscientes en sus mesas.

Ignoraron por completo el ambiente en ese lugar y se dirigieron siguiendo aquél destello de luz azul, llegando a una mesa donde el destello las mandó. Se acercaron más, y lograron divisar lo que era una mancha roja en la tabla de la mesa. No querían llegar a suposiciones, esa mancha podía significar muchas cosas, y no necesariamente lo que estaban pensando. Ni siquiera sabían qué pensar.

Justo se iban, cuando Adagio divisó algo que brillaba en el suelo, a lado de uno de los asientos. Se acercó, y se inclinó para ver qué era aquello, encontrándose con el celular de Moonlight. Adagio alargó la mano para agarrarlo, y vio que tenía una un mensaje nuevo. Al abrirlo no pudo más que abrir mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de quién era ese mensaje. Y al leerlo sintió como su estómago quisiera devolver toda la comida de ese día, y de paso el de toda la vida. No podía creerlo, algo más que le agregaba al baúl de secretos de Moonlight. Llegado a ese punto no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía enojada, lastimada. Estaba furiosa. Las otras dos chicas no sabían a qué se debía el cambio de humor tan drástico en su líder, sólo se limitaron a esperar sus instrucciones.

No esperaron mucho, cuando sintieron otra fuente de energía, y siguiéndola a Adagio le pareció toda una ironía. Comenzaba a entender ciertas cosas, o creía hacerlo por lo menos.

Habían llegado a su anterior escuela, a su anterior escenario donde lo ganaron todo y a la vez lo perdieron todo. No querían ir ahí nunca más, pero la necesidad de parar esas pulsaciones, y en caso de Adagio, aclarar ciertos puntos.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente el portal de donde ellas también habían salido. No podían creer que la presencia de Moonlight se desvaneciera en ese punto. No tenía lógica, el portal estaba cerrado, y no se abriría en mucho tiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué la presencia de Moonlight parecía emanar del portal? No hubo tiempo para responder esa pregunta, la presencia se debilitó por completo, dejándolas con más dudas aún.

Justo se retiraban, cuando alguien, a quién no esperaban ver jamás las detuvo. Al girar la mirada Adagio se encontró de frente con Sunset Shimmer, quién las miró de manera desafiante. Sonata y Aria tomaron posiciones defensivas, pero Adagio permaneció sin voltearse por completo, sólo mirándola ladeada en dirección hacía ella. No quería verla en ese preciso momento.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Se aventuró a preguntar Sunset, su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido. Aún les temía, sabía que ya no tenían sus talismanes, sin embargo, no estaba de más ser cuidadosa con ellas.

Ninguna respondió. Sólo la miraban fijamente. El encuentro inevitable entre ellas cuatro se estaba llevando a cabo, sin embargo, aún no era tiempo para que ese suceso se diera a lugar.

Adagio siguió su camino no sin antes dirigirle una mirada muy feroz hacía Sunset. Las otras dos chicas la miraron por última vez, y continuaron siguiendo a su líder.

Estaban exhaustas, y aún no habían logrado dar con el paradero de Moonlight. Y llegaron a la conclusión que era mejor ir a casa, en donde estarían más seguras. Después de todo no querían toparse con Midnight.

"¿Midnight? ¡Midnight!" Pensaron las tres sirenas, dándose cuenta de que probablemente, Moonlight se encontraba con Midnight, pero ¿por qué? Tenían un muy mal presentimiento acerca de eso.

...

Estaban reunidas las des amigas en la entrada principal de la escuela, estaban todas sin excepción alguna. Todas miraban con cierta preocupación a Sunset, quién no les había dicho la razón por la que las había llamado a esa hora a todas.

-¿Sucedió algo malo Sunset?-. Preguntó AJ, quién la miraba un poco preocupada.

No hubo respuesta, sólo un prolongado silencio. Sunset no sabía cómo darles la noticia a sus amigas.

Rainbow comenzaba a perder la paciencia, así como las demás chicas. Rarity fue la primera en acercarse más a ella, y le puso una mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo. Sunset la miró, y le dedicó una especie de sonrisa que salió de manera dolorosa y pensativa.

-Hoy vi a las sirenas cerca del portal-. Se quedó un poco de tiempo pensativa, sentía que había algo más pero no lo había logrado descifrar. -Y Moonlight no aparece. Le he estado hablando y mandando mensajes, y simplemente no aparece. No sé porqué, pero siento que tienen que ver ellas-.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Ellas ni siquiera la conocen-. Comentó de manera casual Rainbow.

-Tal vez, de alguna manera descubrieron que tenía algo con ella, y decidieron vengarse-.

-Querida, aunque eso sea cierto, no creo que eso sea posible-.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?!-.

-Tranquila niña, Rarity tiene razón. No creo que estén involucradas-.

-¡Pero entiendan! ¡Moonlight lleva desaparecida desde ayer!-.

-Tal vez sólo se quedó dormida, o tal vez perdió el celular. Cómo sea eso no es lo importante aquí, si permites decirlo. Lo importante son las sirenas-. Dijo Dash sin mostrar mucho interés sobre el tema.

Sunset no pudo evitar que la estaban menospreciando. Sabía que había un tipo de relación entre las sirenas y Moonlight. Venganza.

-Yo tampoco creo que las sirenas estén involucradas en la "desaparición" de Moonlight-. Participó tímidamente Fluttershy.

-Sunset, querida, sabemos que quieres mucho a Moonlight, pero ahora no es momento para pensar sobre eso. Estamos hablando después de todo de las sirenas. Además, si le hubieran hecho algo a Moonlight ya lo sabríamos, ¿no crees? ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? ¿Acaso te dieron a entender que le habían hecho algo?-. Rarity comenzaba a preocuparse por la insistencia de Sunset sobre el tema. En cierta manera, también sentía que estaban unidas ambas cosas, pero no se adelantaría a los hechos sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

-No. Sólo pasaron de largo cuando las enfrenté-.

-¡Ves! ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse entonces!-. Chilló indiferente RD, quién le dio un codazo en el costado a Sunset para que se animara un poco. -Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer con las sirenas?-.

-No lo sé. Por eso les pedí que nos reuniéramos lo antes posible-.

-¿No sería mejor comentárselo a Twilight?-. Preguntó insegura Fluttershy.

-Lo pensé, pero no sabría cuándo podría ver el mensaje, tomando en cuenta todas sus responsabilidades de ahora. Por eso debemos hacer algo primero, y ver qué nos puede aconsejar Twilight después-.

Las demás chicas estuvieron con ese plan. No sabían porqué estaban ahí las sirenas, creyeron que después de esa derrota no les quedaría ganas de volver a pisar Canterlot High, pero se habían descuidado y confiado. Y no querían lidiar nuevamente con esas odiosas chicas, que sólo ocasionaban problemas.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, las chicas se dispersaron en direcciones diferentes para irse a sus respectivas casas. Ninguna de ellas siguió con el tema de la desaparición de Moonlight, la única que seguía pensando era Sunset, quién era después la que más cercana era a ella, y en el fondo le dolía que sus amigas no les importara ni un poco ese tema. Estaba preocupada, y no sabía qué pensar, a dónde dirigirse, ni con quién hablar de ese tema. Si bien tenía a Twilight para aconsejarla, lo cierto era como ella había dicho. No sabía cuánto tiempo le tardaría a la princesa ver su mensaje, y qué tanto más le tomaría en responderle. Así que tampoco podía contar con la princesa Twilight. En esos temas estaba sola.

...

Ya era entrada la noche. No parecía haber muchas estrellas sobre el firmamento nocturno. La luna estaba completamente oculta tras unos nubarrones que estaban cargadas de frío invernal. La noche era silenciosa, y sólo se escuchaba el leve sonido de las ramas romperse por el viento.

La tranquilidad fue rota por uno portazo que se dio lugar en la puerta principal del nuevo hogar de las sirenas, despertándolas de golpe. Cabe decir que ninguna estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones, se encontraban en la sala de la casa. Y al divisar la silueta de la persona que había irrumpido de esa manera en su hogar casi se van de espaldas. Era Moonlight. Pero a la vez no era ella, estaba completamente sucia, con el cabello enredado y sucio. Su ropa un poco desaliñada, rota en algunas partes y llena de barro. Incluso, aún con la oscuridad que las envolvían, podían jurar que habían rastros de sangre. Al mirar con más atención, observaron que habían sangre corriendo por uno de sus brazos, el izquierdo para ser precisos.

Toda la imagen de Moonlight era deplorable, no se podía siquiera mantener correctamente de pie, le costaba hasta respirar.

De inmediato se acercaron Aria y Sonata para auxiliarla. Pero Adagio se quedó estática en su lugar. Había un remolino de extrañas emociones formándose por debajo de sus ojos morados. Quería ayudarla, pero a la vez quería que siguiera sufriendo más, hasta pagar por la falta que había tenido para con ellas.

Aria y Sonata lograron sentar a Moonlight en uno de los sillones, quedando ahora sí frente a sus tres amigas sirenas. Ninguna parecía querer preguntar primero, tenían miedo de alguna manera. Moonlight estaba maltrecha y eso era casi imposible que pasara, y si pasó sólo había una persona que era capaz de hacer eso. Pero no se atrevían siquiera sugerirlo.

Pero antes de siquiera tocar ese tema, para Adagio había uno mucho más importante en ese momento. Parándose de manera intímidante ante Moonlight, que con mucho esfuerzo volteó para mirarla de frente. A una sirena se le ve a los ojos. Había rastros de sangre en sus párpados, y aún caía un hilo de más arriba, y también su labio inferior estaba un poco hinchado. Pero ni así se compadeció Adagio, que sin pensarlo le dio una sonora bofetada, que incluso hizo escupir un poco de sangre a Moonlight. Las otras dos sirenas se sobresaltaron un poco ante la actitud de Adadio, no era normal en ella actuar de esa manera.

Moonlight lo comprendió de inmediato. No había necesidad de escuchar nada, ni de saber la razón. Ya lo sabía. Su pequeño secreto había sido revelado. Algo que era inevitable pasó.

Y antes de que las otras dos protestaran, Adagio sacó el celular de Moonlight que lo había estado guardando en uno de sus bolsillos, y se lo dejó enfrente de los ojos. Al leer Moonlight las letras que habían en la pantalla divisó un nombre familiar "Sunset Shimmer".

Las otras chicas, al leer el contenido comprendieron la actitud de Adagio, pero ahora no era momento para eso. Tenían un problema mucho más grande que un amorío sin futuro.

Pero muy para su sorpresa, parecía que eso le había afectado mucho más a Moonlight, que el hecho de ser apaleada de esa manera. Bajó la mirada, no había nada que decir. Sus heridas parecían ya no doler mucho, ahora le dolía otra cosa. Le dolía el alma. Sabía que Adagio pensaba que las había traicionado, cuando no era así. ¿Pero de qué manera demostraría lo contrario, cuando todo apuntaba en su contra? Cerró fuertemente los ojos, apretando los labios.

Los tres pares de ojos de las sirenas se conmovieron. La luna salió victoriosa por sobre las sombras, mostrando nuevamente una luz digna de un cielo invernal. Iluminó con fuerza, y entró por las ventanas iluminando la estadía en la que se encontraban las chicas.

La luz de la luna logró iluminar lo suficiente, para que vieran que Moonlight estaba llorando. Algo increíble, puesto que había perdido esa habilidad hacía ya demasiadas lunas atrás. Aunque más que lágrimas, era sangre que salían como lágrimas. Una escena un poco tétrica, pero importante. Adagio se suavizó, pero no pudo alejar la enorme desilusión sobre Moonlight.

Las otras dos sólo miraban calladas, y de vez en cuando se miraban discretamente. Tratando de entender a su líder, y su comportamiento. Pero la más preocupada era Sonata, que casi podía sentir cómo Moonlight se estaba yendo inevitablemente de su lado.

"Moonlight"

Continuará….

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza para subir este capítulo. Estuve entre trabajos, dibujos, flojera, y un poco de cansancio mental. Pero no olvidé este fic, sólo que no había tenido tiempo pare éste. En fin, gracias a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia un tanto rara. Y también gracias por sus reviews, siempre ayudan a cualquier autor a continuar su historia.

**Moonlight Sigh**: Espero que este capítulo no tire al suelo lo bueno del día. Siento que me quedó un poco... sólo un poco flojo, con mucha palabra y eso. Aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo más oscuro. Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, todo a su tiempo. Yo también siento penita por AJ, tan ingenua que no se imaginaba algo así sobre su querida Rarity. En fin, sólo trato que mis personajes sean un poco creíbles. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Dimon Soul**: Gracias por tus observaciones. La verdad es que desde hace tiempo he leído una serie de novelas que rayan en lo especulativo, en lo raro y caótico a veces. No puedo decir que son del corte misterio, pero sí que tienen su parte misteriosa. Me gustan esas historias en las que de apoco se van desenrredando las cosas, y que nada parezca lo que es. Aunque esta historia no es tan así, me gusta que tenga su parte de misterio. Y en cuanto a los personajes, me gusta más la temática madura. Una temática en que las Equestria Girls no sean tan planas o perfectas. Quisiera explotar un poco ese lado humano de ellas, para que lectores como tu puedan disfrutar una historia sin clichés muy marcados. Gracias por tu review :)

**Bronislaw Ulianov**: Gracias por pasarte y dejar tus reviews que siempre son muy importantes. Me alegro que también te guste mi manera de narrar los acontecimientos en esta historia. Sé que puede llegar a ser un poco tedioso, y a veces absurdo o confuso, pero sólo quiero que el lector no tenga que leer solamente el derrame de miel entre Moonlight y Sunset. También quiero que disfruten de otras subtramas, y cómo se ven afectadas tras la primera pareja que son Sunset y Moonlight de manera indirecta. Siempre es bueno saber que hay un lector que puede disfrutar de mis enredaderas de amateur :) Gracias y espero que ese capítulo no disminuya tu interés por seguirme hasta el final de esta historia.

**Corrisive99**: Qué tal chica corrosiva? Gracias por dejar tu review, y expresar tu forma de ver mi historia. La verdad es que no estoy segura de tener talento para esto, pero no por eso dejaré tirada la historia, llegaré hasta el final esperando que no te desesperes en el camino. Espero que este capítulo no te haga cambiar de opinión en cuanto a seguir con esta historia :)

**mackenzie song**: ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Espero te haya llenado un poco la expectativa que tenías sobre este cap. Y esperando no haber roto tu ilusión te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario. Gracias :)


	13. Chapter 13

_**XIII**_

_Sabía que esa pequeña criatura era parecida a ella. Ya sea por el destino, o por el azar, ella se encontraba ahí frente suyo, totalmente indefensa. Sea cual fuese la decisión que tomase cambiaría el rumbo de su propio camino. Y había algo que, simplemente le decía que no podía dejarla ahí tirada. Así que, con sumo cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos, y la llevó a un lugar donde sabía que estaría a salvo, hasta su próximo encuentro. _

Las hojas seguían crujiendo afuera con el viento. La temperatura parecía seguir bajando, y la luna apenas y se podía asomar de entre las nubes. No había mucho ruido, salvo unos cuantos golpeteos del viento sobre la ventana.

La luz de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación de Moonlight. La habitación estaba igual a como la había dejado el domingo de la cita, no había nada fuera de lugar, siempre mantenía ese aroma y sensación sobria.

Moonlight se encontraba acostada sobre su cama, le dolía respirar. Le dolía casi todo, desde la cabeza hasta las piernas. No sabía incluso lo que había pasado, sólo recordaba pequeños fragmentos. Todo había pasado algo rápido, que no lo vio venir ni prevenir.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró abrir los ojos. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, se encontraba muy confusa y desorientada. El dolor, y el enorme esfuerzo por llegar a casa la había dejado completamente exhausta. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y no lograba darle lógica a sus pensamientos tan variados y alborotados. Sentía muchas cosas, y a la vez nada. Todo era tan confuso y extraño.

Al reconocer su propia habitación, de inmediato buscó con la mirada, para comprobar que realmente estaba ahí y no era parte de una alucinación. Al recorrer la habitación se encontró con quién siempre compartía confidencias, aunque en ese momento ni con ella quería hablar. Sentía vergüenza de algún modo. No podía darle la cara a ese rostro amable, con sonrisa soñadora y libre. No podía ver esos hermosos ojos directamente, tenía miedo de algún modo.

Sonata sólo la veía de la mejor manera que podía. Entendía la situación, y había que decir que se lo había advertido, pero aún así sentía pena por Moonlight. Sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito, sin embargo, pudo haber hecho algo mejor que eso de todas maneras.

-Sonata…-.

-No hables, estás muy débil. Mejor descansa-.

-¿Cómo está Adagio?-.

-Ella estará bien. Ya sabes cómo es. Sólo dale tiempo, no es fácil para ella digerir esto, pero terminará aceptándolo de todas maneras. Por favor, no le guardes rencor-.

La sonrisa que esbozó esa noche Sonata, Moonlight nunca olvidaría. Fue tan sincera y tan cariñosa, que quiso atesorarla por siempre en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con mucho esfuerzo intentó gesticular una sonrisa que pudiera expresar su gratitud a su hermosa sirena. Quiso transmitir la enorme carga que sentía en ese momento, quería demostrarle que para ella, ellas eran tan importantes como siempre lo había hecho. Pero más que nada, quería agradecerle la amistad que esa pequeña chica le daba sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Siento mucho que las cosas hubieran salido así. No preví que Sunset se haría enemiga de ustedes-.

-Moonlight, lo que haces, lo que estás haciendo con ella no va a llegar a ninguna parte-.

-Lo sé-.

-Ayer nos encontramos con ella-.

-!¡-.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella…-.

-Entiendo-.

La amargura se posesionó de su corazón ya de por sí dolido. El momento se estaba acercando, sin siquiera darle tiempo para disfrutar un poco más de ese sueño que quisiera jamás terminara. La preocupación inundó su ser, haciéndola pensar en mil maneras para evitar todo escenario doloroso, pero no había manera de poder librar esa brecha. No había marcha atrás.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-.

-Nada. No puedo hacer nada. Lo único que puedo hacer es que ella quiera atravesar este bosque de espinas conmigo-.

-Pides demasiado-.

-Lo sé…-.

-Dime Moonlight, ¿qué pasa si ella no quiere…?-.

-Supongo que me desvanecería con el viento-.

-¡Qué poético!-.

Le pequeña risilla que soltó Sonata hizo que el corazón de Moonlight diera un vuelco, nunca antes había notado lo lindo que era ese sonido.

-¿Qué sucede Moonlight, por qué me ves de esa manera?-.

-Sólo pensaba que nunca me había dado cuenta lo hermosa que eres-. Lo dijo con toda la sinceridad que su dolor le podía permitir en ese momento.

-Moonlight…-.

...

La preocupación de Sunset Shimmer se hacía cada vez más presente. Ya había pasado todo el día del lunes, y no sabía nada acerca de Moonlight, desde la despedida del domingo en la noche no había sabido nada de ella, y eso le comenzaba a carcomer las neuronas, que estallaban ante cada posibilidad de que Moonlight estuviera en aprietos.

Y para colmo de males, las sirenas volvieron a aparecer en su campo de visión. Realmente no las odiaba, pero no podía pensar que algo bueno podría salir de esas criaturas, a la que consideraba de baja naturaleza. Sus preocupaciones giraban en torno a Moonlight, y las sirenas, que en algún punto comenzó a creer que realmente ellas tenían algo que ver en esa desaparición. Pero, pensándolo seriamente y fríamente, sabía que igual era parte de su paranoia. ¿Y sí Moonlight le estaba siendo infiel? No, eso era imposible, sabía que Moonlight no le haría algo así, sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en ella. Moonlight la quería tanto como ella la quería. No había duda sobre esa gran verdad.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué sería ese nudo en su garganta? ¿Qué significaría ese malestar tan pesado que presionaba su pecho?

No había nada que la pudiera calmar, nada que pudiese calmar ese tormento tan grande que sentía en ese momento. El tormento de esperar, y esperar y que sus preguntas sólo se conviertan en más dudas, y que sus dudas sólo se vuelvan en espinas enrollando su ser, que poco a poco está siendo arrastrado a la desesperanza.

Las demás chicas le habían dicho que estaba exagerando las cosas, y que una cosa no unía la otra, que todo era obra de sus inseguridades, y que seguro Moonlight había tenido una emergencia o algo parecido.

Pero si fuera así ¿no sería lo más lógico pensar que le hubiese llamado ya? Ya todo un día de ausencia le hacía sentir que otra vez la perdía. Nuevamente se sentía sola y abandonada. ¿Se repetiría nuevamente esa situación entre ellas dos?

Sin poder alejar el dolor y el pesar de sus pensamientos, rebuscó en su celular, esperando que un mensaje de Moonlight hubiese llegado sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. Rebuscó entre sus mensajes y llamadas el rastro de una persona que le hacía tanta falta, le hacía falta verla, escucharla y sentirla. Necesitaba saber si todo estaba bien con ella, si todo había sido obra de su histeria y nada más.

Trataba de no pensar en escenas donde involucraran a una Moonlight herida. Necesitaba ser positiva, y no dejar que esas escenas llenaran su mente volátil ante la desgracia de ver envuelta a su amada en un terrible accidente, del cual salió gravemente herida.

De vez en cuando se asomaba por su ventana, para ver si por casualidad ella se encontraba parada en el estacionamiento, a lado de su preciado automóvil, esbozando esa tonta sonrisilla que la hacía ver incluso más curiosa de lo que era.

Pero al no encontrarla por ninguna parte se comenzaba a preocupar más y más. Necesitaba ser fría y pensar bien las cosas, muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado, no todo es malo en la vida. Los contratiempos existen, y uno de esos pudieron ser el caso de Moonlight.

Y era por esa razón que no se quería involucrar con nadie en ninguna parte, ni aquí ni en ninguna parte. Amar sólo trae sufrimiento, odiaba verse en esa situación tan patética, en donde se encontraba ella ahí sentada esperando a que la boba de Moonlight apareciera, y le contara que simplemente tuvo una emergencia, y que por azares de la vida había perdido el celular y que por eso no la había contactado. Y aunque fuera tan estúpida la historia, igual la perdonaría, no sin antes atacarla con miles de besos (sin importar si están frente sus amigas o no) y abrazos, en paga por la preocupación pasada gracias a su torpeza. Incluso, aún y si fuera una mentira, necesitaba saber que Moonlight estaba bien.

Y ahí se encontraba en escena de su propia miseria Sunset Shimmer. Una joven enamorada, quién no sabía ni por asomo las cosas que escondía esa noche para ella. Ella sólo podía ver una cara de la luna, pero desconocía por completo la otra parte de la luna. Ella sólo conocía la luz que le daba esa cara de la luna, pero desconocía la oscuridad que encerraba la otra cara.

...

En la penumbra de su habitación se encontraba Adagio, con una cara difícil de describir. Había un atisbo de enojo, seriedad, tristeza, decepción, confusión y otras más que eran un poco más difíciles de saber qué era. Se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama, la habitación estaría completamente oscura a no ser por una pequeña luz que se encontraba en el enchufe.

A Adagio le agradaba esa sensación que le brindaba el pequeño foco, le llenaba de serenidad en momentos difíciles. Recordando cómo la había pasado la primera noche que pasó en esa casa, al saber que Moonlight las había dejado de lado por un tiempo. Recordó también lo frustrante que eran todas esas "extrañas" salidas, y cómo la hacían enojar en lo profundo de su ser. Evitando ser vista por sus compañeras, se encerraba en su habitación, y dejaba ir toda su rabia con la tenue luz que desprendía ese foquillo de pared.

Esa noche estaba realmente enojada. Decepcionada y se sentía incluso más humillada que haber perdido su don. Una vez más más probó el sabor de la derrota, y nuevamente el dulce sabor del éxtasis se lo llevaba Sunset Shimmer.

Todo era culpa de Sunset Shimmer. Su amada Moonlight había caído en manos de esa cualquiera. No sabía incluso cómo reaccionar ante ese golpe a su orgullo. Si tan sólo no existiera Sunset Shimmer en ese mundo, serían otra vez ellas con Moonlight, sin que nadie irrumpiera en su mundo. Otra vez serían ellas tres las únicas en el corazón de Moonlight. Si Sunset Shimmer desapareciera, ellas lograrían acaparar nuevamente a Moonlight. Ella volvería a ser alguien especial.

Debía encontrar la manera de volver a sus sentidos a Moonlight, no era tiempo para estar tonteado por ahí como una adolescente cualquiera. Debía devolver la cordura a su perdida Moonlight, debía hacerle ver la realidad de sus actos, y de su palabra. Debía enseñarle nuevamente el camino a seguir. Y Sunset no era una opción para ella en ese momento.

Ya era tarde, y no sentía ni un poco de sueño. Todo había salido mal ese día. Todo se encontraba arreglado de una manera extraña, ni ella misma podía profundizar mucho en el significado de aquellos sentimientos encontrados. Sólo podía confiar un poco en su poca cordura y serenidad. Era la líder, y debía afrontar las tonterías de de Moonlight, para que no las afectara gran cosa.

Aria y Sonata eran como su familia. Era lo más cercano a una familia que tenía. Eran camaradas, amigas, y algo más que eso. Y se sentía con la obligación de velar por ellas, siendo la mayor de ellas tres. Se sentía con la obligación de llevar las cargas más pesadas, para que las más jóvenes no se ataviaran con cosas que no necesitaban saber.

Y por esa actitud, una vez tuvo una pequeña rencilla con Aria, quién la conocía mejor, y sabía por todas las cosas que pasaba por su causa, y no quería que su líder fuera tan cabezota, y cargara con todo ella sola. Aria era gruñona, pretenciosa y a veces un poco engreída, pero también era una persona que pese a mantener su distancia, se hacía notar. Sabía tratar a los demás de una manera muy ella, sin meterse demasiado en los problemas de los demás. Aria era la compañera perfecta para confidencias para Adagio. Se la pasaban discutiendo por el mando, sin embargo, era una forma de mostrar la preocupación de ambas por la otra. Después de todo sólo se tenían entre ellas. No había nadie, a excepción de Moonlight, que siempre venía a su rescate. Y eso la hacía sentir especial, el saber que alguien como Moonlight se preocupaba por ellas, por ella. El ser parte del campo de visión de una presencia tan grande como lo era esa misteriosa chica de ojos carmines, la hacía sentir realmente especial. Pero ese sentimiento se vio pisoteado por una rebelde, que no supo apreciar su estatus en Equestria, y que sólo fue a tirar todo por la borda a ese mundo.

Adagio no era de deprimirse, pero esa noche se sentía algo deprimida y lo odiaba. Detestaba ponerse así. Y no le ayudaba el hecho de estar revisando los mensajes que tenía Moonlight con Sunset Shimmer. Eso le hacía sentir náuseas de sólo leer el contenido de esos mensajes. Nunca creyó que eso podría pasar, nunca creyó que Moonlight estaba vinculada de esa manera con Sunset ¿acaso sería una broma de mal gusto? Le dolía la cabeza, no quería seguir pensando en eso, de todas maneras no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

...

En la sala se encontraba Aria, sentada en el sillón más grande. Sus manos estaban sobre su barbilla, estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Pensándolo de manera objetiva, no había en sí nada de malo en que Moonlight tuviera una pareja, sin embargo, viéndolo a la manera sirena sí que había un gran problema. El problema no era tanto la relación sino con quién la tenía. Sunset Shimmer.

De todas las posibles parejas que pudo tener en ese mundo, Moonlight eligió a la peor de todas. Eligió a una niña consentida y engreída, con falta de perspectiva acerca de la vida. No necesitaba ser tan perceptiva para darse cuenta que Sunset no era la ideal para estar a lado de Moonlight. Moonlight era compleja incluso en las cosas más simples, era dada a los secretos, y teorías de lo más complejas, de las cuales no se hallaba ni el principio ni el final. Moonlight era desesperante, egoísta y distante, no sentía gran empatía por los demás. Pero también era demasiado confiada, amable a su manera (y cuando quería), y para bien o para mal era entregada y fiel. Mientras que Sunset se veía una chica voluble, e insegura como para soportar lo que significaba ser la "favorita" de Moonlight. Sin contar con la enorme diferencia de edad y de experiencia.

Aria era la que siempre mantenía su distancia, esa era su función. Observar y ser objetiva ante todo, ya que era la mano derecha de Adagio después de todo. De las tres, era la más confiable para cuestiones delicadas.

La malhumorada sirena estaba completamente inerte en posición pensativa, que no se dio cuenta que Sonata se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

-¿En qué piensas?-.

Aria sólo se limitó a levantar un poco la mirada, para encontrarse de frente a la que más la exasperaba. Ahí parada con un aura tranquila y descuidada, se encontraba Sonata. Aria ni siquiera se movió un poco.

-Tu ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?-.

-¿Lo de Sunset? Sí, ya lo sabía-.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Le abrías ahorrado mucho a Adagio-.

-No necesitas preocuparte tanto por Adagio, ella estará bien. Y en cuanto a lo otro, simplemente creí que sería Moonlight la que debía decirles. Aunque las cosas no salieron de la mejor forma-.

-Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te mantuviste callada?-.

Sonata se mantuvo callada, no dijo nada por un momento. Caminó un poco, y se sentó en el sillón de frente de Aria, se mantuvo callada, pensando en cómo responder.

Sonata soltó un leve suspiro, y se relajó en el sillón. -Tal vez sea porque tengo una leve fe en que Sunset pueda salvarla-.

Los ojos de Aria se abrieron ante la sorpresa. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado Sonata, cómo para poder decir eso con tanta confianza? ¿Realmente era que ella había logrado un lazo más allá con Moonlight? ¿Acaso eran celos lo que estaba sintiendo? Y si era eso, ¿celos de quién?

No hubo más plática entre ellas, la plática terminó tan abruptamente cómo había empezado. Sonata sólo le sonreía con esa tonta sonrisa que Aria tanto odiaba. No había mucho que decir.

¿Sunset salvadora de Moonlight? ¡Eso sí que era ridículo! ¡Las únicas que la podían salvar eran ellas tres! Pero, ¿por qué Sonata afirmaba lo contrario? ¿Qué sabía Sonata que ella no? Sonata era tan misteriosa como Moonlight, siempre guardándose lo mejor, a pesar de ser tan densa en ciertas ocasiones.

Quería preguntarle, quería saberlo, pero su orgullo pudo más así que guardó silencio, pensando que tarde o temprano lo sabría de todas maneras. Pero sin poder evitar ese sentimiento de ser dejada a un lado.

...

La soledad golpeó nuevamente a Moonlight, se había quedado sola en su habitación. Mientras pensaba en diversas cosas, recordó su anterior encuentro con Midnight. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Lo último que recordaba era haber sido atraída hacía ese sucio bar, donde tomó asiento, y poco después se vio sorprendida por Midnight. Aunque a decir verdad, no fue del todo sorpresa. Podía sentir su presencia siempre, y eso era lo que la había llevado hasta ese lugar, sin embargo, lo que la llenó de sorpresa fue en sí en volverla a ver. Durante el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en ese otro mundo siempre la había sentido pero nunca visto. Sabía que estaba cerca sólo por la presencia, pero nunca llegaron a encontrarse directamente, y esa noche, después de muchas, por fin se volvían a encontrar. Las gemelas errantes.

Midnight era su querida hermana, con la cual había compartido mucho más que sólo viejas vivencias. Ellas compartían el cumpleaños y la vida en sí misma. Eran dos personas de una misma. Pero, ¿por qué lejos de sentir alegría de volverla a ver, sólo sintió un enorme vacío? ¿No era acaso a la que más amaba sobre todas las cosas?

Moonlight no sentía ni la más mínima alegría de encontrarse con Midnight, todo lo contrario. Estaba angustiada, y no podía reprimir un cierto escalofrío recorrerle el simple hecho de volverla a ver. La amaba, era su hermana, sin embargo, la Midnight que se encontraba en ese mundo, no era su amada hermana.

Lo sabía, sabía que aunque tuviera la misma forma que Midnight no era ella. Aunque tuviera la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos y la misma manera de expresarse, no era ella. Eso era imposible. Midnight estaba muerta. Pero al cuerpo algo lo poseía.

La razón por la que había llegado tan maltratada esa madrugada, era porque no podía estar cerca de lo que fuera que fuese ese cuerpo parecido a Midnight. Había algo que le impedía acercarse a ese cuerpo, que alguna vez le perteneció a Midnight. Eso era parte de su maldición.

El recordar todas esas heridas le hacían sentir que las heridas físicas no eran nada, en comparación con las del alma. Había tanto dolor en sólo recordar y pronunciar ese nombre. Midnight.

El querer acercarse a su querida hermana, pero ser rechazada por el mismo cuerpo de su querida hermana. Haciéndolo sangrar de inmediato, haciendo sangrar todas aquellas heridas tan lejanas que recibió en Equestria, en castigo por intentar hacer lo impensable. El pecado de las hermanas.

Sentándose en la cama, Moonlight meditó seriamente su propia negación acerca de los hechos. Meditaba profundamente acerca de lo pasado, de lo presente, e incluso de lo porvenir. Sabía que todo se había sellado ya hacía tantos años atrás, que ella misma no tenía un presente ni mucho menos un futuro el cual vivir. Lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse de lo que había sido, y que no fue.

Cerró sus ojos, y respiró profundamente. Rebuscó en lo más profundo de su corazón, y escuchó lo que por tanto tiempo había callado.

Cerró sus ojos, y pensó en lo más importante para ella en ese momento. Sunset Shimmer, su amada Sunset Shimmer. ¡Pobre inocente! Nunca se imaginaría todo lo que había pasado en esos momentos. Nunca sabría todo lo que había pasado a sus espaldas. ¡Pobre ingenua! Ella sólo pudo entregar su corazón tal cual a Moonlight, sin embargo, Moonlight no le era sincera.

La chica de ojos carmines pensó en todas esas veces que besaba a las sirenas, sintiéndose tan culpable. Recordó todas y cada una de las veces que reconfortaba en la cama a esas pobres desamparadas, mientras pensaba en Sunset. Y a su vez, cada vez que estaba con Sunset, no podía de sentir cómo su pecho se contraía con cada palabra, con cada sonrisa y con cada mirada que ella le dedicaba sólo a ella, y cuán ingenuamente deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes para ellas dos. Deseaba ser feliz con ella y hacerla feliz de igual manera, pero todo parecía tan lejano, siempre lo supo. Siempre lo supo, que lo suyo con Sunset no era más que un engaño piadoso a su propia ingenuidad, obra de su corazón egoísta y mente retorcida.

Pero es necesario decir que, Moonlight amaba con locura a Sunset Shimmer. La amaba con locura, y a veces con un poco de cinismo. Le dolía todo lo que le hacía, y lo que le haría. Pero no quería dejar ir esa pequeña luz que significaba Sunset para ella. Estaba enamorada, y no había vuelta atrás para ello. La amaba, y la protegería, incluso aún sabiendo que tarde o temprano Sunset la odiaría.

Llegado a este punto no había mucho que hacer, ni qué decir. Moonlight sólo podía confiar ciegamente en Sunset su corazón. Había decidido confiar, por el bien de ella, por el bien de ambas.

El tema de Midnight ya era algo pasado. Era una cicatriz que se negaba a desaparecer del cuerpo de Moonlight. Midnight era todo lo que representaba en realidad Moonlight. Eran la misma persona divididas en dos partes. Dos existencias destinadas a estar juntas, y la vez a destruirse.

...

Rarity se encontraba inmersa en unos patrones, en los cuáles había estado trabajando desde hacía varios días atrás. Se encontraba un tanto cansada ya, llevaba un rato tratando de resolver unos problemas con las costuras, todavía no se decidía cómo hacerlas, pero sabía que debía ser diligente en su trabajo o su pieza no podría tener la calidad necesaria. Pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba decidirse, ni tampoco concertarse.

Había un tema del cual había huido durante años, pero que justo el día anterior había externado a Sunset. Pensaba que nunca podía hablar de ello con alguien, pues no se sentía segura de querer hacerlo. Pero por alguna razón, el ver a Sunset tan emocionada, y tan dispuesta en su relación, activó en ella misma una serie de emociones que creía ya extintas.

Lo referente a AJ era casi un tabú para ella. Nunca hablaba de eso ni con ella misma. Nadie sabía acerca de sus sentimientos por la campesina de cabello rubio, nadie excepto ella. Se había empeñado en guardarlo como un secreto, y ocultándolo bajo la farsa de exageradas riñas, y una serie de insultos que en realidad no sentía. Se había obligado a sí misma a seguir un modelo impuesto por la sociedad, o algo que ella creía que era absoluto. Se había mantenido con esa perfecta máscara, ocultando siempre la verdad.

Pero todo llegó a su límite, su propia mente no pudo contra sus propios sentimientos, y a la menor provocación cayó ante la tentación, cometiendo lo que podría ser el peor error de su vida. Se había acostado con Trenderhoof. Ni ella misma sabía porqué lo había hecho. Sólo sabía que lo había hecho y ya.

Al meditar sobre sus propias acciones, se vio a sí misma como una persona bastante superficial, algo que Applejack odiaría. Los rumores que habían acerca de eso se habían expandido a lo largo de los pasillos de la escuela, y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que AJ lo supiera. Pero pensándolo bien, era posible que ya lo supiera, y lo sospechaba porque AJ la trataba de manera diferente. Es decir, la trataba, o más bien la tragaba para no levantar sospechas, y lo sabía porque AJ era mala mintiendo. No podía mentir y fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad todo estaba mal.

AJ ya no lo miraba a los ojos, casi ni le hablaba, y si lo hacía era de manera distante y casi como si sólo fueran viejas conocidas, sin una historia, sin nada en común. Tenía miedo en el fondo, temía que AJ la tomara como una persona frívola, que se dejaba llevar por lo banal, temía que AJ la juzgara. Sin embargo, ¿no era eso cierto? Ella misma lo sabía, sabía lo banal y tonta que fue. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Los patrones en su tela dejaron de tener sentido. Los dibujos trazados para armar el conjunto perdieron importancia. Había algo que quería hacer, quería hacerlo sin importar que hiciera el ridículo. Debía hacerlo. Llamarla.

-Mmm… diga-. La voz de AJ se escuchaba lejana. Se notaba que había sido despertada, después de todo era en la madrugada.

-Hola, soy yo-.

-…-.

-Quería platicar contigo, si no te importa claro-.

-Rarity, demonios, son las tres de la mañana ¿qué rayos quieres platicar conmigo a esta hora?-. Se escuchaba enojada. Odiaba ser despertada.

-Oh si lo siento, yo sólo quería…-. Pero fue interrumpida.

-Lo siento, si es algo importante me lo dices en la escuela. Adiós-. Y colgó.

Rarity suspiró. Lo sabía, sabía que lo sabía. Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para ella.

...

Los pensamientos de Adagio fueron interrumpimos por el sonido de unos nudillos tocando su puerta. El sonido sólo se escuchó, dos, tres, cuatro veces y después una voz tras la puerta pidió permiso para entrar. Aunque más que permiso fue un anuncio, de igual manera no esperó a que se le diera permiso para entrar, sólo entró.

Moonlight entró en la habitación de Adagio por primera vez desde que se mudaron con ella. Siempre consideró respetar el espacio individual de cada una, no quería entrometerse mucho en su privacidad.

Adagio sólo la miró con inconformidad por la entrada a su espacio, Moonlight ignoró la mirada retadora de la líder de las sirenas, y con paso lento se posicionó a un lado de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sus heridas aún dolían un poco, pero le dolía más haber lastimado a Adagio sin la intención real de hacerlo, sólo pasó. Estaba ahí en plan de ajustar ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Moonlight?-.

-Vamos, no seas así, vine a arreglar las cosas contigo-. Moonlight soltó un pequeño suspiro, y se dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro un poco más pálido de lo normal. Y nuevamente, sin pedir permiso, se sentó a un lado de Adagio en la gran cama. Parecía una hermana mayor tratando de consolar a menor. Una escena extraña, considerando que Adagio no era del tipo que diera la impresión de niña a la cual consolar.

-¿Quieres decir que vas a terminar con esa Sunset Shimmer?-. Se cruzó de brazos, y levantó una ceja retadora. Sus ojos morados brillaban en rebeldía con sintonía a su corazón.

-Sabes que no haría eso-.

-Entonces no hay razón para que estés molestando en mi habitación. Vete-.

-Adagio, lo siento, pero las cosas son así-.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Tu tuviste la culpa de que Sonata escapara esa noche, ¿no es así?-.

Hubo silencio por parte de Moonlight, Adagio sólo quería volverla a golpear. Se habían preocupado mucho por Sonata esa noche, y ahora resulta que la culpa había sido siempre de Moonlight. Cada vez comenzaba a desconfiar de Moonlight, sentía que no era la misma. Sentía que las había usado y traicionado. Sintió un enorme rencor en contra de Moonlight, algo que antes no había sentido. Pero antes de siquiera poder seguir objetando, sintió los fuertes brazos de Moonlight rodearla en un abrazo de compañeras. Amigas, era algo que ya no se planteaba desde hacía tiempo. Sintió como la atraía hacía su cuerpo un poco frío, tratando de enmendar el daño ocasionado. Sintió como latía su pecho, incluso pudo sentir su propio corazón se sincronizaba con el otro. No podía engañarse a sí misma. Se sentía enojada contra Moonlight, pero eran más fuertes sus sentimientos hacía ella que el rencor que podía sentir. Pero aún se sentía muy dolida y no sabía porqué.

Adagio hundió su rostro entre el pecho de Moonlight, y dejó salir una a una todas esa lágrimas de frustración. Una a una salieron, vertiendo todo el dolor que llevaba dentro de su pecho, dejó salir todo lo que le aquejaba desde que supo la verdad. Los sollozos no tardaron en escucharse, y las quejas salieron una a una. Incluso encajó sin querer sus uñas en la piel de Moonlight, se sentía realmente mal.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de tantas tenía que ser precisamente ella?"_

Moonlight sólo la acariciaba la cabeza, no podía decir nada, no había nada que decir. Ya se había dicho todo lo que se tenía que decir, ahora todo dependía de la decisión de Adagio, era ella la que tenía la última palabra.

Adagio se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a Moonlight, sentía que si la soltaba un poco se le iría de nuevo de las manos, así como había pasado ya tiempo atrás.

-¿Por qué entre tantas tenía que ser ella?-.

-Porque es ella precisamente-.

-No lo entiendo-.

-Ya lo harás-.

-Has cambiado-.

-Me arrancaron las alas, me encadenaron y me dieron de latigazos. Claro que cambié-.

La voz de Moonlight tenía una pizca de ironía, pero Adagio permaneció casi tan inmutable como pudo, pero en sus ojos había una gran sorpresa contenida. No sabía mucho de los detalles después de que se separaron de Moonlight, todo lo que recordaba es que Star Swirl las había mandado a ese mundo y quedaron varadas entre ambas dimensiones hasta que despertaron. Todo lo referente a qué pasó con Moonlight lo desconocía en parte, sabía lo que le iba a pasar, pero no sabía en sí qué había sido de ella.

-No pongas esa cara Adagio, lo volvería a pasar si se volviera a presentar la oportunidad-.

-Nos mentiste, siempre lo hiciste. Nos hiciste creer que nada malo pasaría-.

-Necesitaba protegerlas, no había otra manera de hacerlo-. El abrazo fue perdiendo fuerza, y Moonlight se posicionó frente a Adagio para verla a los ojos, y con su dedo pulgar quitó las lágrimas que aún se asomaban por sus ojos, y le sonrió de manera tranquila. No quería que Adagio se culpara por algo que ella misma había decidido. -Ustedes hicieron mucho por mi, y era lo mínimo que podía hacer para salvarlas. Le pedí a Star un favor especial, y con su ayuda las mandé para este mundo, pero para que no sufrieran más de la cuenta las pusimos en modo hibernación. Y cuando llegase el momento las volvería a encontrar en este mundo, sin embargo, las cosas salieron un poco mal. Cuando llegó el momento de despertarlas yo ya había pasado bastante tiempo encerrada en este mundo, forjando lo que sería nuestra vida en este lugar. Pasé esos días solitarios construyendo nuestra vida, aprendí las costumbres y maneras de este mundo, para que ustedes tuvieran todo lo necesario, eso era lo que les había prometido en Equestria. Sin embargo, cuando despertaron no pude encontrarlas, había una barrera que me impedía acercarme a ustedes, supongo que fue cosa de Celestia, en esos momentos estaba susceptible por lo que había pasado con Luna, por lo que no dudaría en tomar medidas drásticas. Todo lo que podía hacer era vigilarlas de lejos , y de vez en cuando, cuando podía, interfería para que no se metieran en problemas. Cree en mi cuando digo que siempre estuve al pendiente de ustedes-.

-¿Qué hay de Sunset?-.

-A ella yo la conocí porque Celestia me mandó a cuidarla. Una de mis funciones aquí es proteger todo lo referente de Equestria, y evitar que un ciudadano de aquí llegue a Equestria. Es parte de cumplir mi condena. Sunset llegó por el portal por pie propio, se me fue informado de eso, así que fui a ver qué estaba pasando…-. Hubo una pausa en el relato, había más por contar, pero Moonlight se negaba un poco a seguir contando eso, contar algo tan importante para ella le suponía un riesgo que no quería tomar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no continuas contando la historia?-.

-Si, ¿por qué no continuas con la historia?-. La voz de Aria sorprendió a las otras chicas, que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Aria y Sonata. Adagio las miró respectivamente con una mirada de reprobación, habían cruzado la línea de su privacidad, y habían echado a perder el momento a solas con Moonlight. Por su parte Moonlight sólo les sonrió, y les invitó a pasar, sin importar si Adagio estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión.

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo escuchando la historia?-. Preguntó tranquila Moonlight, mientras las otras dos se metían dentro de la habitación.

-Lo suficiente-. Respondió naturalmente Sonata, fue la primera en tomar asiento en la cama de Adagio, seguida por Aria.

Moonlight sonrió un poco, y suspiró en manera de satisfacción. -Ya veo-. Hubo un breve silencio, Moonlight intentaba acomodar sus ideas para poder continuar con la historia. -Cuando Sunset llegó con ella también llegó una parte de Midnight, una parte de cuando aún era alguien con alma. El cuerpo de Sunset desprendía un olor y una luz muy similar a la que tenía Midnight, y en ese momento lo supe. Supe que ella era la elegida. Aunque por un tiempo me mantuve al margen de ella, no quería involucrarme con alguien, pero no pude evitar sentir algo más allá que simple atracción. Cuando estoy con Sunset siento que hay un calor muy familiar dentro de mi, y no puedo evitar querer quedarme cerca de ese calor-. La sonrisa que se dibujó esa noche en el rostro de Moonlight logró hacer eco dentro de las sirenas. Cada una de ellas interpretó a su manera esa sonrisa tan gentil. Hacía ya tiempo que no veían esa faceta en Moonlight. Fue con esa faceta que la conocieron, a ella y a su hermana. Desde que había muerto Midnight, esa sonrisa se había oscurecido notablemente.

-¿Pero no estarás mal interpretando ese sentimiento?-. Decidió preguntar Aria -¿Qué tal si lo que sientes no es lo que piensas, y sólo estás confundida por el calor que dices sentir?-.

-También creo que podría ser eso, te estás arriesgando mucho-. Apoyó Adagio, que seguía empeñada en alejar a Moonlight de Sunset.

-Durante mi ausencia de tres años, la extrañé como nunca lo había hecho. Realmente me di cuenta que, con o sin ese olor de Midnight, la quería realmente. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que era una señal de Midnight-.

Cuando se trataba de Midnight las cosas eran serias. Todo lo que rodeaba a esas hermanas y su pasado era casi sagrado para Moonlight, que no importaba cuánto daño causaba Midnight, su amor era incondicional para su hermana problemática.

Aria se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, y sólo se limitó a ver a Adagio, quién sí parecía estar más afectada con la historia que las otras dos. Sonata por su parte sólo sonreía complacida, a saber de qué estaba sonriendo esa sirena tonta, pensaba Adagio, Sonata era tan tonta que era imposible saber qué estaba pensando en realidad. Pero antes de seguir quejándose mentalmente de Sonata, ésta volteo a verla de manera sorpresiva, y sólo le sonrió a manera su súplica. Adagio sabía lo que significaba eso, pero aún no estaba dispuesta a perdonar a Moonlight. No se la dejaría fácil después de todo, debía también marcar su posición frente a las otras sirenas.

-Moonlight, no estoy de acuerdo con que estés liada con esa tal Sunset Shimmer-. Sentenció de manera fría Adagio. -Sin embargo, no es algo en lo que nos podamos meter. Si decides estar con ella será tu problema. En cuanto a nosotras, en nombre de las tres, te advierto que si quieres algo de nosotras tendrás que dejar a un lado a Sunset, ¿estás dispuesta a eso?-. Las otras dos sirenas se sorprendieron ante la actitud de Adagio, intercambiaron miradas entre ellas, y después voltearon a ver a Moonlight, que tenía cara de que eso ya se lo esperaba. Hubo un extraño silencio entre ellas cuatro, nadie hablaba, sólo intercambiaban miradas.

-Adagio, creo que está exagerando las cosas-.

-¡Tú cállate Sonata! ¡Esto es algo que sabía desde un principio Moonlight!-. Exigió que se callara Adagio, no quería estar discutiendo con esa tonta chica que sólo la ponía de peor humor. Después de todo, Sonata ya estaba enterada de todo el suceso con Sunset y no le dijo nada, también se sentía abandonada por esa inocente sirena.

-Adagio, lo que pides no puede ser. No puedo dejarla a un lado, así como tampoco lo haré con ustedes. Ambas partes son importantes para mi-. Moonlight entró dentro del diálogo, pensando en proteger lo que sentía por su querida chica bronceada.

-No estás en posición de negociar Moonlight-. Siguió presionando Adagio, no tenía planes de dar a torcer su brazo, continuaría hasta el final.

-No es un negociación Adagio, quiero que comprendas que ya no hay nada que hacer. Lo que tenga que pasar pasará. Pero descuida, del asunto con Sunset yo me encargo, lo haré de tal manera en que ustedes puedan quedar satisfechas-. Se levantó de la cama Moonlight, necesitaba descansar un poco más, el dolor comenzaba a ejercer presión en todo su ser, y sentía que en cualquier momento las heridas sangrarían de nuevo.

-Espera-. La detuvo Adagio -Toma-. Y le lanzó el celular a Moonlight, su celular. Moonlight sólo le sonrió de vuelta y salió de la habitación para internarse en la suya propia.

Con paso mas o menos apresurado se adentró a sus aposentos, debía de hacer algo muy importante, y eso era comunicarse con Sunset. Debía decirle que todo estaba bien. Y mientras caminaba rumbo a su cama, iba pensando en cómo explicarle su actual condición. No iba a ser nada fácil, considerando lo mucho que se preocupaba Sunset.

...

Después de la repentina llamada de Rarity, Applejack estaba en su cama sin poder conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Aún se encontraba un poco cansada desde el domingo, y todavía no se había recuperado del todo. Y el lunes tampoco fue de gran descanso, entre la escuela y otros detalles en la granja. Después de que le colgara a Rarity se propuso volver a dormirse, pero esa llamada fue tan repentina que le espantó el sueño. El cansancio seguía ahí, pero no podía por alguna razón reconciliar el sueño, y eso le frustraba mucho.

Se volteo hacía la derecha, hacía la izquierda, quedó boca arriba, boca abajo, pero no lograba encontrar una posición que la hiciera sentir a gusto. Maldito por lo bajo a la modista, maldito su poco sentido común, maldito todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, hasta maldijo cosas que no tenían que ver con ella.

Se encontraba muy irritada, y lo peor es que no sabía porqué. Así que, sin poder volverse a dormir se levantó y caminó hacía su escritorio, frente a una ventana, y tomó de uno de los cajones de éste un álbum de fotos. Tomó ese pequeño álbum y lo abrió, dentro había varias fotos de ella cuando era niña, y también se encontraban las que compartía con Rarity.

Sin duda esos fueron unos años que siempre recordaría, cada uno de esos días que vivió con aquélla chica citadina. Aún era su amiga, o algo parecido, pero ya no tenía intenciones de seguir atesorando cosas que sólo le hacían daño.

Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, fue sacando una a una todas esas fotografías que compartía con Rarity, para finalmente romperlas y tirarlas al bote de la basura. Eso en comparación con lo que le hizo pasar todos esos años de desprecio Rarity no era nada comparado, tenía más cosas por hacer. El cambio se estaba dando de apoco.

Esa madrugada no pudo conciliar bien el sueño. Sólo pensaba en miles de realidades alternas, en las que podía por lo menos convivir de manera pacífica con Rarity, pero esa era su realidad, era la realidad en la que la había tocado vivir, sólo podía afrontar lo que estaba por venir.

...

La preocupación de Sunset no la dejaba dormir. A pesar de que sus amigas le habían dicho que estaba exagerando los hechos, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Y el ver otra vez a las sirenas en el escenario no le había ayudado. Bien sabía que sin sus talismanes no podían hacer nada, sin embargo, su paranoia le decía que no debía ser tan confiada, no cuando se trataban de criaturas mágicas provenientes de Equestria. Todo ese follón la tenía muy perturbada.

Pero por más que intentara ser más fría, la desaparición de Moonlight le hacía perder la cabeza. Por que intentaba no pensar en cosas dramáticas, no podía, se trataba de Moonlight después de todo.

Justo cuando las lágrimas querían salir una llamada irrumpió dentro de sus pensamientos negativos. Al divisar el nombre en la pantalla táctil, sintió que casi se le paraba el corazón. Sintió como sus manos temblaban, no podía siquiera desbloquear bien la pantalla para recibir la llamada.

-¡Moonlight!-. Ni siquiera esperó a que la otra chica la saludara, estaba nerviosa, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. No podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Hola, perdón por llamarte a esta hora Sunset-.

-No te preocupes por eso. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué no viniste a la escuela? ¿Te pasó algo malo?-. Una a una de las dudas que tenía Sunset se desbordaron, y en un bombardeo de preguntas intentaba sacarle la información a la chica de ojos carmines. Pero lo único que consiguió para su frustración fue una pequeña risita de los labios que más amaba besar. -¿De qué te ríes? ¡Estuve muy preocupada por ti!-. No pudo reprimir su propia indignación ante la falta de tacto de la desaparecida. En el fondo tenía miedo de que la historia se volviera a repetir, tenía miedo de que, sin previo aviso, Moonlight se marchara de su lado otra vez, sin dejar rastro.

-Lo siento. Estoy bien, o eso me gustaría decir-.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Pasó algo malo?-.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente mientras volvía a casa. A parte de que perdí mi móvil, pero ya lo recuperé. Descuida, estaré bien dentro de poco-.

Pero lejos de haber calmado a Sunset había logrado justo lo contrario.

-¿Cómo que un accidente? ¡No creas que me creo que estás bien! Te puedo escuchar adolorida, cansada. ¡No me mientas!-.

-Tranquila, no te enojes-.

-No estoy enojada tonta, me preocupaste de verdad-.

-Y de verdad que lo siento Sunset-. Se disculpó de manera sincera Moonlight.

Hubo un tranquilo silencio entre ambas amantes. No había mucho que decir y la vez mucho. ¿Qué sería aquello que querían decirse? Se sentían de diferentes maneras, se sentían contrariadas por diferentes cosas, se sentían preocupadas, y enojadas consigo mismas.

-¿Estás en un hospital?-.

-Estoy en casa-.

-¿Puedo ir a verte?-.

Moonlight no sabía cómo afrontar esa pregunta, sabía que tarde o temprano esa pregunta vendría, pero ahora le era un inconveniente. Pensó un momento antes de contestar. -Nada me haría más feliz que vinieras y me hicieras "cariñitos"-. Un comentario de doble sentido que Sunset pudo captar muy bien. -Sin embargo no es necesario. Igual y voy a ir mañana, o bueno dentro de un rato a la escuela-.

-¿Estás segura?-.

-Claro. No fue tan grave, estaré bien-. Mentía, pero trataba de sonar lo más tranquila posible, tanto como su dolor le permitía. -Yo sólo, sólo quería escuchar tu voz-.

-Moonlight-.

-Sunset-.

-¿Dime?-.

-Te amo-.

Las mejillas de Sunset se volvieron completamente rojas ante la declaración que la tomó por completo desprevenida. No sabía cómo responder a esas palabras, sentía que aún era muy pronto como para decirlas, a pesar de que se sentía de una manera muy similar, sin embargo le mentiría a Moonlight si le decía las mismas palabras.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder Moonlight se le adelantó. -Sólo quería decírtelo, no quiero que me mal interpretes. Sólo quería darme la oportunidad de decirte cómo me siento ante todo esto, ante esto que siento por ti-. Moonlight estaba siendo demasiado franca en cuanto a sus sentimientos, algo que no era muy común en ella. -No quiero apresurar las cosas entre nosotras, es sólo que necesitaba decirte mis sentimientos-. Sonaba como si se estuviera disculpando.

Sunset se sintió un poco culpable por haber puesto en esa posición a Moonlight, sólo que era muy pronto para ella poder decir esas palabras.

-Te veo en la escuela, descansa-. Se despidió Moonlight.

-Sí-. Fue lo único que pudo decir Sunset antes de que la llamada terminara.

...

Las demás sirenas dormían menos su líder, aún había algo que le inquietaba, aparte de que tenía que hacer algo muy importante esa noche. Era su deber después de todo.

Se deslizó de entre la sábanas y caminó hacia la puerta. Al salir al pasillo giró hacía la izquierda, con camino a la habitación de Moonlight. Esa sería la primera vez que estaría dentro de aquella habitación, nunca antes de había atrevido a sobrepasar aquéllos límites. La única que se sentía con esa libertad era Sonata, pero Adagio y Aria no se sentían cómodas en ese cuarto a solas con Moonlight.

Caminó sin prisa hasta quedar frente a la puerta de color negro, giró la manija para abrir la puerta y entró. Se adentró a la oscuridad de esa habitación, podía sentir la presencia de Moonlight, podía escuchar cómo respiraba. Al acostumbrarse sus ojos en la oscuridad pudo ver claramente el cuerpo de Moonlight, que sólo estaba cubierto por una ropa leve, parecía estar sufriendo un poco. No se hallaba cubierta con ninguna sábana a pesar de que afuera estaba frío. Se acercó un poco más y pudo notar el celular que se encontraba en su mano derecha. Gruñó un poco, se sentía desplazada por Sunset.

Cuando estuvo más cerca de Moonlight, ésta pudo notar su presencia y abrió los ojos, y quedó sorprendida de verla ahí. No se esperaba que Adagio fuera hasta su habitación. No era algo normal.

Moonlight se incorporó un poco, sentándose en la cama, apoyando su espalda el respaldo de la cama. Adagio por su parte se quedó un rato pensando, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dudaba si hacerlo o no.

Pero antes de siquiera mediar palabras, antes de que alguna de las dos dijese algo, Adagio comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Una a una se fue despojando de sus prendas, hasta quedar completamente desnuda frente a Moonlight. De alguna manera se sentía un poco avergonzada con eso, y eso era ridículo, pues ya había estado en esa posición varias veces. Pero esta vez era un poco diferente. Estaba ahí parada, completamente expuesta ante Moonlight, que la miraba igual de extrañada. Estaba parada, expuesta ante el muy posible rechazo de Moonlight, y eso la inquietaba profundamente, no quería ser rechazada, y menos por Moonlight.

Ya que Moonlight no decía nada, ella se fue acercando de apoco a ella, hasta quedar encima de las piernas de Moonlight, ella sólo estaba inerte esperando al siguiente movimiento. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, esa vez era todo diferente de alguna manera. Esto no era normal, esto no era algo que esperaba, y mucho menos de Adagio.

Y antes de si quiera poder objetar Adagio atrapó sus labios entre los suyos. Fue un beso diferente a los anteriores. La tomó con tanta sorpresa que olvidó cerrar los ojos. Su corazón parecía querer estallar, estaba en un aprieto. No quería hacer eso, no quería hacerle eso a Adagio, no quería lastimarla. Pero tampoco quería aceptar eso, no era correcto. No sentía que pudiese hacer eso.

Adagio por su parte sólo se concentró en besar las partes afectadas de Moonlight, sin que esta pudiese decir algo o defenderse, se encontraba completamente a merced de Adagio.

Todo lo que pasó después fue casi como una especie de transe, un momento entre el sueño y la consciencia, entre la fantasía y la realidad. Fue todo tan raro y escalofriante que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Todo lo que hizo Adagio fue reconfortar su cuerpo, era justamente lo que ella hacía con ellas, pero esta vez los roles se habían invertido. Ahora era Adagio quien curaba a Moonlight con su propio cuerpo.

Pero justo lo último era diferente, y Moonlight no sabía si aceptarlo o no. Estaba completamente confundida entre el dolor y la sorpresa. No podía pensar claramente. La última parte era diferente a lo que hacía Moonlight. En lugar de sangre, las sirenas proporcionaban su propio líquido producto del éxtasis para reconfortar. Jamás había llegado a esa parte con ninguna de ellas. De alguna manera, por muy extraño que fuera jamás dejó que esa parte nublara su razón, y sólo se limitaba a hacer su trabajo. Pero esta vez sentía que esto era más pasional, algo más emocional que simple obligación. Se sintió tan extraña.

Pero Adagio no le daría la oportunidad de pensar, no le daría tregua. Lucharía hasta el final si era necesario. Y antes de que Moonlight pudiera reaccionar, Adagio se colocó cerca del rostro de de Moonlight, para que bebiera de aquél exótico líquido que emanaba de ella. El olor que desprendía era diferente al de cualquiera, tenía una textura difícil de describir, y poseía un aura embriagadora difícil de rechazar.

Era la primera vez que Moonlight veía tan de cerca el cuerpo de Adagio, era la primera vez que la veía tan fondo, y sólo podía pensar que era hermoso. Sin embargo, no se sentía cómoda en aquella situación, y eso era extraño. Adagio tenía razón, ella estaba cambiando. Si fuera como antes no se habría pensado tanto en beber de aquél lugar tan íntimo. Pero ahora se sentía contrariada ante tal ofrecimiento. Todo le parecía dar vueltas, el olor, el dolor, la sensación y la necesidad se conjugaron para nublarle el conocimiento.

Antes de que se pudiera hacer algo, Adagio fue la que llevó a tomar de su propio líquido a Moonlight, que nada más estuvo en contacto con aquél líquido perdió por completo el conocimiento. Su raciocinio se redujo por completo, y la bestia que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía tiempo salió más salvaje que nunca. Su mirada cambió, sus ojos brillaron con el éxtasis de lo prohibido. Sin poder controlarse más dio rienda suelta a lo que tanto temía, e hizo justo lo que no quería. Adagio por su parte se sorprendió mucho al ver esa parte de Moonlight, la siempre calmada y fría de Moonlight ahora estaba convertida en una persona completamente diferente. Mientras Moonlight se aferraba para beber todo lo que el cuerpo de Adagio le proporcionaba, Adagio se contenía por no caer junto con ella en el abismo de la locura.

En realidad no duró mucho el momento, pero fue tan intenso que llevó nuevamente a lo alto del éxtasis a Adagio, mientras que Moonlight por su parte tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban completamente oscurecidos, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Estuvo a punto de perderse a sí misma. Aunque estaba claro que esa noche había perdido ya bastante.

Adagio sólo la miró con condescendencia, era parte de su culpa, pero no tenía otra manera de ayudar a Moonlight. Lo había hecho con las mejores de las intenciones que podía tener una sirena. No se lo podía culpar de actuar así, esa era su naturaleza después de todo.

Ante el poco de culpa que sentía dentro de sí, Adagio abrazó a Moonlight, dejando que se recargara en su pecho. Era extraño, pues Adagio no era del tipo maternal, pero esa noche sintió que debía hacerlo. Moonlight se sentía bien físicamente, pero espiritualmente estaba fracturada. Sólo logró sujetarse fuerte de Adagio para lograr sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo desnudo.

Continuará….

* * *

**Moonlight Sigh: **A Rarity le falta un gran camino por recorrer. El hacer este personaje con ese tipo de experiencias me recuerda en cierta manera a mí misma, y eso resulta un tanto extraño, pues soy yo quién escribe esta historia rara. Creo que cada uno de nosotros nos toca vivir el romance de manera distinta, y que a veces, gracias al orgullo y la pretensión nos perdemos del verdadero romance. A Rare y AJ les hace falta un gran camino por recorrer, después de todo aún son jóvenes ;) Luna, lo único que quiero hacer es explotar de alguna manera ese lado rebelde de Luna, y es que a mi parecer, debajo de esa máscara de apatía se encuentra una rebelde con ganas de ver arder el mundo, o por lo menos a Celestia. Y verás que con el transcurso de la historia todo afecta dentro de la relación entre Moonlight y Sunset, cada cosa tiene su consecuencia, no lo olvides. Y Sunset tendrá que afrontar muchas de las heridas de Moonlight si quiere sobrevivir a la relación. Y por último gracias, me esfuerzo en tratar de plasmar lo que quiero, y es que me resulta un poco difícil poder llegar a plasmar mis ideas en letras. Es mi primera historia, y trato de hacerlo lo mejor para que lectores como tú puedan disfrutar de esta historia. Feliz día, y gracias por leer.

**Bronislaw Ulianov: **Sí bueno, la idea de explotar ese lado de Luna contra Celestia me parece importante. La relación entre Luna y Moonlight es una relación que remonta (aviso de spoiler) en el otro mundo, en Equestria. Aún no llego a esta parte, pero ya llegará. Y se me hace importante darle un porqué a las relaciones que tiene Moonlight, es decir, tuvo que haber tenido a alguien que la apoyase como para poder hacer las cosas, ¿no crees? Al igual que Sunset, tuvo que haber alguien para que ella pudiera salir adelante. Aunque claro, esto sólo es parte de mi lógica simple. En cuanto a Celestia, la hice a molde de un profesor mío de la facultad (dato extra), cuando veo a Celestia pienso: oh, debe ser como esta persona. Tan ocupada, tan inmersa en su mundo, en su reino que ha de llegar a pensar en lo banal que son otro tipo de actividades. Así es como la percibo, y más en un mundo de humanos, donde el ego compite, y se desatará en otra pelea entre hermanas, o tal vez sólo en una batalla consigo misma. Gracias por leer :)

**Jashui: **Bueno, pues ya llegó otro capítulo :) espero lo disfrutes como los demás. Gracias por leer, y espero sigas dándole una oportunidad a este fic hasta el final. Feliz día :)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight/Midnight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**XIV**_

_¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no soñaba de esa manera? No tenía ni idea, pero esa noche soñó con lo que nunca contaba a los demás, si la princesa de la noche viera en sus sueños podría descubrir muchos de los secretos más profundamente guardados en su corazón rebelde. Esa noche soñó algo que nunca debió de haber olvidado, pero que a su tiempo de presentaría de nuevo. Un sueño largo, o tal vez corto. Un sueño tranquilo y profundo._

* * *

La alarma del despertador sonó, y la incesante sensación de molestia en su cabeza cobraba fuerza. Con mucha dificultada comenzó a abrir los ojos, poco a poco, con lentitud y esfuerzo sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar a su al rededor. El cuerpo le seguía doliendo, pero no tanto como la noche anterior, de hecho gran parte de sus heridas ya estaban curadas. Sólo que sus extremidades se encontraban un poco débiles, los intentó mover para poder recuperar un poco de movimiento en ellos. Poco a poco movió una pierna, la otra, un brazo y el otro. Con movimientos torpes lentos intentaba moverse, lo cual le costaba mucho, mucho más de lo que le gustaría.

Entre sus movimientos de recuperación sintió que había algo que hacía más pesado su trabajo. Al girar la mirada, pudo divisar lo que sería una de sus sirenas a su lado. No tenía recuerdos casi de la noche, o madrugada. Apenas y unas cuantas imágenes difusas, envueltas en dolor que sólo confundían más los hechos y velaban la verdad de éstos.

Se movió un poco, tratando de reincorporarse y poder verla desde un mejor ángulo. Sus ojos carmines recorrieron todo ese cuerpo, que se hallaba desnudo a lado suyo, completamente a su merced si así lo deseaba. Con la yema de sus dedos hizo un meticuloso recorrido sobre esa piel, que parecía erizarse un poco a su tacto. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta si era así o por otra cosa. Con su mirada y sus dedos recorrió ese cuerpo, de alguna manera deseaba hacerlo. No por placer, o deseo, era un deseo puro y simple.

Cuando hubo terminado de admirar con su vista y tacto ese cuerpo espectacular, lo cubrió con las mantas de su cama, y se preparó para otro día de labores mundanales y cotidianos. La semana laboral ya había comenzado y ella ya iba con una falta.

Como ya era costumbre se metió a su baño privado, y comenzó con su limpieza matutina. Esta vez se tardó más de lo normal, tomando en cuenta que llevaba todo un día sin aseo personal, y aunque se le había tratado las heridas, y limpiado un poco eso no contaba como una verdadera limpieza. Su cuerpo gritaba por ese líquido recorriendo cada parte de sus curvas.

Con delicadeza se limpió todo rastro de suciedad, todo rastro de sangre que puedo haber quedado por ahí desapercibido. Con suma dedicación se limpió el cabello, que era parte de su adoración, la única cosa con la que se permitía sentir vanidad. Su preciado cabello. Y con más dedicación incluso, se limpió las marcas que profesaban su propia falta. El lápiz labial de Adagio se había quedado marcado en muchas partes de su cuerpo, y era algo que no quería que Sunset viera.

Sabía que no le estaba siendo infiel, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que así era. No podía evitar sentir desprecio por sí misma, no podía evitar sentirse enojada e impotente ante la actual situación. ¿Y si Adagio tenía razón? ¿Y si hubiera sido mejor haber ignorado sus sentimientos y seguir sola? ¿Sería mejor de lo que no era ahora? Muchas interrogantes asaltaban su cabeza, abarrotándola de más y más dudas e ignorancia de la que ya contaba. Por primera vez no se sentía capaz de manejar la situación entre ella y Sunset Shimmer. Por primera vez sintió la duda acerca de esa relación.

En silencio y con pena, terminó su aseo personal, y saliendo del baño se dispuso a ponerse su atuendo normal. Recorrió el camino que debía de recorrer desnuda, sintiendo como la mirada de Adagio estaba clavada sobre ella, pero que de igual manera ignoró. No había porqué sentirse avergonzada, no después de tantas cosas vividas juntas.

-Eres hermosa Moonlight-.

Moonlight no respondió al comentario, ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, ni tampoco parecía inmutada, sin embargo, el comentario la tomó por sorpresa completamente. Tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar, logrando apenas un sonido que no se sabía si era un carraspeo o un gruñido u otra cosa. Y tal vez un leve rubor se formó en sus mejillas, y es un tal vez porque no era ciencia cierta aquello. Así también lo eran aquéllas palabras dichas esa mañana por Adagio, algo que Moonlight nunca imaginó escuchar. A lo largo de sus muchos años nunca había escuchado algo así, y si lo había hecho debió de haber sido hace mucho porque no lo recordaba.

Con calma se colocó su ropa interior, y por fin dio vuelta, para mirar a Adagio y saludarla como es debido.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?-. Su voz salió tranquila como siempre lo era, tan amable y sincera.

-Haces mucho ruido-. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en el rostro de Adagio, que parecía complacida con algo, pero que no comentaría.

-Lo siento-. Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en su defensa, con una sonrisa apenas divisible en su rostro. Sin decir más, Moonlight volvió a su menester, que era vestirse y verse presentable para ese día, tal y como lo era siempre, y como debía ser. Impecable.

Dentro de la naturaleza rara de Moonlight había un mundo de perfección, y atención a los detalles más absurdos de la vida cotidiana. Le gustaba vestir con simpleza, pero que reflejara lo que es, sin más ni menos. Le gustaba el café a cierta hora del día, después de esa hora no tomaba, la forma de cepillar su cabello, de usar sus pendientes, cadenas, las cosas que debía de hacer, y el tiempo que le debía tomarle hacerlas. Las cosas que platicaría incluso, las partes que quería mostrarle a Sunset y lo que quería enfatizar en eso. Podría ser que Moonlight simplemente era de esas personas aburridas, que piensan en cosas absurdas para llena el vacío de su vida, o tal vez era que era muy quisquillosa. Sea como sea, las dos cosas la hacen aburrida.

Aburrida o no, debía ponerse su ropa. La primera capa era su ropa interior, seguía por una playera sin mangas, que se le ajustaba bien al contorno de su figura. La intención de esta prenda era la de cubrir las cicatrices que mantenía en parte de los hombros y espalda, y el color era parte primordial para que esto fuera así, siendo blanca se disimulaba debajo de la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta. Dicha blusa era de maga tres cuartos, que poseía un doble al final, la blusa debía ser con cuello. Le seguía un chaleco negro pegado al cuerpo, una falda corta relativamente estilo punk, y finalmente su corbata. Todo en negro combinado con algunos detalles blancos en la falda y corbata. Se retocó lo último, que serían los accesorios, una gargantilla que nunca quitaba de su cuello, unas pulseras que cambiaban de vez en cuando pero el estilo era el mismo, y sus clásicos pendientes que brillaban como siempre. Perfecto.

Sin más que hacer a su aspecto se dispuso a salir al encuentro de su destino. No sin antes mediar las últimas palabras de la mañana con Adagio, lo cual pareció alegrar bastante a la sirena. Y por fin salió del dormitorio, agendando y organizando lo del día y pendientes, habiendo uno en especial que debía solucionar pronto. Su automóvil.

...

La princesa de la amistad, la princesa Twilight, se encontraba reuniendo una serie de libros referentes a criaturas míticas de Equestria. Mientras buscaba en su ahora biblioteca personal, anotaba en una hoja puntos que le podrían ser útiles más adelante.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando de estantería en estantería, tratando de hallar todo lo referente a cierto tema que le preocupaba un poco.

Mientras seguía en una de sus actividades preferidas, Spike se aproximó a ella, con la intención de ayudar en algo a su compañera y amiga de toda la vida. Spike era un dragón diligente en sus tareas, era sólo un bebé dragón, sin embargo, a veces actuaba como la voz que guiaba a Twilight cuando algo no iba bien.

Siempre estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba. Por ejemplo estaba aquella vez en la que Twilight había olvidado enviar el reporte a la princesa Celestia, convirtiéndola en una yegua enloquecida, logrando como resultado que todo un pueblo se peleara por una muñeca de trapo, posesión que por cierto era la más preciada de ella cuando era una pequeña potrilla. También había estado presente en la gran mayoría de sus problemas sociales, siempre apoyándole como mejor podía, siempre con comentarios certeros que le devolvían la confianza en sí misma, y ayudándole a tomar las mejores decisiones. Como por ejemplo cuando fue a dar a Canterlot High en busca de su corona, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que estuvo encerrada en ese otro mundo, Spike había resultado de bastante ayuda, manteniéndola con centrada en su objetivo, recordándole en el momento más oscuro de su estadía lo importante que hace maravillosa a la amistad, y eso era lo que cada uno posee como persona. Y gracias a ello lograron derrotar a Sunset Shimmer, y recuperar la corona.

Y hablando de Sunset, ese era el tema principal de los pensamientos de la princesa Twilight, Sunset le había comentado el pequeño incidente con las sirenas. Era cierto que, en la batalla de bandas, ellas habían logrado vencerlas, quitándoles el poder que poseían, haciéndolas inofensivas, ella misma lo había dicho. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse realmente preocupada, algo le decía que no podía ser relajada en ese tema, tenía el mismo presentimiento que Sunset en cuanto a este tema.

-¿Qué sucede Twilight? Desde hace unos días estás actuando muy raro. Apenas y te desocupas de algo y vienes a la biblioteca-. Dijo Spike, que se acercó a ella con paso tranquilo, imaginando lo que podía estar pasando con su amiga. -¿Criaturas míticas de Equestria tomo 1?-. Su ceño se frunció un poco, al leer el encabezado del libro, y al abrirlo se topó con un separador que mostraba claramente las intenciones de Twilight, sin embargo no lo comprendía. -¿Por qué estás buscando acerca de las sirenas? ¿Acaso aparecieron otras?-. Eso último sí que le preocupaba, ya había visto un enfrentamiento con esas chicas, y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-Ya te lo dije el otro día Spike, Sunset me escribió en su carta que ellas estaban merodeando cerca del portal, algo me dice que están tramando algo-.

-Aún si fuera así, ¿qué pueden hacer de todas formas?, ¿que no les quitaron sus poderes haciéndolas inofensivas? ¡tú misma lo dijiste!

-¡Lo sé!, pero tengo el mismo presentimiento que Sunset acerca de esas chicas, ¡simplemente no me puedo quedar tranquila! Por eso estoy buscando algo que me pueda dar una pista, que pueda calmar esta ansiedad que tengo-.

-¿Y has encontrado algo útil?-.

Twilight negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en un libro que describía leyendas y mitos. -No, y siendo criaturas muy raras de Equestria no puedo encontrar algo referente que me ayude, no hay muchos datos sobre su cultura, a duras penas y unos cuantos escritos de Star Swirl, y una recopilación de anécdotas y teorías sobre cómo era su civilización-.

-Vaya, eso es muy desalentador-. Twilight le dio la razón con un movimiento de asentimiento. -¿Será que en la biblioteca del castillo de las hermanas tenga más información? Ya sabes, siendo un castillo muy antiguo, y con libros que datan de tiempos muy remotos, quien sabe, tal vez puedas encontrar algo más preciso-.

-Tienes razón Spike, iré a ver si encuentro algo que me pueda ayudar en mi investigación. ¿Vienes conmigo?-.

-Eh… no, quiero decir, me gustaría acompañarte, pero… eh…-, los ojos de Spike viajban nerviosamente por el lugar, hasta que su vista se detuvo sobre lo primero que divisó, - ¡eso! tengo que limpiar y esas cosas, ya sabes, cosas de un asistente..-. Spike dejó salir una risilla nerviosa, y sus ojos se movían de manera sospechosa.

Digamos que las experiencias vividas para Spike en ese viejo castillo, no habían sido del todo placenteras. La primera se tuvo que enfrentar al miedo natural hacía lo desconocido, y su pequeño ser se vio expuesto a la falta de valor que poseía para enfrentar lo desconocido. La segunda visita no fue menos desagradable, había terminado él junto a sus amigas en un mundo de cómic, y no fue del todo agradable, verse reflejado en un inútil personaje, que según él no sirve de nada. Y aunque ambas experiencias habían terminado con buenas intenciones, no podía evitar ese rechazo natural hacía ese problemático castillo. Al menos aún no se sentía completamente preparado mentalmente para soportar otra crisis existencial. Por ahora así estaba bien.

Twilight sólo rodó los ojos, y le sonrió en forma de compresión y se dispuso a marcharse para seguir con su investigación. No quería ser negligente en esa tarea, una amiga le había pedido ayuda y no pensaba darle la espalda cuando más la necesitaba. Debía apoyarla, y aunque no podía hacer mucho desde Equestria, quería hacer algo para apoyar a Sunset.

...

Applejack se encontraba en la puerta de la salida de su casa, mirando al horizonte, pensando en todo lo que antes había estado haciendo en su vida, y lo que quería hacer ahora. Después de que esa llamada de madrugada la sorprendiera, pensó en muchas de las veces que deseo que ese teléfono sonara, y que esa voz torpe y con una risilla tonta le dijera una excusa para poder hablar. Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiando, todo parecía haber cambiando, y no sabía en qué punto era diferente.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela, a paso tranquilo, no llevaba ninguna clase de prisa por llegar. Sólo quería caminar de manera tranquila y serena, le gustaban las mañanas y las caminatas, le ayudaban a despejar su mente. Sus tacones resonaban sobre el asfalto. De manera tranquila, se paró en donde debía tomar el autobús que la llevaría a la escuela. Y con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del horizonte, se perdió entre sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que Big Mac la había alcanzado.

Cuando se percató de la presencia de su hermano mayor, trató de poner mejor cara, pero le resultaba tan difícil hacer eso. No quería poner buena cara, no se le daba la gana, así que simplemente hizo una mueca inexplicable y se volvió a quedar con la misma expresión pensativa que tenía anteriormente.

Big Mac sólo la observaba, no iba a decir nada, no necesitaba hacerlo. Era su hermano mayor, y la conocía muy bien. Se daba una idea de lo que estaba pasando con su hermana, tomando en cuenta los crecientes rumores sobre cierta alumna que era amiga de Applejack. Tenía una idea de una posible pelea entre amigas, viendo en medio la historia no contada por sus protagonistas, pero que era muy evidente para alguien tan perceptivo como Big Mac.

Sin mediar palabras, los dos permanecieron parados en completo silencio de confidencia entre hermanos. Al llegar el autobús, antes de que AJ se subiera y dejara atrás a su hermano, éste le tomó del hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de cariño familiar. Big Mac quería mucho a su hermana, y se preocupaba mucho por ella. AJ le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecer en ese momento, y subió al autobús dejando atrás a su hermano.

El día iba a ser largo, apenas era martes, y faltaba mucho para el sábado, y por primera vez no quería que llegara el viernes, hasta comenzaba a rezar para que algo pasara para poder faltar a esa reunión entre amigas. Amigas, una palabra de lo más complicada para ella en estos momentos.

Tenía el corazón roto, sentía tristeza y rabia que la consumían de a poco a poco. Por amistad se había tragado tantas veces su orgullo, e incluso sus propias necesidades. Por amistad se había tenido que aguantar las ganas tantas veces de robarle un beso a Rarity, y por amistad había sacrificado tanto, que al final había resultado en un infructuoso y doloroso corazón roto.

Tenía ganas de gritar y sacarlo todo, quería correr tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieran, quería golpear si fuera necesario. Quería, quería todo y nada, lo quería y lo anhelaba, pero cuando te privan de eso que quieres llega un momento en que piensas que es natural. Y eso, le hacía sentir realmente infeliz, se había dado cuenta que se había vuelto conformista, y los Apple no eran de ese tipo de persona, sin embargo ¿por qué? ¿Por amistad?

Al bajar del autobús, lo primero que hizo fue correr, correr todo lo que pudiera permitirle su cuerpo, corrió hacía la escuela, y aunque no quisiera ir, debía ir, ella era una persona de compromiso y haría lo que se supone debía hacer. Corrió tanto como pudo, tan rápido, sintiendo como sus piernas se tensaban un poco, había pasado algo de tiempo que no corría de esa manera tan suelta.

Sus pasos se volvieron en veloces zancadas, y pronto se encontró en la escuela. De frente a las escaleras del instituto. Con paso más calmo subió esos peldaños, pensando en cuánto le faltaba para ya irse de esa escuela y olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido.

Sus pies la llevaron por costumbre a su casillero, donde dejó sus cosas, y antes de cerrar de nuevo su casillero, volteó la mirada y se quedó viendo una foto que se hallaba colgada en el fondo, en dónde se encontraba una foto que le había tomado a escondidas a Rarity. Verla le dio una punzada en el corazón. No quería seguir viendo eso ahí, pero por otra parte no podía tirarla. Y aunque se había desecho de muchas fotografías anteriormente, ahora se encontraba con la cabeza fría dificultándole las cosas. No podía ser siempre tan impulsiva y hacer como si nada pasara, cuando pasaba y mucho, no podía ignorar su propio dolor, pero tampoco quería seguir ahogándose en ese sentimiento tan repulsivo, y dándole la vuelta a la fotografía cerró la puerta de ese viejo casillero. Después pensaría qué hacer con esa fotografía.

El día apenas estaba comenzando y sentía un dolor de cabeza increíble, incluso se sentía un poco mareada. Se dirigió hacía los baños para poder echarse un poco de agua, y así poder calmar un poco la incesantes punzadas que sentía. Al llegar abrió el grifo del agua, y comenzó a mojarse la cara, tratando de refrescar un poco su atormentada cabeza, que continuamente la asechaba con recuerdos inútiles y dolorosos.

Y pareciera que el destino la traía contra ella, porque justo cuando no quería seguir escuchando sobre el tema, a sus oídos llegó la plática de un grupo de amigas comentando el incidente entre Rarity y Trenderhoof, sintiendo como de apoco se le estrujaba el corazón ya maltratado.

Apenas se habían estado esparciendo los rumores por esos pasillos, haciendo que su desprecio creciera cada vez más. Y aunque no era de ese tipo de personas, por primera vez comenzaba a sentir lo que era despreciar a alguien. Y Rarity se le comenzaba a hacer despreciable de alguna manera, y no sabía porqué, no sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba. No sabía ya si le molestaba lo de Trenderhoof, o si era la indiferencia que mostraba Rarity hacía los chismes.

Su rostro estaba cada vez más malhumorado, que cuando salió del baño las otras chicas callaron de inmediato, y pudo escuchar a lo lejos que murmuraban algo acerca de que ella era la amiga de la chica en cuestión, y le pareció escuchar que decían debían tener cuidado con ella, siendo una chica bruta podía golpearlas para proteger la dignidad de su amiga.

Empezaba a creer que de verdad era una bruta, como decía Rarity, pero eso poco le importaba realmente, y pensándolo bien se dijo así misma que no sería mala idea golpearlas, no tanto por andar esparciendo rumores, si no más bien para que se terminaran de callar de una vez y la dejaran en paz finalmente. La idea no le disgustaba, la idea de tener una vida tranquila le agradaba, sacándole de inmediato una sonrisa.

-Vaya, tenía rato que no te veía con esa sonrisa Applejack-. Y su sonrisa de desdibujó casi de inmediato, al ver que Rarity se le acercaba con una genuina sonrisa de dama en el rostro.

-Oh, hey-. Fue el escueto saludo que le pudo dar en ese momento dadas las circunstancias, pero parecía que a Rarity no parecía importarle su falta de modales, y sólo le dedicó una sonrisa igual de amistosa que la otra, haciéndola enojar más.

-Buenos días Applejack, hoy has llegado más temprano de lo normal-.

-Si, me levanté más temprano de lo normal, eso es todo. Y ahora que lo dices, tu también has llegado más temprano-. Lo primero lo dijo con ironía, siendo que Rarity la había levantado en la madrugada.

-Si, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos y bueno…-.

-Que bien, bueno me tengo que ir-. AJ la interrumpió bruscamente siguiendo su camino.

-¡AJ!-. La voz tan cargada de necesidad de Rarity resonó dentro de lo más profundo de Applejack, haciendo que ella voltease y la mirase por unos segundo sorprendida. -Hay algo que quiero decirte-.

-¿Ahora?-.

-….-.

-Rarity, tengo cosas que hacer, si tienes algo que decir…-.

-¡LO SIENTO!-.

Fue todo lo que dijo esa mañana Rarity, una frase tan corta y tan llena de significado implícito. Tantas veces había deseado escuchar esas palabras en Rarity, pero ahora, no sabía si realmente quería escucharlas, no cuando vio en esos ojos algo que parecía brillar, como pidiéndole algo, algo que sólo ella podía ofrecerle. Applejack no entendía del todo a qué se refería Rarity, no sabía porqué se estaba disculpando, ¿por acostarse con ese sofisticado joven? ¿por haberle hecho pasar un mal momento antes? ¿o por…? Pero antes de poder si quiera pedir algún tipo de explicación Rarity le sonrió de manera incluso más vomitiva, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que había olvidado tenía. Esa sonrisa llena de culpa entre mezclada con un poco de esperanza.

Tal vez si su personalidad bruta, tosca y terca hubiera cedido un poco ante la compasión que comenzaba a emerger en lo más profundo de su corazón las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Tal vez, sólo tal vez si hubiera cedido sólo una vez más, sólo una única vez más hubiera hecho un mejor futuro, evitando lo que iba a venir en poco.

Pero la realidad es sólo una, y el hubiera no existe, y ella decidió dejar ir a una Rarity que caminó con ese movimiento de caderas que sólo ella podía hacer, ondeando su cabello al unísono de sus pasos. Su expresión estaba tan aparentemente calmada, tan serena y refinada, y pudo escuchar por último cómo le dedicaba un buen día, y ser marchó. La dejó ir sin saber que esa sería la última vez, su última oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.

El orgullo prevaleció esta vez en lugar de la amistad. Su lealtad fue puesta a prueba, y falló. Aunque vaya, su elemento es la honestidad, y hacer algo que fuera en contra de eso le era difícil de hacer, sin embargo, ¿dejarla ir era lo que realmente quería?

...

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sunset volvió a aparecer, cuando de la nada recibió un mensaje de Moonlight, diciéndole que la iba a ir a recoger. Hoy por fin vería a esa escurridiza mujer, que tantas penas le hizo pasar. Y eso que sólo fue un día, un día en el que pensó muchas cosas, y la gran mayoría de esas cosas eran sólo tragedias, y dramas exagerados sobre lo que en realidad le pudo pasar. Aunque cabe decir que la realidad supera la ficción.

Mientras esperaba en el estacionamiento del complejo en donde vivía, se comenzó a sentir realmente nerviosa. Pero, ¿qué acaso no era su deseo ver a Moonlight? Sentía que la había dejado de ver por tanto tiempo, y eso le hacía sentir un poco nerviosa, aunque sonara de lo más ridículo. Pero así era como se sentía en ese momento, tan llena de ansiedad, tan llena de deseo por volver a verla.

Y justo cuando quería escuchar el motor de aquella máquina blanca, en la que solía montar Moonlight, el sonido pareció ser otro, otro al que no estaba acostumbrado. Al levantar la vista se desilusionó, pues el carro que comenzaba a entrar al aparcamiento no era el de Moonlight, sino era un 75 ford mustang color azul metálico. Al acercarse más a Sunset se detuvo un poco, y de éste, salió Moonlight para la sorpresa de Sunset.

-Es de un amigo-. Dijo antes de que Sunset preguntara algo.

Sunset arqueó un poco la ceja al escuchar la palabra "amigo", nunca antes había visto a Moonlight hablar con chicos antes, así que eso le llamó la atención, aunque no sabía en sí cómo reaccionar ante ese comentario, y como si Moonlight leyese su mente se le acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro, y la atrajo a su cuerpo con un abrazo. Sunset sólo se dejó abrazar, recargando su rostro sobre el hombro de Moonlight, tal y como lo quería hacer desde ayer. Había pasado todo un día sin saber nada de Moonlight, y ahora que la tenía de frente sólo quería abrazarla.

Moonlight amaba con demasía a Sunset, y ella le respondía a su manera. Duraron un poco así, hasta que Sunset sintió como los labios de Moonlight se posaban sobre su cuello, era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de caricia, sintiendo cómo se le erizaban los vellos del cuerpo, y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento-. Logró escuchar ese susurro en su oído, que hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-.

-No quería preocuparte, lo siento-.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no vuelvas a desaparecer así… por favor-.

Eso último había sido tan vergonzoso de decir para Sunset, que se volvió a ruborizar, sintiéndose la persona más melosa que jamás creyó se convertiría, y eso aumentó al voltear a ver a Moonlight, pues en su rostro había una sonrisa cargada de ternura, compresión y un gran cariño, junto con unos ojos que eran tan profundos, en los cuáles podía nadar y ver muchas cosas en ellos. Esos ojos carmines la miraban con ternura y dedicación, Moonlight no quería perderse ni uno de los gestos que le ofrecía Sunset.

Sunset era una chica fuerte, decidida, inteligente, y muchas cosas frente a sus amigas, pero cuando estaba frente Moonlight se sentía desfallecer, sentía que toda esa imagen de chica ruda se esfumaba y sólo quedaba una chiquilla tímida, que se sentía desnuda ante esa mirada cargada de muchos sentimientos.

Sin decir más nada, sin poder decir más que lo que era ya obvio, sin tener una sola palabra más por decir, se fueron acercando para poder volverse a besar sin importar si alguien las estaba viendo, en ese momento sólo existían ellas, lo demás podía esperar.

Fue un beso al cual le dieron su tiempo, fue largo y pausado. Lleno de necesidad y cariño. Sus labios se masajeaban entre ellos, sintiendo de vez en cuando rozar sus lenguas. Sintiendo como sus alientos se combinaban, como si sus almas se apoderaran la una de la otra, robándole uno que otro suspiro sacado directamente del corazón, haciendo de aquella simple caricia todo un poema de amor.

Las manos siempre frías de Moonlight, se posaron sobre las mejillas de Sunset, y al finalizar el beso lo hizo dándole un beso tierno en su frente. Sunset se encontraba completamente avergonzada, había estado esperando tanto por eso, y sentía culpa a ser tan dependiente de esos labios, y de esos besos que le proporcionaban. Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma por ser tan infantil, por ser tan posesiva, pero no podía negar lo feliz que estaba en ese momento. Moonlight la hacía sentir tan feliz, tan aliviada cuando estaba con ella, y tan protegida y amada, que no había lugar en el que quisiera estar que no fuera a su lado.

Con un olor nuevo recorrieron su camino rumbo a la escuela, montadas en un desconocido compañero, pero que de alguna se le hacía familiar, y no sabía porqué. Durante el camino Sunset le dio vueltas al asunto, y es que nada más al subirse a ese carro sintió una especie de sensación melancólica, y no sabía porqué. El olor y el interior le eran desconocidos, sin embargo, le causaban un especie de nudo en la garganta. Era una sensación tan fuerte, era una fuerza extraña que se estaba apoderando de sus pensamientos, y no podía hacer nada para alejarlos de ella.

Y es que ese sentimiento eran tan fuerte, tan vivo, casi como si palpitara, como si hiciera palpitar su corazón robándole el aliento. Como un impulso eléctrico que recorre todo su cuerpo haciéndole perder la cordura, sintiendo como su sangre se calentaba a cada pulsación. Y es que eran tan intenso, tan fuerte, tan poderoso aquél impulso que pronto se vio cayendo ante el deseo. Y de pronto se vio a sí misma, como si fuera en tercera persona, besando con tanta necesidad a Moonlight, de una manera que no sabía podía hacer. Lo hacía tal y cómo sólo podía hacerlo, sintiendo que lo necesitaba, tocando con sus labios todo aquello que le gustaba y la hacía sentir bien, sintiendo con sus propios labios el sabor de un sentimiento desconocido y que de en poco comenzaba a explorar. Y con su lengua saboreo el dulce sabor de un deseo reprimido.

No importaba dónde estaban en ese momento. Para Sunset Shimmer lo único importante era ese momento, atesorar ese momento, y de paso saborearlo con sus propios métodos.

Y la sensación de lo extraño se hizo incluso más intenso, entrando en un transe emocional cuando el semáforo cambió de luz para darles el paso. Fue tan rápido que no pudo entender nada, fue como un sueño que pasa en tan sólo unos instantes ante sus ojos. La extrañeza al ver a Moonlight viéndola con expectación, se le hizo tan familiar como si de un deja vu se tratase.

¿Se trataba de una ilusión? ¿Estaba soñando despierta? No lo sabía, sólo pudo sonreír de manera extraña al verse metida en una situación tan poco convencional como ésta. Moonlight por su parte parecía comprender algo que ella no, pues tomó su mano en mano de apoyo. Adoraba cuando ella hacía eso.

Sin decir más nada llegaron al instituto para dar a lugar un día más de actividades. Se despidieron momentáneamente para ir a sus casilleros, y tomaron rumbos distintos. Al llegar Sunset a su casillero se encontró con una Rarity muy diferente a la de cualquier otra mañana, por lo general siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta vez parecía estar un poco deprimida. Al acercarse a Rarity, podía jurar que incluso había un aura anormal rodeándola, pero al darse cuenta Rarity de su presencia cambió completamente su semblante, sonriéndole casi de inmediato, como queriendo borrar todo atisbo que la delatara.

-Hey Rarity, ¿cómo estás?-. Saludó de manera amigable, intentando no incomodar a su amiga.

-Oh, Sunset querida, ¡qué amable! me encuentro bien, ¿qué tal tu? hoy pareces más animada que ayer, ¿pasó algo? ¿por fin hubo noticias de Moonlight?-.

-Sí, bueno, vine con ella a la escuela-.

-¡Oh, eso es simplemente divino querida! En todo caso, ¿dónde se había metido Moonlight de todas maneras?-.

-Me dijo que tuvo unos problemas familiares que tuvo que atender, y que no podía contactarme porque perdió momentáneamente su móvil-. Hizo una pausa Sunset para después proseguir, -incluso llegó con otro automóvil, me dijo que era de un amigo, porque el suyo andaba descompuesto o algo así, la verdad no le entendí muy bien-.

-Me alegro que no haya sido nada grave-.

-Sí, bueno…-.

El todo dubitativo de Sunset no pasó desapercibido para Rarity, que no tardó en intentar ayudar a su amiga -¿Pasó algo?-.

-Noté que Moonlight traía algunos golpes, y cuando le pregunté me dijo que se vio involucrada en una pelea de bar-.

-¿Disculpa?-. Los ojos de Rarity se abrieron ante tal comentario, esperaba otro tipo de respuesta.

-Lo mismo pensé, y cuando le pregunté sólo me respondió que su familia era muy complicada-.

-¿Acaso su familia atiende un bar? No entendí esa parte del bar, ¿por qué estaría ella en un bar?-.

-Esa parte no la sé, Moonlight nunca habla sobre su familia-.

-En eso tienes razón-.

...

Rainbow Dash se encontraba entrenando con su equipo de fútbol, pronto tendrían un encuentro amistoso, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de querer ganar. Perder era lo que más odiaba en el mundo.

Pero justo ahora no se encontraba en su mejor momento, últimamente AJ andaba de mal humor y ya no le ayudaba con sus entrenamientos, y tampoco lograba concentrarse. Durante los últimos días estuvo muy al pendiente de las cosas que pasaban en su hogar, y parecían no querer mejorar, y por otro lado había metido la pata con AJ contándole algo que no debió. Y para rematar pronto la metería de nuevo, tenía que hacer oficial su relación con Soarin frente a sus amigas, frente a Fluttershy, y eso era algo que había estado posponiendo desde hacía tiempo.

Siempre supo que le gustaba Fluttershy, desde la primera vez que la vio. Bueno, más que gustarle, se sentía atraída por la belleza que ésta desprendía, y también por su aura tan delicada y llena de frescura, que pronto se encontraba buscándola entre los pasillos y el comedor de la escuela. No recordaba cuándo fue la primera vez que hablaron, o cuántas veces ya habían discutido un poco. Y es que aunque la quería mucho, también tenía que aceptar que a veces le exasperaba mucho la indecisión de Fluttershy para hacer las cosas, todo lo contrario a ella. Pero sólo se enojaba porque se preocupaba realmente por ella. Se preocupaba de que alguien la pudiese lastimar, e incluso actuaba un poco sobre protectora. Su cariño fue evolucionando con el tiempo, hasta volverse algo más íntimo, más romántico.

No supo cómo ni cuándo, esas miradas furtivas que le daba se fueron incrementando, volviéndose una necesidad, rayando en la adicción. Aunque podía ser a veces inconsciente, bruta y un poco tonta, sacaba siempre alguna excusa para acompañar a Fluttershy al refugio de animales, y es que la ingenua de Fluttershy todo se creía, y para no ser tan obvia fingía que no estaba feliz de estar ahí, pero era algo que realmente le gustaba hacer. Pasar tiempo con Fluttershy le hacía sentir más que bien, le hacía sentir que pertenecía a algo.

Uno de los secretos de Rainbow Dash, la chica más atlética de todo Canterlot High, capitana de todos los equipos, era que realmente no veía deportes en la televisión. Es de las personas que practican el deporte, más no siguen ninguna tendencia. Lo que sabía sobre las temporadas era por sus compañeros y demás, pero no era algo que realmente le importara. Seguía las pláticas como si supiera del tema, sin embargo, sólo seguía la corriente. Lo único que realmente llamaba su atención eran las competencias de otras escuelas, llegando a conocer así a Soarin, junto con Fleetfoot y Spitfire como su capitana. Se vio fascinada por este equipo de atletismo, que pronto desarrolló una gran admiración por ellos.

Y aunque suene tan trillado, también había desarrollado un gusto por Spitfire, siendo algo similar por lo que sentía Rarity por Trenderhoof, sólo que Dash no era tan evidente en ese tema, sólo hablaba de Spitfire como si fuera su ídolo juvenil, nada más.

Pero ¿por qué entonces Soarin? Si a Rainbow no parecía atraída hacía los chicos realmente, ¿por qué entonces estaba saliendo con Soarin?

Por su cabeza pasaban tantas cosas, que nunca notó las advertencias de sus compañeras, que cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía el balón en su rostro, haciendo que su rostro ardiera por el cuero del balón. Se llevó rápidamente su mano a la nariz, sintiendo cómo algo viscoso y escurridizo salía por sus orificios. Al verse la mano, pudo comprobar que era sangre lo que le estaba brotando. Un tonto descuido, y ahora tenía sangrando la nariz, sólo esperaba poder jugar de manera más adecuada en el próximo encuentro. Pronto la auxiliaron, y la llevaron a la enfermería.

Rainbow se encontraba acostada en la cama, con la cabeza de tal manera que no se le hiciera un coaguló en la nariz. Miraba fijamente el techo, a pesar de que no había nada importante que ver. Estaba realmente aburrida, la segunda cosa que más odiaba era quedarse quieta. Odiaba quedarse en un sólo lugar sin hacer nada, necesitaba estar activa en todo momento, de esa manera no tenía que pensar en nada, no tenía que recordar nada. Estar en movimiento le daba la sensación de que podía escapar de su realidad en cualquier momento. Pero al estar en esa posición en la cama hacía que en su mente aparecieran muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que prefería olvidar para siempre.

De bajo de esa rudeza y genialidad de la cual estaba forrada Dash, había una chica frágil y bastante temerosa. Incluso Dash se había sentido identificada con Fluttershy. Tal vez sea por eso mismo que al principio la había rechazado un poco, veía en ella un poco de esa persona que tanto odiaba, veía en ella su propio reflejo, su propia cobardía, y admiraba en secreto el coraje que podía tener el corazón de Fluttershy. El coraje de la amabilidad. La amabilidad de Fluttershy había salvado a Dash en más de una ocasión.

Para Rainbow, Fluttershy era tan importe en su vida, que daría todo para poder hacer feliz a esa tímida chica. Era tan importante para ella que siempre la quería ver sonreír, y hacerla sentir bien, aunque a veces se metía con ella, pero era algo que no podía evitar siendo ésta su naturaleza. Hacía lo que podía.

Pero quererla de esa manera no hacía que Rainbow quisiera algo con ella de todas maneras, no sentía que era necesario tener una relación romántica con Fluttershy. Para ella estaban bien así, era algo que había decidido. No había necesidad de más, se conformaba con verla de lejos, eso le era más que suficiente.

Habían muchas cosas oscuras que habían envuelto a Dash en un sin fin de tormentos nocturnos, habían muchas manchas que no se habían limpiado. Habían tantos secretos, tantas capas de fachadas que se le hacía imposible si quiera querer involucrase con Fluttershy, no quería arrastrarla a su mundo. Sentía que era demasiado para ella, tenía por sentado que Fluttershy era demasiado buena para alguien como ella. Años de encierro, años de exigencias infundadas hicieron una sombra en Dash, una que no lograba superar. Incluso un corazón roto hubo en Dash. Habían muchos obstáculos como para pensar en una relación de ese tipo. Quería a Fluttershy, pero su propia sombra hacía que la rechazase.

Sin darse cuenta tenía justo a lado a Fluttershy, con una cara de preocupación en su semblante. Al verla ahí parada a lado suyo hizo que algo se moviera en ella, y sin pensarlo tomó la delicada mano de Fluttershy dándole pequeños masajes, que se podían confundir con caricias muy ligeras. Fluttershy se estremeció al contacto, dejando ver un rubor muy lindo en sus mejillas. No se esperaba ese gesto por parte de Dash.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-.

"_¿Por qué de todas las personas tenías que ser tú, Fluttershy? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre estás cuando más lo necesito?"_

-Escuché que habías tenido un accidente en el entrenamiento-.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido-.

-No, me entretuve con algunas cosas-.

-Ya veo (risita) ¡qué patética soy! ¡mira que dejar que un balón se estrelle en mi cara! Por lo menos no hubo fractura-.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Pues, me siento incómoda, y no soporto quedarme tanto tiempo en un sólo lugar, me comienzo a irritar-.

-Oh vaya, lo siento mucho Rainbow, si pudiera te cambiaría de lugar-.

Dash le sonrió de manera gentil por el comentario salido directo del corazón, haciendo que parte de su irritación se fuera. -Ya haces mucho estando aquí Fluttershy, gracias-. Le dijo dándole incluso una sonrisa más brillante que la anterior, y sin poder evitarlo besó la pequeña mano de la amante de los animales, sorprendiendo en sobre manera a Fluttershy.

-Rainbow-. Susurró.

Y antes de que pudieran decir algo más, el momento se vio interrumpido por la llegada de un joven alto, con el cabello peinado modernamente, tenía porte atlético y parecía ser agradable en todos los aspectos.

-Rainbow, ¿cómo te encuentras?-. Se aproximó a decir el joven, al ver a Rainbow convaleciente.

Dash bufó por lo bajo. No esperaba ver a Soarin en ese momento, no en ese momento precisamente. Lo había arruinado todo, su momento tan especial con Fluttershy había perdido su magia, dejando a su vez una cara de no saber qué decir, o qué expresión poner ante el que se supone era su pareja romántica.

-¿Rainbow, lo conoces?-. Se aventuró a preguntar tímidamente Fluttershy al no reconocer al joven frente a ellas.

Dash dejó salir un leve suspiro, el momento había llegado, y no había vuelta atrás, era lo mejor para ambas. -Él es Soarin, estamos saliendo-.

...

Los días pasaron de buena manera, hasta cierto punto. Se podía sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente entre el grupo de amigas, y Sunset no estaba segura de si quería preguntar, o esperar a que le dijeran que estaba pasando.

Desde hacía un tiempo acá había notado que las cosas entre sus amigas habían cambiado un poco. AJ y Rarity ya no peleaban como antes, y Dash parecía no meterse con Fluttershy. Y todo estaría bien, de no ser porque de alguna manera eso se sentía incluso peor que desde el principio. Si bien Rarity ya no molestaba a AJ por su aspecto, lo cierto era que eso le comenzaba a hacer sospechoso, pues ya ni se hablaban excepto lo estrictamente necesario. Antes parecían tener cierto magnetismo entre sus peleas, pero ahora había una zanja llena de formalidades y esquivos que parecían ir fracturando una amistad de años. Años.

"_¿Años? ¿Applejack? ¿Será…?"_

Por otro lado, entre Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy parecía que las cosas no habían cambiado gran cosa, pero podía notar cierta incomodidad entre ambas por estar juntas. Apenas el día anterior Dash había formalizado su relación frente a sus amigas, excusándose de que no había encofrado el momento adecuado para contárselos. Y todo parecía ir bien, pero por alguna razón la más afectada por esa noticia parecía ser Fluttershy, quién no levantó la mirada en todo el rato.

¿Qué estaba pasando con sus amigas?

Y ahí se encontraban, todas en una mesa comiendo en silencio. Sunset sólo comía en silencio mirando a sus demás amigas, de vez en cuando podía escuchar un ligero suspiro proveniente de Dash que parecía tener cara de aburrimiento. Por su parte, como siempre, Pinkie le era indiferente el ambiente y comía con su semblante alegre, aunque estaba en silencio, parecía no afectarle el demás silencio.

Por su parte, Moonlight miraba con recelo a su amiga de años, y de vez en cuando intercambiaban unas miradas a forma de plática en silencio entre ellas. Con sólo mirar el semblante de Rarity podía darse cuenta de la situación. Y al voltear a ver a AJ le parecía que ella la evitaba por alguna razón, no sabía porqué esa chica en particular la rechazaba, sabía que no eran celos, sin embargo, podía sentir ese rechazo natural por parte de la campirana de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

La primera en levantarse fue Dash, diciendo que tenía que atender unos asuntos de su club, seguida por AJ que sólo se limito a despedirse, sin poner ningún tipo de excusa para retirase. Las demás chicas se concentraron en disfrutar los últimos momentos de su estadía en la cafetería.

Al sonar la campana se levantaron y se despidieron. Sunset se fue en dirección contraria, y Moonlight se juntó con Rarity. Durante el camino no hablaron mucho, apenas e intercambiaban una que otra frase sin sentido. Moonlight sabía que algo le quería decir Rarity, sólo que no se animaba a decírselo. Algo había pasado como para que Rarity estuviese así.

-¿Pasa algo Rarity?-.

No hubo una respuesta, sólo unos ojos zafiro cabizbajos. Moonlight sólo se limitó a seguir caminando, no tenía porqué estarse metiendo en los problemas ajenos.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-.

Moonlight dejó de caminar, y sólo se giró en dirección de Rarity que se había quedado a sólo unos pasos atrás de ella. Con sólo mirar el rostro suplicante de la fashionista, supo a qué se refería. No había necesidad de que le dijera de qué se trataba lo que quería.

-Claro Rarity, creo que puedo hacer algo por ti-.

Ese fue como un rayo de esperanza para Rarity, que parecía estar en su momento más oscuro. Por alguna razón las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, involucrándola en un mar de problemas y más problemas, y no quería que sus amigas se involucraran mucho en ello. Y es que a veces, el mundo que eligió podía ser un mundo bastante sucio. Y eso era algo que había aceptado ya hace mucho, no era una chica ingenua, por supuesto que no, y había aceptado las consecuencias desde un principio. Pero ahora, no podía luchar sola contra toda esta marea que amenazaba con engullirla de un rato para otro, y tampoco quería que sus amigas se vieran sumergidas en esa oscuridad y suciedad.

-Gracias-. Fue lo único que pudo decir, pues no tenía más palabras que esa. Era todo lo que tenía y podía decir en ese momento.

Moonlight fue en ese momento el faro en la oscuridad para Rarity, que se hallaba momentáneamente perdida. Era como una cuerda de la cual podía aferrarse para poder salir un poco del hueco en donde se había metido. Era la única en la que podía confiar plenamente. Quería a cada una de sus amigas, pero ahora necesitaba una ayuda especial, con mente fría y recursos.

Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, sólo resonaban sus zapatos en el pasillo. Y justo en un cruce se toparon con AJ que sólo las miró con indiferencia y siguió su camino sin decir nada. Moonlight pudo ver como Rarity se mordía el labio inferior, y apretaba las manos. Sabía que las cosas se habían torcido mucho en tan poco tiempo, y eso le hacía pensar las cosas en retrospectiva. Le hacía recordar mucho su situación actual.

¿Sería acaso ese su futuro? Cuando llegase el momento ¿Sunset la odiaría y pasaría de ella de esa manera? ¿No había manera de que las cosas fueran mejor?

Ver esa escena hizo que se diera cuenta de lo frágil que era romper una relación. Y es que el tiempo al parecer no era un factor importante después de todo. El tiempo carecía de importancia si al final no había compromiso consigo mismo y sinceridad las cosas no podían funcionar bien.

Al parecer no podía sostener a Sunset con una mano y con la otra a las sirenas, tenía que decidir, y el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Al finalizar las clases cada quien se fue por su cuenta, sin decir nada. Habían muchas cosas de las cuales discutir, pero nadie quería si quiera tocar. Había mucho conflicto en medio, había orgullo de por medio que hacía difícil que las cosas tomaran el rumbo correcto.

Mientras cientos de preguntas se abarrotaban en la cabeza de Moonlight, Sunset la llamaba con insistencia, al escuchar por fin su llamado Moonlight la observó detenidamente. Con la mirada fija en Sunset le sonrió, poniendo nerviosa a la chica que se hallaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me ves de esa manera?-. Sunset intentó esconderse un poco de la mirada de Moonlight, pero le era imposible.

-Sólo observaba lo hermosa que eres-.

-¡Basta! (risita) No vas a conseguir nada halagándome-.

-No lo hacía por eso. Realmente eres hermosa, y aunque siempre lo he pensado, hoy me he dado cuenta de que no te he observado lo suficiente-. Los ojos de Sunset se encontraban atónitos, nuevamente Moonlight tenía un ataque de cursilería y no sabía cómo pararlo, debía hacer algo antes de verse en una escena de lo más vergonzosa, con ella como protagonista totalmente sonrojada ante la mirada expectante de su acompañante y amante. -Lo que quiero decir es que, no he tenido suficiente de ti. Quiero verte más y por más tiempo. Quiero poder contemplarte así, de esta manera, quiero poder seguir así hasta que mis ojos ya no puedan. ¿Por qué no nos vamos lejos?-. La mirada seria de Moonlight hizo un estrago catártico en Sunset, que sin siquiera poder decir nada, sólo permaneció con la boca ligeramente abierta ante tal proposición.

-¿Pero qué dices?-. Sunset intentó amenizar la profundidad del ambiente bromeando un poco, tenía miedo de algo, tenía miedo de que esto fuera más serio de lo que podía manejar. Como siempre Moonlight iba demasiado rápido para ella. -Además, mañana tenemos clases, y tengo ensayo con las chicas-. Fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa.

-Tienes razón-. Dijo Moonlight soltando un ligero suspiro, relajando la expresión seria de su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo? Te ves un poco distraída hoy-.

-Sólo me dio un ataque de melancolía, lo siento-.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-.

-Porque no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando a algo. No quiero que pienses que estoy siendo egoísta. Es sólo que...-. Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio, Moonlight jugaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa. No había mucho ruido en la estancia donde se habían parado para cenar algo ligero. -Hay veces que me gustaría correr hasta que ya no pueda. A veces tengo esa sensación de salir corriendo-. Y fijó su mirada nuevamente sobre la figura de Sunset Shimmer, y la tomó de las manos, mirándola con más intensidad que antes. -A veces tengo unas enormes ganas de secuestrarte. A veces quiero tomarte y llevarte lejos de aquí. A veces me siento tan egoísta por pensar en estas cosas, sin embargo, es así como me siento. Sunset, realmente... yo... realmente quisiera irme y llevarte conmigo-.

El ambiente se volvió a quedar en silencio entre ellas dos. Cada una tenía sus propias cosas que pensar al respecto. Moonlight sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, volviendo a sentir que seguía viva. Por su parte Sunset se quedó pensando con más profundidad las cosas. No había razón por la cual sentirse aprisionada con Moonlight, todo lo contrario, se sentía completamente libre a su lado, experimentando una oleada de sensaciones que nunca se habría imaginado que podía sentir. Durante ese corto lapso de silencio, ambas se miraban con los ojos suplicantes, y el corazón expectante a una respuesta, a una señal, o algo que rompiera con ese encantamiento dando lugar a la realidad.

Por unos momentos se vieron envueltas en una burbuja que parecía poco real, dándole al ambiente y a la ocasión una sensación irreal que las preocupaba de igual manera.

Y como si fuera una seña inequívoca de que todo eso era real, Sunset fue la que se movió de su asiento, acercándose más y más a Moonlight que la miraba con detenimiento. Y siendo que, la situación lo apremiaba, fue Sunset la que rompió con la sensación de engaño e ilusión con un beso. Con una nueva ilusión aflorando en el ambiente, Sunset besó aquellos labios rosas pálidos que tanto gustaba de masajear, dejando una sensación rara en Moonlight, que podía jurar se comenzaba a sonrojar.

Sin embargo, aún no era suficiente como para que Moonlight se sonrojara, por lo que Sunset debía sacar su última carta. -Contigo hasta el fin del mundo-.

Fue la carta detonante de miles e indescifrables sensaciones que logró desencadenar en Moonlight, que de inmediato se sonrojó, y no tanto fue por la frase, sino más bien fue la imagen de una Sunset completamente segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Esa tarde la imagen de Sunset resplandeció como su nombre, bañada en la luz del atardecer los ojos de Sunset brillaban con una ilusión virgen e inocente.

_"Contigo hasta el fin del mundo, ¿eh?"_

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Jashui**: De nada! Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer esta historia!

**Bronislaw Ulianov**: Como siempre gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario al final de la historia. Y pues sí, era de esperarse que las sirenas no tomen de buenas la noticia de Moonlight con Shimmer, se sienten rechazadas y un tanto traicionadas. El ser que las debía ayudar ahora se encuentra más interesada en su rival, creo que eso a nadie le haría gracia.

Creo que las relaciones amistosas y amorosas no son para nada simples, y eso quiero enfatizarlo de manera un poco dramática. La idea de que AJ se haya enamorado de su mejor amiga, y viceversa pero que se niegan a dar el siguiente paso se me hace perfecto para ellas. Ya sabes, costumbres, prejuicios y todas esas cosas les va de maravilla (a mi parecer) a esta pareja dispareja. Mi intención es hacer tanto drama como sea posible, así que todo puede pasar (aunque en sí ya está escrito lo que va a ser de ellas, pero sólo yo lo sé :v). Te invito a que le sigas dando una oportunidad a esta historia extraña. Y nuevamente te agradezco que dejes tu comentario, es de mucho apoyo :)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight/Midnight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**XV**_

_Lejos de ahí, en otro mundo, había una monarca, cuya función era levantar el sol para sus habitantes. Era un personaje de carácter amable, y siempre trataba con justicia a sus leales súbditos, logrando gran prosperidad en su reino. Y aunque siempre se hallaba brillando, esa noche no era el caso. Se hallaba con una amargura, que no la dejaba pensar fríamente. Nuevamente había experimentado una pérdida, nuevamente le había vuelto a fallar a alguien. Cerrando los ojos, hizo brillar su cuerno con su magia, y sea cual fuere el conjuro que hizo esa noche, atravesó por el portal su magia, rogando desde lo más profundo de su corazón que el hechizo le llegase._

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza, no sabía cómo es que había llegado a esa situación. Parecía que cada vez más las cosas se le iban complicando, y parecía no haber mucho por hacer, sólo esperar a que su ayuda llegara a tiempo. Pero mientras esperaba debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

Rarity bajó la mirada, no tenía nada que decir, ni nada que opinar. Las cosas hasta ese punto se habían convertido en algo insufrible, y ya no había vuelta. Al levantar la mirada observó a sus demás amigas que, con miradas expectantes, preocupadas y con atisbos de asombro la miraban fijamente, sin poder decir o hacer algo ante tal situación.

Al mirar enfrente se encontraba quién le estaba regalando ese dolor extra a su cabeza. Applejack la miraba con ojos desafiantes, por fin había explotado. Y no sabía porqué, se habían estado ignorando mutuamente, y pensó que tal vez con el tiempo se le pasaría el coraje, pero había estado equivocada. Siempre lo estuvo. Y en su corazón se comenzó a formar algo indescriptiblemente doloroso, al creer que de todas, al menos AJ se mantendría al margen de todo, pero no. No esperaba nada de AJ, no esperaba consuelo, ni ayuda ni nada, sólo que estuviera al margen, sobre todo ella, que podía decir todo lo que pensaba sin ocultar nada. Justo ahora no necesitaba la honestidad de esa chica, lo único que quería era que se mantuviera callada, suficiente había aguantado ya.

Rainbow intentó calmar a AJ, pero parecía que sólo la animaba a avivar el fuego de la pelea entre ellas. Pronto intentó unirse Fluttershy, pero desistió casi al momento, Vinyl estaba inerte, con un rostro confundido ante la extraña situación que la rodeaba. Por su parte, Sunset junto con Pinkie intentaban ser las que pusieran fin a esa discusión.

Por otro lado, ahí se encontraba con toda la tranquilidad que podía Rarity, reteniendo todas las lagrimas que podía, no quería llorar. Justo ahora no le daría el gusto a AJ de verla así de miserable. Se negaba a darse por vencida, se negaba a retroceder, se negaba a romperse ante AJ, ante sus amigas, y ante ella misma.

El semblante frío y siempre tranquilo de Rarity, hacía que sólo se enojara AJ, que de alguna manera no aguantó y explotó generando la actual situación entre el grupo de amigas. Todo comenzó cuando Rarity, con una excusa se había retrasado un poco a la práctica. En realidad sólo llegó diez minutos tarde, pero fue lo suficiente para que AJ explotara.

Y en el fondo, no entendía su propio juicio errado. No sabía porqué había actuado de esa manera, AJ no sabía porqué estaba actuando de esa manera, tan dolida, tan rencorosa ante sus amigas, ante Rarity. Pero simplemente no podía aguantar más. Detestaba la cobardía de Rarity, lo banal y superficial que ahora le parecía. Le enojaba ver ese rostro lleno de tranquilidad ante esa situación, y aunque a ella no le incumbiera, le habría gustado que por lo menos Rarity mostrara algo de interesé ante esos rumores, pero no, permanecía cómo si nada importara, como si todo lo que se decía de ella fuera cierto. Los rumores habían evolucionado de un cita casual con Trenderhoof, a una serie de citas rápidas por parte de ella, insinuando lo fácil que era.

Applejack se negaba rotundamente a dar crédito a eso. Pero ese viernes de noche, su mente explotó. Al enfrentarse a Rarity con los hechos, ella sólo sonrió, con esa maldita sonrisa en los labios, que la hacían ver de lo más déspota, y con esos ojos zafiro le dijo justo lo que no quería. Que no importaba.

Si eso fue lo que le dijo, entonces ¿por qué se había enojado tanto? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que eso la molestó hasta el punto de gritarle muchas cosas fuera de lugar. Palabras tras palabras, frases llenas de rencor y un dolor de lo más profundo. Pero para su asombro y enojo, Rarity sólo se limitó a mirarla con unos ojos fijos, llenos de algo que no reconocía, y se limitó a eso, a sólo mirarla, no dijo nada en su defensa.

Sólo se limitó a sonreír de la mejor manera. Desde la perspectiva de Rarity no podía decir nada, no quería darle la razón a Applejack, pero en realidad no tenía nada que decir a su favor, sólo podía quedarse ahí parada. Sentía que si decía algo, sólo una cosa, se rompería y les contaría todo, sin embargo no podía. Se había prometido a ser fuerte. Se prometió a soportarlo. Sabía que no estaba sola, que alguien la acompañaba en su dolor, y aunque no era Applejack, contaba con alguien que la apoyaba sin importar qué.

-¿Por qué no dices nada Rarity? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón, o fue Trenderhoof? ¿O tal vez media escuela?-. Gritaba sin control AJ.

-¡Cálmate AJ-. Intentaba Dash calmar en vano a la descontrolada vaquera.

-¡Tú cállate!-. La empujó lejos, esta vez no se medía en fuerza, y no había nadie que se le igualara. -¡Di algo maldita sea!-.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? No tengo nada que decir, y mucho menos a ti Applejack-. Armándose de valor le sonrió de manera sincera, no quería pelear, pero no se iba a dejar vencer, debía aguantar sólo un poco.

-Applejack, escucha-. Sunset intentó suavizar el ambiente con palabras, pelear no tenía sentido y mucho menos entre amigas. Era mejor dialogar y llegar a algo razonable. O eso creía. -No estamos para juzgar a Rarity, estamos para apoyarla como su amigas. No entiendo porqué te enoja tanto-.

-No tiene caso Sunset, no te va a escuchar. Será mejor que me vaya-. Intentó salir de esa situación rápidamente, pero al sentir el agarre fuerte de AJ sobre su brazo sabía que no sería fácil. -AJ, me estás lastimando. Por favor suéltame-. Pidió amablemente pero con firmeza, comenzaba a sentir que ese agarre la destrozaría, y no lo quería.

-¿Por qué huyes? ¿Acaso te da miedo admitir lo que eres? ¡Admítelo de una vez por todas Rare!-. Los ojos verdes de AJ estaban oscurecidos de rencor, su corazón y oídos permanecían sordos ante todo ruego externo, y si hubiera estado pensando, tal vez se habría limitado más en sus palabras.

Rarity cerró los ojos, y suspiró lentamente. -Applejack-. El dolor de cabeza, junto con la enorme decepción que sentía en su pecho, le hacía cada vez más difícil el respirar, el quedarse ahí parada como si nada pasara. Se le comenzaba a dificultar ser valiente. -Escucha, aunque todo eso que dices de mi fuese cierto, no tiene nada que contigo ¿cierto?-.

-Rarity…-. La sorpresa inundó a Sunset, que esperaba que Rariry se defendiera sólo un poco.

-Está bien Sunset, no pasa nada-. Dijo Rarity regalándole una dulce sonrisa, disfrazando muchas cosas. -Aunque fuese así, no tiene nada que ver contigo Applejack. Lo que haga con mi vida es cosa mía, y sólo mía. ¿Te ha quedado claro?-.

Applejack apretó la mandíbula, quería seguir diciendo más, quería seguir desquitando toda su frustración de años, todo su dolor, pero Rarity tenía razón. Nada de eso le incumbía. Sólo debía aceptar la verdad y seguir adelante, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía ¿por qué?

-Mujerzuela-. Fue apenas audible, pero fue lo suficiente como para llegar a los oídos de todas las presentes que quedaron tan sorprendidas, fue tanta su sorpresa que su expresión estaba desencajada. Pero la más sorprendida fue la misma persona que lo dijo. Los ojos de Applejack se abrieron casi por completo al ver la expresión de Rarity, si tan sólo unos segundo antes se mantenía tranquila ahora tenía una expresión llena de dolor. Y fue más su sorpresa al sentir la palma de de Rarity dándole una sonora bofetada. Nunca antes había sentido una bofetada así de fuerte, así de dolida.

La presión que sentía en el pecho le decía que no podía retener por mucho más las lágrimas, que con tanto esfuerzo le había costado retener. Ya no había nada que decir ahí. Sólo pudo salir corriendo del establecimiento, dando por terminada la reunión entre amigas. Las demás chicas, a excepción de AJ que salió corriendo detrás de Rarity, se quedaron viendo con cara de asombro. Ninguna pudo hacer nada por sus amigas, lo único que pudieron hacer fue ver y callar. Aunque Dash tenía ahora un moretón en su brazo izquierdo por forcejear con AJ.

Rarity no era del tipo atlético, pero esa noche corrió sin importar si perdía la compostura. Corrió todo lo que pudo, todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron. Corrió hasta que no pudo más, y la falta de aliento la obligó a pararse cerca de un callejón oscuro.

Pronto fue alcanzada por quien menos creía, AJ la había localizado. No le fue difícil, siendo que Rarity no era muy rápida, en cambio ella sí. Se acercó a Rarity, aún sabiendo que ella no quería verla, pero poco le importaba, había algo que le estaba dando vueltas, y esa noche no la desaprovecharía.

Rarity levantó la mirada, sólo para ver que AJ la miraba justo como no quería. Los ojos reprobatorios que tenía le hacían doler en lo más profundo de su ser. Intentó huir, pero fue detenida otra vez por AJ, y esta vez no había nadie que la pudiera salvar.

...

-¿Sunset? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Acaso no estabas con tus amigas?-. La voz de Moonlight se encontraba sorprendida ante la inusual llamada de su chica.

-Hola, mm sí, bueno algo así… ¿podrías venir por mi?-. La voz titubeante de Sunset hizo que se preocupara un poco.

Apenas le dijo dónde se encontraba tomó sus llaves y emprendió el viaje. Cabe decir que, Moonlight no se hallaba sola, se encontraba hablando de algo con Sonata, pero al recibir la llamada se tuvo que retirar, pidiendo disculpas a la comprensiva sirena que sólo le sonrió de manera muy gentil.

Tomó las llaves de su automóvil prestado, y fue en busca de Sunset. Al recorrer calle tras calle pudo pensar un poco sobre lo qué pudo haber pasado, y podía adivinar qué es lo que había pasado. Rarity.

Sin embargo, aunque Sunset era igual amiga de Rarity, ésta le había pedido que guardara el secreto, incluso de Sunset. Moonlight sabía la importancia de los secretos, así que le prometió no decirle a nadie sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Pronto llegó a dónde le había indicado Sunset, era una especie de restaurant bar con buen diseño por fuera, y esperaba que por dentro también fuera interesante. Se estacionó, y entró al establecimiento encontrando a Sunset sentada en una mesa muy al fondo. Al aproximarse Moonlight, Sunset parecía que la había iluminado un rayo de confianza, quitándole el semblante preocupado que tenía antes.

Moonlight tomó asiento frente ella, y le regaló una sonrisa tranquila y serena. Así se quedaron, sin decir nada, mirándose de vez en cuando, hasta que Moonlight rompió el silencio.

-No me digas, entraste, pediste algo y cuando te diste cuenta no traías dinero encima, y por eso me llamaste ¿cierto?-. La mirada juguetona se posó frente a Sunset, erizando su piel al sólo contacto con esos ojos carmines.

-¡No! No es eso…-. Pero al sentir la mirada penetrante de Moonlight se estremeció un poco, al grado de perder un poco de confianza. -Bueno, algo así…-. Se sintió verdaderamente estúpida al escuchar la pequeña risilla burlona de Moonlight al escuchar su pequeña confesión. -¡No te rías! Es muy vergonzoso-. El rubor cubrió por completo su rostro, dándole una tierna imagen.

-Lo siento, sólo quería molestarte un poco. Lo siento. ¿Y bien…?-. Moonlight no la presionaría a decir lo que ya sabía, pero quería ayudarle a desahogar lo que estaba presionando su corazón.

-Es sólo que, a veces siento que… por más que lo intente no puedo ser de mucha ayuda para mis amigas-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Los ojos carmines de Moonlight se posaron en las manos de Sunset, cuyos dedos no dejaban de jugar entre sí, en muestra del conflicto interno que se traía.

-Porque así lo siento-.

-Yo creo que haces mucho por ellas-.

-No entiendes. Hay cosas que tú no sabes, hay cosas que pasaron cuando tú no estuviste que no sabes-. Y ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento de remordimiento atormentándola de nuevo, y aunque no quería no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera. Era como si ese hueco de desesperación la fuera a engullir pronto. Era como tener una sombra que te persigue a donde sea. Era correr y no llegar a ninguna parte.

Era cierto que Moonlight no había estado presente en esos años de oscuridad, era cierto que Moonlight sólo sabía ciertas cosas, y era muy cierto que Sunset no quería defraudarla, pero también era cierto que la comprendía mejor que nadie. Compartía muchas cosas en común con aquélla chica bronceada, y por eso quería ofrecerle su ayuda, su dirección.

-Lo que sé, es que la Sunset actual daría lo que fuera por sus amigas, ¿me equivoco?-.

Y con ese breve comentario logró apaciguar un poco los tormentos en la cabeza de Sunset, devolviéndole más confianza en sí misma. Sunset realmente desconocía cómo era que Moonlight sabía qué decir exactamente para hacerla sentir bien. Para ella eso era todo un misterio. Cada vez que lo necesitaba, ahí se encontraba Moonlight con algo que la hacía sentir bien.

-Me traes un whisky por favor-. La voz ronca de Moonlight la trajo de vuelta, y al escuchar el pedido se sorprendió un poco. No sabía que Moonlight bebiera alcohol.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-No, nada-.

-¿Gustas un poco? Sabe bueno-.

-No creo que deba, soy menor de edad-. Y la duda envolvió a Sunset, por alguna razón nunca preguntó la edad de Moonlight. Ahora que lo pensaba, se veía casi igual que hace tres años. Y si lo pensaba detenidamente, sabía que Moonlight era mayor que ella, pero no sabía cuánto. Pero compartían el mismo año escolar, así que eso no tenía mucha lógica. Y no podía reprimir su propia curiosidad acerca del tema. -Y creo que tú tampoco deberías. ¿Cómo es que has logrado pedir algo de beber si eres menor?-. No preguntaría tan directamente, no quería quedar como una tonta otra vez, no por segunda vez en el mismo día, en el mismo lugar, en el mismo rato y con la misma persona.

-Tengo licencia-. Respondió de lo más normal, incluso sacó una identificación que daba por hecho sus palabras.

Sunset no supo ni qué decir, quería preguntar más pero a la vez algo se lo impedía. De pronto se sintió cohibida. Era una sensación extraña aquella. Se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, compartían una relación íntima y todo eso, y a pesar de la familiaridad que se tenían, ahora se sentía rara. Sentía como si Moonlight fuera una completa extraña. Una persona diferente a la que con la que salía.

-Cuando nos conocimos yo estaba en el décimo año. Pero por razones familiares tuve que dejar la escuela. Por eso sigo el mismo año. A parte que por las mismas razones familiares tengo esta licencia-. Respondió, adivinando los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de una desconfiada Sunset.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te tomarías la molestia de seguir estudiando? Y más con tu inteligencia-. La mirada de Sunset se encontraba confundida, en los ojos cían de Sunset había un atisbo de duda y confusión. No lograba entender porqué, si Moonlight era tan capaz, entonces ¿por qué?

-Porque así estaría en el mismo curso que tú, sólo así podría estar contigo-. Y justamente en ese momento llegó la bebida de Moonlight, que sin más que decir tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

Sunset se había quedado sin palabras. Y nuevamente se volvió a sentir estúpida por preguntar lo obvio, o no tan obvio. Nunca había pensado en las intenciones de Moonlight, nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo melosa que llegaba a ser esa chica misteriosa. Y ahora le era incluso más difícil entender las razones de Moonlight para hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?-. Susurró quedamente Sunset, sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-Porque tú eres mi luz-.

Antes de que Sunset pudiera decir algo sintió como su boca se inundaba de un sabor desconocido, un sabor amargo pero que al final era dulce. Una extraña sensación afloró en su garganta, yendo de lo desagradable a lo placentero. Una sensación adictiva.

El beso apenas y duró un instante, pero lo suficiente para que la mirada de Sunset la delatara, a lo que Moonlight sólo sonrió, pidiendo otro vaso para su acompañante.

...

Sonata se hallaba escuchando música felizmente en su habitación. Tenía los audífonos puestos, por lo que no escuchó cuando Aria entró a su habitación. Al sentir otra presencia en aquél cuarto, rápidamente se volteó a mirar con expectación, tenía la esperanza que Moonlight hubiese vuelto de su salida, pero sólo se encontró con la cara seria de Aria, a lo que quitó casi de inmediato la sonrisa que se le había dibujado. Aria sólo levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no tocaste antes de entrar?-. Sonata se volvió hacía la lectura que tenía antes de la interrupción de Aria.

-Llamé pero no respondiste-.

-Como sea, no debiste de haber entrado sin mi permiso-.

-Como sea-.

Aria caminó un poco más hasta llegar al borde de la cama, y se sentó justo al final de la cama, dándole la espalda a Sonata.

-¿Esperabas a Moonlight?-.

-…-.

-¿A dónde fue de todas maneras?-.

-..-.

-¿Se fue otra vez a ver a esa tal Sunset Shine?-.

-Shimmer-.

-Como sea. Fue, ¿verdad?-.

-Es su novia después de todo-.

-A Adagio no le va a agradar-.

-No tiene porqué saberlo-.

Aria permaneció en silencio junto con Sonata, que parecía no querer soltar ningún detalle sobre lo que había escuchado, que en realidad era casi nada, excepto que sabía a quién iba a ver con tanto entusiasmo Moonlight.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte por Adagio, ¿sabes?-. Dijo Sonata, mientras daba vuelta a su revista sobre moda que apenas había comprado en una tienda de conveniencia.

Sonata sabía muy bien que Aria siempre se había preocupado por la mayor de ellas, pero su temperamento le impedía decirlo abiertamente. Sabía muy bien cuánto admiraba Aria a Adagio, aunque sus peleas eran visibles todos los días, era una manera de protegerse. Lógica de sirenas.

No todas las sirenas eran así cabe decir, habían de todos tipos así como la variedad de humanos y ponis. Sólo que estaba esa pequeña línea en dónde los habían puesto como criaturas peligrosas. Pero pensándolo bien ¿eso era así? ¿realmente eran malas las sirenas? Si bien su naturaleza no era para nada agradable, y podían llegar a ser un poco oportunistas, pero era parte de su naturaleza, ¿cómo decir que es malo cuando se es así? Se les había clasificado como peligrosas bajo un pensamiento subjetivo, cuando la realidad era sólo que algunas criaturas eran más susceptibles a su magia. Sólo era la cadena de poder. Las sirenas obedecían a su propia naturaleza, haciendo de esto un balance.

Sonata no recordaba muy bien cómo era convivir con otras sirenas que no fueran Aria y Adagio, ya casi no recordaba a su familia, su hogar y sus demás amigos. Era como si desde un principio hubiera estado siempre a lado de las otras dos sirenas. Las conocía muy bien, sabía muy bien cuando realmente se enojaban, cuando estaban tristes, deprimidas, preocupadas, y también cuando estaban felices. A su manera compartían esos momentos de felicidad. Siempre compartían las cosas. Después de todo era parte de su comunidad el compartir con tus iguales tus logros. Era tanta la familiaridad que tenía con ellas que empezó a ignorar otras cosas, dejando pasar señales, situaciones en las que se podía palpar un cambio entre ellas.

La única que parecía estar más pendiente a eso era Aria, que siempre intentaba advertir a sus amigas de esos cambios, pero que igual no surtían efecto en esas sirenas tontas según ella.

-No me preocupo por ella-.

-Mientes-.

-Me preocupas más tú-.

Sonata dejó de leer su revista y la hizo a un lado, sus ojos destellaban sorpresa ante el comentario, nunca esperó escuchar esa respuesta, pues no era normal una respuesta tan directa y sincera por parte de Aria. Sonata volteó para poder ver con detenimiento la figura de Aria, que se mantuvo todo el rato de espaldas a ella.

Si Sonata hubiera visto la expresión de Aria se habría dado cuenta de lo diferente que se veía. Si bien tenía el rostro inmutable como siempre, también era cierto que se veía diferente al usual. Sus ojos brillaban tímidamente, no había rubor ni nada por el estilo, pero el encanto se encontraba ahí.

-¿Por qué?-. Sonata no podía dejar de pasar ese momento. Si lo dejaba pasar jamás sabría porqué Aria dijo eso. Se esperaba cualquier insulto de parte de ella, y no una frase fraternal.

Aria se mantuvo callada por un momento, ni ella misma sabía porqué lo había dicho tan despreocupadamente, sólo le salió, sólo dijo lo que sentía en ese momento sin pensarlo a fondo. Pero ya lo había dicho, y no había marcha atrás a lo dicho. Sus ojos se quedaron pensativos, con los labios bien sellados, no sabía qué decir en ese momento. También ella se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿por qué? Desde hace un tiempo que sentía que las cosas no eran las mismas. Ya no se encontraban solas, ahora tenían un lugar fijo dónde vivir sin tener que preocuparse por los gastos. Desde hacía un tiempo se le hacía que todo había cambiado, el pelear y el perder su voz le hizo recapacitar sobre muchas cosas, y reacomodar lo que realmente le importaba en la vida.

Y cada vez que lo pensaba desde esa perspectiva sentía que se le oprimía el corazón, y no sabía porqué. ¿Desde cuándo se levantaba viendo las cosas desde otra perspectiva? ¿Cuándo le pareció que las cosas no eran malas después de todo? ¿Desde cuándo se había acostumbrado ya a todo lo que le rodeaba en ese mundo que no era el suyo? ¿Desde cuándo se había dejado de sentir tan vacía? Y sobre todo ¿desde cuándo es que sentía esa opresión en el pecho? ¿por qué?

Esa opresión en el pecho la sintió al entrar esa noche a esa habitación. Al tocar y no ser escuchada, y al entrar ser recibida por una sonrisa que no era dirigida hacía ella. Se sentía rara, se sentía dolida por alguna razón. Desde que había regresado Moonlight, tanto Adagio como Sonata se encontraban centradas en esa que no era una sirena. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a Moonlight sí y a ella no?

Al entrar a la habitación de Sonata, y ser recibida de esa manera, fue como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera. Se sentía rara, sentía como un dolor nacido desde el vientre se apoderaba de su corazón, hasta entrar en lo más profundo de su mente. Celos.

Y es que no sabía desde cuándo sus ojos se posaban sobre la tonta de Sonata. No sabía cómo fue que el dulce aroma de Sonata la llenaba de calidez. No sabía desde cuándo era que la miraba de diferente manera.

Se preocupaba por Sonata, pues veía en esos ojos magenta la ilusión efímera posarse sobre la presencia de Moonlight. Sabía lo que significaba, y por lo mismo, no quería que Sonata sufriera por lo obvio.

-Sólo no quiero que te lastimen-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Aria ladeo la cabeza, y Sonata lo entendió. -Si te refieres a Moonlight, estoy bien-.

-¿Bien hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que te des cuenta que nunca va a ser?-.

-Voy a estar bien-. Sólo eso logró decir Sonata, no sabía qué decir en verdad, y no diría algo que complicara las perspectivas.

-¡Tú y Adagio son unas tontas! ¡No las entiendo!-.

-Eso es porque nunca te has enamorado-.

-Tienes razón-.

Aria se levantó de la cama sin decir más nada y se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Sonata pensando sobre lo que había dicho. Probablemente sus palabras habían sido mal entendidas por Aria. Pero ya llegaría el momento en aclarar los puntos de vistas, por ahora se dedicaría a seguir con su lectura que había sido interrumpida.

...

Pinkie iba caminando lado a lado con Rainbow, que parecía reírse de las ocurrencias de su amiga más animada. Después de que Rarity se fuera de manera tan dramática del lugar seguida por AJ, las chicas se tuvieron que despedir, pues no había quedado un buen ambiente para tocar música y pasarla bien. Fluttershy fue la siguiente en irse después de Sunset Shimmer y la DJ, dejando solas a Pinkie y a Dash, que primero pasaron por un local para pasar el rato. Ninguna de las dos quería regresar a casa.

Cada una tenía sus razones para no querer regresar a casa. Por parte de Rainbow eran sus problemas personales, y por parte de la Pie, simplemente quería pasar más tiempo de calidad con una amiga. Un simple deseo de pasarla bien con una buena amiga.

Todos sabían de la admiración de Pinkie por Dash, no era un secreto. Y es que Pinkie se había encargado de que así fuera. Siempre la seguía, y la apoyaba a cualquier partido, y si no conocieran a la entusiasta amiga dirían que hasta estaba enamorada de ella. Pero ese no era el caso, Pinkie admiraba puramente a Dash.

Por su parte, Rainbow era una ególatra por disposición genética, por lo que no podía evitar querer ser el centro de atención de todo. Por lo que le agrada en gran manera lo entusiasta que se podía poner Pinkie para animarla. Amaba cuando le alababa el buen juego que tuvo, cuando hacía un movimiento, o una jugada impresionante. Adoraba que la tuviera en un altar. Todo eso le gustaba. Pero sería muy frívolo decir que sólo por eso le gustaba tenerla cerca. Aunque RD podía ser una persona superficial y todo lo que con ello conlleva, también tenía una parte muy bien escondida de su carácter. Esa parte que la hacía querer una conexión más profunda con las personas. Ser parte de algo, sentir que su presencia es aceptada, necesitada y querida. Sentir que era valorada por lo que era realmente y no por lo que aparentaba.

Y cuando lograba estar a solas con Pinkie era cuando realmente se sentía comprendida, sin tener que explicar nada. Con Pinkie había sentido una conexión verdadera de amistad. Se podría decir que sus almas habían logrado tener una afinidad, una unión muy profunda sin necesidad de un romance complicado. Amistad.

Aunque no siempre era una relación tan tranquila, había veces en que las dos se desesperaban por lo complejo de sus personalidades. Había veces en las que no llegaban a un acuerdo, y había veces en que los genes de ambas ganaban, logrando una colisión entre dos personalidades opuestas, creando una pelea por ver quién era más irracional de las dos. Viéndolo en retrospectiva hasta se podría decir que tenía su gracia verlas discutir, hasta por las cosas más ridículas. Tenía su encanto único. Globos contra Arco iris.

-¿Qué fue todo eso después de todo? ¿De qué me perdí Dashie?-. Pinkie seguía preocupada por lo ocurrido hacía unos momentos atrás.

Dash sólo trató de evadir la pregunta, pero la mirada insistente de una amiga preocupada le hacía querer hablar.

-No lo sé-.

-Mientes. ¿Qué está pasando Dashie? ¿Qué fue todo eso que dijo AJ a Rarity?-.

Dash soltó un largo suspiro, debía confesar algo. -Creo que eso fue parte por mi culpa-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?-. La voz de Pinkie salió tan chillona por la sorpresa que sintió en ese momento.

-Fue algo que le dije a AJ, pero fue por accidente, nunca lo hice de mala intención. ¡A veces me odio por ser tan idiota!-.

-No te culpes así Dashie, todos tenemos nuestros momentos estúpidos-. RD no sabía si tomarse eso como un intento fallido de dar ánimos, o como un insulto. Tal vez un poco de ambas.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Rarity? ¿Por qué se enojó tanto AJ con ella de todas maneras? ¿Qué hizo Rarity?-.

Dash no sabía si contestar eso. Aunque le parecía extraño que Pinkie no supiera de los rumores, siendo tan chismosa. -¿Estás diciendo que no conoces los rumores acerca de Rarity?-.

-¿Rumores acerca de Rarity? ¿Te refieres a los de ella con Trenderhoof?-. Pinkie puso una cara pensativa, mientras unía los cabos sueltos de esa noche, y de los días anteriores a éste. -¡Espera! ¿AJ se enojó con Rarity por esos rumores? Pero, ¿por qué?-, hizo una pausa, hasta que con gran asombro inhaló ruidosamente aire por la boca, haciendo un sonido gracioso -¿Acaso AJ está… de Rari…?-. Dash tapó la boca de su ruidosa amiga, hasta a ella le daba vergüenza escucharla decir eso.

-Shh-. Intentó calmarla, no había nadie a los alrededores, pero aún así sentía que debía mantener el secreto de AJ, no quería seguir metiendo más la pata, no más de lo permitido. -¡No lo digas en voz alta!-.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero, de todas maneras ¿qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto?-.

-Por que fue por mi gran bocota que AJ se enteró de todo esto-.

-Pero de todas maneras se habría enterado tarde o temprano-. Pinkie detuvo su andar, pensando en los acontecimientos de esa noche, y las grandes noticias que habían llegado.

-Creo que fue la manera en cómo se lo dije-.

-¿Y cómo fue que se lo dijiste? Espera, no habrá sido-, intentado imitar exageradamente la voz de una ruda Rainbow Dash, -"Hey AJ, escuché que Rarity se acostó con Trenderhoof"-. La imitación había sido terrible, sin embargo, en esencia se había escuchado así para AJ, sin tacto, sin anestesia, muy al estilo Dash.

Al ver que Dash no se defendía Pinkie temió lo peor, y nuevamente hizo ese sonido extraño con la boca por la sorpresa. -Espera, dime que no fue así como se lo dijiste a AJ-. dio un gran suspiro, -¡pobre AJ!-.

-No fue tan así, pero creo que no supe decírselo, y hasta creo que se lo dije de peor manera-.

-Pero Dashie ¿realmente eso habrá sido verdad?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-¿Realmente crees que Rarity hizo "eso y aquello" con Trenderhoof?-.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-.

-¿No crees que es sospechoso todo esto? Es decir, los rumores muchas veces ni siquiera se acercan a la verdad de los hechos. Casi siempre son eventos exagerados, que distorsionan la verdad. Pero estos, especialmente estos, la manera en cómo evolucionaron fueron demasiado personales creo yo. Después de todo, si Rarity lo hizo no creo que ella lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos, ella es una dama después de todo-. Lo último lo acentuó con una pose ridícula, intentando realzar lo de "dama".

-Ahora que lo dices…-. RD se mantuvo pensando en lo último que había dicho Pinkie. A veces le sorprendía lo perspicaz que era esa joven de cabello alborotado y olor a algodón de azúcar.

Si lo pensaba de manera tranquila le daba razón a Pinkie, existía la posibilidad de que Rarity lo hubiera hecho, pero también existía la posibilidad de que no. Y si se ponía a pensar en los crecientes rumores se podía ver la maldad de éstos, empezando con una Rarity oportunista a una una desvergonzada ninfómana. Y eso último no tenía nada que ver con el perfil de Rarity, siendo tan recatada y educada. Ahora se sentía más estúpida que nunca, había sido una terca y una necia, y por no poder medir sus palabras había contribuido no sólo con la pelea entre amigas, sino que también había contribuido en romper la imagen de Rarity.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sola, rodeada de personas, pero sola después de todo. Siempre buscando un lugar dónde sentirse bien, sentirse parte de algo real y no de una ilusión. Y cuando por fin tuvo amigas, se había prometido valorarlas, pues conocía el dolor de estar sola. Odiaba estar sola. Lo odiaba. Pero ahora se sentía como un ser bastante miserable, le había roto el corazón a AJ, y había traicionado de la manera más vil a Rarity.

-Hay algo que me preocupa Dash acerca de todo esto-. La voz de Pinkie interrumpió sus pensamientos, volviendo a la realidad. -Creo que alguien quiere dañar directamente a Rarity-.

-¿Quién podría ser Pinkie? ¡Todos adoran a Rarity!-.

-Te equivocas tontita, no todo lo que brilla es oro, bueno aunque no sé si ese dicho aplica aquí (risita)-. RD sólo rodó los ojos. -No todos la quieren, al menos no Suri Polomare-. Aunque al principio tenía el rostro brillante, lo último la oscureció un poco, dándole un toque serio, que se esfumó casi en seguida, volviéndole la sonrisa al rostro.

-(¡!) ¡Esa perra!-.

-Uh-uh-. Pinkie puso su dedo índice en los labios de RD, -¡Nada de groserías!-.

-Lo siento-.

...

Y como si fuera un deja vu, sintió que la situación se volvía a repetir. Estaban una vez más en su departamento, con luces bajas, las dos juntas, muy juntas. Estaban tan cercas, como si se estuviesen fundiendo. Sus miradas chocaban en un frenesí de sentimientos, suspiros y deseos no dichos, eran intensas. Cían contra carmín.

Sus labios rosados pálidos parecían querer decir algo, mientras que los labios más rosados se humedecían ante la súplica de un deseo reprimido, y muy bien controlado. Ambas manos a la expectativa de una señal del otro cuerpo para comenzar a moverse. Ambas respiraciones se encontraban entre cortadas. No había ruido, salvo el aire acondicionado del apartamento, y demás ruidos de la noche. Sus labios se hallaban cerrados, pero el corazón tenía un diálogo abierto con el alma, diciéndose en quedos susurros y largos suspiros sus propios sentimientos, sus debilidades y sus temores. El diálogo del amor.

En un movimiento tranquilo Moonlight llevó su mano a la mejilla sonrojada de Sunset Shimmer, que parecía estar más sonrojada, y no se sabía si era por el licor o por el momento, pero se veía bella. Su mano recorrió en movimiento tranquilo, dando una caricia tan suave y tan cálida, que hizo cerrar los ojos de Shimmer para disfrutar del contacto con esos dedos.

No sabía si era un sueño, o si era una realidad alterna, o incluso una especie de deja vu, sintiéndose como la última vez, siendo parte de una escena de la que no era protagonista. De nuevo esa sensación, de nuevo esas miradas, esas palabras no dichas, y esas caricias que la hacían perder un poco de cordura, o incluso ya la había perdido sin darse cuenta.

Nuevamente ese naciente sentimiento de calor emanando desde muy profundo, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, hasta disiparse en un intenso palpitar.

Sin poder reprimir más su propio impulso se permitió sentir que era parte de ese momento. Quiso apoderarse de ese momento, quiso tener en sus manos aquella situación, y poder decir que había vivido aquello. Quería sentirse viva, plena, y probar algo que tanto quería. No quería volver a sentirse tonta por haber arruinado el momento, no quería volver a repetir la última parte. No quería sentir ese vacío nuevamente, no quería volver a arrepentirse, quería vivir el momento.

Los besos se hicieron presentes, intensificando el lenguaje del amor, alzando la voz de sus sentimientos. Sus labios se movían conforme la situación les hacía sentir, a veces tranquilos y suaves, otras veces se intensificaban para volverse a calmar. Ambas querían juguetear un poco primero, querían probar y provocar a la otra. Lo deseaban. Se deseaban.

La batalla por el dominio, el calor, el sudor, las caricias, las llevó por un sendero que no habían pisado antes. Entre calor y sudor, dejaron un rastro en la cama, donde se besaban con más pasión, sus cabellos se comenzaban a despeinar. No había prisa por acelerar las cosas, no había necesidad de forzar las cosas, pues este tipo de cosas se toman su tiempo, y su dedicación, teniendo una magia única. Dieron unas cuantas vueltas en la cama, hasta que las miradas se volvieron a encontrar, descubriendo los hermosos matices de su propio romance. Los contrastes y las armonías de una relación que era fruto de un milagro.

Sunset había quedado encima de Moonlight, y la miraba como si la estuviera adorando, como si le estuviera rezando con gran dedicación. Por su parte Moonlight mostraba una mirada llena de total entrega y dedicación. Una mirada dedicada sólo a Sunset. Sus ropas se hallaban un poco desacomodas, y sus cabellos alborotados.

Moonlight sonrió ligeramente, llevando sus manos a la chaqueta de Sunset, para poder acomodarla. Pero justo cuando la comenzaba a arreglar las manos de Sunset agarraron las suyas deteniendo el movimiento. Moonlight la miró con expectación, la miró fijamente, Sunset le devolvía la mirada. Moonlight alejó las manos en respuesta, y Sunset posó las suyas sobre el chaleco de Moonlight, desabotonándolo, para después sacar la corbata, dejando a Moonlight con su blusa y falda.

Nunca había llegado hasta ese punto, el calor y el ánimo que sentía tras tomar unas cuantas copas le hacía sentir que no quería parar ahí. Moonlight no perdía de vista sus movimientos, quería saber qué pretendía Sunset, no quería perderse nada. No podía.

Con manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrochar la blusa blanca de Moonlight, para toparse con la playera sin mangas. Al tenerla así de expuesta bajo ella sintió algo indescriptible, sintió un poder que nunca había sentido. Era incluso más intenso que haberse convertido en un demonio. Se comenzaba a preguntar sí así se sentían los orgasmos.

Con un movimiento sencillo metió sus manos debajo de la tela, deslizando desde los hombros la blusa, descubriéndolos en el momento. Pronto su mirada notó algo que jamás había imaginado, que nunca había sospechado. Sus ojos cían se posaron sobre unas marcas que habían sobre los hombros de Moonlight, parecían ser una cicatrices.

Moonlight al ver la mirada interrogativa de Sunset sólo sonrió, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que dar una explicación por esas marcas, pero no estaba dispuesta a responder con la verdad. -Fue hace mucho que me hice esta herida. Fue el día que perdí a mi hermana-. Pero tampoco le iba a mentir. Le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado hacía ya tanto tiempo, haciendo pensar en Sunset en un posible accidente.

Con total dedicación delineó un poco aquellas cicatrices con las yemas de sus dedos. Y cuando tuvo suficiente quiso sentir incluso más de esa piel fría y pálida, pero increíblemente suave y que irónicamente le hacía sentir un calor excitado.

Moonlight había sido muy comprensiva para dejar llegar hasta ahí a Sunset, pero había algo que no podía dejar que Sunset manejara toda la situación, quería hacer algo, o si no la noche acabaría muy rápido.

Con un movimiento de piernas se puso nuevamente encima, dejando en desventaja a Sunset, quién no puso resistencia ante el cambio de roles, es más, lo disfrutaba. Con una mirada encantadora, se dedicó a apreciar la figura esbelta de Sunset, sorteando por dónde iba a empezar su aventura. Con una sonrisa de lado decidió que le quitaría primero esa chaqueta, y sin siquiera pensarlo tanto le quitó la blusa debajo, dejándola en ropa interior y con su falda. Con dedicación y delicadeza acarició la clavícula de ese torso medio desnudo, bajando por en medio de esos pechos, y pasando agonizantemente por el ombligo. Podía ver cómo los vellos ajenos se erizaban dejando en evidencia lo que lograban sus dedos. Sonrió complacida, y un poco perversa.

El sudor frío recorriendo su ser la delataba por completo, y que sólo empeoró al sentir los labios de Moonlight besando su cuello. Ya había sentido esos besos, pero ahora se sentía diferente. Sin la ropa acostumbrada encima se sentía diferente todo, los besos y caricias se sentían más intensas que antes, como nunca imaginó que fueran.

Moonlight siguió besando el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, el vientre, dejando un camino roto entre la cordura y la locura en Sunset. No sabía que pensar, o incluso no sabía si seguía pensando siquiera. Lo único certero era el creciente deseo de poseer y ser poseída. Dejarse llevar por la corriente, incluso estaba dispuesta a ahogarse de ser necesario, con tal de recorrer lo desconocido, con tal de probar de lo que le ofrecía Moonlight. La respiración tan cerca de su vientre le hacía estremecerse, le hacía sentir increíblemente cálida. Las manos de Moonlight estaban posadas en las caderas de Sunset, aprovechando el momento y disfrutándolo, quería seguir así por un rato más. Pronto comenzaron a deslizarse llegando a los muslos de una muy agitada Sunset. Quería sentir esa piel, quería comprobar lo que tanto sospechaba, la timidez y calidez de esa piel. Y esa noche no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Sunset tenía que comprobar sus propias dudas, quería ver con sus propios ojos aquella piel, y tenía la leve sospecha de lo torneada que era. Viendo los brazos de Moonlight podía ver que parte de sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero quería seguir comprobando con sus ojos aquello, no podía evitarlo. Esa piel era adictiva.

Con manos temblorosas comenzó a levantar la camiseta de Moonlight, revelando ante ella un vientre plano y bien formado, estaba maravillada. Pero para su asombro Moonlight levantó los brazos, dándole paso a que quitara por completo aquella prenda, lo cual no fue desaprovechado por Sunset, que la quitó por completo, mirando con gran asombro y curiosidad el torso de Moonlight completamente desnudo.

Cuando se convirtió en humano, lo primero que notó fue lo diferente que era su cuerpo, obligándola a usar siempre ropa. Y aunque aún pensaba en lo extraño que era el cuerpo de un humano, su impresión al ver el torso desnudo de otra persona era incluso más impactante. Sus ojos posaron desde el cuello, clavícula, pechos hasta el vientre. Notando cada detalle, mirando con detenimiento todo. Se sentía abrumada. Moonlight era incluso más hermosa. Su determinación comenzó a menguar.

Los ojos de Moonlight sintieron el cambio de energía de Sunset, entendiendo la situación, entendiendo que aún no era momento, y le parecía bien. No iba a forzar algo que se da por sí solo. Aunque sería mentira decir que no lo deseaba.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil contener todo ese deseo. Sentía un poco de desilusión ante la indecisión de Sunset, pero la amaba, y sabía aguardar.

Con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro acarició la mejilla aún enrojecida de Sunset, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Aunque para Sunset esa había sido otra noche que había echado a perder con Moonlight, y no quería que la odiara. No lo soportaría.

-Lo siento-. Trató de disculparse Sunset, desviando su mirada, se encontraba avergonzada ante la situación.

-¿Por qué?-. Moonlight se encontraba en el mismo lugar, con los ojos fijos en las expresiones que hacía Sunset.

-Ya sabes, por todo-.

-Descuida, entiendo-.

-Moonlight de verdad yo…-.

-Shhh-. Moonlight puso su dedo índice sobre los labios temblorosos de Sunset, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Pero parecía que Sunset se sentía todo lo contrario.

Sin decir más nada, Moonlight se levantó de la cama, dejando a la expectativa a Sunset, que pensaba que Moonlight se iba a ir dejándola otra vez. Pero para su sorpresa Moonlight se dio la vuelta, mirándola nuevamente, extendiéndole la mano que no dudó en tomar, y parándose frente a la chica más alta quiso preguntar la razón, pero sólo fue callada con un beso tranquilo, pero igual cargado de pasión. La excitación seguía presente. Moonlight era de carne.

Sin darle tiempo, y sin cortar el beso la condujo al cuarto de baño, donde se terminaron de quitar lo último de ropa. Sunset se encontraba completamente avergonzada ante la situación, incluso Moonlight parecía un poco sonrojada.

Y como no estarlo, una vez que le hubo quitado todo a Sunset, y pudo contemplar en todo su esplendor su cuerpo, se quedó incluso más maravillada por lo que encontró. Una figura delgada, con pechos medianamente grandes, un vientre plano, cintura delgada, caderas bien formadas, piernas torneadas. Sus ojos recorrieron sin temor de ser descubiertos toda esa piel expuesta, dejando en claro su fascinación.

Sunset instintivamente intentó cubrirse de la mirada de la otra chica, sin mucho éxito, pues la misma Moonlight le quitó las manos dejando al descubierto de nuevo ese cuerpo tan hermoso. Tan apetecible. Sin más se dieron una ducha, entre besos, entre caricias, y entre abrazos se iban dando el cariño, sin traspasar los límites. Aunque claro, hay distintas maneras de hacer el amor.

Con dedicación le lavó la espalda a Sunset, quién después le devolvió el favor. Que al darse vuelta, dejó por completo al descubierto toda la cicatriz, una enorme cicatriz que parecía expandirse por toda la espalda. Sunset trató de no lastimar esa parte, pues parecía un poco delicada.

Al terminar de bañarse mutuamente se secaron, y aunque el momento se había perdido, no significaba que la magia ya no estuviera. Había tanto románticismo, tanto magnetismo entre esas dos personas, que era difícil saber cuándo se terminaba algo.

Ya en la cama, y con las luces apagadas, se miraban con miradas llenas de cariño. Se habían acostado desnudas, era la primera vez para ambas esa situación. Nunca imaginaron que terminarían así, y mucho menos que eso fuese posible algún día.

Sunset miraba con fijación ese cuerpo, y se sentía extrañamente emocionaba. Era una sensación rara el tener otro cuerpo a lado de ella, y encima desnudo. Era desconcertante, era desconocido, inquietante, pero también era increíblemente cálido y placentero.

Moonlight por otra parte no se sentía así, no del todo. Para ella no era nada nuevo tener un cuerpo ajeno desnudo a lado suyo. Lo que ella sentía en ese momento era una enorme gratitud. Agradecía al cielo por poder estar así de esa manera con alguien que amaba. Estaba convencida de lo afortunada que era tener a Sunset a su lado, y más de esa manera. La deseaba con tanta fuerza, y tenerla desnuda y no poder tocarla le hacía sentir un poco desesperada.

Moonlight se acercó hacía el cuerpo de Sunset y lo pegó más al suyo. Abrazándola muy fuertemente, le trató de transmitir todos sus sentimientos, todo su calor, y si fuera posible, le hubiera gustado fundir su cuerpo con el suyo, enlazando sus corazones y fusionando sus almas.

Sunset se dejó abrazar, se sentía increíblemente bien, el sentir tan cerca ese corazón latir, sentir esos brazos protegiéndola de sus más profundos miedos, sentir tan cerca del olor de Moonlight y su calor. Le encantaba. Pero el sentirla desnuda le hacía sentir un cosquilleo tan intenso en la parte baja de su cuerpo, en su intimidad. Quería sentirla más cerca, quería tanto el contacto, lo deseaba.

Moonlight entrelazó sus piernas con las de Sunset, sintiendo el proceso un poco la humedad de aquella zona. Le pareció increíble, era tan suave, tan cálido, tan placentero.

Sunset se estremeció un poco al contacto, era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba tanto a ella, y de esa manera. Todo eso era nuevo para ella, como para poder lidiar con ello, pero el calor no quería salir de su cuerpo. La calidez que sintió con ese contacto le hizo superar unos de sus miedo, logrando sobre pasar otro obstáculo.

-Moonligh-.

-¿Mmm?-.

-Te amo…-.

Los ojos de Moonlight se abrieron por el comentario, no lo esperaba. Era mucho pedir que Sunset le dijera eso, y siempre pensó que jamás le escucharía decir eso, pero ahora la escuchaba. Estaba conmovida.

-Yo también te amo Sunset. Te amo tanto-.

Continuará….


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight/Midnight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

**XVI**

_Y de su largo sueño despertaron, tres misteriosas figuras lograron salir de la esfera donde estaban envueltas. Habían estado tanto tiempo encerradas, que las habían olvidado ya. Sin embargo, no eran del todo olvidadas, aún habían unos cuantos que recordaban su existencia, y pronto se encontrarían de nuevo con quién se supone debían de encontrarse._

* * *

"_¿Puedes ayudarme por favor?"_

Las luces pasaban una tras otra, a penas y había tráfico a esas horas. Sólo habían unos cuantos carros transitando por las calles, y en su mayoría eran repartidores de turno nocturno.

No había mucho ruido, salvo unos cuántos sonidos a la distancia de cuando se habría algún bar, pero de ahí en fuera estaba desierto las calles.

Y no sabía cómo es que su amiga fue a dar a esa parte de la ciudad en la que vivían. No sabía qué había pasado para que Rarity fuera a dar a esa parte tan peligrosa del lugar, tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que había pasado, tras lo ocurrido horas atrás en la dichosa reunión de la banda, pero eso no explicaba qué hacía una chica como Rarity en esa zona.

Sólo se apresuró para llegar antes de que las cosas se pusieras peores, y también porque quería regresar cuanto antes a la cama junto a Sunset.

Y es que cuando más se la pasaban mejor ellas dos, siempre había algo que pasaba para que se arruinen las cosas, o sean interrumpidas. Y esta vez fue la llamada a media madrugada de Rarity pidiendo auxilio. Al principio no quería ayudarla, pues no era el mejor momento para ella, pero al escuchar el lugar en el que se encontraba no dudó más y se puso en marcha, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Sunset por si se llegase a despertar y no la encontrase a su lado. No quería preocuparla.

Mientras iba rumbo al destino anotó mentalmente hablar lo más pronto posible con la posible causante de todo esto, y esa era AJ, esa campesina cabeza dura que no daba a torcer el brazo cuando más era necesario. Mientras iba pensando en cómo llegarle con "sutileza" a esa grosera, llegó por fin al lugar que le había indicado Rarity.

El lugar al que llegó le dio mala espina desde un principio. Para empezar la zona no era la mejor para una dama, y ahora el lugar ese era la peor combinación creada, que de sólo ver el nombre del local un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo completo, y eso ya era mucho. Tomó un largo suspiro, y decidió meterse rápido, para poder salir rápido de ese lugar.

Nada más entrar se encontró con un montón de gente arremolinada por todas partes, humo y luces de neón cegando todo el lugar, olores de todo tipo, y uno que otro individuo con actitud sospechosa. Todo un desastre de lugar desde la perspectiva de Moonlight. En Equestria no habían ese tipo de lugares tan escandalosos y nocivos. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba de manera fría, llevaba muchos años fuera de su mundo, puede que su mundo haya cambiado más de lo que ella se imaginaba, y cabía la posibilidad de que estos lugares también estuvieran ahí.

Se dirigió rápido al centro de lugar, tal vez desde ahí pudiese tener una mejor perspectiva. Error, era el peor lugar de todos, tanta gente, tanta energía concentrada, y sobre todo, tantas manos sueltas por ahí que no podían quedarse quietas sin dar molestias. Moonlight visualizó rápidamente unas escaleras y se dirigió rápidamente, hasta que sus ojos carmines se toparon con los zafiros que buscaba. Rápidamente se deslizó hacía esa dirección, empujando de ser necesario a cuánta gente se le pusiera de frente. No quería, no debía pasar más tiempo ahí. Era lo peor que le podía estar pasando.

Antes de que Rarity le dijera algún tipo de pretexto, excusa o explicación Moonlight la sujetó rápidamente del brazo para sacarla lo más pronto posible. No debía perder tiempo. Si no…

-¡Moonlight!-.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la frente de Moonlight al reconocer esa voz, y sus ojos se abrieron en gran manera al reconocer ese tono rojo en esos ojos fríos y distantes. Midnight se encontraba de frente a ellas, con esa expresión de soberbia con la que se caracterizaba, esa aura destructiva le daba una punzada al corazón de Moonlight.

Rarity estaba boca abierta, estaba viendo otra versión de Moonlight, una versión con un aura pesada para su gusto, que más que parecer la palabra correcta es que eran idénticas. Rápidamente supo que se trataba más que de una conocida, sin embargo, al voltear a ver a Moonlight, ésta parecía no estar para nada contenta de encontrarse con su hermana.

-Moonlight, ¿la conoces?-. Le susurró discretamente lo que era más que obvio, pero quería llegar de manera discreta, muy a su estilo.

-Es mi hermana-. Dijo secamente. No estaba feliz, su mirada se endureció casi al momento, y su rostro se tornó sombrío. No estaba para nada feliz por encontrarse con su querida hermana gemela.

Rarity nunca había escuchado de esa supuesta hermana antes, Moonlight solía ser muy hermética en cuanto a su familia se trataba, incluso al hablar de ella misma solía ser muy discreta. Pero si echaba un poco de memoria recordaba que Sunset le había comentado algo sobre una hermana, pero si no mal recordaba esa supuesta hermana estaba muerta. Pero ahora resultaba que esa hermana estaba ahí plantada frente a ellas, con una sonrisa de lo más cínica, al menos que se tratara de otra hermana.

Pero antes de siquiera poder escuchar algo que le diera una pista, Moonlight nuevamente la jala fuera del alcance de esta persona que solía ser su hermana. Sí, solía ser su hermana. Ya no lo era más. Hace mucho tiempo esa persona había muerto.

Rarity sólo le siguió el paso a Moonlight, pues ésta se notaba bastante agitada, nunca la había visto así. La fuerte, fría y siempre analítica Moonlight estaba fuera de sí, casi que se veía más pálida de lo que era, casi como si estuviera aterrada. Eso sí que era preocupante.

-Moonlight…-.

-¡¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo en ese lugar?!-.

-Yo… lo siento, es sólo que..-.

La mirada de Moonlight se suavizó de inmediato, se había pasado con su amiga, sabía que no fue su intención haber llegado a ese lugar. -Lo siento, no quise hablarte de esa manera-. Se comenzó a tranquilizar una vez que ya estaban fuera de ese lugar.

-Yo también lo siento, por haberte llamado a estas horas, realmente lo siento, es sólo que no sabía en quién más confiar-. Un leve rubor se formó en las finas mejillas de Rarity.

Moonlight se dio la media vuelta y le sonrió de manera serena, como ella suele hacerlo para tratar de transmitir seguridad. Pronto llegaron al estacionamiento, y Moonlight dio marcha rápidamente al motor, para salir del alcance de su hermana.

Durante el trayecto se desvió un poco, y se paró en un establecimiento más tranquilo que el anterior. Entraron al establecimiento, y ocuparon una mesa al fondo para poder platicar más cómodamente. Habían ciertas cosas que debían quedar claras.

Al tomar asiento una camarera de unos casi treinta años se les queda viendo y les ofrece la carta. Moonlight ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla y se limitó a pedir un whisky, y Rarity una margarita. Aunque viéndola bien, parecía ser que en esa noche no era la primera margarita que se tomaba, pero eso a Moonlight no le incumbía, y no pretendía meterse más de lo debido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir cómo es que diste a ese lugar?-. Moonlight no quería dar rodeos, quería ir directamente al grano del asunto, no quería desperdiciar su tiempo.

Rarity sólo suspiró con pesadez, se sentía un poco aturdida de tantas cosas que pasaron, y parecía ser que se le habían pasado un poco las copas, que aunque su lema era "una dama sabe cuándo parar", esta vez no pudo, simplemente no podía. Hace unas horas había estallado todo el problema en su cara y no supo ni cómo reaccionar ante tantas cosas. Sólo tenía dieciséis años, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tantas cosas, no tenía tanta carisma, no tenía tanta experiencia en la vida, sólo era una adolescente viviendo la vida, viviendo el día al día. No era más que una pequeña adolescente tratando de salir del hueco en el que se había metido. No era para nada una persona tan fuerte, aún no se podía valer por sí misma. Aún era inexperta, y eso le estaba costando mucho.

-Yo-. Tomó tranquilamente aire antes de contar lo que estaba pasando, aunque por dentro estuviera muy desesperada y sola. -Verás, no sé ni por dónde empezar-. Soltó una pequeña risa, se sentía realmente estúpida, cuando le habló a Moonlight sentía tantas ganas de desahogarse con alguien, y mientras esperaba pensaba en cómo decirle las cosas, pero ahora no sabía ni qué decirle.

-Podrías empezar por el comienzo-.

-(risita) Tienes razón-. Rarity se acomodó con gracia un cabello que andaba de rebelde atrás de su oreja, Moonlight sólo la veía fijamente sin peder de vista ningún detalle que le brindara el lenguaje corporal de Rarity. El elemento de la generosidad. -Sinceramente no sé qué pasó, sólo recuerdo haber caminado sin rumbo, hasta que entré a ese lugar, me pareció al principio interesante, así que entré. Pero…-.

-Entiendo-. Sabía a lo que se refería, ese lugar emanaba al raro, había una energía rara en el ambiente, y no sabía qué era realmente. -Dime, ¿este asunto tiene que ver con Applejack?-. Dijo sin miramientos.

Rarity se revolvió un poco en su asiento, se sentía un poco incómoda ante la pregunta tan directa de Moonlight, aunque sabía de antemano que la sutileza no era parte de Moonlight. Mientras ordenaba sus ideas llegaron sus pedidos, no sin antes que la camarera les diera otro vistazo rápido y las dejara solas.

-En parte sí, y en parto no..-. sorbió un poco de su bebida, quería saborearla correctamente, -es sólo que las cosas se salieron de control, ya no sé qué más hacer, sinceramente yo…-.

-Rarity, no estás sola-. Moonlight tomó una de las manos de Rarity, y la miró fijamente regalándole una sonrisa llena de amistad. Ella también sabía lo que era estar desesperada, sabía lo mucho que duele estar sola, o pensar que lo estás. Era doloroso gritar y no ser escuchada, ser pisoteada una y otra vez.

-Gracias-. Lo dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón, dejando salir unas lágrimas de esos ojos que parecían haber derramado más antes.

-En cuanto a lo que pediste, ya tengo lo que necesitábamos para deshacernos de Polomare-.

-Así que sí fue ella-. Lo dijo realmente dolida, después de haber pasado tantas cosas juntas, la consideraba una buena compañera en su afición, y saber que fue traicionada le hacía sentir realmente triste. Tal vez no eran amigas, pero le tenía cierto aprecio.

-No pareces del todo feliz-.

-No, claro que no. Todo esto, Trenderhoof, Suri, AJ… acabo de recordar algo, el día cuando nos conocimos-. Los zafiros de Rarity brillaron al recordar esa vez.

-Tú, definitivamente no tienes gusto con los chicos-. Rió un poco Moonlight, después sorbió un poco de su bebida favorita.

-Tienes razón-.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-Dime-.

-¿Por qué andabas con aquél tipo? Ese tal…-.

-¿Blueblood?-. Rarity giró los ojos tratando de recordar bien el motivo por el cual salió con un arrogante como lo era él. -La verdad no lo recuerdo. Es decir, sí recuerdo, pero a la vez se me hace incomprensible ahora (risita)-. Tomó un poco más de esa bebida, para pedir otra más. -Creo que fue que en ese momento todo brillaba ante mis ojos, había descubierto lo que realmente me apasiona en esta vida, y quería seguir descubriendo más de eso. Además en ese entonces realmente era una tonta, y él un aprovechado, y me dejé cautivar por su carisma, para después darme cuenta de que era un patán. Pero realmente tengo que dar gracias a que te cruzaste esa vez para hacerme ver esa gran verdad. Sin ti, tal vez y todavía seguiría con él-.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres a AJ? Entonces ¿por qué andar con alguien que no amas?-. Esa duda era muy profunda dentro del corazón de Moonlight, que estaba en un predicamento desde hace tiempo. Quería conocer los motivos de alguien que estuviera en una situación similar.

-Amar es una palabra muy grande desde mi punto de vista. Es cierto, quiero con locura a AJ, sin embargo, hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser. ¡La amo! pero es por eso que me retengo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Mis padres son muy conservadores en cuanto a eso, y jamás aceptarían que anduviera con AJ, o más bien con una mujer-.

-Ya veo-. Hubo un pequeño silencio en esa conversación. -¿Es por eso que andas con cualquier chico?-.

-Eso duele si lo dices de esa manera-.

-Lo siento-.

-(risita) Pero tienes razón, pareciera que es así. Pero te puedo decir a mi defensa que, tengo mis propias razones para hacer lo que hago, aunque sea algo estúpido, quiero… yo realmente quiero…-. Rarity comenzaba a trastabillar, como si estuviera divagando entre sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¡Moonlight!-.

-¿Dime?-.

-¿Por qué tener sexo es tan placentero?-.

-Bueno… ¿disculpa?-. Al caer en cuenta el tipo de pregunta que le hacía su amiga más recatada la descolocó un poco, no se lo esperaba.

-Lo siento, es algo que le vengo dando vueltas desde hace tiempo. Es algo que no logro entender, siempre pensé que era algo maravilloso cuando las demás chicas comentaban lo bien que se sintió cuando lo hicieron, y siempre pensé que mi primera vez iba a ser, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿especial?-.

-¿No fue así?-.

-No exactamente-. Rarity quedó un poco pensativa, debía aclarar sus pensamientos, pues parecía que estaba divagando más de la cuenta. -Es decir, siempre creí que iba a ser diferente del cómo fue. Se sintió completamente diferente a lo que esperaba-.

-¿No te gustó?-.

-No es eso, sí me gustó, es sólo que, no se sintió como yo creía que sería. Siempre creí que era algo… más intenso-.

-Tal vez sea porque no lo has hecho realmente-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-A que hay una diferencia en "hacerlo" por curiosidad o por compromiso, a "hacerlo" porque realmente te quieres acercar a esa persona. Tal vez tengan que ver todos esos procesos químicos que activan diversas sensaciones en el cuerpo, pero también tiene que ver el alma-.

-¿Por qué el alma? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el placer?-.

-Todo y más. Es como si buscaras realmente tu otra mitad, es como si extendieras esa parte tuya para lograr entrelazarte con esa otra persona, y poder estar completos, aunque sea por un momento. No sé cómo explicarlo realmente. Es sólo que, así es como yo lo siento. Es una plenitud muy extraña, pero muy reconfortante-.

-¿Ya lo has sentido entonces?-.

-Sí-.

-¿Con Sunset?-.

Moonlight desvió un poco la mirada y agachó la cabeza, Rarity no sabía qué decir, daba por sentado tantas cosas, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que no debía haber preguntado eso, ni mucho menos saberlo. Bueno, no era como si se lo fuera a decir a Sunset, es sólo que ella era su amiga. Su amiga.

-No-. Moonlight sorbió rápidamente lo que le quedaba del trago y pidió otro, parecía que iba a tardar más de lo que esperaba. -Yo, ella, aún no…-.

-Entiendo-. No quería saber más detalles, por alguna razón no quería saberlo, en otras ocasiones tal vez sí, pero escuchar eso le resultaba un tanto bochornoso por alguna razón.

-Tal vez tu y yo seamos más parecidas de lo que parece. Es decir, también estuve en una situación similar-.

-¿A qué te refieres querida?-.

-A que yo también tuve un amor al que todos se opusieron-. Una sonrisa sincera salió de sus labios, hacía ya tanto tiempo que no hablaba de ese amor pasado. -Y también en ese tiempo tuve a tres amigas que me apoyaron en todo incondicionalmente-.

-Eso es maravilloso-.

-Lo es-. Hubo otro silencio tranquilo en medio de la plática. -Tal vez, si llegases a "conectar" con AJ sabrías de esa plenitud de la que te hablo-.

-Bueno…-.

-¿Rarity? ¿Hay algo que no me has contado aún?-.

-Bueno, verás. Tal vez Sunset ya te dijo que hubo una pelea entre nosotras hace unas horas atrás-.

-Sí, me lo dijo. Me comentó que AJ se salió de control, aunque no me quiso decir bien porqué fue, aunque realmente yo ya lo sé, es sólo que ella es muy discreta de cuando se trata de "intimidad"-. Guiñándole el ojo para lo último dicho.

-Entiendo. Sunset, realmente es una buena amiga. Puede que al principio no nos llevásemos bien, pero al final ha sido una fiel amiga-. El corazón de Rarity sintió un muy placentero calor que tanto le hacía falta. -Sí, AJ me dijo muchas cosas que me hirieron en ese momento. Yo, Moonlight, créeme cuando te digo que yo no quería hacerle este daño, pero ella es tan cabeza dura que sólo me complica las cosas. Yo, yo sólo quería tener una convivencia tranquila con ella, quería que fuéramos otra vez esas niñas que jugaban en Sweet Apple Acres, quería que nuestra amistad perdurara. El amor se acaba, por eso no quería enamorarme más de ella, ni ella de mi. Intenté olvidarla, intenté realmente llevarme como antes con ella, no quería que lo nuestro acabara en un desamor. Quería poder decirle adiós con una sonrisa sincera. Pero hoy me gritó muchas cosas que no soy, yo sólo quería estar sola, quería estar sola con mi dolor, y nuevamente como sólo ella sabe llega y me vuelve a torturar. No pudiendo más controlar mis deseos me salí de mí misma y mi faceta de chica perfecta y la besé, la besé como siempre quise hacerlo, la besé sin remordimiento, la besé de la manera en cómo aprendí a hacerlo, y a la vez ahí aprendí a besarla. No pude controlar todo el deseo que guardaba en mi interior, y al parecer ella tampoco-.

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces por qué no te veo feliz? ¿Lo hicieron, cierto?-. Esa duda no se quedaría en su cabeza. No después de haber pasado por tanto.

-Quería hacerlo. Ella también quería, aunque quería dárselas de dura, pero el deseo es algo que no se puede ocultar tan fácilmente. Pero al mirarla, y al mirarme, me di cuenta de algo. De pronto entendí la preocupación de Sunset días atrás-. Y en ese momento Rarity se dio un golpe mental, otra vez había dicho algo que no debía de haber dicho, pero ya era tarde para retratares de eso.

-¿Qué pasa con Sunset?-.

-(suspiro) Bueno, ella… Moonlight, seamos sinceras ¿quieres?-. Moonlight sólo asintió un poco perturbada. -Ambas sabemos, o más bien, yo sé que no tienes, o tuviste una vida muy… ¿como decirlo? ¿tranquila? en cuanto a lo romántico, se te nota que eres una persona muy "activa". Y eso es justamente lo que le preocupa a Sunset. Querida, casi me pregunta que con cuantas lo habías hecho-.

-Entiendo-. Moonlight sabía que Sunset no era para nada tonta, y aunque sabía que estaba equivocada, no podía reprimir su angustia, al pensar que Sunset pensaba cosas que no eran. -¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con AJ?-. Después de todo lo que pasó, no se sentía tan asertiva como otras veces.

-Que cuando la vi, y nuestras miradas se toparon, no pude ignorar su duda. La misma que tenía Sunset, la veía plasmada en su rostro. No quería, pero a la vez sí quería, pero no así. La amo con tanta locura, que sólo ahora me atrevo a decirlo, que no quería que se sintiera sucia, no como yo me siento-.

La platica estaba llegando a su punto máximo.

-Entonces ¿por eso es que fuiste a esa zona?-.

-Yo, yo sólo salí de esa habitación, tenía mucha vergüenza de mí misma. Tenía tanto dolor, tanto coraje contra mi misma que sólo pude salir corriendo como loca. Cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a ese lugar-.

"Desesperación"

-Entiendo-.

-Aparte, ahora tengo otro problema-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-Mis padres me vieron entrar a ese hotel con AJ-.

...

Applejack había llegado tarde a casa, y se había llevado una gran riña por parte de la Abuela Smith, que no se imaginaba para nada de dónde venía su querida nieta testaruda. Después de haber escuchado todo el regaño de la abuela subió lentamente por las escaleras, sintiéndose más ligera de lo normal. No se sentía para nada ella, se sentía realmente extraña y confundida.

No sabía cómo es que le había dicho tantas cosas a Rarity, la había herido directamente sin medir las consecuencias. Pero con esa chica extravagante nada puede resultar normal, ni mucho menos por todo el sentimiento que tenía guardado hacía ella. Que después de tanto correr y alcanzarla, pensando que sus sentimientos por fin estaban conectando nuevamente ella se va de su lado.

No sabía qué había salido mal. Para empezar no sabía cómo definir el momento y el lugar donde estaba con Rarity, esa fue su primera vez en un lugar así. Ella siempre había sido criada en el campo para el campo, con los valores que se ensañan en éste, por lo tanto, cosas citadinas o juveniles no se le daban para nada, ganando una reputación nada favorable en la escuela. Sabía que todos se burlaban a sus espaldas por no ser moderna, pero no pensaba mentirse a sí misma, y volver a caer en una falacia hacia su persona. Sabía de antemano que era inocente para ciertas cosas, por lo que realmente nunca pensó terminar en un hotel con Rarity. Ni siquiera en sus sueños más perturbadores se presentó esa posibilidad, ella era una persona muy pura.

Cuando por fin había alcanzado a Rarity, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era disculparse por su actitud anterior, hacerlo como siempre lo había hecho antes, pero al mirarla a los ojos, al mirar sus hombros descubiertos, y ese sudor recorriendo su figura no pudo reprimirse más. Sus ojos siempre frescos y limpios se vieron perturbados por un sentimiento incomprensible para ella, y fue algo que Rarity notó enseguida. Que queriendo huir de ahí nuevamente no pudo, ni tampoco pudo hacer nada en contra de la fuerza de una Apple, estaba a merced de esos ojos llenos de deseo hacia ella, y era algo que no podía soportar. Sabía que, hiciera lo que hiciera iba a estar mal, correr era como negarse a sí misma y renegar de su lazo con AJ, pero quedarse era correr el riesgo de caer en un abismo incluso más profundo del que ya estaba.

Los corazones de ambas se agitaron mucho al mirarse fijamente, y así como Rarity tenía un encanto lo tenía también AJ. Con ese sombrero un poco desacomodado por tanto correr junto con su ropa, y ese cabello brillante rubio que se le pegaba un poco al rostro por el sudor, esas piernas largas y fuertes, esas caderas, esos brazos fuertes y ese pecho que se hinchaba para poder recobrar el aliento perdido, la hacía ver realmente bella. Ante los ojos azules de Rarity, la belleza de AJ era incuestionable, y daba gracias que cierta belleza estuviera oculta tras una chica trabajadora y un poco descuidada, porque sin duda ardería en celos constantemente.

Ambas chicas se encontraban por fin, después de tanto caminar, de tanto sufrir y olvidar, sus corazones por fin estaban conectando, pero los caminos de ambas estaban muy lejos de poder siquiera cruzarse.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, AJ con la mirada le sugirió a Rarity un mejor lugar para poder "hablar" tranquilamente, todo lo demás se volvió tan confuso como sus sentimientos justo ahora. Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar besando de manera demencial a Rarity, que no se quedó atrás, devolviéndole incluso con más intensidad esos besos, que estaban yendo en otra dirección. Sin poder controlar sus propios deseos dignos de su edad, se vieron entrando con gran deseo a la habitación, que nada más cerrar la puerta, AJ tomó entre sus brazos a Rarity, y la cargó hasta la cama, donde la arrojó con enorme ansia en su corazón.

Algo le decía que parara, que esto le iba a resulta incluso más doloroso que el desamor sufrido, que esto que estaba a punto de suceder no era correcto. Pero siendo como es no escuchó, sólo escuchó lo que quería escuchar, no necesitaba más. Su oportunidad era ahora.

Por algo Abuela Smith siempre le decía que dejarse llevar por sus deseos le atraería consecuencias. Nunca pensó que esa lección sobre robarse una tarta de la cocina se pudiese aplicar en el presente, pero pensándolo con más detenimiento, esto era incluso más serio que una simple tarta robada de la cocina de la abuela.

Mientras subía las escaleras pesadamente, sus pensamientos estaban muy arremolinados. Su corazón dolía, quería echarse a llorar en el regazo de su querida abuela, pero era algo que no podía simplemente contar, por alguna razón se sentía avergonzada.

Al llegar a su habitación se apresuró a entrar, dejando bien cerrada la puerta atrás para después saltar a su cama. No quería saber más, no quería seguir pensando más. Pero era algo que simplemente se le hacía imposible, y más sintiendo el fuerte olor de Rarity que se había adherido a ella.

Cerrando sus ojos, pudo casi visualizar es figura esbelta, casi perfecta, tan tierna y hermosa a la vez. Pensando hacía sus adentros que cuando fuera adulta, Rarity sería incluso más hermosa de lo que ya era. Sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba de sólo pensando, sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba de manera extraña. Sintiendo como sus yemas de los dedos palpitaban. Sus labios ardían. Esos besos que le dio Rarity eran demasiado intensos.

Intensidad. De sólo recordarlo le daba una rabia incluso más incontrolable que antes.

Al momento de alzar sus ojos para ver con mayor detenimiento, de pronto todas esas imágenes de Rarity siendo poseída por más cuerpos, por más personas que no eran ella. Eso le dolía y mucho.

No supo ni cuál fue su cara en ese momento, pero sabía que no había sido una muy feliz, no después de volver a enfocar a una Rarity completamente desolada. La había rechazado, había rechazado de manera intensa a Rarity. Habían llegado al fondo del abismo y se habían perdido juntas, tal vez para no volverse a encontrar.

No podía pensar en otra cosa, dolía mucho, tanto que no podía disimular su propia decepción. Esa que sólo se tiene cuando uno se siente traicionado. Por más absurdo que pareciera, se sentía traicionada por Rarity. Y más ahora que sabía que siempre habían tenido los mismos sentimientos la una por la otra. Entonces ¿por qué?

Durante esos momentos no dijeron palabra alguna, sólo sus ojos expresaban lo que realmente sentían en el interior.

AJ se dio la media vuelta en su cama, tratando de borrar esos acontecimientos de su memoria, pero le era imposible. Se sentía incluso más destrozada, pensando en tantas cosas. Pensando en que había sido una verdadera estúpida al estar enamorada de esa traidora. Pero aún así, traidora y todo, la quería, la quería tanto que dolía.

Sus lagrimas por fin se comenzaron a asomar y rodar por sus pecosas mejillas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había llorado de esa manera. Lloraba cual cría que se siente sola y desorientada, lloraba cual niño no encuentra a sus padres. Lloraba desoladamente y en silencio, no quería ser una molestia para los demás.

Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan cobarde hubiera podido sostener el brazo de Rarity en ese momento. Tal vez si hubiera sido más valiente hubiera tratado de quedarse con ella, aunque doliera, todas las heridas curan, y la suya lo haría eventualmente. Tal vez si no se hubiera autocompadecido la hubiera abrazado, y le habría susurrado todo lo que sentía en ese momento y desde hacía ya tanto. Tal vez de haber sido más asertiva en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta del gran daño que le estaba causando a Rarity sus propios prejuicios.

Prejuicios. Si hacía memoria podía ver a una Rarity que la aceptaba tal cual era, con su suciedad y su falta de interés hacía la moda. Si miraba atrás y veía todo en tercera persona, podía darse cuenta de que Rarity le había dado tantas señales de sus propios sentimientos, que ella simplemente lo tomaba como maneras dramáticas de ella para llamar la atención, lastimándola en el proceso, tal vez por eso es que nunca se había percatado de eso. En su ingenua mente nunca hubo una sola idea de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, para ella eso no era posible, siendo Rarity tan casi perfecta. Ella misma la había puesto en un pedestal tan alto, para tener una excusa para nunca enfrentar sus propios sentimientos. La había puesto tan alto que perdió de vista a la verdadera Rarity. La había puesto tan alto que nunca quiso ver nada.

Pero aún así, a pesar de haber sido una bruta completa, y una verdadera terca e inconsciente, no podía caber en su cabeza la dimensión de la traición de Rarity. No cabía en su cabeza la decisión que había tomado Rarity para nunca darle una oportunidad, aún sintiendo lo mismo. A pesar de haber estado conectadas por un cariño más allá, Rarity había optado por otras cosas, pasándola a ella por encima. Era algo que no podía siquiera asimilar.

Estaba enojada, estaba dolida. Se querían, Rarity correspondía con igual incluso más fervor a sus sentimientos, y aún así ella… Ella había elegido a otras personas en vez de ella, pero ¿por qué?

Lágrima tras lágrima salía, salía para desvanecerse en sus mejillas, y terminar su recorrido mojando su almohada. Se supone que no tenía porqué terminar así la velada. Se suponía tantas cosas, pero esta era su realidad. Otra vez había terminado con el corazón roto, y una vez más no había nadie que la pudiera apoyar, o decir algo, decirle que ella valía más que todo, que ella era merecedora. Que ella lo valía.

...

Al regresar nuevamente al departamento de Sunset, se dirigió de manera silenciosa hacía la cama, para ver que Sunset seguía dormida. Al parecer Sunset tenía el sueño pesado, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

No quería ocultarle más cosas de lo que ya hacía a su actual pareja, quería contarle todo de una vez por todas y librarse de toda esa culpa que tenía dentro del corazón, pero por otra parte no quería perderla. Eso sería casi tan doloroso que haber perdido a Midnight, y no creía que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para soportarlo.

-¿Moonlight?-.

Moonlight se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Sunset nombrando su nombre, con cierto tono de duda. Se acercó más hacía la cama, y se sentó a un lado de para estar más cerca de Sunset, que se veía simplemente hermosa tratando de tapar con las sábanas su cuerpo desnudo.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?-. Moonlight le acarició la mejilla delicadamente, mientras miraba discretamente el cuerpo de Sunset.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-. Los ojos cían mostraban una clara emoción de duda, con un poco de enojo y algo parecido a la frustración. Al despertar Sunset sintió que hacía falta algo a su lado, y cual fue su sorpresa que Moonlight no estaba en el departamento, dejándola con una angustia digna de Shimmer, pesando todas las posibilidades de haberla dejado ahí sola y aparte desnuda.

-Lo siento-. Trataba de sonar tranquila, trataba de tranquilizar las dudas crecientes en su Sunset, pero la mano de Sunset paró la mano de Moonlight para que dejara de acariciarle su mejilla. Estaba un poco enojada.

-Contesta… por favor-. Susurró, tratando de ocultar la enorme angustia de pensar que algo malo había pasado para que Moonlight no estuviese a su lado.

-Lo siento Sunset, pasó una emergencia y tuve que salir-.

-¿Qué clase de emergencia?-. Sonaba serio el asunto.

-Fue Rarity la que me llamó-.

-¿Rarity? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-. No sabía si sentir alivio o angustia.

-Cuando me llamó estaba en la zona roja de la ciudad. Por lo que tuve que ir rápidamente por ella-.

-Pero ¿qué hacía en esa zona Rarity? Ella no es de las que va a esos lugares-.

-Supongo que las cosas se le salieron un poco de control-.

-Moonlight, a ella no es de las que se les "sale un poco de control" las cosas-.

-Tienes razón-.

-Me estás ocultando algo, ¿cierto?-.

-Más que ocultarlo, no sé si yo sea quien te deba dar una explicación-. Moonlight no quería sonar brusca ni nada por el estilo, Rarity le había confiado algo muy íntimo, y no se sentía cómoda contándole ni siquiera a Sunset lo que pasaba con su amiga. -Pero creo que, tú eres la indicada para ayudarla-. Dijo, regalándole una sonrisa, tratando de quitar toda duda en su querida Sunset.

-Tonta, me tenías preocupada-. Sunset recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Moonlight, que se recostó nuevamente para abrazar a Sunset.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención-. La abrazó nuevamente, para darle su calor protector envuelto de un cariño infinito.

...

Lejos, en otro mundo, se encontraba Twlight Sparkle, una nueva princesa en Equestria, que había logrado proezas en la magia, y más en la catalogada magia de la amistad. Había logrado derrotar a Nightmare Moon con la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía, al igual que a Discord, y había sido pieza importante para defender el reino de cristal contra el Rey Sombra, sin contar con la batalla contra Tirek. Sin dudas, había logrado bastante, pero gran parte de su éxito era por sus amigas fieles.

Gracias a la amistad de esas singulares yeguas había logrado llegar bastante lejos, y les estaba enormemente agradecida. Pero había una yegua convertida en humana que también le había ayudado a convertirse en la princesa que es ahora. Si esa yegua no se hubiera robado la corona de Twilight, y la hubiera obligado a ir a ese otro mundo, no hubiera obtenido la lección sobre el liderazgo que obtuve de la mano de Sunset Shimmer.

También, gracias a Sunset, Twilight se dio cuenta de cómo derrotar a la temibles sirenas, haciendo uso nuevamente de la magia más poderosa conocida hasta ese momento.

Y hablando de las sirenas, Twilight aún no hallaba algo que le ayudara a comprender su naturaleza. Había ido al castillo de las hermanas, había hecho que la gran mayoría de los libros los transportaran a su nuevo castillo. Había leído sin parar, incluso había intentando recursos desesperados, como ir con Zecora en busca de conocimiento ancestral y nada. No había logrado conseguir nada que le ayudara.

Y ahora se encontraba rumbo a Canterlot, capital de Equestria, en busca de la fuente de conocimiento más antigua, y que además vivía. Celestia.

Por experiencia propia, y también por sugerencia de Rainbow, se fue en tren. Y no es porque sea mala volando ni nada por el estilo, pero según Rainbow aún le hacía falta más condición para poder llegar a Canterlot por ala propia. Y ella también debía reconocer que lo suyo no era volar. Había nacido terrestre, y prefería el suelo. Bueno, sí, era fatal volando, pero era algo que no quería admitir aún, no frente a la burlona de Dash, y dadas las variadas malas experiencias aéreas, prefería salvaguardar su integridad física lo mejor posible.

Durante su trayectoria a la capital abrió el libro, ojeando una a una las hojas del libro donde compartía correspondencia con Shimmer, su nueva amiga, y hasta cierto punto, alumna. Pero era algo reciproco. Ambas eran alumnas y maestras, ambas compartían y aprendían la una de la otra. Amistad entre cerebritos, definido así por Rainbow Dash y Applejack.

La última carta que le había enviado Sunset, trataba de la desaparición de Moonlight, la actual pareja de Sunset. También hablaba de lo preocupada que se sentía por haberse encontrado con las sirenas, que aunque dieron señales de no poseer más magia con la cual dañar a los demás, aún así se les seguía haciendo peligrosas. Y Twilight concordaba completamente con ella. Durante su estadía en ese otro mundo pudo percatarse que la magia en ese lugar no se regía como Equestria, ahí la magia no fluía de manera constante como Equestria, sino más bien de manera ilógica e intermitentemente.

Leyendo se había encontrado que, aún se podían convertir en ponis sus amigas tras el espejo, y eso era algo no común. La magia había llegado a través de su corona. Entonces, otra duda había estado circulando por su cabeza, si los elementos de la armonía provenían del árbol de la armonía, y éste al no tener sus elementos con él, había estado en peligro, eso quería decir que ¿el otro mundo quedaría también sin magia, una vez que ésta se agotara? Puesto que el elemento de la armonía de la corona de Twilight estaba con el árbol ahora, y no en ese mundo, entonces sería lógico pensar que tarde o temprano los residuos que quedaron ahí se irían agotando, hasta que progresivamente se acábese del todo.

Habían muchas dudas en su cabeza, y pocas respuestas. No sabía ni por dónde empezar. Quería hablar rápidamente con Celestia, su antigua tutora de magia, sobre todas estas cosas, y siendo ella también una princesa no necesitaba audiencia para poder hablar con Celestia. Después de todo, no era tan malo ser princesa.

Al llegar a Canterlot se dirigió rápidamente al castillo, donde Celestia la estaba esperando. Cabe decir que, siendo Celestia una gobernante de lo más afable, y siempre radiante, había veces en las que se sentía sumamente aburrida en su puesto, donde sólo podía sonreír y escuchar largas quejas de otros ponis, cosa que le resultaba pesado, y más al estar por más de mil años en ese puesto. Así que la visita de Twilight siempre la entusiasmaba. Siempre había algo nuevo en esa princesa púrpura, siempre le llevaba algo más que sólo quejas o problemas. Con Twilight llegaba la aventura. Aventura que no sentía de hacía mucho.

-¿Tan feliz te hace la visita de Twilight Sparkle, hermana?-.

-¡Luna!-. Celestia se sobresaltó un poco sobre su trono, al no notar la presencia de su hermana menor, y más porque no esperaba que Luna estuviera despierta a esas horas, siendo ella, la princesa de la noche.

Luna se dirigía a paso tranquilo hacía el trono de Celestia, manteniendo la antigua postura real.

-Lo sentimos, no queríamos asustarte. Es sólo que escuchamos que la princesa Twilight Sparkle se dirigía hacía aquí, y queríamos ver que trae de nuevo. No creemos que venga sólo porque sí-. Soltó Luna sin ocultar sus propias intenciones. El interactuar con otros ponis le hacía sentir bien, y más por el hecho de haber estado encerrada por mil años sin contacto alguno.

-Sí, así es. La princesa Twilight se dirige hacía aquí. No creo que tarde mucho-.

-¿Y te ha dicho previamente a qué se debe su visita?-. Luna siempre trataba de ser formal, sin importara si estaba a solas con Celestia.

-En su carta me había comentado algo sobre criaturas mágicas antiguas-.

-¿Criaturas mágicas antiguas? ¿Está haciendo una nueva investigación sobre el estudio de seres mitológicos, o algo así?-.

-Más o menos-.

-¿Más o menos?-.

-Quiere saber sobre las criaturas llamadas "sirenas"-.

Luna no dijo más nada, con sólo escuchar de quiénes se trataban guardó silencio, pesando si debía retirarse o quedarse a escuchar sobre eso. Demasiada historia antigua, hechos duros y tristes. Demasiado tedio para alguien que recién se había despertado.

Twilight hizo acto de presencia en el salón del trono, caminando en recto hacía el trono, donde se encontraban las hermanas del día y de la noche respectivamente. Hubo un anuncio oficial por parte de un guardia, dando la bienvenida a la princesa del nuevo reino naciente. Y después Celestia les ordenó a los oficiales que las dejaran solas, pues debían de hablar.

Una vez desalojado el salón, Twilight se apresuró a abrazar a quien fue su tutora, y a la vez su segunda madre. Twilight adoraba a la princesa Celestia, y ésta a ella. Luna sólo se quedaba a un lado de la escena con actitud estoica, las cosas afectuosas no se le daban, así que mejor quedarse fuera de esa escena.

-Princesa Celestia, ¡es un gusto verla!-. Saludó con entusiasmos Twilight, para después desviar la mirada y enfocar a Luna. -¡Es un gusto verla a usted también Princesa Luna!-.

-Deja los formalismos Twilight Sparkle, ¡es un gusto verte de nuevo!-. Dijo casi secamente Luna, aunque trataba de sonar lo más afable posible.

Celestia sólo se limitó a ignorar a su hermana huraña, y veía con emoción a Twilight, esperando escuchar sus dudas. Twilight prosiguió con sus dudas y teorías de las posibles causas sobre las criaturas mitológicas. Les contó con detalle, omitiendo claro está el romance de Shimmer, y concentrándose en las sirenas cerca del portal. Celestia escuchaba atentamente la historia de Twilight, esperando serle de ayuda alguna, y que su viaje no fuese en vano. Luna por su parte se mantenía casi indiferente. Pero dentro de esos ojos serios, analizaba con atención la historia que les traía la Princesa de la Amistad, evitando mostrar emoción alguna ante los hechos expuestos por Twilight.

Al concluir la historia, las hermanas quedaron un breve silencio, analizando desde sus puntos de vista, la historia de Twilight. Tal y como lo sentía Twilight, Celestia y Luna coincidieron en que era raro que las sirenas anduvieran rondando por el portal, conociendo de antemano que ellas no sabían que ese era el portal hacía Equestria.

Celestia, siendo tan antigua como la historia misma, le contó a puerta cerrada a Twilight la historia tras el pueblo de las sirenas, le contó la historia de sus habitantes, le contó lo que había visto y vivido con ese pueblo. Twilight escuchaba con gran asombro y quietud desde su lugar, Luna sólo veía de a ratos a Celestia, de a ratos a Twillight, para después quedar prendada de los vitrales del salón.

Al concluir la historia, Celestia le dio un aviso a Twilight, salvaguardar el portal, y también proteger a Sunset dándole esa información también. Aunque sin poderes, no sabían en realidad lo que planeaban esas sirenas, y debían de prever a toda costa cualquier levantamiento en su contra. Debían de protegerse de lo que no conocen.

Twilight dio las gracias a Celestia, y retornó hacía su hogar. No sin antes pasar a la gran biblioteca real, más precisamente al área exclusiva de Star Swirl, dónde se paseo por las estanterías, tratando de buscar algún libro útil. Siendo él el padre del hechizo amniomófico, y demás magia antigua, y contando con que él fue quién las desterró, debió de haber escrito algo sobre ellas más a fondo de lo que le contó Celestia. Él debió de haberlas conocido mejor, lo sentía así.

Pero por más que buscó y buscó, estantería tras estantería, no logró encontrar nada que le diera una pista. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida y regresar a Ponyville.

-No encontrarás nada aquí-.

La voz taciturna de Luna le sacó un gran susto, soltando un leve grito, al no notar la presencia de la princesa de la noche. Luna sólo suspiró.

-Pierdes tu tiempo aquí, Princesa Twilight Sparkle-. Dijo Luna tranquilamente, mientras le daba una ojeada al título de los libros.

-¿Qué hace aquí Princesa Luna? ¿Por qué me dice que es una pérdida de tiempo?-.

-Cada tarde venimos aquí, a ojear un poco, como casi nadie viene, siendo área restringida y todo, nos gusta estar aquí, mientras leemos algo de nuestro viejo amigo Star Swirl-.

-¿Usted y Star Swirl fueron amigos?-.

Luna sonrió, cosa rara en ella, y asintió amablemente. -Así es pequeña. Él y nosotras fuimos amigos muy cercanos, y te podemos decir que pese a todo lo que hizo y fue, era un chiflado en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sin dudas alguna, fue el unicornio más prolífico de todos los tiempos-. Decía Luna, mientras veía a través del tiempo con melancolía y orgullo combinados.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso sí que es…!-.

-¿Sorprendente? ¡Lo sé! ¡Nadie nos creería que fuimos viejos amigos!-.

-Pero ¿cómo es que se conocieron?-.

-Bueno, él era un joven mago en ese entonces, y nosotras, bueno, ya éramos la princesa de la noche. La verdad no recordamos bien como fue, pero fueron varias circunstancias que nos hicieron hacernos amigos. Una de esas cosas fue que nuestra magia era similar, y congeniamos enseguida. Lo segundo fue que en ese entonces teníamos a dos súbditas que eran sus amigas, y bueno, así nos conocimos mas o menos. Lo siento, soy mala contando historias-. Se disculpó Luna al no tener dotes para relatar algo, como las tenía su hermana.

-Aún así, es la historia más grandiosa que he escuchado de mi ídolo. ¡Es simplemente sorprendente! ¡Nunca creí que tuviera una fuente tan cerca para contarme cosas sobre ese grandioso unicornio!-. Los ojo de Twilight estaban llenos de brillos de esperanza, y emoción digna de un fan al escuchar que Luna había sido amiga cercana de su ídolo.

-Bueno, te sorprenderías de todas las historias que te puedo contar sobre tu amado Star Swirl el barbudo, y puede que tal vez desistas de tu fanatismo por él-. Luna le guiñó el ojo a Twilight, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, hacía tanto tiempo que no se desenvolvía con alguien de esa manera. Pero con Twilight siempre podía hablar sobre cosas variadas, siendo Twilight tan culta sobre todo tipo de campo, Luna se sentía cómoda hablando con ella, sin tener que explicar todo como a menudo lo hacía con otros.

Twilight soltó una risilla, al escuchar algo que no esperaba de su amado Star Swirl, quedando más encantada. -No lo creo-. Afirmó que su admiración por ese unicornio era incondicional.

Después de charlar un poco, Luna se disponía a marcharse, pensado que su hermana tenía razón, cada vez que está cerca Twilight hay siempre diversión. Pero Twilight tenía una duda en su mente.

-Princesa Luna-. La llamada de Twilight hizo que Luna se girara, para verla de frente. -¿Por qué no hay nada sobre las sirenas? Siendo él quién las desterró debió de haber escrito algo referentes a ellas, entonces… ¿por qué…?-.

-¿Por qué no hay nada, salvo una breve explicación de lo que eran, lo que supuestamente querían, y su final?-.

-¿Supuestamente?-.

Luna la miró fijamente, quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía, sentía que no era el lugar ni el momento para contarle o bien, contestar sus dudas, siendo ella la única que podía.

Luna se acercó de manera calma hacía Twilight, y se agachó para estar más cerca de su rostro, Twilight retrocedió un poco al sentir la cercanía de la Princesa de la Noche. Los ojos serios de Luna manifestaban una gran curiosidad sobre la alicornio púrpura, mientras que los ojos de Twilight observaban de cerca la belleza silenciosa de Luna.

-Ven esta noche a mis aposentos, queremos darte algo. Procura que no lo sepa nuestra hermana. Nos vemos hasta entonces, tenemos que levantar la luna, aprovecha ahora que nuestra hermana está ocupada bajando el sol-. Luna le guiñó nuevamente el ojo a una Twilight sorprendida por el acto, y que se ruborizó por la propuesta. No se esperaba una invitación por parte de Luna, siendo ésta un poco reservada. No sonaba algo que ella pediría, pero siendo que lo pidió de manera seria, como solía hacerlo, no podía denegar la invitación, y mucho menos sabiendo que probablemente Luna supiera más sobre las sirenas, o bien, le contaría más cosas sobre su ídolo.

Y así, con el corazón agitado y aún con el rubor en su rostro, se dirigió hacía los aposentos de Luna. Viendo cómo cambiaba la arquitectura y la decoración para dar a entender los dominios de ambas hermanas. Mientras iba caminando se dio cuenta que, al igual que en la parte de Celestia habían vitrales o cuadros conmemorativos, también los tenía Luna, siendo éstos de total ignorancia para Twilight, que apenas y los estaba detallando.

En esos espacios se contaban cosas sobre la misteriosa yegua de la noche, se contaban cosas que la mayoría desconocía. Con gran emoción detallaba sucesos, incluso hechos sobre la personalidad de Luna. En ellos se dejaba ver la bondad que tenía en su corazón, su sabiduría y benevolencia, todo esto olvidado por la gente, y por la historia que había quedado resentida con la Princesa Luna por lo ocurrido con Nightmare Moon. Twilight sentía pena dentro de su corazón, sentía empatía hacia esa solitaria gobernante que nadie intentaba comprender.

Pero hubo un vitral que le llamaba la atención. Era el más grande de todos, y no lograba entender porqué era así de grande, pues daba a entender que esa escena era la más importante dentro de la historia de Luna, pero también la más incomprensible. En ese cuadro se hallaba Luna como punto central de la historia, con sus alas extendidas dejaba caer los rayos de la luna sobre la tierra de Equestria, y a su lado se hallaban dos ponis más, que brillaban como estrellas, dando a entender la importancia para Luna. Un poni era un unicornio que hacía brillar su cuerno con su magia, y el otro poni era un pegaso que extendía sus alas. La imagen dejaba ver una Luna protectora, pero también protegida de alguna manera.

-¿Quiénes serían esos ponis?-. Se preguntaba Twilight, al nunca escuchar sobre esos ponis, tal vez y se trataba de un simbolismo y le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Luna no poseía guardias ni nada parecido como lo poseía Celestia. La única que vez que vio guardias personalizados para Luna fueron los pegaos que la llevaron esa noche de Nightmare Night a Ponyville, pero de ahí no recordada haberla visto con otros, ni siquiera con los mismos. Se le hacía raro que Luna no poseyera guardia real. Aunque ella tampoco los poseía si se ponía a pensar más sobre el asunto.

Twilight había divagado ya mucho sobre Luna, más de lo que ella había pensando. Así que sin querer perder más el tiempo, se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado a Luna. Al llegar ahí se acomodó en lo que sería la pequeña sala de estar de la habitación, y se acomodó en uno de los cojines que estaban al rededor de una mesita de estar, que no poseía ningún arreglo ni nada. Y si miraba con detenimiento podía ver que la habitación de la Princesa era un poco austero, era de color azul como su crin, con cortinas pesadas de color azul más oscuro, con una chimenea, una cama al centro sencilla, y una gran alfombra negra, y claro la mesita de estar en la que se encontraba ella ahora. No había más nada, ni un cuadro, ni una estantería que dejara ver un poco sobre su dueña. Tal vez Luna lo hacía apropósito, al no querer dar pistas sobre ella. O bien, no le interesaba para nada la decoración de interiores. En ese aspecto ellas dos se parecían bastante.

Twilight negó con la cabeza al si quiera pensar que tenía cosas en común con Luna. Por alguna razón le parecía incómodo pensar en eso. Estaba tan sumergida en sus teorías locas, que no se dio cuenta que Luna había entrado por su balcón. Es más, no se había dado cuenta que siempre estuvo en el balcón, pues desde ahí subía y bajaba la luna para sus habitantes.

-Vemos que has llegado Princesa Twilight Sparkle-.

Twilight dio un pequeño salto en su lugar por la repentina interrupción de Luna, mientras que ésta ya estaba acostumbrada a andar asustando a cuanto poni distraído se encontraba, incluyendo a su hermana Celestia.

-Twilight está bien-. Decía Twilight, dando a entender que podía llamarla sin su título oficial.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Es sólo que me siento más cómoda cuando me llaman Twilight. Además ser llamada princesa por otra princesa es algo…-. Trataba de explicar un poco avergonzada por su falta de formalidad ante estas cosas.

-Entendemos-. Soltó tranquilamente Luna, mientras se posesionaba enfrente de una nerviosa Twilight, quién nunca había estado tanto tiempo a solas con Luna, pues a penas y la conocía, ya que no habían tenido mucha convivencia.

-Relájate un poco, no pensamos comerte, al menos que no hayas traído dulces para compensarlo-. Decía en broma vieja por lo de la noche de Nightmare. Twilight sólo sonrió de manera tímida, pues lo que había escuchado podía mal interpretarse, tomando en cuenta que estaban solas en la habitación de Luna de manera muy íntima, aunque claro, sabía que Luna era muy seria como para entender eso último.

-Princesa Luna, ¿por qué…?-.

-Luna está bien, Twilight-.

-(risita) Lo siento, este… ¿Luna? ¿Por qué me quiere ver en su habitación… a solas?-. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué te pones nerviosa? No pensamos hacerte nada-. "Estos ponis que aún no confían en nosotras." -Te hemos pedido que nos acompañaras porque debemos darte algo que es de suma importancia, ni siquiera nuestra hermana sabe sobre el conocimiento que hoy te vamos a entregar-. Decía Luna mientras levitaba con su magia un libro, que parecía ser muy antiguo, hacía Twilight que estaba sorprendida por lo escuchado.

Al tomar entre sus cascos el libro pudo leer que el autor de ese libro era Star Swirl, su máximo ídolo, pero había otra cosa que le llamó la atención, el libro no era libro sino más bien su diario. Levantó la mirada confundida hacia Luna, que tenía su postura estoica como siempre.

-¿Pero por qué me lo das a mi? ¿Por que ni su hermana lo sabe?-.

-Porque fue el deseo enviado de nuestro viejo amigo, a quién no pudimos asistir en sus últimos momentos sobre este mundo. El contenido de éste libro podría cambiar el curso de la historia y de los hechos sobre ésta. El conocer lo que hoy, mi amigo y nosotras, te traemos puede ocasionar una gran conmoción. Dicho esto, entenderás que, no puedo dejar que nuestra hermana pose sus ojos sobre esto, la haría sentir mal en muchos sentidos-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Star Swirl previó que lo que está escrito no debe saberlo Celestia, es de máxima importancia que no dejes que nuestra hermana sepa de esto. Twilight Sparkle, lo que estás a punto de descubrir podría cambiar tu punto de vista sobre lo que has aprendido de nuestra hermana hasta ahora, ¿estás lista para enfrentar lo que está escrito?

Twilight se hallaba dubitativa sobre lo que tenía en sus cascos, era una gran responsabilidad la que recaería sobre sus hombros, y no estaba segura de poder estar a la altura. Ella no poseía la valentía que albergaba el corazón de Luna. Pero justo en medio de su indecisión, el casco de Luna se posó sobre su pequeño hombro, dándole fuerzas, y su apoyo también.

Con dudas y todo, Twilight decidió abrir el diario personal de Star Swirl, y se adentró a lo que el viejo unicornio había escrito al transcurrir su vida. Lo que leyeron sus ojos esa noche fue din duda impresionante y sin precedentes. Formulas y secretos de magia muy antigua y a niveles incluso más avanzados. Historias que no conocía, que llenaban los huecos históricos. Pero al llegar a la parte que le importaba sintió una gran y profunda conmoción. Lo que estaba escrito ahí no se lo esperaba.

Continuará…..


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight/Midnight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**XVII**_

_Y hubieron llantos, gritos y desesperación en medio de una noche. La noche más larga que jamás haya sentido la bella dama. Amigos, enemigos, todos dispersos y a la vez juntos. Confusión y amargura sentía muy dentro de sí misma. No sabía qué hacer, sólo esperar a que sus plegarias lograran alcanzar a sus estrellas._

* * *

Luna se removía en su cama, no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Ya iban bastantes noches que se sentía así de inquieta. Cada noche, desde hacía un tiempo atrás, tenía el mismo sueño, una y otra vez. Cada noche, al caer ella en su lecho para tratar de descansar, después de un agotador día en Canterlot High, ese sueño la atacaba, y cada vez con más furia. Y no sabía la razón de ese sueño, lo sentía tan real, tan vivo, que no podía más que quedar en vela lo que restaba de noche al tratar de calmar sus sentidos.

Cada noche gritaba, cada noche se sentía incluso con más temor que la anterior que ya había pasado. Por alguna razón se sentía muy perturbada, y no sabía más que hacer.

Lo único que le quedaba era enfrascarse en su rol como vice directora, y hacer todo el papeleo correspondiente, más aparte lo que le iba pidiendo su hermana Celestia durante la marcha del semestre.

Ya no recordaba lo que había sido de ella en sus tiempo más locos y libres. La loca Luna de la universidad se había perdido tras una montaña de deberes, y de pendientes de una escuela de mediana categoría en la que se había quedado estancada.

Sus únicas salidas de la realidad las tenía de la mano de su amigo Shining Armor, quién estaba en planes de formalizar su actual relación con su sobrina. Cada que podían iban a tomarse unas copas y a recordar sus locuras, y habían veces en las que Cadence se les unía, pues también poseía el alma libre de ambos.

Sentía que su cuerpo necesitaba de una copa, por lo menos para lograr calmar el malestar que le aquejaba el corazón. Y sabiendo que a esas horas, no podía contar con la presencia de Shining, decidió ir por cuenta propia. Tomando su automóvil modesto, se desplazó por las avenidas de esa pequeña ciudad.

La expresión de Luna era seria como siempre, las luces pasaban y se reflejaban en su rostro siempre serio. Los sonidos y las luces parecían no perturbarla en lo más mínimo. Era como si de cierta manera lo disfrutara. Disfrutaba mucho la noche, era un alma de nocturna. Disfrutaba del silencio y de la soledad, sabía apreciar la belleza de la tranquilidad que le ofrecía la noche, lejos de la banalidades cotidianas. Y aunque la noche era apremiante para quedarse en catarsis, y lograr un estado de total tranquilidad, un trago no le haría mal.

Sabía de antemano, que si su querida hermana se enteraba que se había ido de copas entre semana, ardería Troya. Lo bueno que no era día laboral. Pero hacía ya tanto tiempo que le daba igual eso, de todas maneras no quería permanecer por más tiempo en esa escuela mediocre por más tiempo. Quería salir y vivir.

Pronto llegó a su bar preferido de la ciudad. Era tranquilo y tenía un aire muy discreto, algo que era de su total gusto. El ambiente era agradable, servicial y limpio. No era demasiado ruidoso, tenían buena música, ambientación y buen servicio. Pero había algo por lo que más le gustaba, siendo ésta su debilidad.

-Veo que ha regresado profesora, ¿está bien que esté aquí?-. Se le acercó de inmediato una mesera de bonita, que apenas rozaba los veinte. Bonito rostro, cabello sedoso, y buena figura. Su sonrisa era amable, y su servicio muy eficaz.

-¿Cómo has estado Bitta? ¿Trabajando hasta tarde?- Luna le sonrió de manera amistosa, le encantaba esa chica tan llena de energía, energía que le hacía falta a ella. -No te preocupes, por una copa no pasa nada. Además es fin de semana-. Le sonrió tranquilamente, a lo que Bitta sólo le correspondió cordialmente el saludo.

-Usted no cambia profesora Luna-.

-Puedes decirme sólo Luna-.

-De acuerdo, ¿Luna?, ¿qué te traigo entonces?-.

-Mmm buena pregunta, bueno, por ahora lo mismo de siempre, ¿sí sabes cuál es, verdad?-.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya verás, te lo traigo enseguida! ¡Jefe! Una hamburguesa street y una cerveza-. Bitta se iba meneando las caderas de manera cautivamente, a lo que Luna sólo sonrió pensando en cómo habían cambiado tanto los jóvenes.

Luna había llegado a ese bar tranquilo por recomendación de Shining, que a su vez se lo había recomendado una vieja amiga.

"_Con que una vieja amiga ¿eh? Esto no le va a agradar a Cadence si se entera"_

Desde la primera vez que vino había quedado prendada del lugar. Le encantaban los bares, y no lo iba a negar, por más mortificación que le causara eso a Celestia, debía aceptar su lado salvaje y alcohólico. No podía culparla por su baja tolerancia. Celestia era muy intolerante al alcohol, y siendo más su orgullo mantener el control sobre todo, el alcohol le hacía perder su tan preciado control odiándolo tajantemente.

Pero Luna era diferente. A ella le gustaba divertirse. Fuera de la escuela, se quitaba esa mascara de seriedad, para dar entrada a una amante del alcohol y la diversión. Pero eso sí, aunque le gustara la diversión, también le gustaba disfrutar, así que trataba de ser lo más prudente posible, para poder saborear el momento.

Bitta se le acercó con una gran sonrisa, y le puso frente suyo su orden. Luna le agradeció, y de pronto una locura le vino a la mente.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas?-.

-Lo siento Luna, estoy trabajando-. Pero ni bien terminaba de decir, cuando se entromete el jefe, dándole permiso para para sentarse y tomar un descanso, en compañía de una bella dama y una cerveza.

-No te preocupes Bitta, a esta hora nadie se asoma por el local-.

-Pero jefe…-.

-No te preocupes-.

Luna sólo sonrió, adoraba cuando le daban la razón.

-Vamos, yo invito-. Dijo Luna tranquilamente, era algo que quería hacer de hacía ya bastante.

-¿En serio?-.

-Claro-

-Entonces voy a pedir lo mismo-.

Y así continuaron con una nueva plática. Desde que había llegado Luna a ese establecimiento se había quedado prendada del lugar, pero al conocer a Bitta algo más la movía a ir todas las veces que le fuera posible. Y no sabía porqué, desde que conoció a esa dulce chica algo en su ser comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

Al terminar de charlar junto con unas cuantas botellas de cerveza, Luna se disponía a irse, y también Bitta que ya había acabado con sus labores del día.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-.

-¿No es molestia?-.

-Claro que no-.

-Entonces, gracias-.

Ambas se dirigieron al carro estacionado de Luna, que al divisarlo, sentía un poco de pena, pues también le hubiera gustado impresionar un poco a la joven con un automóvil mejor, pero era lo que tenía en ese momento, y ya que la llevaba a donde quisiera no podía quejarse mucho.

Durante el recorrido hacía la casa de Bitta conversaron un poco más. Luna supo entonces que, la delicada Bitta tenía una banda de rock, algo que no se esperaba. Y al seguir escuchando más sobre los pasatiempos de ésta singular chica, se seguía sintiendo más atraída, seguía sintiendo incluso más curiosidad que la inicial.

Al llegar al hogar de Bitta, Luna dedujo que al ser un complejo de apartamentos debía de vivir sola, pues esos lotes eran pedidos mayormente por estudiantes de universidad, o parejas nuevas, pero nunca por familias grandes, por lo que dedujo que Bitta vivía sola.

-¿Podríamos quedar alguna vez?-. Dijo Luna con seriedad, lo recatada se había ido con los años, por lo tanto sabía de antemano que a su edad debía ser más directa, si quería llegar a algo.

Bitta la miró con sorpresa, para luego sonreírle de manera comprensiva. Parecía que llevaba esperando ya bastante por eso.

-¿Por qué no subimos y seguimos platicando?-.

-¿Estás segura?-. Sabía lo que eso implicaba.

-Claro, además, mañana no tienes trabajo, ¿cierto?-.

Luna sólo soltó un pequeño suspiro entre una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, para irse a aparcar, y acompañar a esa dulce joven en su noche.

...

La música sonaba fuerte en una habitación que se iluminaba por la luz de la noche. Desde hacía unas cuantas noches atrás, la luna brillaba con gran intensidad sobre el firmamento nocturno. Y aunque había estado lloviendo un poco, no impedía que la luz de la luna brillara con gran fuerza sobre el manto celestial. La música sonaba como solía hacerlo cuando algo bueno había pasado, Moonlight se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama revisando su vieja guitarra, y practicaba unos acordes, hacía ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tomado esa vieja guitarra. Se sentía con humor para practicar un poco.

-¿Pasó algo bueno, cierto?-.

-Sonata-.

Sonata había entrado en la habitación de Moonlight, sin tocar la puerta, se había vuelto una costumbre. Sonata caminó lentamente hacía la cama de Moonlight, mientras se acomodaba su largo cabello. Moonlight sólo siguió con lo suyo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sólo estoy practicando un poco, tenía ganas de tocar hoy-.

-Ya veo. Es la primera vez que te veo tocando un instrumento-.

-Tienes razón. ¿A que has venido Sonata?-.

-Yo sólo quería venir a verte, después de todo te has desaparecido casi todo el fin de semana. Adagio te extrañó-.

-¿Se molestó mucho Adagio?-.

-Ya sabes cómo es ella, ya se le pasará-.

-En verdad lo siento mucho, esto no es justo para ustedes-.

-Ni para ti-.

Moonlight desvió un poco la mirada, y siguió con su guitarra, mientras la música se escuchaba, envolviendo el ambiente.

-Sonata-.

-¿Dime?-.

-La otra noche me encontré con Midnight-.

-¡Oh por…! ¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí. Fue sólo un momento. Ella… ella ha cambiado-.

-Moonlight-.

-Me lo he estado preguntando, ¿por qué tenía que terminar todo así?-.

-Moonlight-.

-Yo… Ella… Ustedes, todo esto…-.

-¿Te empiezas a cansar?-.

-Sí. Me siento muy cansada Sonata. A veces me siento muy perdida ante todo esto, y no sé qué más hacer, aunque en realidad no puedo hacer nada-.

-Te equivocas. Sí hay algo que puedes hacer-.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Moonlight dejó de lado su guitarra para poner atención a Sonata.

-Ser feliz-.

Moonlight abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, y un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, se sentía realmente impresionada por el cariño que le daba Sonata sin pedir nada a cambio. Se sentía agradecida.

Pensar en todo eso, y al sentir la cercanía con la sirena, sintió que su corazón la transportaba tiempo atrás, cuando las cosas eran diferentes, y ella era otra persona. Recordando sus viejos tiempos, en los que era alguien diferente, muy diferente de lo que era ahora. Recordó cuando tenía un alma gemela, cuando los días eran cálidos, y parecía que el cielo siempre brillaba.

Recordó cuando corría sin temor al mañana. Su corazón dolía en melancolía al sólo recordar que todos esos días se fueron. Como flor que se marchita ante la llegada del otoño, y así como caen sus pétalos ante los vientos que soplan en su contra también cayeron sus días felices.

-¿Pasa algo Moonlight?-.

-Sólo recordaba aquellos tiempo en los que yo era alguien diferente-. Moonlight quedó en silencio mirando a través del tiempo, en sus pupilas carmines se reflejaba un deseo muy profundo ante la añoranza de lo perdido. -También, tu, Adagio y Aria eran diferentes-.

-Fueron días muy divertidos-.

-Sí que lo fueron-.

Una sonrisa con cariño se dibujó en los labios de Moonlight.

-Parece que has aprendido a vivir en este mundo Moonlight-.

No hubo respuesta.

-Sunset Shimmer te está cambiando. Es como si… ya no te doliera tanto el pasado-.

Moonlight reflexionó sobre lo dicho por Sonata y encontraba que podía tener razón. Desde que estaba con Sunset, y al compartir sus días a días se sentía ya no tan sola como antes. Quería a las sirenas, pero amaba a Sunset, eran diferentes los sentimientos para ambas partes. Y eso nunca tuvo duda dentro de su corazón. Sus sentimientos hacía Sunset eran genuinos, aunque podría parecer lo contrario. Desde que esa pequeña mano de Sunset la sostenía se sentía con un calor recorriéndole el ser entero, regalándole la calidez de un sentimiento que ella atesoraba muy bien. Y aunque probablemente perdiera a Sunset, no la dejaría de amar, y nunca olvidaría lo mucho que le había enseñado a ella Sunset. Ella había aprendido a amar con Sunset Shimmer.

Una sonrisa soñadora salió desde lo más profundo de Moonlight, suspiró un poco, dejando salir lo que le aquejaba, y miró hacía la ventana donde se podía apreciar la belleza de la luna. -Tienes razón. Ya no duele tanto como antes. Todo gracias a Sunset-.

Sonata sólo la miraba con atención, percibiendo y procesando lo que trataba de transmitirle esa noche Moonlight. Sabía que era de gran importancia guardar eso en su memoria, pues el futuro no era prometedor.

...

Una nueva semana laboral se abría espacio bajo unos nubarrones, que amenazaban constantemente a la ciudad. El otoño había entrado ya desde hacía tiempo. Y ahora se estaban preparando para el invierno, que en poco tiempo llegaría.

Moonlight se dirigía a velocidad tranquila en busca de Sunset. Pero antes haría una parada, tenía que comprar unas cuantas cosas antes de encontrarse con Sunset, pues habían quedado en que ella llevaría los ingredientes para el desayuno. Según Sunset, las veces que ha comido fuera con Moonlight han sido lo suficientes como para hacerla engordar, y aunque Moonlight insiriera en que se veía igual, ella igual no quiso escucharla.

Se paró en una tienda que le gustaba, habían siempre productos frescos y a buen precio. Llevaría un gran surtido de vegetales, avena y un poco de pan. Sabía que Sunset era vegana, y de hecho también ella lo era, por lo que no tendrían problema con los alimentos.

Al entrar en el establecimiento, se apresuró a tomar su mandando para irse rápido, no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo en un lugar, solía desesperarse rápidamente en una tienda.

Al salir del establecimiento se topó con quien menos se esperaría toparse esa mañana. Era una sensación rara encontrarla de esa manera y con esa forma, y también era una rara sensación verla acompañada. Casi estuvo a punto de darle una reverencia, pero se contuvo.

-¡Hola Moonlight!-.

-Hola Bitta-. Tratando de sonar de lo más tranquila posible, aunque dentro de su ser había una gran expresión de asombro e incomodidad.

Luna que se hallaba a un lado de Bitta también sintió un poco de bochorno, el encontrarse con una alumna, mientras ella andaba de compras con Bitta. Aunque no eran nada de alguna manera se sentía incómoda con haberse encontrado con una alumna.

-Moonlight, te presento a Luna, Luna ella es Moonlight, ya te había hablado de ella, ella solía estar en nuestra banda-.

-Así que tu eres esa chica de la que tanto habla Bitta. Es un placer Moonlight-.

La aludida sólo logró recomponerse tras unos breves segundos. Después volvió a su expresión normal, sonriéndole como si nada a Luna, no quería incomodarla en lo más mínimo, aunque probablemente más tarde tendría problemas por ese encuentro.

Moonlight se despidió cortésmente de Bitta, y le dio una mirada rápida a Luna, mientras que ésta le correspondía con un "hablaremos luego". Se dirigió rápidamente a su auto, y no por miedo al reciente encuentro, sino más bien porque a Sunset aún no se le bajaba el enfado de la noche anterior, así que Moonlight trataba de no hacerla enojar más apurándose en llegar con el desayuno.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Ambas chicas platicaban de manera tranquila mientras ingerían su desayuno. Durante su platica salió a colación el asunto del fin de año y de semestre. Las cosas que podían hacer durante sus vacaciones invernales. Era algo con lo que llevaba tiempo pensando Sunset.

Al terminar el desayuno se dirigieron hacía la escuela, en donde se encontraban ya sus amigas. Todas estaban, a excepción de una. Rarity.

Moonlight miró de reojo a Sunset, y ésta a ella, sabiendo en qué condiciones estaría, sabiendo de antemano ciertos detalles que daban por sentadas tantas cosas. Sunset le dio una señal a Moonlight para que ésta fuera a buscarla, a pesar de todo se seguía preocupando mucho por Rarity.

Moonlight se disculpó con las demás chicas y se retiró, no sin antes voltear a ver a Applejack, que parecía más ida que de costumbre. Hecho que la consternó un poco, dadas las actitudes anteriores llenas de ira, estas eran ahora muy tranquilas, nada como ella. Tal vez, después de todo sí fue un golpe muy duro para la terca vaquera.

Justo iba a buscar a Rarity cuando ella entra justamente para toparse de frente. Moonlight se alegró en el fondo de que la bella amiga se encontrara bien, por así decirlo. Pero al verla fijamente notaba que algo anda mal con su mejilla izquierda, parecía un poco más oscura de lo normal para tan blanca piel, y también estaba un poco inflamada para su consternación.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?-.

-¿De qué hablas querida? Nada me ha pasado en mi mejilla, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-. Rarity trataba de sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero su voz salía un poco forzada, y un poco chillona, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

Moonlight se acercó más, y le puso la mano sobre esa mejilla, que nada más al contacto dolió. Rarity no pudo siquiera disimular el dolor, no era buena disimulándolo.

-¿Te golpearon tus padres?-.

-Es lo mínimo que me merezco-.

-Eso no es cierto Rare-.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No valgo nada! ¡Sólo mírame! ¡Antes solía ser alguien, pero ahora no soy nada! ¡Todo lo que había logrado! ¡Todo lo que había hecho se ha ido por la borda! ¡Todos se burlan de mi! ¿Sabes lo qué dicen de mi? "Mira ahí va la cualquiera de Rarity" "¿Sabías que se acostaría con cualquiera?" "¡Hasta sus amigas lo piensan!"-.

Rarity seguía descargando todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Había aguantado mucho, y al sólo ver la figura de su amiga no pudo más y estalló. Escupió todo lo que se le había atorado durante estas semanas insufribles. De pronto, de la noche a la mañana, de ser la heroína que salvo a la escuela dos veces, ahora simplemente era el blanco de criticas de la escuela. ¡Qué tan rápido olvida la gente!

Moonlight la escuchaba con atención, sin decir nada, su rostro inmutable parecía tener ahora una expresión de dolor. Sabía lo que se sentía ser señalada de esa manera. Sabía lo mucho que dolía ser odiada, y ser juzgada de esa manera por un simple error. Ojalá pudiera hacer más por su amiga, eso pensaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que se conmovía ante las lágrimas de Rarity.

-Tranquila Rare, aquí estaré para ti-.

No había palabras en realidad que pudieran reconfortar a esa desolada chica. No había expresiones, ni palabras capaces de alcanzar un corazón que está demasiado dolido. Y es que cuando algo duele de verdad en el alma, se siente uno desfallecer ante cualquier cosa. La soledad que uno experimente es abismal. Y aunque el problema sea de lo más insignificante para otros, para esa alma en pena puede representar un abismo profundo de dolor.

Las lágrimas corrían libres entre las mejillas ruborizadas de Rarity. Era la primera vez que lloraba de esa manera entre los brazos de alguien, que aunque hubiera preferido que fueran los de la rubia terca, aún así estaba agradecida que ese momento hubiera llegado Moonlight y la reconfortase.

Lloró, lloró hasta que su rímel se hubiera corrido todo. Lloró hasta que no hubo más lágrimas qué sacar. Lloró por toda la humillación que había sentido hasta ese momento. Lloró hasta saciar toda necesidad de llanto en su ser. Lloró hasta que se cansó. Lloró hasta que hubiera sacado cada una de las maldiciones en contra de todos esas personas que le habían hecho esto.

Una vez mejor, Moonlight le ayudó a limpiarle el bello rostro a Rarity, y le ofreció una barrita energética, viéndola llorar de esa manera pensó que era lo mejor que le podía dar. Rarity al ver el curioso regalo sólo le sonrió de manera cariñosa.

Rarity se dirigió hacía su casillero, para poder arreglarse y que ninguna de sus amigas la vieran de esa manera. Moonlight por su parte se quedó atrás, sabía que había alguien que la estaba esperando y ella le daría es oportunidad.

Applejack salió de entre las sombras y se paró de manera amenazante frente a Moonlight, que sólo la miraba con cierta curiosidad por saber qué pretendía esa pequeña niña. Rainbow que tenía que ir por esos pasillos las divisó, y al ver a AJ de esa manera le extrañó un poco, por lo que se dirigió hacía ellas.

-¿Qué asuntos te traes con Rarity?-.

-¿Asuntos?-.

-¿Por qué estaban de esa manera tan familiares?-.

-Bueno, somos amigas-. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería, pero para chicas como Applejack prefería hacerse la tonta, y hacerlas perder los estribos. Era muy fácil.

-¿Y es necesario qué estén tan cerca?-.

-¿Te molesta?-.

-¡!-.

AJ no se molestó si quiera en contestar eso, pues contestarla sería una herida a su orgullo. No quería ni debía admitir nada frente a una extraña como Moonlight. Desde el principio no le había agradado mucho, la idea de una amiga no conocida de Rarity le había estado carcomiendo las ideas desde el principio. Y aparte el aura de Moonlight no era compatible con el de ella, por alguna razón se sentía incomoda a lado de esa chica misteriosa. Y aunque era malo emitir un juicio antes de conocer a la persona, a ella nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que Moonlight escondía muchas cosas.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era que su Rarity confiara más en esa chica que en ella, que se conocían casi desde siempre. Sí, puede ser que ella hubiera sido una terca total, y hubiera dado a entender a Rarity que no era confiable para sus asuntos, ¡pero cómo le hubiera gustado que Rarity, aunque fuera una sola vez hubiese confiado en ella!

Rainbow se apresuró, y más al ver que AJ se ponía en pose más ofensiva que antes. Sabía que los arranques que estaba teniendo últimamente AJ no eran de lo más pacíficos, y también era muy conocida la fuerza que podía ejercer al contacto.

Applejack se encontraba molesta. No importaba cuan duro veía a Moonlight, ella no le retiraba la mirada. Es más, podría jurar que ella se estaba divirtiendo, como si se estuviera burlando de ella en su cara. El rostro de Moonlight mostraba una superioridad ante la situación, sus ojos estaban serenos, su cuerpo se encontraba relajado, pero en su rostro se podía ver una especie de sonrisa un poco difícil de describir, la cual hacía rabiar aún más a Applejack. Nunca antes se le había puesto frente de esa manera como lo hacía Moonlight. Al parecer debía enseñarle a esa citadina lo que era la trabajar en el campo. Pronto conocería lo que era ser golpeada por una Apple.

Pronto llegó Rainbow, tratando de apaciguar la ira en explosión de AJ, pero parecía que esta la ignoraba de manera muy evidente, pues no quitaba su actual rostro lleno de ira. Su rostro se encontraba rojo ante la insultante tranquilidad de Moonlight. Por su parte, Rainbow esperaba lo peor para Moonlight, y ya comenzaba a idear una manera de cómo decirle los hechos a Sunset para que no se enojara con AJ, por haberle golpeado a la novia. Suficiente tenía ya con las disputas entre Rare y AJ, y lo suyo con Fluttershy que se la pasaba evitándola, y ahora se iba arder Troya si AJ le tocaba un sólo cabello a Moonlight, pues Sunset no lo pasaría por alto.

Pero fue una total sorpresa al ver cómo Moonlight desviaba de manera tranquila los golpes de AJ. Es más, parecía como si AJ no tuviera nada de fuerza. Dash era un testigo fiel de que cuando haces enojar a la vaquera te puede ir mal. Pero eso no aplicaba para nada en Moonlight, que no parecía para nada contrariada con esa fuerza.

AJ estaba desesperada. No podía golpearla, no podía siquiera rozarla. Con lo mucho que le hubiera gustado estrellarle el puño en esa sonrisa cínica. Y cayó vencida ante Moonlight, sin siquiera haber recibido un sólo golpe de su parte. Pero en cambio, había recibido la peor paliza a su ego de campesina.

-¿Por qué?-. Se quejaba en el suelo de rodillas, con la cabeza agachada. Su sombrero la ocultaba un poco, ocultaba esas ligeras lágrimas de frustración que se hacían presentes.

-Porque eres muy débil-.

-¡NO! ¿Por qué ella confía más en ti que en mi?-.

-¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Rarity?-.

-¡Deja de tratarme como una tonta! ¡Soy campesina pero eso no me hace inferior a ti, sabes!-.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como una-.

No dijo más nada, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de AJ y Dash que se quedaron de piedra ante la actitud fría de Moonlight. Era la primera vez que la veían en esa faceta, y daba miedo.

Moonlight se encontraba enojada. Al ver lo irresponsable y explosiva que era esa campesina. Y sabía que tenía razón AJ, ella no era para nada tonta, pero aún así hacía tonterías, y eso la exasperaba un poco. Caminó hasta encontrarse nuevamente con Luna. Era su segundo encuentro en el día.

...

El fin de semestre se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia, para poder darles un adelanto a los alumnos, y para también darles unas buenas vacaciones. Iba a ser una clausura sencilla y tranquila. Sin embargo, iba a tratarse de una fiesta después de todo. Una tranquila fiesta, no bailes, no disfraces, una sencilla fiesta recreativa, en la que todos iban a disfrutar de pasar el último día de labores escolares rodeados de compañeros y amigos. Y a pesar de sonar inofensiva, para alguien suponía un pequeño problema.

Para Sunset significaba mucho, y aunque trataba de mantenerse tranquila ante este hecho no podía del todo. Y es que el hecho de que mantenía una relación con un humano, la tenía un poco a la expectativa de estar en plan de "pareja" en frente de los demás alumnos. Debía tener cuidado con Moonlight, por alguna razón no quería que supiera que ella no era precisamente un humano, y de antemano ya había hablado con sus demás amigas para que le ayudaran un poco. Sólo esperaba que los demás alumnos no anduvieran de chismoso, especialmente Trixie.

Y ya pensándolo bien, se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Moonlight ante la revelación de su verdadera procedencia ¿Le creería siquiera? La idea de que un poni se convierta en humano era bastante descabellado. Y como la idea totalmente absurda ante la lógica, había estado postergando ese pequeño detalle.

Mientras caminaba Sunset pensando en que el baile iba a estar genial, se topa con cierto guitarrista, que por cierto le seguía debiendo una disculpa.

-¡Hey Sunset!-.

-¡Hey Flash!-.

-¿Cómo has estado?-.

-Bien gracias, ¿y tu?-.

No es como si le tuviera rencor o algo, es sólo que no había sido muy cortés diciendo en público lo que dijo, cuando aventó a Dash para que ésta no mostrara su magia a las sirenas. Era algo que, sin dudas, la tenía un poco molesta con él.

-Todo bien, ya sabes, la banda, los chicos….-.

-Me temo que Twilight no va a venir esta vez Flash-. Interrumpió, pues sabía muy bien que Flash iba a tocar ese tema, así que le ahorró el montón de comentarios inútiles.

-¡Oh! Ya veo, es una verdadera lástima-.

-Lo sé ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir cuando la vuelvas a ver?-.

-Bueno, ya sabes, siempre pasan un montón de cosas locas cuando ella anda por aquí-.

Sunset se preguntaba qué le hizo pensar que ella y él serían buena pareja, él era guapo y ella estaba muy segura de sus propios dotes, sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no parecían hacer gran pareja. El tipo era buen chico y todo, pero nunca se sintió tan atraída hacía él.

-Pero al final siempre logran acercarse de alguna manera-.

-Has cambiado-.

-Es lo que me dicen últimamente-.

-Por cierto, no te he pedido disculpas por lo de la otra vez. Todos estábamos fuera de control, y yo dije cosas que no debieron, así que…-.

-Descuida, no hay problema, sé que no fui la mejor persona antes, así que entiendo que la gente aún no me tenga confianza-.

-Pero en serio lo siento…-.

-Yo también me quiero disculpar, ya sabes, por todo lo que pasó entre nosotros-.

-De acuerdo. Estamos a mano ¿cierto?-.

-(risita) De acuerdo-.

Ambos jóvenes chocaron las manos y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

Aunque aún faltaba un poco de tiempo para el fin de semestre, los días de Sunset para encontrar una solución a su problema eran contados. Los días pasaban medianamente rápidos, medianamente lentos. Todos con un sin fin de parloteos en los pasillos de la institución. Bullicio, chicos inundando el lugar en diferentes áreas. Chicas que se juntaban para hablar de algún chisme, uno que otro avión de papel surcaba de entre esos pasillos y tal vez uno que otro balón volando.

Todo estaba en bulla, excepto la oficina de Luna. Su oficina se estaba en completa y absoluta calma. Su siempre oscura y húmeda oficina siempre mantenía ese silencio característico, y ella procuraba no hacer mucho ruido. Se encontraba de mejor humor, tras haber pasado un maravilloso fin de semana con una joven entre sus brazos. No era algo que acostumbrara a hacer, pues sus amoríos era algo que le gustaba que permanecieran muy discretos, por lo que casi siempre buscaba de la ciudad vecina, pero esta vez la cercanía la venció, y terminó en el departamento de una chica encantadora a su parecer.

A pesar de tener un buen número de reportes que llenar, y un fin de semestre que organizar, sabía cómo hacerlo. Ella era muy eficaz en su trabajo, y no decepcionaría a nadie. Después de todo, ella era la vice directora, y ese era su trabajo, ver que el trabajo se esté haciendo.

Mientras veía unos expedientes, su visión se quedó en el de Moonlight. La habían aceptado casi de manera sospechosa, pero de manera muy discreta, para que Tia, así es como le gustaba decirle a su hermana, no se diera cuenta de que había algo raro en eso.

Sus ojos seguían las líneas, leyendo letra por letra lo que venía ahí. Su expediente casi nulo, sus pocas referencias llenaban casi lo mínimo para crearle un perfil. Y eso era un poco extraño, por lo que debía de hablar con alguien.

-Hola, soy yo. Sí, he estado bien, ¿y tu? ¡qué bueno que estés bien! ¡Sí, ya casi no estoy enojada con Tia! ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso sólo fue un fin de semana! ¡Ni que me fuera a casar sólo por eso! Bueno necesito consultarte algo…-.

-¿Qué sucede tía Luna?-.

-¡No me digas así! ¡Sabes que me haces sentir vieja! Como sea, es acerca sobre esta chica llamada Moonlight, apenas y hay algo sobre su reporte-.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que apenas lo estás revisando?-.

-Sí, bueno, tuve muchas qué hacer, de todos modos ¿quién es ella? ¿estás seguro que no es falso todo esto?-.

-Descuida Luna, es totalmente legal-.

-¡Pero si a duras penas tiene su nombre!-.

-Te puedo asegurar que es legal ¡yo mismo te lo puedo asegurar!-.

-Bueno, está bien, te daré el beneficio de la duda-.

-¿Pero por qué tanto interés sobre la chica?-.

-Es sólo que, han pasado varias cosas en esta escuela últimamente que, simplemente ya no me puedo fiar de cualquier alumno de nuevo ingreso-.

-¡Woh! ¡Eso si que es… raro! Pero te puedo asegurar que Moonlight es tranquila-.

-De todas maneras quiero que me mandes un expediente de ella que sea más aceptable que este. No quiero que Tia se dé cuenta-.

-Está bien-.

-Bueno, hasta entonces-.

-¿En el mismo lugar?-.

-Es un trato-.

Y se cortó la llamada. Luna masajeaba su cien, por un lado no quería ser paranoica sobre el hecho de que probablemente esa chica fuera algo más allá, y se convirtiera nuevamente en un ser que amenaza con poner de cabeza la lógica, y destruya algo de la escuela. No quería sonar exagerada, pero últimamente cuando se escucha de alumno nuevo era de preocuparse. Aunque tenían a una alumna que pudiera ayudarles con eso, pero parecía que dicha alumna andaba muy cerca de esa chica. Y hablando de intimidades, otra cosas que le preocupaba a Luna era que Moonlight la había encontrado en pleno amorío, y es que nunca pensó que Bitta hablaba de Moonlight, nunca pensó que aquella alma misteriosa y casi gloriosa se trataba de una alumna suya.

Y eso la llevó a pensar una serie de cosas. Moonlight parecía ser más que una simple alumna ordinaria, que va y viene a Canterlot High, que tiene amigas y un amor. Parecía que detrás de esos ojos carmines se encontraba algo más, y no sabía si debía averiguarlo o no. Por lo que empezaría primero por todos sus registros, no quería volver a involucrarse con seres mágicos de otra dimensión, y poner en riesgo la integridad de sus alumnos.

Luna trataba de ser más positiva, pero su forma normal de ser no era así. Por lo que si se enfrascaba mucho en ese pensamiento terminaría mortificada, por lo que decidió cambiar de parajes, y concentrar su atención a otras cosas.

El caso de una alumna alborotadora, que andaba difamando a una alumna. El reporte de la queja se levantó, y fue llevado a Luna, quién se encargaba de esos asuntos disciplinarios, para después llevarlo a junta técnica y poner veredicto, ya sea: inocente o culpable.

Mientras leía el informe, a pesar de ser una menor de edad, había cometidos varias faltas, y alguna de esas ilegales, como lo era el espionaje entre otras cosas, y aunque no podían juzgarla, aún así la institución tenía también sus normas. Y viendo que esta chica no parecía tener mucha moral decidieron expulsarla.

Luna se volvió a masajear la cien mientras leía el reporte completo. A veces se preguntaba cómo una persona podía ser tan banal, y la respuesta era que no había respuesta.

Habían más pendientes ahora. Habían más cosas por pensar, y menos tiempo para realizarlas. Por lo menos la mayoría del papeleo ya había sido procesado, por lo que sólo faltaba unas cuantas cosas por hacer, sin embargo, aún así, la lista de quehaceres aumentaba de alguna manera. Sentía cómo si Celestia le estuviera cargando la mano, tal vez ya se había enterado de su pequeño amorío de fin de semana y tal vez por eso la estaba ignorando.

Como sea, no tenía ganas de ver a Celestia ese día.

...

La expulsión de Suri Polomare fue todo un suceso. Y claro, los chismes de eso no se tardaron en dar la vuelta por los pasillos de Canterlot High, que parecía un poco conmocionado con la noticia, pues no era habitual que hubieran bajas entre ellos. La dirección de Celestia era conocida por lo venébolente que podía llegar si se le suplicaba lo suficiente.

Muchos comenzaron a sospechar que probablemente tenía que ver con lo de Rarity, por lo que no tardaron es especular que se había ido a quejar a dirección por los constantes y crecientes rumores hacía su persona. Y algunas personas comenzaron a temblar un poco, pues si sus nombres aparecían en la lista negra tal vez ellos también peligraban.

No imaginaron que esa chica tomase cartas sobre el asunto, pues la consideraron débil, como para poderse defender de sus ataques, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que había logrado desterrar a Suri. Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de hacer de otra persona el blanco de las burlas o chismes pues en una escuela era fundamente tener un par de personas que alimentaran sus horas de ocio lascivo.

Tras correr el rumor de la expulsión definitiva, Rarity sintió un poco de alivio, y sabía que le debía una a Moonlight. Sabía que simplemente podía confiar en esa chica, sabía que de alguna manera encontraría la manera de "hacerla callar", y aunque hubiera preferido que hubiera sido más discreta no podía darle más que las gracias. Pero aún así, quería hacerle algo especial, pero no sabía qué hacerle. Una cena estaba descartada, sería raro invitarla a cenar, sabiendo de los celos de Sunset. Darle un regalo también estaba descartado, pues no sabía qué darle en todo caso, los gustos de Moonlight eran muy marcados, y por lo tanto limitados, sin contar que era lo contrario a lo que le podía ofrecer Rarity.

Aún así, quería darle algo. Algo en forma de agradecimiento, que pretendía darlo de manera desinteresada y casual enfrente de por lo menos Sunset, para que no pensara mal de ella. Pero el problema era ¿qué podía darle? Tal vez una prenda nueva no le iría mal, era lo mejor que le podía dar. Recordaba que una vez Moonlight le había comentado que le gustaban sus diseños, y que debería probar más arriba. ¿Quién diría que por ese comentario terminaría en un mal rollo? Como sea, gracias también a ese comentario había logrado ir más de lo que ella misma habría imaginado. No todo podía ser malo, lo importante era aprender, y cometer fallos era parte de la experiencia.

Por otra parte, Rainbow Dash se concentraba en su fracaso anterior, no había podido ir al último partido de su equipo, al estar lesionada. ¡Cómo odiaba fallarle a los demás! Odiaba no poder ser de utilidad, y sobre todo, odiaba cómo se sentía en ese momento. Odiaba por completo su completa falta de experiencia sobre casi todo, odiaba esa edad en la que no puedes pensar con claridad, odiaba sus genes, y sólo por eso comenzaba a odiar a sus padres.

La situación en su casa se estaba volviendo insoportable. Cada vez que pisaba esa casa, se encontraba con una herida más que afrontar. Tenía que soportar a su padre con su nueva pareja, pues su madre hacía tiempo que los había dejado ya por una nueva familia. La había abandonado junto con su padre, y su padres igual la estaba dejando de lado. ¡Como detestaba esa sensación de ser dejada a un lado!

El estrés, la depresión y la incomodidad, golpeaban la puerta de su moral, amenazando con romperla por completo. Cada día era insufrible para ella, y hacía que cada vez quisiera pasar todo el tiempo posible en la escuela con sus amigas, donde se sentía protegida de toda esa podredumbre adulta. Quería alejarse de todo, de sus padres, de su realidad, e incluso de ella misma. Pues cada vez que se veía en el reflejo de un espejo, no podía ver más que una perdedora según ella. De alguna manera, se sentía perdedora por todo lo que estaba pasando, sabía que era tonto pensar que los problemas de sus padres eran por ella, pero no podía evitar pensarlo así. Tal vez, sólo si tal vez hubiera sido más el orgullo de ellos éstos seguirían estando juntos, y por lo tanto seguirían siendo una familia.

Pero ese pensamiento la hacía sentirse incluso más tonta, las familias se separan todo el tiempo, y ella no podía ser tan ingenua como pensar en una unión para toda la vida. Golpeó su cara con sus dos palmas, y trató de despejar su mente, debía de dejar de ser tan tonta e ingenua, y ver la realidad. El amor se acaba tarde o temprano, y las personas se terminan haciendo daño al final, y por lo tanto la separación siempre llega. No podía aferrarse a una tonta promesa.

Se levantó de donde se encontraba, y tomó sus cosas dispuesta a irse. Había pasado bastante tiempo viendo desde las gradas el campo al que no pudo asistir. Su animo trataba de mantenerse arriba, por lo menos para aparentar un poco. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que el brillo de una chica que nunca se da por vencida iba cayendo de poco a poco. Ese brillo se estaba extinguiendo.

Caminó un poco, no quería tomar el autobús que la llevaría a casa más rápido. No había prisa por nada, llegar tarde a casa ya no implicaba nada. A su padre no le importaba, estaba más ocupado, y su madre quién la regañaba ya no se encontraba ahí, por lo tanto era libre de llegar o no hacerlo.

Paso a paso trataba come de alejarse su propia realidad, aunque resultaba irónico dicha cosa, pues se dirigía justamente hacía ella en lugar de alejarse.

Mientras iba meditando, una mano poco familiar se posó sobre su hombro, de manera automática dirigió su mirada hacía esa mano, para después toparse con asombro a Moonlight, que la veía de manera sincera, cómo si de alguna manera la estuviera animando.

-¿Estás bien?-. Sonaba preocupada, la había visto deambular por la escuela la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando fue a dejar a Sunset la vio en la cancha totalmente sola, lo cual le llamó la atención. Sabía que no era su asunto, pero de alguna manera le tenía cariño a las amigas de Sunset. Pues sabía que si algo le pasaba a Dash, le preocuparía a Sunset.

-Sí, todo bien-. Trataba de sonar tranquila, aunque no entendía porqué Moonlight la veía de manera preocupada. No era como si fueran amigas del todo, sólo eran amigas por Sunset, pero nada más allá realmente.

Moonlight la miró detenidamente, con la mirada fija en Dash, la escáneo, y sabía que algo estaba pasando con esa enérgica chica. Poco después suavizó un poco su semblante, para dar paso a una sonrisa amigable -¡Vamos! Te invito algo-.

Dash que no podía rechazar una invitación gratis, y a parte de que no tenía más nada que hacer aceptó casi de inmediato, aunque un poco desinteresada la verdad. Se suponía que hoy podía ir a ayudar a Fluttershy en su pequeño refugio de animales, pero no tenía muchas ganas de eso. Por lo que se subió al carro de Moonlight, esperando con expectación a qué lugar la podía llevar esa chica.

La sensación era rara. No era la primera vez que una mujer la llevaba en su carro, hubieron muchas otras chicas que la habían invitado a dar una "vuelta", chicas que había conocido tras una serie de partidos, fiestas o cosas relacionadas con los clubes. Y al ser una persona carente de visión para romances de larga duración, aceptaba sin preocuparse mucho, y se subía a esos carros, viviendo el momento, pues sólo era eso un momento.

Pero ahora era diferente, y por lo tanto también extraño. Iba montada en un carro con toques clásicos, que parecía tener un excelente motor y por lo tanto gran rendimiento, nada que ver con el carro convertible de una niña de secundaria personalizado con su color favorito, que era casi siempre color rosa. Este era viejo, pero cuidado con gran esmero. Asientos de piel, tablero impecable, todo original. El color del auto era muy viril, pero de alguna manera Moonlight le iba ese color. Tenía mucha personalidad por fuera y por dentro, lo cual le generaba cierta emoción a Dash sentir tanta potencia. Por otro lado, el tener tan de cerca, y al estar a solas con Moonlight, la hacía sentir incómoda. Era una sensación rara.

Dash siempre manejaba las situaciones, le gustaba llevar el control sobre las cosas, pero aquí era diferente. Era Moonlight quien manejaba toda la situación, y eso la hacía sentirse un poco al descubierto y también indefensa. Moonlight tenía mucha presencia, y desprendía mucha madurez para la edad que aparentaba o decía tener. Era similar al aura de Sunset, y era algo que le había estado dando vueltas. Desde la primera vez que se las presentó Sunset, sintió una punzada eléctrica rara, como si conociera esa sensación de rato atrás. También era una sensación que tenía con Twilight.

Moonlight que manejaba sin preocupación alguna, notaba como Dash se mantenía un tanto intranquila ante tanta quietud y misterio. Sabía que no había sido una invitación ordinaria, pero no podía dejar caer en la perdición un elemento que más tarde podría ser de ayuda a Sunset. Debía proteger ese elemento, y así lo haría.

Y para hacerlo, primero debía ganarse su confianza, sabía que Dash era leal, y aprovecharía eso.

Moonlight aceleró el motor, pisando un poco más el acelerador, dejando sentir a RD un poco el poder de ese motor. Que aunque no era bueno para distancias largas, si lo era para el cuarto de milla. Dash al sentir el cambio de velocidad, y cómo el motor ni siquiera se inmutó, se emocionó. Le gustaba esa sensación. Amaba la velocidad.

Pronto llegaron a un centro comercial que se encontraba al otro extremo de la ciudad. Se adentraron y fueron al área de comidas y área de descanso. Como Moonlight invitaba Dash comenzó a sortear los diferentes puestos, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de comer algo. Le encantaba comer, y aunque debía cuidar su cuerpo, no pasaba nada si lo hacía sólo de vez en cuando.

Dash se aseguró de pedir lo que se le antojara, se sentía como una niña pequeña. Se sentía raro, Moonlight la estaba mimando de alguna manera, y eso le resultaba raro.

-¿Por qué me invitaste hoy?-. La duda le daba vueltas por la cabeza.

-Sólo quería poder conocerte más. Después de todo, eres una leal amiga de Sunset. Además es una manera de darte las gracias-. "Por adelantado"

-¿Darme las gracias? ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada-.

-Sé que has ayudado en más de una manera a Sunset. Eres su amiga después de todo. Yo sé que a veces el carácter de Sunset no es muy agradable, pero aún así ustedes se mantienen con ella-.

-Entonces, también deberías invitar las demás, en vez de solo a mi (risita)-.

-(risita) Tienes razón. Pero por el momento sólo te encontré a ti-.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué no está contigo Sunset?-.

-Está en su trabajo-.

-Así que hoy le toca trabajar-.

-¿Y tu? ¿Por qué estás sola?-.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo nunca estoy sola!-.

-Hoy lo estabas-.

-Bueno…-.

-Y casi toda la semana, ¿pasa algo?-.

Hubo un silencio en la mesa. Dash se sentía avergonzada, no sabía porqué, pero así se sentía.

-Yo creo que, deberías confiar más en tus amigas-. Siguió hablando Moonlight. No iba a presionar a Rainbow.

-Yo… yo no quiero que ellas piensen que soy patética-.

-No creo que ellas lo crean así-.

-Aún así, hay cosas que es mejor no contar, o dar a conocer de nosotros mismos-. Dash hizo una pequeña pausa mientras miraba el interior de su bebida gaseosa. -Hay cosas que son muy oscuras como para contar. Hay cosas que simplemente te llenan de vergüenza y que no quieres compartir con los demás-.

-Y no queda más que guardarlo en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón, ¿no es así?-.

Dash abrió mucho los ojos, eso era justo lo que sentía en su corazón, y Moonlight parecía haber adivinado lo que se encontraba en lo más profundo de ella.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer entonces? Si no puedo contárselo a nadie, no puedo sacarlo, sin embargo, tampoco quiero tenerlo dentro de mi-.

-En ese caso, te puedo decir que para mi, Sunset es una luz en medio de mi oscuridad. La amo con tanta intensidad, y su amor para mi es una cálida llama en medio de esta incertidumbre llamada existencia. Pues aunque se esté vivo no quiere decir que vivamos. Podemos hacer muchas cosas por inercia, pero vivir y existir para mi son diferentes. Y ella me ayuda a vivir-.

Dash se quedó pensando en esas palabras. Nunca había conocido a alguien que hablara del amor de esa manera. Durante toda su vida había visto y escuchado de todos que el amor se acaba, sus padres eran una prueba de eso. Sus amoríos también lo eran. Sólo eran cosas fugaces, y tal vez por eso no quería que lo suyo con Fluttershy se terminara tan rápido. Pero al escuchar a una persona que pelea por su amor, y logra encontrarle un significado a esos sentimientos le daba otra perspectiva de las cosas.

-Sé que sonará raro, pero ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-. Los ojos magentas de Rainbow denotaban determinación.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-.

-¿Podrías llevarme a un lugar?-.

-Claro-.

Ambas chicas salieron del centro comercial, y se pusieron en marcha. Había algo que quería hacer Rainbow a como diera lugar. Y montada en esa maquina llegaría a su destino, sólo para comprobar las palabras de Moonlight. Iría a ver si realmente era como lo describía aquella chica misteriosa, iría a comprobar si realmente existía algo que podía calmar toda esa oscuridad que crecía en ella. Iría a buscar esa luz, esa llama ardiente. Y sabía dónde hallarla. Siempre lo hacía. Y no sabía cómo es que había sido tan cabezota como para ignorarlo todo este tiempo. Puede que aún no quisiera acapararla, pero la cuidaría, aprendería a preservar esa luz a su lado, y lucharía tal y como lo hacía Moonlight por Sunset.

Que en medio de tanta banalidad, de tanta falsedad había alguien que peleaba diariamente por lo que sentía y protegía por lo que creía que era correcto. Y ella también lo haría. Pelearía contra ella misma de ser posible, recorrería ese camino sólo para encontrar esa calidez rodeada de pequeños animales.

En silencio la amaba, y lo seguiría haciendo. Lo haría hasta que esa torpeza lograse superar. Lo haría hasta que fuera capaz de sostener esa luz en sus manos, lo haría sin dudar. La amaría con delicadeza, la amaría y admiraría como se hace con una flor.

Al llegar al refugio de animales, Dash se despidió de Moonlight chocando sus puños en signo de complicidad, y se apresuró a entrar a ese lugar. Esperando que sus sentimientos y su ser por fin lograra encontrar ese oasis, un lugar donde descansar. Encontraría ese lugar en medio de los azules de Fluttershy, encontraría la paz en esa voz tranquila y delicada.

-¡ÁNGEL NO!-.

Una voz histérica salía del lugar, por lo que Dash se apresuró a entrar al lugar.

Continuará…

* * *

_Gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido hasta ahora esta lectura que les traigo, significa mucho para mi. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado esta historia, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight/Midnight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**XVIII**_

_Y la luna brilló, brilló protectora, brilló de manera imponente, de manera cálida. Y de su delirio salió una bestia, aprovechándose del cariño de esas estrellas. Engulló una de esas estrellas, y tomó su nombre y su cuerpo, tomó todo de esa estrella, incluso su amor, la poseyó por completo. _

* * *

En medio de un lugar arremolinado de gente, luces de neón y fuerte música, se encontraba la que alguna vez había sido hermana de Moonlight. Se encontraba disfrutando del ambiente del lugar, tantas energías le hacían sentir en éxtasis constantemente, había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez de su encuentro, y el placer que había sentido en ese momento había sido tan exquisito, tal licor que se resbala por su garganta.

Sus ojos rojos observaban con frialdad a su alrededor, esperando sentir algo en especial. Y sabía que cerca de ella se encontraba una fuente de gran energía, y su ambición era obtenerlo.

Desde su encuentro había percibido ese olor, esa fragancia que tanto le gustaba. Sabía que Moonlight estaba llena de ese sentimiento, de esa fragancia que tanto le gustaba. Moonlight seguía viva, Moonlight seguía sintiendo, por lo tanto había tenido bastante tiempo como para llenarse de ese olor tan apetecible.

De sólo pensarlo le recorría un placentero escalofrío por el cuerpo. Y gracias al hechizo que poseía su cuerpo, sabía que Moonlight no podía hacer nada al respecto. No podía huir, no podía esconderse, no podría defenderse cuando fuera necesario. Jamás le haría daño al preciado cuerpo de su amada hermana. Su alma gemela.

Midnight sólo debía esperar el momento para poder apoderarse del cuerpo de Moonlight, sabía que hallaría su punto débil tarde o temprano. Y sabía por dónde le llegaría.

Moonlight tenía un nuevo aroma. Tenía el aroma de alguien más impregnado en todo su ser, en su cuerpo, en su ropa, en sus cabellos, en sus labios. Sólo le estaba dando tiempo para que estuviera completamente maduro ese fruto para poder disfrutarlo. Sólo debía ser paciente, hasta poder arrebatarle nuevamente lo más preciado para ella. Pero esta vez no la dejaría vivir.

Pero antes de quitar a Moonlight del camino debía hacer algo respecto a las sirenas. Sabía de antemano que ellas jamás la traicionaría, sabía que eran un obstáculo el cual debía quitar de en medio. Y aunque sabía que se habían quedado sin magia, sabía que Moonlight conocía el método para devolverles sus don, lo cual le parecía realmente estúpido por parte de Moonlight.

"_¡Qué estúpida es Moonlight! Mira que intentar devolverles la voz a esas tontas sirenas, a pesar de saber el precio que conlleva eso"._

La lógica de Midnight no comprendía las acciones de Moonlight. Y es que, al menos quienes la rodeaban no la comprendían del todo. Moonlight era como un laberinto, como una espiral paradójica, siempre contradiciéndose constantemente. Siendo fiel y leal, y a la vez lo contrario.

Midnight no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan estúpido. No entendía porqué Moonlight se molestaría siquiera en volver a ver a esas estorbosas, si las dejase a un lado podría ser feliz nuevamente a lado de otro amor. No entendía porqué molestarse en enamorarse de nueva cuenta, sólo para negarse a ese sentimiento y traicionarlo con las sirenas. No entendía cómo podía caber tanta idiotez en la cabeza de Moonlight. Jamás iba a poder expiar sus pecado, entonces ¿por qué siquiera luchar, en vez de dejarse desfallecer de una vez por todas?

...

-¿Adagio?-.

-¿Mm?-.

Adagio volteó el rostro, intercambió una mirada fugaz con la otra persona, y volvió a girar su rostro para poner su mirada en la luna de esa noche. La noche era tranquila, pero fría. El aire golpeaba duro la ventana, la lluvia había cesado por fin sobre la pequeña ciudad donde vivían. El agua se había regaba por toda la ventana, dejando un camino húmedo, como si hubiera estado llorando aquella ventana.

-¿Estás bien?-.

Aria se mantenía de pie, a lado de Adagio que no le dirigía la mirada, sólo se quedaba quieta en su lugar, sin dejar de ver la luna. Esa noche tenía tantas ganas de ver la luna, sentía una gran necesidad de verla.

-Es sólo que…-.

-¿Qué ocurre? Has estado así desde la última noche que se ausentó Moonlight-. Aria se mantenía sin expresión, pero su corazón se oprimía un poco, sabía que estaban igual Adagio y Sonata. Sabían que algo estaba pasando, y no podían negarlo ni ocultarlo.

-¡Esa tonta! ¡Sigue haciendo cosas que no logro entender! ¿Por qué siempre hace cosas innecesarias?-. Adagio ponía su mano cerrada en medio de su frente, como tratando de meter sus propias ideal al respecto, como intentando someterlas par por fin aplacar la agitación de su preocupado corazón.

-Tal vez lo haga más por nosotras-.

Sonata entró a la conversación, que se llevaba a cabo en la habitación de Adagio que se encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana. Al ver la entrada abierta de ese cuarto decidió entrar.

-¡No seas estúpida Sonata! ¡Es obvio que Moonlight nos ha hecho a un lado! ¡Es obvio que por quién lo hace es por esa Sunset!-. Bufaba Aria, al no soportar que Sonata siguiera excusando a la ausente de Moonlight.

Desde el punto de Aria, desde el momento en que Moonlight volvió a meterse en sus vidas, las había hecho a un lado. Y no entendía porqué esa furia que sentía contra ella sólo se hacía más fuerte. Cada vez que tenía que dejar que el cuerpo de Moonlight le cediera un poco de energía le daba asco. La idea de estar cerca de Moonlight no le agrada. Llevaba pensándolo desde hace tiempo, y es que Moonlight no parecía ser la misma que conocían. Y no era por actitudes, ni por nada por el estilo. Era algo más ligado a su persona lo que le daba una sensación enorme de rechazo. Era como si fuera completamente otra persona. La misma por fuera, pero otra cosa por dentro. Y eso la incomodaba.

-No lo creo de esa manera. Algo me dice que Moonlight lo está sacrificando todo por nosotras, y no por Sunset. Al menos no de la misma manera-.

Adagio despegó su vista de la ventana, y posó sus ojos sobre la figura de Sonata, que parecía un poco decaída.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-¡¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta?!-. Los ojos mangetas de Sonata se comenzaron a cristalizarse, y su voz salía de manera entre cortada, de manera chillona, como si estuviera suplicando algo. -¡Moonlight! ¡Moonlight… ella…!-. Pero no pudo decir más, echándose a llorar, de manera desconsolada, como aceptando una verdad dura y cruel.

Adagio dejó salir un largo suspiró, y volvió a mirar por la ventana. -Lo sé Sonata. Lo sabemos, sentimos lo mismo que tú-. Decía con melancolía, y no sabía porqué se sentía tan de esa manera. Tan sola, tan decaída, tan contrariada..

Moonlight.

-¡Moonlight qué!-. Dijo con furia Aria, no entendía porqué las otras sirenas no se daban cuenta de que esa no era Moonlight, que esa persona era otra, y no entendían porqué eran tan necias en querer protegerla. La llenaba de una inmensa furia. -¡Sonata, abre los ojos de una maldita vez! ¡Nuestra situación no es mejor que la de ella! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Deja de ser tan estúpida por favor!-. Eran palabras duras, pero no iba a parar hasta dejarlo salir todo. -¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! Comienzo a sentirme muy cansada de estar dando vueltas en lo mismo, y no saber si estamos avanzando o retrocediendo. ¡Y en vez de que Moonlight ayude sólo se mantiene más atenta con su estúpida novia! ¿Por qué no se da prisa y nos devuelve lo que nos prometió?-. Soltaba con gran furia Aria, dejando atónitas a las otras dos chicas.

-¿Pero qué dices Aria? ¿Sabes lo que podría pasarle a Moonlight?-.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Pero que acaso no lo sabía ya cuando lo pactamos? ¡Ese es su problema-.

-Aria, ¿estás diciendo que no te importa lo que le pase a Moonlight?-. Sonata sonaba tan extrañada por lo dicho por Aria, que creía que era sólo un malentendido, y no los verdaderos sentimientos por parte de Aria.

Por un momento Aria hizo silencio, analizando la situación y lo que iba a decir, pero era más su propia furia y confusión -Sonata, ni siquiera es una de las nuestras-.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la habitación. Sonata le había dado una gran bofetada a una desconcertada Aria.

-¡Tonta!-.

Sonata salió corriendo de esa habitación para meterse a la propia, dejando a Aria y Adagio con expresiones diferentes en cada quien.

-Te pasaste en decir eso-. Comentó Adagio, volviendo a su observación hacía la luna, como restándole importancia a lo sucedido.

-Es sólo que…-.

-No me lo digas a mi, creo entender a qué te refieres-. Suspiraba quedamente Adagio, mientras contemplaba sus recuerdos pasar bajo el manto nocturno. -Pero no es algo que me debas decir a mi. Además yo sé que te mueres por ir detrás de Sonata. Ve-.

La sonrisa que le regaló Adagio no se lo esperaba. Era algo raro de Adagio ser un tanto familiar con ella, siempre le gritaba o la mandaba, nunca le había dado ánimos, eso sí que era raro. Todo en esa casa se comenzaba a distorsionar.

...

-Menos mal te encuentro Moonlight Blue-.

Moonlight al escuchar su nombre completo se le hizo completamente extraño, pues no era nada común escucharlo. Al girar la mirada pensó que era el destino que le estaba dando claras señales, y era tan irónico para ella encontrarse con esa persona en ese mundo, le era tan raro verla en esa forma.

-Vice directora Luna-. Se giró completamente para darle la cara a Luna, que estaba igual de seria como siempre. Moonlight parecía estar ya pensando que estaba pasando aquí.

-¿Moonlight?-. Otra voz femenina familiar.

-¿Cadence?-. Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, Moonlight y Luna, para después mirarse con cierta suspicacia.

-¿Luna?-. La mirada tranquila de Cadence se posó sobre Luna a quién no había visto al entrar al establecimiento, Luna a penas y le sonrió, no esperaba encontrase ahí con su sobrina. -¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es tan raro-.

-¿Se conocen?-. Dijo Luna sin perder tiempo señalando a Moonlight. Cadence sólo asintió con una sonrisa típica en ese bello rostro.

-Es una amiga de Shining Armor-. Dijo acercándose más a las dos mujeres. -Él me la presentó hace tiempo, y de vez en cuando hablamos. Después de todo, es una antigua alumna mía-.

-¿En serio?-.

Luna estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, no había mucho registro en el papeleo que le dio Shining, que por sus prisas no revisó correctamente obviando ese tipo de información sobre la nueva alumna. Ahora sospechaba más, de alguna manera algo no cuadraba en ese lugar.

Moonlight por su parte sólo suspiraba, tenía que pensar en alguna manera en cómo evitar cualquier confrontación inoportuna con Luna, eso arruinaría un poco sus planes.

-¿Acaso estuviste en la preparatoria Cristal?-. Luna no entendía porqué una alumna que debió de haber graduado hace tiempo seguía metida en Canterlot High.

-¿No lo sabías Luna?-. Preguntó contrariada Cadence, pues no era usual eso en Luna, siendo ella tan meticulosa.

Moonlight que no soportaba ver en jaque a Luna decidió ayudarle un poco, tratando de evitar sospechas de ambas partes. -Es correcto vice directora Luna. Estuve en la preparatoria Cristal-, dijo, contestando amablemente y con respecto a Luna.

-Pero ¿entonces por qué sigues en Canterlot High? Si tu…-.

-Estuve ausente un tiempo, por lo que suspendí y pues… fui expulsada-.

Cadence bajó la mirada, pues sabía la razón, aunque no la comprendía del todo. Moonlight era una brillante estudiante de ese instituto, era aplicada, perspicaz y muy sobresaliente en cualquier cosa, pero por azares del destino fue expulsada de ese lugar, y ella no pudo ayudarle mucho. Cadence sentía cierto aprecio por Moonlight, pues le recordaba a alguien a quién ella apreciaba mucho.

Luna por su parte no sabía qué pensar, tenía que hablar de manera muy seria con cierto ex delincuente juvenil, a quién se le pasaba decir ciertos detalles de gran importancia. Aunque sabía que era su culpa por no haber leído el expediente, sabía de antemano que igual era culpa de ese inútil que no le daba bien la información. Sabía que se había metido en un gran aprieto, o por lo menos estaba a punto de meterse en uno grande. Y debía de solucionar rápidamente todo esto.

Sin dar muchas explicaciones más salió del lugar, y tomó lo más rápido posible su celular y marcó al que ocasionó todo esto, para comenzar a arreglar todo este desbarajuste.

Por su parte Cadence y Moonlight la miraron extrañadas, y después se voltearon para verse por unos breves instantes. Cadence fue la primera en sonreírle de manera amable a Moonlight.

-¿Cómo has estado Moonlight? ¿Te ha ido mejor en Canterlot High?-.

-Hola… decana Cadence-.

-Puedes decirme Cadence-.

-Pero eso sería… de acuerdo, esto ¿Cadence? ¿Qué le trae por aquí?-.

-Sólo vine a tomarme algo, ya sabes, después de todo es un lindo lugar estar aquí, ¿me acompañas?-.

Moonlight se disponía a rechazar la oferta de Cadence, no quería intimar demasiado con esa linda joven, pero algo en su mirada hizo que accediera a la petición. No sabía porqué, pero de alguna manera era como si no le pudiera rechazar casi nada, Cadence siempre se mantenía atenta hacía ella, y eso le era extraño, pues no había necesidad de eso.

Caminaron un poco, y tomaron asiento en el establecimiento que era bastante frecuentado por gente joven. Su decoración era con colores llamativos, y habían varios cuadros colgando con diferentes iconos de la cultura popular.

-Si te soy sincera no me gusta mucho este lugar-. Confesó Cadence.

-Pero si acaba de decir que…-. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa extraña sensación con Cadence.

-Lo sé (risita), lo siento, es sólo que… es sólo que te vi mientras pasaba y me decidí saludarte. Sólo que no esperaba encontrarme con Luna-. Cadence hizo una leve pausa, mientras veía que podía ordenar de la carta que le habían dejado hacía breves momentos. -Siento si metí la pata un poco, no quería…-.

-¿Por qué hace esto?-. No sabía porqué, pero Moonlight se sentía un poco rara a lado de Cadence, no eran amigas realmente, no se conocían ni se trataban tan frecuentemente. Era sólo la novia de un amigo, era sólo eso, por lo que no debía de haber una relación real entre ellas, salvo el de conocidas, pero por alguna razón Cadence siempre se le quería acercar.

-Lo siento ¿acaso te molesté?-.

-No es eso, es sólo que… no entiendo porqué hace todo esto-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Intentar acercarte a mi-.

-Lo siento, al parecer sí te he molestado-. Cadence se sentía un poco apenada, así que decidió levantarse de la mesa para no seguir importunando a la solitaria chica, pero en ese momento la mano fría de Moonlight la tomó para indicarle que no era eso a lo que se refería.

-No me mal interprete, es sólo que… no entiendo porqué…-. Moonlight bajó la mirada, se sentía un poco rara al estar agarrando a Cadence, por lo que la fue soltando de a poco, por alguna manera, su mano sobre esa piel rosácea le quemaba al contacto, dejándole un leve sentimiento nostálgico.

-Es sólo que, me recuerdas a alguien. Eso es todo-. Cadence volvió a sentarse en la mesa, tratando de encontrar algo que le convenciera del menú.

Moonlight trató de ayudarla, al verla algo perdida en el menú, pues los títulos no ayudaban mucho si no conocías de antemano el tipo de comida que tenían.

Cadence agradeció la ayuda. Había muchas cosas que le gustaría conversar con su antigua alumna. Una muy peculiar, siempre sola, siempre aislada, pero de alguna manera brillaba siempre, de manera constante y fuerte. Pero también podía ver que ese brillo desprendía cierta tristeza oculta. Por lo que su bondadoso corazón no podía dejarla sola, siempre intentaba aconsejarla, o intentar abrir un poco esa barrera.

Pero siempre hubo cierta negativa por parte de esa Moonlight, siempre hubo una especie de barrera que no le permitía traspasar más allá. Era como si de alguna manera la rechazase de manera natural. Pero aún así, no quería dejarla sola, mirarla era como mirar a alguien a quien quería como si de su hermana se tratase.

-Ella ha estado preguntando por ti-. Comentó casual Cadence mientras se metía un trozo de su emparedado especial, que sorpresivamente sabía muy bien.

-¿En serio?-.

-Últimamente ha estado con una idea sobre un curso especial-.

-Tiene potencial, nunca había conocido a alguien tan capaz como ella-.

-Tienes razón-.

-¿Por qué no la veo tan entusiasmada entonces?-.

-Es sólo que…-. Hubo un breve silencio mientras ésta acomodaba sus pensamientos -Es sólo que, no quiero que ella se pierda la vida escolar-.

-Pero si ella quiere seguir aprendiendo y avanzando, entonces ¿por qué detenerla? Después de todo sigue siendo vida escolar, solitaria pero al final se trata sobre aprender ¿cierto?-.

-Tienes razón. Sin embargo, hay cosas que se aprenden mejor estando con otros-.

Moonlight la miró directo a los ojos comprendiendo el punto que quería enfatizar Cadence, si bien sabía que a qué quería llegar, no sabía si realmente podía ayudarla.

-Deca.. Cadence, lo siento, pero no sé si yo pueda hacer que cambie de opinión-.

-Moonlight, para ella eres como una especie de mito real-.

-No entiendo-.

-Ella te ve como un modelo a seguir-.

-¿Modelo a seguir? (risita sarcástica) Sinceramente, no sé si yo pueda calificar como una buena imagen para ella-.

Cadence bajó la mirada sabiendo a qué se refería Moonlight, sintiéndose por dentro culpable por alguna razón. De haber podido, de haber sido más rápida habría evitado que Moonlight fuese expulsada. No sabía los por menores de aquélla ocasión, salvo lo que le había comentado Shining Armor, pues fue por él que realmente supo algo de aquélla chica silenciosa.

-Moonlight, hay algo que realmente he querido decirte desde hace tiempo… yo de verdad, de verdad quise ayudarte, y tal vez, sólo tal vez de haber estado más atenta tu no…-.

-Descuide, eso realmente no tiene nada que ver con usted. Las cosas pueden salirse de control de vez en cuando ¿cierto? Creo que no supe llevar las cosas, eso es todo-.

-Moonlight-. Cadence se sorprendió tras lo escuchado pues, ¿desde cuando un niño (a su manera de ver) tiene las cosas a su control, o ¿por qué debería tener que ser tan responsable de todo lo suyo? ¿dónde estaba su familia? -A veces me pregunto ¿quién eres realmente Moonlight?-. Cadence sonrió con gran afabilidad, tratando de transmitir una especie de apoyo cálido a través de su blanca sonrisa, y hay que admitir, que un poco seductora también. Moonlight la miró embelesada por un momento, para después reaccionar.

-Sólo le puedo asegurar que soy alguien ordinario, que sólo busca encajar, eso es todo-.

Cadence cambió de postura de manos, y suspiró un poco, dejando salir una ligera risita llena de alivio. Aquélla joven que solía ser todo un misterio por fin mostraba algo de interés en los demás, esa Moonlight ya no era tan fría, distante ni cortante. Ya no era un remolino de sentimientos y pesadas sombras, ahora se le veía más relajada, más feliz. Aunque no lo demostrara tanto, sabía que Moonlight era distinta de la última vez que la vio en la oficina de la directora, sentada escuchando el veredicto final por sus acciones realizadas.

-Has cambiado-.

-Me lo han dicho mucho últimamente-.

-No dejes ir aquello que te ha ayudado-.

Moonlight miró por un momento hacía la ventana del lugar, meditando un poco sobre las palabras de Cadence, ella misma se las había dicho hacía unos momentos atrás a Dash. -No lo haré-.

...

-¿Moonlight?-.

Moonlight volteó a ver a Sunset, a quién había ido a recoger a su trabajo para llevarla a casa.

-¿Qué pasó Sunset?-.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto rara desde que viniste por mi ¿todo está bien?-.

Moonlight sonrió quedamente, mientras sostenía con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de Sunset que delicadeza, tratando de apaciguar la duda en la chica de a lado.

-Es sólo que… hace rato me topé con alguien a quién no esperaba ver, eso es todo-.

-¿No será una de tus ex-novias, cierto?-.

Entre la inocente broma de Sunset se dejaba ver todavía un destello de celos, y era algo que no podía controlar del todo. No podía siquiera soportar la idea de con cuántas había salido, por alguna manera le hacía sentir unos enormes celos.

Moonlight sonrió ligeramente, todavía le hacía gracia los pequeños destellos de su celosa novia.

-No, no lo es-. Hizo una pausa mientras veía el camino con mirada serena -Era sólo una conocida, era una antigua profesora de mi antigua escuela, eso es todo-.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Los ojos de Sunset se transformaron en unos preocupados, pues veía en esa mirada carmín destellos de melancolía profunda. -Sé que no soy de mucha ayuda, pero, siempre puedes contar conmigo…. después de todo yo soy tu…-.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues sus labios fueron robados por unos muy rugidos por su contacto. Moonlight le robó un beso a Sunset, pero no sólo eso, le robó hasta el aire, le robó un suspiro y una mirada llena profundo cariño.

-No digas eso. Nunca digas que no eres de ayuda-. Tomó la mano con más fuerza, apretándola un poco más -Sunset, para mi tu eres la luz que guía mi vida, eres un rayo de esperanza en medio de mi soledad, lo eres todo para mi, nunca lo olvides-. Moonlight giró el rostro para quedar mirando directamente los ojos cían de Sunset, que se limitó a quedar con los labios medio abiertos, queriendo decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada, y en lugar de palabras un leve rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Nunca te cansas de decir cosas cursis ¿cierto?-.

-Y tu nunca te cansas de matar ese lado mío ¿verdad?-.

Ambas se rieron un poco, aunque no había gracia en lo anterior dicho, pero la verdad es que se sentían con muchas ganas de reír, por alguna razón para ellas ese fue un día especialmente agotador. Tantas cosas, tantos problemas, tantos deseos encerrados e incógnitas que sólo hacían crecer dentro de sus corazones. Llegando a un punto de querer un poco de aire fresco que respirar.

-Dime ¿te sigues sintiendo sola?-.

Moonlight volvió a mirarla directo a los ojos pero con más fuerza que antes, su mirada era tan intensa que Sunset sentía un enorme deseo de poseerlos para siempre -Ya no-. Y le sonrió para satisfacción de Sunset, que entendió muy bien el mensaje.

...

-¿Sonata? Voy a entrar-.

Aria no esperó a que Sonata le diera permiso de entrar en su habitación, simplemente se limitó a entrar y cerrar la puerta, necesitaba hablar con ella, por lo menos para tratar de estar en paz con su compañera.

-Vete-. Dijo inmediatamente Sonata que ni siquiera le quiso dar la cara, manteniéndose de espaldas hacía Aria.

Aria sólo de acercó con su típica cara de fastidio, odiaba cuando Sonata se comportaba de manera infantil a su parecer.

-No me iré-.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-.

-¡No! ¿Qué sucede contigo? Mejor dichos ¡con ustedes!-.

-¿Por qué no te limitas a ignorar todo como siempre lo haces?-.

-No lo haré, no lo haré cuando…-.

-¡Sí, ya sabemos que sólo te preocupas por ti misma!-.

Aria se quedó en silencio, no sabía más que decir. Es más, se comenzaba a sentir más molesta que anteriormente, por alguna manera sentía que todo esto era culpa de Moonlight.

-Si eso es lo que piensas está bien-.

Sin más que decir, Aria salió de aquélla habitación, no había mucho qué decir, no había mucho qué hablar con Sonata. Cuando se ponía así no había mucho que decir.

Bajó las escaleras, y salió de la casa, se sentía irritada. Fue hacía la parte de atrás pateando todo a su paso, se sentía muy enojada, se sentía furiosa, se sentía impotente, sentía que el tiempo se les venía el tiempo, sin embargo, parecía que a Moonlight no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Se sentía realmente desesperada, era como si nadie notara sus propias frustraciones, como si ella no importara dentro del circulo. Siempre había sido así. Siempre ella debía ser la indiferente, la que no siente nada, la que no da nada a cambio, la solitaria y malhumorada. Su punto de vista, su sufrimiento no era importante para las demás, pues ella no debía sentir.

Y todo era por Moonlight. Esa falsa sirena le había arrebatado su hogar, su origen, su esencia. Por culpa de sus caprichos habían terminado en una dimensión dónde se tenían que conformar con leves porciones de energía negativa. Se tenían que conformar con las sobras de ese patético mundo. Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba todo, pero lo que más odiaba era a sí misma. Odiaba sentirse miserable, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, odiaba sentirse echa a un lado, lo odiaba tanto que le hacía perder en varias ocasiones los estribos. Odiaba tanto esa situación.

Pero cuando más caía, cuando más se sentía desmayar. Cuando sentía que estaba por tirar todo por la borda, siempre aparecía ella. Y como siempre, sin siquiera sentirlo, sin siquiera presentirlo, el mal de que todo su mundo se viniese abajo apareció detrás de ella, dándole un reconfortable abrazo. Y es que aunque estuviese tan enojada con ella, aunque le echara la culpa de todo, era ella la que siempre se daba cuenta de su situación. Era la única que siempre escuchaba sus quejas, sus lamentos de media noche. Cuando las otras sirenas dormían, ella era la que siempre iba a consolarla a su aposento. No importando tantas cosas, siempre iba sin demora a calmar ese llanto.

No era que la amara, era más bien que encontraba en sus brazos una pequeña escapatoria a su propio ser. Cuando venía ella y la abrazaba en medio de la noche, se sentía que podía dejar caer esa mascara de dureza que la caracterizaba.

No la entendía, no entendía a esa misteriosa mujer. Era tan contradictoria, tan extraña y tan misteriosa, que no podía comprender porqué se tomaba tantas molestias por alguien como ella. Como ellas. Siendo para muchos unos seres de bajos instintos, ella siempre las había visto como seres sensibles como cualquier otro ser. Siempre las había tratado como sí de verdad valieran. Siempre había tratado de cuidarlas.

Aria hundió con vergüenza su rostro lleno de lagrimas en aquel pecho frío, abrazándose a la dulce figura que le extendía siempre sus brazos -Eres una tonta-. Decía con suma vergüenza. Primero porque siempre la encontraba a punto de llorar, y segundo porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado Moonlight.

-Lo soy-. Dijo la voz grave, un tanto rasgada, pero siempre amable.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-.

-Porque fue el trato-.

-Eso no es cierto. Estás haciendo más de lo que te corresponde en realidad-.

-No creo realmente eso. Siento que nunca va a ser suficiente para devolverles el favor-.

-Te equivocas, estás haciendo más de lo acordado. Si sigues haciendo esto, si sigues siendo tan amable con nosotros… tu, tu…-.

-Lo sé-.

-¿Acaso no te importa? ¿Qué va a pasar con Sunset? ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?-.

-Pensé que no te agradaba que anduviese yo con ella-.

-Y no me hace gracia ciertamente-.

-¿Estás celosa acaso?-.

-¡No seas estúpida!-.

-Sólo bromeaba. Pero, esto es inusual en ti Aria-.

Y ahí estaba siempre ese dichoso comentario que tanto le desesperaba, el clásico "tu no debes sentir"

-¿El sentir acaso?-. Soltó con ironía, alejándose un poco del abrazo protector de Moonlight.

-No. El dejar que otros vean tu verdadero yo-.

La mirada sorprendida de Aria se concentró en observar la cara de Moonlight, que tenía una expresión llena de cariño familiar.

Moonlight se acercó para darle un beso. La besó con ternura en los labios a Aria. Aria sólo se limitó a corresponder ese beso que tanto le hacía bien. Le hacía sentir nuevas energías, se sentía que se recargaba un poco. Pero también, ese beso le hizo sentir una leve amargura. En los labios de Moonlight se podían saborear otro sabor perteneciente a un alma inocente, ajena a todo este revoltijo de sensaciones, acciones y consecuencias. Muy dentro del corazón de Aria, sentía cierta pena por Sunset, a quién le iban a arrebatar a alguien muy importante.

-Tonta, si sigues haciendo esto-. Se separó lentamente Aria, rompiendo el beso, evitando seguir drenando más de la energía de Moonlight.

-Lo sé, mi cuerpo no podrá resistirlo más-.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces? Y no vengas con que es por tu dichoso compromiso tuyo, esto va más allá-.

-Así que no te puedo engañar ¿cierto?-.

Aria frunció el entrecejo, esperando escuchar una buena explicación por parte de Moonlight, que aún no la liberaba de sus brazos, a veces sentía que Moonlight la trataba como a una niña pequeña, siendo Aria la más pequeña de todas.

-Es sólo que no me quiero arrepentir-.

-¿Arrepentir de qué?-.

-De no haber hecho todo lo posible como la última vez-.

-¿Lo dices por Midnight? Escucha, eso ni siquiera tiene que ver, tú hiciste todo lo posible para traerla de vuelta, no es culpa tuya su muerte-.

-Pero sí lo es que hayan poseído su cuerpo-.

-Bueno, eso…-.

-¡Es mi culpa! Es por eso que…-.

-Moonlight-. Aria tenía miedo. La verdad es que ella igual se sentía temerosa por Moonlight, pues a veces llegaba a ser tan egoísta, tan inconsciente, tan descuidada consigo misma que hacía cosas muy extremas.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor. Probablemente te cause un gran dolor Aria, pero necesito confiarte algo. Eres la única-.

Aria la miró con detenimiento, Aria era perfecta prediciendo a los demás, por lo que sabía que esto iba a requerir de una gran convicción, fuerza y sobre todo debía confiar en Moonlight.

...

-¿Cadence? ¿Estás en casa?-.

Shining Armor se movía por la sala en busca de la nombrada, pues al entrar a la casa notó que su novia se hallaba en casa. Al caminar hacía la cocina se encontró con Cadence comiendo helado, era costumbre de ella comer un poco de ese manjar, según ella, después de un día agotador. El helado le hacía sentir bien, aunque ya había comido antes en un bar una especie de emparedado atascado de ingredientes, aún seguía teniendo espacio para el postre. Siempre lo tenía.

-Hola Shining Armor-. Respondió con una dulce mirada y sonrisa a su amado Shining, quién se acercó para darle un beso dulce en la frente, mostrando el cariño que le tenía a esa hermosa mujer.

-Hola nena-.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-.

-Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, papeleo y todas esas cosas, nada interesante. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué tal te fue con la directora Grinch?-.

-(risita) Directora Cinch-.

-Como sea, da lo mismo-.

-Pues nada que resaltar en verdad-. Hizo una breve pausa mientras veía con cierto interés el interior del recipiente, para después girar la mirada seria hacía Shining -Shining Armor, creo que te olvidaste decirle unas cuantas cosas a Luna sobre Moonlight-.

-Oh, cierto… hace unos momentos me habló y sonaba un tanto enojada sobre algo que… espera ¿cómo lo sabes?-.

-Hoy mientras venía de regreso me topé a Moonlight en ese lugar al que suelen ir ustedes, y quería saludarla, pero se me adelantó Luna, y parecía algo contrariada, ya sabes-.

-Oh, ya veo. Luna ha estado algo paranoica últimamente-.

-Es responsable de una escuela Shining Armor, no puedes decir que no es para nada-.

-Tienes razón. Sin embargo se preocupa por nada. Ya le expliqué los procedimientos y porqué "ciertas" cosas no aparecen el sistema, aún así me gritó mucho. Creo que tiene razón. Pero ya que hablamos de Moonlight, ¿cómo ha estado?-.

-Es tu amiga, la vez más seguido-.

-Sí pero, ya sabes, ambas son chicas, y se dan cuenta de lo que los chicos no. Tu sabes-.

-Ese comentario es machista-.

-Lo siento-.

-Sólo bromeaba. Creo que, parece más feliz-.

-Pues me imagino, tiene una linda chica como novia-.

-¿Cómo dices?-. Cadence parecía realmente contrariada por la información que le soltaba tranquilamente Shining.

-Sí, como que ya llevan algo de tiempo saliendo, es muy linda-. Decía Shining mientras revisaba algo en su celular sin notar el cambio de energía en Cadence.

Cadence, que le gustaba juguetear un poco con su querido novio decidió tentarlo un poco -¡Y tanto que me gustaba Moonlight! ¡Y yo pensaba que todas las chicas lindas me pertenecían!-. Decía dramáticamente Cadence mientras Shining Armor dejaba de prestarle atención a la pantalla de su celular.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-.

-Ya sabes, es linda después de todo-.

-¿En serio? Pues yo creo que su novia es más linda-. Contraatacó él, enrollándose en el juego de Cadence.

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿ya la conociste? ¿entonces dices que ya no tengo oportunidad con Moonlight?-.

-Yo digo que tú eres más hermosa que ella-. Decía mientras se acercaba seductoramente hacía Cadence, mientras que ella notaba que en la mano de éste se hallaba una bolsa de papel que antes no había notado, suponiendo que sería la cena.

-¿Y esa bolsa?-. Interrumpiendo el momento entre pareja por su curiosidad.

-Es la cena-.

-Lo siento, pero yo ya cené con Moonlight-.

-¿En serio? Ya veo, entonces guardaré tu parte en la nevera-.

-Lo siento-.

Shining se sentó en mesita que había en la cocina, a un lado de Cadence, que seguía con su bote de helado a medio terminar.

-¿Cómo conociste a la novia de Moonlight?-.

-Formalmente no la conozco, es sólo que, que las vi un día-.

-Bueno, es normal que Moonlight tenga amigas, ¿cómo es que sabes si es su novia, si sólo las viste juntas?-.

-Bueno- Carraspeo un poco -Mientras estaba andaba patrullando la zona de la montaña las vi juntas, reconocí el automóvil de Moonlight, y pues me acerqué para saludarla, pero entonces…-.

Cadence se quedó en silencio un momento uniendo la historia de Shining, hasta que cayó en cuenta hacía donde iba la historia, un leve sonrojo se apoderó del rostro inmaculado de Cadence. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Moonlight tendría ese lado. Para ella, Moonlight era un ser totalmente ajeno a sensaciones o emociones, siempre fría y distante e indiferente. Y no era que negara el lado sexual de la chica, era sólo que no era propio de ella ser tan apasionada.

-Entiendo-. Cortó la historia de Shining, no quería saber más detalles sobre algo que no le incumbía, y además bochornoso. No quería saber esos detalles tan íntimos, hasta que cayó en cuenta en algo -¿Eso quiere decir que tu…?-. Cadence miró fijamente a Shining Armor de manera acusadora -¡Shining Armor, eso es delito!-.

Shining que se embutía con cierto apuro su cena se le quedó mirando unos momentos, mientras masticaba intentaba darle un significado a esa mirada acusadora sobre él, al terminar su bocado sus ojos se abrieron mucho al entender de lo que se le acusaba -¡No! ¡No me mal interpretes! ¡Yo no le vi nada, te lo juro!-. Movía enérgicamente sus manos en favor de su inocencia, la cual no creía del todo su novia.

-¡Explícate!-. Hacía unos momentos le había dicho que era linda la chica, por lo que "algo" le debió de haber visto, ¿no? Era la lógica de Cadence.

-Nena ¡te lo juro! ¡No le vi nada!-. Seguía diciendo en su defensa, tomó una servilleta para limpiarse las comisuras de los labios, y prosiguió a defenderse -¡Ellas todavía traían la ropa encima!-. No sabía que más decir en su defensa, era verdad lo que decía, cuando se aproximó a ver si Moonlight estaba dentro del automóvil nunca se imaginó encontrarla "acompañada", pues él también pensaba igual que Cadence en cuanto a las conductas de Moonlight.

-¿Me lo aseguras?-. Shining sólo movió desesperada la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

-Te doy mi palabra de policía-. Alzaba dudosamente la mano, en forma de juramento, para dalle seguridad a su novia.

Después de un rato de silencio entre los dos se soltaron a reír un poco, tanta seriedad entre ellos no era algo común. Siempre bromeaban el uno con el otro para aligerar el estrés del día a día. Ambos tenían trabajos, que aunque les gustaba, el estrés se acomunaba en grandes cantidades, que su única manera para sacarlo era juguetear un poco entre los dos.

Shining amaba con locura a Cadence. La amaba, y la atesoraba como un gran tesoro el cual respaldar, sin importar el precio a pagar. Daría todo lo que fuera por aquélla chica dulce y tierna. Amaba todo de ella, con virtudes y defectos. El ex delincuente juvenil estaba enamorado.

...

Los días siguieron pasando, día tras día, en un sin fin de bromas escolares y rutinas diarias. Y por fin los días en la escuela habían acabado, las cosas no podrían estar mejor. Días libres y fríos, llenos de fiestas y comidas, interminables citas de distintas índoles se abrían paso al terminar las clases oficialmente, y recibirían en casa un nuevo año. Y para terminar en buenos términos en Canterlot High, la directora junto con su hermana habían preparado una pequeña recepción en despedida de los alumnos.

Los exámenes ya habían pasado, dejando a los alumnos un tanto exhaustos, así que, decidieron que una pequeña despedida hacía sus añoradas vacaciones les haría bien.

Para el grupo de amigas las cosas se sentían un poco más relajadas, aunque habían acordado que tomarse un descanso de los ensayos el viernes por la noche sería muy positivo para todas. Después de todo, aún se sentía cierta mala vibra entre sus miembros.

Si era cierto que, las relaciones entre las chicas habían mejorado, no se podía decir que era un ambiente cómodo. La relación entre AJ y Rarity se había tornado muy extraña desde el punto de las demás. Se ignoraban durante los ensayos, pero se iban juntas al terminar, igual pasaba en la escuela. Entre Rainbow y Fluttershy las cosas se sentían igual de extrañas, se hablaban más que antes, pero la concentración de Fluttershy en los ensayos dejaba mucho qué desear, pues nada más Dash le daba indicaciones, se le acercaba o la miraba Fluttershy perdía de inmediato el ritmo, parando los ensayos. Las cosas habían mejorado para el grupo de las chicas, pero no para la banda, así que la suspendieron hasta el próximo semestre, cuando las aguas estuviesen más calmas.

Las chicas habían acordado encontrarse en la recepción que la escuela les había preparado, de mientras se hallaban preparando para dicho evento. Aunque no era nada formal ni nada por el estilo, cada una tenía sus motivaciones personales para ponerle atención a su arreglo personal.

Después de despedirse en la puerta de la escuela cada una se fue en diferentes direcciones, acordando volverse a reunir ahí más tarde.

Rainbow y AJ habían hecho las pases, después de haber discutido demencialmente, que eso consistía más que nada en AJ escupiendo todas sus quejas a Rainbow. Si había algo que sabía la vaquera era que a Dash se le impacientaba con mucha facilidad, así que, para hacer las pases, la obligó por horas escucharla quejarse, desde la granja, los hermanos y por su puesto Rarity. Dash que sabía que había tenido mucha culpa en lo ocurrido con Rarity se quedó escuchando lo más atenta que podía, aunque había veces que sentía que el aburrimiento la vencería dejándola dormida en medio de las quejas, pero era una chica de palabra, así que aguantó hasta el último momento las quejas de la vaquera terca.

Ahora ambas chicas se dirigían a la casa de Dash, había pasado ya bastante desde que AJ entrase a esa casa, y ahora que la mamá de Dash ya no se encontraba ahí sería raro. Aunque la amabilidad de los padres de Dash era inexistente, por su trabajo, aún así se sentía el núcleo roto de alguna manera. Se podían percibir las brechas de ese hogar.

Al llegar se dirigieron hacía la habitación de Dash, y para alivio de ambas, no se hallaba nadie en casa, por lo que estarían solas sin interrupciones. Dash se apresuró a sacar lo que llevaría esa noche, mientras le preguntaba su punto a AJ, que siendo sinceros no ayudaba en mucho, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvo alguna visita amigable.

La última que tuvo fue cuando Soarin la fue a ver, y platicaron largo y tendido, aunque realmente no fuera del todo interés para Rainbow.

-Entonces ¿qué tal te ha ido con Fluttershy?-. Preguntó AJ con tono sugerente, tras ver el comportamiento de ambas algo se olía.

-Eh ¿a qué te refieres vaquera?-. Tratando de hacerse la que no entendía.

-No te hagas, algo pasó entre ustedes, y no me lo puedes negar-. Le tiró un calcetín a la cabeza.

Rainbow se retiró el calcetín de la cabeza para mirarlo por un momento, y después lo olió para después tirarlo -No sé de que hablas-.

-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo niña!-.

-Pero es en serio. No ha pasado nada, nada realmente como para contarlo-.

-¡No te creo!-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque siempre se andan echando miraditas durante los recesos y ensayos, ¡y mira que esas miraditas ponen muy nerviosa a Fluttershy! ¡pues que le hiciste casanova?-.

-¡No exageres! ¡Nada de eso ha pasado! Bueno, no de la manera que tú crees-.

-Oh vamos, tu sabes que no me puedes engañar Rainbow Dash, te conozco muy bien-.

-¡Pero te digo que no ha pasado nada! ¡Te lo juro!-.

-Está bien-. AJ se tumbaba en la cama de Dash -Tarde o temprano lo sabré de todas maneras, y lo sabes. Está bien si no me quieres decir ahora-. Soltaba de manera desinteresada, sabía que tarde o temprano se descuidarían y le darían lo que ella quería, sólo debía ser paciente.

-Pero ya que estamos hablando de estas cosas, ¿qué tal te ha ido con Rarity? Últimamente andan muy sospechosas-.

-Hmmm nada realmente-. Suspiró pesadamente AJ -Sólo la acompaño, platicamos sólo un poco de varias cosas. Me cuenta sobre cosas que en realidad no entiendo, y yo también le cuento sobre mis cosas. Puedo decir que hemos avanzado un poco. Pero ya sabes cómo es, debo andarme con cuidado, es muy delicada, y yo también me quiero dar mi tiempo. Creo que he llegado a pensar que si las cosas simplemente se dan, se darán, si no, pues tal vez sea que nunca tuvimos química alguna-.

-¡Vaya!-. Soltó con sorpresa Dash, pues sabía de antemano que la vaquera se había dado cuenta de algo, y era que a veces cuando se quiere algo uno se vuelve egoísta con tal de conseguirlo. Dash sabía muy bien los sentimientos de su amiga, lo podía ver en sus ojos verdes, y a veces envidiaba ese amor que le profesaba a Rarity, por lo que sabía muy bien que igual y no la estaba pasando tan bien en toda esta situación confusa de sentimientos y sensaciones hormonales.

-Trata de no volverle a decir gorda otra vez-.

-¡Tonta!-. Le dijo tirándole una almohada directo a la cara de Rainbow Dash, para después soltarse a reír.

Mientras AJ y Dash desencadenaban una guerra en la habitación de Dash, Fluttershy se encontraba en su habitación, hablando con un muñeco con aspecto de alebrije* que le había regalado Twilight en una feria, se le había hecho costumbre hablarle, por alguna razón se sentía a gusto haciéndolo, aún sabiendo que no la escuchaba y mucho menos le respondía.

-¿Que te parece este amigo? ¿Se me ve bien?-. Decía Fluttershy mientras daba vueltas frente al espejo con el conjunto que llevaría esa noche. Quería lucir linda, quería lucir bien y más porque quería lucirse con Dash, quería impresionarla, y llevarse un halago de ella, por tonto que sonara eso, realmente le hacía ilusión.

Desde aquél día que Dash la sorprendió en el refugio para animales, Fluttershy pudo notar un cambio en la actitud de Dash, y no sabía porqué, pero le gustaba más esa nueva faceta que le estaba conociendo. Era raro, pero aunque había notado que Dash podía llegar a ser dulce, esa noche notó que realmente no la conocía para nada.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello alborotado, y con una mancha de comida en la ropa, Dash se presentó de imprevisto al escuchar gritar a Fluttershy cuando Angel, su conejo travieso, decidió que las estantería se verían mejor en el suelo.

Después de esa noche, la rebelde e inquieta Dash mostraba su lado más dócil. Era como un pequeño animal desde la perspectiva de Fluttershy, y eso le hacía querer cuidarla y mimarla, aunque probablemente a Dashie no le gustase del todo.

-¡Oh, cómo quiero que ya sea de noche!-. Daba giros por toda la habitación, le hacía tanta ilusión que llegara la noche para volver a ver a Dash.

Por su parte, Rarity se encontraba concentrada en domar el cabello algodonizado de Pinkie Pie, llevaba ya bastante intentando darle otro aspecto. Pero después de varios intentos fallados Rarity decidió dejar que el cabello de Pinkie se siguiera expresando de manera libre, como se le diera la gana.

La relación entre ambas era bastante buena. Aunque sus personalidades fuesen opuestas, ambas compartían ciertos aspectos en común, como el estilo y diseño de decoraciones, ambas tenían talento para ese tipo de cosas, llevándolas a entenderse bien, pues Pinkie nunca ponía en duda el buen ojo que tenía Rarity para darse cuenta de cuando un color no entonaba, o un objeto simplemente sobraba en el espacio visual. Por su parte, Rarity reconocía el talento natural de su animada amiga.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban Sunset y Moonlight en el departamento de la primera. Después de la escuela habían tenido una pequeña cita, había pasado tiempo desde la última cita. Ambas habían estado ocupadas en distintos asuntos. Ahora por fin podían tener su momento a solas, como pareja.

-Creo que las cosas entre las chicas se están estabilizando poco a poco-. Comentó de manera animada Sunset, pues todo el asunto entre sus amigas le habían hecho sentir completamente inútil ante la idea de poder ayudarlas.

-Eso es bueno-. Decía Moonlight, mientras abrazaba a Sunset.

Ambas chicas se encontraban tumbadas en la cama de Sunset, disfrutando del calor corporal de la otra. Durante los últimos días el frío había llegado por fin a la ciudad, sacudiendo un poco a sus habitantes con sus fríos vientos, y cielos llenos de nubes que amenazaban con enfriar más la ciudad.

Después de un rato Moonlight se levantó de la cama, debía irse a alistar, quedando con que recogería a Sunset más al rato, a lo que ella dijo que probablemente se atrasaría, por lo que mejor la vería en la escuela.

Después de dejar sola a Sunset, Moonlight se dirigió hacía su casa, pensando en cómo decirle a Sunset sobre ciertas cosas que había "olvidado" decirle, o más, había decidido darle largas, pero ya no podía con esa mentira que llevaba a cuestas. El año estaba por terminar, y ella aún no le había confesado muchas cosas. Debía apurarse, debía hacerlo antes de que Midnight hiciera un movimiento que pusiese en peligro a Sunset, y eso no lo permitiría.

Por fin la noche había llegado, y ya todas las chicas se encontraban reunidas en la entrada de la escuela, todas con excepción de Moonlight, lo cual sorprendió a Sunset, pues Moonlight no era del tipo de persona que llegase tarde a un evento, aunque éste no fuera nada del otro mundo. Aún así se sentía un tanto consternada, pues Moonlight no daba señales de vida, o tal vez eran sus ansías por verla, por sorprenderla, que le dijera que esa noche se encontraba linda. Y como si le leyese la mente, apareció el automóvil antiguo de Moonlight, para sorpresa de las demás, Moonlight volvía a montar su corcel blanco para alivio de Sunset, que le gustaba más la imagen de Moonlight bajarse de ese auto.

Y para la gran sorpresa no sólo del grupo de amigas, sino de toda la escuela, la imagen siempre imponente de Moonlight brillaba cual estrella nocturna que es con un atuendo digno de robar suspiros.

Pues nadie se esperaba ver a la misteriosa chica ciñendo un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo y corto, era de corte sencillo, arriba llevaba un abrigo estilo militar negro, y botas largas. Se veía imponente, se veía misteriosa y sobre todo hermosa.

Los ojos de Sunset se perdieron al instante al observar como con paso firme y sensual se acercaba a ella, llena de un aura de misterio y seducción que sólo lograba arrancarle suspiros insospechados a la chica de cabellos rojos y dorados.

Por su parte, Moonlight se hallaba extasiada con la imagen que le regalaba su novia. Pues vestía un coqueto vestido descubierto de los hombros, con un arreglo en el pecho, y que apenas le cubría las piernas dejando a relucir lo contorneadas que eran. Era hermosa, era sensual, y perfecta. Su cabello tan sedoso como siempre, que siempre brilla cual sol en el firmamento que está a punto de desaparecer dando el espectáculo más hermoso al final del día. Sus labios siempre con esa tonalidad rosacea ahora estaban cubiertos por un color crema muy discreto, haciendo juego con las sombras de sus ojos.

Tenía ganas de tocar esa piel, tenía ganas de delinear con sus propios dedos ese delgado cuello, quería besar esos perfectos hombros, y pegarse a ese pecho tanto como le fuese posible.

Pronto se dio el encuentro entre el atardecer y al noche estrellada, ambas chicas se miraban con gran asombro, con gran deseo y también con gran amor. El tiempo se detuvo, incluso el sonido dejó de existir, encerrándolas en un espacio al que sólo les pertenecía a ellas, era como una bóveda creada en medio de esa dimensión y otra. Fue como un choque de energías creando un vacío donde el tiempo no existe, ni tampoco las limitaciones para sus propios pensamientos de esa noche.

Carmín reflejados en el cían de un cielo a punto de extinguirse. Inocencia reflejada dentro del misterio de la noche.

La mano fría de Moonlight se posó sobre la mejilla rosácea de Sunset, que al sentir el contacto se estremeció, una excitación ya conocida se apoderó de sus sentidos, haciéndola sentir que perdía la fuerza para mantenerse de pie, amenazándola con dejarse caer rendida ante esa hermosa figura misteriosa y a esos brazos que tanto le hacía sentir bien.

-Te ves hermosa Sunset Shimmer. Realmente te ves hermosa, como una diosa-.

Y sólo con esas palabras bastaron para que el corazón de Sunset estallara en en emoción, en amor y sobre todo en deseo.

Continuará….

* * *

_Gracias por seguir esta historia, se les agradece desde lo más profundo del corazón del autor. El que lean esta obra original como base de MLP significa bastante para mi. Así que gracias. _

**Talion Dash: **Gracias de antemano por dejar tu review, tú sabes como autor lo mucho que significa que la gente comparta contigo lo que piensa acerca de lo que escribes, ya sea bueno o malo, que en este caso es bueno. Y bueno, quiero agradecerte por tomarte la molestia de dejarme tu comentario, y me alegra que esta historia sea de tu agrado, y que te guste cómo escribo. Y por otro lado sólo quiero comentar que soy fan de esas parejas, por eso me dije ¿por qué no hacer mi propia historia con estas parejas? Aunque claro, el marco principal es Sunset con Moonlight, todo un enredajo de historia sobre todo por las sirenas, que tengo entendido ha levantado en la audiencia cierta confusión, hasta creo que no les agrada, pues sienten que Moonlight no le es fiel a Sunset, y bueee... es algo que prefiero dejarlo a cada quien, y es así como quiero llevar la historia, que cada quien la viva como mejor la vea, que la entienda a su manera. Quiero que tengan su propio punto de vista, antes de imponer el mío sobre cada quien que lee la historia. Y me alegro que encuentres entre mis líneas inspiración para tu propia creación, eso sí que es algo que alguien no me había dicho hasta ahora. Pues gracia por leer y dejar tu comentario. Espero siga siendo de tu agrado este capítulo junto con los demás. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo ;) Y ojalá dejes también tu comentario. Ciao.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight/Midnight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**XIX**_

* * *

-Te ves hermosa Sunset Shimmer. Realmente te ves hermosa, como una diosa-.

-Moonlight-. El rubor se hizo presente al sólo escuchar esas palabras, era justo lo que quería escuchar esa noche por parte de la persona que más quería, no le importaban los halagos hacía su vestimenta si no salían de esos labios precisamente -Tu también te ves hermosa Moonlight, muy hermosa-. Decía, tratando de no tartamudear, mientras posaba sus ojos sobre los labios ahora carmines de Moonlight.

El maquillaje, la ropa, el cabello siempre sedoso, los complementos le sacaban más de un suspiro interno a Sunset, y se preguntó cómo es que se vería ese cuerpo debajo de esa ropa, y aunque ya lo había visto anteriormente desnudo, por su propia timidez no había puesto tanto cuidado sobre los detalles, al menos no visualmente, pues sus manos si que recorrieron gran parte de ese delgada figura.

Por otra parte, Moonlight pensaba algo similar, con la diferencia que ésta sí había grabado casi en totalidad la desnudez de Sunset, sabiendo muy bien cómo se veía ese cuerpo sin ropa.

Ambas posaban delicadamente y con cierta discreción sus miradas en el cuerpo de la otra, viendo detenidamente cómo es que sus ropajes cubrían esos cuerpos que se amaban encontrarse, abrazarse, acariciarse, y sentían una enorme necesidad de ir más allá del límite. Cruzarlo, cruzarlo sin discreción, cruzarlo sin remordimientos, cruzarlo sin miramientos. Simplemente cruzarlo, con las manos tomadas y los corazones entrelazados. Juntarse hasta fundirse.

-Se ven simplemente hermosas, Moonlight, Sunset-.

La voz con acento sofisticado de Rarity las sacó de su mundo de deseo y cariño, y voltearon para encontrarse con el grupo de amigas de Sunset, quiénes las estaban viendo desde hacía rato, sólo que nadie se atrevía a romper esa burbuja de melosidad.

Rarity, quién sabía más que nadie la importancia para Sunset mantener hasta cierto punto su relación a discreción de los demás, pues no quería que nadie se metiera en esa relación, y como su amiga iba a ser lo que estuviera en sus manos para apoyarla.

-Debo admitir que ambas me sorprendieron. Se ven realmente bien-.

Decía AJ, uniéndose a Rarity para halagar a las dos enamoradas. Aunque aún estaba enojada con Moonlight por lo anterior, realmente lo decía sinceramente, pues desde que las vio llegar su vista no pudo negar que se veían bien, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, sabía muy bien que Moonlight se veía dominante.

-Gracias, chicas-. Sunset fue la única que dijo algo, con una sonrisa apenada por los recientes halagos de sus amigas. Moonlight sólo sonrió en contestación a los comentarios.

Esta noche sólo tenía ojos para Sunset, no había nadie más en su radar, sólo estaba Sunset es su campo de visión. Todo lo demás no importaba.

Aunque el evento no era para nada formal, las chicas iban de lo más arregladas, o por lo menos, iban para sorprender a su manera a alguien especial cada quien.

Y es que, aunque no lo habían planeado así desde un principio, dentro del grupo de amigas iba creciendo otros tipos de sentimientos, entre silencios y miradas iban creciendo esas ondas chispeantes, que cruzaban y causaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas en las jóvenes chicas.

El corazón de Sunset palpitaba con tanta fuerza, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera tan abrumada. Esa noche iba a ser decisiva, o podría serlo por lo menos. Esa noche podría terminar no de la manera que ella quisiera, podrían pasar muchas cosas. Esa noche iba a estar en un plan bastante romántico con Moonlight enfrente de muchas personas, de hecho, enfrente de toda la escuela, y eso la calaba de nervios.

Sabía que tarde o temprano debía de decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre ella misma a Moonlight, pero aún no se sentía del todo segura de querer hacerlo. Se sentía bien con la situación actual. Que a pesar de todas las dudas que tuvo al principio, fueron pasando con cada detalle que tenía Moonlight con ella. Los besos que se dieron en más de una ocasión caldeaban su corazón. Los abrazos que tantas veces la envolvieron le hacían sentirse segura. Las miradas que cruzaron entre ellas le contaban miles de secretos sobre el misterio del amor. Cada palabra, cada susurro, cada suspiro incluso le hacía sentirse más y más enamorada. Con Moonlight sentía todo lo que nunca sintió ni sentiría a lado de otro ser. Sólo con ella se sentía de esa manera, no había nadie más en su corazón, excepto la presencia de Moonlight. Esa presencia era tan enorme que la cubría por completo, intoxicándola, viciándola, cegándola. Y le gustaba, le encantaba sentirse así de boba, le encantaba todo el revoltijo de sensaciones que le causaba Moonlight al sólo contacto con su piel. Y por eso, sólo por esas pequeñas cosas, no quería que Moonlight la rechazara por ser diferente de lo que era realmente. Tenía miedo de perderla.

De sólo pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Moonlight, de ya no tenerla a su lado, el sólo imaginarlo se le apretujaba el corazón. Un amargo nudo en la garganta se le hacía, haciéndola incluso querer llorar. La idea de perder a Moonlight no la había dejado participar de lleno en sus propios sentimientos. Sus miedos se apoderaban de vez en cuando en fragmentos de su romance vivido con Moonlight.

Tenía miedo, pero debía afrontar sus propios gigantes. Pero aún no se sentía del todo segura con todo esto.

Su corazón mostraba una gran duda. Su corazón latía aprisa, incluso sentía pequeños temblores. De pronto se sentía pequeña y débil. Y como siempre, como siempre lo había sido, la mano firme de Moonlight la tomó por sorpresa, tomando su mano y dándole un pequeño apretón de mano. Siempre se lo había preguntado, ¿cómo era posible que Moonlight siempre sabía cuando ella se sentía insegura? ¿cómo lo hacía, cómo lo sabía? Era el misterio que aún no lograba descifrar de su pareja. De su amada Moonlight.

Moonlight sólo la miró fijamente, con gran cariño reflejado en sus ojos, y con una sonrisa tontarrona le dio ánimos en silencio a Sunset, pues sabía de sus preocupaciones. Sabía muy bien qué tipo de naturaleza tenía Sunset, sabía de su procedencia y su historia. Todo eso no le era desconocido, por lo que la alentaba a ser fuerte, ella estaría ahí siempre para ella. Su intención era mostrarle su apoyo incondicional a Sunset, quería mostrarle que siempre que lo necesitara la iba a tomar de la mano, y la iba a acompañar en los momentos más difíciles. Se había prometido a sí misma estar siempre que Sunset lo necesitara.

De una simple obligación de cuidar de Sunset, un sentimiento que no esperaba volver a sentir por alguien se apoderó de pronto de ella, tomando sus pensamientos como rehenes. Sin planearlo, sin esperarlo, un día sin previo aviso sus pensamientos siempre estaban puestos sobre Sunset. Y cuando se dio cuenta, sus ojos veían de manera especial a esa desconocida, queriendo conocerla más, queriendo acercarse más y más, hasta el punto de querer ser parte de su vida.

Había sido muy egoísta con Sunset, y lo sabía muy bien. Incluso sabía que había sido cruel con ella, y que lo sería en el futuro. Pero era algo que no podía parar ya. La amaba, la quería tanto, que soltarla ya no era una opción para ella.

Y la verdad era ya muy obvia a esta altura de la historia entre ambas. Tanto como Moonlight y Sunset tenían miedo, miedo a la misma cosa, perder la una de la otra. Tenían miedo de que todo acabara. Y es que ambas sabían que inevitablemente eso iba a pasar, pero se negaban totalmente, y con tantas fuerzas, que a veces, se quedaban despiertas toda la noche pensando lo mismo, sin saber que la otra también tenía el mismo problema.

Pero se amaban, y se aferraban a lo que sentían la una por la otra. Se amaban con tanta intensidad, con tanta bravura que se oponían ante la idea de perder ante la contrariedad de sus propias realidades y verdades. Se amaban e iban a pelear, cada una con su propia batalla que ganar.

Con sus ojos puestos en un mismo objetivo, y con sus sentimientos puestos en una misma sintonía entrelazaban sus manos y dedos para darse paso en esta batalla. Paso a paso se abrían paso ante la multitud curiosa. Cada mirada puesta sobre ellas. Pero estaban ahí la una para la otra, y ya nada importaba a esas alturas.

La mano firme de Moonlight sobre la de Sunset le hacía sentirse segura. Siempre se sentía segura a lado de Moonlight, y no sabía porqué realmente, pero siempre se sintió así desde un principio. Y parecía extraño incluso para ella, el sentirse atraída hacía una desconocida, incluso sentirse inusualmente segura a su lado le había causado gran confusión en un principio a Sunset, pero así fue siempre. Desde su primera reunión en esa comisaría, Sunset sintió que de alguna manera podía confiar en Moonlight, y aunque que dijera lo contrario, la verdad es que siempre confío en esa misteriosa chica, con ojos de color carmín.

La noche apenas iba comenzando, y había muchas cosas que querían compartir entre ellas, pero no debían olvidar que no estaban solas, sus amigas también estaban con ellas, y sabían que también las respaldaban. Sunset realmente daba gracias que Twilight le hubiese hecho cambiar de idea, y le hubiera enseñado lo que era la amistad, y con ello se ganó a un particular grupo de amigas.

El lugar del evento sería en el gimnasio de la escuela, como siempre. Los preparativos y ese tipo de cosas tenían el estilo de Pinkie, con el ingrediente de Rarity. Ambas chicas habían ayudado a su tiempo a la subdirectora a planear las cosas y que estuvieran listas a tiempo. Pastelillos y aperitivos por parte de Pinkie, arreglos por parte de Rarity.

Luna por su parte había logrado que las Rainbooms salieran por un momento, al menos por esa noche, de su temporal retiro, y tocaran algo para amenizar, junto con la banda de Flash, una combinación interesante.

El ambiente era tranquilo pero muy colorido. Estaba lleno de alumnos deseosos de desestresarse, y con mucha energía para gastar, total al día siguiente podían levantarse tarde pues las vacaciones de invierno comenzaban. Así que los ánimos estaban por los cielos.

Diferentes tipos de grupos de amigos se habían reunido para pasar un tiempo de calidad, pues muchos se iban a ir de vacaciones y podían no verse hasta inicios del nuevo semestre. Así que estaban aprovechando esa última reunión del año para pasarla bien.

Dentro de las platicas un rumor se iba haciendo más fuerte. Al principio ya lo habían notado, pero con los rumores de la diseñadora lo habían pospuesto, pero ahora que ese rumor de Rarity ya había pasado de moda, el creciente rumor de Sunset siendo muy cariñosa con una chica estaba pasando de boca en boca. Era el nuevo chisme de la escuela.

Aunque, también era cierto que, con las medidas que habían tomado para Suri Polomare, no se atrevían mucho a meterse en ese rollo, y más porque corría el rumor que quién le había ayudado a Rarity era justamente esa misteriosa chica.

Las razones por las cuáles creer eso era porque esa recién llegada era muy cercana igual a Rarity, aparte de que al sólo llegar había levantado ciertas sospechas sobre otros alumnos de último año argumentando que dicha chica iba en la preparatoria Cristal, y que había estado involucrada en algo que ameritó su expulsión. Y claro, el hecho de que era de esa prestigiosa escuela les hacía retenerse un poco con ella, aparte tampoco querían invocar un ser horrible sobre Sunset. Por lo que sólo se limitaban a susurrar entre ellos ante lo que veían.

Muy indiferentes a los demás, las chicas disfrutaban de la velada. Cada una con sus más similares, Rarity hablando con Fluttershy sobre el spa al que no habían podido ir. Applejack hablando con Rainbow, sobre ciertas actividades que habían suspendido por su riña de días pasados, ahora estaban planeando hacer algo. Pinkie hablaba animadamente con las otras chicas restantes, Moonlight y Sunset. Que aunque las otras les habían dado su espacio, igual no les molestaba compartir su tiempo con sus amigas. Había sido un punto que Moonlight quería respetar, la amistad de Sunset con los elementos era de importancia. No por estrategia, no había nada detrás de esa intención, sólo quería que Sunset conociera otro mundo, otro mundo que probablemente Moonlight nunca le daría.

Moonlight sólo sonreía de manera amigable para Pinkie, mientras parloteaba sobre lo genial que era la fiesta, la amistad y ese tipo de cosas.

-Moonlight ¿tú que opinas?-. Decía Pinkie mientras en una mano sostenía un cupcake y en la otra una rebanada de pastel.

Sunset se había ido hacía un pequeño rato, se había ido a coger un poco de ponche, dejando a solas a Pinkie y Moonlight.

-¿Acerca de la preparatoria Cristal?-.

-Sip, dicen que son bastante bravucones, y la verdad es algo que me costa-.

-Mm podrían ser un poco sí, pero ¿por qué me lo preguntas?-.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Cada cierto tiempo vienen a competir contra nosotros-.

-¿Competir? ¿Por qué deberían competir contra esa escuela? Es decir…-.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Somos pésimos rivales para Cristal prep!-.

-No quise decirlo de esa manera…-.

-Descuida, todos aquí sabemos que no somos rivales para ellos, aún así, puede que nos vaya bien ahora-. Pinkie se acercó hacía Moonlight para susurrarle al oído -Tenemos un arma secreta-.

Moonlight abrió ligeramente los ojos, sabiendo de antemano ciertos detalles sobre esa escuela, sabía mas o menos a qué se refería Pinkamena, pero igual quería hacerse la tonta, y pregunta de qué iba todo eso, pero en ese preciso momento llegó Sunset con cara extrañada por el secretísimo entre esas dos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntaba intrigada Sunset, queriendo ser partícipe de la conversación.

-Oh, no es nada, sólo le contaba a Moonlight sobre nuestra arma secreta-.

Sunset miró extrañada a Moonlight, y ésta le devolvió el gesto con un movimiento de hombros, dando a entender que Pinkie se había perdido entre su mundo de temas entrelazados, dejando a las dos, o por lo menos a una fuera de la platica. Moonlight sabía que Pinkie se había referido en cierta manera a Sunset y al poder de la amistad, pero se había dado cuenta con el tiempo, que las amigas evitaban hablar sobre la naturaleza de Sunset enfrente de ella, por lo que respetó el deseo de Sunset el permanecer en secreto.

-Permíteme un momento Sunset-. Se disculpó Moonlight con su novia, mientras se dirigía a Rarity, quién se había quedado sola, pues AJ se había ido a quién sabe dónde, había algo que debía comentarle.

-Suri Polomare está en Cristal prep-. Le susurró al oído, mientras que Rarity se asustó ligeramente por la cercanía de la otra persona.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar ese nombre otra vez. Espera que por lo menos no volviera a ver a esa chica durante mucho tiempo, pero debía recordar que el próximo semestre iban a tener un encuentro con esa escuela, y por lo tanto, se iba a enfrenta con esa mujer otra vez. La preocupación se hizo presente en su rostro siempre bien maquillado.

-Por otro lado ¿qué haces aquí toda sola?-.

-¿A qué te refieres querida?-.

-¿Por qué no aprovechas y vas por tu "terroncito de azúcar"?-. Decía burlónamente Moonlight.

-(Risita) ¿Por qué debería? Va a volver pronto-.

-Puede ser, pero, estás desaprovechando un tiempo a solas-. Moonlight le guiñó el ojo, y como siempre Rarity se preguntaba cómo es que le hacía Moonlight para expresar las emociones de los demás. Seguía sin saber cómo es que esa chica misteriosa siempre terminaba expresando los deseos de los demás.

Moonlight le dijo algo más a Rarity, y después volvió a lado de su querida novia, mientras que Rarity se quedaba pensando detenidamente lo que le había dicho previamente Moonlight, para después salir con todo el decoro que podía tener ante la situación del gimnasio en busca de la vaquera. Moonlight sólo sonrió de manera complacida.

-¿Qué planeas?-. Sunset se le acercó con una sonrisa de sospecha en sus labios.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Se hizo la tonta ante la pregunta de Sunset.

-¿De qué hablabas con Rarity? ¿Qué planeas hacer Moonlight?-.

-En realidad nada, sólo hablaba con Rarity sobre agarrar las oportunidades que te ofrece la vida, o en esta ocasión Celestia-.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la directora Celestia con que Rarity haya salido…? (¡!) Ya veo, ¿acaso le sugeriste que hiciera algo con respecto a AJ?-.

-(suspiro pensativo) Puede ser, yo sólo dije algo, y ella lo tomó como quiso, realmente no hice nada-. Moonlight sonreía de manera inocente ante la acusación de Sunset, a lo que ella sólo movió su cabeza en forma de negación.

Moonlight siempre había sido así, se preocupaba por los demás, pero nunca los ayudaba de manera directa. Siempre hacía lo mismo, se acercaba, parloteaba cosas sin sentido, pero que de alguna manera te dejaban pensando, hasta hacer justamente lo que había sugerido de manera inocente. Era como si Moonlight pudiese o disfrutase manipulando a la gente. Y siempre que lograba lo que quería en su rostro se formaba esa media sonrisa irónica, como si supiera de antemano que siempre terminan haciendo lo que ella quiere.

Sunset se sentía realmente impresionada por esa personalidad tan fuerte que tenía Moonlight. Siempre la había admirado desde que la conoció, tan fuerte, tan segura de sí misma que no pudo hacer nada más que caer rendida ante el amor. Su admiración se convirtió en cariño, ese cariño en dependencia hasta que llegó a una atracción más allá de la amistad o compañerismo.

Compartieron tiempo juntas, compartieron habitación de vez en cuando, hasta que finalmente convivieron por un periodo corto juntas. En el cual descubrió lo interesante que era esa chica de melena púrpura oscuro con ojos carmines. Sus hábitos, sus gustos, sus defectos y virtudes, todo eso fue observado por esos ojos cían.

Aún recordaba su primer baile de otoño en Canterlot High, aún vivían juntas, y parecía ir bien, hasta que Sunset se dio cuenta que esa convivencia le estaba haciendo daño, la estaba cambiando de a poco en poco. Sus sentimientos se habían torcido de apoco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba esa chica, y no se podía permitirse enamorarse de una "hembra", no era lo que ella quería. Ella quería gobernar, no caer enamorada como una idiota.

Ese año había ganado, y no era del todo mala o deshonesta, incluso la foto que le tomaron al momento de su coronación se le veía agradable, a diferencia de las que le siguieron. Aún recordaba lo que sintió aquélla ocasión. Aquél calor que sintió esa noche. También recordó lo mucho que se sintió mal. Fue un contraste extraño, de caliente a frío, de feliz a enojada, frustrada.

Esa noche, tras la culminación del baile de otoño, ella se encontraba sola en la parte trasera de la escuela, saboreando su triunfo mientras los demás alumnos bailaban adentro. Sunset se sentía cada vez más cerca de su objetivo, sólo debía ser paciente para esperar la oportunidad perfecta. Había hecho unas cuantas investigaciones, y aún tenía varios libros de Equestria que le ayudaban con su investigación, y sabía que llegado el momento podría traer magia de Equestria y apoderarse de esa escuela y así también de Equestria.

Pero, de alguna manera, sentía que había algo más que la hacía contradecirse con sus propios deseos. Su mente quería algo, pero su corazón dictaba lo contrario. Sin darse cuenta, el tener una vida tranquila de estudiante a lado de su compañera de cuarto le hacía sentirse extrañamente satisfecha, y eso no le estaba gustando.

¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una persona conformista? Ella no quería eso, ella no necesitaba de sentimientos inútiles, lo único que necesitaba en la vida era así misma, y sólo tenía que ser fiel así misma para lograr lo que ella quería, y por lo tanto así lograría la felicidad. Sin embargo sentía de alguna manera que eso no le llenaba, ya no era suficiente el querer ser gobernante. De pronto, la duda y la desesperación por saber qué pensaba Moonlight de ella le hacía perder el sueño. Y había veces en las que quiso meterse en la habitación de Moonlight, y verla dormir. Verla todas la mañanas y tardes durante ese tiempo le hacía sentirse rara. Se encontraba ruborizada, se sentía rara e incómoda.

Y cómo era de esperarse de esa chica causa problemas de corazón, apareció, y entre sus manos una rosa. Con una sincera sonrisa se la dio a Sunset, había recibido un mensaje de texto por parte de ella sobre su victoria en el baile. Moonlight en ese momento no sabía porqué era tan importante para Sunset ese baile, o el querer ser popular, pero igual le hacía sentirse bien la alegría de Sunset sobre este hecho. Y por eso, ingenuamente, le llevó un pequeño presente, sin saber que ese pequeño detalle desencadenaría una oleada de sensaciones inusuales en Sunset.

Y esa noche era como un deja vu ya vivido con certeza. Sin verlo, Moonlight sacó mágicamente una rosa y se la entregó sin decir nada, excepto con una sonrisa misteriosa, cosa que Sunset no se esperaba para nada. Al tomarla se sintió rara, se sintió nerviosa pero a la vez aliviada, era algo que tenía zanjado desde hacía tanto tiempo, que la hacía sentirse feliz y a la vez insegura. Habían tantas emociones conjugadas, tantos pensamientos y tantos recuerdos juntos que Sunset no podía siquiera digerir, era demasiado para ella.

Con un ligero remordimiento tomó entre sus dedos aquélla rosa, y con rostro melancólico, recordó el pasado.

Recordando como aquélla noche se desencadenaron muchas emociones negativas, tanta confusión, tanto miedo y decidía. Una cosa llevó a otra, haciendo que Sunset arrojara por la borda sus propios sentimientos, y optando por romper aquél corazón. De forma tranquila y fría decidió tomar otro camino, dejando a un lado a Moonlight, sin saber que esta se iría sin previo aviso de su vida, cosa que lamentó muy en lo profundo de su corazón.

Pero la vida está llena de oportunidades, y lecciones que nos dan una visión más amplia conforme pasa el tiempo. Durante ese tiempo que estuvo a solas, Sunset tuvo tiempo para meditar un poco más sobre sus propios sentimientos, y con una gran ayuda por parte de la princesa Twilight se había dado una oportunidad en el amor. Le había abierto el corazón para experimentar junto a ella lo que los demás llamaban amor. Y estaba decidida a no volver a dejarla ir.

Y es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido, tan rápido como arena que se resbala entre los dedos, sin poder evitar que caiga irremediablemente. La idea de que ese tiempo se estaba yendo demasiado rápido, le hacía sentir una cierta desesperación en lo profundo de Sunset, que se sentía cada vez contrariada con la idea de que sin poder evitarlo Moonlight se marcharía de su lado. Y no sabía porqué, o cómo, pero lo presentía. Cada acción, cada caricia, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada palabra le hacía sentir como si constantemente se estuviese despidiendo de ella, pero no era algo que tuviera el valor aún de planteárselo a Moonlight. Igual y sólo era paranoía de ella.

Al terminar la velada en la escuela, el grupo de amigas se despidieron y cada, a excepción de Rare y AJ quiénes nunca volvieron, se fueron a sus respectivas direcciones rumbo a casa, con la emoción a flor de piel por las vacaciones de invierno.

Mientras Moonlight conducía rumbo a su destino, estaba completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos, recordando cosas del pasado, gente del pasado, y también pensaba en su actual presente y, aunque sea un poco, quería pensar un poco sobre el futuro que ella quería.

Lo que quería era muy simple, y era estar siempre a lado de Sunset, protegiéndola, amándola, y rodeándola siempre. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿cómo lograr eso si probablemente ella le haría un daño muy grande? Cada paso que daba, cada intención y cada decisión le decía constantemente que pronto se tendría que despedir de Sunset, pero no se atrevía a siquiera pensar en eso. No quería separarse del lado de Sunset.

Pensar en estar otra vez entre las sombras, sintiendo cómo se le parte el corazón, sintiendo impotencia no le hacía para nada feliz. Pero esto no se trataba de hacerla sentir feliz, sino en hacerse responsable por sus propios actos. Debía cumplir su trato con las sirenas, debía hacerse cargo de Midnight, debía cerrar el círculo que había creado por un tonto deseo mal formulado. Debía ser adulta, y debía aceptar que muchas de sus desgracias fueron por ella misma, y que el hecho que estuviera muy melosa con una adolescente no se le debiera permitir. El amar, el estar así de feliz y plena le hacía sentir una culpabilidad.

Mientras ella era feliz y disfrutaba de la luz de la vida, otros seres sufrían entre las sombras, sin poder hacer nada. Mientras ella era amada, a otros se les arrebataba lo más importante. Mientras ella caminaba tranquilamente otros yacían entre la oscuridad e inmundicia. Y eso, desde su perspectiva, no era para nada justo, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué ella y no los otros? ¿por qué no mejor los otros? Si fuera de esa manera, ella estaría muy lejos, y nunca habría conocido a Sunset, ni cruzarse en su camino sólo para hacerle daño. Si hubiera sido de otra manera hubiera sido sólo ella la que hubiera merecido sufrir en lugar de tantos.

Quería llorar, pero la constante imagen de la sonrisa de Sunset siempre hacía que su corazón se alegrara. La amaba con tanta fuerza, la amaba por lo que nunca había amado, o amaría. Moriría sólo por no ver nunca extinguirse esa sonrisa de niña soñadora que tenía Sunset. Siempre que ella sonreía sus mejillas mantenían una hermosa coloración carmín, y sus ojos brillaban tan intensos.

Quería morir, extinguirse sólo para proteger a Sunset de la pesadilla que podía llegar a ser su persona. Moonlight conocía muy bien su propia existencia, su propia maldición, y es que no había lugar para ella en esa realidad. No había felicidad a su lado, sólo había tristeza, desesperación y vacío. No había necesidad de envolver a Sunset en todo esto. Las sirenas eran diferentes, ellas había aceptado todas las consecuencias, pero Sunset era tan especial, alguien a quien irremediablemente lastimaría, y sabía que se arrepentiría por haberse enamorado de ella, pero ahora tan tarde para siquiera lamentarlo.

Moonlight mordía con cierto desespero su labio inferior, se sentía realmente preocupada por lo que podría ocurrir en poco. Pero sabía que ahora lo único que debía de hacer era creer. Creer en el milagro que alguna vez la salvó a ella. Creería a ciegas, rogando que ese rayo alcanzara a Sunset en medio de la oscuridad. Pedía desde su corazón que alguien, aunque no fuese ella, le brindase calor a su cuerpo cuando lo necesitase. Y aunque ardía en celos de sólo pensarlo, la amaba más de lo egoísta que podía ser. Deseaba con todo su corazón que Sunset también creyera en ese milagro, deseando que sus corazones y sentimientos se mantuviesen siempre juntos.

-Moonlight-. Susurraba en la oscuridad y en el silencio de camino a casa.

-Sunset, querida, quiero que hagas algo por mi ¿podrías?-.

La música se reproducía en el equipo de sonido del auto, y aunque Sunset no sabía el nombre de esa canción, le pareció realmente linda, un poco triste, con una letra cargada de desesperación y dolor. Un corazón que cantaba tratando que su voz fuese escuchada con desesperación dolorosa, cantaba sin importar, cantaba esperando ser escuchada. Una melodía hermosa.

-¿Qué tramas Moonlight?-.

Moonlight sonrió ligeramente, sus ojos parecían brillar en deseo oculto, en súplica tranquila y silenciosa -Quiero que te pongas esto en tus ojos hasta que lleguemos, quiero darte una sorpresa-.

Moonlight extendió una corbata que normalmente ella usaba, y se la entregó a Sunset, que la veía con cierta decidía de sí hacerlo o no, pero la súplica velada en los ojos y palabras de Moonlight hicieron que accediera a ponerse esa venda en los ojos. Confiaría en Moonlight, y cerraría los ojos, mientras la guiaba en medio de la oscuridad. Confiaría en esa voz grave que era tan suave y dura a la vez, tan seria y dulce. Confiaría en esa persona a ciegas, literalmente.

Con las manos puestas sobre el volante, y el corazón apuntando hacía donde le dictaba, Moonlight condujo hacía su destino, un destino especial que había preparado sólo para Sunset. Por la distancia y el tiempo que había estado dentro del auto, Sunset sabía que no se dirigían hacía su departamento, preguntándose hacía dónde la llevaría esta vez Moonlight. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y se preguntaba si acaso Moonlight podía escuchar esos latidos desesperado. Deseaba que no. Porque de lo contrario, sería muy vergonzoso.

Al llegar al destino, Moonlight le ayudó a Sunset a descender del auto, conduciéndola en medio de su ignorancia por un camino que no conocía del todo, pero que de alguna manera extraña se le hacía conocido. Era un olor, una sensación o la atmósfera lo que se le hacía tan conocido, tan familiar. Era tan raro, pero tan cálido.

La calidez del lugar la fue envolviendo desde un principio, y no sabía porqué. Cada paso que daba, era una sensación ya vivida, pero a la vez tan nueva y desconocida que era desconcertante.

Moonlight tomó de la cintura a Sunset y la guío hacía lo que parecía un edificio, un tanto alejado al parecer, pues no escuchaba nada, a duras penas unos cuantos carros pasar. Camino, subió escaleras de manera lenta, como se lo permitía su vestido y tacones. Caminó aferrada a la mano de Moonlight mientras la otra le sostenía de la cintura, se sentía rara, y emocionada a la vez.

Pronto quedaron enfrente de algo, que Sunset supuso era la puerta de un lugar, pues escuchó que Moonlight sacó las llaves, y se escuchó como abrió la cerradura. Nada más escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta tras su espalda, Moonlight le quitó la corbata de los ojos, para que Sunset viera el interior del departamento de Moonlight. Había una mesa, y unas velas que alumbraban lo que sería su cena romántica de esa noche.

-¡Moonlight!-.

-Sorpresa-.

Sunset volteó rápidamente para quedarse viendo a Moonlight, esperando una especie de explicación acerca del repentino regalo de Moonlight. Realmente no se esperaba esto de ella.

-¿Dónde estamos?-.

-En mi departamento-.

-¿Quién hizo la cena? ¿Cómo la trajeron?-.

-Sólo te puedo decir que, alguien me ayudó con todo esto ¿te gusta?-. Moonlight se adelantó a Sunset antes de que preguntara más, y le invitó a sentarse a la mesa, sacando la silla para que Sunset se sentara en ella, tal como lo haría un caballero.

Sunset con ciertas dudas no respondidas accedió a tomar asiento, después de todo, Moonlight se había tomado la molestia de preparar todo eso para ella. Y ahora que lo pensaba, al parecer desde que salieron de la escuela, Moonlight se había molestado en crear todo un momento para llegar a esto, pero ¿por qué tantas molestias? Claro, Moonlight era experta en hacer las cosas de manera difícil, de manera indirecta, ella era tan así, tan mística como la noche.

Las luces del departamento estaban apagadas, sólo estaban las velas de la mesa encendidas, dando una luz a medias que iluminaba el lugar, brindando un apoyo romántico a la situación. La cara de Moonlight era iluminada por estas diminutas luces, mientras posaba sus ojos con cierta insistencia en Sunset, quién también era alumbrada a media luz por las velas, denotando su piel bronceada y cuidada.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-. Preguntaba Sunset con una sonrisa triunfadora, su atuendo había logrado captar por completo la atención de Moonlight.

-Sólo miraba lo hermosa que estás esta noche. Te ves hermosa, realmente hermosa Sunset, tanto que no puedo quitarte los ojos de encima-. Decía sin ningún reparo de vergüenza ante lo dicho.

-Tú, tú también te vez hermosa Moonlight. Nunca te había visto vestir algo similar. Realmente…. realmente te ves espectacular con ese vestido puesto-.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡No me halagues tanto, si ni siquiera has visto por completo mi vestido!-.

Y así era en efecto, Sunset apenas y sabía cómo debía de ser ese vestido, pues en ningún momento Moonlight se había retirado el abrigo de estilo militar para enseñar por completo el conjunto que llevaba puesto, por lo que se sintió mentirosa a medias, pues aunque lo había halagado, igual y no lo había visto por completo. Pero antes de reaccionar, Moonlight se retiró el abrigo dejando ver ese vestido negro corto, ciñendo su figura esbelta y bien proporcionada. ¿Desde cuándo los senos de Moonlight parecían mas grandes? Sunset casi no creía lo que veían sus ojos, ante ella estaba una imagen de Moonlight mucho más madura, mucho más misteriosa, mucho más hermosa, mucho más mujer de lo que jamás imaginó. Todo eso conjugado con la música de fondo, y la luz de las velas que envolvían aquella misteriosa mujer, cuyo nombre conocía, pero que desconocía todo su ser, y que ahora deseaba más.

Tal vez sería culpa de la música, tal vez culpa del frío o de la luz de las velas, que hizo que Sunset se sintiese tremendamente con escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo. Y se sintió derrotada, ella quería llamar por completo la atención de Moonlight, pero tras esa revelación sensual sentía que había perdido, pues era ella quien estaba completamente a la merced de la figura de Moonlight, su atención y devoción estaba concentrada en su vista para observar permanentemente esa noche a su acompañante sensual y misteriosa. Moonlight.

La cena transcurrió entre halagos, sonrisas y suspiros arrancados durante momentos cálidos, momentos felices y momentos que nunca olvidarían por el resto de sus vidas. Pensando en sus interiores lo afortunadas que eran por tener a alguien a quien amar y que las amara. Pensaban para sí mismas que nunca habían sido tan afortunadas hasta ese entonces, e incluso a la par que qué sería de ellas sino fuera por la otra. Probablemente se habrían perdido en la oscuridad en busca de un mejor mañana para sus seres perdidos.

Sus corazones ya llevaban tiempo que se habían conectado. Casi que fue al inicio de su encuentro que hallaron la similitud que tenían el uno con el otro. Pero ahora se sentían realmente sincronizados. Durante el tiempo que llevaban saliendo se habían conocido, se habían tomado su tiempo en caminar de la mano, entrelazando sus sentimientos. Incluso se habían peleado, pero habían logrado cruzar esa barrera, sabiendo que no habría persona con quien congeniar también como lo era la otra. Lo sabían, lo sentían, por lo tanto lo atesoraban.

Los ojos de cada una brillaron. Sus labios formaban una sonrisa en cada uno de los rostros. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, mientras se acariciaban las manos, que se hallaban encima de la mesa, que hacía tiempo se habían comido la cena que se habían servido. Incluso el rubor que apenas y se notaba, ahora estaba muy bien formado, incluso en las mejillas siempre pálidas de Moonlight. Y es que era sorprendente eso, pues para hacer que la sangre se le subiese era realmente difícil de hacer, lo que Sunset sabía que iba en el camino correcto esa noche. Sabía que hacía lo correcto, y lo correcto era seguir lo que su corazón dictaba.

Moonlight se levantó de la mesa, para después extender la mano hacía Sunset, invitándola a levantarse. Con suma expectación, Sunset aceptó la invitación que le hacía su amante. Moonlight al sentirse aceptada, tomó la cintura de Sunset, y pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo, mostrándole el compás a seguir.

Bailaban por primera vez, y Sunset no sabía que Moonlight supiese bailar, incluso no sabía que ella misma podía hacerlo, nunca lo había hecho en sí. Y eso era ridículamente irónico, pues Sunset fue coronada en el baile de otoño por tres años seguidos, pero no sabía bailar. Y es que, siempre había hallado la manera de no hacerlo, pero ahora no había escapatoria, pero tampoco era como si quisiera huir.

¿Cómo iba a siquiera huir? Si entre los brazos de Moonlight se sentía tan feliz, tan plena y tan segura de sí misma que nada más importaba. ¿Cómo iba a lograr escapar? Si era esclava de esa persona, ¿cómo lo iba a lograr? cuando se hallaba cautiva en esos ojos carmines. Se hallaba esclava, y se sentía desfallecer cada vez que Moonlight la sostenía entre esos brazos fuertes. Se sentía perdida cada vez que se acercaba y sentía el aroma dulce que emanaba de Moonlight, sintiéndose que se perdía entre la locura y la desesperación por querer estar siempre así, de esa manera junto a Moonlight.

Deseaba que siempre fuera así, de esa manera. Ellas suspendidas en el tiempo, tomándose, amándose, besándose, unidas sin que nadie pudiese separarlas. Sin que nadie las interrumpiese, sin que nadie entrase en esa burbuja en la que ellas estaban. Deseaba estar siempre dentro de esa dimensión entre la realidad y los sueños.

Los labios de ambas se encontraban deseosos de contacto, de acariciarse mutuamente. Se encontraban desesperados por sentir el contacto, por sentirse entre ellos, pues las palabras ya no eran suficientes. Siguiendo todavía el ritmo pausado de la música, Moonlight sujetó más fuerte la cintura de Sunset, acercándose para besarla de manera suave y delicada.

Sus labios se unieron tranquilamente, pausadamente, siguiendo el compás de sus sentimientos de esa noche. Sus labios se encontraban conectados ahora, y no había más nada que deseaban más que besarse, y decirse entre caricias lo mucho que se amaban. Con forme fue pasando el tiempo, el beso se fue intensificando, pero aún siguiendo pausado y tranquilo.

Moonlight quería tanto como Sunset disfrutar de ese beso, que se habían guardado durante su estadía en la escuela. Y vaya que se habían aguantado las ganas de besarse en cuánto vieron lo hermosas que iban esa noche, y es que el deseo que llevaban guardando ya era demasiado que se desbordaba, y no hacían nada por someterlo, y mucho menos cuando se provocaban de la manera más sensual que podían.

Los labios rosados de Sunset querían seguir ese beso, pero también quería algo más íntimo que un profundo beso. Su lengua fue la que respondió a ese deseo, adentrándose, profundizando más y más ese pequeño deseo que nacía, que volvía para tomar el control de sus acciones. Acciones que correspondió casi de inmediato Moonlight, que seguía sujetando con fuerza esa cintura delgada, envidia de muchas, y suspiros de muchos más, incluyendo a Moonlight.

Los labios de Moonlight dejaron de posarse sobre los de Sunset, bajando por su cuello, besándola por completo, dejando rastro de su amor en cada beso que dejaba en su cuello. Un suspiro delatador fue arrancado de la garganta de Sunset, que llevó su cabeza hacía atrás, disfrutando del contacto con esos labios que se aventuraban a sentir cada fibra de su ser. Que amenazaban por tocar cada parte sensible expuesta.

Las manos de Moonlight fueron ascendiendo, mientas que las de Sunset se aferraban cada vez más a la espalda de Moonlight. Las manos fuertes de Moonlight se posaron sobre los pequeños hombros de Sunset, mientras sus besos bajaban más y más, convirtiéndose en una placentera tortura. Sus labios fueron besando desde el cuello, hasta la clavícula de Sunset, quién sólo al sentir ese toque en esa parte sintió una gran carga eléctrica no sabiendo, cómo reaccionar sólo pudo temblar un poco, aferrándose más a la espalda de Moonlight.

Moonlight no podía estar más complacida por este acto, pues sabía que estaba causando justo lo que quería en Sunset, y parecía que ésta no pondría resistencia para nada.

La chica misteriosa se acercó más para dar pequeñas mordidas al ya sensible cuello de Sunset, y pronto se acercó a la curvatura entre los hombros el cuello, para hacer de las suyas, sin que Sunset pudiera hacer algo al respecto, sólo aferrarse al cuello de Moonlight, hundiendo sus dedos entre la melena púrpura de ésta.

La respiración pronto se comenzó a agitar, haciendo prueba de que se comenzaban a excitar por el creciente deseo que sentían dentro de sus seres.

Los ojos cristalizados de Sunset miraban con devoción a Moonlight, regalándole una tierna y seductora imagen a la chica de ojos carmines. Sin siquiera pedirlo, Sunset fue la que siguió con el beso, besó los labios de Moonlight con cariño, con amor. Para después separarse, y volver a ver a los ojos de Moonlight, que ahora parecían tan diferentes a otras veces, dándole la seguridad que antes no había sentido.

Y despojándose de sus inseguridades se entregó a los brazos de Moonlight, que parecía de alguna manera otra persona. Una persona que no había conocido antes, una Moonlight cariñosa completamente diferentes.

Moonlight había dejado caer sus barreras que incluso tenía con Sunset, pare revelar a una auténtica Moonlight, con miedos muy similares a los que tenía Sunset. Inseguridades que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser fueron revelados ante una impresionada Sunset, comprendiendo un poco más a cerca de esa mujer a quién amaba.

Los dedos de Moonlight se deslizaron para bajar el cierre de ese vestido, deshaciendo en el proceso el moño que se ataba en la parte de atrás. Sunset por su parte sólo se dejó despojar por esas manos temblorosas y frías, que se movían con tierna devoción en medio de la oscuridad parcial de la habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir como las yemas de los dedos de Moonlight recorrían su espalda desnuda y expuesta ante los deseos nocturnos.

Y con otro movimiento más fue despojada por completo de ese vestido, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo semidesnudo, que sólo llevaba la parte inferior ropa interior, pues con ese vestido no necesitaba sostén.

Moonlight se alejó sólo un poco para volver a ver ese cuerpo desnudo, no quería dejar de verlo. Le encantaba lo que veía, la forma de esos hombros, de esos pechos, de esa cintura, de esas caderas. La enamoraba más, le hacía arder en muchas sensaciones tan placenteras que no se atrevía si quiera a nombrarlas, pues el hacerlo sería considerado indecente.

Como Sunset no se animaba, Moonlight le ayudó quitándose por sí misma el vestido que llevaba puesto, dejando ver otra vez su cuerpo semidesnudo, dejándolo expuesto ante los ojos perdidos en tentación de Sunset. Entre sus brazos, Moonlight levantó a Sunset, llevándola a la habitación para recostarla en la cama con suavidad. La amaba, la deseaba, llevaba tanto tiempo aguardando el momento adecuado para llegar a esto, pero no dejaría que su pasión sobre pasara lo que sentía por Sunset. Esa noche quería que fuera inolvidable, le quería enseñar su amor de manera física, sin llegar a ser violenta.

Quitó los zapatos de ambas, deslizando sus dedos sobre las piernas contorneadas de Sunset, que parecía entrar cada vez más en la excitación que le provocaba el choque de pieles. Moonlight se hallaba sobre ella, mirándola como una dulce presa, la veía de muchas maneras; amante, novia, amiga. La amaba, y se le notaba en los ojos.

Durante todo el rato no dijeron nada, sólo se dedicaron a verse mutuamente. No había necesidad de decir nada ¿para qué? El sólo tenerse así les dejaba sin aliento, sin habla. Sólo querían seguir estando de esa manera, sin que nadie les interrumpiera, ni arruinara el momento.

Sunset se acercó, sintiéndose cada vez más segura de lo que estaba por hacer. Moonlight sólo la dejó hacer lo que ella quisiera. Con mano dudosa, Sunset tocó nuevamente esas cicatrices en los hombros de Moonlight, pensando lo injusta que había sido la vida sobre esa hermosa piel. Incluso besó cada una de las cicatrices de esos hombros, pensando que fueron momentos muy doloroso para su portadora. No sabía la historia de fondo, pero podía ver en ellos gran dolor, y aunque Moonlight no dijese nada, podía darse cuenta que llevaba cargando con una historia muy triste en su corazón, y quería que por lo menos supiera que ella estaba ahí, para ella sólo para ella.

Moonlight volvió a recostar a Sunset de manera suave en la cama, despojándola de su última prenda, y también se despojó a ella de la suya, estando completamente desnudas por segunda vez, pero con otros intenciones que las anteriores.

Si antes en el corazón de Sunset se albergaban dudas, miedos e inseguridades, ahora sólo tenía claro que quería llegar hasta el fondo con Moonlight. Lo llevaba pensado tanto tiempo, y sabía que el tiempo ya había llegado, proporcionando el momento. Aún existía ciertas inseguridades en cuanto a su cuerpo, pues no era perfecto, pero al ver los ojos de Moonlight inmersos, supo que, aun siendo imperfecto, Moonlight la deseaba tanto como ella.

Sunset se relajó sobre la cama, sintiendo la suavidad que le envolvía, el olor de las sábanas estaba impregnado del olor de Moonlight. Nunca podría olvidar esa escena que la volvía loca.

Moonlight acarició, besó cada rincón de piel que tenía Sunset, mientras que esta, en medio de rubores y suspiros, soltaba de vez en cuando gemidos que intentaba suprimir sin ningún éxito.

Y no sabía, no sabía nada sobre esa parte de las relaciones, era nuevo para ella, pero esperaba que Moonlight la guiara como siempre lo había hecho. A estas alturas ya no le interesaba si lo había hecho con otras atrás, ahora sólo le interesaba sentirse poseída por las caricias que le propinaba Moonlight. Y lo amaba, la volvía loca, le hacía sentir la piel erizada con cada movimiento, con cada beso.

Aunque al principio dolió un poco, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, y su excitación fue creciendo ese dolor pasó a ser una sensación completamente diferente, y muy intensa, mucho más intensa de lo que había imaginado.

Pero era injusto que todo el crédito se lo llevara Moonlight, Sunset no quería quedarse ahí, siendo complacida por su amante, ella también quería ser su amante en la cama esa noche y siempre, y nunca iba a saber complacerla si no le enseñaba en la práctica debidamente.

Como adivinando la mirada que le proporcionaba una versión sumamente sonrojada de Sunset, Moonlight sonrió de manera dulce, besando de manera suave a esa chica, tomando su mano temblorosa, guiándola, desde el su mejilla derecha bajando por su pecho haciendo que sintiera cómo se encontraba en ese momento su corazón, demostrándole lo que ocasionaba. Sunset sólo respiraba cada vez más profunda, incluso se mordía los labios al sentir la piel desnuda de Moonlight, mientras su mano viajaba desde los pechos hasta que por fin, con voluntad propia se posó sobre el vientre de Moonlight.

Aunque no sabía nada, y debía admitir su virginidad, no se iba a acobardar ahora, no ahora que se sentía tan dispuesta al amor. No iba a retroceder, iba a terminar lo que había comenzado, y no iba a dejar a Moonlight otra vez con ese deseo, porque ella tampoco quería quedarse así, con una sensación que ansía recorrer todo su cuerpo.

No sabiendo bien qué hacer, sólo se limitó a delimitar aquella área, mientras veía como el rostro de Moonlight se contraía de manera seductora ante su toque. Sunset se encontraba sorprendida, pues no esperaba que Moonlight fuera tan sensitiva, pero era algo que le hacía sentir feliz, sabía que iba bien incluso para ser su primera vez.

Pero las sorpresas apenas estaban por comenzar. Pues al introducirse al interior, pudo sentir un pequeño espasmo por parte del cuerpo ajeno. Pronto sintió cómo esa abertura se contraía, incluso pudo ver un pequeño gesto en el rostro de Moonlight, dándose cuenta de algo que no esperaba, y que la llenaba de una alegría enorme. Ella y Moonlight eran iguales. Ambas eran vírgenes.

Y esa la verdad tras ese cuerpo. Moonlight era virgen como lo era Sunset. Aunque mantenía alimentando con su cuerpo a las sirenas, nunca las sirenas habían penetrado más allá de lo permitido. Haciendo para Moonlight que esa fuera su primera vez en realidad.

Durante mucho tiempo, desde que Sunset tuvo la primera situación fallida sexual con Moonlight, se estuvo preocupando de cómo lo harían dos hembras o mujeres. Era un tema del cual no se atrevía a preguntar, ni siquiera se atrevía a investigar, por medio a ser juzgada.

Pero ahora, podía sentir en carne propia lo que era ser poseída por otra mujer, y era algo que no esperaba para nada. Lo que esperaba que fuera no lo era, pues el encuentro denotaba fuerza, entrega y devoción. Era intenso, era profundo, tanto que no se explicaba cómo era posible tal cosa.

Todas sus sensaciones eran explotadas casi al mismo tiempo, sin poder decidir cuál de ellas era más placentera.

Pero lo que más odiaba y amaba a la vez era la forma en la que Moonlight la retrasaba. Cada vez que estaba a punto de terminar, Moonlight hacía algo para disipar esa sensación pero no del todo, sólo la encaminaba por otro camino de sensaciones, descubriendo lo sensible que podía llegar a ser un cuerpo, y lo extasiaste que era un encuentro sexual.

A cada suspiro, con cada gota de sudor, con cada caricia se podía percatar de lo mucho que se esforzaba Moonlight por hacerla sentir mujer. Y eso le encantaba, la volvía loca. La manera de hacerlo de Moonlight le hacía sentir cómo nunca creyó que se sentiría. Le hacía sentirse mujer de muchas maneras.

Con devoción se envolvían entre sus cuerpos. Daban vueltas, se miraban, se sonreían, se besaban, se acariciaban hasta llegar a una nueva excitación, hasta que pronto ya no aguantando más tocaron la sensación más fuerte. El orgasmo que sintieron fue mutuo, sincronizado, haciendo que se aferraran al cuerpo de la otra cuando lo sintieron. Las uñas de Sunset se enterraron accidentalmente en la espalda de Moonlight, haciendo que esta dejara salir una especie de gemido de dolor, pero también uno lleno de excitación por el orgasmo recién sentido.

No sabían muy bien cómo habían llegado a esa situación, pero todo había sido tan casual, que se fue dando por sí solo. Dejándolas en una situación completamente nueva, con sensaciones que no habían experimentado. Y aunque Moonlight había hablado tiempo atrás con Rarity sobre la plenitud del amor, era ahora que realmente entendía sus propias palabras, y debía de aclarar que se había quedado corta en su explicación.

Hace mucho tiempo, en el pasado de Moonlight, cuando era una persona diferente, tuvo a alguien en su corazón, con el cual compartió muchas cosas, incluso carnales, pero nunca más allá de lo que había experimentado esta noche con Sunset.

Pese a muchas cosas que involucraban al ser de Moonlight, las sirenas, equestria, y demás, Moonlight seguía siendo un ser débil con sus propios problemas personales. Parecía ser fuerte e inmutable. Toda una fortaleza, pero detrás de todo eso se encontraba la real Moonlight, con sus miedos e inseguridades.

Pese a su fortaleza física, se hallaba un alma débil por el pasar del tiempo y sus golpes. Esas cicatrices que llevaba en la espalda le hacían sentirse incómoda, por lo que evitaba mostrar esa parte de su cuerpo. Después de todo era una chica normal, que se sentía infortunada por tener unas marcas así de grandes.

Y aún así, pese a todo, Sunset le abrazaba con el corazón abierto a todos sus fallos como persona, incluso como amante. La aceptaba tal cual era. Y eso le hacía amarla incluso más.

Y aunque el tiempo que pasasen juntas fuese corto aún así no lo olvidaría jamás. Y aunque al final Sunset tomase otro camino, Moonlight la atesoraría como la persona más importante en toda su existencia, incluso encima de Midnight.

Continuará….

* * *

_Felices fiestas a los que continúan leyendo de esta historia. Les quiero desear felices fiestas y ofrecer mi agradecimiento por acompañarme hasta estos momentos, espero la pasen bien en compañía de sus seres queridos, amigos, etc. _

**Tailon Dash: **Te puedo asegurar que habrá mucho drama, tragedia y momentos en los que dirás: ¿Qué demonios? ¡Dejaré de leer esto! jajaja algo así, al menos eso me pasa cuando las cosas no se desarrollan de la manera que quiero, pero igual termino leyendo la historia, típico. Por otra parte, me alegro que te agraden los líos amorosos no amorosos de Moonlight, creo que solita se metió ahí, nadie le dijo que lo hiciera, así que tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Y de apoco quiero seguir introduciendo a Midnight, (alerta de spoiler) en el próximo cap hablaré un poco más acerca de ella, sólo un poco. Y pues bueno espero te guste este episodio.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight/Midnight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**XX**_

* * *

La ropa se hallaba completamente esparcida por toda la habitación. Moonlight juraba que esa ropa no había sido desechada de manera tan irregular, pero al parecer las cosas habían sido más salvajes de lo que recordaba.

Sunset aún se hallaba dormida en la cama, cubierta apenas por una manta. Sus ojos se hallaban cerrados, adornados por esas largas pestañas naturales, sus labios se hallaban entreabiertos, invitándola a besarlos. Su cabello estaba un poco alborotado, y no estaba segura si era por la posición de dormir, o por hacer el amor, o tal vez fueron ambas.

Moonlight suspiró un poco, después de todo, las cosas se habían dado por sí solas, y aunque ella hubiese armado toda la cosa, realmente no esperaba terminar en la cama con Sunset, pero era algo de lo que no se arrepentía. Era algo que lo estaba esperando desde hacía ya tiempo, y aunque no quería apresurar a Sunset en el proceso, no había nada de malo en hacer que las cosas llegasen más rápido.

Eran ya las vacaciones de invierno, y habían muchas cosas de las que quería participar, y quería hacer partícipe a Sunset, su amante.

Mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que podían hacer juntas, una cosa le vino a la mente. Recordó cuando era un poni, y estaba al servicio de alguien. Incluso, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado ya, aún recordaba esos días con tanta nitidez. Pensando que hasta ahora aún recordaba a aquella dulce figura, que siempre la sorprendía, y siempre le había embelesado. Recordaba aún como esa melena se mecía con tanta gracia, y como sus ojos la miraban con misteriosa seducción.

Moonlight aún podía recordar a su primer amor. Pero no podía decir que aún la amara. Ahora sólo quedaba un gran cariño para aquélla figura. Ahora amaba a otra persona, que justamente se hallaba dormida a su lado, y parecía estar muy complacida por lo visto.

Realmente no lo sabía, no sabía que le vendría en el futuro, pero esperaba poder tener todo lo necesario para hacerle frente. Estaba dispuesta a jugar todas las cartas a favor de esa relación.

La tarde anterior, mientras preparaba las cosas para la cena con Sunset con ayuda de Sonata, ésta le recordó que estaba jugando con fuego. Que Sunset no era para nada tonta, y que no tardaría en darse cuenta de muchas cosas que Moonlight le había ocultado.

Moonlight lo sabía muy bien, no necesitaba que Sonata se lo estuviera repitiendo constantemente. Lo sabía perfectamente, que su tiempo se estaba agotando, y que su próxima jugada lo definiría todo, y probablemente se iba a despedir de Sunset.

Pese a todo, con todo el optimismo que alguien como Monlight podría tener, se esforzó en la cena, se esforzó en los detalles, se esforzó en su imagen, y claro, Sonata fue la que le ayudó a verse bien para Sunset. Según Sonata era su deber ayudar a su hermana mayor a verse bien para su primera cita. Claro está que no era ni su primera cita, ni mucho menos su hermana mayor, pero era así como Sonata veía las cosas y a Moonlight.

Con los dedos delineaba sus cicatrices, pensando en todo el peso que le habían traído esas marcas a su vida. Tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones, tantas lágrimas y tragedia conjugado con dolor y desesperación. Traerlas puestas no era para nada un recordatorio feliz. Le recordaba a diario lo tonta que había sido en el pasado. Lo había sacrificado todo por el amor que ella creía sentir en aquel entonces, pero no sólo perdió a ese amor, sino que también perdió a otro ser convirtiéndolo en otro ser de pesadilla.

El castigo por su falta fue la expulsión de Equestria, no sin antes perder algo muy importante para ella, dejándole esa enorme cicatriz en la espalda.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, no se dio cuenta que Sunset fue despertando, para quedarse viendo a una pensativa Moonlight.

-¿Te duele la cicatriz?-. Preguntó un tanto preocupada, pensando que tal vez se había lastimado al dormir mal.

-Buenos días Sunset-. Se acercó para dale un cálido beso en los labios -No, no es eso, es sólo que recordaba cosas-.

-¿Qué cosas?-. Preguntó intrigada, pensando que tal vez por fin sabría la otra parte de la historia de Moonlight.

-Cosas del pasado-.

-¿Y fueron cosas tristes tal vez?-.

-Sí. Fueron muy tristes-.

-¿Quieres contarme?-.

Los ojos de Moonlight se centraron por completo en los de Sunset, dudando un poco de sí decirle de una vez por todas toda la verdad, o simplemente evadir la pregunta. Pero la preocupación que habían en esos ojos cían le hicieron hablar.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era más joven vivía en otra parte, muy lejos de aquí. Ahí solía vivir con mi hermana gemela, Midnight. Éramos muy cercanas, pero una tonta diferencia de opiniones nos terminó separando. Después de eso, nunca más nos volvimos a hablar, y eso es algo de lo que me arrepiento profundamente-.

Moonlight llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, tratando de mitigar el dolor que le causaba relatar esas memorias del pasado que le sabían a trago amargo. Aún no lograba superar su pérdida, y estaba segura de que nunca lo haría.

-Hubo alguien más involucrado, y fue quien ocasionó esa ruptura. Hubieron problemas con esa persona y en el proceso perdí a Midnight, y nunca más supe de aquélla persona-.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-.

En ese momento, la mirada de Moonlight se vio entristecida ante el hecho de recordar aquél momento -Hubo un accidente, y ella…-.

-Entiendo-.

Sunset se hallaba un poco contrariada, sabía que Moonlight cargaba con una gran historia. Sabía de antemano que Moonlight tenía una hermana y que ésta había muerto, pero no sabía casi más nada. Ahora la historia estaba casi resuelta. Había cosas que Moonlight aún no contaba, y le parecía bien, pensaba que eran demasiado dolorosas como para ser contadas, y quería respetar ese dolor. Pero había algo que quería preguntar.

-Con respecto a la otra persona…. ¿era alguien que querías? tal vez… ¿una novia?-.

Moonlight sonrió de manera muy discreta, era algo que esperaba escuchar tarde o temprano -Al principio odie mucho a esa persona. Por culpa suya perdí a mi hermana. Estuve mucho tiempo enojada, tratando de encontrar una salida a mi dolor. Incluso llegué a pensar que el amor sólo quita tiempo, y te hace perder de vista a lo que realmente le debemos ser fieles-.

"_Tal como yo pensaba antes"_

-Pero, con el tiempo, ese dolor se fue disipando. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que no fue culpa de esa persona. Ella tenía sus propios problemas, y no tenía tiempo para andar tonteando. El problema fue mío, por no darme cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, y sólo me di cuenta cuando ya no había vuelta atrás-.

-¿Aún la amas?-.

Moonlight quedó callada para angustia de Sunset.

-No. Creo que realmente nunca la amé realmente-.

Moonlight volteó la mirada para encontrarse con Sunset, tratando de darle a entender que para ella era la primera a quién le había entregado todo su ser por completo.

Sunset se relajó un poco ante tanta tensión y decidió tentar un poco su suerte -¿Debería creerte esa declaración?-. Decía de manera divertida, mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se daba la vuelta para quedar a espaldas a Moonlight, en forma de protesta juguetona.

-¿Qué debo hacer para hacer que me creas?-. Se acercaba a Sunset, mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

-Mm no sé, tal vez deberías convencerme-. Decía Sunset, mientras se estremecía un poco ante las caricias de las manos de Moonlight. Aún no sabía cómo es que su cuerpo podía estar así de sensible, después de toda la energía gastada en la noche.

-¿Y cómo hago para hacerlo?-. Los labios de Moonlight se posaron sobre los hombros de Sunset, mordiéndolos un poco, sólo un poco para el placer y excitación de Sunset.

-Dime que me amas-.

Sunset se giró de inmediato, para poder ver en los ojos de Moonlight reflejado lo que quería. Quería escucharlo mientras se miraban a los ojos, así sabría Sunset si ésta le decía la verdad o le mentía.

Moonlight la miró detenidamente, la escaseo con la mirada tanto como pudo. Delineo el contorno de su rostro con la yema de sus dedos, disfrutando lo tersa de esa piel bronceada. La miraba como si la adorada, como si no hubiera algo más preciado que ella, la miraba como alguien invaluable.

-Te amo-.

Una simple palabra. Corta y ligera. Pero fue suficiente para que Sunset quedase satisfecha con la respuesta, pues podía ver sinceridad en ella. Sabía que Moonlight no mentía, lo sabía, lo podía ver, lo podía palpar y saborear. Sabía que Moonlight le era totalmente sincera, y no había duda de que esa palabra le llenaba por completo.

...

-¡No puedes estarnos haciendo esto!-.

La voz de Sonata salía realmente alterada, ante la ida de Aria, quién ya no aguantaba más la situación actual en la que estaban metidas. Después de meditarlo mucho tiempo decidió que era mejor irse a lo seguro, y esa opción no se hallaba ahí si se quedaba.

-¿Por qué no le dices nada Adagio?-.

Sonata intentó encontrar apoyo en la que era su líder, pero esta se veía incluso más sorprendida de lo que estaba Sonata. Adagio no podía imaginar porqué razón Aria las estaba abandonando justo ahora, cuando las cosas estaban peor que nunca, y para colmo de males no se encontraba Moonlight. Estúpida buena para nada pensaba Adagio, que esperaba que por lo menos en esto les ayudara, pero no, estaba más preocupada por hacer sentir bien a Sunset antes del gran golpe.

Adagio miró fijamente por un momento a Aria, intercambiando miradas entre ellas. Tal vez trataba de encontrar algún indicio que le dijera las verdaderas intenciones de Aria, alguna cavilación, algún tipo de señal, pero no encontró nada. En cambio pudo ver mucha determinación en esos hermosos ojos serios.

La mirada de Aria mostraba mucha seriedad ante la situación, no había duda, rencor ni ira, sólo determinación a terminar lo que estaba comenzando. Había aceptado romper con la relación que las unía, y aunque hubiera querido tener otro camino no lo tenía, debía hacer esto, por su propio bien.

Estaba extrañamente calmada a pesar de todo. Sonata estaba muy desconcertada, pero incluso lo estaba más Adagio que no se esperaba ser dejada de lado por Aria, eso era algo muy extraño como para poder asimilarlo en ese momento.

Las cosas se estaban rompiendo, las cosas se estaban poniendo peor. Su alianza, su hermandad se estaba destrozando. Sólo se tenían a ellas tres, pero ahora una se les iba, y no sabía porqué, no entendía porqué Aria lo estaba haciendo.

No hubo más palabras, no hubo más sonido, excepto el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras la partida de Aria de esa casa. A paso lento pero decidido sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ya no soportaba más estar en presencia de ellas, ni mucho menos quería ver a Moonlight. Se sentía extrañamente bien, pero de a momentos sentía que estaba cometiendo un enorme error al marcharse de esa manera. Pero también sabía que no había otra manera de hacerlo, todas las despedidas saben mal.

Mientras caminaba por la calle sintió una enorme necesidad de voltear una última vez, y tal vez por capricho lo hizo, sintiendo un leve pinchazo en el corazón. A pesar de lo mucho que se quejaba, igual y había pasado buenos momentos bajo ese techo, pero ahora era tiempo de cambiar el curso de su vida, de su destino.

"_Adiós Adagio, cuida mucho de Sonata, después de todo es una tonta"._

Sonata estaba llorando de manera descontrolada como niña. Adagio miraba por la ventana viendo como Aria las dejaba atrás. En un momento decidió que era tiempo de voltear la página, y enfrentar la realidad. Levantó del suelo a Sonata y la sentó en el sofá de la sala. Las cosas se habían torcido tanto que se salieron de control.

Ya no se sentía la líder, después de todo ya no había grupo, sólo quedaban ella y Sonata, y eso se sentía realmente raro. Durante todo ese rato Adagio no dijo nada, sólo esperó a que Sonata se tratara de controlar, incluso ella se sentía con muchas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, por el bien de ella y de Sonata no lo haría, debía ser fuerte.

Preguntándose en su corazón dónde estaría en esos momentos Moonlight, se preguntaba por qué nunca estaba cuando realmente importaba, cuando más dolía, cuando más perdida se sentía. Se preguntaba por qué tenía que terminar de esta manera. Por qué ellas tenían que sufrir de esa manera, si después de todo la culpa era de Moonlight que estuvieran así.

-Sabes, a veces me arrepiento de haber apoyado a Moonlight-. Casi susurraba Adagio mirando al vacío del lugar.

Sonata intentaba controlarse un poco, aunque el dolor de su pecho aún seguía presionándola.

-Adagio…-.

-A veces siento que debimos haber abandonado cuando pudimos, y con suerte y no nos hubieran mandado aquí-.

-Adagio… aunque tengas razón, aunque en el fondo todo esto sea culpa de Moonlight y su egoísmo, no podemos cambiar la realidad-.

Adagio miró intensamente a Sonata, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, sabía que tenía razón esa tonta sirena, lo sabía y cuánto odiaba que tuviese razón, siempre estaba mucho más enterada de las cosas de Moonlight que ellas, siempre era ella la que al final les recordaba constantemente que se habían metido por voluntad propia, y por lo tanto no era del todo culpa de Moonlight.

Adagio sonrió de lado al sólo recordar cuando conoció a Moonlight -Acabo de recordar cuando nos encontramos con esa estúpida de Moonlight-.

-Eso fue hace bastante-. Sonata sonreía con añoranza, extrañando aquéllos días.

-Ella portaba esa estúpida armadura, y aunque siempre iba acompañada por su hermana, esa vez que la vimos no andaba con Midnight. Se nos acercó con ese mago barbudo e intentó hablarnos ¡qué estúpido de su parte!-.

-Recuerdo que en ese momento la miraste fijamente, comenzaste a reír y después sólo la mandaste a volar. Era raro ver un poni en esas tierras, y mucho más raro ver a un poni con armadura, al principio creí que quería otra cosa, pero nunca pensé que quería hacer alianzas-.

-Y a pesar de ser una estupidez de su parte, nosotras fuimos incluso más estúpidas al caer ante su parloteo y hacer esa dichosa alianza-.

-Moonlight era muy imponente con esa armadura oscura, esa melena y esos ojos fijos, siempre con ese porte militar, siempre seria, siempre dura, pero a la vez tan amable. Ese sentido del deber la metió en muchos problemas, y ese corazón noble que tiene sólo la dejó en donde está ahora. Si te hace sentir mejor ella está peor que nosotras-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Porque si lo piensas bien Adagio, por lo menos nosotras nos podremos consolar una vez que nos devuelva la voz, pero ella perderá lo que más quiere-.

-Es lo equivalente después de todo. Devolverle la esencia a un ser es casi lo mismo que revivir a alguien-.

-Pero ¿será realmente lo justo? Es decir, ella ya perdió a dos de sus seres más queridos, una murió y la otra en cierta manera la traicionó, y ahora está por perder a quién realmente ha amado sobre todas las cosas-.

Adagio permaneció en silencio por un momento, pensando detenidamente lo que decía Sonata, y tal vez tenía un punto en cuándo a lo miserable que era Moonlight, pero tenían un trato.

-Aunque tengas razón, es sólo algo que ella se buscó-.

-¿Por qué siempre tratan así a Moonlight?-.

-Sonata, sólo digo que ella solita se metió en este lío aún sabiendo lo mal que estaba ¿qué tan estúpida debe ser alguien para hacer eso? ¡Yo diría que mucho! Además, si lo piensas bien, no es más que un efecto de avalancha, ella misma fue amontonando problema tras problema, y ahora el peso es tanto que la va a aplastar. Sonata ¡ella lo sabía y aún así lo hizo!-.

-Tienes razón, pero aún así siento que es un tanto injusto-.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en la inocencia de Moonlight? ¡Ella no es la santa que tú crees! ¡Deja de idealizarla tanto!-.

-Las únicas que la idealizaron fueron ustedes, y en cambio la ignoraron por completo todo este tiempo, a pesar de que éramos sus amigas le dimos la espalda-.

-¡Yo no le di la espalda a nadie!-. Se trataba de escudar Adagio.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Nunca te interesó lo que sentía!-.

-¿Así? Y según tú ¿qué sentía?-.

Sonata bajó la mirada hacía sus manos, mientras movía los pulgares -Ella se siente sola, muy sola-.

-¿Sola?-.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ella perdió a su hermana!-.

-Argh ¡otra vez con eso! ¡Deja de sentir lástima por ella! Deja te digo algo ¡nosotras también perdimos nuestras familias! ¿recuerdas?-.

-No es lo mismo Adagio. Aunque hayamos perdido nuestras familias, nos teníamos las tres-.

-Gran cosa. Aria se acaba de ir-. Decía con dolorosa ironía.

-Aún así, nos unía un lazo muy especial que no nos dejaba sentirnos solas. Aunque estuviéramos solas, perdidas y olvidadas, nuestro lazo nos unía y nos mantenía con esperanzas. Pero para Moonlight no hay nada, excepto una tonta que no se da cuenta de nada. Sunset es la única de la especie de Moonlight, pero la muy estúpida no se da cuenta, en cambio le esconde su procedencia, haciendo sentir excluida a Moonlight-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡¿Por qué rayos lo dices con tanta seguridad Sonata?!-

-Porque aunque ella no lo diga lo puedo sentir. Esa tristeza, esa soledad que sólo ella puede sentir, ese hueco que nosotras nunca podremos llenar. Hasta ahora entiendo porqué ama tanto a esa Sunset-.

-¿Para llenar ese estúpido hueco sentimental del que hablas? No esperaba que Moonlight fuera tan sentimental ¡Qué sentimiento tan más inútil-.

-¿No te das cuenta acaso de las cosas? ¡Sunset logró más de lo que nosotras jamás lo haremos! Logró penetrar esa barrera de frialdad de Moonlight, logró hacerla sentir de nuevo, logró hacerla sonreír, logró hacerla sentirse amada y querer devolver el amor que tanto ha deseado-.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer al respecto, eh? Decirle: ¡Moonlight, después de todo ya no quiero lo que me hace sentirme plena, en cambio tú puedes irte y hacer tu vida con la estúpida de Sunset Shimmer! ¿Y nosotras qué, Sonata? ¿Qué nos lleve la tragedia? ¿Acaso perdiste la razón por fin, estúpida sirena?-.

Sonata no decía nada, sólo miraba con ligereza tristeza la habitación. El techo que les había dado Moonlight las mantenía calientes y secas. El cariño que les había brindado aquélla poni había excedido sus propias expectativas, y ahora ya no sabía cómo devolverle tanto altruismo. En el fondo admiraba mucho a Moonlight, incluso más que a Adagio. Moonlight las había tratado como sus iguales, les había mostrado otra vida, otro mundo (literalmente), y les había mantenido calientes a pesar de todo.

-Nunca creí Adagio que, algún día dirías esto. ¿Tanto así amas a Moonlight, que lo dejarías todo por hacerla feliz?-.

-¡Yo no dije esas cosas, estúpida!-. Un evidente sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Adagio hasta cubrió sus orejas.

-¡Ni siquiera yo soy tan buena!-.

-¡No te burles!-.

-No lo hago. Sólo digo que, ahora entiendo tantas cosas. Tu silencio, tus acciones. Si hubieras querido habrías dejado ver a Sunset muchas cosas, pero no lo hiciste, en cambio, esperabas cada noche a que ella llegara, y te conformabas con ese deseo en tus sueños. Que aunque hubieras querido quedarte con esos labios no lo hiciste, en cambio permitiste que esos labios buscaran otro destino muy lejos de ti. Y a pesar de todo tu orgullo, a pesar de todo lo que eres, estás dispuesta a dejarlo todo, con tal de que esa tonta busque y cambie su estrella-.

Adagio había sido expuesta de manera que no lo podía creer. No sabía que Sonata la estaba observando de manera tan profunda, hasta llegar a ver dentro de ella. Las lagrimas que se había aguantado comenzaron a brotar, dejando caer una cascada de sentimientos líquidos por sus mejillas ocre. Estaba realmente frustrada, y no sabía porqué sentía eso. En lo más profundo de su corazón odiaba con tanta pasión a Moonlight, la odiaba así como la amaba.

Le dolía tanto el pecho, le dolía tanto las palabras de Sonata, después de todo ella tenía razón. Le dolía tanto el alma que no podía siquiera emitir palabra alguna por tener tanto llanto atorado en su corazón. Quería gritar, quería hacerlo con tanta fuerza, con tanta ansiedad, quería dejar salir todos esos celos que le comían desde adentro.

Su corazón estaba muy dolido con Moonlight, por haber preferido estar a lado de Sunset, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pero le dolía mucho más que Sonata fuera la que notara esos sentimientos. Hubiera querido que por lo menos Moonlight reconociera sus sentimientos, quería que por lo menos se diera cuenta del amor que le tenía desde hacía tiempo. Llevaba más tiempo amando a Moonlight en secreto que Sunset, y estaba seguro de que ella podría ser mejor que ella teniendo más experiencia.

Amaba con tanta intensidad y profunda devoción a Moonlight, que desde hacía tiempo que quería decirle que las dejara, que las abandonara y que se fuera tras su amor por primera vez. Quería cambiar las cosas para Moonlight, ahorrarle un dolor del que tal vez ya no saldría. Quería cambiar la fortuna por una vez aunque sea, para que fuera feliz. Y aunque quería estar a su lado, sabía que sólo le daría problemas. Mantendría su palabra, y nunca se acercaría a ella jamás, manteniendo en inocencia a Sunset de las actividades a las que estaba comprometida hacer con ellas.

Y sabía que, Aria se había ido porque había adivinado sus intenciones. Sabía que era su culpa que Aria se haya marchado, y ahora entendía lo mucho que duele cuando rompes lazos con tu propia especie, ahora entendía un poco más a Moonlight, quién había roto lazos con Midnight por seguir un ideal.

Y aunque fuera tonto de su parte, y un poco infantil, con esa acción quería que por lo menos Moonlight la viera de distinta manera, que la admirara un poco, que sintiera a alguien en común. Aunque con esa ridícula idea se conformaba.

...

La mañana era fría, y en ese departamento viejo se sentía un tanto más. Sunset se estremeció al sentir un poco de frío, pero fue por poco tiempo, porque Moonlight la cubrió con una manta gruesa para invierno. Sunset pronto comenzó a sentir la calidez de esa manta sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

No podía creer lo que apenas hacía unas horas atrás le había pasado. Pasar la noche de esa manera con Moonlight no fue como ella lo esperaba. No esperaba que su pareja fuera tan fiera, no sabía lo grande que era el apetito de Moonligth, y apenas lo había podido comprobar, pues no le dio mucha tregua en la cama, dejándolas un tanto agotadas a ambas, pero más a ella al no poderle seguir el paso como a ella le hubiera gustado.

Moonlight se acercó más al cuerpo de Sunset, abrazándola más hacía sí misma, quería compartir su calor y a la vez sentir el calor del otro cuerpo. Mientras recorría con delicadeza la espalda de Sunset con las yemas de sus dedos, pensaba en qué estarían haciendo sus sirenas, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero por ahora no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

No era que las estuviera haciendo a un lado, era sólo que le estaba dando tiempo al tiempo. Esperando el momento adecuado, observar cómo se desarrollan las cosas, para luego actuar de manera acertada. De manera fría, de manera certera.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntaba Sunset sin abrir los ojos.

-Sólo me preguntaba qué sería bueno para desayunar-.

-Porque no mejor nos quedamos aquí hasta que se haga tarde, no quiero salir, hace frío y me siento cansada todavía-.

Moonlight sólo sonrió más, y tal vez, de no tener planes para ese día hubiera aceptado la petición de Sunset, pero esta vez no sería así, así que sólo se levantó de la cama para frustración de Sunset al ya no sentir su calor corporal.

La chica de cabellera larga de color púrpura se deslizó hacía la cocina, pensando qué sería bueno desayunar. Tenía pensando hacerle algo que le diera a Sunset las energías necesarias que había perdido por su culpa. Revisó la alacena y sacó unas cuantas cosas, para después ir a la nevera y sacar otras cosas más para complementar lo que comerían esa mañana. Los sonidos irritantes de la cocina pusieron fin al silencio de la mañana en ese pequeño departamento. Sunset sólo suspiró profundamente, al darse cuenta que su querida novia era una persona de mucho apetito, en muchos sentidos.

Moonlight se movía de aquí para allá, preparando el desayuno. Sunset sólo se quedó en la cama envuelta en las mantas, no queriendo siquiera salir y tocar el piso frío del lugar, no estaba preparada mentalmente para eso, ella era una persona de lugares cálidos, no se le daba bien el frío, y Moonlight lo sabía muy bien.

Pronto estuvo listo el desayuno, y como típico cliché Moonlight le llevó el desayuno a Sunset. Ésta sólo podía sonreír como una chica que era enamorada por pequeños detalles. Ella se sentía como una mujer, y aunque estaba con otra mujer, esa mujer le hacía sentir realmente plena y no sabía cómo es lo hacía, sólo lo podía sentir y aceptar como tal.

Amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón a Moonlight, la amaba como era, la amaba a pesar de muchas cosas, de muchos errores, porque a pesar de eso, Moonlight se esforzaba por hacerle sentir lo que sentía por ella, se esforzaba con tanta sinceridad que le hacía sentir que podía confiar a ciegas en Moonlight. Se sentía un poco ingenua al sentirse así, como una pequeña adolescente inocente.

Aún los celos estaban presentes en su mente, pero trataba de darle más confianza a Moonlight. No importaba qué, ella sabía que Moonlight jamás le sería infiel, lo sabía, lo veía, lo podía palpar.

Moonlight se apresuró a dejarle la mesita con el desayuno ya servido a Sunset, que agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño, cosa que a Moonlight le hizo sentir un tanto de excitación, y se preguntó si estaría mal el estar deseando a su novia de esa manera. La amaba, la atesoraba, y la deseaba en todas sus facetas que podía tener. No había momento en que Moonlight no quedara prendada del atractivo de Sunset, y aunque esta no se diera cuenta, era una chica realmente popular, que a pesar de haber sido un ser horrible durante tres años, aún había gente que suspiraba al verla pasar.

Moonlight no era del tipo celoso, pero sí se sentía un poco incómoda al sentir esas miradas discretas comiéndose a Sunset, sin que esta se diera cuenta siquiera. Por lo que de vez en cuando les lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a quiénes osaban mirar a su novia con motivos ocultos que ella no aprobaba, pero igual no podía hacer mucho, después de todo andaba con una chica popular, se tenía que acostumbrar a la idea de esa verdad.

Después de desayunar, ambas se dieron un baño caliente, juntas cabe decir. Aún sentían en sus cuerpos las pulsaciones de sus emociones a flor de piel, y querían seguir avivando ese fuego que rayaba entre la lujuria y pasión.

No había prisa entre ellas, no había porqué apresurar las cosas. Habían estado incomunicadas durante tres años, y durante ese tiempo ambas se extrañaron, preguntándose constantemente dónde se hallaban, con quién estaban, y si aún se recordaban. Era un sentimiento total de angustia el que sintieron cada una por su lado. Una en soledad, la otra en completa ignorancia.

Cada una pasó por diferentes tipos de cosas. Sunset conoció lo que era tener el control y el conocimiento para destruir. Moonlight estuvo en reclusión pensando en lo mucho que había errado en su vida, pensando en que ya no había esperanza para su vida. Pero, cada vez que ambas caían en lo más profundo de su celda agónica, había algo que se iluminaba, en donde se preguntaban por su amor, recordándolo, sintiendo cómo les volvía a susurrar el camino de regreso.

Tuvo que pasar de todo para que ellas se volvieran a encontrar, que el sólo reencuentro fue un mero regalo por parte del destino, pues ya no se hallaba contemplado que se volvieran a encontrar. Hubo una segunda oportunidad para ambas, para que demostraran lo que realmente querían probarse a sí mismas.

Habían pasado tanta soledad que incluso se perdieron, pero hallaron el camino de regreso, y eso lo agradecían desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sunset sentía que era tiempo para que Moonlight supiera de sus propios labios quién era y de dónde venía. Sentía que era lo correcto, decirle a su amada que ella no era exactamente una persona. Era algo que había estado postergando por medio a que Moonlight la dejara, pero ahora se sentía realmente segura de poder decirle quién era.

-Moonlight, mi amor, quiero decirte algo muy importante sobre mi-.

-¿Qué cosa Sunset?-.

Moonlight lo sabía muy bien, sabía muy bien quién era Sunset, sabía de dónde venía, lo sabía muy bien, pero escucharlo por parte de Sunset era cosa distinta.

-Quiero… desde hace tiempo yo, yo he querido decirte algo muy importante, y no sé cómo decirlo… yo no soy lo que tu crees-.

Sunset sentía que su corazón latía muy aprisa, a pesar de tener la determinación de decirle las cosas aún así le resultaba muy difícil de hacerlo. Moonlight sólo la miraba con dulce mirada, la miraba con atención, la miraba de manera cariñosa, intentando darle ánimos, después de todo ella también tenía un gran secreto que le había ocultado muy bien a Sunset durante este tiempo.

-Moonlight, yo no soy exactamente de por aquí, yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano… se podría decir que yo…. vengo de otra dimensión…-. El rostro ruborizado de Sunset demostraba lo mucho que le costaba decir las cosas, lo mucho que le costaba dejarlo salir.

Moonlight sentía que quería decirle que lo sabía, quería decirle que conocía la historia, quería ser sincera con ella por completo, pero le avergonzaba saber que no tenía el coraje que poseía Sunset. Pero lo que sí tenía era su amor, y eso no iba a cambiar, por lo que tomó el mentón de Sunset y la hizo callar, la hizo que la mirase a los ojos, y una vez que obtuvo la atención de Sunset sobre sí le sonrió, la miró con ternura y devoción. No había nada que le pudiera decir en ese momento, a pesar de ser el momento perfecto para aclarar muchos puntos. A pesar de todo, Moonlight sólo le sonreía de manera agradecida, de manera amorosa. No había nada que pudiera decirle, excepto demostrarle su completa devoción y amor incondicional.

Sunset sólo la miraba con los ojos cristalizados, quería llorar porque no sabía cómo interpretar tanto silencio por parte de Moonlight, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Moonlight la tomó del rostro y la besó con delicadeza, acariciando sus labios rosados, rozando con sus labios el alma de Sunset de manera poética.

-Sunset, tú para mi eres lo que eres, tú eres para mi Sunset Shimmer, y no existe otra como tú para mi. Tú eres única, y no me importa en sí tu procedencia, no me importa nada, para mi tu eres mi Sunset Shimmer, y eso me es suficiente amor-.

Se sintió raro escuchar esas palabras por parte de Moonlight, sentía como si algo más estaba pasando, pero el simple hecho de saber que Moonlight le restó importancia a la parte de "venir de otra dimensión" le calmaba esas sensaciones de alerta.

Rodeada por esos brazos firmes, Sunset se sentía muy bien, se sentía que encajaba perfectamente entre esos brazos, sintiéndose parte de ese cuerpo, incluso pensando que ella era la dueña absoluta de todo eso. Que el cuerpo de Moonlight le pertenecía, así lo sentía, y haría valer su pensamiento. Moonlight la sujetaba con fuerza, y eso le hacía sentir muchas vibraciones recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Moonlight siempre le había hecho sentir esas cosas, algo que con otras personas nunca sintió.

Pensando sobre muchas cosas más de las qué hablar, ambas salieron del pequeño departamento, dándose cuenta Sunset de que en realidad Moonlight le había hecho un juego mental, pues el lugar no estaba realmente lejos de la escuela, se podía llegar incluso caminando, pero con los ojos vendados no se había percatado de ello.

-¿Es aquí dónde has estado viviendo?-. Preguntaba extrañada Sunset mirando el edificio de departamentos individuales.

-No exactamente. Es más bien como un estudio donde vengo de vez en cuando a practicar, es un lugar bastante tranquilo y las paredes absorben bien el sonido, es un buen lugar-.

-Hmm…-.

Ya no dijo más nada Sunset. No había nada de malo en tener un estudio para practicar, aunque ¿por qué no simplemente rentaba un lugar y ya?

-Ese departamento me fue dado, es algo así como un regalo de herencia-. Trataba de justificar Moonlight las dudas que probablemente se habían formado en la mente de Sunset Shimmer.

Salieron en el carro de Moonlight, pensando a dónde llevar esta vez a Sunset, y la verdad es que aún no lo decidía, no había podido, por más que quería pensar en un lugar no se le ocurría nada, ya casi habían paseado por los diferentes lugares, por lo que optó ir a lo seguro, que en estos casos es ir al cine y pasar el rato mirando una película.

Moonlight manejaba con cierta velocidad, con cierta ansiedad en el alma, desde que había salido el alba presentía algo pero no sabía muy bien qué era. Debía hablar cuánto antes con las sirenas, le inventaría una excusa a Sunset y las iría a ver, tenía ansiedad por hacerlo.

Pronto llegaron al cine del lugar, y aparcaron el lugar para entrar pronto en el lugar. Moonlight y Sunset se dirigieron hacía dónde estaba la cartelera que les ofrecía lo del momento y otros eventos que también estaban disponibles. Habían películas de comedia, comedia romántica, drama, históricos, acción, entre otras más, la más interesada en ver algo era Sunset.

La pobre realmente no había tenido mucha oportunidad de ir a uno, pues no tenía quién la invitase. Las veces que había ido a ver una película fueron muy contadas, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver, y eso le entusiasmaba, y no era tanto porque le gustara el séptimo arte, sino que era algo que quería compartir con Moonlight desde hacía tiempo.

Pasar tiempo con las chicas era genial, podían platicar, y ella se podía relajar mucho sobre ciertos temas, pero el pasarla así con Moonlight le hacía sentirse diferente, le hacía sentirse relajada de manera diferente, además de que compartir momentos comunes hace parte de una relación algo maravilloso. El simple hecho de compartir pequeños momentos le bastaban a Sunset, no le importaban si iban a cenar todas las noches a un restaurant caro o que Moonlight le llenase de obsequios inútiles, este tipo de cosas le hacían sentirse una chica normal, una chica sencilla. La sencillez de las cosas le comenzaba a gustar.

Eligieron por fin una película, el título era lo de menos, simplemente estuvieron de acuerdo con que no querían esperar mucho por la siguiente función. Compraron algunos aperitivos para acompañar la película, y se dirigieron a la sala correspondiente. El lugar era oscuro y un tanto frío, y por el día que era no había mucha gente, mucho menos tan temprano. Aunque los alumnos tuvieran vacaciones no era así para el resto de la gente que tenía que trabajar, por lo que estar en el cine a medio día en día laboral no era algo factible.

No había casi gente en el lugar, y ellas habían elegido los asientos de hasta atrás. Se sentaron y en breves comenzó lo que habían elegido.

Moonlight no era del tipo amante de películas, pero no se le había ocurrido más nada que hacer con su novia, sólo quería pasar el tiempo con ella, y además hoy tenía que trabajar Sunset, por lo que tenían un tiempo límite.

Habían veces en las que había sentido el impulso de proponerle a Sunset mantenerla, de que vivieran juntas, de que se olvidaran de todo, y que comenzaran una vida juntas, sólo ellas dos. Adquirirían una casa, aunque ya la tenía Moonlight, por lo que sólo faltaba Sunset en su vida. Pero quería respetar el sentido de independencia que poseía su amada chica bronceada. Sabía muy bien que Sunset era una persona independiente, y un tanto orgullosa, y probablemente esa propuesta le iba a herir un poco, no quería ser inoportuna con ella, ni mucho menos grosera. Sabía que debía darle su espacio y su tiempo, y era algo que había deicidio hacer.

La película terminó de la manera que esperaban. Salieron del lugar pensando qué más hacer. Moonlight odiaba cuando pasaba esto, no le gustaba no tener nada preparado, y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Sunset. Quería que todo estuviera preparado, listo sólo para dar marcha. Pero ahora sólo le quedaba dejarse llevar por la corriente, y a pesar de todo le comenzaba a encontrar gusto dejarse llevar por la vida.

Sin pensarlo, tomó de la mano a Sunset y salieron del lugar a paso apresurado, ignorando a la gente que se les quedó viendo por diferentes razones. Salieron para subirse al carro y encaminarse a un rumbo desconocido. No sabían a donde, pero irían a algún lugar.

Terminaron en un parque, un tanto alejado del centro de la ciudad. Era pequeño pero muy pintoresco. Los árboles, el área de los juegos, y hasta tenia un pequeño kiosco donde vendían refrigerios. Moonlight se dirigió rápidamente a comprar algo para tomar, y seguir platicando de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera con Sunset.

Mientras platicaban Sunset comenzó a reírse, llamando la atención de Moonight que no entendía el porqué de la risa de su amada. A lo que Sunset le comentaba sobre algo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-No me había percatado que traes la misma ropa de ayer, con razón la gente se nos quedaba viendo raro en el cine. ¡Te ves tan formal!-. Por alguna razón eso le había causado gracia.

Sunset no traía la misma ropa, de hecho su ropa estaba en una bolsa de papel en el carro de Moonlight, la que traía puesta se la había prestado Moonlight.

Moonlight sólo sonrió afable -Tal vez piensen que nos andamos fugando-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-No lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió-.

-(risita) Oh vamos, estoy segura de que no piensan eso-.

-Puede ser que ellos no, pero yo sí-.

La mirada de Sunset se puso seria en un momento, pensando en que no entendía a qué se refería Moonlight -¿A qué te refieres Moonlight?-.

-Que no me importaría para nada fugarme si es contigo-.

Moonlight desvió un poco la mirada sonrojada por lo dicho. Sin pensar realmente lo que iba a decir sólo soltó lo que pensaba en ese momento, adentrándose a un terreno que sabía que aún no se había trabajado para nada.

Ambas habían evolucionado bastante su romance pero estaba lejos de llegarse a formalizar cómo para pensar en fugarse, o formar una vida juntas ya bien establecida. Era algo que Sunset aún no había considerado en su vida, y Moonlight lo sabía. Habían pasado tiempo juntas, habían compartido ciertas cosas, ciertos secretos muy personales, pero no habían llegado a ese punto, y sin querer Moonlight lo tocó, sabiendo de antemano que había metido la pata con Sunset.

-Moonlight yo…-. Las mejillas de Sunset se encontraban encendidas, no creyendo lo que recién había escuchado. -Yo, la verdad no…-.

-Entiendo Sunset, no tienes porqué tomártelo a mal, lo dije sin pensar, perdóname por favor-. Decía mientras ponía una mano sobre la de Sunset.

-No, es sólo que yo, yo no estoy segura, perdóname-. Una cosa era aceptar que amaba a una mujer, otra cosa era ya pensar a futuro con ella, eso era un gran paso al que todavía no estaba preparada. No era que le diera vergüenza estar a lado de Moonlight, era sólo que aún no se sentía dispuesta a dar ese paso, quería hacer otras cosas, y aunque fuese ya una adulta atrapada en cuerpo de adolescente, no había podido disfrutar aún de ciertas cosas de las que ahora gozaba, y quería gozar.

Le sabía mal rechazar a Moonlight, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era echar a perder ese maravilloso día que estaba pasando con ella, pero no era una propuesta que no podía siquiera aceptar en broma. Pero al ver cierto atisbo de decepción en Moonlight le dolió en el corazón. A pesar de que Moonlight podía mantener un rostro inmutable, se había dado cuenta de que había ciertas emociones que ella no podía ocultar, y su sentimiento de decepción era una de esas cosas que no podía ocultar.

Pero antes de que dijera algo para poder arreglar el momento, Moonlight se le adelantó besándola, importándole muy poco el lugar, o que ella no era especialmente dada a dar afecto en público, era sólo que no quería que Sunset viera su gran decepción.

Salieron del parque, para dirigirse al establecimiento donde Sunset trabajaba, Moonlight se hallaba un poco seria, a pesar de dar platica, pero aún así se podía notar un poco triste, y no fue desapercibido por Sunset que se sentía realmente mal.

No quería despedirse de Moonlight de esa manera, así que pensaba en muchas maneras de pedirle perdón, pero no sabía cómo, porque no sabía en qué había fallado en sí. Desde su punto de vista no había hecho nada malo, sólo había expresado su sentir ante la situación, sólo que no esperaba que Moonlight se entristeciera. Sabía que no estaba enojada, pero le dolía más que se haya puesto triste.

Moonlight sabía que había sido su culpa por no medir sus palabras, pero no pudo reprimir su propia decepción. Pero tampoco quería alargar ese momento incómodo por lo que se despidió de manera tranquila de Sunset, para dirigirse rápidamente a ver a sus sirenas, dejando preocupada a Sunset en su trabajo.

Durante su trabajo no podía concentrase del todo. Hoy era noche de banda, por lo que saldría más temprano, pero apartar de ese día iba a tener turnos completos, pues no tenía clases, preocupándole que ya no pasaría mucho tiempo con Moonlight, y le preocupaba más el estado en el que se había ido. Quería terminar rápido con eso, para ir directo a verla, a buscarla de ser necesario y besarla. Tal vez todavía no quería "fugarse" con ella, pero tal vez en un futuro y cambiaría de opinión.

Sunset estaba por terminar por fin su turno, por lo que se fue a terminar unas últimas cosas del local para poder retirarse y así tratar de encontrarse con Moonlight, pero sus planes cambiaron drásticamente al recibir un mensaje de un número que no conocía.

"_Ven al portal hacia Equestria, Moonlight estará ahí, esperando por ti"_

...

-Moonlight, Aria se fue…-.

Después de haber llegado a la casa notó que las sirenas no se encontraban ahí, por lo que tuvo que salir a buscarlas, y tenía un lugar en mente, por lo que fue directamente ahí para no perder más tiempo.

Al llegar al lugar pudo ver a Adagio y a Sonata mirando con meláncolismo el portal a Equestria, al cual no podían cruzar porque ahora no tenían magia como para ser reconocidas por dicho portal. Lo único que podían hacer en su situación era ver hacía ese lado de la estatua.

Moonlight se sentó a un lado de ellas sin decir nada. Fue Adagio quien le dio la noticia de su reciente pérdida. Moonligth sólo se quedó en silencio, dejando perplejas a las otras sirenas, esperando otro tipo de reacción por parte de Moonlight, pero no hubo ninguna.

Aunque en verdad no había mucho que pudiera decir, después de todo esa era la decisión de Aria, y había decidido no interferir en las decisiones de cada una, y eso iba a hacer.

-Moonlight…-.

Adagio quería decir algo, algo que tenía dándole vueltas desde hace tiempo. Desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se encontraba Moonlight como para quitárselo.

Total, el amor trata también de sacrificios.

-Moonlight, yo… yo lo he platicado con Sonata y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no es necesario ya que nos devuelvas nada-.

-No entiendo…-.

Moonlight abrió mucho los ojos por su sorpresa, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras jamás, realmente era algo que jamás había contemplado entre sus miles de planeaciones, y eso le hacía sentirse un poco confundida al no saber si había escuchado bien o entendido mal.

-Moonlight, en todos estos años que nos conocemos realmente has hecho mucho por nosotras, y eso es algo que jamás olvidaremos. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos contigo en este mundo nos has cuidado más de la cuenta, al grado de convertirte en un sacrificio humano, por eso, realmente ya no estás más en deuda Moonlight-.

-Eres libre de irte con Sunset y hacer tu vida con ella, a lado de quien amas y te ama-. Sonata sonreía de manera cálida, diciéndolo de todo corazón. Porque de todo corazón deseaba que su amiga más cercana fuera feliz, olvidando todo lo pasado, todo lo amargo, todo lo roto para comenzar a sanar.

Moonlight las veía con cierta rareza, para después recapacitar y darse cuenta de que, era libre. La sensación, la emoción era algo que no podía siquiera calcular. Estaba conmocionada de que todo estuviera acabado de esta manera, de que todo lo que había hecho había valido la pena, sabía que estaba obrando bien, estaba segura de ello.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró por un momento, para después sonreír de manera agradecida. Amaba a esas sirenas, y por eso, iba a dar todo para recompensarlas por todo esto.

Se acercó y miró fijamente a Adagio. Habían tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas que conversar, pero ahora no era el momento. Era tiempo de terminar con todo esto, no quería volver a arrepentirse de nada. Lo jugaría y lo apostaría todo. Incluso si perdía todo, se iría a casa sabiendo que lo había intentado y eso ya era más que suficiente para ella.

Suspiró largamente debía ser fuerte para este amargo adiós. Moonlight se acercó a Adagio, con los ojos cerrados para ignorar la realidad, y besó a Adagio.

-¡MOONLIGHT!-.

El juego había terminado para Moonlight.

Moonlight había rechazado la propuesta de las sirenas, eligiéndolas a ellas. Había pactado desde hace más tiempo atrás con ellas, y por lo tanto tenía una gran deuda con ellas, y no se echaría atrás, había dado su palabra, y la iba a cumplir.

El grito de Sunset lo pudo escuchar claramente Moonlight. Sunset había presenciado todo comprendiendo a medias muchas verdades, pero lo que realmente sabía y tenía muy claro que Moonlight era una mentirosa.

El grito del alma de Sunset penetró todo el ser de Moonlight, dejándole una gran herida, que se expandía desde lo más profundo de su corazón para ejercer presión en toda su alma. Ese grito era el recordatorio que después de todo la verdad salía a la luz, y la verdad era que ella no valían las lágrimas que Sunset derramaba por ella en ese momento.

Y así, la luz se comenzaba a extinguir dentro del corazón de Moonlight.

Continuará…

* * *

_Gracias por seguir esta historia a lo largo de estos meses, a lo largo de este año. Ha sido sin duda para muchos un año difícil, con cambios, con desafíos y demás cosas, y ahora nos encontramos a los pies de un nuevo año lleno de sorpresas y retos. Espero que este año lo puedan recibir de la mejor manera, que las cosas que se propongan se vuelva una meta la cual alcanzar, un aliciente para esforzase y no un simple eslogan para la vida. Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, que surgió a través de una serie de experiencias de toda índole, personal e impersonal. De todo corazón, gracias a los que le han dado una oportunidad a esta singular historia, y seguir a la tonta de Moonlight, que al parecer no sabe valorar a Sunset, o tal vez sea que su amor es un poco retorcido, como sea, gracias. Nos vemos el próximo año, y realmente espero que les vaya bien. Feliz Año nuevo, no hagan cosas de las que después se pueden arrepentir, especialmente en estas fechas. Hasta el 2016 :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight/Midnight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**XXI**_

* * *

"_¡Moonlight es una mentirosa!"_

Los días habían pasado ya, un nuevo año había llegado y la estación sólo prometía ponerse más fría a partir de esos momentos. Habían sido días lluviosos, con nieve, con soledad y tristeza. Habían sido días muy difíciles.

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápidamente, tan de sorpresa que no hubo tiempo ni siquiera de asimilar las cosas, la realidad y el sabor que tenía ésta. Pero con forme fueron pasando los días Sunset pudo calmarse un poco más, y pensar las cosas. En medio de la soledad, el vacío y la ausencia de respuestas se halló pensando en muchas de las posibles razones por las cuáles razones Moonlight era falsa.

Por días puso en balance el amor que le profesaba Moonlight día a día, durante ese período de catarsis obligatoria se puso a pensar si todo eso que había vivido había pasado realmente, o simplemente era un invento muy bien elaborado de una fantasía macabra. No lo sabía, no había manera de saberlo. Aún se hallaba conmocionada.

Pensaba que la partida de Moonlight sería un hecho desgarrador, pero verla partir a lado de otra mujer eso sí que iba a otro nivel. El dolor era mucho, el rencor, el odio y la ira confabulaban para hacerla perder los estribos en más de una ocasión, amenazando sacar el demonio que aún palpitaba en su interior. Con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada mirada, con cada palabra sentía que desde su interior se encendía una llama que le hacía querer cruzar esa línea, y probar nuevamente el éxtasis del poder.

Durante las noches se quedaba en vela, pensando en muchas de las cosas que había compartido con esa chica. Pensando en lo mucho que la extrañaba a pesar de su falta, de su traición, a pesar de esas cosas no podía negar la necesidad de tenerla, de sentirla, de tocarla, de besarla. Y se odiaba por eso, se odiaba por permitirse pensar en esas posibilidades.

La oscuridad se estaba apoderando de ella en más de una forma, y amenazaba constantemente a su equilibrio mental. Ya no sabía qué partes pasaban y cuáles no. No sabía si habían pasado días o sólo horas. No sabía lo que hacía o a dónde se dirigía. Todo era tan duro, tan frío, no recordaba que las cosas fueran así, así de solitarias, así de tristes y sin chiste. La vida había perdido su color. La espontaneidad con la que se presentaba la felicidad en su vida se había esfumado aquélla noche.

Y se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía ella de sufrir de esa manera? ¿Acaso Moonlight la odiaba y por eso le había hecho eso? ¿Todo esto era un sueño? ¿Una broma? Estaba por volverse loca con tantas interrogantes, y muy pocas pistas para encontrar la verdad.

_¿Acaso Moonlight era una de ellas? ¿Una sirena?_

La idea no le pareció tan descabellada. Ella había sido la pieza central para derrotarlas. Pensando a profundidad en ello, se encontraba ante una gran revelación que le revolvía el estómago.

_¿Todo había sido parte del plan? ¿He sido parte de un plan de venganza? _

Las dudas junto con el dolor sólo se hacían más fuertes en su interior, fracturando lo que ella creía que era amor. Todo el cariño que podía tener hacía Moonlight, todo el respeto, todo el amor y deseo se estaba apagando de a poco a poco.

Sabía que no podía deshacerse de esos sentimientos de la noche a la mañana, pero todo viaje se empieza con dar un solo paso y estaba dispuesta a comenzar el proceso. Debía hacerlo, y lo haría por ella misma, por su bien.

Al final sabía que todo eso no llevaría a nada. Lo sabía desde un principio, lo supo desde siempre, sabía que eso nunca iba a funcionar. Debió de haberle hecho caso a su intuición, en vez de sus sentimientos como mujer. Debió de haber sido firme desde un principio, en vez de sucumbir ante el deseo de esos labios. Debió aguantar la tentación antes de ser perpetrada por esa alma seductora. De haberle hecho caso a su razón se hubiera ahorrado tantas cosas.

Para Sunset las cosas estaban a medias. Sabía que Moonlight era de lo peor, pero algo dentro de ella se negaba a reconocerlo. Algo en ella le gritaba que las cosas tenían una mejor explicación de las que ella pudiera imaginar. Esa sensación era tan fuerte, tan intensa y tan extraña pero no podía descifra a dónde la llevaría el beneficio de la duda.

La verdad era algo que nunca tuvo. La verdad ante sus ojos fue velada. Le pusieron una venda y no supo ni pudo ver lo que estaba pasando en frente suyo. Se sintió estúpida, se sintió humillada. Odiaba a Moonlight.

Pero a pesar de tener las cosas muy claras en cuanto a los sentimientos que tenía hacía su ex, había algo que aún no lograba entender. Había algo que no quiso quedarse a averiguar.

La mirada de Moonlight que tenía en ese momento fue algo que no pudo descifra en el momento. La sensación de esos ojos profundos sobre los suyos era algo raro. No había remordimiento, casi se podía decir que había cierto vacío en ellos, como si estuviera muerta.

Pero a la vez transmitía un sentimiento de tristeza y a la vez de alivio. Fue tan raro, fue tan intenso que se le grabó en la mente a Sunset, no sabiendo cómo descifrar aquello. No sabía que nombre ponerle a ese sentimiento.

Fueron sólo por unos momentos, casi unos instantes. Ellas dos paradas, casi que hasta el tiempo se pudo haber congelado en ese momento. Sólo ellas dos, en un dialogo lleno de preguntas pero sin ninguna respuesta. Moonlight la miraba con serenidad y seriedad típica de ella, mientras que Sunset se le escurría unas cuantas lágrimas por esos hermosos ojos.

Las dos se miraban, se intentaban comunicar pero ninguna pudo conectar con el corazón de la otra. Las palabras no llegaron, los susurros tampoco ni tampoco los pálpitos de sus corazones deseosos de encontrar la verdad tras el misterio de la duda.

Esa noche no dijeron nada. Nada salió de esos labios. Ninguna de las dos quería hablar, ninguna podía. Sólo podían contemplarse en ese momento, temiendo que tal vez sería la última vez que se estuvieran viendo de esa manera. Ninguna de las dos querían apartar la mirada de la otra, pero el dolor de mirarlos tan directamente les hacía dudar de lo que realmente querían.

En un momento Sunset logró ver algo que no logra comprender aún. La mirada de Moonlight carente de vida, pero de alguna manera estaban expectativos, como si gritaran por algo, como si buscaran algo en ella, como si le implorara por algo pero que jamás supo qué era. Nunca supo, ni lo sabrá porque había decidido irse, apartarse de todo lo que le hacía daño. Y Moonlight le hacía mucho.

Sabía que se había prometido luchar por ella, sabía que había decidido confiar plenamente en ella y a ciegas. Pero una cosa es eso, y otra cosa era verla de primera mano besándose con otra mujer que no era ella. Y se preguntaba si ellas tenían algo antes, si esa mujer con la que estaba Moonlight la había seducido mejor que ella, si le había hecho el amor de mejor manera.

Las sirenas eran seres hermosas. Su belleza era algo que no se podía negar ni olvidar. Sabía también lo sensuales que eran, y más con la voz. Pero aún no teniéndola, tenían unos cuerpos para envidiar. Adagio, la líder de las tres era la más hermosa. Su cabellera larga y frondosa, ojos llameantes y llenos de confianza, sus pechos y caderas en prominentes, su piel clara, sus labios hermosos. Pensando en todas esas cosas se sentía incluso peor. Se sentía más allá de la humillación y la traición. Se sentía realmente dolida.

Las odiaba, las detestaba, pero se odiaba más así misma. Se odiaba a ella misma por ser tan ingenua, tan tonta y fácil de engañar. Sabía que había caído en una trampa y ni siquiera había dudado, porque había dado por sentado la sinceridad con la que le hablaban esos labios. Había confiado su ser entero a esos brazos y a ese calor que emanaba de ese cuerpo, y todo para nada.

Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sus ojos se encontraban completamente rojos de tanto llorar y no comprendía porqué tenía que llorar por alguien que nunca valió nada. No comprendía porqué su corazón se encontraba dudando de darle el lugar que realmente siempre se mereció Moonlight. No sabía porqué intentaba darle una excusa, una explicación, una en la que le dijera que todo era un mal entendido. Muchas veces había llegado a ese punto, lo repetía una y otra vez, intentando darle una oportunidad más. De intentar todo de nuevo, desde cero. Se sentía tan desesperada por ello, que incluso le perdonaría todo, sin importarle más nada.

Pero ninguna llamada, ninguna razón de ser del paradero de Moonlight. El silencio que se había formado entre ellas parecía ser el definitivo, dando a entender quién había escogido qué en medio de ese embrollo.

De haber aparecido Moonlight con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas, y con una expresión de arrepentimiento sabía que la hubiera perdonado. Lo sabía, porque se conocía muy bien, sabía lo mucho que la amaba, sabía lo mucho que la necesitaba a su lado. Y porque lo sabía se odiaba. Se odiaba por ser tan débil cuando se trataba de Moonlight.

"_Moonlight me mintió"_

Las vacaciones estarían llegando a su final muy pronto, y ella no había pasado para nada bien ese momento de descanso. Cuando pensaba que la pasaría de lo mejor, a lado de quién creía que la amaba sus ilusiones se rompieron en un parpadeo. Bastó con un sólo mensaje para que todo se fuera por el caño. Bastaron sólo unas cuantas palabras para que su vida se sacudiera por completo, y no lo entendía para nada.

Por su cabeza rondaba una y otra vez las palabras que le había dedicado en un principio Moonlight "Déjame enseñarte a amar", esa había sido la promesa que le había hecho Moonlight.

"_¡Tú no sabes amar!"_

La amargura se hacía cada vez más presente en su mente. Esas palabras le hacían sentir mal. Cada vez que se sentía mejor volvían esas palabras sólo para atormentarlas, como si fueran esquirlas que parten su espíritu cada vez que las recordaba. Y ya no quería recordarlas más. Quería olvidarlo todo.

Olvidarse de todo, de ella, de Moonlight, de Equestria, de sus amigas, de todo. Quería olvidarse de su nombre, incluso de quién era ella, lo quería dejar todo atrás y volver a empezar, volver a renacer. Quería poder levantarse de entre los escombros de su miseria, quería poder levantarse con sus propias fuerzas y salir con la frente bien en alto.

La nieve comenzó a caer, dejando caer los primeros copos de nieve. Sunset miró hacía la ventana desde su cama. Daba gracias de que hoy no le tocaba trabajar, no quería ir con esa cara ojerosa y los ojos rojos, pensarían cosas que no son.

Los pequeños copos helados caían de poco a poco, después un poco más y más. Caían despacio, caían sin prisa alguna. Caían para después ser olvidados y enterrados para formar una capa de nieve en la superficie.

Sunset odiaba los días en los que nevaba. Por alguna razón le hacían sentir depresión. Mirar la ventana así le recordaba mucho su viejo mundo, Equestria. Comenzaba a pensar que debió de haber regresado junto con Twilight. Ya no se sentía en casa más.

La duda no había permanecido, sino apenas unos días atrás pensó que no valía la pena quedarse en ese lugar a dónde no pertenece. Equestria era su hogar, era dónde ella podía permanecer. Ahí, en Equestria, podría volver a retornar sus estudios sobre la magia y criaturas misteriosas. En Equestria podría volver a su antigua vida de rata de biblioteca, resolviendo acertijos y conjurando magia avanzada. Podría escapar de todo y de todos, para sumergirse en un abismo que le prometía algo de paz a su interior.

La nieve seguía cayendo de a poco en poco. El frío comenzó a sentirse un poco más en el ambiente. El cielo se encontraba gris, y la melancolía no paraba de crecer por el pueblo.

Sunset sabía que el mundo no pararía por su dolor, sabía que había a diario corazones rotos, corazones en situaciones difíciles, corazones que estaban a punto de ser heridos. Pero cuando a uno le toca ser el que vive aquellas cosas, es cuando te das cuenta de lo duro que es el tenerse que aguantar las ganas de llorar, de gritar, de salir corriendo para dejarlo todo, olvidarse de todo.

En medio de su fría soledad, sintió que unos brazos muy conocidos la abrazaban por detrás. Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa reconociendo rápidamente ese aroma. Sabía muy bien de quién eran esos brazos y ese aroma, conocía muy bien ese calor corporal.

Pero al dar vuelta a la mirada se miró sola en la habitación. No había nadie. Nunca lo hubo. Habían veces en las que la necesidad de volver a verla le hacía sentir cosas que no eran, imaginarse cosas que no habían pasado y que no estaban pasando. Era una sensación rara.

La sensación de realismo en cada alucinación era muy fuerte y casi desconcertante. Desconcertante combinado con la desilusión de no pertenecer a esa realidad. Patético por desear cosas de forma desesperada. Se sentía desesperada, se sentía miserable, se sentía realmente patética por desear que Moonlight estuviera ahí para ella a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado.

Pero si algo que no había dejado en esa relación era su orgullo. El orgullo fue algo que no dejó del todo a un lado. Fue algo que lo guardó muy bien, fue algo que a pesar de su enamoramiento su sentido común se aferró a éste, sabiendo en el fondo que tarde o temprano lo usaría.

Su intuición no había fallado, por lo tanto su orgullo aún permanecía en su corazón, recriminándose lo débil que se estaba volviendo en esos momentos. Debía actuar pronto, debía salir de estas como lo había hecho antes. Debía mantener la cabeza en alto, y lo haría. El orgullo que ella poseía en su corazón era muy fuerte como para ser deshecho de la noche a la mañana.

Había sido ingenua, descuidada y confiada, y eso era algo que ya no volvería a pasar. Si volvía a tener una relación ya no dejaría que entraran de lleno a su corazón.

Moonlight había sido tan especial para ella, que no le importó siquiera su condición de mujer para andar con ella. Había roto uno de sus estándares morales por andar con Moonlight, olvidando por completo que ella no era así para nada. Moonlight había sido tan única en su corazón que dejó caer muchas barreras casi a la primera, dejándose así misma en descubierto casi por completo. Dejó entrar a esa misteriosa mujer y amante en su vida sin ponerle trabas, sin peros y sin prejuicios. Tanto era así que no se imaginaba su vida sin Moonlight, pero debía ser fuerte, debía prevalecer ante todo, ante las situaciones difíciles siempre se había mantenido de pie, y había logrado salir. Ahora no sería la la excepción.

"_La voy a olvidar"_

El sonido de su celular la despertó. Había pasado otro día en su habitación encerrada, tanto que el sonido la sorprendió un tanto. Regañándose incluso por pensar en si sería Moonlight, pero al mirar la pantalla del teléfono diviso con pesar que no era a quién quería no esperar.

-¿Diga?-.

-¡Oh querida! ¿Te he despertado? Discúlpame, es sólo que hace tiempo que no hablamos y eso, ¿te parece salir hoy o tienes cosas qué hacer?-.

-Rarity, eh… pues la verdad no tengo nada que hacer hoy-.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Entonces nos encontramos en alguna parte?-.

Mientras se ponían de acuerdo en dónde se verían entre otras cosas, Sunset divagaba entre su realidad y la que había estado soñando. No quería seguir así debía hacer algo, y aunque no tuviera las ganas de hablar con nadie debía salir y volver a aprender a vivir sola.

-Entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato-.

-Sí…-.

Fue la escasa respuesta para despedirse de Rarity. De las chicas ella era la única que sabía lo de Moonlight, fue la única en la que pudo confiar y llorarle de manera descontrolada. Fue incluso raro para ella, el dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por sus sentimientos, le debía por lo menos una salida entre amigas, sólo ellas dos.

Se paró de la cama para comenzar a vestirse y arreglarse para salir. Se dio un baño tranquilo, se secó el cabello, se miró al espejo y decidió que debía de ocultar un poco esas ojeras. La ropa que se pondría sería casual para la ocasión. No quería exagerar, no quería tardar demasiado e ello.

Salió del departamento y se dirigió hacía la parada del autobús para poder tomar la ruta que la dejaría cerca de dónde había quedado con Rarity. El día no parecía ser demasiado frío, pero aún así había decidido llevar algo que le permitiera abrigarse por si acaso.

Pronto llegó a dónde se vería con Rarity, era raro, era la primera vez que ellas dos quedaban a solas como ahora. Cuando salían siempre lo hacían con las demás chicas, siempre en grupo, siempre haciendo los momentos más animados posibles. Siempre había sido parte de algo, pero ahora se sentía rara mientras se dirigía sola para encontrarse a Rarity a solas.

Rarity ya la estaba esperando con su típica sonrisa de revista, iba vestida como solía hacerlo, de manera casual pero sin dejar de lado el estilo y refinamiento del que se enorgullecía. Siempre bien maquillada y peinada, siempre tan pulcra y elegante, siempre presentable.

-¡Sunset, querida! ¿Cómo has estado?-. La radiante sonrisa de Rarity deslumbraba a la contrariada Sunset.

-Pues estoy, eso ya es mucho-.

La sonrisa que tenía Rarity se atenúo un poco, no se borró por completo pero si perdió la mayor parte de su encanto, pero pronto se recompuso, no estaba ahí para hacer sentir mal a Sunset, sólo quería animarla. Se apresuró a abrazarla, que tanta falta le hacía a su amiga, sabía lo mucho que le debía de doler toda esta situación.

Y dadas las circunstancias realmente se encontraba igual de sorprendida como lo estaba Sunset. Rarity había conocido a Moonlight en una situación problemática, y podía jurar que el corazón de Moonlight era noble y siempre sincero, por lo que no entendía el porqué de su falta. ¿Por qué serle infiel a quién amas? No lo entendía, realmente no lo entendía.

No le cabía en la cabeza que Moonlight fuera así. No le daba la razón a una acción como esa. Conocía desde hacía tiempo a Moonlight, y aunque hubo un momento de incomunicación entre ellas de vez en cuando se mandaban algo por correo, por lo que podía asegurar que nunca encontró maldad en esa chica.

Las chicas caminaron un poco, viendo cosas de aparadores, comparando puntos de vista y comentarios referente a sus gustos. Al llegar la hora de la comida Rarity llevó a un lugar donde podrían platicar de forma más privada. El lugar era un restaurant bar que se dividía las mesas, separándolas entre ellas con una pared falsa. Era un lugar al que había ido de visita por sugerencia de Moonlight, pero eso nunca se lo diría a Sunset teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo conociste este lugar?-.

Justo lo que no quería responder Rarity.

-Alguien me lo recomendó-. Sonaba rara su voz.

-¿Fue acaso ella?-.

Justo en el clavo, pero tampoco tenía las agallas para reconocerlo, por lo que fingió demencia.

-Se nota que es de su estilo, tú jamás pondrías un solo pie aquí por cuenta propia-.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. Pero igual ya era tarde como para cambiar de lugar, eso sería incluso peor.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Rarity tomó las manos de Sunset y le sonrió. Sunset sólo logró hacer una rara mueca intentando formar una sonrisa, pero que no pudo lograr.

-Sunset, hermosa, escúchame, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, para escucharte siempre que pueda-.

Sunset la miró fijamente, pensando en lo tonta que había sido antes como para haber hecho a un lado la amistad por poder. De haber sido diferente, podría haber sido amiga de Rarity desde hace tiempo. Viendo ese gesto generoso de Rarity le hizo pensar en que no hacía más que deberle y deberle, aún no se podía perdonar por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado, y ahora ella le mostraba una amistad genuina, sin rencor sin malicia.

-Gracias-.

Fue una simple frase, pero realmente no podía decir más que eso, porque era justo eso lo que quería decir. Muchas veces se dice gracias por inercia, sin ponerse a pensar realmente lo que es la gratitud. Sunset se sentía en deuda, y realmente agradecida de que una mano amiga le tendiera su ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba. No había qué decir más que eso. Era justo lo que quería decir.

La comida transcurrió sin mucha plática, apenas y había uno que otro comentario sobre la comida, sobre la escuela o sobre las demás chicas. No querían profundizar todavía en temas relevantes, aún no se sentían listas para ese paso.

Justo cuando se iban a casa, de manera sorpresiva Sunset invitó a Rarity a su casa. Nunca antes había invitado a alguien, además de Moonlight, a su casa, esta sería la primera vez que invitaba a una amiga a su casa.

-Yo conocí a Moonlight el siguiente día de llegar aquí-.

Comenzó a relatar la historia Sunset, mientras esperaban en la parada de autobús.

-Yo no recuerdo mucho de cuando llegué. Ese día había pasado por muchas dificultades sólo para lograr cruzar. Recuerdo que esa noche me escabullí por el palacio de Celestia para poder acceder al portal-.

-Disculpa querida ¿quién es Celestia?-.

-Es la gobernante de Equestria. Es la princesa que nos brinda el sol en Equestria. También fue la tutora mía y la de Twilight-.

-Parece ser una persona importante-.

-Lo es-. Por primera vez en ese lapso de tiempo se asomaba una sonrisa verdadera en los labios de Sunset, una cálida sonrisa se dejaba crear en el rostro de Sunset. -Es un ser importante, y también lo es a nivel personal para mi. Ella fue más que una tutora, pero por mis tonterías no pude ver lo importante que era ella para mi-.

La plática se interrumpió un poco a la llegada del autobús. Ambas chicas abordaron el transporte, y se quedaron en silencio tranquilo mientras viajaban. Cada una en sus propios pensamientos, dialogando entre ellas de manera discreta sobre las cosas que habían acontecido. Cada una tenía una batalla que librar, pero por ahora no dirían nada.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, ambas chicas se mantuvieron mirando al horizonte pensando distintas cosas, hasta que por fin habían llegado a la parada donde debían desbordar.

La caminata fue igual que el viaje, en silencio. Sunset estaba pensando cómo continuar la historia.

-Esa noche me revelé ante los estándares de Celestia. Ella había intentado advertirme que el espejo contenía un hechizo que confundía a quién lo viera, y que yo no estaba preparada para ese reto. Por su puesto en ese entonces yo era una persona diferente y no me importó. Cada día que pasaba, mi obsesión por el portal crecía, al grado de descontrolarme. Había investigado sobre lo escrito acerca de ese portal a otro mundo, y me maravilló mucho lo que vi escrito ahí. Un día no me pude controlar, y logré entrar al castillo, evadiendo a toda la guardia real, hasta que Celestia me encontró-.

Sunset condujo a Rarity por las escaleras para subir a su departamento, mientras que Rarity le prestaba atención a su historia, que aunque ya la había escuchado quería volverla a escuchar. Pronto llegaron a su departamento, y Sunset la invitó a entrar, instándola a que se pusiera cómoda mientras continuaba su historia.

-Fue la primera vez que Celestia me regañó en serio. Antes habían sido pequeñas llamadas de atención y observaciones, pero esa vez realmente pude ver reflejado en sus ojos la decepción. Fue muy difícil para mi cuando lo comprendí. Pero en aquél entonces sólo me importaba mi persona, y los demás los hacía a un lado. Así que como pude logré pasar la barrera, y poder entrar a este mundo-.

Sunset hizo una pequeña pausa mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la silla más cercana a ella, dejando su abrigo y demás cosas encima de éste. Quería sentirse cómoda.

-El pasar por el portal te hace sentir raro, te hace sentir de alguna manera como si pasaras en medio de un portal hecho de pura energía. La sensación puede ser tan placentera como insufrible. No tienes control de nada, sólo dejas que te guíe por un túnel del cuál no sabes nada. Es desconcertante, y hasta cierto punto, aterrador-.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste para entrar al portal?-.

-Me vi reflejada como un alicornio, como una princesa, como una gobernante, incluso pensé en ser superior a Celestia. Pero al cruzar el portal me encontré en un mundo de lo más extraño, solo y frío. No podía siquiera mantenerme de pie, no podía siquiera imaginar qué hacer. Me sentía fatigada por alguna razón, no podía controlarlo. Me quedé dormida. Al despertar estaba en un lugar cálido y estaba seca. Y ahí fue donde me encontré con ella…-.

-Moonlight-.

-Sí, con Moonlight. Sin decir una sola palabra ella me acogió y me sacó de ese lugar, presentando unos papeles que hasta la fecha no sé qué eran. Me llevó a un lugar donde podía quedarme, nunca me preguntó nada sobre quién era yo o de dónde venía, nunca pareció interesarle ese detalle-. Sunset clavó sus ojos sobre los zafiros de Rarity -A veces siento como si ella estuviera esperando por mi. ¡Lo sé, es una tontería pensar eso! Pero había veces es las que ese pensamiento me asaltaba en medio de la noche y ya no podía dormir por darle vueltas al asunto. Sintiendo como el corazón me latía a prisa y el calor envolverme con tan solo pensar que el destino nos había juntado-.

-Sunset…-.

-Es por eso que no lo entiendo. Es por eso que no entiendo qué está pasando, ella nunca dice nada, ella nunca demuestra nada, ella siempre se lo calla todo y se lo guarda por alguna razón. Y ahora sé la razón, todo esto fue un simple juego para ella-.

El odio que salían de sus palabras era más que evidente. Aunque las había dicho de manera calmada, se podía sentir el rencor emanar en cada palabra dicha.

-Sunset, yo no creo que esto sea así…-.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Oye Moonlight, no pasa nada por romper mi corazón! ¿Es eso lo que me estás sugiriendo?-.

-No claro que no Sunset, perdóname, no fue mi intención decir eso-.

-¡Ella jugó todo este tiempo! ¡Y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ello! Siempre creí que era un tanto sospechoso que nunca me dijera algo sobre ella, o que me llevara a su casa ¡nunca lo supe! Y eso era tan simple, ella ya tenía a alguien con quien revolcarse, ya tenía a alguien desde un principio y yo sólo fui una entretención para ambas. ¡Rariy, estoy segura de que Moonlight es una sirena!-.

-¿Estás segura de ello?-.

-¡La vi besándose con Adagio!-.

-Pero dices que también estaban las otras dos sirenas, más otra persona que no viste bien, pudieron haberla amenazado con algo, ¡tú misma lo dijiste hace tiempo! ¿lo recuerdas? Aquél día cuando te las encontraste cerca del portal, tú fuiste la que insistió en que ellas pudieron haber tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de Moonlight-.

-¡No lo creo!-.

-¿Por qué lo dices querida?-.

-Porque la forma en cómo ella agarró su cintura no es de alguien que está siendo amenazada-.

Punto a favor de Sunset, Rarity no podía negar que ella llevaba la razón, pero algo le decía que las cosas no eran del todo así, que las cosas no habían sucedido de esa manera, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-Tal vez tengas razón Sunset, pero querida, ya no tiene caso que te sigas atormentando con lo mismo-.

No hubo comentario de la parte contraria. El comentario murió ahí, pues no había más nada que comentar, no había más que decir al respecto. El hecho es que dolía, y mucho, pero parecía como si Rarity le estuviera quitando importancia a las cosas, y eso le hacía sentir un poco irritada a Sunset.

Le irritaba porque realmente le dolía todo esto, para ella Moonlight había sido la primera en todo. Ella había sido su primera amiga, su primer amor, su primer dolor de cabeza, y su primera ruptura. Realmente todo esto era muy confuso.

Tal vez para las personas de ese mundo una rotura era de lo más normal. Mientras observaba a las personas que le rodeaban, se dio cuenta de que las relaciones no eran como en Equestria. Las relaciones parecían ser más volátiles, más extrañas y un tanto confusas. A veces parecían muy enamorados y otras veces se ignoraban, otras veces parecía como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. A veces parecía como dieran todo por el otro, como si pudiesen dar todo hasta el final, para terminar todo como una historia adornada nada más.

No entendía cómo es que podían desperdiciar tanto su tiempo y sus energías de esa manera. Y porque no le entendía prefería no envolverse en esa extraña actuación humana, la idea de aparentar cosas que realmente no eran no le iban.

Sunset era una chica con orgullo y mucho sentido de la responsabilidad. No era tan diferente a como es Twilight. Era muy diligente en sus tareas, y siempre trataba de llevar todo en su buen cause, por lo que envolverse en algo tan trivial no le iba para nada a ella.

Y aún así había aceptado andar con un chico de melena azul. No lo había tratado tanto, pero era el chico popular, y ella necesitaba serlo también. Fingir ser una chica buena y atenta era una cosa, pero fingir y que le fingieran amor era otra cosa para ella. Por eso las cosas con Flash nunca funcionaron como las demás parejas lo hicieron.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor haberle dicho que no desde un principio a Moonlight. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero fue tan estúpida cómo para pensar que las cosas realmente funcionarían. Y lo peor es que cuando se estaba convenciendo de que había sido la mejor decisión resultó que siempre no.

Rarity tenía rato de que se había ido, por lo que ella estuvo de nuevo sola en su habitación. Sumergida en sus pensamientos envenenados. Sufriendo en soledad y silencio.

En un momento se comenzó a sentir adormecida, y pronto se quedó dormida en su cama. El sonido insistente de un timbre la despertó, pensando que tal vez a Rarity se le había olvidado algo, o era el propietario que quería decirle algo sobre el mantenimiento del edificio. Se levantó con cierta pesadez en el cuerpo, sintiéndose extrañamente entumecida, tal vez por la posición en la que quedó o simplemente no había sido del todo reconfortante sueño. Se dirigió para abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo quedó pálida.

Durante dos semanas había querido ver a esa persona. Esperó y esperó por saber algo de ella, lo hizo aunque le doliera admitirlo, aunque su orgullo se viera en aprietos, era algo que realmente no podía negar del todo. Ahí estaba ella, con esos ojos realmente profundos y penetrantes.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué siempre aparecía cuando menos quería, o cuando más lo necesitaba?

Ahí estaba parada frente a ella, sin decir nada. Ahí estaba parada casi con una sonrisa burlona como lo hizo la primera vez que se volvieron a encontrar. Esto probablemente sería una broma, una muy mala broma para alguien que aún seguía lastimada. Tal vez se trataba de un sueño muy bien logrado, o una alucinación, pues la sensación de realidad era abrumadora.

-Moonlight…-. Salió un breve susurro.

Continuará…

* * *

_Primero que nada, feliz año nuevo a todos los que están leyendo estas líneas. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, realmente se les agradece que le echen una ojeada a esta historia que justo hoy se cumple un año desde que me animé a publicar el primer capítulo, y como lo prometí no la he dejado a pesar de que realmente el tiempo no es mucho. Las cosas no han sido del todo geniales este inicio de año, y realmente han pasado varias cosas duras en estos pocos días que lleva el año, pero espero por lo menos terminar esta historia tal como lo prometí. Espero que por lo menos a ustedes no les haya ido tan mal como a mi este inicio de año uwu..._

**Talion Dash: **Gracias por tu anterior review, y como podrás notar no pasó nada de lo anterior (aún) espero no estés desilucionado. Realmente creí que sería conveniente que el lector supiera ya ciertas cosas que pasan al rededor. La idea de Adagio enamorada fue algo que ya se estaba gestando desde hace tiempo, pero realmente no es algo que es correspondido. Pensé que sería interesante desde un principio un personaje que sacrificara su propio amor para poder saldar cuentas, y poder hacer algo en contra de Midnight, que por ahora sigue en las sombras. Por otro lado, considero que el sufrimiento de Sunset era algo que se debe resaltar, y sobre todo también su confusión al no saber cómo reaccionar ante algo que no previó. Creo que un golpe así no es satisfactorio para nadie.

**Yara Sosa: **Sólo te puedo decir que pasarán muchas cosas...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight/Midnight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**XXII**_

* * *

El amar siempre conlleva un riesgo. A veces se gana, a veces se pierde, pero siempre cual sea la razón se sale herido en todas las veces. El amar trae consigo heridas inevitables, heridas que a veces se pueden cicatrizar, pero hay heridas que quedarán más como llagas que siempre duelen.

Saber que amas a alguien puede traer tanto felicidad como también puede traer momentos de confusión.

Moonlight se había propuesto en su corazón dar lo mejor de ella para poder ofrecerlo a Sunset Shimmer. Sin embargo, no había logrado más que dejar una impresión de su imagen dolorosa en el corazón de Sunset, rompiendo de primera mano la promesa que le había hecho desde un principio. Enseñarle a amar.

Todo lo contrario fue lo que consiguió al ocultarle cosas tan importantes como ella, como las sirenas. Todo había sido falso. Y sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás para esa historia. Había caído estrepitosamente de lo más alto, para caer nuevamente en la miseria.

Viendo hacía atrás sabía que había fallado enormemente, pero sobre todo, había sido una verdadera tonta y ciega para no darse cuenta de lo obvio. Había apostado todo por el todo, había sacrificado más allá de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, y todo para darse cuenta que todo había sido en vano, y que muy probablemente lo pudo haber evitado.

El resultado había acabado en un terrible malestar al observar esos cían cristalizados por el dolor, y la sonrisa triunfante de Midnight tras las sombras.

Había sido una completa tonta al no darse cuenta de que todo había podido evitarse. Pudo evitarle tanto dolor y sufrimiento a Sunset de no haber vuelto a su vida. Pero la verdad eso es algo que cualquier egoísta diría para poder excusarse. Lo que realmente creía Moonlight es que pudo haber apostado incluso más allá de lo que había hecho, pudo haber sido realmente sincera con Sunset y contarle muchas cosas sobre ella, pudo haber confiado realmente en esa hermosa chica y dejar que ella decidiera qué creer, qué sentir. Pero su gran error fue subestimar, fue creer que Sunset no entendería lo que pasaba, pero al pasar más tiempo íntimo, no como amigas sino como amantes, se dio cuenta de la gran inteligencia que Sunset ocultaba normalmente de las otras chicas. Los años que no se vieron sirvieron para hacer madurar a Sunset, haciéndola una persona sensible, una persona analítica, lista e inteligente. Pero su propio criterio limitado a las experiencias pasadas la habían cegado antes las aptitudes reales de Sunset.

Moonlight perdió tiempo dándole hermosos recuerdos a Sunset, que ahora sólo se pudrirán. Hermosos recuerdos que fueron banales e inútiles ahora que más la extrañaba y más la necesitaba.

"_¡Fui una verdadera estúpida!"_

Pudo haber pasado momentos incluso más trascendentales con Sunset. Sabía que tenía un límite de tiempo, pero aún así cedió ante sus bajos instintos, pensando en Sunset de manera superficial, cuando había mucha más esencia qué explorar.

Y ahora, que ya no podía tocar esa piel dorada se arrepentía tanto, se arrepentía tanto de haber sido tan superficial. Teniendo tantos años de experiencia debería ya poder tener bajo control sus emociones. Pero habían pasado tantos años desde que tuvo la oportunidad de rozar una piel, de poder besar unos labios, de poder amar y ser amada que la emoción del momento le ganó.

Una emoción pasajera ganó ante lo que realmente era importante. Y ahora debía enfrentarse ante la idea de que tendría que dejar ir al gran amor de su vida.

Cuando era joven se había enamorado de una yegua enigmática, y a veces un tanto taciturna, pero gran inteligencia, perspicacia y sabiduría. Era de personalidad tranquila y muy astuta, que hasta cierto punto se le asemejaba a Sunset, pero a la vez ambas yeguas eran muy diferentes, porque en esencia eran opuestas.

Había amado con gran pasión a esa yegua misteriosa. Había suspirado en secreto por ella, pero sus obligaciones se antepusieron, y tuvo que tomar una decisión que le había costado la vida de su hermana gemela. Mucha amargura se apoderó de su corazón. Y aunque recibió un castigo, eso no menguo para nada el dolor de haber perdido a su amada hermana. Toda esa bola de consecuencias y amargura fue mermando de poco a poco ese amor que sintió de joven.

Pensando que tal vez lo suyo no era el amor quedó varada en su prisión. Aprisionada se mantuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Se mantuvo estática, cerrando su corazón a todo vago recuerdo inmundo que la hacía ser un ser con alma. Su prisión fría y sin vida le hizo creer que realmente no era alguien que valiera la pena. Pero entonces brilló ante ella una luz.

Se le permitió salir de esa fría y oscura prisión con la condición de una petición que casi era una obligación. Obligación hecha por quién le había impuesta ese castigo, y alguien a quién le debía muchos favores y también muchas explicaciones dado el tiempo.

Cabe decir que en primer lugar esa petición no le cayó en gracia, pero la llevó a cabo como si fuera una misión por cumplir, como en los viejos tiempos cuando era alguien importante. Había prometido llevar a cabo esa misión hecha en forma de favor de la mejor manera que pudiera. La llevaría acabo con seriedad, sin tener que involucrarse mucho en ese asunto. Pero se estaba engañando así misma después de todo.

Lo que comenzó como mera obligación se comenzó a hacerse parte de su vida. Comenzó a colarse en lo más profundo de su corazón, dirigiéndose hacía su más profundo ser. La luz comenzaba a brillar, y la calidez que irritaba comenzaba a derretir el hielo que se había formado dentro de ella. Tal vez era que comenzaba a florecer la primavera en su oscurecido ser.

Pero su corazón fue apartado de forma abrupta, casi cruel para poder hacerse cargo de algo incluso más importante que ella. No había duda de que ella tenía muchas deudas por saldar, y no era de retractarse, tenía que hacerse cargo de su propio desastre y así lo haría.

Aunque fue un pequeño tiempo que compartió con esa pequeña flor, fue de lo más feliz, más de lo que ella creía que merecía. Y aunque le dolía, debía aceptar que lo mejor era alejarse de ella, y así lo haría. Esta vez se retiraría con honor, se retiraría sin rencores, odio ni dolor. Sólo se desvanecería como una mancha que nunca debió estar ahí, y que el tiempo se encarga de quitar su rastro.

Su corazón frío y oscuro, anhelante de un nuevo calor, se tuvo que despedir en silencioso dolor. Pensando que nunca más volvería a verla, volvió a donde pertenecía, a ese mundo donde esa bella flor jamás estaría. Volvería a su realidad, en la que ella era menos que nada, y estaba condenada a estar sola. Ahí es donde realmente pertenecía.

Recorrió por esa prisión durante unos años, pensando cada día en cómo estaría aquella dulce chica, y a veces la espiaba. Cada día pedía su bienestar, cada día recordaba esa hermosa sonrisa, esas mejillas sonrojadas cuando la halagaba, esos ojos cristalinos y puros. Era lo único que la mantenía un poco tibia ante la tormenta invernal que se desataba dentro de ella.

Había noches en las que no podía más con las ataduras de su alma dolida, y sentía que era hora de entregarlo todo y dejarlo ir, para poder así dormir eternamente, sin embargo, en la oscuridad más profunda de esos momentos podía recordar la risa de esa chica y calmaba aunque sea un poco la desesperación de ella.

Había noches en las que simplemente se sentaba cerca de la ventana para poder observar la luna, y pensar en sus días pasados y recordar quién había sido ella. Pensarlo le dolía intensamente, sin embargo, había algo en la luna que le ayudaba a calmarse. Y cuando llegaba a ese estado recordaba lo cálido que habían sido esos días con esa pelirroja. Y el sólo recordarlo le causaba un tanto de gracia la ironía de recordarla al mirar la luna.

Las ironías de nuestras vidas sirven en gran medida para apreciar lo que antes no hacíamos. Nos hace ver lo mucho que hemos, o no, avanzando ante las situaciones duras o cotidianas de la vida, permitiéndonos en gran manera reírnos de algo que en su tiempo nos dio mucho dolor.

El corazón sellado de Moonlight se había cerrado al perder a su primer amor, y quedó deshecho al perder a su hermana Midnight. Pero eso sólo era el comienzo de su verdadera pesadilla. Había perdido a su familia y amigos, se sentía sola y desorientada. Siendo tan inteligente, fuerte y fría para analizar, se sintió desamparada, llevándola a cometer sacrilegio contra la vida, tratando de darle vida nuevamente a Midnight sólo atrajo la calamidad sobre ella y fue expulsada de su hogar, a un lugar muy lejano, del cual ella no podía salir. Fue exiliada, condenada con terminar lo que había comenzado llegado el tiempo.

Y nuevamente se sentía como en aquél entonces, exiliada y sin ánimos de seguir adelante. Pero era tiempo de que se diera cuenta que esto aún no estaba por terminar, aún debía de hacer unas cosas. Era tiempo de empacar sus cosas y terminar el viaje en el que se había embarcado.

Esta vez las cosas eran un poco distintas, esta vez tenía a su lado a las sirenas menos una. Esas singulares chicas, de aspecto hermoso y atrayente, causantes de un mar de delirios e idilios no comprendidos. Aún las tenía a ellas, y sabía que podía confiar en ellas. Y ya era tiempo de regresares lo que les había prometido, pero era algo que por sí sola no podía conseguir, sin embargo, sabía muy bien cómo obtenerlo de otra fuente, y no dudaría en usarlo a su favor. Era tiempo de hacer una visita muy importante.

-Hola, soy yo, necesito que me hagas un favor. Sí, por favor, será lo último que te pida, te lo prometo. Gracias-.

La voz grave de Moonlight se había vuelto más apagada, casi escuchándose antipática. Nunca había sido muy expresiva, sin embargo, el cambio de humor se podía percibir a la primera, y quien no la conociera diría que se la pasaba enojada.

-¿Vas a salir?-.

La voz de Adagio rompió con los pensamientos nocturnos de Moonlight, quién se encontraba sentada en la sala de su casa, a lado de una ventana mientras observa la luna. A su lado su preciada botella de whisky, y unas cuantas latas de cerveza y aperitivos a medio acabar.

Los ojos carmines de Moonlight brillaban de manera intensa, pero habían perdido un poco de su brillo normal.

-Necesito arreglar unos cuantos asuntos-.

Sin decir más, ni dar más explicaciones, Moonlight se levantó de su lugar, pasando a un lado de Adagio, no sin antes mirarla con ojos cariñosos sólo para ella. Moonlight sabía muy bien cómo los ojos de Adagio la miraban, y sabía muy bien que no era justo para ella el no poderle corresponder como se merecía. Tan sólo podía dedicarle una sonrisa sincera. No podía hacer más nada, pues no podía ordenar sobre sus sentimientos.

-Moonlight-.

Adagio se acercó a Moonlight, tomándola de la mano, teniendo el rostro un poco sonrojado, lo cual era raro en ella. Se acercó con cierto sigilo, con cierto nerviosismo, y con cierta sensualidad digna de la líder. Sus caderas anchas la convertían en una mujer, y su contoneo era de locura.

-Moonlight-.

Volvió a repetir Adagio, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para el momento. Sabía que no era justo aprovecharse de la debilidad de Moonlight, pero era muy importante para ella el hacerle saber las veces que fueran necesarias cómo se sentía por Moonlight. Ella no se acobardaría, lucharía hasta el final por el amor de Moonlight. Ella no iba a ser la frágil señorita, a la que es fácil lastimar. Ella era toda una mujer, con experiencia y erotismo de sobra, pero lo más importante, un amor desbordante de pasión y lujuria, combinado con total lealtad y devoción. No era la persona más inocente, no era la persona más pura, pero eso era lo que era, no podía negar su propia naturaleza y tampoco lo haría. Adagio estaba orgullosa de ser lo que era, y lo demostraba siempre. Aún y cuando le habían quebrado desde adentro, ella siguió portando con orgullo su propio ser, su propia esencia. Le era fiel a su propio ser, y por ese orgullo único había logrado salir adelante con sus amigas, Sonata y la desertora de Aria.

Adagio amaba con locura a Moonlight desde casi la primera vez que cruzaron miradas, y se hablaron por primera vez. La formalidad y frialdad de Moonlight la habían cautivado desde siempre. Pero el sentirse enamorada era otra cosa, y fue algo que se fue dando de poco a poco. Esa pequeña semilla fue germinando de apoco en su corazón hasta que se convirtió en algo casi incontenible. Y el tiempo sólo sirvió para darse cuenta de las escasas oportunidades que se tienen para poder amar a alguien, para poder demostrárselo.

-Por favor, piensa en lo que te dije. Reconsidera darme la oportunidad-.

La voz de Adagio salió segura como nunca antes. Estaba siendo realmente seria con respecto a esto. Nunca había sido tan seria. La decisión de amar a Moonlight era a prueba de todo. Ella no era como Sunset Shimmer, ella no saldría corriendo a la primera prueba. Ella era todo lo que realmente Moonlight necesitaba en su vida. Ella lo sabía todo, ella conocía todo de Moonlight, ella podía cargar el dolor de Moonlight. Ella había tomado la decisión de amar a Moonlight.

Antes de que Moonlight pudiera decir algo al respecto, Adagio puso su cálida mano sobre la mejilla de Moonlight, y se acercó sin quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta poder posar sus labios rosas sobre los pálidos labios de Moonlight. Ya no había porqué contener toda esa necesidad de amar, ahora tenía la oportunidad de luchar libremente y justamente por Moonlight. Daría todo de ella para poder ganarse un lugar en ese gélido y roto corazón.

Moonlight salió de la casa, dejando a Adagio con una pequeña esperanza floreciendo en su corazón. Aún era muy pronto para poder determinar qué tipo de respuesta le podía dar a esa hermosa sirena. Todo era tan confuso, todo era tan doloroso que no quería ni tenía las intenciones de amar a nadie, ni de volver a dejar caer esa barrera que la caracterizaba.

Se dirigió hacía donde se encontraban guardados sus medios de transportes, y esta vez eligió algo que no montaba desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, su vieja motocicleta. Testigo de varias historias de cuando hacía trabajos comunitarios con su extraño oficial a cargo, y amigo de gran confianza, Shining Armor.

Montó su vieja motocicleta, iniciando su próximo movimiento. Para ella la vida era como un gran tablero de ajedrez, en el cual mueve las piezas para propósitos específicos. Era fría y calculadora, y era algo que no quería que Sunset supiera, tenía miedo a ser juzgada como una persona sin sentimientos. Sin embargo, bien podría ser así, viendo el mundo como ella lo hacía, cualquiera pensaría que era oportunista y sin remordimientos.

Todavía eran las diez de la noche, ni temprano de tarde, la hora perfecta para salir a dar un pequeño paseo por el pueblo. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el camino, pero sus metas estaban puestas cruzando el pueblo hacía la ciudad, había algo que tenía que arreglar de ya. Pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de su fiel amigo. Su cómplice.

El camino duró a penas una media hora, la distancia no era mucha, pero el tráfico que la agarró fue considerable como para retrasarla un poco. Aún así llegó rápido.

No tardó en llegar a una avenida principal, para después meterse en un lote de condominios de un área residencial céntrica nueva y moderna. El lugar se veía que no llevaba más de diez años de haber sido construida, los comercios, hospitales y puntos económicos estaban muy cerca, por lo que esa área residencial estaba muy bien ubicada. No estaba nada mal vivir ahí.

Se bajó de su motocicleta, y se adentró a subir las escaleras del edificio. Buscando con la mirada el número indicado, pronto lo encontró en el tercer piso. Al llegar tocó el timbre y fue atendido al primer toque, siendo recibida por un joven alto de cabellera un poco alborada de color azul, su barbilla prominente y cejas pobladas le daban todo el porte de oficial de policía.

-¡Moonligh! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¡Justo a tiempo!-.

-Shining, siempre es bueno verte, ¿cómo has estado?-. Decía Moonlight mientras era invitada a pasar dentro del departamento, y ella entraba dentro de éste de manera educada.

-Bueno tu sabes, delincuentes que no llegan a tiempo a casa y hacen destrozos en bares, o en lugares públicos, nada interesante qué contar realmente. Nada es lo mismo desde que ya no estás en detención. Suena raro, pero es la verdad, desde que cumpliste tu período todo se ha vuelto rutinario y soso. Siempre he pensando que tienes madera para este trabajo ¡serías una gran oficial en el futuro!-.

Al escuchar eso, Moonlight sólo pudo atinar a forzar una melancólica sonrisa de lado. Había pasado cierto tiempo desde que había terminado su servicio de castigo, bajo la observación del oficial al mando, y debía admitir que pasar tiempo haciendo cosas locas con ese inexperto policía le hacía extrañar esos momentos. Le recordaban cuando ella era guardia en Equestria.

La platica entre ellos siguió de manera natural como siempre. Hablar con Shining Armor era cosa fácil, pues tenían en común ese sentido fuerte de la justicia, de servicio y entrega por el deber. Era algo que los unía, y Moonlight sabía que era un lazo que traspasaba incluso dimensiones, cosa que se lo guardaría muy en lo profundo de su corazón.

-¡Moonligh! ¿Cómo has estado?-.

Pronto se unió a la plática Cadance, quién estaba en la cocina preparando los aperitivos para recibir a su visita de esa noche.

-Decada Cadance-. Por respeto Moonlight se levantó de su asiento en la sala, para poder recibir la presencia de Cadance en el lugar. Por alguna razón la presencia de Cadance le hacía sentir un poco incómoda. Tal vez era lo hermosa que era la joven, pero también había un aura que no podía identificar que le hacía actuar de manera tiesa ante Cadance.

-Sólo dime Cadance-. Sonrió de manera amable Cadance.

-Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro-.

La platica entre los tres transcurrió de manera tranquila. Moonlight se sentía cómoda hablando con ellos, pues ellos eran adultos con corazones jóvenes, siempre entendiendo varios puntos esenciales de otros corazones jóvenes. Eran abiertos y sabían escuchar. Realmente Moonlight los admiraba y envidiaba en silencio. Admiraba lo bien que congeniaban entre ellos. Ella había conocido a Shining desde antes que éste anduviera con Cadance. Y sabía por la larga historia de amores del joven, que no era tarea fácil para el casannova quedarse con una sola joven. Todo era de una noche, o encuentros casuales, todo producto de un corazón dolido y roto por un mal amor. Shining era por naturaleza inquieta, y muy viril. Aunque fue un mujeriego, no lo hacía un patán. Gran parte de su éxito con las señoritas era el hecho que era todo un caballero, y también era muy discreto con su vida privada, a diferencia de otros que exhibían sus conquistas como trofeos.

Pero parte de esa galantería cambió al reencontrarse con una vieja amiga de la familia, quien había terminado sus estudios en el extranjero y regresaba a su ciudad natal, convertida en toda una profesional competente, y en una belleza sin igual. Con largas pestañas, grandes ojos, y piel de porcelana. Labios delgados y femeninos, manos pequeñas y delicadas, largas piernas contorneadas y figura esbelta. Casi no podía reconocer a esa hermosa joven.

Moonlight se sentía feliz por su viejo amigo. Verlos le hacía sentir una pequeña punzada dividida entre la felicidad y envidia.

-Y dime Moonlight ¿qué tal van las cosas con aquélla chica linda?-. Shining ya había hablado previamente sobre Sunset con Moonlight semanas atrás, pero no sabía nada de la reciente ruptura entre ellas.

Moonlight tragó pesado, pero no perdió la compostura para nada, sus ojos serios y semblante imperturbable se mantuvo intacto -Al final no funcionaron las cosas-. Fue la escueta respuesta que dio para contar el final de su única relación que había tenido. Había sido la única, pero había sido tan intensa, tan profunda, tan apasionada que era casi un insulto resumirla de esa manera.

-Ya veo-. Shining intentó no sonar demasiado obvio, pero se daba cuenta de que en realidad su amiga estaba sufriendo por dentro, pero no quería quitarle méritos al esfuerzo de su amiga, por lo que cambió de tema rápidamente, tratando de quitarle impacto a la metida de pata que había cometido.

La charla continuó de manera casual y sin mucho qué mencionar. Era raro para los tres hablar de esa manera, pues en realidad era Moonlight quien hablaba más con Shining, la nueva agregada Cadance apenas y les podía seguir el paso. Pero para asombro de la chica fría, Cadance era por demás una chica muy inteligente, y aunque ya lo sabía, al verla aprender y seguir el hilo en pocos momentos la hizo apreciarla más.

Pronto Shining Armor tuvo que dejar la platica, pues tenía turno de noche esa vez, por lo que dejaría a las chicas a solas, para poder platicar de lo que realmente importaba, y no quería meterse en eso.

Ambas chicas se quedaron solas, sin la compañía del hombre de la casa. Era raro para ellas quedarse a solas de esa manera, en la habitación de la casa. El silencio hizo apreciar a Moonlight lo espacioso que era en realidad el departamento. Ser la decana de Crystal Prep realmente dejaba.

-¿Y bien Moonlight? Es obvio que Shining nos dejó a propósito, por lo que vienes hablar en realidad conmigo ¿cierto?-.

Moonlight la miró con detenimiento, sin dejarse intimidar por esa joven. Y sólo asintió de manera tranquila y seria ante el discernimiento de Cadance.

-¿Y qué es eso que me quieres pedir?-.

-Quiero que me aceptes de nuevo en Crystal Prep-.

...

-No puedes hace eso-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Arrinconar a Moonlight de esa manera-.

-Así que estabas viendo-.

Adagio se sentía un poco ofendida por la poca falta de respeto de privacidad por parte de Sonata, creía que estaba a solas con Moonlight pero no era así, tenían compañía. Ese había sido un momento realmente importante para ella, un momento que lo quería mantener en su memoria como algo privado.

-Es sólo que tú no te diste cuenta que yo estaba en la cocina-.

Esa verdad tomó un poco desprevenida a Adagio, siempre sabía dónde se encontraban las demás chicas aunque no las estuviera viendo, tal vez su desesperación por sentirse cerca de Moonlight la llevó a ignorar la presencia de Sonata.

-Eso no quita el hecho que estuvieras espiando-.

Los ojos magentas de Sonata le echaron una vista rápida a Adagio, sorprendiéndose de lo rara que se veía en ese momento. No recordaba que su altanera líder estuviera actuando de manera tímida, de manera tan femenina. Eso era algo realmente raro.

-Vamos, no te pongas así. De todas maneras, creo que le deberías dar su espacio a Moonlight, realmente amaba a esa chica, y la perdió, creo que debemos darle su tiempo-.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Sonata, sé que está sufriendo, pero eso no quita esto que siento. Además es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado-.

-No digas eso-. La mirada de Sonata era sincera, realmente lamentaba que las cosas hubieran terminado de esa manera para su amiga taciturna.

-Me siento más aliviada que no esté más Sunset Shimmer en escena. Así Moonlight se enfocará en lo que realmente importa, esa tonta jamás entendería lo que es realmente estar a lado de Moonlight-.

-Pero Moonlight la ama, eso no lo puedes quitar tan rápido. Escucha, tal vez me mates por esto pero, aunque seas la más hermosa de nosotras tres, aunque tengas tanto erotismo rodeándote nunca lograrías quitar ese dolor del corazón de Moonlight-.

Adagio escuchaba a la otra sirena con una ceja levantada, sus ojos afilados estaban esperando atacar. Sus labios no pronunciaban nada, pero era porque realmente no le veía el caso ponerse a discutir cosas románticas con alguien que nunca se ha enamorado.

-Sonata, querida, ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas-. Dijo finalmente Adagio, marchándose hacía su habitación dejando atrás a Sonata con la palabra en la boca, no quería seguir escuchando nada, porque sabía que en algo tenía razón Sonata, sabía muy bien que ella siendo todo lo que era no era suficiente para cubrir el vacío de Moonlight.

Subió con cierta lentitud las escaleras de esa casa. Rememorando varias cosas que había vivido, pensando en tantas cosas, en tantos momentos, y sobre todo en las palabras de Sonata, le hacía eco en el cabeza. Se sentía rara, había veces que no se reconocía, ¿Desde cuándo ella hubiera escuchado algo siquiera de Sonata? ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en esa chica delicada? ¿Desde cuando se ponía nerviosa frente a Moonligh? Había veces que el pensar en ella frente a Moonlight desnuda le hacía perder la cabeza, por alguna razón se sentía más y más cohibida ¿Esto era realmente convertirse en normal? Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de un día despertar y ya no sentirse más como ella misma. Despertar y ser otra persona, tener el mismo rostro y cuerpo pero tener diferente historia, diferente color. Detestaba la idea siquiera de pensar en ello. Le aterraba tener que enfrentarse a esa opción que si no hacía algo rápido se convertiría en su realidad.

Durante las siguientes horas se quedó pensando e ideando maneras de cómo no perder su identidad, pero todo terminaba en donde mismo. Moonlight. Era como si apenas se diera cuenta de algo, y es que todo giraba en torno a esa inútil mujer fría. De pronto se sentía como una pieza más en el tablero que Moonlight movía junto con Midnight. La idea parecía simple vista tonta, pero pensándolo de manera objetiva tenía sentido.

La idea de ser manipuladas por Moonlight le revolvía todo su ser. No estaba acostumbra a ser la ficha, ella amaba manipular no ser manipulada. ¿Y si sus sentimientos eran sólo una táctica bien definida por Moonlight? ¿Y si todo esto había sido planeado fríamente por esa desconsiderada mujer? De alguna manera esa idea la caldeaba un poco, al grado de una excitación más allá de las que había tenido antes. La idea de que Moonlight era un ser más distante de lo que aparentaba la excitaba más. Verse sometida por primera vez por esos planes bien trazados le encantaba.

Tenía ganas de conocer la verdad, tenía que saberlo, tenía que probarlo. Tenía ganas de quitarle esa máscara a Moonlight y por fin ver a la verdadera, ¿Qué encontraría ahí? ¿Con qué sorpresas se encontraría tras desvelar la fría persona de Moonlight? ¿Le gustaría lo que vería? ¿La decepcionaría acaso? Sea cual fuere el resultado, no cambiaría el hecho de que amaba a Moonlight, sin impórtale un poco que tal vez estaba siendo manipulada. Si era Moonlight quien movía las cuerdas no le importaba perderse en ese enredo.

Pensando en ello sin darse cuenta se comenzaba a sentirse adormilada, pronto cayó en un ligero sueño excitado por sus ideas. Ese sueño era como sumergirse nuevamente en el océano del cual fue parte. Le hacía sentirse bien, le hacía sentirse completa nuevamente, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué siempre cuando cerraba los ojos se sentía nueva otra vez? ¿Por qué cada vez que cerraba sus ojos sentía que un olor le llamaba? Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, siempre sin excepción alguna la veía a ella en sus sueños. Siempre la veía, siempre la soñaba, y siempre la extrañaba, sin entender cómo era posible aquello. No entendía cómo se podía extrañar a quién se haya junto a ti.

Su sueño fue interrumpido al escuchar el sonido de unas llaves moverse al ritmo de unos pasos, escuchó unas voces deduciendo que Moonlight había regresado a la casa, y tal vez se estuviera despidiendo de Sonata para ir a su habitación y volver a encerrarse como en los últimos días.

Esperó un poco mientras contenía la respiración, no quería que supieran que estaba despierta. Se sentía un poco estúpida por actuar de esa manera tan poco propia de ella, pero ahora se le hacía tan difícil el siquiera meterse a la habitación de Moonlight. Desde esa noche que por fin le había confesado sus sentimientos las cosas entre ella y Moonlight se habían vuelto un poco tensas. Tal vez su protectora hacía como si nada pasara, pero sabía muy bien que esa confesión le había afectado, y odiaba que así fuera, el confesarse no tenía porqué haber cambiado las cosas entre ellas. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Moonlight considerara sus sentimientos le hacía sentirse feliz. Le hacía feliz el hecho de ser alguien importante para Moonlight, le hacía sentirse realmente mujer el hecho de que Moonlight la tratar con delicadeza. Una vez más se sentía realmente celosa de Sunset Shimmer, quien había conocido en más de una forma a Moonlight, le había visto hacer caras que ellas no, la había hecho sonreír, reír y hasta sonrojar. Le había arrebatado sinceros suspiros nocturnos, le había hecho sentir momentos inolvidables. Realmente se sentía celosa de todo lo que Sunset había sido partícipe.

Esperó hasta escuchar que Moonlight estuviera en su habitación para poder levantase de su cama. Tal vez lo que estaba pensando hacer era muy instrusivo, incluso sofocante, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque de otra manera probablemente no volvería a tener esa oportunidad nuevamente. Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación para salir hacía el pasillo, después de pensarlo un poco más respiró profundo y caminó determinadamente hacía la habitación de Moonlight. Caminó tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, paso a paso se acercó a la habitación de Moonlight hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta. Dudó un poco antes de abrir la puerta.

Para Adagio no era algo normal estar en esa habitación. La única que se atrevía a entrar era Sonata, pero ella junto con Aria por alguna razón no se sentía cómodas entrando. No sabía porqué.

Al girar la perilla entró al oscuro cuarto de Moonlight. No había mucho qué ver por la oscuridad, pero sabía muy bien hacía dónde se dirigía. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó otros tantos pasos hacía la cama de Moonlight, hasta que sintió que unos ojos la miraban fijamente.

Los ojos carmines de Moonlight brillaban en la oscuridad, estaba parada junto a la ventana, mirando cómo los copos de nieve caían del cielo. Pequeños destellos fríos adornaban el paisaje del pueblo.

Adagio la miró fijamente, tratando de encontrar en esa mirada algo que le indicara que estaba en lo incorrecto, trataba de confirmar que Moonlight no se sintiera ofuscada, o acorralada en su propia habitación. Al notar más la sorpresa en esos ojos continuó caminando hasta quedar cerca de Moonlight.

Sabía que Moonlight no podía llorar. Un fuerte hechizo le impedía a ella poder derramar lágrimas, impidiéndole sacar el fuerte dolor del pecho. Moonlight estaba atadas por todas partes, y eso le hacía doler en el pecho a Adagio quien quería hacer algo para poder ayudarla.

Sabía que de no ser por ese castigo habría encontrado a Moonlight con unas cuantas lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos. Era algo que no sabía si le daba cierto confort o si le partía el corazón. Le hacía sentir cierto alivio al no ver a su amada llorando, pero ver su sufrimiento y no poder exteriorizarlo se le hacía cruel y antinatural.

Moonlight sólo sonrió para darle por fin la bienvenida a Adagio.

-Es algo raro verte en mi habitación Adagio-.

-Eso es porque sólo invitas a Sonata aquí-. Protestó un poco por esa injusticia. Era algo que tenía atorado desde que llegaron a vivir con ella.

-Tú sabes que no es cierto-. Moonlight siguió con la mirada a Adagio, quién se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Algo en ella le causaba cierto palpito nervioso dentro de su ser.

La mirada adulta que poseía Adagio era muy cautivadora, era algo no podía ni iba a negar. No por algo había conseguido cautivar a toda una escuela, junto con su directora y vice directora.

-Por alguna razón tú y Aria…-.

-¡No menciones a esa traidora!… por favor-. Sólo hasta ese momento, Adagio desvió un poco la mirada. Todavía no procesaba la partida de Aria.

Moonlight la miró detenidamente, con ojos tristes y con una sonrisa rota trató de enmendar su error. -Lo siento. Por alguna razón eres tú la que se resiste entrara aquí. Jamás fue un lugar exclusivo ni nada. Sólo Sonata entendió ese concepto-.

-Esa sirena tonta-. Musitó quedito Adagio en forma de protesta. No quería perder la razón en algo que ella había comenzado. -Pero tampoco me invitaste a entrar a tu habitación-.

Moonlight suspiró un poco, ya sea por el cansancio que traía arrastrando desde hacía tiempo, o porque se le hizo tan tierno la manera de actuar de Adagio que no pudo reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que se le formó ante la escena desarrollada.

-Lo siento. Es sólo que pensé que era algo obvio después de todo-.

Moonlight se acercó para poder sentarse a un lado de Adagio, y le regaló otra sonrisa más sincera que las otras. Adagio sólo desvió un poco la mirada, se sentía tontamente intimidada.

-No eres justa-.

Moonlight guardó silencio, sabiendo que Adagio tenía razón en eso. Ella no jugaba para nada justo. Siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre tendía hacer lo mismo con cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente. Siempre los intimidaba de alguna manera, los observaba y los atacaba en su punto débil. Era algo que lo hacía incluso de manera inconsciente. Y en esas ocasiones odiaba ese ser cínico que se ocultaba tras la tranquilidad de su ser.

Lo mismo pasó con Sunset, cuando la volvió a ver hizo lo mismo. Lo primero que hizo fue acorralarla sin que tuviera escapatoria. Hizo cada movimiento limpio, y directo. Fue directamente al punto, y no la dejó pensar, y se aprovechó de su duda para poder volverse a colar en su vida. La pobre Sunset Shimmer no tuvo más opción que ceder ante las exigencias de Moonlight.

Ahora que veía todo eso reflejado se sentía el ser más miserable, ruin y vil de ese mundo. No podía creer lo egoísta que era en realidad.

-¿Sigues pensando en ella?-.

Moonlight la miró fijamente sin decir nada.

-¿Sigues pensando en Sunset Shimmer?-.

Después de unos momentos de reflexión interna, Moonlight se recompuso. Recompuso su pose para poder responder a ese cuestionamiento, pues era algo muy importe para Adagio saberlo.

-Todos los días. A cada momento Adagio, no hay momento en que mis pensamientos no terminen en Sunset Shimmer. Podré ser la persona más horrible de este mundo y Equestria, y sé la porquería que soy, pero te puedo asegurar que lo que siento por ella es real, y es tan fuerte que simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Sé que es egoísta, ¡Pero realmente la amo!-.

La respuesta dejó impactada enormemente a Adagio, tanto que no pudo decir más nada por un momento hasta que se recompuso del shock.

-Sé que la amas Moonlight-.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir en esa situación. Tras escuchar esos sentimientos tan profundos se sintió mal, se sintió terriblemente rechazada. No queriendo sentirse más así, intentó huir de ahí lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. Ahora entendía porqué no le gustaba ese lugar. Ese lugar le pertenecía a Moonlight, ese mundo al que jamás podría entrar ella, no había lugar para ella, pues amaba con locura a Moonlight, y entrar en su habitación era sentirse constantemente rechazada. Sonata podía entrar y salir a su antojo, pues era dentro de lo que cabe pura, ella no sentía ese tipo de cosas por nadie, tal vez sea porque era una completa cabeza hueca o porque era mucho más astuta de lo que creían.

Antes de que las lágrimas le ganaran quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. No quería seguir escuchando a Moonlight. Debía huir de ahí antes de que la destrozaran, pero antes de que pudiera salir de ese lugar Moonlight la tomó de la mano, la hizo girar hacía ella y la abrazó, susurrándole unas cosas al oído que quedó entre ellas. Un silencioso y misterioso secreto que quedó en el aire de esa habitación. Un secreto entre ellas dos.

...

Los días habían pasado de manera tranquila. Las cosas en la casa de Moonlight se mantenían de manera normal. De vez en cuando escuchaba cuchichear entre sí las sirenas, parecía que se seguían llevando de la manera usual, tratando de sobrellevar la perdida de su antigua compañera, Aria.

Durante el día Moonlight pasaba el día en casa, ya sea leyendo, o pasando tiempo con las sirenas. De vez en cuando salía con ellas de compra, sabiendo perfectamente lo vanidosas que eran estas criaturas, quería consentirlas un poco. Los días entre ellas habían sido difíciles de asimilar.

Ahora que ya no tenía que ir a clases, ni reuniones con amantes problemáticas, Moonlight pasaba más tiempo con sus aliadas. Pero siempre las llevaba fuera del pueblo, siempre iban a la ciudad de a lado. No queriendo ser sorprendida por alguna amiga de Sunset, o por la misma.

No era que sintiera vergüenza ser vista con esas dos, si no que no soportaba la idea de que se hicieran ideas que no eran, aunque no estaban del todo erradas.

Compartía cama con alguna de ellas de vez en cuando, sin embargo eso no significaba nada. Pero intentar de explicar sólo le hacía sentir más culpable. Por lo tanto no quería meterse en problemas con ninguno de los elementos, no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

Pasar el tiempo con Adagio y Sonata le hizo recordar cosas, y también se dio cuenta de que aunque seguían siendo las mismas, de alguna manera habían cambiado un poco. De manera imperceptible, pero si se veía cuidadosamente de cerca se podía sentir ese cambio.

Pasaba sus días como cualquier otra persona normal, pero al caer la noche solía salir en su carro blanco, y daba unas vueltas por el pueblo. En silencio recorría ese lugar que se lo sabía de memoria, conocía cada calle, cada callejón, cada atajo.

Su mirada carmín siempre puesta en el camino de manera concentrada. Sus labios firmemente cerrados, su espalda recta, y una canción tranquila sonando en el equipo de música del carro. Las luces se reflejaban en el parabrisas, y las calles iban siendo pasadas una a una. La noche era iluminada por las luces de los establecimientos, una que otra luz de neón, acompañado por pequeñas nubes de humo de cigarrillo. Todavía seguía siendo invierno, por lo que las noches eran frías, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba para nada, su sangre fría parecía no importarle para nada un poco de frío de sobra.

Los faroles del lugar que iluminaban las calles iban siendo dejadas atrás, de manera tranquila. El motor sonaba igual que siempre, de manera grave, de manera pesada. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el rechinado de las llantas sobre el asfalto.

Y no importaba a donde fuera, o a donde quisiera llegar, siempre llegaba al mismo lugar.

Durante la madrugada de sus viajes, siempre terminaba enfrente del departamento de Sunset. Siempre iba y vigilaba su departamento. Sin importar la hora, ni cómo estuviera el clima siempre iba. Siempre estaba ahí parada, con ese semblante triste, siempre ahí parada, tratando de no gritar, tratando de ser fuerte. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

No es que se estuviera arrastrando por amor, era algo que quería hacer por voluntad propia, sin esperar nada a cambio. Sólo lo hacía porque sentía que seguía siendo su deber, el pedido de ayuda no había sido levantado, por lo que sacaría provecho de ello. Por más patético que se escuche eso.

Mientras veía desde afuera, a veces veía que las luces de ese departamento seguían encendidas, pensando que tal vez Sunset hacía sus deberes. Sabía que Sunset, aunque tuviera ese aire de rebelde, en realidad era una estudiante muy aplicada. Tal como lo había sido con Celestia.

A veces prendía unos cuantos cigarrillos mientras miraba desde afuera, tratando de controlarse a sí misma. Su imagen se veía más intímidante al fumar, el humo que la envolvía se volvía de cierta forma azul, esa nube densa que se formaba a su al rededor parecía transmitir el tormento constante de su propio juicio errado. Tal vez mostraba un poco de su mente quebrada. Tal vez mostraba un poco de esa locura.

Siempre se iba al alba, sabiendo que Sunset podría salir en cualquier momento, dejando atrás la evidencia de su presencia con colillas de cigarro. Dejando una leve impresión de su existencia.

Sabía que muy pronto dejaría de existir, pero se resistía a la idea de desaparecer por completo, quería dejar aunque sea una torpe y tonta impresión de su ser en alguna parte. Un código imperceptible. Una señal de auxilio tímida.

Al regresar a casa iba directo a la cama, tratando de no pensar en cosas que le dificultaran su propia misión. Había tomado la decisión de terminar con lo que había comenzado.

El molesto ruido de su celular sonando la despertó, tratando de encontrar aquél molesto aparato, estiró su mano.

-Diga-. Su voz sonaba grave, más de lo habitual.

-¡Moonlight! ¿Qué rayos pasó?-.

Moonlight se desubicó un poco, sintiéndose torpe para entender de qué iba de pronto ese reclamo. Al centrarse en la pantalla del celular, entendió un poco.

-Buenos días Rarity-.

Escuchó un sonido raro tras el auricular, recordando a Pinkie Pie cuando hace un sonido exagerado cuando algo le sorprende.

-¡Son pasadas las cuatro!-.

-Lo siento, me acabo de despertar-.

Rarity pensaba que hoy la ex pareja se habían puesto de acuerdo para ponerse cortantes con el mundo.

-Necesitamos hablar-. Sonaba muy seria la voz de Rarity.

Y ahí estaba lo que quería evitar a toda costa. Un cálculo había salido mal. Pensaba que Rarity, al ser la mejor amiga de Sunset, la estaría odiando en estos momentos, pensando en lo peor para ella, y que nunca más le dirigiría la palabra. Pero se había equivocado con el pronostico. Había vuelto a menospreciar a alguien importante. Había subestimado el poder del elemento de la Generosidad.

Con pesadez y cansancio acumulado, Moonlight atendió al pedido de Rarity, levantándola cerca de los departamentos donde vive Sunset.

Ciertamente Moonlight no quería andar merodeando cerca de Sunset, por respeto, por lo que se llevó a Rarity en un paseo tranquilo por el freeway hacía la otra ciudad vecina. Durante el camino no se dirigieron palabra alguna. Sólo de vez en cuando sentía los zafiros de Rarity posarse sospechosamente sobre su persona, pero nunca pronuncio palabra alguna.

-Hoy tuve una intensa plática con Sunset Shimmer-. Rarity trataba de no sonar grosera, pero el actual estado de indiferencia de Moonlight le estaba irritando.

-Ya veo-.

Algo en esa simple expresión denotaba algo roto, Rarity era experta en darse cuenta de esas sutilezas, sabía cuando algo no andaba para nada bien, por lo que su teoría no estaba tan errada, Moonlight estaba arrepentida, pero ¿realmente no lo estaba? Quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo.

-Moonlight, mírame a los ojos por favor, y dime que Sunset se equivoca sobre de ti-.

Moonlight miró fijamente los ojos azules de esa tierna mujer. No sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta, o si debía hacerlo.

-No creo que se equivoque mucho sobre mi-.

-Ya veo-.

Ahora era Rarity la que se quedaba sin palabras. Tal vez en el fondo esperaba que Moonlight saliera con alguna excusa creíble, incluso le valía con una barata, pero el escucharla afirmarlo el sacaba de encuadre. No lo entendía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si la amaba tanto, por qué hacerle eso?

-Por favor respóndeme, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-.

Moonlight guardó por un momento silencio antes de poder responder al cuestionamiento -No creo que lo entiendas-.

Rarity suspiró profundamente, pudiera que tuviera razón, pero aún así quería ayudar. No podía simplemente cruzarse de brazos y dejar que se desmoronara todo de un día para otro.

-Moonlight, hay algo que dijo Sunset y realmente me preocupa. ¿Eres de Equestria? ¿Eres una sirena?-.

Moonlight se sorprendió un poco por esa pregunta, no esperaba realmente que Sunset supusiera eso, que aunque no era verdad, en cierta manera tenía razón. Pero esa era un comodín entre la baraja que sostenía, y no dudaría en usarlo.

-Soy una de ellas, sí-.

Rarity no sabía muy bien que pensar llegado a este punto. Quería apoyar a Moonlight, quería comprenderla, porque también era su amiga, pero esto sobrepasaba sus propios recurso. Esto era muy grave, hacía unos meses se habían enfrentado a un trío, y fue horrible. Ahora tenían a una chica que también resultaba serlo. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rarity, al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que había su idea de encontrarse con Moonlight a solas.

Se dejó llevar por el calor del momento, ganándole el sentimiento de querer ayudar, que no se dio cuenta de que ella sola se había puesto en peligro. Tal vez Moonlight era quien ejecutaría la venganza de aquellas tres. Tal vez Sunset tenía razón después de todo, todo había sido planeado de manera meticulosa por parte de Moonlight, y todo esto era una trampa.

Rarity tuvo miedo, tanto que se vio reflejado en sus ojos. Temía enormemente por su bienestar. No sabía muy bien qué es lo que le podrían hacer, pero sabía que no sería bueno. Sabía por cuenta propia que no eran buenas, habían sido exiliadas de Equestria, y su propio mundo las condenaba por ser unas desalmadas criaturas.

No podía creer lo estúpida que había sido. Pero ahora era muy tarde como para salir corriendo.

El miedo que transpiraba Rarity fue rápidamente notado por Moonlight, sabiendo de antemano lo que podría estar pensando Rarity de ella justo en este momento. No quería que ella pensara mal de ella, pero eso era inevitable. Jamás le haría daño a ella, ni a las demás chicas, pero sabía que nunca le creerían, al confesar ser parte de las sirenas.

Pero ese malestar de desconfianza pronto se convertiría en desesperación y aflicción. Su celular había recibido un mensaje un tanto perturbador, y sabía que de quien venía no podía tomarse a la ligera. Tenía miedo.

-Sé lo que estás pensando en estos momentos de mi Rarity, pero por favor, si alguna vez apreciaste nuestra amistad te imploro por favor que me concedas un último favor. Por favor-.

Las palabras que salían de Moonlight se sentían tan sinceras, pero Rarity sabía que los poderes de las sirenas era encantar a quién oyera su voz, y no podía confiar plenamente ya.

-Necesito rescatar a Sunset-.

Continuará…

* * *

_Hola, siento que hasta ahora haya una continuación de esta historia, la espera fue larga pero por fin traje este capítulo que espero les agrade. Por cierto quiero comunicarles (por si les interesa) que he subido otra ilustración de esta peculiar pareja Moonlight x Sunset, en mi deviantart y tumblr cuyo usuario es satou2612 (para los que no sabían), sólo quería compartir en gráfico algo que se me hizo importarte resaltar de estas dos._

**Talion Dash:** Gracias por tu apoyo, gracias por leer esta historia tan... extraña, tengo una especie de forma de hacer las cosas que sean como un misterio, escrito en claves y varios símbolos que no son del todo visibles, y por eso la historia puede tornarse un poco extraña y difícil de hallarle el sentido a este enredijo de situaciones y palabras en donde nuestras protagonistas sólo enredan más y más las cosas.

Se me hizo importante en este punto de la historia, tomar en cuenta a las dos partes, cada una con sus propias historias y que en algún punto se unieron, pero que ahora se separaron de forma dramática. Ambas sufrieron, ambas perdieron, pero la manera en la que miran las cosas son de diferentes ángulos, muy puestos el uno del otro, creando una barrera. Creo que Moonlight tiene mucho que contar todavía, y he querido recalcar puntos que ya había mencionado antes en capítulos anteriores, especialmente los primeros, aspectos de Moonlight que tal vez no tenían gran sentido, pero que ahora van a profundizar el personaje.

ALERT SPOILER! Durante los próximos capítulos la trama irá sacando ciertas cosas que me mencionaste en el anterior capítulo, poco a poco se irá descubriendo las intenciones de Moonlight y Midnight, y por supuesto Sunset tendrá que decidir, sufrir, y levantarse para poder seguir adelante. Por supuesto, lo que acabo de decir puede tomarse del ángulo que quieras, así es esta historia, cada quien la lee a su manera y se puede llegar a identificar a su manera con ella.

**Yara Sosa: **Gracias por tu review. Pues yo creo que tampoco es Moonlight... y Sunset tendrá muchas dificultades, pero es un personaje duro, inteligente y muy orgulloso, no se dejará vencer. En mi visión de ella es como una indomable mujer, que aún tiene muchas cosas que demostrar, muchas facetas que no se le conocen y cosas así.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight/Midnight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**XXIII**_

* * *

"_Cuídate mucho"_

Con pesadez en todo el cuerpo, Sunset fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos. No sabía qué había pasado, se sentía como si tuviera resaca, aunque ella en sí no tomaba. Todo le daba vueltas, la habitación giraba ante sus ojos, y la sensación de mareo le hacía querer vomitar. No entendía muy bien qué había pasado.

Al intentar recordar qué había pasado no lograba hilar las cosas. Poco a poco fue recobrando más y más la conciencia, dándose cuenta de que ese no era su departamento, pero tampoco le era desconocido.

"_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí?"_

La confusión en su mente se hizo más fuerte, no entendiendo porque había despertado en esa habitación. Pensaba que nunca más en la vida volvería poner un solo pie ahí.

Con cierto tambaleo se levantó de la cama, tropezando un poco, como la primera vez que puso un pie en ese mundo.

Pero las ganas de vomitar hicieron que ella saliera corriendo de ahí. Sintiendo una gran amargura, y una enorme sensación de derrota, se logró sentar en el suelo de aquel viejo departamento.

Puso sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo cómo le apretujaba aquél sentimiento doloroso. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos, y ella luchaba con todo su corazón para poder retener esos sentimientos que querían fluir, arruinando su imagen de chica dura.

Justo comenzaba a recordar todo los acontecimientos que no querían ser borrados cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abrió. Al principio su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos, sintiendo un escalofrío frío recorrer todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como su pulso se congelaba, al pensar que nuevamente se toparía cara a cara con Moonlight.

Pero las pisadas que daba la persona en la otra habitación eran muy diferentes a las de Moonlight, incluso podía oler la fragancia de la otra persona, suponiendo que era una mujer por el aroma dulcezón que desprendía hasta donde ella se encontraba. Contuvo la respiración al sentir que la perilla giraba, y la persona se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Sunset? ¿¡Ya despertaste!?-.

Los ojos cían de Sunset se sorprendieron al divisar a Rarity, sintiendo una gran alegría, y una enorme respuesta de alivio al verla. Cosa que le extrañó mucho, pues sentía que algo más grande había pasado, pero que lo había olvidado, sintiéndose como si fuera un deja vu. No lo lograba entender, pero se sentía muy feliz de ver a Rarity, pero los ojos cristalizados de su amiga le hicieron preocuparse. Rarity la veía como si ella fuera una víctima de algún accidente y se hallaba internada en el hospital, que después de varios días por fin recobró la conciencia.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me ves así?-.

-Oh, por nada querida, es sólo que estoy feliz de que estés bien. Me tenías muy preocupada, eso es todo-. Rarity enjuagó con un dedo la rebelde lágrima que se había escapado.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡No exageres! Lo dices como si no nos hubiéramos visto en mucho tiempo, apenas nos vimos esta tarde, ¿recuerdas?-.

Los ojos de Rarity se posaron seriamente sobre los de Sunset, preocupándola un poco. Sabía que no era normal haber despertado en ese departamento justamente, y que la falta de recuerdos que poseía era muy sospechoso, pero no se sentía como si hubiera pasado algún tipo de accidente, su cuerpo se sentía bien.

-Querida, llevas cuatro días inconsciente-.

Los ojos de sorpresa total se abrieron paso en la expresión desencajada de Sunset Shimmer. Lo último que recuerda es haber ido a comer con Rarity, y haber pasado un rato con ella en su departamento. De ahí sólo recuerda haberse quedado dormida tras marcharse Rarity, de ahí no recordaba que hubiera pasado algo como para terminar en el departamento de Moonlight. ¡Claro, Monlight! ¡Qué había pasado después de eso?

-¡Moonlight! ¿Dónde está?-.

-Cálmate Sunset-. Rarity trataba de calmar el alterado estado de Sunset, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a sus delgado hombros, Rarity trataba de aflojar un poco ese agarre que comenzaba a doler.

-Escucha Sunset, tienes que calmarte-.

-Después de que te fueras recuerdo que me quedé dormida, después alguien tocó a la puerta, al abrir sólo me encontré con Moonlight y después…-. Sunset susurraba más para sí misma, tratando de recordar qué había pasado después de que Moonlight entrara en su habitación. Pero por más que lo intentaba no recordaba nada, pensando que tal vez había sido un sueño, o pesadilla.

-Por favor querida, necesito que te calmes y prestes atención a lo que te quiero contar-.

Por fin había captado la atención de su amiga, pero no sabía muy bien cómo contarle eso, no sabía cómo lo tomaría Sunset, por lo que debía elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. No quería pisar ninguna mina, y arruinar su amistad.

-Cuando terminamos de hablar, estaba justo por irme a mi casa, pero en vez de eso me puse en contacto con Moonlight-. Los ojos de Sunset se oscurecieron un poco, pensando que Rarity no le creía y que la había traicionado. -Ella me confesó lo que te había hecho, y ser una de las sirenas. Yo, yo realmente pasé mucho miedo-. La angustia que había pasado Rarity al pensar que estaba en peligro había sido mucha, por lo que incluso ahora no podía contener sus lágrimas, conmoviendo un poco a Sunset. -Pero justo en ese momento, ella me dijo que te teníamos que buscar. Créeme cuando te digo que ella se mostraba muy preocupada por ti-.

Sunset sólo la escuchaba, sin saber qué tipo de reacción o qué cara poner ante esa declaración. Pero había algo que ella no entendía muy bien, ¿acaso Rarity había insinuado que la habían secuestrado?

-¿A qué te refieres con que tenían que buscarme?-. Temía lo peor.

-¡Pasamos parte de ese día, y el otro día completo buscándote! ¡Fue realmente horrible! ¡Yo, yo, yo no sabía que estaba pasando! Moonlight nunca me dijo nada… sólo me dijo que teníamos que encontrarte-.

Sunset no sabía qué pensar. ¿Sería ese un chiste muy pesado? Imposible, Rarity no tiene ese sentido del humor. Aún así todo esto era muy confuso para alguien que apenas había despertado. Sus extremidades no se movían como normalmente lo hacían, se sentía completamente acalambrada, como si hubiera estado en cama por mucho tiempo.

-Veo que por fin has despertado-.

La voz de alguien más interrumpió su momento especial. Al girar ambas la mirada se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa que era Adagio quien la miraba de manera nada amigable. Adagio caminó sólo un poco para imponerse como solía hacerlo, y decirles que no eran para nada bienvenidas en esa casa.

-Si ya te sientes mejor, será mejor que te retires tú y ella-.

Adagio odiaba verle otra vez la cara a Sunset tan de cerca. Odiaba a esa mocosa entrometida y que nunca se entera de nada. Y ahora no estaba de humor como para soportar a una princesa llorona, y con el corazón roto. Odiaba a ese tipo de chicas, que se comportaban de manera ridícula, como si se acabara el mundo sólo por una insignificancia. Tenía mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

-No tienes porqué ser tan mezquina Adagio-.

La voz dulce de Sonata se puso tras Adagio, sorprendiendo a las otras dos chicas, que no esperaban para nada la amabilidad de una sirena.

Pero a Adagio poco le importaba la opinión insignificante de Sonata. Por lo que no cambió de postura ni un poco. Las miradas afiladas entre Adagio y Sunset hicieron vibrar el ambiente en esa habitación. Se odiaban, y se envidiaban silenciosamente, también sentían celos la una de la otra. Eran rivales.

Rarity y Sonata sólo se callaron, sabía que ninguna de las otras las iban a escuchar, por lo que simplemente callaron. En algún momento Rarity optó por hacerle caso a Adagio, y le ayudó a Sunset a levantarse para poder irse lo más rápido de ese lugar, y tal vez con suerte nunca más se volverían a encontrar. Pero eso era ser demasiado optimistas, que eso era de lo más improbable, sabiendo que mientras Moonlight se encontrara en la ecuación ellas se volverían a topar, aunque así no lo quisieran.

Con paso lento se fueron acercando hacía la puerta, pero antes de que salieran por fin de ese momento incómodo, la voz desafiante de Adagio se dirigió hacía Sunset, que no quiso voltear, no tenía porqué hacerlo.

-¡La verdad es que soy mucho mejor que tú para Moonlight!-.

Sunset guardó silencio por un momento antes de poder responder algo con dignidad, no quería caer en el juego engañoso de esa seductora sirena roba amores.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?-.

-No. Realmente le debes mucho a Moonlight-.

Rarity temiendo lo peor, mejor se apresuró a sacar a su amiga de ahí, no quería empeorar las cosas. No sabía porqué, pero su instinto le decía que tenía que actuar de esa manera. Era lo mejor.

Al llegar por fin a la parte del frente del edificio, pudieron respirar aliviadas de estar lejos de ellas. Sunset no sabía aún porqué había despertado ahí, o las circunstancias que la obligaron a a hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que no quería saberlo. Pero lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era deberle algo a Moonlight, ¿por qué era ella la que le debía algo a esa traidora?

-¡Esperen!-.

Ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta, para encontrarse con una Sonata que se apresuraba hacía donde se encontraban. Ambas pusieron mala cara, no querían tener nada que ver con las sirenas.

-Toma-. Sonata le entregó algo a Sunset, quien lo tomó sólo por reflejo, sin tomar en cuenta quien se lo había dado.

-Estoy segura de que ella querría que lo tuvieras-.

Antes de que Sonata se fuera, Rarity la detuvo, no sabiendo si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero tenía que decirlo de todas maneras.

-Gracias-.

Fue todo lo que dijo, Sonata sólo sonrió de manera amable, y volvió hacía el edificio, perdiéndose de vista para las otras chicas. Sunset sólo miraba incrédula a Rarity, no sabiendo para nada que estaba pasando. Todos sabían lo que estaba pasando, pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. Se sentía estúpida, muy estúpida por ser la única que no sabía nada.

-¿Por qué le diste las gracias?-. Estaba un poco molesta, sabía que Rarity era generosa y gentil, pero esta vez se estaba pasando. Las sirenas no eran seres con los cuales se podía se así. De ninguna manera.

Rarity suspiró un poco, no sabía exactamente cómo decirlo, pero de todas maneras lo intentaría.

-Escucha Sunset, querida, ellas me caen igual que a ti, ¿de acuerdo? Y estoy completamente que son seres horribles, pero hay algo que debes saber, ellas ayudaron para poder encontrarte. Razón suficiente para mi para darles las gracias-.

...

-¿No te cansas de hacerle la vida imposible?-.

-Es tan divertido verla sufrir de esa manera-.

Aria miraba fijamente a Midnight, estando ambas en la misma cama sin ropa. Desde que se había ido de la casa de Moonlight había sido acogida por Midnight, y ahora era ella quien le otorgaba esa fuente de energía. Pero la manera de ser de Midnight era muy distinta a la de Moonlight, ella no sólo le daba energía, sino también quería disfrutar un poco de ese cuerpo suave.

En la mente retorcida de Midnight quería hacer sufrir a como diera lugar a las otras chicas, porque así destrozaría a Moonlight. Dentro del corazón corrompido de esa chica sólo había amargura, y un gran placer por el dolor ajeno. Desde que se había despertado de su letargo, sus esfuerzos eran contra Moonlight.

Aria por su parte se sentía un poco culpable el estar de esa manera con Midnight, entendiendo ahora lo que sentía Moonlight cada vez que les cedía un poco de su cuerpo. Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. Tenía la misma meta que Midnight.

Cuando salió de la casa de Moonlight, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Sabía que ya no habría cabida para ella con las otras sirenas, había traicionado la confianza de las otras chicas, y aunque tenía una buena razón para ellos, sabía que ellas no lo entenderían jamás.

Pero poco le importaba ser entendida, lo único que quería era terminar de una vez por todas con el círculo que había creado Moonlight entre las sirenas, porque eso era algo que jamás debió de ser. En eso concordaba con Midnight, por lo que no dudó ni un instante en unírsele.

-Creo que por ahora ya me he divertido bastante con ella-.

La voz fría y esa sonrisa marcada en el rostro de Midnight hizo que cada poro en la piel de Aria se erizara. Era fría, era completamente distante hacía los demás, era tan escalofriante como ver sonreír a un muerto. Un rostro que se tensa, pero que está muerto. Era algo difícil de digerir.

Era difícil para ella el ver como el cuerpo muerto de Midnight se movía como si aún viviera. Suponía que para Moonlight era una sensación vomitiva, ver a su querida hermana, a quién debió de haber protegido, convertida en un espectro.

Pensando en lo escalofriante del asunto, Aria se movía a través de los pasillos de lugar en el que estaban. Sus tacones de sus botas resonaban con la absoluta sensualidad y seguridad femenina que tenía. Su cabello suelto se movía por cada movimiento, su maquillaje estaba tan impecable como siempre.

Las luces de neón tintineaban en algunos rincones del lugar. Nunca antes había estado en ese lugar. Antes de llegar ahí, nunca se había atrevido a poner un sólo pie en esa zona, sabiendo de antemano quién se encontraba ahí. Ella junto con Moonlight eran las únicas que sospechaban eso, pero decidieron no decirles a las otras para no alarmarlas.

El hogar de Midnight era un lugar con cierta nostalgia, y una sensación de frivolidad. Cuando caía la noche el lugar se convertía en una orgía de emociones, sensaciones y tentaciones que consumían a más de uno. Y ahora Aria era parte de ese carnaval de emociones danzantes, era la nueva sensación del momento. Su voz, que aunque ya no tenía el ese toque manipulador por la magia, aún era irresistible para otros, levantando a más de uno y una pasiones que querían saciar de cualquier manera.

Con forme iba caminando, el olor característico del tabaco sabor menta se fue haciendo más notable, sabiendo que pronto se encontraría con su destino.

Aria abrió la puerta de esa alejada habitación, escondida en ese lugar. Bien podría ser una especie de bodega, o un sótano. Al entrar se encontró con una figura sentada de espaldas, inhalando de su cigarro encendido.

La figura delgada, con el cabello corto, una pulsera de cuero y una gargantilla que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuello. La figura pálida, iluminada pobremente en ese lugar oscuro, frío y húmedo. El estar ahí hacía que uno exhalara un halo blanco.

-¿No tienes frío?-.

La pregunta casual de Aria, hizo voltear a la persona que estaba sentada ahí. Sus ojos carmines se posaron penetrantemente en Aria, quién no pudo reprimir una punzada en su corazón al ver directamente a los ojos a Moonlight, quien estaba sangrando todavía de algunas partes.

Aún tenía unos moretones en el rostro y escondidas en el cuerpo. Su cabellera larga había sido cortada por Midnight. Se podía ver a simple vista lo mucho que había sufrido el cuerpo de Moonlight, pero parecía que lo aguantaba perfectamente.

-Realmente … al parecer no puedo sentir-.

Esa pequeña broma era típica en Moonlight, que sin importar lo mal que se sentía siempre tenía algo estúpido que decir.

Aún recordaba cómo había llegado en busca de Sunset. La sensación de ver a Moonlight enfrentándose directamente a Midnight era digno de recordar, pero a Aria le causaba un cierto mareo. Le causaba mucho conflicto el no entender esa acción tan pasional y sin sentido por parte de un ex militar como Moonlight.

¿Tanto así amaba a Sunset?

Esa pregunta le quitaba muchas veces el sueño por la noche. Había visto lo que las demás no. Ver entrar a Moonlight con esa antigua mirada en sus ojos, le hacía recordar tiempo atrás lo que había sacrificado por una hembra.

Sacrificó a su propia familia, pueblo y honor por seguir a una yegua deprimida e irreflexible, en una rebelión sin causa que terminó tan pronto se levantó el sol, dándose cuenta del precio a pagar, y las consecuencias que jamás pudo afrontar correctamente. Ese hecho marcó de por vida la mente de Moonlight, hiriéndola profundamente.

Y ahora, se presenta ella sola, recibiendo la paliza de su vida para salvar la integridad de Sunset. Porque los planes de Midnight para Sunset después de que se enteró que había monopolizado a Moonlight eran muy cínicos y retorcidos. Cuando se enteró que Moonlight estaba siendo monopolizada por una mujer, no pudo contener su rabia. Moonlight sólo le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más. El hecho de ver feliz a Moonlight le irritaba mucho, le hacía perder la cabeza y no lo podía concebir. Por lo que optó de manera eficaz hacerse cargo personalmente de ese problema. Se presentó frente al departamento de Sunset, y la dejó inconsciente. Tan pronto se hizo cargo del control de Sunset, se la llevó hacía su territorio, donde planeaba todo tipo de actividades con el cuerpo de Sunset.

Sabía que los gustos de Moonlight eran buenos, y ver el cuerpo de Sunset le hizo pensar lo bien que la pasaría con ella, y los buenos precios que pagarían para pasar un buen rato con ella.

Aunque eso estaba más bien en segundo plano. Los verdaderos planes de Midnight eran atraer a Moonlight hacía sí, para poder pasarla mejor. Pero tal vez la naturaleza arrogante, fría y desconsiderada de Midnight no pudo predecir el hecho de que Moonlight se entregaría completamente, a cambio de que soltara a Sunset.

Midnight había logrado su objetivo, capturar a Moonlight, pero en su ansia de poseer a Moonlight olvidó deshacerse de Sunset. Esa arrogancia podría causarle problemas en el futuro.

-Eres una verdadera tonta-.

-Me lo dicen mucho-.

-¿Tanto así la amas?-.

Los ojos de Moonlight retomaron un brillo de la nada, brindándole de inmediato una fuerza que no debería tener en esas circunstancias.

-Más de lo que mi cuerpo puede aguantar-. Rió un poco.

Aria sólo se quedó meditando un poco en las palabras de Moonlight. Sabiendo que no podría entenderlas al menos que ella se entregara de manera incondicional a alguien, y era algo que no quería hacer, pero que le causaba cierta curiosidad el poder probar aquella satisfacción emocional.

-Midnight está muerta-.

-Lo sé-.

-¿Entonces por qué insistes?-.

-Porque yo misma hice esto, y yo misma la tengo que afrontar y terminar con esto-.

-Siempre hablas de manera complicada, así nadie te comprende. Por eso esa tonta salió lastimada de todo esto-.

-Sunset no comprendería-.

-Estoy segura de que la subestimas-.

-Lo más probable-.

Hubo un silencio entre ambas. Había pasado un tiempo desde que habían platicado la última vez. Moonlight seguía inhalando de su cigarrillo, mientras Aria se mantenía parada mirándola fijamente, con la mandíbula tensa.

-Dice que ya te puedes ir-.

Moonlight sólo sonrió de manera seca, una parte de ella quería quedarse ahí, pero el quedarse cerca le hacía sentirse de manera horrible. Sentía como si sus huesos fueran a romperse, como si la presión le hiciera estallar por dentro. Dentro de su corazón quería quedarse cerca, y ver si aún quedaba rastro de su amada hermana, si aún había una manera de llegar a ella.

De forma pausada se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hacía su ruta de salida. Le dolía todo, le dolían los azotes, los golpes, pero sobre todo el hecho de que su hermana no existía a pesar de tenerla de frente. Lo que tenía frente era un ser de pesadilla, que se había apoderado de su mundo, de su mente, de su dolor.

-Me he dado cuenta de algo-.

Moonlight se detuvo un momento, al umbral de la puerta tras Aria.

-Midnight pudo haberte matado en muchas ocasiones, y aunque ella diga que se divierte, me he percatado que de alguna manera evita ir más allá-.

Moonlight seguía en la misma posición, tal vez meditando, o tal vez ignorándola, no podía saberlo, pero tenía la certeza de tenerla todavía detrás de ella, respirando dolorosamente.

-Mi castigo es mi propia pena, mi maldición mi dolor. El intentar traerla de vuelta acepté no acercarme a ella, teniendo sobre mi este estigma que me duele tanto como su perdida. Con tal de volverla viva no me importó, pero ella no volvió. Pero mi karma sigue de todas maneras. Y aunque ella es sólo odio, resentimiento y dolor, no me puede matar, ambas compartimos el mismo hilo de vida, así que si yo muero ella también-.

-En serio que sólo empeoraste las cosas-.

-Lo sé-.

Ambas se despidieron sin volverse las miradas. No había razón para hacerlo, sabían muy bien cuál sería la expresión de la otra, por lo que se ahorraron las energías y una de ellas tomó su camino de vuelta a su hogar, a donde la esperaban.

"_Nos volveremos a ver Midnight"_

Con paso mas o menos rápido salió de ese lugar, tratando de huir lo más rápido que fuera posible. Al toparse con el atardecer del día se sintió realmente agradecida de poder sentirse libre, y poder oler aire fresco. El fresco viento le revolvió un poco su cabello corto, colándose un poco por su cuello desnudo, causándole un poco de cosquillas.

Caminó un poco, tratando de ubicarse en aquél lugar bajo. Recordando que la primera vez que estuvo ahí fue para rescatar a Rarity. Le costaba creer que el hogar de su hermana era una especie de antro, donde la noche parecía nunca acabar.

La distancia hacía su casa era bastante, quedando de extremo a extremo, pero no traía nada que le pudiera ayudar. No llevaba dinero encima, no traía automóvil, no un teléfono móvil para pedirle un aventón a Shining. Así que no le quedaba de otra que caminar.

Caminar por las calles con sangre en algunas partes podría ser un poco llamativo, y le podría ocasionar problemas. Con cuidado trató de limpiarse lo mejor posible, quitándose un hilo de sangre en la frente y los labios, con los moretones no podía hacer mucho, así que esperaba no llamar mucho la atención. Sus botas resonaban un poco en el asfalto, su ropa se encontraba sucia y desalineada. Su falda estaba un poco rota, su chaleco igual y su blusa estaba toda torcida. Tenía un aspecto fatal, pero lo que realmente le dolía de toda su indumentaria, era el haber perdido su larga cabellera. Era por lo único que sentía vanidad, y era algo que le gustaba lucir realmente. Era su parte más femenina y se la habían arrebatado.

-Después de todo Midnight sigue conociéndome bastante bien-. Susurró para sí misma.

-¿Moonlight?-.

Moonlight giró sobre sus talones un poco, topándose con esa gran amiga de gran corazón ojos záfiro, que tenía una auténtica mirada preocupada por su ser.

-Hola-.

Rarity no espero más y se lanzó a abrazarla, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver a Moonlight frente a ella. Tenía tanto miedo de pensar en lo que le había pasado a su amiga. No se lo había querido contar a Sunset, pero el miedo real que sintió ella el verse enfrente a una descontrolada hermana gemela le hizo temer por su vida, y por la vida de Moonlight.

Ese miedo que vivió al ver como su amiga era doblegada de manera cruel se le grabó en su mente, en su conciencia. El ver tirada en el suelo a Sunset, como si se tratara de un sacrifico carnal para pervertidos, le hizo pensar que esa tal Midnight estaba demente. Pensaba realmente que el cuerpo de Sunset había sido profanado, y verle esa expresión de dolor a Moonlight le hacía pensar lo peor todavía.

Pero parte de su amargura se fue cuando Moonlight cargó el cuerpo de Sunset fuera de ese lugar, poniéndola a salvo a ellas dos. La imagen de Sunset siendo abrazada fuertemente por los brazos firmes de Moonlight fue algo que la dejó sin aliento, esa despedida silenciosa marcaba realmente para ella el final, dándose cuenta de que esto nada más se trataba de un intercambio y que alguien debía tomar el lugar de Sunset.

Siendo arrastrada por otras chicas, que en el momento no vio, su cara se horrorizo al ver que era Moonlight a quién dejaban atrás. Incluso, llegó a pensar que nunca más se volverían a ver. Que esa iba a ser su última vez, sus ultimas palabras, sus ultimas miradas. Que este era el adiós definitivo.

Sin poder contener su llanto de alivio se aferró al cuerpo de Moonlight, se aferró porque temía haber perdido a una gran amiga, una amiga que le había brindado la mayor de las ayudas. Esa amiga que siempre la ayudaba silenciosamente, y de manera constante. El abrazar el magullado cuerpo de Moonlight se sintió liberada de la constante idea de perderla sin poder darle las gracias correctamente.

Lloraba aliviada, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que su maquillaje se arruinara. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a esa busca pleitos infiel. Estaba tan feliz, como enojada, por sus actos vandálicos, desconsiderados y extremos, que la ponían en constante peligro.

Daba gracias por poder tener la oportunidad de volver a abrazar a esa amiga. Daba gracias desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¡Eres una gran tonta!-.

-Me lo dicen muy a menudo-.

-¡Eres realmente de lo peor!-.

-Lo sé-.

Moonlight sostenía gentilmente el cuerpo de Rarity, mientras esta descargaba parte de frustración, parte de alivio en su ser. Realmente sabía los problemas que le había causado a esa gentil chica, y no era para nada su intención involucrar a otras personas en esto, y mucho menos a su amiga Rarity, pero las cosas se habían dado de esa manera, sin que ella lo planeara, sin que ella lo quisiera.

-Perdóname por favor-.

-Eres una tonta en verdad-.

Rarity se enjugó las últimas lágrimas, tratando de calmarse. El momento, la alegría y la conmoción le habían ganado, mostrando una faceta de ella vergonzosa desde su forma de ver. Pero realmente estaba muy aliviada de ver a Moonlight salva, aunque no tan sana viéndola ya bien. Su ropa que siempre estaba impecable se encontraba muy sucia, y aunque no olía a nada, se podía sentir cierta fragancia extraña en ella. Podía ver algunos moretones en algunas partes, incluso el rastro de sangren en algunas áreas, pero lo que más le dolía era ver el cabello cortado de Moonlight, por eso no la reconoció a la primera.

-¡Oh Moonlight! querida ¿Qué tanto te hicieron?-. Rarity posó suavemente su mano sobre el cabello de Moonlight, acariciando un poco la cabeza de su amiga, sabiendo que tal vez se vería extraño, pero una vez no hace daño.

-Ella, Sunset, ¿cómo está?-.

Pero las prioridades de Moonlight estaban muy bien definidas, aún estando en tan deplorable estado.

-Acabo de estar con ella, acaba de despertar. ¡Quita esa cara, ella está bien! Sólo un poco confundida, y con amnesia, pero estará bien-.

-¿Amnesia?-.

-Dice no recordar nada, dice que sólo recuerda cuando la fuiste a ver a su departamento, aunque ahora sé que era Midnight… Moonlight, ¿qué está pasando realmente aquí?-.

Moonlight desvió la mirada, pues no sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta. A veces ella misma no sabía que estaba pasando realmente, y responder esa pregunta le resultaba muy difícil, ya que ni ella sabía cómo responderla.

-Midnight es mi hermana gemela, y le gusta verme sufrir. Por eso fue por Sunset, para poder llegar a mi-.

-¿Es por eso que la alejaste de ti? ¿Es por eso que ahora estás con Adagio?-.

Moonlight abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, pues Rarity parecía ser más receptiva de lo que ella había previsto. Atinándole a casi todo.

-Rarity, es mejor que te olvides de todo esto-.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿y cómo me puedes decir eso después de todo lo que pasé? ¿tienes idea del miedo que tuve? ¡Y peor aún, porque me dejaste sola a mi y a Sunset con esas dos!-.

-Lo siento. Sé que te causé muchos problemas-.

Rarity no entendía nada, cuando Moonlight se ponía así no podía entenderla. Cuando no quería explicar nada se limitaba a responder vagamente, como si le costara contarle a alguien sus pesares, como si no confiara en nadie. Como si ella estuviera sola. Y eso la llevó a recordar cuando Moonlight le había dicho que ella no estaba sola, y que ella estaba con ella, por lo que sintió la necesidad de devolverle el favor. Olvidando el hecho de que Moonlight podía ser una sirena, sabía que en realidad había bondad ese corazón, y que se podía fiar de él.

-Moonlight, mírame por favor un momento-. La mirada azul se posó en la mirada carmín contraria, viéndola de manera seria tomó sus manos para enfatizar lo que quería transmitir.

-Moonlight, quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, cuentas conmigo-.

Fue la primera vez en días que Moonlight sonrió de manera real y amable. Sabiendo que se había ganado una gran amiga, y que esa amistad era a prueba de fuego, sabía que podía confiar en Rarity, su amiga. Y había algo que de hecho quería confiarle, porque no conocía a nadie más que pudiera hacerlo.

-De hecho Rarity, quiero pedirte un gran favor para mi-.

-¿Qué es?-.

-Cuida de ella por favor-.

Rarity sonrió amablemente, endulzando sus facciones, y tomó las manos de Moonlight más fuerte, prometiendo ser la amiga que siempre fue, y el apoyo que necesitaría Sunset cuando lo necesitase.

Después de eso Moonlight se levantó y siguió su camino. Rarity se había ofrecido para ayudarla incluso alojarla en su hogar, pero ella se negó. Ya había abusado bastante de su amabilidad, por lo que no quería seguir haciéndolo. Sin poder detener la marcha de Moonlight, Rarity quedó atrás mirándola fijamente perderse en el horizonte, tras el atardecer que se iba desvaneciendo con el color nocturno del cielo. Tal vez, muy en lo profundo, Rarity pensaba que así era el amor de Moonlight hacía Sunset, un amor que se funde en el horizonte, dando gamas de colores entre el día y la noche. Como si el día y la noche se besaran. Tal vez era muy poético pensarlo, pero así lo veía dándole el beneficio de la duda a Moonlight.

...

Las luces de la mañana entraban por una rendija de la ventana. El cuarto a medio iluminar se mantenía en total calma. La cortina tapaba en gran medida la entrada de la luz, pero hubieron algunos que se lograron colar, iluminando el rostro de la chica que dormía profundamente en la cama.

Se revolvió un poco por la incomodidad de la luz en su rostro. Se sentía muy cansada, y esa molestia no ayudaba mucho a su actual humor. No era una persona dada a la pereza, pero estos días de invierno no le estaban sentando para nada bien.

Moonlight se debatía internamente el levantarse. El cuerpo le seguía doliendo, la cabeza le dolía horrores, y todo le pesaba. Se sentía muy lánguida como para querer hacer algo en todo el día. Pero antes de que su pesadez le ganara, Sonata entró en el cuarto, con esa sonrisa tontarrona característica de ella, y se acercó a Moonlight, impidiéndole volverse a dormir.

-Hora de levantarse-.

-Mmm…-.

Moonlight volteó para mirar a Sonata, quién no quitaba esa sonrisa en el rostro. Ella sólo se limitó hacer una extraña mueca dando los buenos días.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-He estado peor…-.

-¿Crees que te puedas levantar?-.

-¿Después de pasar el resto de mis vacaciones en la cama? Yo creo que sí-. Moonlight intentó débilmente incorporarse en la cama. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que se había levantado realmente de la cama. Las heridas todavía no curaban, y se le dificultaba un poco el poder moverse con libertad por la casa, por lo que las otras chicas le ayudaban en lo que podían.

-No tienes porqué apresurarte-.

-Hoy tengo que asistir a clases-.

-¿En Canterlot High?-.

-No, en Crystal Prep-.

-¿Tanto te gusta estudiar?-.

-(Risita) No es eso, es que ahí hay alguien que me puede ayudar a localizar y canalizar la magia de Equestria-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí-. Moonlight se sentaba con gran dificultad a la orilla de la cama, ayudada de Sonata, quién estaba sorprendida.

-Pero no se lo digas a Adagio por favor, no quiero que se siga preocupando, ¿me lo prometes?-.

-Eres tan dulce, claro, no se lo diré. Pero si sigues haciendo eso sólo lo harás más difícil para ella-.

-Lo sé-.

La mirada de Moonlight se oscureció un poco, sabía que no podía corresponder a esos sentimientos, pero una parte de sí se sentía en gran deuda con Adagio. Pero el corresponder por sentirse culpable o responsable no era lo correcto, Adagio le había entregado todo de ella, y se merecía a alguien que le correspondiera correctamente, no a medias. Pero a veces, sentía esa extraña necesidad, esa sensación de querer abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla.

Pero el pensar en estar con otra persona le dolía en gran manera. Comenzar su vida a lado de otra chica no se lo podía concebir realmente. Ya había estado antes en esa situación, pensando en lo afortunada que ya había sido por amar, y se sentía satisfecha con eso. Pero su vida fue la que se vio revolcada por un remolino ambicioso y egoísta, que le arrebató cada suspiro, cada mirada discreta e indiscreta. Ese cabello rojo con mechas doradas le había pegado directo al rostro, con esa personalidad prepotente y sabelotodo, dándole momentos de enojo, curiosidad y calidez.

-Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo look, esos piercings se te ven muy bien-.

-Gracias-.

-Le di a Sunset lo que me pediste, ¿estás bien con eso?-.

-Sí, quiero que los conserve. Tal vez sea muy cínico de mi parte, pero quiero que conserve algo mío. Quiero dejar algo físico como huella, me conformo con esas pequeñas cosas-.

-En realidad no es lo único que tiene tuyo, ¿cierto?-.

-Sí-.

Moonlight sobó la cabeza de Sonata como si fuera una niña, y se fue a alistar, comenzando con un baño por la mañana. Aunque hiciera frío afuera todavía, le gustaba bañarse con agua fría, le relajaba más y le hacía sentir mucho mejor con la magulladuras del cuerpo.

Había perdido un poco de peso, pero estaría bien. Todavía mantenía esa imagen fuerte e imponente. Aún con esa deteriorada imagen se veía bien, ese cabello corto le hacía ver incluso más temible, y aunque le gustaba como se le veía, seguía lamentando su cabello largo.

Mirándose al espejo pensó que tal vez, para ya no sentir tanta vergüenza, debería intentar ponerse un tatuaje en la espalda, que pudiera cubrir esas cicatrices, o tal vez, sólo en los brazos, para que así no sospecharan nada. La idea le había estado consumiendo desde los primeros días que estuvo postrada en cama, sin poder hacer mucho.

Pronto salió para poder vestirse. A partir de ese día sería un alumno especial, a prueba y con una beca especial supervisada directamente por la decana Cadence. Quién se sorprendió mucho ante la petición de la chica, y no pudo negarse, pues Crystal Prep era una escuela de gran prestigio, y que siempre buscaba alumnos destacados. Moonlight encajaba perfectamente bien en las extravagancias de ese lugar, y podría darle un poco de compañía a otra alumna introvertida que necesitaba de alguien que la pudiera comprender.

La edad de Moonlight ya había sobrepasado algo lo estándar, sin embargo, su caso sería muy especial. Un ex alumno genio poniendo a prueba el ingenio de otro alumno, en un caso de investigación. Ese tipo de cosas eran toleradas por la escuela, pues no importaban las circunstancias siempre y cuando le diera a la escuela un mayor estatus.

El papeleo ya había sido procesado y no había problemas. En esta ocasión la documentación oficial que fue entregada fue más precisa que la que tenía Luna, y la dada de baja de Canterlot ya había sido arreglado de manera sorpresivamente rápida. Cosa que dejó perplejas a las dos hermanas encargadas de la dirección, especialmente para Luna, con toda su paranoia no dejaba de pensar que esa chica era alguien muy sospechoso.

Moonlight se preparó, pronto debería de volver a montar su abandonado Ford, y era algo que ya no quería seguir postergando. Aunque le doliera todo el cuerpo, no quería echarse para atrás. Tenía un plan, y quería terminarlo lo más rápido posible.

Por reglamento de la escuela, a pesar de uno ser alumna oficial, debía portar el uniforme de la escuela. Sólo era una mera formalidad, pero sabía que Cadence había hecho bastante en su casa, así que lo menos que podía hacer era no llamar la atención.

Salió de su casa, no sin antes escuchar las burlas de Adagio y Sonata hacía su vestimenta, nada propia de una rebelde consagrada. Moonlight sólo sonrió, sabía que se debía de ver ridícula con esa vestimenta para su edad, pero no era la gran cosa tampoco, podía soportarlo.

El camino hacía la otra ciudad era corto, dependiendo el tráfico, veinte minutos sin mucho tráfico, lo doble en la hora pico, y era algo que no quería sufrir. Por lo que salir de su casa a tiempo era algo crucial.

Hacer ese recorrido le hizo recordar cuando había vuelto a la vida de Sunset. Fue un hecho que no quiso compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigas más cercanas. La historia formal era que estaba fuera de la ciudad, lejos de ahí, haciendo su vida por otra parte después de causar serios problemas de Crystal Prep. Todos daban por sentado que Moonlight no estaba ahí, pero sí que lo estaba.

Siempre observando, siempre desde las sombras. Siempre ahí, siempre presente. Pero no se había podido acercar por ordenes de más arriba, el despertar de Midnight era inminente, y ella debía alejarse de todo lo que apreciaba.

Se tuvo que retirar para poder proteger a los que quería, o al menos quien quería. No quería involucrarla irónicamente en asuntos familiares.

En silencio se instaló en una casa solitaria, sin poder platicar con nadie, moviéndose de noche, moviendo entre las sombras, borrando todo su paradero, casi como huyendo de lo que le rodeaba, siempre temerosa, siempre cautelosa como gato.

Pero su suerte cambió y supo que tal vez si había una posibilidad de hacer una vida normal. La brecha que pensó no se rompería, lo hizo, y re aparecieron sus antiguas amistades, en otra forma, pero seguían siendo las mismas busca pleitos de siempre. Y como si fuera el destino, la magia las llamó, y las puso en el centro de todo ese caos. Moonlight sólo las observaba, trataba de advertirles, pero sabía que sería imposible que la escucharan, además ella no debía interferir, ahora ella sólo era una observadora atada a una mayor causa.

En silencio observó como sus amigas eran rotas, y quitadas de todo lo que las hacían especiales. Con dolor las vio correr, y pensó que era su turno en aparecer en escena, las fuerzas mayores que la mandaban comprenderían sus intenciones.

Les dio tiempo para que recapacitaran y tuvieran un motivo, más allá de su propia vanidad, quería que se dieran cuenta de lo importante que era para ellas apoyarse de manera incondicional. Las dejó escarmentar, para poder mostrarle otro camino, otro motivo, y tal vez, otra vida.

Era increíble lo mucho que un camino hacía una escuela puede generar. Las sensaciones, los recuerdos eran constantes y abrumadores. Nostálgicas imágenes reveladas ante sus ojos, una tras otra, inundando su mente de bellos recuerdos que los atesoraría hasta donde fuera posible en lo profundo de su ser.

Tal vez el estar con Sunset la había cambiado realmente, todos le decían que ella había cambiado, pero ella no notaba en qué había cambiado. Se sentía igual que todos los días, se sentía igual de culpable, pero con la diferencia de que alguien la amaba.

El día parecía que tendría lluvia, algo típico en la estación de invierno. El año había comenzado de manera fría y lluviosa, y nada se podía hacer al respecto. Moonlight sólo aceleró su máquina, queriendo llegar lo más rápido a su destino para poder trabajar en lo que estaba planeando.

Al entrar a Crystal Prep y volver a caminar por esos pasillos le recordaban cuando era estudiante de ahí. Cuando estudiaba ahí, era común para ella caminar por esos pasillos, y algunas veces se le podía ver acompañada por algunas chicas ruidosas, con quiénes tocaba en una banda de rock juvenil. Los años pasan, los rostros cambian, pero el lugar parecía inmutable hacía el transcurrir inevitable del tiempo, y parecía inadvertido manteniéndose estoico ante todos esos agentes banales.

Su primera visita era con Cadance, tenía que hacerlo por ser la decana del lugar, y porque fue un gran favor el que le hicieron. No era como si quisiera tener mucho trato con ella, pero por alguna razón su presencia se le hacía muy inquietante, se sentía nerviosa cada vez que la tenía cerca. Tal vez sea su belleza natural, tal vez fuese su aura tan jovial y tan madura lo que la cautivaba, tal vez era su gran inteligencia y capacidad. Una mujer con virtudes que podrían enamorar a cualquiera, o por lo menos dejar prendados a más de uno.

Pero era la amabilidad que emanaba de ella lo que le llamaba la atención. Era ese sentido de justicia a lo que le huía, no quería tener que involucrarse más de la cuenta con esa buena joven de buen corazón, para sólo terminar arruinándole la vida.

Moonlight ya le había roto a más de uno la vida, como para ir por ahí arruinando más y más vidas, no quería cargar con más peso de lo necesario. Su vida ya estaba muy saturada de tantas cosas, de sufrimiento como para irle sumando más y más.

Con paso silencioso, con la mirada totalmente concentrada, y ese semblante sombrío de siempre entró a la oficina de Cadance, quién al verla le regaló una gran sonrisa a su visita, ofreciéndole asiento inmediatamente.

-¡Moonlight Blue! ¡Bienvenida a Crystal Prep! ¿Lista para comenzar?-.

Moonlight sólo prosiguió su andar hacía frente de Cadance, se sentía como si se estuviera acercando a alguien de la realeza. Esa sensación de caminar hacía una princesa, con cierto respeto, casi que se inclina pero no lo hizo, eso sería inapropiado para alguien que se mostraba tan amigable como Cadance.

-¿Cuáles son mis tareas aquí, decana Cadance?-. Y antes de que Cadance corrigiera eso se le adelantó -Sería inapropiado llamarla aquí solamente por su nombre, y es mejor seguir con las reglas básicas en este tipo de ambiente, ¿no le parece?-.

Esa forma de hablar era muy propio en Moonlight, quién nunca quería acercarse nunca a nadie. Cadance sólo la miró asombrada, esperando que esa capa de frialdad se hubiera caído ante la llegada de la primavera, pero parecía que el sol ya no salía para el corazón duro de Moonlight.

Sin entender qué pasó exactamente, pues lo único que entendió de la última visita era que ya no andaba con la anterior chica, pero no creía que Moonlight se volviera incluso más hermética que antes, era como si ahora fuera una especie de maquina en automático, y no sería bueno para el proyecto al que planeaba ponerla.

Con ciertas dudas comenzó a explicarle brevemente lo que haría ahí. Simplemente era el desarrollo académico de uno de los cursos avanzados de la escuela, nada fuera de lo común para un ex alumno de Crystal Prep, que se conocía por se especializada, e impulsaba las habilidades de cada alumno para llevarlas a otro nivel. No era raro que mucho alumnos que salieran de esa preparatoria fueran personas exitosas afuera. El prestigio de la escuela era bien conocido, y no era para nada tomado a la ligera. Sus profesores y dirigentes eran extractos, duros con tal de obtener todo el rendimiento del alumno. Por su parte los alumnos parecían tener un gran orgullo el portar la insignia de dicha escuela. Para ambas partes el prestigio de Crystal Prep era, sin duda alguna, algo por lo cual pelear férreamente.

Moonlight encajaba perfectamente en ese ambiente competitivo, áspero y rudo. Comprendía el significado de honor, y era la persona más indicada para estar en una escuela cuya base estaba fomentada sobre la disciplina y el esfuerzo. A diferencia de Canterlot High, que era más suave y más colorida al momento de intentar un resultado favorable.

Con silencio y concentración escuchó lo que tenía que hacer, y los laboratorios a los que podía acceder. Parecía casi ridículo lo que ponían al alcance de adolescentes. Crystal Prep se tomaba las cosas muy en serio al momento de obtener excelentes resultados, al no escatimar en gastos y recursos, era muy ambiciosa la escuela.

Moonlight sabía a dónde debía dirigirse. Se sabía esos pasillos mejor que nadie, conocía cada salón y cada rincón de ese enorme complejo estudiantil. Caminar por ahí le recordaba ese viejo libro ilustrado que leía junto con Midnight sobre el extinto reino de cristal, con sus calles y ponis de cristal, pensaba que la estructura de ese viejo edificio se parecía al castillo del imperio perdido.

"_Midnight"_

Se dirigió rápidamente a un cubículo especial para alumnos especiales, ahí encontraría a quién buscaba, todo esto era por ella.

Al entrar en la habitación notó rápidamente que su presencia estaba siendo ignorada completamente, sabiendo de antemano que la chica lo haría muy seguido, por no querer apartar sus ojos de lo que sea que estuviera viendo en su computadora de escritorio. Al entrar cerró cuidadosamente la puerta, y pudo ver lo que había dentro con más determinación, pero su mirada se enfocó en una bola peluda echa ovillo en la esquina de la habitación, pensando que podría ser el único amigo de la chica solitaria delante de la pantalla.

Con paciencia esperó a tener una oportunidad adecuada para hablar, mientras observaba maravillada ciertos diagramas y unas anotaciones que apuntaban hacía Canterlot High, observando que habían en algunas notas algunos cálculos físicos avanzados, proponiendo una brecha de energía en ese sitio.

Había escuchado que la chica era inteligente, pero ella había sobrepasado sus expectativas. Moonlight sonrió con satisfacción, sabía que pronto la llave estaría en sus manos, y sólo debía de mover unos cuantos hilos para poder acceder a ella, y abrir esa pequeña brecha que prendería la chispa que necesitaba.

-He venido a ayudarte-.

-No necesito ayuda-.

Esperaba obtener esa respuesta. Sabía que la hermana menor de Shining Armor era arisca, antisocial y un poco tajante con las personas. Pero eso era lo que le agradaba de esa simpática chica, que se escondía tras unos lentes con gran aumento.

-No es una petición-.

Pero le encantaba molestar un poco. Sabía que la insípida vida que llevaba le preocupaba a las personas que la querían, y según Cadance quería que ella le ayudara a canalizar mejor las cosas. Pero eso no significaba que no se pudiera meter con ella de vez en cuando. Ver esa mirada furiosa en una rata de laboratorio era lo mismo que ver la de su viejo amigo Star Swirl el barbado cuando lo conoció.

-¿Disculpa?-.

Y ahí estaba esa mirada inconfundible de un genio al ser retado en su propio territorio. Menos mal este mundo no era Equestria, y no había el peligro de la magia, porque de ser mágico, Moonlight tenía la certeza de que esa chica sería unicornio, conocía el carácter prepotente de esa raza. Esa mirada, y esa sensación de autosuficiencia era tan conocida, y sólo competía contra la pesadez de los pegados.

-Por favor sal de aquí, estoy en medio de algo importante, y que no entenderías-.

Twilight tenía un carácter algo tosco al tratar a la gente. Moonlight ya lo sabía, pero parte de rehabilitarla era explotar esa parte, aunque la mayor razón era porque su carácter era del abusivo, y Twilight encajaba en lo que más le gustaba molestar.

Pero Moonlight ya conocía esa rutina, tenía una gemela que era unicornio, y sabía todo lo que se debía saber para tratarlos y contra restarlos. La lógica y los hechos eran el arma perfecta para estos engreídos.

Con cierta arrogancia se paseó libremente por la pequeña habitación mirando las cosas, para frustración de Twilight, quién no soportaba a la gente curiosa y que no respetaba su espacio personal. Con calma y en silencio miró cada resultado que dio la investigación de Twilight, y sabía para alivio propio que, Twilight Sparkle no encontraba la respuesta a la ecuación, y eso la calmaba. No quería que la hermana de su mejor amigo se viera involucrada en algo que no pudiera manejar. Y para eso estaba ahí, para ayudarla, y claro, para ayudarse así misma.

-Es fácil ver tu punto de interés en estos diagramas. Pero eres tú quién no comprende-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

Sabía que ese sería el punto débil de la pequeña y menuda Twilight. Era tan tierna saber que la estaba viendo apuñalando la espalda con su mirada púrpura.

Moonlight se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa de satisfacción odiosa en su rostro. Sin importarle muy poco la frustración que estaba generando en la chica, a quién le urgía sacarla a patadas de ahí lo más rápido posible y poder concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡He estado trabajando en este proyecto desde hace meses! ¡Y con todo respeto, pero eres tú quién…! ¡Oh cielos!-.

-¿?-.

Las miradas de ambas chicas comisionaron por fin de frente. En todo este tiempo fue Twilight quién no le había dirigido en todo ese rato la mirada a Moonlight, posándose sólo sobre los datos recolectados por su computadora, y no le prestó para nada atención al aspecto de Moonlight. Incluso cuando la miró parada frente suyo de espaldas, nada de esa chica alta le resultaba familiar. Cabello corto, estatura alta, piel clara, uniforme formal demás. Esa espalda no se le hacía para nada conocida, pero al mirarla de frente, y verla más detenidamente se dio cuenta que la leyenda estaba parada frente a ella.

-¡No puede ser!-.

-¿Qué no puede ser?-. Moonlight recordó que Cadance le había advertido que tenía una fan extraña en el alumnado, una quién siguió sus pasos medio alquimistas, y aunque no se habían conocido, ella le tenía un gran respeto. Pero no esperaba que la reconociera.

-¡Eres Moonlight Blue!-.

-Sí, lo soy-.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? Tu debiste de haber graduado hace tiempo de aquí-.

-Bueno, como ya te lo dije, vine especialmente a ayudarte a ti-.

-¿E-e-n serio?-.

Oh no, la piel de Twilight se estaba sonrojando, Moonlight sólo esperaba que no estuviera tan acostumbrada a que las personas fueran amables con ella, y por eso la reacción tan linda que tuvo, porque de ser otra cosa habrían serios problemas, con unas chicas muy celosas de su vida.

Moonlight sólo sonrió. El gesto en el rostro de Twilight era realmente irremediablemente lindo, ahora entendía la adoración de Shining sobre su hermana a quién llamaba "Twili", demasiado infantil para una señorita genio, pero de alguna manera igual le quedaba perfecto el mote.

El tiempo académico pasó demasiado rápido, entre pláticas, y debates sobre las teorías disponibles para solucionar el dilema. Moonlight conocía la manera, pero era Twilight quién debía llevarlo a cabo.

Las clases llegaron a su fin, y tal como lo predijo Moonlight, el día amenazaba con terminar con lluvia invernal. Los alumnos parecían un poco fastidiados, especialmente las chicas, quiénes odiaban tener que perder un poco de su glamour bajo la lluvia.

A Moonlight no le molestaba la lluvia, de hecho las estaciones y sus consecuencias no le importaban gran cosa, pero la lluvia especialmente le era algo raro de percibir. La lluvia en ese lugar se había vuelto en algo físico que en algo mágico.

Mirar las nubes y pensar, ¡ah, cierto, aquí es diferente!, le resultaba a veces desconcertante, a veces creía ver a un pegaso moviendo las nubes, pero era sólo cosa de su imaginación.

-Parece que comenzó a llover-. La tímida voz de Twilight interrumpió los pensamientos de Moonlight, que sólo se volvió en silencio hacía ella.

-Sí-.

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio entre ellas, parecían disfrutar del sonido de las gotas al chocar contra el suelo, era algo que aún no había perdido su magia en sí. Era relajante y hermoso, tenía estilo y actitud. La sensación de ver como esas gotas se rompían al contacto con alguna superficie, sólo para volverse en partículas incluso más pequeñas, era algo maravilloso de ver. Pero sobre todo, la magia que tiene el agua al poder transformar todo lo que cubre, esa imagen que se ve difuminada a la distancia. Esa misma imagen que se ve cada día cuando se pasa a un lado, pero que con la lluvia agarra otro sentido, otra sensación, otro color y textura, el olor y la percepción cambiando constantemente en una oleada de un color translúcido apenas perceptible para el ojo, pero para el subconsciente tan claro y fuerte.

La mirada fija de Moonlight sobre la ciudad envuelta de la lluvia, pensando que ahora la ciudad le parecía más hermosa que antes. Incluso atreviéndose a pensar que, bajo la lluvia, cierta chica se vería incluso más hermosa. Con ese cabello largo y chispeante, danzando en círculos bajo la lluvia, empapándose y riéndose mientras sus ojos brillan con tanta intensidad.

-Hermosa-. Un leve susurro salió de unos labios rosas pálidos, y las mejillas sonrojadas de Moonlight.

-¿Perdón-. Twilight volteó un poco confundida al no entender las palabras de Moonlight.

-(Suspiro) No, nada-.

Twilight la miró fijamente por unos momentos, intentando hacerse la idea de que quién estaba lado suyo era la persona que tanto admiraba. Le parecía tan irreal el tenerla ahí, justo a su lado. Pensando que sólo la vería en las fotos del anuario, y que nunca sabría qué fue de aquélla prodigio extravagante.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-.

La repentina propuesta de Moonlight tomó por sorpresa a Twilight, que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir una invitación para cualquier cosa. Dudosa de sí aceptar o no, decidió subirse a bordo con Moonlight, sólo para descubrir que esa misteriosa mujer era incluso más interesante que la que mostraban las fotografías colgadas en alguna pared, o impresas en cualquier libro.

La verdadera Moonlight conducía un Ford blanco muy varonil, pero que le quedaba a su imagen dura e inflexible. Con el corazón un poco acelerado, por un lado por la velocidad del motor, y por otro lado al sentirse increíblemente tímida con Moonlight, fue llevada a su casa, sin pensar siquiera que su vida podría cambiar mucho a lado de esa interesante chica.

Continuará…

* * *

**Moonlight Sigh: **¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejaste un comentario! Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, ya se te extrañaba. Gracias como siempre por tomarte tu tiempo para dejar tu comentario, siempre son bien recibidos. Espero que este capítulo no te enoje pero que sí te emocione. Bueno como verás pasaron muchas cosas pero están por ocurrir más cosas, el sufrimiento de Moonlight creo que es bien merecido, y trato de expresarlo. Durante la historia tendrá que aceptar que, aunque tenía buenas intenciones, simplemente el dejar ir a Sunset de su vida es más insufrible que su hermana y eso ya es mucho, creo yo. Como sea, gracias por seguir esta historia desde el comienzo, espero que este capítulo no te haga sufrir, y espero también que no te consumas hasta haber leído el final. Me gustaría mucho leer lo que piensas al final de esta historia. Cuídate.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight/Midnight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**XXIV**_

* * *

"'_¡Moonlight fue la que te salvó!"_

Sunset se revolvía incómoda sobre su cama, no paraba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Rarity. Ella no recordaba nada sobre lo que había pasado en sus vacaciones de invierno, sólo recordaba haber visto a Moonlight en su puerta, pero que curiosamente no era ella. Según Rarity esa chica parecida a Moonlight era Midnight, hermana gemela (y malvada) de su ex pareja.

Pero estaba segura de que Moonlight le había dicho que su única hermana y familiar había muerto en un accidente, no sabía de qué tipo de accidente hablaba, pero estaba segura de que esa chica estaba muerta, según lo dicho por Moonlight.

Al parecer una nueva mentira se añadía a la lista. Nuevamente había caído en las sonrisas y mirada penetrante de Moonlight, sólo para caer rendida sobre una red de mentiras bien elaboradas, que amenazaban con consumirla por completo. ¡Cuánto odiaba esa sensación! Se sentía como en el principio de su relación, se sentía estúpida nuevamente, estúpida e impotente. ¡Realmente lo odiaba!

Pero no se la podía pasar odiando al mundo esa mañana. Ese día volvía a clases, y debía darles una buena explicación a sus amigas sobre sus ausencias, y excusas para no encontrarse con ellas durante las vacaciones. Había estado tan deprimida, tan enojada, tan desconcertada que no quería ver a nadie. Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido en ese período de tiempo, la única que sabía era Rarity.

No quería tener que reunirse con ellas y volver a revivir esos eventos, pero tenía que afrontarlos. Ya había quedado una vez en ridículo y se había levantado. Ahora no veía la razón para echarse para atrás, debía ser fuerte y afrontarlo de frente, de la única manera que podía y sabía hacerlo.

La escuela estaba como siempre. La directora y la subdirectora les dieron la bienvenida a los alumnos, y mencionaron los pormenores de ese nuevo semestre que se inauguraba ese día. Pronto se celebraría un evento entre las escuelas Canterlot y Crystal, su acérrimo rival. Sunset no entendía porqué los alumnos no parecían para nada motivados acerca de la noticia, es más, parecían fastidiados de sólo pensarlo, sin embargo no le tomó nada de importancia.

Tímidamente buscó entre la gente, suponiendo que realmente Moonlight la había vuelto a abandonar. Sabía que no la encontraría entre la multitud, Rarity le había dicho que Moonlight no volvería a Canterlot, cosa que le quitaba un peso de encima, aún así quería corroborarlo por sí misma. No quería tener que verle la cara a Moonlight, si lo hiciera, no se lo pensaría y se regresaría a Equestria, en donde pediría de ser posible suplicaría perdón a Celestia, y reanudaría sus estudios con ella, con tal de no volver a verle la cara a esa mentirosa.

La mañana transcurrió como solía hacerlo. Durante estos años estudiando en ese lugar, Sunset nunca entendió la metodología de enseñanza humana, todo a base de repetición y memorización. Eran muy pocas las clases donde se razonara de manera efectiva las diferentes ecuaciones para resolver un problema. Ese tipo de ejercicios le encantaban, y eran su fuerte. Era como la magia, con esas variables, con esas ecuaciones construía toda una armasa de teorías posibles para poder resolver un problema. Le encantaba sentirse así. Le hacía añorar Equestria. Y a veces, muy a veces, le daban ganas de regresar a su casa. A su hogar.

Pero ahora tenía un nuevo hogar, en ese mundo. Ahora ahí estaba su hogar. Las cosas que habían pasado para ella, aunque habían sido a veces duras, a veces dolorosas, también habían sido maravillosas, divertidas y muy cálidas. Nunca imaginó que una mano extendida para ella le podía hacer sentir en casa. Nunca creyó posible que un sólo gesto desinteresado la había salvado de su oscuridad interna.

Estaba en deuda con esa persona. En lo profundo de su ser se sentía realmente agradecida hacía Twilight, quién le había enseñado la magia más poderosa de todas. La magia de la amistad. Que por tonto sonase eso, eso la había salvado, y quería cambiar. Quería poder mostrar lo fuerte que se había vuelto. Quería que todos vieran lo que había logrado en ella esa formula mágica sobre su vida. Pocos lo entenderían, pero quienes la rodeaban sí lo harían, y la apoyarían con todo lo que tenían para ofrecer. Lealtad, risa, amabilidad, honestidad, generosidad, magia.

La experiencia de Moonlight, sólo le había mostrado una nueva manera de ver su camino en ese extraño mundo. Había perdido el camino a seguir, su propio ser, su propio yo. Se había perdido así misma, en una maraña de sentimientos que no llegaron a germinar del todo. Había madurado, había cambiado.

La amargura que sintió sólo sirvió para hacerla más fuerte. Más madura. Y sabía que parte de ello era aceptar el hecho de la existencia de Moonlight en su pasado. Lo iba a aceptar, ya lo había sufrido y llorado, era el momento de superarlo y eso lo haría. Lo haría porque era lo que la definía como persona, como poni, como mujer, como yegua. Volvería a levantarse, volvería a renacer, y volvería a hacerlo, porque era fuerte, era decidida. Ella era Sunset Shimmer. No dejaría que nada de su pasado la superase, ella miraría hacía el futuro, hacía delante, y seguiría caminando sobre ese sendero que había elegido.

Con cierta timidez se fue acercado hacía la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigas. La hora del descanso y de reponer energías con un poco de alimento había llegado, y era también tiempo de aclarar ciertas cosas con sus queridas amigas, a quiénes había alejado tontamente cuando realmente las necesitaba mucho. Hecho que lamentaba profundamente.

-¡Sunny! ¡Por aquí!-.

La voz chillona de Pinkie resonó por todo el lugar. Esa voz inconfundible. Fuerte, siempre feliz y vivaz. A veces Sunset deseaba ser la mitad de optimista que era Pinkie Pie.

-¡Hey chicas! ¿Cómo están?-.

Sunset se acercó con su bandeja con comida, saludando por primera vez en el día a sus amigas. En la mañana no se habían podido ver, porque Sunset aún no estaba preparada para ellas, por lo que las evitó durante la mañana.

-¡Vaya! ¡Me gusta tu nuevo atuendo!-. Rarity ya la había visto a lo lejos, pero era hasta ahora donde podía comentar sobre su atuendo.

-Gracias-. Un ligero rubor se colocó en las mejillas de Sunset, que aún no se acostumbraba a ser bien vista.

-Realmente se ve muy bien en ti Sunset-. Esa dulce voz de Fluttershy le hacía sentir cierta ternura a Sunset, y también agradecida que la chica más codiciada de Canterlot también halagara su vestimenta.

-¡Sí! ¡Sobre todo me gusta esa nueva chaqueta que llevas, es tan genial!-.

Ahora era Rainbow quien sorpresivamente aportó algo a la charla, seguida por Applejack complementando a las demás con algún dicho campirano que sólo ella podía articular.

La nueva vestimenta de Sunset había levantado curiosidad, y no sólo fue dentro del círculo de amigas, sino en la escuela, quiénes observaban a la distancia a la bella joven. Era como si realmente la vieja y mala Sunset Shimmer había quedado enterrada, debajo de esa blusa aqua, jeans ajustados, botas de tacón alto y una chaqueta corte militar. La nueva Sunset Shimmer había nacido ese día, zanjando sus anteriores actuaciones.

Sunset tuvo que dar más de una explicación, y tuvo que contar lo que había pasado con Moonlight. Sabía que las chicas se sentían hasta cierto punto cómodas con Moonlight, y destrozarles esa imagen le era tan difícil, pero debía hacerlo, porque era lo correcto. Debía de decirles que esa chica no era de confiar.

En todo momento, ninguna dijo nada, sólo escuchaban en completo silencio, pretendiendo comprender lo que decía Sunset. Para ellas les era claro que el amor entre ambas era muy fuerte como para acabar así como así. Pero ninguna dijo nada, porque también concordaban que esa misteriosa chica era tan distante como fría, por lo que creer en la traición de ella y la alianza con las sirenas no era tan descabellado.

Ante las dudas y las confesiones dichas en esa mesa compartidas por la amistad y la confidencialidad, Rarity mantuvo un hermetismo, pues habían acordado no decirles nada acerca del secuestro de Sunset, pero también se mantenía callada porque ella sabía otras cosas que Sunset no, pero exponerlas era crear una duda que podría crear bandos entre sus amigas y no quería eso. Sabía que el tiempo resolvería esa parte, y por ahora sólo debía ser paciente y no abrir la boca.

Otra que mantenía los labios bien cerrados era la irreverente de Rainbow, quién en otras ocasiones habría hablado sin pensar, sin embargo, esta vez se mantenía muy callada, muy seria. Muy pocas veces mostraba ese lado analítico, pero esta vez sus amigas se mantenían muy centradas en lo que decía Sunset que en sus expresiones, por lo que casi nadie lo notó, excepto unos ojos muy perspicaces, que no les quitaba la mirada de encima.

El descanso llegó a su final, llevando a las chicas en distintas direcciones. Cada una tenía diferentes asignaturas, pero se volverían a encontrar para ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto al futuro de Rainbooms.

...

Luna se revolvía en su asiento incómoda, otra vez esa chica se le había escapado de las manos. Últimamente todo le estaba saliendo mal, Celestia comenzaba a sospechar sobre esa admisión fuera de tiempo, y ahora con su reciente salida más sospechaba, pero todavía no tenía las pruebas necesarias para arremeter en contra suya.

Debía ser rápida, de no ser así su puesto temblaría un poco y en el peor de los casos sería despedida.

Sentía que su vida se iba a pique, y no sabía por dónde comenzar a arreglar las cosas. Las fiestas, el alcohol, la diversión había pasado a otro plano, en el que ella se convertía de poco en poco en una persona irresponsable y descuidada. Su vida se veía amenazada con ser engullida por sus vicios, y es que ahora se estaban volviendo vicios.

Y esa chica sólo había venido a remover más su mundo. De por sí las cosas no estaban muy bien, las cosas con su hermana no parecían mejorar, y desde hace tiempo comenzaban a ser bastante incómodo convivir con Celestia. Sabía que su hermana no tenía la culpa de sus errores, pero cuánto deseaba que también fallara de vez en cuando. Era tan enfermizamente perfecta que la envidiaba. No comprendía cómo es que las cosas para su hermana mayor salieran siempre bien, y desde que supo que su querida hermana comenzaba a dejarse ver con un caballero de alguna manera se sintió más extraña.

Imaginarse a su hermana con un pretendiente serio le hacía sentir la piel erizarse. No significaba que no quisiera que su hermana conociera a alguien, pero de alguna manera se sentía incómoda con la idea.

La hermana perfecta, con sonrisa perfecta, cabello perfecto, porte perfecto, figura perfecta, con un empleado perfecto. La hermana a la que todos admiran y adoran, ahora estaba por cumplir con otro estándar social, y probablemente saldría con el hombre perfecto, y se harían la pareja perfecta, la familia perfecta. Sólo de pensar en que debía de competir con la perfección de Celestia multiplicado le hacía doler la cabeza.

Sobándose la sien leyó nuevamente los documentos de la chica misteriosa, y encontró en ellos nueva información, y lo más importante un número de contacto. Por alguna razón esa chica se había vuelto una especie de obsesión.

Esa chica no le agradaba, desde que vio la fotografía en su expediente tuvo un mal presentimiento, y desde un principio se mostró negativa con la petición de su amigo Shining, sin embargo, después de tanto rogarle y de unos cuantos tragos aceptó, sólo para pensar después el porqué la aceptó, regañándose mentalmente por la metedura de pata que cometió.

Antes de que la chica ingresara a la escuela, ella misma investigó todo lo que pudo sobre la vida que tuvo antes, pero sólo se encontraba con cosas demasiado circunstanciales como para tomarlos en cuenta. Y cuando le quiso preguntar a Shining al respecto, éste nunca le cogió el teléfono por estar muy ocupado. El tiempo se le agotó, y la chica llegó a su despacho, simplemente para agradecer la oportunidad y la ayuda que le había ofrecido Luna.

Pero al momento de cruzar las miradas, la mirada fría y profunda que poseía la chica atravesó de lleno a la subdirectora, sintiéndose incluso más cautelosa con esa chica. Por alguna razón esa mirada que la interceptó se mostró de una manera extraña con ella, cada vez que Moonlight la enfocaba parecía que quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía, y eso le ponía de nervios. La chica no le agradaba, y no sabía porqué. Pero así como no le caía bien, así tampoco se la podía sacar de la cabeza, preguntándose porqué esa chica le causaba tanto malestar.

Mirando la hora se dio cuenta que el tiempo había transcurrido muy rápidamente. Mirando hacía afuera se dio cuenta de que la lluvia había comenzado a caer, gota tras gota mojaban su ventana a medio abrir. Odiaba la lluvia, odiaba que su de por sí húmeda oficina se volviera más húmeda por la lluvia.

Deseaba volver rápido a casa y ponerse a salvo de la humedad de ese lugar, que más que oficina parecía sótano. Al divisar por la ventana, la lluvia y sus constantes lágrimas le hacían sentir cierta nostalgia. Esa era otra cosa que no le gustaba de la lluvia, siempre que llovía la ponía depresiva.

Suspirando volvió a comprobar la hora en el reloj, y decidió por extraño que le pareciera marcar el número de contacto de Moonlight. No sabía porqué, pero de alguna manera quería comprobar que sus sospechas no eran más que una paranoia.

El aparato dio dos tonos, al tercero contestaron al llamado. La voz seria de Moonlight le decía que por lo menos ese dato no era falso en su expediente.

-¿Diga?-.

-Tenemos que hablar-.

-….-.

Hubo una pausa, a través del auricular se podía escuchar un motor, seguramente la chica se hallaba conduciendo.

-De acuerdo-.

Fue todo lo que respondió Moonlight tras pensarlo por un momento. Luna por su parte no entendía porqué quería hablar con Moonlight. Pero ya que fue engañada por su sobrino, y que la chica se fue sin decir nada por lo menos quería saber porqué de la repentina decisión. Aunque eso en realidad era mentira, sólo quería saciar su curiosidad que en otras ocasiones no pudo porque siempre era interrumpida, pero ahora podía hablar sin ser interrumpida.

Quedaron en un local alejado de Canterlot High, donde los alumnos no frecuentaban, y tampoco lo haría su hermana Celestia. El lugar estaba un poco escondido, pero era muy acogedor, y el lugar tenía dos cosas que Luna apreciaba: La comida y la bebida, y por segundo las camareras. Era un hábito que aún no podía corregir. Celestia decía que parecía un viejo verde.

Cuando llegó al lugar se percató que ya la estaban esperando al final en una esquina. Escondida entre la oscuridad, los ojos carmines de Moonlight la miraban con cierta duda pero también con curiosidad. Luna por su parte no apartó la mirada, y tampoco perdió la postura. Estaba ya muy grande como para ser intimidada por una chica menor que ella.

Caminó con seguridad hacía la mesa y tomó asiento frente a Moonlight, quién sólo la siguió mirando. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pensando esa chica, Luna nunca pudo encontrarle significado a esa silenciosa mirada, que parecía quererle decir algo pero que se contenía.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, mientras Luna ordenaba lo que quería tomar y lo que quería de acompañamiento. Moonlight ya había ordenado, y justo ahora tomaba tranquilamente su ya conocido whisky.

-No sabía que tenías la edad para tomar-. Luna no parecía estar impresionada por ello, ni siquiera le importaba a decir verdad. Podría ser una educadora, pero poco le importaba lo que hicieran los demás chicos que no pertenecían a Canterlot High.

-Me lo dicen a menudo-. Ni afirmaba ni negaba. Esa forma evasiva era muy bien conocida ya por Luna, quién ya había interrogado con anterioridad a Moonlight en una ocasión.

-Quiero ir al grano. ¿Quién rayos eres?-.

Moonlight guardó silencio por un momento. Pensando en cómo responder a la pregunta de Luna, sabía bien que Luna tenía cierta duda sobre su persona y su perspicacia no le iba a fallar, sabía que tarde o temprano lo sabría, pero el decírselo le suponía un error. No era tiempo para decirle nada. Aunque sentía cierta compasión por la subdirectora, no quería que se metiera en esos asuntos. Sería algo muy irónico que lo hiciera.

-Sólo soy una alumna de transferencia, a quién le propusieron un mejor trato en otro lugar, eso es todo-.

Luna la miró atenta, la analizó y parecía que Moonlight no le mentía, pero por alguna razón sentía que lo estaba haciendo de una manera muy sutil. ¿Por qué siempre hacía lo mismo? En una ocasión, mientras platicaba con Cadance, concluyeron que dicha chica era muy problemática por lo hermética que era, pero que de alguna manera no podían dejarla sola. Eso le molestaba mucho, sentía un revoltijo de emociones cada vez que estaba con Moonlight. Nunca lo dijo, pero esa chica le sacaba de sus casillas, le hacía perder la paciencia más que Celestia, y eso ya era mucho.

Cada vez que la veía, ya sea en persona o en alguna fotografía, le hacía sentir que en su interior algo se estrujaba. Al verla era lo mismo que uno siente al ver un pequeño gato indefenso debajo de la lluvia, esperando a ser ayudado. Le apretujaba el corazón, le hacía sentir de alguna manera conmovida, sentía que tenía las ganas de abrazarla, pero no sabía porqué era que Moonlight causaba tanta lastima.

-¿Eso quiere decir que regresaste a Crystal Prep?-.

-Creo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de poder decirle esto, sin embargo ahora siento que es tiempo de decirlo. Gracias-.

Luna la miraba con seriedad. Moonlight había sido muy tajante al intentar dar las gracias, pero comprendía a lo que se refería la chica, sabía que era todo lo que podía decir, y sabía que detrás de ese gracias había un sin fin de significados interpretables. Luna sólo sonrió un poco, dejando salir un ligero suspiro, entendiendo un poco del porqué Moonlight le causaba lastima, y era porque la chica era una torpe y cabeza hueca por naturaleza, que se escondía debajo de ese porte serio e imperturbable.

Sabía que la chica era torpe, pero no había podido encontrar la prueba de ello, pero ahora tenía la prueba, y entendía un poco más acerca de su obsesión por esa misteriosa chica. Esas palabras duras, escondían unas que eran tímidas, que eran sumisas y muy suaves. Era un total contraste con la chica dura y necia que se mostraba por fuera. Ahora la compadecía un poco más.

-De nada-.

...

En otra dimensión, cruzando el portal que unía los dos mundos, se encontraba Twilight inmersa en la lectura del diario de su vieja adoración, Star Swirl. Dentro de este antiquísimo diario mostraba otro lado de las criaturas mágicas de Equestria. Todas esas criaturas que consideraban salvajes y malvadas en realidad se regían bajo una moral al igual que los ponis, sólo que eran de diferentes mentalidades a los pacíficos ponis.

Luna le había dicho que dentro de ese viejo diario encontraría algo que ni la misma Celestia conocía. Algo que tenía que ver con las sirenas y su supuesta extinción. Cada vez que llegaba a las anotaciones sobre estos seres mágicos, sólo encontraba lo que ya sabía. Y a pesar de que habían datos curiosos e inéditos, la verdad es que no eran tan prometedores como lo esperaba.

Ciertamente se hallaba un poco desesperada. Había leído gran parte de la historia no revelada de las sirenas pero eso cambiaba el hecho de que era algo que ya esperaba de ellas.

En las anotaciones de Star Swirl mencionaba a todo un pueblo de estos seres, no sólo tres como lo mencionaban otros historiadores. Al parecer se regían con las mismas normales de sentido común de cualquier civilización, hacían comercio, y al parecer tenían un acuerdo con el reino de los ponis, pero no era más que eso.

Realmente esperaba un documento más prometedor, y por otra parte no entendía porqué Celestia no debía de ver este contenido. Definitivamente era algo que ella ya debía de saber, puesto que ella misma había firmado los tratados entre ambos pueblos, no le veía el porqué del secretísimo de Luna. Tal vez a la princesa de la noche le gustaba ser misteriosa. De otra forma no veía lógico el ser tan herméticos con esta información.

Pronto tendría la respuesta a su pregunta, ya que esa noche se encontraría con la princesa Luna. La había invitado a una cena en su castillo, aunque la verdad sólo lo había hecho por el mero motivo de preguntarle a dónde quería llegar con esto, pero no quería hacerlo de manera tan directa y tan brusca. Buscaría la manera de meter a colación el tema durante la cena, como si fuera una simple coincidencia.

Luna había mostrado ser un poni de lo más comprensivo, a pesar de su antigua faceta como yegua de pesadilla, pero por alguna razón a Twilight se le hacía tan difícil sincerarse completamente con la princesa de la noche. Se comenzaba a sentir un poco ansiosa, no faltaba mucho para que Luna llegase, y aún no había ensayado lo suficiente para hacer el comentario de manera natural.

El atardecer llegó a su final, y pronto la luna fue levantada sobre el cielo, mostrando su fina y elegante luz acompañada por las estrellas que hacían gala de su belleza. Y al llegar la noche sólo significaba algo, Luna pronto llegaría desde Canterlot a su cena. Una cena para ellas dos. Spike ya la había preparado por lo que sólo era cuestión de servir y ya, y por lo tanto le había dado la noche libre. Los demás elementos igual se encontraban en sus respectivas casas, sin embargo este evento era más bien privado, no quería mencionarles nada hasta estar completamente segura de comprender la situación.

Pasados unos minutos se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y rápidamente fue atendida por Twilight, quién abrió la puerta principal del castillo. Luna se hallaba como siempre, con ese porte real de antigüedad, mostrando sus respetos hacía la nueva gobernadora de Equestria, la princesa de Twilight, con el título de Princesa de la Amistad.

Twilight no hizo esperar más a Luna y la invitó a pasar, llevándola sin detenerse hacía el comedor donde ya estaba servida la comida. Ambas yeguas tomaron asiento en la gran mesa para disfrutar de la cena.

-Te agradecemos la invitación Twilight Sparkle-.

Twilight sólo asintió con una sonrisa, y le sirvió en una copa la sidra especial de la cosecha Apple, preguntándose si hacía lo correcto, ya que técnicamente Luna estaba trabajando.

-Todo lo contrario princesa Luna, es un placer que haya aceptado acompañarme a cenar-.

-¿No están invitados los elementos a la cena?-.

Twilight se dio una bofetada mental, había pasado toda la tarde pensando en cómo hacerle la pregunta, pero no había pensando en qué excusa darle con respecto a las demás chicas.

-Eh… bueno, verá ellas… ellas tenían algo que hacer… ¡eso es! Ellas se encontraban ocupadas en sus propias cosas! Ya sabe, Applejack en su granja, Rarity en sus vestidos… eh, ya sabe, ese tipo de cosas-. Comenzaba a sudar y eso que la noche era fresca, pero la sentía como si estuviera en pleno verano en medio de un desierto desolado.

-Entiendo-.

Luna no dijo más nada, y ninguna de las dos de hecho habló durante la cena, excepto cosas triviales, como el sabor de la cena o de la sidra. Cosas políticas, nada realmente relevante. Pero a Twilight se le estaba haciendo difícil meter a colación el tema, por alguna razón le daba pena preguntarle a Luna, no quería preguntar algo que probablemente era muy evidente y obvio, no quería que Luna pensara que era negligente con sus tareas, pero en verdad no entendía lo que Luna quería que viera.

-La razón por la que nos has invitado aquí es por Star Swirl, ¿no es así?-.

Luna fue la primera en hablar y romper ese silencio que reinaba en ese lugar. El lugar era enorme sólo para dos ponis como para estar todavía en silencio.

-Eh, este…-.

-No hay razón de que te avergüences por eso querida-.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-.

Luna extendió las alas, signo que Twilight no sabía cómo interpretar. No sabía si iba a volver a levantar la voz con aquella vez en Nightmare Night, o porque se hallaba un poco ofendida, o simplemente quería dar énfasis a algo -¡Por favor Twilight Sparkle! ¡Hemos vivido tanto como la historia! Ya estamos algo viejas como para no darnos cuenta de cuáles son tus intenciones. Además estamos seguras de que no nos invitarías a cenar sólo para platicar de cosas triviales-.

Twilight se removió un tanto incómoda en su asiento. Pensando en lo tonta que debió de haberse visto en ese momento, y se avergonzó más de haber sido tan obvia en sus intenciones. Solamente quería salir huyendo de ahí, agitando tan rápido como podía sus alas, pero estaba segura de que Luna la alcanzaría y eso le haría pasar por más vergüenza, por lo que optó quedarse y enfrentarse a su presente. A pesar de que el rostro se le cayera de la vergüenza.

-¡Realmente lo siento princesa Luna! ¡Es sólo… eso sólo que yo…!-.

-(Risita) No te preocupes Twilight Sparkle, entendemos que se te hacía difícil hablarlo de manera directa. De todas maneras estamos agradecidas por tu invitación, es lindo saber que te tomas tantos problemas sólo por el hecho de querer aprender. ¡Celestia estaría muy orgullosa de ti!-.

-Gracias-. Ahora el tono avergonzado en el rostro de Twilight era signo de regocijo. El sentirse halagada por una yegua que no acostumbraba a halagar a alguien le daba cierto sentimiento de triunfo, incluso más del que obtenía de cuando Celestia le felicitaba por algo.

-Descuida querida. ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es eso lo que te aqueja? Hemos visto mucho movimiento negativo en tus sueños ¿es algo muy grave?-.

-¡N-no nada de eso! ¡No en serio! Espere ¿estaba viendo en mis sueños? Bueno no importa. Es sólo que yo, yo realmente no entiendo algo. Usted me dio esto (enseñando el diario viejo de Star Swirl), me confió algo tan valioso para que lo entendiera, pero ha decir verdad no lo entiendo. He aprendido muchas cosas, sin embargo, no entiendo porqué no mencionarlo a su hermana. Además de todas maneras la historia está incompleta. Hay muchas cosas dándome vueltas por la cabeza que no logro entender.

-Entendemos tus pesares, sin embargo, lo que te dijimos en aquél entonces no era mentira. Tú querías aprender sobre las míticas sirenas, y sólo a través de un poni que las trató puedes encontrar las respuestas, pero resulta que la mirada de este personaje es tan peculiar que cuesta entenderle-.

-Princesa Luna, con todo respeto, he leído una y otra vez este diario y no encuentro nada de lo que usted me dice-.

-Por favor, dinos Luna solamente, no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo cuando estamos a solas. Además te podemos asegurar joven princesa que nunca has tenido entre tus cascos un diario original de este viejo chiflado. Te aseguramos que hay más de una manera de verlo-.

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y con su campo mágico atrajo el pequeño cuaderno de anotaciones de su viejo amigo, lo ojeo un poco, y después de unos instantes conjuró algo y las páginas cambiaron, revelando el contenido que realmente quería mostrarle a la maravillada Twilight.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-. Realmente Twilight no daba crédito a eso, ni a ella se le habría ocurrido conjurar un hechizo sobre sus anotaciones. Pensó que realmente debía de ser un documento muy importante como para velarlo a los ojos curiosos de intrusos. Muy ingenioso pensaba la joven princesa.

-¡Lo sabemos! ¡Te dijimos que era un hechicero chiflado!-.

Twilight leía con sumo interés, a veces se quedaba pensativa, a veces parecía perderse en la lectura para después llevarse una sorpresa. Durante toda la lectura de ese misterioso y mágico diario el rostro de Twilight mostró infinidad de gestos acorde con lo que leía. Luna se mantenía en su sitio, disgustando de su té nocturno acompañado por unas galletas caseras, receta especial del dragón que vivía ahí también.

-¡Esto es simplemente increíble!-.

La perplejidad en el rostro de Twilight era más que evidente. Durante su nueva lectura descubrió un escrito más detallado, pero a nivel personal. En este nuevo escrito estaba hecho a manera de ver muy personal del antiguo hechicero barbudo.

-¡Si esto es cierto, eso quiere decir que Star Swirl no sólo conoció a las sirenas, si no que también era amigo de ellas!-.

-Estás en lo correcto Twilight Sparkle-.

-Pero… entonces ¿por qué…?-.

-¡Te dijimos que era un hechicero chiflado! ¿no lo recuerdas? Él en verdad tenía uno que otro tornillo suelo. Era todo un genio, pero un genio con un lado excéntrico-.

-Ya veo, eso si que es algo inesperado-.

-Él era un gran hechicero, sus conjuros y fórmulas mágicas dieron pie a más investigaciones en el campo, pero lo cierto era que eso era más que su vida. Es por eso que su campo de estudio no sólo se limitó a la magia ecuestre, él fue incluso más, y por eso es que conoció a las sirenas. En aquel entonces él era joven aún, y a veces se metía en problemas por sus travesuras junto con las sirenas-.

-Eh, estoy algo confundida. Realmente me siento muy confundida con respecto a eso. ¿Realmente era amigo de las sirenas?-.

-¿Por qué la duda?-.

-Durante mi investigación los libros mencionan a las sirenas como enemigas de Equestria, sólo atormentaban a los ponis con sus mágicos cantos. Realmente no entiendo cómo es que pueden ser amigables con un poni-.

-No siempre fue así. Más allá de los limites de Equestria han existido sociedades y civilizaciones más antiguas que nosotras y nuestra hermana. Seres mágicos de todas las especie, y que muchos aún no hemos conocido. Las sirenas eran un pueblo antiguo y lejano. Gobernaban las aguas, y las reclamaban con sus cantos. Un día Star Swirl escuchó hablar de estos mágicos cantos y comenzó a investigarlos, quedando maravillado por lo hermosas que eran. Él sólo era un entusiasta joven hechicero queriendo conocer más de lo que ya conocía, y su mayor amor era seguir explorando el campo mágico. Y una cosa llevó a la otra. Lo cierto era que el puente entre las sirenas y Equestria era ese testarudo joven-.

-¡Vaya! Esto es realmente… aún no lo puedo digerir-.

-Comprendemos tu preocupación, pero fue así como pasaron las cosas-.

-Si es verdad esto, entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué si eran amigos…? ¿por qué…?-.

-¿Por qué las desterró el mismo?-.

Twilight asintió, no podía comprender porqué un amigo le haría eso a otro amigo. Ella era la princesa de la amistad y esa acción iba en contra de su política. No podía comprender porqué una amistad que parecía ser tan sólida de pronto terminó tan amargamente.

Luna por su parte sólo apartó un poco la mirada, la historia se la sabía de memoria. El volverse a enfrentar a su pasado le dolía un poco, pero este en especial le dolía más. Debía volver a enfrentar algo que le causaba gran amargura en el corazón.

-Twilight Sparkle por favor presta mucha atención a esto que hoy te diremos. Pero por favor prométenos que escucharás hasta el final, hasta entonces permanece en silencio por favor-.

Twilight asintió nuevamente, pensando qué era eso lo que le iba a confiar la princesa Luna, que parecía tan seria y tan tiesa para hablarlo tan libremente.

Luna prosiguió con su diálogo una vez tuvo la atención de Twilight -Star Swirl era un soñador, un mero hechicero romántico. Soñando siempre con unificar a todos los seres mágicos, compartiendo entre pueblos y razas nuestros conocimientos sobre la magia que gobierna este mundo. No sólo quería entender la de Equestria, sino la de todos. Él fue el primero en querer unirnos a todos. Te puedo asegurar que él nunca tuvo la intención de herir a sus amigos, lo que él hizo fue para proteger a esas criaturas-.

Luna respiró profundamente. Sabía que le estaba dando vueltas a la historia, sólo le estaba dando vueltas al verdadero asunto que debía aclarar, pero se le hacía tan difícil hablarlo en voz alta.

-Todos aquí conocen nuestro pasado, nuestro pasado como Nightmare Moon. Pero no todos conocen la historia completa. El completo horror de este ser oscuro en el que nos convertimos. Ahora queremos que sepas algo, en la antigüedad nosotras teníamos a dos ponis a nuestro lado, eran dos de nuestros fieles súbditos, y también dos de nuestros más grandes amigos-.

"_Tal vez sean los ponis como estrellas que vi aquélla vez que visité a la princesa Celestia" _Pensaba Twilight poniendo más atención a la historia de Luna.

-Lo cierto es que les hicimos un gran daño a nuestros dos amigos. Ellos nos eran leales y lo fueron hasta la muerte. Sin importar qué, ellos permanecieron a nuestro lado hasta el final. Cuando más triste nos sentimos siempre estuvieron ahí para ayudarnos, para levantarnos, para animarnos, pero aún así no era suficiente para nosotros. ¡No podemos creer lo estúpida que fuimos! ¡Pudimos a ver sido felices! ¡Y sólo tal vez no hubiéramos roto tantos sueños esa noche! ¡Yo soy la causante de que incluso las sirenas cargaran con un inmerecido final!-.

Twilight intentaba entender la historia de Luna, su pasado era complejo como para abordarlo de manera simple. Sabía que había un transfondo de celos, envidia, rencor contenido, así como también de incomprensión y una gran soledad, tristeza y olvido. Intentaba realmente entender lo que Luna le intentaba transmitir, pero le era un poco complejo cuando Luna se auto despreciaba, así que sólo espero a que ésta se calmase un poco para continuar con la historia.

-En nuestro rencor e ira en contra nuestra hermana, mi mente se nubló. Estábamos tan dolidas, tan enojadas de que nuestros súbditos no nos quisieran tanto como a Celestia. Nos sentíamos tan solas, tan abandonadas que el dolor sólo iba incrementando, hasta que nos fuimos infectando por este ser maligno. Al principio nos resistimos a él, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo nos íbamos debilitando y él ganando fuerza sobre nuestros sentidos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta nuestra mente había sido invadida, sintiendo celos envenenados y una inmensa soledad que sólo abría más la herida. Al final ya conoces lo que pasó. Nos convertimos en Nightmare Moon, tú misma lo viste. Pero antes de que eso pasase, lo cierto es que esto no está en los libros, puesto que Celestia así lo quiso. Al dar nuestro golpe en contra del reinado de Celestia, no lo hicimos solas, había quiénes se unieron a mi causa. Mi mano derecha nos siguió hasta el final, se levantó militarmente siendo un pegaso de batalla, era un general temible, fuerte e inteligente, nadie le podía ganar. Realmente esta pelea entre hermanas fue más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Junto con el pegaso se le unieron las sirenas, intentando ganar esta guerra sin tomar vidas, simplemente querían encantar a todos para poder derrocar a Celestia. Un plan trazado de manera limpia y elegante, ese era el estilo de nuestra mano derecha. Pero todo se echó a perder ¡Nosotras lo echamos a perder! Cuando por fin habíamos visto mi sueño casi cumplirse, Nightmare Moon se apoderó de nosotras transformándonos en una yegua terriblemente cruel y despiadada. La pelea entre nuestra hermana duró más de lo que realmente crees, el poder entre dos alcornios fue devastador. El poder que poseíamos como Nightmare rivalizaba con el de nuestra hermana, incluso lo superábamos por un poco. Suficiente como para que nuestra hermana tuviera que usar los elementos sobre nosotras, sellándonos en la luna por mil años. Esa noche habíamos perdido lo único que queríamos, el amor de nuestros súbditos. Después de eso ahora sólo nos verían como la terrible yegua que intentó sumirlos en la oscuridad eterna, y en lugar de amor sólo había odio y temor. Pensábamos que eso era lo peor que nos podría pasar, sin embargo, estábamos muy equivocadas. En la historia no menciona ninguna baja esa noche, aunque heridos no hubieron bajas entre nosotros, sin embargo, sí la hubo. Esa noche perdimos a una de mis más grandes amistades. Esa noche nuestra general perdió a su hermana gemela. Esa yegua era nuestra segunda en confianza, era un unicornio con gran poder y gran inteligencia como la de Star Swirl. Ellos dos hacían un equipo increíble. Esa noche lo cambió todo para nosotros. Todos perdimos más de una cosa esa noche. Pero nosotras cargamos con gran peso de esa culpa. Esa noche perdimos no sólo nuestra tierra, sino también nuestra familia, amigos, patria y a nosotros mismos. Esa noche fue realmente terrible. Desde nuestra prisión en la luna, podíamos escuchar el desgarrador llanto de mi pegaso llorándole a su gemela caída en batalla. Aún ahora puedo escuchar esos sollozos, aún sigo llorando esas pérdidas. Injustamente Star Swirl tuvo que limpiar el desastre que hicimos, erradicando a las sirenas a otra dimensión. Y Celestia se encargó personalmente de mi mano derecha. El castigo que le dio fue algo devastador, no pudimos ver. No quisimos ver-.

Twilight se sentía realmente maravillada por la historia. Ella misma había presenciado el nacimiento de Nightmare Night aquélla noche, sin embargo, lo que le contaba Luna no se comparaba para nada con su visión, imaginándose lo aterrador que debieron de haber sido aquéllos momentos. Realmente se encontraba maravillada, la idea de que las sirenas habían sido descritas de una manera tan subjetiva, tan breve, tan confusa ahora tenía sentido. En el libro donde encontró la información sobre las míticas sirenas, había leído que su canto tenía el poder encantar a los ponis, y así se podían alimentar de los sentimientos negativos y desconfianza entre ellos. Entre más energía consumían, sus voces se hacían más poderosas, esparciéndose por toda Equestria, y de haber podido habrían roto el equilibrio, dividiendo nuevamente Equestria y conquistándolo. Ahora entendía que esto era sólo una interpretación de la historia. Incluso se podía decir que estaba frente a una conspiración dentro de la historia, en donde mantenían los verdaderos hechos escondidos, y dejando a la luz una historia de libre conclusión. Esto era realmente increíble.

Las voces de estas tres míticas sirenas se habían usado para conquistar Equestria, eso era verdad, pero que ellas operaban por su cuenta no lo era. Ellas sólo se habían unido para ayudar a un amigo, llevando las cosas más allá de lo que les correspondían. Sufriendo las consecuencias por un amigo. Las causas no habían sido las correctas, pero Twilight entendía que desde su punto de vista probablemente sus causas eran del todo válidas. Ahora tenía otro punto de vista sobre las sirenas. La observación objetiva era lo que acerca a la verdad, era el lema de Twilight.

-Luna, me gustaría preguntarle algo si no le molesta, claro-.

-¿Qué es Twilight?-.

-¿Los ponis que me mencionan son los que aparecen en el vitral donde se encuentra sus aposentos?-.

-Así es, eres muy lista-.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-.

Luna la miró directamente, con un rostro serio, haciéndole pensar a Twilight que había metido la pata donde no debía, y ahora había arruinado por completo la velada.

Luna respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y puso un casco sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía, había dicho muchas cosas esa noche, había revelado un gran secreto de la historia del reino ecuestre, y ahora debía revelar los nombres de sus dos estrellas.

-El nombre de estos dos ponis son…-.

...

_-¿Te imaginas qué eso suceda algún día?-._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¡Qué toda Equestria esté unificada! ¡Que los demás pueblos puedan convivir con nosotros!-._

_La poni con armadura, casco y una insignia real en el pecho se removió en su lugar, se encontraba en un jardón a plena luz del día, estaba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol hasta que un sujeto con aspecto extraño irrumpió en su momento de serenidad._

_-¿Todavía sigues con eso?-. Suspiró pesadamente, había estado escuchando lo mismo desde hace meses y comenzaba a fastidiarse del mismo cuento._

_-¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Sólo imagínatelo! Todos juntos, disfrutando de todo esto. Nuestra civilización más fuerte que nunca, el comercio crecería y el conocimiento iría más allá. ¿No te gustaría que tus amigas entraran en nuestro círculo?-._

_La joven poni con aspecto militar abrió repentinamente los ojos, el peculiar comentario la sacó de su ensoñación. _

_-Mejor que las dejes fuera de todo esto-._

_-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que los demás las entiendan y las acepten? ¿No te parece injusto que Equestria las rechace sólo porque son diferentes?-._

_-Es por eso justamente que son especiales. Ellas no necesitan ser aceptadas, se tienen a ellas mismas y eso les basta-._

_-Pero…-._

_-Escucha hechicero tonto, hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser ¿entiendes? Hay cosas que no se pueden juntar no importa qué. Entiendo que tu amor por el saber, la ciencia y la magia sean tu todo, pero intenta comprenderlas también, ellas están bien así, y no quiero que arruines nuestra convivencia sólo por un sueño inalcanzable, mucho me costó para que confiaran en mi-._

_La poni con armadura se reincorporó por completo. Necesitaba mostrar toda su seriedad sobre el asunto, para dejar claro su negativa sobre ese tema, y tratar que quedara zanjado de una vez._

_-Te equivocas en algo, querida-._

_-No, no lo creo. Entiende, ellas están bien así. Ese es su mundo y no puedes ser tan egoísta como para sacarlas de lo que las identifica-._

_-No es eso. Aunque el saber, la ciencia y la magia sean lo que tu llamas "esencia", no es mi todo-._

_-¿Entonces qué lo es?-._

_El poni peculiar se sentó a su lado mirando hacía el horizonte. El día estaba cálido, era plena primavera, y el sol brillaba y el viento soplaba tranquilamente moviendo la hierba de ese lugar. Era un lugar totalmente tranquilo, en el que se respiraba una profunda tranquilidad. No muy lejos se encontraba el castillo de las dos hermanas, y ellos se encontraban situados detrás del castillo rodeados por un bosque tan basto y tan lleno de misterios._

_-Dime Moonlight, vieja amiga mía, ¿crees que ella acepte…?-._

_La poni sólo sonrió. _

-¡!-.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-.

Adagio se encontraba preocupada, había sentido que Moonlight se había despertado, pero al verla sabía que algo le aquejaba. Al mirarla vio que en los ojos carmines había un poco de dolor, y eso le preocupaba porque sabía que esa expresión sólo la tenía cuando el pasado la atormentaba.

Con delicadeza se acercó al cuerpo frío de Moonlight y la atrajo hacía su propia calidez, que era lo único que le podía ofrecer en ese momento. La abrazó medianamente fuerte, intentando confortarla, sabía que ahora por lo menos Moonlight ya no sentiría más remordimientos por lo que lo podía hacer libremente, sin temor a ser rechazada.

-No es eso. Es sólo que recordé algo-.

Lo que temía Adagio, el pasado de Moonlight amenazaba con perseguirla sin descanso.

-Moonlight…-.

-Probablemente mi viejo amigo me haya odiado mucho-.

-¿Tu viejo amigo?-.

-Star Swirl…-.

Continuará…

* * *

**Moonlight Sigh: **Gracias por seguir este fic y comentar lo que piensas de esta historia. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Poco a poco se van descubriendo cosas, ¿te acuerdas al principio cuando te comenté que de poco en poco iban a ir apareciendo personajes? Pues bueno, de poco en poco se van desvelando esos personajes, y al parecer quieren formar parte de la historia, que digo, siempre estuvieron ahí, entrometiéndose xD Bueno, Rarity es una chica muy madura creo yo, y creo que es una de las pocas que realmente pueden entender a Moonlight, y aparte, hay que recordar que Moonlight siempre ha estado ahí para ella, ¿realmente será mala Moonlight? Yo creo que simplemente es muy torpe, y tal vez un poco tímida. Y bueno, gracias, espero disfrutes este capítulo algo corto. Nos leeremos en la próxima ;D


	25. Chapter 25

_**Los personajes (a excepción de Moonlight/Midnight) son propiedad de Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**XXV**_

* * *

-¿Moonlight? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Hace un poco de frío-.

Adagio se aproximó a Moonligth quien estaba sentada a un lado de la alberca, situada en la parte posterior de la casa. Siempre que quería pensar en algo, o algo le atormentaba iba a ese lugar. Adagio lo sabía, por lo que cuando no la vio en la cama supo en dónde encontrarla.

Moonlight se encontraba un poco contrariada, habían cosas que debía hacer, había cosas que quería zanjar lo más pronto posible. Pero sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos la atormentaban constantemente. A veces perdía de vista sus propios objetivos y responsabilidades, y eso le hacía perder un poco la vista del camino. Deseaba tanto no haber sido tan egoísta, deseaba jamás haber sido tan ingenua, como el creer que Sunset la salvaría de su destino.

Se sentía culpable, y eso no lo podía negar. No había manera en que se pudiera sentir mejor.

Mientras platicaba con Luna, sólo le hacía sentir más repulsión por sí misma, sabía que no estaba siendo justa con nadie, que vivía en una constante mentira, en la cual ya se había perdido hacía tanto tiempo, y ahora ya no se encontraba a sí misma.

Ella había sido alguien importante hace tiempo. Había conocido a gente importante, y había entrelazado una gran amistad con ellos. Y aún así los había traicionado. Traicionó la confianza de su pueblo, y casi logra el desequilibrio en su mundo.

Siempre que se sentía tan miserable corría sin importar cómo estaba el tiempo, siempre corría a la misma dirección, siempre afuera, donde la pudriera ver mejor.

Siempre que se sentía desfallecer, y caer en lo más profundo de su miseria, cuando más se sentía sin valor, iba y la buscaba. Siempre a ella, a esa luz que le transmitía cierta nostalgia hogareña y familiar. Siempre que la veía su corazón se conmovía de una manera extraña, que ella misma no entendía muy bien. ¿Ternura? ¿Melancolía? No estaba tan seguro de qué era, pero era una sensación de tranquilidad.

-Adagio-.

Fue lo único que pudo decir. No sabía qué más decirle, apenas y se había percatado de su presencia.

Se sentía un poco cansada, desde que asistía a Crystal Prep de nuevo, y le ayudaba a Twilight en sus avances sobre su extraña investigación su tiempo de descanso se había reducido considerablemente. Entre sus tareas comunes, se encontraba el trabajo y sus actividades personales, a penas y podía pasar tiempo con sus amigas.

Su fatiga se comenzaba a notar en consideración. Desde su último encuentro con Midnight, Moonlight se encontraba mucho más callada que antes, y se notaba decaída, y aunque no dijera nada al respecto y lo negase rotundamente, Adagio y Sonata sabían que no se encontraba nada bien.

Mientras se cobijaba bajo un tenue rayo de luz lunar, Moonlight calaba con tranquilidad un puro que había comprando a penas. Sus inquietudes y estrés se iban calmado con el humo que se disipaba en el ambiente. Entre el sabor a especies e que sentía en su paladar, iba agarrando un poco de calor con el ron que acompañaba su placer adictivo.

Adagio sólo la observaba, un poco embelesada por la figura de Moonlight, amarga, pero bella. Aún con todo el peso de la culpa y la miseria seguía siendo hermosa ante sus ojos. La amaba profundamente, y siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Con ternura se acercó, y se sentó a un lado de Moonlight, tratando así de entrar aunque sea un poco en ese mundo frío del que se conformaba el de Moonlight. No sabía a dónde la llevaría todo esto, no sabía si el camino que había elegido al amar incondicionalmente a Moonlight sólo era el de la desesperación y la desolación, pero aún así lo seguiría intentando, sin importar que el invierno la tragara completamente. Su espíritu no desistiría..

Tomando la mano de Moonlight con la gentileza seductora que poseía, acercó el puro a sus labios y lo probó, sabía cómo hacerlo pues ponía mucho interés en saber las cosas que a Moonlight le gustaban.

-Adagio, tienes que cuidar tu voz-. Moonlight intentó recordarle a Adagio que el humo no le haría bien precisamente a su garganta.

-Deja, hay riesgos que valen la pena intentar, ¿no crees?-.

Los ojos morados de Adagio brillaban con intensidad, y reflejaban los cansados ojos de Moonlight. En esa mística mirada, Moonlight encontraba un lugar donde descansar. Adagio era en quién más confiaba después de todo, su líder era impresionante, y la admiraba realmente. Siempre hermosa, fuerte e impotente. Era orgullosa y confiable, pero debajo de esa dureza de mujer y esa madurez embriagante, se escondía una chica cuyo corazón era cálido y comprensivo. Era cariñosa y ambiguamente tierna. Y también una amiga para toda la vida. De esas amistades que no importa lo que pase, permanecen siempre iguales.

Adagio se acercó ligeramente hacía Moonlight, y con un ligero movimiento rozó los labios de Moonlight con la yema de su dedo, saboreando el ligero sabor del licor que acompañaba esos labios.

-Dulce-.

Con media sonrisa en los labios se levantó del asiento y caminó hacía la casa. Moonlight sólo la miraba marcharse, observándola desde atrás como con paso firme se alejaba de su lado, contoneando coquetamente esas caderas, y cómo su cabello ondulado se movía con carisma al compás de su andar.

No había duda que cierta parte de su ser se sentía extrañamente atraída por el físico de Adagio, pero habían cosas que superaban a lo visual, y ella lo sabía.

Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles a partir de ese punto y lo sabía. Sabía que el trabajo a penas y comenzaba, y la semana igual, por lo que había mucho qué hacer al levantarse el sol. Lo primero que haría sería supervisar que las cosas que estaba planeando con Twilight no se retrasaran. Después haría una visita especial, y después simplemente se volvería a enclaustrar en su mundo, como lo venía haciendo desde que su mundo dio un giro completo.

La soledad y la tristeza era algo con lo que se había acostumbrado a vivir, sólo que se había olvidado por un momento. Durante un tiempo se había dejado envolver por la calidez de unos brazos amables y tiernos, se había dejado seducir por una esencia tranquila y pura, olvidando por un momento que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

...

Rainbow caminaba tranquila por las calles, desde que habían comenzado las clases no se sentía muy animada, no del todo, se sentía que algo le molestaba, y era algo que no debía. Habían pasado cosas buenas, pero también cosas malas, todavía no estaba segura de cómo digerir ciertas cosas.

A paso lento entró en una tienda de música. La misma tienda a la que acostumbraba a ir cuando se sentía un tanto confusa. Miraba las estanterías con distintos tipos de música, eso le ayudaba a relajarse cuando se ponía así. Podía pasar varias horas ahí, hasta que fuese momento de volver a su realidad.

Rebuscó entre los álbumes que se podían escuchar, y eligiendo uno lo puso en el reproductor, y se dispuso a perderse entre la melodía que le ofrecía ese disco.

Se hallaba tan concentrada en la letra, que cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro no pudo reprimir un pequeño salto de su cuerpo reacción del sobresalto que se llevó. Al voltear hacía la dirección donde venía la mano, se percató que era Pinkie Pie mirándola con una expresión divertida.

-¡No me asusté!-. Rápidamente Rainbow intentó explicar el pequeño saltó que hizo, pero sus mejillas encendidas no le ayudaban mucho.

Pinkie sólo sonrió más, con una mirada retadora, dando a entender que las pobres excusas de Dash no servían en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Pinkie Pie?-.

Dash devolvió los audífonos de donde los había tomado, y se giró hacía la chica, quería estar sola pero sabía que Pinkie era imposible de evadir, así que era mejor enfrentarla rápido, para poder seguir haciendo sus cosas.

-¡Oh Rainbow Dash! ¡Qué coincidencia!-. Pinkie trataba de hacer su mejor mueca de sorpresa que podía.

-Déjalo ya Pinkie, sé que me has estado siguiendo, así que ¿qué ocurre?-. Con un leve suspiro siguió su camino por el lugar, tratando de llegar a un lugar más cómodo donde poder platicar con su alocada amiga.

-¡Oh bueno! (risita) Lo siento, es sólo que hace mucho que no platicábamos, y ya extrañaba un poco de esto, ya sabes, tu y yo platicando sobre cualquier cosa, pasando un rato cualquiera-.

Era extraño, por lo general Pinkie siempre era directa con las cosas que quería, y aunque pareciera una chica absurda en su comportamiento, la verdad ella era una persona muy precisa. No hacía cosas sólo al azar aunque así lo pareciera. Era perspicaz y muy aguda, el que le diera vueltas a las cosas sólo significaba que lo que quería preguntar debía ser algo muy serio.

Cuando por fin llegó a la zona de descanso de la tienda, se sentó, y pidió algo para poder pasar el rato y que no se viera mal el sólo pasar el tiempo ahí sin gastar. Pinkie la imitó y se sentó enfrente de ella en la mesa.

-Dash ¿estás bien?-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Es sólo que te he notado un poco rara desde la última vez-.

-¿La última vez?- Rainbow intentaba recordar cuando fue la última vez, pero habían tantas veces que realmente no entendía a cuál de tantas se refería Pinkie -La verdad es que no sé de qué me estás hablando Pinkie Pie, así que vete aclarando por favor-.

-Desde que Sunny nos dijo lo que pasó en invierno has estado rara-.

-¿En serio?-.

-¡Sí!- Pinkie se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Dash y la apuntó con el dedo como si la estuviera amenazando -¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A NEGARLO-.

-Eh… claro- A veces la efusividad de Pinkie desconcertaba a Dash, pero era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando -No es que lo esté negando ni nada, es sólo que… no sé cómo decirlo realmente…-.

Las bebidas que habían ordenado ya habían llegado interrumpiendo momentáneamente la plática entre ellas dos, tiempo que aprovechó Dash para concentrase y pensar bien lo que quería decir.

Pero Pinkie Pie es todo un misterio de chica -La verdad es que te entiendo- Lo decía mientras asentía de manera comprensiva ante la situación, a pesar del desconcierto total de Rainbow.

-¿En serio?-. Ni ella misma sabía de qué estaban hablando.

-¿Estás preocupada por Sunny, no es así?-.

-¡!-.

-Lo sabía, yo también estoy preocupada por ella. Ella insiste en que todo está bien y sonríe, pero nada está bien. Sé que ella está sufriendo, pero no puedo ayudar-.

-Hay cosas en las que uno no puede ayudar-.

-Te equivocas Dashie, ella debe entender que nosotras estaremos para ella cuando nos necesite, ¿no es así?-.

-Tienes razón Pinkie-. Dash recordaba que alguien, en su momento le había dicho algo similar también.

-Pero, sé que también hay algo que te preocupa, y estoy segura de que no eres la única-.

-¿Ahora a qué te refieres?-.

-¿No piensas que todo esto es extraño?-.

-Por eso, ¿a qué te refieres?-.

-¡Oh vamos Dashie! ¡Estamos hablando claramente de Moonlight!

-¡!-.

-¿No crees que esto es muy extraño, la forma en cómo se fue?-.

-No es algo que nos incumba. Esas cosas son entre Sunset y ella, nosotras no tenemos nada que ver eso. Ese es problema de ellas-.

-Podrás engañar a otros, pero no a mi-.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que…!-. El dedo índice de Pinkie se posó sobre los labios de Dash, impidiéndole seguir hablando, porque ya sabía qué iba a decir, por eso la detuvo.

-Realmente algo te molesta, ¿verdad?-. La preocupación reflejada en los ojos azules cristalinos de Pinkie conmovieron y movieron una pequeña fibra en la testarudez de Rainbow.

-¡!-.

-¿No puedes decírmelo?-.

-No es eso… es sólo que, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué?-.

-Acaso… Moonlight, tu…. ¿la admirabas o algo así?-.

-Yo no diría que la admiraba, es sólo que… no sé cómo decirlo, pero me sentía agradecida con ella. Ella me hizo ver mi error, y me ayudó a dar un paso con Fluttershy…-. Pausa -Verás, a veces me siento patética, sola y débil, y cuando estoy así no quiero que me vean. Es cuando más me odio, pero un día ella me encontró, y no sé cómo explicarlo, aunque no platicamos mucho, sentí que ella me entendía, sentí esa conexión y esa comprensión que nadie me había dado. Sólo dijo unas cuantas cosas para que me diera cuenta que era yo quién se estaba dando por vencida, que era yo quién no sabía vivir y que estaba desperdiciando mi vida-.

-Realmente la admirabas-.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que….!-

-Yo también la admiraba, y también la apreciaba. Al principio daba un poco de miedo, y parecía una persona distante y fría, pero cuando hablabas con ella era como si ella te comprendiera, y siempre escuchaba todo lo que tenías que decir. Por eso no lo entiendo, ¿tu si?-.

Los ojos de Pinkie se cristalizaron un poco, y los de Rainbow amenazaban con hacerlo también.

-Yo tampoco. Es decir, ¡se notaba que se querían! Por eso no lo entiendo…-.

-Dashie, es sólo una locura que me ha estado dando vueltas, pero, ¿no te da la sensación de que Sunset y Rarity nos están ocultando algo?-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-¿Te diste cuenta que mientras Sunset nos contaba su historia Rarity mantuvo su mirada apartada todo el tiempo?-.

-¿Y eso que significa?-.

-¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo que te rodea? ¡Es una clara señal de que Rarity no está de acuerdo con algo! Es como si las dos nos escondieran algo mucho más importante-.

-Ehm ¿Pinkie Pie? ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco las cosas?-.

-¡Claro que no! ¡En este tipo de cosas yo nunca fallo!-.

Rainbow iba a seguir criticando la lógica de Pinkie, pero algo llamó su atención y se levantó tan rápido como pudo, dejando a Pinkie en la mesa con una cuenta qué pagar.

-Pinkie te encargo la cuenta, ¡te debo una amiga!-.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡NO TRAIGO DINERO!-.

Pero Dash no escuchó, y tan veloz como un rayo (o al menos eso quería pensar ella) se acercó a esa persona, quién ya estaba fuera del local, dirigiéndose hacía el estacionamiento.

Dash no le perdió la vista ni un momento. Al momento no le reconoció, pero al pasar bien su mirada sobre su figura se dio cuenta de que no había errado, y sí era quién ella creía que era. Con paso veloz alcanzó la figura alta que le sobrepasaba en estatura, y la tomó del brazo para que no se escapara.

-¡Moonlight!-. No sabía porqué su voz se había escuchado como un grito, ni tampoco sabía porque su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza. Tal vez fuera porque había escuchado que esa chica era una sirena, o tal vez fuera porque Moonlight era imponente, o tal vez sea porque de alguna manera se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Sunset, de cualquier manera ya no había vuelta atrás, y no quería quedarse con esa duda.

Moonlight por su parte se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba para nada que una amiga de Sunset le volviera a hablar, lo esperaba de Rarity, pero no de las otras chicas. Se sentía un poco conmovida.

-¿Pasó algo?-.

-N-no, no es eso, es sólo que, lo siento, la verdad es que son muchas cosas que tengo qué decir y no sé por dónde comenzar-.

Moonlight con discreción miraba la hora, y sabía que se le estaba haciendo tarde, pero tampoco quería ser descortés con Dash, pues sabía que era una buena amiga, fiel y leal que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por sus amigos-.

-Lo siento mucho Rainbow Dash, pero tengo un compromiso muy importante el cual atender, podríamos quedar en otra….-.

-¡Tiene que ser hoy!-. No sabía porqué había dicho otra cosa sin pensar, realmente no era la gran cosa que quería preguntar, y bien podía esperar para otro día, pero por alguna razón sentía que si dejaba ir ese día a Moonlight jamás lo sabía. Ahora entendía porqué Sunset se preocupaba cada vez que no la veía.

Moonlight no sabía que decir, las palabras de RD le habían caído por sorpresa. Generalmente no te autoinvitas con alguien que apenas conoces, sabía que Rainbow era una chica confiada, y que a veces era impulsiva, pero se había percatado que con ella se comportaba de manera correcta y educada, por lo que le tomó de improvisto las palabras dichas por Rainbow.

No tenía objeción en llevarla consigo, es sólo que no solía llevar a nadie jamás a ese lugar. Era como uno de los pocos secreto que ella protegía con mucho recelo, ni siquiera las sirenas sabían de ese asunto que ella celosamente guardaba en medio de sus silencios.

Con un movimiento tranquilo la invitó a montar en su automóvil. Esta vez era otro, pero se sentía de manera muy similar. La manera cómo aceleraba, cómo rugía y cómo se deslizaba sobre el asfalto de la ciudad era algo que le fascinaba a ambas.

-Es un auto genial-.

-Lo es-.

-¿Te gustan mucho este tipo de automóviles? El anterior era un clásico, pero también se usa en carrera, ¿te gustan las carreras?-.

-Mmm, puedo decir que no es eso realmente. Me gustan este tipo de automóviles pero no por las carreras ni competencias parecidas. Es sólo que cuando monto en uno de estos la sensación de la velocidad, la aceleración, la adrenalina me hacen sentir como si estuviera volando, ¿raro no crees?-.

-(Risita) Creo que te entiendo, la verdad es que creo entender a lo que te refieres, a veces siento eso cuando corro. A veces corro tanto y tan rápido que siento como si mis piernas ya no estuvieran en el suelo, como si realmente fuera a dar un salto e irme volando por ahí, ¿suena tonto verdad?-.

-Para nada-.

A partir de ahí la conversación cesó, no habían muchas cosas de las cuáles platicar, por un lado no querían amenizar demasiado para no comprometerse en algo que no querían, y por otro lado no querían tocar otro tema en cuestión. Sería algo demasiado incómodo.

Después de un rato Dash se percató que estaban saliendo de la ciudad, y se estaban adentrando a la zona montañosa. Se había olvidado por completo que Moonlight podía ser un enemigo mortal, y ella había bajado por completo la guardia al montarse por voluntad propia a ese automóvil. Y ahora se dirigían hacía las afueras de la ciudad, preocupándose un poco.

-Ya casi llegamos. Está a unos escasos kilómetros-. Moonlight sabía lo que Rainbow estaría pensando en esos momentos, así que no había razón para que no quisiera tranquilizarla un poco. Sabía que su alianza con las sirenas la volverían un blanco en el cual no confiar, pero por lo menos quería intentar dar un poco de confianza.

-¿Acaso nos dirigimos a la casa de retiro de la ciudad?-.

-Así es, me sorprende que lo conozcas, ¿tienes a un familiar ahí?-.

-Tenía. El abuelo murió el año pasado-.

-Lo siento-.

-Está bien, ya estaba muy senil. Entonces ¿hay alguien ahí de tu familia?-.

-Sí, mi padre. Aunque es muy anciano ya-.

-(¿Padre?) Ya veo, lo siento-.

Después de unos minutos extraños llegaron a la estancia situada en una colina. El lugar daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, en medio del desierto de la zona. Tenía una arquitectura recién renovada, con grandes ventanales, y una gran vista hacía la ciudad. De noche, se podían ver bien las estrellas plasmadas en el firmamento nocturno. Era un buen lugar dónde pasar los últimos días.

Moonlight se estacionó rápido, habiendo lugares de sobra, pues a esa hora no era muy común visitas, y también porque era entre semana, cuando las visitas normales eran los fines de semana.

Se aproximaron al vestíbulo donde Moonlight firmó unas cosas, y se encaminó por uno pasillo, Dash se quedó en el vestíbulo, pensando que había sido muy ruda al autoinvitarse a una ocasión muy personal en la vida de una chica que apenas conocía.

Moonlight caminaba con tranquilidad por el lugar, con una bolsa de papel a un lado. El lugar siempre olía a una esencia de vainilla, combinado a ese olor raro de los geles antibacteriales, era un olor que no le agradaba mucho, pero era un lugar que le era algo especial.

Pronto se halló en el lugar que debía, frente a una puerta de madera, que tenía una placa con el número de la habitación. Moonlight respiró profundamente y tocó la puerta. Pronto escuchó una voz masculina ya cansada por el tiempo que le daba permiso para entrar. Moonlight no dudó en girar la perilla y entrar a la habitación.

Al entrar encontró la misma escena de siempre, las paredes eran de color blanco como siempre, y habían varias estanterías en donde lo único que cambiaban eran los libros. El escritorio estaba donde mismo, el sillón de respaldo ancho antiguo se hallaba donde mismo, y su lado se encontraba una pequeña mesa donde reposaba una caja de puros habanos, y una botella de ron añejado. La cama siempre estaba tendida, preguntándose si la usaba realmente, y finalmente enfrente de la ventana se encontraba un señor de avanzada edad.

Moonlight se quedó estática esperando a que el hombre volteara. El hombre en cuestión, que a pesar de sus años, su espalda se encontraba completamente erguida, resultado de años manteniendo esa postura. Su traje, aunque sencillo, denotaba que tenía un cierto estatus económico, lo cual ya se notaba en el cuarto.

-¿Moonlight?-.

-Soy yo padre-.

Al escuchar la afirmación, el señor se dio la media vuelta para mirar si era verdad eso, y efectivamente eso era. Su amada hija se encontraba parada en la entrada de su relajada prisión.

-Veo que se encuentra mejor padre-.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Apenas hoy en la mañana cesaron esas molestias!-. El señor se alejó de su lugar en la ventana y se sentó en su sillón de cuero, y miró con más detenimiento a Moonlight. -¿Te has cortado el cabello?-.

-Me es más fácil mantenerlo así-.

El anciano hizo una mueca en el rostro, y se dispuso a encender tranquilamente su puro -Como siempre te guardas tus problemas para ti, ¿no es así Moonlight, querida hija?-.

-Lo siento, no es eso, es sólo que…-.

-Ya, ya, no necesitas decirle todo a este anciano decrépito. Sé que tienes tus propios problemas, pero quiero que me prometas una cosa, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Quiero que me prometas querida hija que, aunque yo no pueda hacer nada desde este lugar, quiero que no olvides que estaré aquí para ti, por favor, manténlo en cuenta-.

Moonlight no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras desintegradas de esa persona a la que llamaba padre. Era una sensación extraña, era como un sueño echo realidad, pero en otra dimensión, y eso le hacía sentirse como si estuviera soñando.

Después de tanta amargura en su vida, después de tanta tristeza, desolación y desesperación, cuya realidad se había vuelto enfermiza, y a veces insoportable, ese anciano tenía la clave para volver esa realidad increíblemente placentera. Amaba sinceramente a ese anciano, tanto como si fuera su verdadera padre, y haría todo lo que estuviera a su mano para poder hacer mas feliz su existencia que amenaza con extinguirse tarde o temprano, dejándola otra vez sola.

-Vamos pequeña, no pongas esa cara, vas a hacer que este pobre anciano se sienta mal-.

-Lo siento, yo no quería…-.

-Ya, ya, deja de disculparte de una vez, y dale de una vez a este viejo la razón por la que aún sigue vivo-.

Moonlight sonrió complaciente, sabiendo que el viejo sólo quería un abrazo, y no se lo pensaba negar.

El señor había perdido a sus dos hijas y esposa en accidente de carro, dejándolo destrozado y marcado por un suceso desgarrador y trágico. De esas cosas de las que uno no se recupera. Pero al llegar Moonlight a ese mundo como consecuencia de una segunda oportunidad para redimirse, también le dio a ese señor otra oportunidad.

Era irónico como actúa el universo en sus diferentes capas. En su mundo ella era huérfana, y siempre soñó con tener un padre y una madre, y aunque tenía a Midnight a su lado, había veces en las que soñaba con tener un hogar el cuál compartir momentos con su su hermana bajo el cuidado amoroso de sus padres. Y ahora ella tenía un padre en esa dimensión.

Podría no ser la verdadera hija de esa realidad, pero el señor se aferró a esa figura de poni transformada en humano como si fuera la de verdad. La amó como si fuera su hija, la amó aunque sabía que esa joven tenía sus propias heridas. Escuchó su historia, que al principio no creyó del todo, pero que fue aceptando con el tiempo. Se mudaron para no levantar sospechas, hicieron una nueva vida, y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que su "hija" no era una chica ordinaria, comenzando a creer en sus raíces, pues el cuerpo de la chica no envejecía a pesar de llevar ya tiempo juntos. Y aún así la aceptó.

No había pasado un día en donde no diera gracias por esa oportunidad, pues el destino le había quitado a Moonlight en otra dimensión la dicha de conocerlo a él y a su madre, mientras que en ésta, él era el había perdido a su familia, y aún así el destino los volvió a juntar, pensando que tal vez era un regalo del mismo para desquitar todo el dolor que les había hecho pasar. O tal vez era un regalo por haber echo las cosas correctamente, y haber amado con devoción a su familia que le daba la oportunidad de volcar todo su amor sobre esa chica. Al final, ambos eran iguales.

-Le traje un regalo-.

-Tus regalos siempre me traen mucho placer, y mira que por estos al rededores los placeres son muy escasos-.

Moonlight tomó la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano y sacó una caja de madera que contenía una colección de puros, sabiendo el gusto de su padre por éstos, y aunque se los tenían prohibidos en ese lugar, no le haría mal a alguien cuya vida ya estaba en las últimas, y quitarle uno de sus placeres sería simplemente cruel.

-Edición limitada, de etiqueta negra, mira que te has lucido pequeña-.

-Sabía que te gustarían-.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en el negocio?-.

-Van bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte, me aseguraré de que tu legado siga-. Moonlight extendió al mano y le dio una fotografía al anciano, quién la tomo entre sus arrugados dedos y la miró.

Ahí estaba su empresa que había construido en honor a su gran amor fallecido. Moonlight entendía lo importante que era para esa persona ese lugar, y siempre procuraba honrar lo que ese señor con tanto esfuerzo construyo. Desde un pequeño establecimiento de música fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una industria musical. Le resultaba irónico que su vida terminaba enfrascada en algo referente a la música.

-Ven, ven hija mía-. El anciano extendió sus manos hacía Moonlight, y ella sólo se acercó más al señor tomándole de las manos. -Tengo mucho que agradecerte Moonlight, no tenías porqué hacer todo esto por mi, y aún así lo hiciste. Realmente gracias hija-.

-No tiene por que agradecerme nada, lo entiendo-.

-No, no lo entiendes. Podrás tener más años que yo, pero aún así no entenderías lo que es tener un hijo y perderlo. Moonlight tu apareciste para darle a este anciano la satisfacción de ver a su hija crecer, le diste a este anciano ver la realización de un sueño en tu persona, y aún así, aún cuando casi te obligué tú no dijiste nada y lo aceptaste sin pedir nada a cambio. Por eso y más, ¡gracias! ¡por favor, déjame seguirte llamando hija hasta el final!-.

Llegado a ese punto, Moonlight sentía como sus lágrimas se atoraban en un lugar profundo de su corazón, y su garganta se hacía nudo. Odiaba no poder llorar. Quería llorar, ese anciano le hacía sentir tantas cosas extrañas, le hacía sentirse tan bien, tan querida, tan amada. Cada semana él era que realmente le hacía soportar tantas cosas, y no sabía qué iba a hacer cuándo ya no estuviera con ella a su lado.

-No, por favor, es usted quién debe dejarme llamarlo padre hasta el final-.

-Tú siempre serás mi hija. No importa si fue en este plano, pero tú eres mi hija y eso nadie lo va a cambiar-. El porte bonachón del señor cambio a uno serio y autoritario -¡Vuelve de una vez pequeña a tus cosas! Ya no te entretengas con este viejo, sé que tienes cosas que hacer, así que ve y no pierdas el tiempo-.

Era su manera de cortar un ambiente que amenazaba con romperse en llanto, y él no quería llorar frente a alguien a quién le debía esa segunda oportunidad.

-Si señor-. Moonlight se dio la media vuelta y salió de ese lugar, no sin antes regresarle una mirada tranquila, profunda y cariñosa, con una sonrisa sincera.

-Ve, por favor ve-. Sollozaba el anciano en su habitación callada, rompiendo a llorar. Le destrozaba tanto que su amada Midnight no encontraba aún la paz del descanso eterno, y esperaba que Moonlight pusiera fin a todo eso, rezando que todo esto acabara y que por fin su familia encontrar la paz.

Moonlight salió de manera apresurada del lugar, seguida por Dash, a quién había olvidado momentáneamente que la había llevado consigo. Recordando que quería llevar a Sunset para que conociera a su padre, pero que nunca encontró la oportunidad de poder presentarla a quién le había dado un hogar.

Habían cosas que nunca podría terminar de agradecerle a ese amoroso padre. Tal vez al principio la impresión de volver a ver a su hija lo cegó, pero aún cuando supo toda la verdad, la quiso, pero realmente la llegó a querer como la Moonlight que era, no como la que se proyectaba como el pasado de una Moonlight fallecida. Ese señor la había cobijado, y le había permitido permanecer con su nombre y con su esencia, saboreando qué e era tener por lo menos un padre.

-¿Estás bien?-.

La voz de Rainbow la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ya se hallaban dentro del carro, y Rainbow sólo esperaba a arrancar para irse de ahí, pero la inusual Moonlight se miraba un poco contrariada, pensando que tal vez su "padre" se había puesto mal. Rainbow sabía lo difícil que era tener a un familiar en ese tipo de lugares, pues sabía que tarde o temprano te tendrías que despedir para siempre de ese ser querido.

-Sí-. Tardó en responder Moonlight. Su cabeza se hallaba completamente abarrotada. Habían muchas cosas por hacer, y el tiempo era mínimo, debía aprovechar por completo las fichas que manejaba debajo de la manga. Tal como se lo enseñó su padre.

El camino de regreso fue tan tranquilo y tan callado, y de alguna manera se había interpuesto entre ellas una sensación de incomodidad, y al menos Dash no sabía cómo romper esa brecha entre ella y Moonlight, por su parte Moolight sólo manejaba con total serenidad y parecía imperturbable.

Pasado unos minutos por fin regresaron a la ciudad, que las recibió con sus luces ya prendidas, pues el sol ya se estaba ocultando sobre las montañas.

-Hay algo que quiero saber…-. La voz tímida de Rainbow resonó en el silencio dentro del automóvil.

-Primero quiero pasar a comer, realmente tengo hambre-.

Fue todo lo que dijo Moonlight, y era verdad, tenía hambre, desde que se había levantado no había comido nada, lo único que tenía en su sistema era el alcohol que había ingerido en la noche y el humo de tabaco nada más que eso. Siendo un día especial se sentía un poco nerviosa, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando llegaba ese momento de la semana.

Se estacionaron en el restaurante bar al que siempre iba Moonlight. Estacionó su carro y se adentró al local pequeño y discreto en medio de la ciudad. Las decoraciones navideñas ya habían abandonado el lugar, y ahora el lugar se encontraba listo para cambiar de aires, para unos más primaverales. A Moonlight le gustaba mucho pasar por ahí.

Tomó asiento e invitó a Dash a hacer lo mismo. Rainbow titubeando un poco aceptó la invitación, que con esta ya sería la segunda vez que Moonlight la pasea por la ciudad y le invita a comer, se comenzaba a volver algo vergonzoso e incómodo, pero de todas maneras aceptó pedir algo de la carta.

Moonlight ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que sus acompañantes se sorprendían cada vez que pedía algo de alcohol, sólo se limitó a sonreír y restarle completa importancia al asunto.

-Lo siento, pedí una mesa de fumadores por inercia, ¿te molesta el humo?-. Moonlight cayó en cuenta de que iba acompañada, y había sido muy desconsiderada con ella.

-¿Eh? Ah, no para nada…-.

-¿Entonces no te importa si fumo un poco?-.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Para nada! Estoy acostumbrada, mi padre también fuma así que….-

-Ya veo-. Moonlight sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta una cajetilla y tomó un cigarrillo y procedió a prenderlo, era la primera vez que fumaba delante de otras personas que no fueran sus compañeras las sirenas.

-Lo siento, hoy ha sido un día muy agotador a decir verdad-. Prosiguió a disculparse con la joven atleta, por el inconveniente que puede ser para otra persona el humo del tabaco, pero realmente necesitaba calar un poco de ese relajante adictivo.

Dash sólo la miraba con curiosidad, aún no se acostumbraba a quedarse a solas con Moonlight, esta era la segunda vez que pasaba.

-¿Ella lo sabía?-. Se atrevió a preguntar Dash.

-¿Ella?- Moonlight la miró por un momento no entendiendo a qué se refería, después de unos segundos supo y su mirada cambió a una melancólica -Estoy segura de que me regañaría-.

Rainbow se relajó por ese comentario, y sólo pudo alzar los hombros en forma de comprensión, sabiendo que Sunset era de ese tipo de chicas que no dejarían que su ser querido se hiciera daño -Tienes razón, ella es así-.

Ambas rieron un poco e incluso bromearon un poco sobre el tema, pero cada vez que pasaba eso Dash se podía percatar esa sutil tristeza en los ojos de Moonlight.

-Estoy segura de que no quieres hablar si Sunset me regañaría o no por fumar, así que, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres Rainbow Dash?-.

Dash se congeló por un momento en su asiento, recordando que estaba frente a una posible traidora y una muy posible peligrosa sirena en busca de venganza por las suyas.

-Iré directo al grano, ¿has venido a vengarte por lo que pasó con las Dazzlings?-

-¿Dazzlings?-. Por un momento Moonlight había olvidado que así se llamaba la agrupación musical de ese trío de sirenas -¿Te refieres al grupo de Adagio, Sonata y Aria?- caló un poco más su cigarrillo sabor a menta -¿Te parece que he venido a vengarlas?-.

-No lo sé, por eso te pregunto-. Los ojos magentas de Rainbow mostraban completa confianza y cierta resolución a resolver esto.

-Realmente eres muy leal, ¿no es así?-. Una risilla salió de los labios de Moonlight, la cual Rainbow no sabía como interpretarla, pues era tan ambigua como la chica que se encontraba frente a ella.

¿Amiga? ¿Aliada? ¿Enemiga?

-Eres una buena amiga Rainbow Dash, y por eso te admiro. Respóndeme algo, si tu estuvieras en mi lugar ¿qué harías?-. Los ojos carmines de Moonlight brillaban de manera desafiante, apocando un poco la determinación de Rainbow Dash.

-Entonces, ¿es así como son las cosas, eh?-. Se sentía un poco decepcionada por esa respuesta, sentía que Moonlight podía contar algo más, otra verdad, ella misma sabía que las personas tienen más de un lado, y que muchas veces sus actos no son completamente comprendidos. Esperaba ingenuamente que Moonlight no fuera alguien a quién temer o tener cuidado, por alguna razón desde que hablaron por primera vez se había sentido en sintonía con esa chica, no lo comprendía pero así era como se sentía. Moonlight compartía con ella el sentido de la competitividad, y le había demostrado sus dotes atléticos, pensando que tal vez, en un futuro podrían ser un equipo indestructible, que podrían pasar más tiempo, que por fin había encontrado alguien que entendía de las cosas que a ella más le gustaba, y no sólo eso, su sentido de justicia era algo con lo que más se identificaba con ella. Pero ahora se sentía un poco abatida y decepcionada, incluso se podría decir que se sentía traicionada, perdiendo por completo el apetito, queriendo irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Antes de que se pudiera levantar, la mesera llegó y les dejó en la mesa sus órdenes, quitándole la oportunidad de irse de ese lugar.

-No te saltes a las conclusiones, Rainbow Dash. Vamos no pongas esa cara, no estoy aquí para amenazarte a ti y a tus amigas, y mucho menos a Sunset Shimmer-. Moonlight tenía una idea de lo que pudiera estar pensando de ella RD, por eso se apresuró a corregir su pensamiento y tratar de calmarla.

-Lo único que he dicho es que así como tú, yo quiero ayudar a mis amigas, ¿no es lo que hacen los amigos?-.

-¡Pero ellas son sirenas!-. Trataba de no alzar mucho la voz, pues parecería lunática hablando de seres míticos, pero tampoco podía ocultar su indignación.

-¿Y qué hay de malo?-.

-¡Qué son malvadas!-.

-¿Quiénes?-.

Moonlight sólo la estaba molestando, tal como lo había hecho en su tiempo con Applejack, sólo que esta vez lo hacía de manera más cortés y no tan cortante como la última vez. Rainbow ya la había visto hacer eso, y sabía que sólo la estaba picando, pero aún así no podía evitar caer en el anzuelo y perderse entre el juego que tejía Moonlight.

-Escucha, tus "amigas" pusieron bajo un hechizo a toda la escuela, hicieron de evento amistoso una horrible competencia, en la que casi pierdo a mis amigas ¡Y por si fuera poco casi nos matan! ¡A eso yo le llamo ser malvadas!-.

-En ese punto querida Rainbow Dash, coincido contigo con que les faltó delicadeza, y puede ser que hayan sido un poco groseras. Estoy de acuerdo con que les faltó moderarse-.

-¿Les faltó moderarse?- Moonlight podía ver como el ojo de Dash tenía un tic nervioso -¡¿Qué les faltó moderase?! ¡¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO?! ¡Se convirtieron en tres gigantescos monstruos que nos querían aplastar! ¡Y tú dices que les faltó moderase!-.

-Tranquila Rainbow Dash, no me estás entendiendo. Comprendo que les causaron muchos problemas y recibieron sus merecido castigo, pero es que ellas siempre han sido así, no les puedes quitar su naturaleza sólo porque te cause inconvenientes-.

-Puede ser, pero esto no es Equestria ¿sabes? Tal vez allá hagan lo que se les pegue en gana, pero aquí las cosas son diferentes-.

-Sólo te puedo decir que ellas son unas grandes amigas para mi, y cuando las llegas a conocer comprendes cosas que a simple vista no ves. Cuando las tratas puedes ver que hay bondad en ellas, sólo que la muestran de manera diferente a las demás-.

-Hablas como si no fueras una de ellas-.

-Soy una de ellas, pero de diferente manera-.

-Entonces es cierto, tú eres de Equestria-.

-Es correcto-.

Por un momento reinó el silencio nuevamente entre ellas, Moonlight comía con tranquilidad de su plato, mientras que Dash apenas y la picaba, no sabía cómo proseguir, lo que le quería preguntar no había salido a colación, en cambio se habían enfrascado en algo que ni ella entendía, por no entender nada sobre Equestria y sus criaturas mágicas.

-Entonces ¿sólo utilizaste a Sunset?-.

-Jamás haría eso, ¿con qué razón he de hacerlo?-.

-Para burlarte de ella junto con tus "amigas"-. Dash se sentía profundamente ofendida con Moonlight, aún no lo había demostrado, pero tras sacar ese veneno de su pecho ahora las cosas eran claras. Sabía que en esos ojos fríos de Moonlight había visto reflejado el amor hacía Sunset, pero no entendía para nada sus acciones.

-Puedo entender porqué piensas eso. Puedo entender que Sunset me odie tanto como lo hacen tú y tus amigas, pero yo no hice nada de eso-.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que Sunset alucinó el verte besando muy románticamente con Adagio?-.

Moonlight calló, no podía decir que no era así porque así era y no lo iba a negar patéticamente, pero había más de una razón que podía justificar ese hecho. Sin embargo, como ella misma había dicho, cuando se trataban de sirenas las cosas no podían explicarse tan fácilmente como uno quería, pues no eran para nada simples de entender.

-Sabes, la luna tiene dos caras, la cara que todos ven y la otra que nadie conoce. Puedes pensar que esta situación es el lado oscuro de la luna-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Que hay cosas mucho más oscuras y tenebrosas de lo que crees. Las cosas no siempre son tan simples como uno quisiera, y las circunstancias llevan a uno elegir ese lado oscuro que todos llevamos dentro-.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto-.

-Sólo digo que es mejor que no se metan en estas cosas-.

-¿Y con esa patética excusa e historia barata rompiste el corazón de Sunset?-.

-Yo sólo no quería que ella sufriera, eso es todo-.

Rainbow quiso golpear en ese instante a Moonlight pero se contuvo, no quería armar una pelea en un lugar que era muy agradable, después de todo le debía la cena a esa chica desconsiderada.

-Eso debiste de haber pensado cuando la enamoraste, de no haberlo hecho entonces tal vez creería en lo que dices ahora, pero lo único que veo es a una perdedora dejarse vencer y excusándose con patéticos discursos. Si tanto la amabas, ¿por qué no luchaste por ella? ¿Sabes? Lo que más le duele a ella no es el beso, ¡por favor! ¡es sólo un estúpido beso, y ella lo sabe! Lo que más le duele es que no hayas sido capaz de detenerla e intentar por lo menos dar una estúpida mentira convincente. Le duele tanto que no hayas luchado por ella-.

-¡!-.

-Me duele tanto verla sonreír como si todo estuviera bien, y me da tanta rabia que sólo tengas eso que decir a tu favor. Eres una cobarde (susurro)-.

RD dio las gracias por la comida y se fue del lugar dejando a Moonlight sentada con una cara de enorme sorpresa.

Cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Sunset Shimmer su corazón dolía de manera desgarradora, pensando en tantas cosas, pero nunca pensó en sí lo que ella sentiría al respecto. Nunca quiso pensar en esos sentimientos destrozados por su causa, nunca quiso intentar saber o preguntar si ella realmente estaba bien.

Giró la mirada, pues para ella le resultaba tan doloroso que no se atrevía a mirar. No quería mirar ni darse cuenta de que la situación de Sunset debía ser peor que la suya, al no saber porqué pasó eso, sin entender sus razones. Ella sólo se fue y la hizo a un lado como si nada pasara, al menos esa fue la imagen que le dio a Sunset.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? Si se acercaba otra vez, corría el peligro de que Midnight la volviera a secuestrar y no quería pasar por el mismo dolor de no saber si Sunset se encontraba a salvo.

Sabía que la única manera de protegerla era estar lejos de ella, pero Rainbow tenía razón en algo, hubiera sido mejor jamás volver a mencionar sus sentimientos a la rebelde chica. De haber sido así, su reencuentro hubiera sido nada más incómodo, pero no hubiera pasado a más.

Moonlight era una completa estúpida, estaba convencida de ello.

Continuará…

* * *

_Buenas, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado. Quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer cada capítulo que subo, y que sigue en general esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios, han contribuido a a que esta historia se desarrolle. Gracias. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


End file.
